High School DXD: The Last Yoshikage
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: Akeno never became Rias' Queen after the death of her mother. Instead our favorite Yamato Nadeshiko is raised by her uncle. So, if Akeno didn't become Rias' Queen... Who did?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Angry shouts could be heard from behind.

"Filthy half-breed you can't outrun us forever!"

The girl scoped a sizeable rock into her hand and she chuckled it over her shoulder, hearing a yell of pain follow afterwards.

Wanting to do more harm, she tried to pick up another rock. But in the process of doing so, the young black-haired girl stumbled and went crashing to the ground. Trying to scramble to her to feet run again she was roughed pinned to the stone floor. She could hear the snickering and crude words ring in her ears.

This unfortunate girl was Akeno Himejima, daughter of the late Shuri Himejima and Fallen Angel Baraqiel... and cast out by her own clan who was currently preventing her from escaping.

Why were they doing this? Some would ask. For what reason would they wish to see the death of a little girl? Because what she was - the only child to a Fallen Angel, to Baraqiel of all people! When this got out the clan elders were disgusted with Shuri Himejima Akeno's mother, for saving and above all, marrying the crow!

She knew they hated her but this… this was madness! Kicking her out of the clan was bad. But now they had gone too far! Her mother would be disgusted with them for such a hideous act! Where was her father, she didn't know or care. It was his fault for her mother's death! His fault for being in the position she was in now! Alone and running for her life from relatives who wanted her dead!

Akeno felt herself being force to her knees. She glared at the man who stepped forward, her despicable great uncle, Suou Himejima.

"At last we can clean our clan of this filth," he said proudly, drawing a knife from his robe. "You'll be joining your mother in hell brat!" Grabbed her by the throat, he prepared to plug the knife into the girl's heart when-

"Stop!"

Hearing these words, he stopped his action. He looked back to see his fellow clansman frozen in fear, sweat formed on the brows of some. Everyone, especially Akeno, knew that voice. They all knew who shouted those words, who had intervened into their plan.

"Let me through!" the voice demanded.

Akeno saw the crowd part, allowing her to see a man she had never expected to see again, causing her eyes to fill with hope.

"Oji-sama!"

Yes, the man who stood before them was another of Akeno's relatives - Iwamatsu Hayashi - Shuri's older brother, Akeno's uncle... and clan head of the Hayashi. He wore the same attire as the Himejima's, but on his side was a Katana, readying to be drawn if battle happened.

Iwamatsu was the elder brother to Shuri and loved her deeply. While his uncle Suou became clan head to the Himejima's Iwamatsu left the clan and two months later became the head of the Hayashi clan. He always told Shuri if she had a daughter he'd spoil her, and he did so every time he came to visit her.

He also respected Baraqiel but wished he had been there more for his daughter. She was his flesh and blood and needed his love. One night he formed a blood pack with Baraqiel saying, should anything happen to him or Shuri he'd take Akeno in and raise her, which the Fallen Angel agreed to, knowing his duties to Grigori kept him away most of the time. Now was the moment to make that pact come true.

His brown eyes flickered to each of the Himejima's before falling on Suou who glare at his gaze. "You have gone too far. You murdered my sister just because she married a Fallen Angel, and now you're out to kill her daughter. You have no right to be a Himejima, let alone a clan head. You have brought great dishonor to our family! Release Akeno at once," the forty-year-old man ordered calmly, waiting for his shameful uncle to do so.

A week ago, Baraqiel came to him with information about his sister's death. Iwamatsu was devastated but became angry when hearing her killers were of her own clan. And at Baraqiel for not taking Akeno to him. Iwamatsu made haste to the Himejima. But was too late to get Akeno and told the clan exiled her and was now hunting her down. Hearing this horrible news, the Hayashi clan head began his search for his niece.

And now at last he had discovered her being chased by the Himejima's.

Seeing Suou not comply, anger flashed across the younger clan leaders face, his hand falling to the hilt of his Katana. "I promise you, if you hurt my sister's daughter, not one of you will leave this place alive. I am warning you just one more time. Let! Her! go!"

Suou watched his clansman stepped back in fright. None daring to challenge Iwamatsu. Suou knew he was no match for his nephew. Like his sister, Iwamatsu was a prodigy in Shinto magic and could kill them all. At last he released Akeno who rushed to her uncle´s side clutching to him tightly. "So, you've come to save her."

"That's correct. I care not what Akeno-chan is. She, like Baraqiel, is family. And family comes before honor." Iwamatsu said as he picked up Akeno. "Now if you'll excuses me I have a niece to take care of. As for you, Suou, you may be family, but I will not allow you to come near my niece or clan. So if I hear that you or anyone from Himejima try to harm my niece, your actions will not go unpunished." With his threat given, Iwamatsu turned away refusing to look back.

Akeno buried her face into her uncle's neck. Her mother's death and clan's hatred had clouded her thoughts so much she forgot about Iwamatsu-sama. Forgotten about her other family and the love they would give her. Tears filled her eyes as happy thoughts filled her. She would have a home to live in and a family to love her.

"Shhh, no need to cry Akeno-chan, you're safe now," Iwamatsu soothed rubbing her back gently, silently praying to the Shinto God's that he saved his niece from death - or maybe a fate worse than that, servitude to a Devil.

Yes, he knew Devils were around. He sensed them approaching quickly and knew had he not arrived before them, they'd have taken his niece to the underworld and turned into a Devil because of her power. He didn't hate all Devils but had a strong dislike for the atrocities they committed. Such as the extinction of the Nekomata and greed for power. He knew if they learned of Akeno's abilities they would try to obtain her. Something he would never let happen, even if she had Baraqiel's Holy Lightning.

Speaking of Baraqiel. That Fallen Angel of a father should have taken her along or brought her to the Hayashi's, not leave her in the care of the Himejima's. He knew the clan hated them, him and Akeno for their Fallen Angel powers. There was no point in worrying about it now. His niece was safe, and it was now up to him and his clan to raise her right and teach her how to be a proper Shinto.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"She's pretty."

"She's hot!"

"Is she new here?"

Those were some of the words heard by the young woman who was dressed in a long sleeve and pants walked toward the building that lay ahead, her ponytail swishing this way and that as with each step she took.

'Ara. Ara. I've just arrived and already I'm the center of attention Ufufuf,' she thought smiling brightly while observing the western style building. Guess this town wanted to be more like Europe than its native homeland.

Entering the school, she made her way toward the office of Ms. Megumi, principal of the academy. Lightly tapping her wrist on the door, she waited patiently till she was allowed to enter.

"Ah, you must be the new student! Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Akeno-chan!" Megumi welcomed her cheerful.

That was right, the young woman standing before the school principal was Akeno Himejima Hayashi.

After being taken in by her uncle and his clan, Akeno's life had changed for the better. When first joining the Hayashi clan, many were at first reluctant to accept her. But in the end, they welcomed Akeno with open arms. She was tutored in the ways of combat and how to act like a proper lady. Like her mother, Akeno was quick to learn these and was gifted in the art of magic. She could purify spirits, create barriers, and use elemental spells. Lighting being the primary element of her attacks, which earned her the title Priestess of Thunder.

As years passed Akeno blossomed into a very beautiful woman, Iwamatsu saying she was the spitting image of Shuri. Long black hair, tied into a ponytail with smooth white skin and a smile that melted any man's heart. The only traits she inherited from her father were his eyes, which where violet and his Fallen Angel blood. While she hated that side of her, Akeno did have to give it credit for giving her such a mature body. She had curves in all the right places and a huge chest, possible the biggest anyone had ever seen on a girl her age.

Now at the age of seventeen, she decided to transfer to Kuoh to finish her senior year of high school.

Her uncle was reluctant but allowed her to go, saying she would stay in contact with him if anything happened. So far nothing had since arriving, expect for the many stares from the people.

"It's a pleasure to be here," replied Akeno with a formal bow. "My uncle e-mailed you the papers for my transfer here, yes?"

"He did. I received them before you arrived. He said you excelled in all your classes and wished to finish senior year at Kuoh. Excellent choice in attending here. Kuoh Academy is one of the finest schools in Japan. Thought I should warn you we have had some… issues with three of our students recently."

Akeno quirked a brow at the way the principle said that. "Oh, why's that?"

Megumi sighed before removing her glasses, an expression of annoyance and stress showing. "Three boys have been causing problems with the school. Issei Hyoudou and his two friends whose names I always forget. They have been seen many times spying on the girls in the locker rooms of our clubs, mainly the kendo club. And I keep tell those girls to report their problems to me, not beat them up. I swear those perverts along with the kendo club are gonna be expelled for their behavior…"

"Ara. Ara, I better stay as far away from them as I can." Akeno giggled. She wasn't surprised to hear perverts were part of this school as well. Perverts infested the world, and many were hormonal teenagers looking for sex, like this Issei Hyoudou. She was always told by her uncle to stay away from them. They were trouble for anyone unless said woman was looking for sex.

Before either could continue the conversation, there came a knock at the door and in walked a very beautiful girl, which Akeno recognized at once. Long crimson red hair flowing down like a river of blood, beautiful green eyes…this was Rias Gremory, sister to Sirzechs, next heir to the house of Gremory... and a Devil!

This surprised the Shinto priestess greatly, what was she doing here!? Her uncle didn't tell her this was Devil territory nor that it belonged to the Gremory's! If they knew who she was, Akeno decided she would show them that she meant no harm. She only wanted to finish school in this small town.

"Ah, Miss Gremory, glad to see you again! Please let me introduce Akeno Hayashi. Akeno, this is Rias Gremory, the students here call her the 'Great Lady' and I couldn't agree more with them. She's very kind and probably the best student here."

Rias laughed at the praises she received. Yes, she was smart. But not as smart as her best friend, Sona Sitri. She was the smartest student, and Devil, in this territory. Turning to the black-haired girl she showed a kind smile and extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you Akeno. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. How are you liking it?"

Akeno took the redhead's hand shaking it firmly with a smile of her own. "Aside the many stares and compliments, I like it."

"That's good to hear." Rias smiled before addressing the principal. "Megumi-sama, allow me to give Akeno-san a tour of the campus."

Agreeing to the suggestion, the two girls began their walk around the school, many of the students stopping and staring at the two girls.

"Hey, she's with Rias-sama!"

"They look so cute together!"

"Rias-sama, we love you!"

They started the tour with passing through the hallways on each level, through the auditorium, out onto the courtyard, through the tennis court, and past the swimming pool, all while Rias explained each area and the history of the school.

"That over there is the old school building. It was renovated for the president of the Occult Research Club, who so happens to be me," Rias said, pointing at the building.

"Ara. Ara. It must be spooky searching for ghosts and other strange things," Akeno commented with a laugh. So, the Devils were using the Occult Research Club as a disguise for their true reasons here, to maintain control over Kuoh. Which prompted her to ask a very important question. "Is anyone else in it?"

"Yes, and maybe someday you'll meet them," Rias replied with a smile while motioning for the black-haired girl to follow.

Akeno frowned, that wasn't the answer she wanted, but this was just the first day to school and Iwamatsu said patience was the key to gaining information.

She followed the redhead Devil into the gymnasium, looking around the massive room until she began to hear something off in the distance. It sounded like grunting and something being swung which prompted her to see what was going on.

Standing in the center of the building, was a boy the same age at her wearing the kendo club uniform swinging a shinai. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail that reached to his mid back, with his bangs framing his face, and a few strands falling just above his eyes. His eyes, she noticed, were silver. "Oh my, is he blind?"

"No that's his normal eye color," Rias reassured. "That's Asumoto, he's a fellow senior student and they say he's of samurai descent. Which is why he's part of the Kendo club."

Akeno kept her gaze on Asumoto, thinking over Rias words on what she learned of him. `His ancestors were samurai huh, wonder if any of them were famous heroes of the past, like Hajime Saito or Saigo Takamori.´

The sword users ceased training when sensing he wasn't alone. Lowering the weapon, he turned around and frowned. This surprised Akeno. Why was he giving her - correction Rias - such a nasty look? Wishing to know more about the brunette, she strolled over to him. "Hi there. Sorry if we interrupted your training. I'm new to this school and was being given a tour by Rias. My name's Akeno Hayashi." She bowed politely.

The silver eyed boy looked her up and down, before returning the bow with a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Hayashi-sama. You can call me Asumoto."

"No need for such formality, Asumoto-san. I'm hoping we can become friends." This, she saw, made his smile widening, showing a few teeth in the processes. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Rias waiting patiently for her to continue the tour. "Well, I'll let you get back to your training. Hope to see you tomorrow - bye Asumoto!" With a smile and wave she departed unaware of the glare Asumoto was giving Rias.

They continued the tour till they returned to the front of school.

"Well, Akeno-san, that's all of Kuoh Academy. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. If you ever wanna drop by the occult research club, we are always active afterschool. Come visit anytime," Rias said cheerfully.

"I'll do so, Rias-san. It was an honor to meet you. Thank you for the wonderful tour." She bowed low to the Devil before departing.

Once the redhead was out of sight she began processing what she learned today; she had moved into Gremory territory with Rias living here.

They were using the Occult Research Club as a base of operations here. And there was a descendent to samurais attending this school, this Asumoto.

She would have to inform her uncle of this information about Rias. He'll know what to do, he always did.

Akeno smiled as she drew nearer to the shrine she would be living in.

She had discovered the place during her second visit to town.

It was this and the peaceful atmosphere that made her fall in love with this cute little town to move and live in it. But with the truth that Devils lived here, it made her have second thoughts.

No, there was no reason to have doubts. All she had to do leave them to their own business. Still, that didn't mean she could try being friends with them.

She was told stories by her uncle about the wicked deeds they did. But that didn´t mean that the old man hated them all.

So - like Iwamatsu, she would not judge Rias for the actions of her race but try to be friends with the redhead.

Arriving at the steps of the shrine, she bowed before ascending up to where her new home was. Her smile grew wider when she saw the shrine, it was beautiful, as if it had just been built. Of course, this was thanks to the Hayashi clan's wealth. She opened the door and-...

"Surprise!"

Standing in the middle of the living room was an elderly man with short grey hair and a wide smile on his face.

"Uncle!" Akeno exclaimed, embracing the man in a tight hug. "What are you doing here!? You weren't meant to arrive till next month?" Thought surprised Akeno was nevertheless happy to see him.

"I was, but I missed my little Akeno so very much!" the old man replied ruffling the girl's hair playfully who giggled. "How was Kuoh, Akeno-chan?"

"It was quite the adventure. I can't wait to start attending there."

"That's good to hear," Iwamatsu replied, his smile never wavering as he hugged Akeno again. "I've made your favorite in celebration to your new home." The excited cheer from Akeno made him laugh, she could still be so cute sometimes."

After dinner the uncle and niece spent their time playing her uncles favorite game, shogi. Akeno had been winning two games so far.

"Uncle Iwamatsu," Akeno said, deciding now to inform him of the Devils. "I have news. However, I'm not sure if it is good or bad." This made the clan head look at her with worry. "You didn't tell me Devils lived in Kuoh. Or that it was specifically Rias Gremory."

Iwamatsu stared at his niece. "Rias Gremory is here in Kuoh Town?" he asked the violet eyed ravenette who nodded causing a deep frown to form. "I was unaware this town was under the control of the Gremory's. However, I'm sure if we keep our nose out their business no trouble will come to us. But remember Akeno-chan, should trouble come of them you contact me right away. It was just Rias you met right?"

Akeno nodded.

"Then you must promise, that if she offers you to join her peerage, you refuse."

Akeno sighed, even now he was still being overprotective of her. When she was younger, her uncle would spoil her every day, not for the sake of making her feel like she had a new family, but because he loved her dearly. He didn't just spoil her but was very protective too.

"Uncle, I'm sure Rias won't do anything like that," she reassured with a smile. "How could a Shinto be of any help to her?"

Iwamatsu's face darkened. "The Great War and their civil war has cost them much in the years. There desperate for power and will do anything to gain it, even if it means turning you into a Devil. Plus, you aren't just a miko, Akeno-chan. I'm telling you this because if Rias gets wind of who you're-"

"I know…" growled the ravenette, mirroring her uncle's expression. She hated having her Fallen Angel heritage being mentioned, especially if it included him. Thought her Fallen Angel side gave her unimaginable beauty, she refused to acknowledge it´s power and Baraqiel as her father. In her eyes she wasn't a Fallen Angel hybrid, but a miko! "If she learns about that side of me, she'll want me to join her peerage for my power."

"Hmm," Iwamatsu hummed with a shake of head. "Maybe you should come back with me."

"Oh uncle please don't do this!" complained the priestess. "I can look after myself."

"You're in the heart of a Devil's territory! I can't leave you alone! Not like this! Rias may try to turn you into one of her servants," her uncle retorted angrily.

"Ugh you're always like this to me!" the beauty complained with a huff of air. "You trained me how to fight, you showed me what's right and wrong, and you promised to let me live my own life!"

"But you still need protection Akeno-chan!"

"Stop!" Akeno yelled her anger reaching boiling point. "I don't need protection from anyone! Not from you and especially my failure of a father!"

Iwamatsu stared at his niece in horror, pain filling his heart at her words. "I'm sorry…" he said turning away, his old body quivering. "Ever since your mother's murder and my uncle's death… I've never stopped fearing that I may lose you someday…" he said as his voice cracked.

Akeno's features softened when she heard him speak, regret filled her immediately. Approaching her uncle, the ravenette hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, uncle." she whispered softly. Her mother's death was devastating to her but never thought it was this painful for her uncle.

Her great uncle Suou however, had finally faced the justice her mother deserved.

It had happened two years before Akeno moved to Kuoh, a group of assassinates had tried to kill Akeno and of course they failed.

Iwamatsu questioned them and learned Suou had sent them. The betrayal shown on his face made Akeno's heart ache. Never in all his life had he looked so broken. He had told Suou he was to never harm his niece, which he tried to do a second time. So Iwamatsu spoke with the Five Great Shinto Families about what happened. While they do not approve of Shuri's actions of marrying Baraqiel, they were surprised and furious at Suou for what he had done and keeping his actions a secret.

By Shinto law, any and all Shinto who murder a fellow clansman are tried for their actions. And with the reveal that Suou had murdered his niece and tried to do the same to her daughter twice, the other four great families stripped Suou of his title as clan head. However, they went one step further by put him and those who conspired with him to death. Which Iwamatsu argued against saying such a brutal punishment wasn't necessary, prison or exile was more than enough. But the decision was made, and no amount of argument would convince them.

So, with a heavy heart, Iwamatsu was forced to watch his uncle get beheaded.

After the execution, he was asked to take the position of the clan head for the Himejima's, but instead he refused and asked that Shuzaku - his second sister and Akeno's aunt - become clan-head. Working together, the siblings mended the feud between the Hayashi and Himejima's, even offering Akeno to come back to which she kindly turned down, saying she felt safer with the Hasashi's. Though Shuzaku was sadden her sister´s daughter wasn't returning to the Himejima's she nevertheless was happy that the two clans were now allies once again.

The young girl sighed as she turned her uncle around. "I'm sorry about what I said. I know you're scared to lose me, but I promise I'll be fine uncle." She planted a kiss on his forehead as she always did as a kid as a means to show her everlasting love for him.

Iwamatsu smiled. "I know you've heard me say this a lot… but you look exactly like your mother. Not a day goes by that I think of my little sister. You went through lots of trials in your life and overcame many of them and I am so proud of you for that. Shuri is gone from the physical realm, but she is watching over you in Heaven." With a heavy sigh he held her close to him. "Are you sure you'll be fine, Akeno-chan?"

"Yes uncle," the half human miko answered soothingly.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine Uncle. Don't worry."

Released his hold on her he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Once you've settled into your new life, promise that you'll call your uncle."

Without skipping a beat Akeno replied with a smile: "Of course."

Then the clan head wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you my little Akeno-chan."

"I love you too, Uncle Iwamatsu."

With one last hug Iwamatsu Hayashi departed the shrine.

* * *

Akeno looked herself over in the mirror, checking and double checking her uniform for anything that might be out of place. Today was her first day to attend Kuoh Academy and she wanted to make a good first impression.

Thought she already made one visit two days before, she wanted to make another good first impression as a new student who would be attending her senior year in high school. Doing one last check, she nodded with a confident smile before grabbing her bag and departing to school.

As she walked she saw a familiar face from before.

"Asumoto!"

The brunette stopped when hearing his name being called. "Ah, if it isn't Akeno-san!" he greeted with a half-smile. "What a pleasure it is to meet you again. The Kuoh school uniform suites you well."

"Ara ara. Already taking a liking to me, are you Asumoto-san? Ufufuf," Akeno teased with a wide smile.

Before he could reply the shrieking of girls was heard.

"It's that girl from the other day!

"Look she's talking to Asumoto-kun!"

"I wanna talk to Asumoto-kun!"

Akeno stared at the girls in confusion, before turning back see an annoyed look on the brunette's face, making her come to the conclusion that he had some fans which he didn't approve of. Before she could tease him, he turned and continued on his way to school.

"Hey wait!" Akeno called catching up to him. "I guess you don't like being popular?"

"Yeah I hate having everyone follow me around like I'm some sorta mystical god. That and the fact that none of those girls will even try to talk to me face to face. They just stand there and fangasim over me," the samurai said with a sigh. "Life was pretty normal until it took a turn for the worst…" He muttered the last part.

"Why do you say that?"

There was a long silence before he replied. "Something I don't like talking about. So please don't pressure me into telling you my secrets."

Akeno nodded. "I understand. But can you at least tell me about yourself? Rias told me your ancestors were samurai, which family do you come from? Where they famous?"

Asumoto shrugged, "Not really. I'm from a family down south. Nothing really important."

South huh? Could he be from Tsushima or Okinawa?

Before she could pressure him into asking more, she saw they were getting closer to the school, meaning she wouldn't get to see him till lunch. Darn it!

"Well, I should get to class. It was a pleasure walking to school with you. I hope to see you again today Akeno-san. Farwell." With Asumoto departed into the school leaving Akeno alone.

From the schedule the ravenette received on her email, her first period would start at 9:00, which was two hours away, meaning she had time to wander the campus to remember were each area was. The auditorium was massive, with the gymnasium being the second biggest. Her travel to the pool was halted when she heard giggling.

'Who could that be?' she wondered going to investigate the noise. As she drew closer, she realized the sounds were being made by three males, meaning it had to be the three perverts Miss Megumi told her about, Issei Hyoudou and his two friends. When close enough, she peaked her head out behind a tree to see them gathered around something she couldn't see. Thought judging by their expression it clearly was something dirty. Her eyes studied each boy, one was bald, the other had brown hair and glasses, and the third, who was holding the magazine, also had brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Come on Issei let me see!" complained the bald one

"Hey, you had your fair share so it's my turn!" the brunette yelled back.

So that was Issei Hyoudou huh? From his appearance he was probably a year younger than her, making him her kohai. Feeling a mischief smile tug at her lips she decided to introduce herself.

Silent as a mouse she crept up behind them before she was standing over them, all three unaware of her presence till she spoke with a giggle. "Ara ara. What are you boys up to? Ufufuf."

The perverted trio jumped, spinning around at the voice one who caught them. Their reactions shifting from scared to surprise to awe. Never in their entire life had they seen such a beauty of a woman before standing so close to them. Issei stared at the girl, transfixed not on her massive bust like his friends were, but rather her face, specifically her smile. He had seen many girls smile before but this one… something about it seem to take his breath away and that laugh… it made his skin tingle.

Still smiling Akeno glanced at the magazine Issei had dropped, seeing a very bust woman on the cover groping her breasts. "Naughty boys…. you know pornography isn't allowed in Kuoh. Maybe I should tell the principle of your dirty actions." Their faces paled at her threat made her giggle more.

"N-no! Please don't!" Issei begged stashing the magazine behind his back.

"102…. their bigger than Rias Gremory's!"

Hearing the glasses wearing boy say that she turned to face him, which he flinched at. "Oh? Are you talking about breasts my little kohai?" she asked cupping his chin playfully, making him fluster at her touch. "Does that mean I'm now the most popular girl in school because I have the biggest breasts~? Ufufuf."

"S-so hot!" Matsuda muttered as his face going red like a tomato.

Akeno giggled at his words before pulling her hand away. "My name's Akeno Hayashi, I'm new to this school. You must be those perverts Mss. Megumi told me about and you," She turned her eyes to Issei who blushed, "must be Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you." She bowed to the three who quickly scrambled to their feet and returned the bow.

"H-hai! I'm Issei, this is Motohama and Matsuda! It-it's a pleasure to meet you Hayashi-san!" Issei said, doing his best to act polite and not stare at her enormous breasts.

"I'll keep quiet of your antics today, but if I hear anymore I may have to punish you…" Her smile widened at their quivering forms. Oh how she loved to see people in pain, it made her so frisky.

Giving one last giggle she departed the perverted trio with a handwave and a sway of her hips, knowing they were checking her out.

'Those little boys are so funny,' she said to herself as she began searching for her class before school started.

It didn't take long for her to find her class. Stepping inside Akeno was surprised to find Rias Gremory sitting by one of the windows. Perhaps Rias knew about the Hayashi clan which explained why they were in the same class, as a means to keep a close eye on her.

Maybe having her uncle stay would have been a better idea. No, she couldn't rely on her family all the time. She just had to be cautious around the Devil. Putting her worries in the back of her head she approached the redhead with a kind smile.

"Rias!" she greeted happily taking the empty seat next to her.

"Hayashi-san," Rias replied with a smile of her own. "What a surprise to see you again. I never imagined we'd be in the same class together."

"Nor did I? Guess that means will have more time to become friends then huh?"

As more and more students entered class, the sound of girls squealing could be heard coming closer.

"Asumoto-kun!'

"He's so handsome!"

"I wanna tug on that ponytail of his!"

Stepping through the classroom was nobody else than the brunette she talked with earlier, his eyes glaring at the door. Before he could take his seat, he spotted Akeno who starred back in surprise. Then he quickly glared at Rias before he sat at his assigned seat, which was at the front at the opposite side of the class.

Akeno noticed he kept shooting quick glares toward Rias, why was he doing that, did Rias upset him or did he hate her for being popular? Shrugging she chose to leave it be and focus on her first day of school.

At last school started when the bell rang, and the teacher addressed his students. "Class, as I'm sure you're all aware, we have ourselves a new student, come and introduce yourself Miss Hayashi."

Being called forth the busty girl stepped to the front of the class showing her usual kind smile to her classmates. "Hello everyone, my name's Akeno Hayashi, I just recently moved here to complete my final year of high school. I hope to get to know you all," she finished with a bow before returning to her seat catching many whispers on the way.

"What a cute name."

"What a hot body!"

"I think Rias-oneesan has some competition."

"I saw Rias-sama and Asumoto-kun talking to her."

"Wonder if she'll say yes if I ask her on a date…"

As the day went on word began to spread about the new girl speaking to Rias and Asumoto.

Many where jealous that she spoke with the great onee-sama and the samurai descendent. Akeno couldn't understand why these people were finding it so difficult to talk to either of them face to face. Perhaps Rias was using her powers to keep them away and Asumoto wanted no part in the popularity. But the students of this school refused to accept him as a common student. They looked up to him as if he was some sorta of god.

When lunch came around she decided to go search for Asumoto, wondering if he would like to join her. Surprised that she couldn't find him she asked one of the student who said: "Asumoto-san skips lunch. He's always seen going to gym, probably to keep his skills in peak condition."

Going on what he said the Hayashi clanswoman headed to the gymnasium, hoping to speak with him. When she arrived she found him where he was when they first met; in the center of the building swinging a shinai. But this time he wasn't alone, across from him was a blonde male who had grey eyes and wielding a shinai.

The blonde noticed her at once offering a kind smile as he dropped his guard. "It looks like we have ourselves a guest, Asumoto-san."

Akeno approached the two smiling like always. "Hello Asumoto-san," she greeted him. "I think we have not met yet," she turned to the blonde. "I am Akeno Hayashi."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, a second year in Kuoh. You must be that girl everyone's talking about," Kiba introduced himself with a bow.

"Ara ara. Who knew one transfer student could make sure a commotion," Akeno laughed a hand to her cheek before bowing to the blonde. "Pleased to meet you Kiba-san. I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

"Not at all, we were about to spar like we always do. Care to watch?" Kiba offered the black-haired beauty with a kind smile, which she nodded yes to. "Great. Make sure to get a good distance away from us, our spars can be pretty… hectic." Once Akeno was out of the way Kiba resumed his stance. He had been told a new student had transferred here, but never expected it to be a maiden of the Hayashi clan. Why was someone like her doing in Kuoh? She clearly wasn't any harm to them but still…

"Kiba focus!"

He was brought from his inner thoughts by Asumoto charging at him. Cursing himself from being distracted, he brought his weapon up blocking the brunette at the last minute. He held strong against the attack and had to defend against another blow that almost hit him in the head.

Kiba pushed hard against Asumoto's blade forcing him back a few steps which allowed the blonde to attack. He raised his blade high ready to strike, but saw too late his mistake, leaving himself open by swinging his blade too hard. Which Asumoto took advantage of, lunging forward and striking his chest lightly.

"Come on Kiba, you're better than that," scolded Asumoto as he was twirling his sword. "I was expecting one of our usual spars."

Akeno was shocked at the speed the human displayed. Either he had supernatural powers or was just really really skilled in kendo.

But he said he was expecting one of their usual matches. Meaning it seemed Kiba was distracted today. But by what exactly? She saw Kiba whisper something which made the older male frown. They separated before beginning anew with their sparring, each match was quick with each both scoring a point against one another.

These two boys were really quite skilled in swordsmanship.

Glancing at the clock, she saw lunch was almost done and she hadn't had eaten yet.

When Asumoto won the next match, she rose to her feet and approached the swordsman.

"I apologize, but I must go. I haven't had any lunch and mustn't be late to my next class. It was a pleasure to meet you Kiba-san and allowing me to watch your spars." Turning on her heels she departed the two boys.

The rest of the day went like any other school day. Lectures, notes, and assignments. As the bell for ending school rang Akeno packed her bags and prepared to depart when someone blocked her way.

"Rias-san, what can I for you?"

"Would you join me at the Occult Research Club today, I'd like to ask you something," the redhead asked smiling.

Akeno nodded but in her mind, she was thinking. 'So she does know about the Hayashi clan and she's trying to make me join her peerage! Now I really should have taken uncles advice and let him stay with me.'

"Sure," she replied loud.

"Then follow me," she motioned.

The two girls walked through the school, many admiring Akeno for being so close to Rias, which she only giggled at.

Twenty minutes later, they were on behind the Academy, heading toward the old school building. Noticing Rias looking around in case anyone was following, she spoke to the ravenette.

"So… Iwamatsu has allowed his niece to stay in Kuoh huh?"

Violet orbs narrowed briefly. "So you knew who I was all along, Rias Gremory - sister to Sirzechs Lucifer."

Rias smirked confidently at the Priestess of Thunder. "Your last name was a dead giveaway to which Shinto clan you hail from. Yet I was surprise that it's his niece. Tell me, why is your uncle allowing you to live here? It's very bold of him considering this is my territory, but why?"

Reaching the old school building Akeno stopped at the door. "He was unaware this territory belonged to you. Even so, my presence here won't be a disturbance will it?"

"That'll depend on how you act," Rias answered opening the door and leading her into the building. The two girls walked in silence till they reached the clubroom. In it was Yuuto Kiba who waved at Akeno and a young girl with white hair sitting on the couch nibbling on a candy bar.

"Late as usual I see," Rias sighed noticing her third servant wasn't around. "Before we properly introduce ourselves we have to wait for my Queen to arrive."

"Then if you don't mind, perhaps I can offer to make snacks for everyone?" Akeno asked politely. Akeno wasn't just the Priestess of Thunder.

Her skills in the kitchen were flawless, also earning her the unofficial title 'Priestess of Cooking' by her fellow classmates. When being given the go ahead to do so, she was directed where it was and went to work with preparing the food and drinks.

Scouring through the shelfs she found many teas her uncle liked, Sencha, Hojicha, Genmaicha, Bancha, Tamaryokucha, and his favorite, Kyusu. Grabbing one of the tea bags she placed one in each cup and began preparation on the snacks while the water was being boiled.

"Hmm let's see…cookies…or cake?" she thought aloud finger upon her chin as she looked through the snacks. Deciding on cake the young miko grabbed a handful for everyone. When the last cake was grabbed, the water boiling singling Akeno that the tea could be made at last. She hummed a happy melody as she poured the tea. At last the tray of snacks was complete and ready to be served to the Devils.

Akeno pushed the tray cart toward the clubroom still humming her melody. When she reached the room she called aloud. "Alright everyone, snacks are ready!"

"Akeno!?"

Violet eyes snapped open and a gasp came from her mouth. She couldn't believe who was standing in the Devil filled room. She blinked to double check, if she was seeing things. But she wasn't. He had the male Kuoh uniform, long brown hair in a ponytail and silver eyes.

"Asumoto-san?"

"Ah I forgot you already met." Rias smiled, looking between the two. "Akeno Hayashi meet Asumoto, vice-president of the Occult Research club... and also my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I re-posted the last two chapters into one i'll be re-posting the rest of the story as different chapters with some changes in other chapters aside the number. Also i won't be leaving notes after every chapter. I hope this change won't be a problem to you readers.**

 **Chapter 2**

Akeno stared at Asumoto in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she heard but there was no lie in the redhead's words, Asumoto was a Rias Gremory's Queen!

This was quite a revelation to hear, and an unexpected one. Akeno suspected the two knew each other in some way, but never as master and servant. She thought he was just some normal guy who hated Rias for reasons unknown.

"Yes it's true. I'm Rias Gremory's Queen." Asumoto admitted with a sigh. "And you are Iwamatsu Hayashi's niece, Akeno Hayashi. Imagine my surprise when I learned Iwamatsu's niece had transferred to Kuoh Academy?"

"Dose everyone know my uncle?" Akeno asked, pushing the cart into the room and offering her delectable to the Devils.

"I don't." Kiba added.

"Never heard of them…" The white haired girl replied in a very monotone voice.

Well that answered her question. Facing Rias she prepared herself for whatever the Devil would ask, most likely she'd-

"So, did you turn her into a Devil yet?" Asumoto asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

That. She would turn her into a Devil.

Ignoring her Queen's hostile tone Rias addressed the miko. "Forgive him, he's usual not like this. Please sit." Rias motioned as she took one of the cups of tea and sipped on it. She hummed in delight at its taste. This was some pretty good tea, she hadn't expected the priestess to be this good with cooking. "I think formal introductions are necessary. As I said before, I am Rias Gremory, the King of the peerage and my Queen is Asumoto. Kiba is my Knight and my little Koneko Toujou is my Rook."

Kiba waved politely while Koneko and Asumoto nodded at the ravenette. So that's what Kiba's piece was, that explains why he was sparing with Asumoto. Of course he'd use the Knight trait as well because his ancestors were Samurai.

"We, of the Occult Research Club, are all Devils. Our club is a cover for the duties we must perform to ensure Kuoh is safe." She didn't need to go into detail about the history of each Faction knowing this girl was part of the Shinto's so she'd cut to the chase. "I've heard many things about the Priestess of Thunder, how you go from town to town purifying evil spirits and exterminating Stray Devil's. Won't your stay here in Kuoh restrict you from helping the rest of Japan?"

"Not really. There are thousands of other Shinto priest and priestess who travel. While Kuoh I do plan to graduate here and I love this town, I also felt it was necessary to have a miko purify the town of any evil that dwelled here."

"And do you see us as evil?" Rias asked cautiously.

Akeno shook her head, "Not at all. In my eyes evil is those who wish to do harm on the innocent. You've said you're duties are to protect Kuoh from that very same evil, which happen to be Strays. Devils."

Rias smiled, this girl's perspective of evil wasn't like those of the other Factions. Her uncle trained her welled. "In that case I would-"

"Don't even Rias." Asumoto interrupted. "You're grab for power won't work on this girl. She's the niece of Iwamatsu Hayashi, surely you don't wanna invoke his wrath."

"He's right, Rias," Akeno added, "I know you want to reincarnate me as a Devil because of my powers. However, that unfortunately won't happen. My uncle may try to harm you if he learned about your actions of turning me into a Devil. That and my duties to the supernatural world lay with the Shinto Faction, not the Devils. I can't willing give up my humanity for power or immortality. I'm sorry but I must humbly decline."

Rias sighed, there goes a good piece to add to her peerage to stop her engagement to Riser. However, she couldn't be mad at her, Rias heard of the power Iwamatsu Hayashi carried and wished to not face that power. Still, she needed to find a way to end this engagement of hers. She had to find a way, she just had to.

Rias looked hurt by her decline, no doubt she wanted to gain herself a powerful servant but Akeno had another solution. "My uncle has been trying to mend the feuds our Factions have had. Perhaps we can ours by becoming become allies and more importantly, friends?" The miko asked with a kind smile as she offered her hand.

Rias looked at the girl's hand for a long while, stunned that she was offering to be her ally even though she just turned down her own offer to join the Devils. Guess her uncle rubbed off on her. Iwamatsu was famous not only for his power but show compassion toward all the Factions, which many shook their heads at.

"He's loony. His compassion will be the death of him one day."

But it had not. One time, this of course was a rumor, was that he fought a Fallen Angel and when he defeated him, nursed him back to health.

Rias brother always said they wanted peace and maybe this could be the first step to obtaining peace. But more importantly, gaining herself a powerful ally. The noble Devil took the ravenette's hand and shook it. "Yes. I can tell just by looking at you, you're a good person Akeno."

Akeno smiled at the kind words. Her uncle never said anything about being allies with Rias. The poor man was so worried about her becoming a Devil he never stop to think about this option.

Ending the shake Rias addressed her peerage, "Well everyone, we have ourselves a new member of our club."

Akeno smiled at her new club members. Kiba smiled back, while Koneko continued eating her candy, Asumoto had a look of relief which confused her. Was he worried she'd becoming a Devil? Shooing that thought away she grabbed herself a cup of tea and began to talk with Rias and the others about what they do in Kuoh.

* * *

Night fell on the town and Akeno was at last walking home to her shrine. Her time spent with the Devils of Kuoh was rather pleasant. They told her about the contacts they preform along with the Stray Devil's they have to exterminate, and living life like normal people when not needing to perform tasks for the underworld.

Rias had shown her lot of kindness during their talks. It wasn't that surprisingly thought, the Gremory's were known to treat their servants and allies like that.

Akeno had also discovered that underneath that noble girl status was someone looking for a friend. She learned two out of three of her servants were grateful to be saved by her, one was not. Asumoto had said nothing about Rias, only that she was his master and he her servant. In fact Asumoto hadn't said much, Koneko was more talkative than he had. Something about that silver eyed samurai made him different to the others. He seemed to revolt being a Devil which had Akeno wondering why.

Her train of thought was stopped when she saw something out the corner of her eye. Turning to get a better look she found it was Asumoto and he seem to be looking around in case anyone was following him. What was he doing out here so late, shouldn't he be with Rias?

And why was he wearing a Shinto priest outfit?

Curiosity filled her as she began to follow the Devil, her skills in stealth allowed her to been unseen or detected by the samurai. Her tailing continued through alleyways, suburban areas, through more alleyways, all the way to the outskirts of the town. What could be all the way out here for the Devil not to teleport to, or could he not teleport to it?

She was given her answer when he arrived at a small shrine. It was old and ruined, the bell that hung was cracked and laid upon the dusty floor. Sitting on a stool was a statue of Susanoo, the God of storm and sea. Keeping out of sit she continued to watch much interest at what the brunette was doing here. She saw him drop to his knees and shakily move his hands together, in a praying motion. Akeno's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't just a samurai he was a Shinto too!

Continuing to watch, she saw Asumoto yelped in pain as he clutched his head which was followed a scream of anger from him as he jumped to his feet.

Akeno watched the samurai sadly. He wanted to pray to the God's of Shintoism but due to being a Devil couldn't do so. Poor boy, he must have dedicated his life to the Shinto way and it was taken from him. Rias probably didn't know anything about this and if she told her, drama could arise which she didn't wanna have occurring so she quietly slipped away from the scene, even if she wanted to comfort the former human.

When she returned to her home the ravenette sighed sadly. Asumoto's attempted praying and angry outburst played over and over in her head. That boy wanted his humanity back but there was no way to remove a Devil's Evil Piece without killing him.

Entering her bedroom she stepped in front of her mirror summoning forth two black feathered wings. Both wings slumped along with her shoulders as she sighed sadly.

"He's just like me." She thought aloud.

Well partially, he was a Shinto follower and had Devil powers he detested. She was a miko and had Fallen Angel powers she detested.

'Wonder how he'd feel if I told him about this side of me…'

Folding her wings back in, she stripped her school uniform off and had a quick shower before dressing herself in her miko outfit, and entering the shrine room where she went on her knees and preformed her prayers for the day.

As she prayed she began to think about Asumoto...she just realized he never gave her his last name.

In fact nobody ever addressed by his last name, only as Asumoto. Did he forget or was he hiding it and if so why? Could he be related to someone important, like she was?

She dug through her memories about what she knew about him. The silver eyed brunette was once a human, his descendants were samurai, and tonight she discovered he was a follower of the Shinto way.

…

Could it be possible...?

She had questions for the brunette, questions she hoped he would answer.

* * *

Anger. That's all he could feel right now. Anger toward the person who fucked his life over. He once had everything and it was now gone, all of it.

Asumoto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in anger, with good reasons to be. This was the thirtieth or something time to be hurt when trying to pray. Why would they refuse his prayers? He was once a devoted follower to Shintoism and could no longer do so, no matter how hard he prayed.

"This is your fault Rias…" He whispered, Rias smug expression flashing through his mind, "You did this to me! Because of you and you're fucking Devilry I can no longer pray to the Gods or my ancestors! You have desecrated by life, you have brought shame and dishonor onto me Rias Gremory!" His screams echoed around the room of his house.

"By all means keep screaming. I wasn't enjoying a comfortable nap. Nya."

Silver eyes narrowed as they turned to the window. Sitting on that window was a black cat with golden eyes, its tail swishing back a forth.

"Go away."

"And miss out on another angry rant by Asu-kun, not on your life boy. Nya." The feline smirked as a female voice came from its lips. It, or rather she, strolled casual across the floor and hopped onto his bed. "Besides you could use the company. What is this, the sixth, eighth time I've heard you screaming like a toddler who doesn't get sweets."

"Gee I wonder why?" Sarcasm filled his grumpy tone as he continued to glare at the cat, not surprised that it could talk.

"And why are you still dark brown? Ugh why choose such a terrible color, please go back to your natural color or dye it a color that bring out your eyes more, like red."

"Why red?"

"Cuz it'll show how grumpy you are. Nya!" The cat teased with a chuckle as it laid on his chest purring softly.

"You know I could tell Rias I have an SS-class criminal staying at my house." Asumoto threatened.

"Awww you wouldn't do that to a poor little kitty would you? Nya?" Her eyes went big as dinner plates as she stared at him.

"I wouldn't cuz it'd be a waste of time and you're actions were to protect your sister. Thought you can't justify you're actions of abandoning her."

"How is Shirone?" The cat changed the subject.

Asumoto clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Stoic like always."

"Kinda like how you are. Nya." Her reply was the middle finger. "Asu-kun, stop being so pouty. How about I cheer you up? Nya~"

"By 'cheer up' you mean take my virginity so can have babies, so no." He groaned when he felt extra weight being added to him. Gone was the cat, now replaced by a gorgeous woman with long black hair with golden eyes. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The interior of the kimono was red and open at her shoulders, giving Asumoto view to her enormous breasts which rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of size. On her head were cat ears and at her waist was not one but two tails swishing opposite directions.

"I liked you better as a cat, Kuroka. You weighed less."

Yes this was Kuroka, the very same Kuroka who became a Stray Devil after murdering her master. She was also a Nekomata and the elder sister of Shirone, better known as Koneko Toujou. What nobody realized was that Kuroka hadn't murdered her master but rather killed him in defense of her sister, after which she left her sister alone and was wanted a criminal for it. She eluded capture many times and was nearly caught once, after which she just seem to vanish off the face of the earth.

The answer to that was thanks to a certain samurai. Asumoto stumbled upon her one day, recognizing who she was he offered her shelter, as long as she didn't show her true form in public less Rias discover his treacherous actions of harboring a criminal. He understand why she did what she did but pitied her for not taking Koneko with her.

As for Kuroka, she was grateful for his actions for saving her but nevertheless enjoyed teasing him when she could. Unfortunately for her, today was one of his bad days.

"You're an ass!" Kuroka pouted smacking him lightly on the chest, "Didn't your mom tell you not tell a woman she's fat!?"

"Hm." Asumoto sat up pushing the cat girl off him and got out of bed heading for the door. "I'm not in the mood for your antics."

"Asumoto."

He halted when he heard her address his full name, meaning she was serious. Looking over his shoulder he saw her expression was very serious.

"You're not the only one who knows the pain of loss. I lost my sister."

"Which you brought upon yourself. I lost everything." With those words he departing, leaving Kuroka alone.

Kuroka sighed as she laid on his bed. Stupid boy, his negative emotions were swirling around him like a hurricane. If he didn't come to terms with the past, the pain he had would consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Strike!"

"Parry!

"Block!"

"Strike!"

Murayama, captain of Kendo club, watched her best friend and vice-captain, Katase, shout instructions to the students.

The Kendo club of Kuoh Academy were filled with hard working woman, determined to prove themselves in the way of the sword, but they also had a reputation for beating up the perverts, mainly the perverted trio, for spying on them. Multiple times the principle warned both groups to stop these actions and after hearing about it happening again this morning Megumi had enough.

Murayama and Issei were both told if this happens one more time, they would be expelled and the kendo club would either be disbanded or placed under new leadership due to Murayama being the one to encourage these beatings on the perverts.

Murayama had said if they wouldn't spy on the club they wouldn't need to beat them, but Megumi wouldn't have any of that saying it wasn't the Kendo clubs responsibility to punish Mr. Hyoudou but hers. So in the end, both brunettes promised to stop, Issei was trying hard not to break his word knowing if he was expelled his parents, particular his mother, would give him hell. As for Murayama, she didn't care what happened to that pervert so long as he stopped spying on the club.

'Megumi-sama would understand how we feel if she was being watched by perverts while dressing.' The Kendo captain muttered with a growl

Quickly glancing at the clock, which read 4:30, she cleared her throat to address her students. "Alright everyone that's enough please gather around!" She commanded. Like soldiers of an army every one of them lowered their shinai and turned to face the captain. "As you're aware this year's championship is coming! Unlike the previous years, the entire team will be participating but like always Asumoto-san will be representing all of Kuoh Academy!"

The Japanese Kendo Tournament was a sport high schools all across Japan take part in with Kuoh joining it seven years ago coming in last every time, until Asumoto came along. The once all girls club had been given its first official boy when he enrolled to Kuoh two years ago and the skills Murayama saw him display had her pick him to represent the team and it had been her best choice as captain, his swordsmanship was nearly unbeatable, nearly.

He won second place for Kuoh last year and promised to win first this time.

"Do you think Gakuen will be their?" Asked one of the girls, a worried look on her face.

"Of course they are!" Answered Katsue with a frown, "Kyoto Gakuen is the number one champion in the whole country! We would have won first place last year if they hadn't taken part."

It was true, the kendo team of Kyoto Gakuen was the best in the whole country, they were also the rival school to Kuoh's kendo club and their team captain, Rika Moritsugu, was the only one to defeat Asumoto in the championship. Murayama had a bitter hatred for Kyoto's best swordswoman and would ensure she wouldn't win this year.

Murayama shared a look with her pink haired friend, both knew Moritsugu wouldn't be easy to beat but they still had to give it their best and pray Asumoto would beat her this time.

"How did Asumoto lose?"

All eyes turns to the questioner who just so happened to be the new girl everyone was talking about, Akeno Hayashi.

After school finished the busty beauty decided to speak with the silver eyed Devil. When she found him he was at the Kendo club, so she sat quietly and watched the club do their activities. During practice, her eyes flickered every few minutes to Asumoto, watching him attacks, parries, and blocks in quick succession while moving back and forth. Even without his Devil powers, the black haired beauty could see Asumoto's swordsmanship was incredible and while he may not be at the level of a master she could see he was the best swordsman in the entire school. Which lead to the question to how someone as skillful as him would come in second place?

"She was faster." The silver eyed male answered with a sigh which caused a collection of gasps to come from the girls, "She managed to land a hit on me mere seconds before I did. Had I been a little faster it have been a draw and a rematch could have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up Asumoto-san, you'll get her this time." Katase reassured with a comforting smile, "I've seen you training in here every day which means you might have a chance at beating Moritsugu."

"But wouldn't Moritsugu also be training?" One girl asked, "A friend I know at Kyoto Gakuen told me she was a protégé, became assistant master at the dojo she trained at when she was only thirteen."

"But Asumoto has been training since he could walk!" Murayama protested, "He even beat me and Katase in a two on one match and turn down the roll of club captain."

"Moritsugu was rumored to have beaten five masters at once."

"Oh my god, you all know she's full of herself. She thinks she's the best because she won the championship five times." Katase snorted with a scowl.

"When you're the undefeated champion for five years straight, arrogance tends to get the better of you." Asumoto replied with a sigh. "All we can do is hope that I win this year."

"If you win second place again that means you still the second best in all of Japan." Murayama said smiling proudly. "Well that's all for now, good job everyone. Will practice again tomorrow."

Glad Rias' Queen was finally available Akeno approached the Devil, she couldn't stop thinking about last night's discovery of Asumoto being a Shinto which was why she wanted to speak to him. Did Rias and the rest of the ORC know about this? They seemed oblivious to it or maybe the red head noble was being respectful by not talking about his past in front of others. However, his actions of checking if he was being followed meant Rias may not know and if so, should she be told about it?

….

No, she would not bring it up, it was his be kept secret, and it would stay secret until he was ready to tell someone.

While her original reason for being here was now discarded she still wanted to get to know the samurai. He didn't seem like a bad guy but something must have happened for him to have bad blood with his master, Rias. Did he treat the other Devil's that way? Her answers would come but not yet. For now, she'd try and be Asumoto's friend.

"Hi Asumoto," She greeted politely with a smile, "That was some incredible swordsmanship you showed during your practice. It's no wonder you're the best in Kuoh Academy."

"You honor me with your compliments, Akeno-chan, I thank you for them." The Devil smiled as he removed the training gear. "However, they are not necessary."

"But they are. I've never seen someone so skilled before…I assume they are to exterminate Strays?" She asked in a lower tone once everyone was gone, her reply was a dirty look from the brunette.

"Must you really bring that up?" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly. "I just wanna get to know you better. Why don't we have some tea at my place then?"

"You know I can't go to church and shrine you don't that? I am a Devil after all. We can have some at my place, it's not far from the school."

After packing up the last of his gear and changing into some casual clothes the human and devil set off to the samurai's house, which he was right about being close, it just so happened to be five blocks down the street from Kuoh Academy. The house was a decent size, it was only a single level with a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms both having a bathroom of their own and the rent was supplied by the Gremory clan.

"It ain't much but it's comfortable." Asumoto said opening the door and allowing her to enter first before he set off to the kitchen to prep the tea.

Akeno looked around examining the interior of the building. The young Devil was right about it not being much, the walls were white, one picture of the beach on the wall opposite of the TV.

'He could use some redecorating. Huh what's that?' Her scanning of the room halted when she notice some words written above the doorway. "Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home." She read the words slowly.

"That's a haiku by Matsuo Basho." Asumoto said carrying two steaming cups of tea.

"My uncle has some haikus by him. He use to read them to me when I was a child." She paused taking the cup of tea and blowing to cool it. "So, Asumoto, I know you don't want to talk about your Devil powers but I'm curious to know more about you. You're Rias Queen and you clearly use the Knight trait's speed which is why you're so fast."

"I wasn't use my Devil powers during Kendo or spar against Kiba. I train myself every day, as a samurai should. I mustn't let my skills diminish, even in these times of peace. There is always trouble brewing around Kuoh, mainly Strays which I am thankful for, I don't want any trouble with Grigori or Heaven." The Devil replied sipping his tea.

The busty beauty stared at him in shock. He hadn't been using his devil powers at all!? If he was that fast, how fast was he using them?

"But tell me, what's Hayashi's niece doing in Kuoh?"

Realizing she was being asked a question she shook herself out of the shock and replied. "Well I'm not here to cause trouble if that's what you're worried about. You were their when I told Rias why I was here but since you're asking I'll remind you; I'm only here to finish my school at Kuoh and that's all."

"But why here? Did you know Kuoh was under Rias control?"

"I didn't. Nor did my uncle. We thought it was a quiet town in the countryside. Which reminds me, why exactly is Rias here? I expected someone like her to be in the Underworld preparing to be the next heir of the clan since her brother is the current Lucifer."

Asumoto smirked behind his cup of tea, "I assume your uncle told you?"

"Of course. My uncle is a wise man, Asumoto-san and one not to trifle with. You heard the stories and rumors no?"

"Like how he took out three S class Stray Devil's with just a dagger? Or when a group of rouge priest tried to force the Himejima's into Christianity and sent their heads back to the Church?"

"Or when he fought a Fallen Angel and treated his wounds after defeating him? He always told me that story."

"Perhaps it is a means to show compassion toward your enemies after you defeat them."

"Maybe…but not everyone deserves compassion for. Especially murders and traitors."

"Cheers to that." The Devil said sipping his tea again. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"Who taught you to make such excellent tea? This is wonderful." She asked with a smile after sipping her tea again.

"Ha. It's nothing compared to yours. I apologize for not voicing it sooner but you make some excellent tea."

Before Akeno could reply the sound of a cat meowing was heard followed by a black bur rushing into the room and onto Asumoto's lap. "Ara ara. You never told me you had a cat. Here kitty kitty kitty kitty kity kitty~." She put her hand out hoping the feline would come to her.

"Kurohime tends to only let me pet her, though I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually." Asumoto said petting the cat's head making it purr in joy. "She wasn't bought in a story if you're wondering how I got her. She was a stray cat wandering the streets. I couldn't leave her out there so I took her in and since then she's been nothing but a lazy ass. Sitting on the windowsill, floor, anyone she thinks is comfortable. Ow! Kuro no!" He scolded as the cat dug its claws into his flesh as if knowing about the jabs he made toward her.

"Ara. She doesn't like when you do that."

"She always doesn't like when I threaten to take away her cat nip." He looked at the cat who glared back before retracting her claws and hopping off his lap to find a new place to relax at. Shaking his head in amusement he turned back to the human. "So, you're just here to finish your schooling and that's it? No spreading Shintoism or stuff like that?"

"Nope. We don't spread our faith around the world like Christmas or Muslims do." Akeno replied with a shake of her head. "Thought I must ask, how often do you get Strays?"

"Not a lot surprisingly. Probably cuz there are two noble devil's sharing this territory. The Gremory's allow the Sitri's to be here since Rias is friends with Sona. Heh, of the two I think Sona is doing a better job at blending in with the human world. Changing her name to Souna Shitori is a clever trip to keep her enemies away but changing her appears could also help too. She's also the president of the Student Council."

So it wasn't just Rias Gremory but Sona Sitri as well who attended this school. How would her uncle react to this, would he pull her out of Kuoh and home school her? No, he said he'd let her finish schooling here, but he'd probably check on her more often. Yes he worried about her, but he was still the clan head of the Hayashi's. If he was so worried he could step down and let someone else take the positon.

She'd speak with him about it later. At least trouble didn't happen every day, which she half expected, since this town was run by two devils. "Hmm I wonder if Rias told her brother or Sona about me coming here." She thought aloud before finishing her tea.

"Doubtful. Knowing my master, she tends to not interact with her brother, and Sona will probably be told the next time those two talk." The brunette replied.

"I see. Well it's been fun, Asumoto-san, but I must be off to home. Perhaps next time we meet we can have lunch?"

"Of course, it would be a great chance of pace then spending everyday with the peerage." The Samurai smiled at the offer the beauty gave while escorting her to the door and waving farewell to Akeno before shutting the door.

"Akeno Hayashi huh? You never told me the niece of Iwamatsu was at Kuoh now. Nya."

"You don't need to know everything." Asumoto replied to Kuroka who now was in human form standing at the entryway to the kitchen. "Besides she isn't here to harm us, only to finish her school which I'm thankful for. Thought knowing who her uncle is she wouldn't intentionally cause trouble."

"Well good that makes one less person to worry about hunting for me. Nya. Since that's her plan what will you do?"

"Try to be a friend." Asumoto replied as he strolled into the kitchen to get another cup of tea. "Rias tried to turn her into a Devil."

"Figure she would, those devils can be so damn greedy." Kuroka said with a huff of air. "First she takes my sister and then tried to get the Priestess of Thunder. Either she's greedy for power or stupid to not know whose niece she tried to recruit. I may be a criminal on the run but even I've heard stories of Akeno Hayashi, I remember hearing someone say she's as beautiful as she as deadly. Nya"

"Well I've never seen her in battle yet so I'd have to see if she is as beautiful as she his deadly." The brunette replied taking a seat at the table while stirring his second cup of tea.

Kuroka felt a feral grim make its way upon her face when she heard the Samurai. "Does that mean you're taking a liking to her already? Nya?"

"And what if I have? Even you can't deny she's pretty Kuroka. Plus she's very nice, since you were watching our conversation the whole time."

"I had to make sure my sla-I mean savior was safe. Nya." She sighed in relief that he hadn't heard her joke about calling him her slave. Any mention of him being called that would undoubtedly sent him into a rage since he was, from his point of view, a slave to Rias Gremory. "Also who's gonna feed me cat nip?"

"Awww you do care about me." Asumoto said sarcastically. The relationship between him and Kuroka was a love hate one. While he had a love for cats and truthfully found her attractive, he would never date her. Beauty didn't count for everything. Her playful attitude could fun either be fun or annoying to the Samurai, it all deepened on how he was feeling and powerful as she was with Senjutsu, she may possibly be the laziest person he ever met. Everyday he'd come home to find her laying around in some part of the house either as a cat or human with pits and pieces of trash scattered about.

And she was a wanted criminal, from the points of view of the Underworld at least. Even if her actions were meant to protect her sister, he always told himself he'd never date a criminal.

"Asu-kun."

"Hm?"

"Is Shirone happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Shirone happy with her life as a servant under Rias Gremory?"

"How should I know? You're grumpy cat of a sister rarely show's any emotion. No doubt it was by the traumatizing experience she had as a child, which I'm not blaming you for." He added when the black haired girl glared at him. "But more importantly, since you dug your claws into me early, you ain't getting cat nip tonight."

"NYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I don't wanna hear it Kurohime. You hurt your master so you must be punished for it." Asumoto replied ignoring the whining Stray Devil while drinking his tea.

* * *

She looked down from the window she was at, staring at the trio, more specifically, staring at the brunette in the red t-shirt, Issei Hyoudou, infamously known as one of the pervert trio. To the normal people he was nothing special, just a pervert who wanted nothing better than to see girls naked.

However to her, to Rias Gremory of the Gremory household, he was something more.

"I bet you're giving him quite a view of your breasts."

Rias frowned before turning away from the window to face the man who spoke. "Theirs's no need to say such things, my stubborn Queen."

Asumoto looked up from the book he was reading, the seafoam eyes of his master reflecting off the spectacles he wore. "Actually there is. Your chest is huge and you have no shame of showing them to anyone, specifically to that boy, who I'm inclined to ask why have you taken an interest in?"

"Because he's special."

"Yeah he's special alright. Special at being an idiotic pervert."

"So you think, but I have no doubt that Issei Hyoudou holds a Sacred Gear."

Asumoto's eyes widened briefly at what his master said before laughing. "Seriously? Why would God bestowed upon this pervert a Sacred Gear? What's more, do you even know which one it is?"

"I don't know to either of those questions but I do know that I'm going to make him my new servant."

"As a means to fill in the space you wanted Akeno for and to gain more power."

"Yes." Rias didn't deny her reasons for it, even if she felt annoyance toward the silver eyed Queen. "Whatever Sacred Gear Issei has, I intend to have it belong to me."

"Rias, if I had to choose between Akeno and Issei. I'd take the former, even if she's Iwamatsu's uncle, she has more skill in battle than that pervert you desire to recruit. He won't survive in the supernatural world Rias, trust me, its best you leave him be and search for someone who can fight. But knowing you, you won't stop until you have what you have, which makes ask about how you plan on recruiting him? By letting him die like you do with most your servants or are you go up to him, flash your tits, and offer him to join? He'd definitely take the latter of the two."

Irritation was the emotion the red head was feeling toward her Queen. Why in the name of Maou did she reincarnate this boy if he was going to tell her what to do!? She won't allow him to tell her what she could and couldn't do. She was the master of this peerage, not Asumoto. She chose who she wanted to recruit, not Asumoto. And if she wanted Issei, she would get Issei!

Asumoto glared at Rias behind his book when she went back to observing the pervert. Whatever Sacred Gear that boy held would be useless within his hands. He had never been in a fight and whenever he was in danger he'd run. Did she really think a weak idiot of a pervert could help her peerage? Even if he had one of the 13 Longinus, he'd just be dead weight for them to carry around.

Still it wouldn't hurt to try and find out what Sacred Gear he possessed, and he knew just the girl to do that.

Before speaking to said girl he had a lunch meet up with another girl.

Setting his book down he slipped out of the clubroom and into the cafeteria were he found Akeno waiting for him in an empty corner with a bento box. When she spotted him a smile appeared on her elegant face.

"Hello Asumoto-san."

"Hello Akeno. There's no need for suffix, where friends remember." The Samurai replied cheerfully taking the seat opposite of the ravenette. "I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"Not at all. Thought now that you're hear people may think we're dating." Akeno giggled taking notice of the many students who stopped and stared at the two.

"Dating Iwamatsu's niece doesn't sound like a bad idea." Asumoto teased with a wink.

"Ara ara Asu-kun, you're quite brave to say that when we've just met a week ago."

"What can I say? You're beauty is quit captivating." His comment caused quite the blush to form on the priestess face, which he grinned at. Charm was the best way to make a girl like you.

"Handsome and charming. You are full of surprises Asu-kun." Moving around the table, she sat herself right next to him her smiling widened as her fingers began tracing circles on his thigh. "What else are you hiding~?"

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word." He said waving his finger with another wink.

Seeing the Devil play hardball with her, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Pleeease~?" Her question caused quite a shiver to run through the silver eyed boy's body making her giggle. Akeno always found amusement in teasing boys sexually, it was so cute watching them blush and stutter like a shy child. This playfulness of course was a trait also inherited by her fallen angel blood.

Yet this Devil was quite the hard one to crack. Asumoto only smirked, even if his hormone level had risen slightly he wasn't gonna let this girl seduce him that easily. Just then their came a loud growl which sounded like a tiger reading to pounce on its prey making the human giggle again.

"Ara ara someone's hungry."

"Guess we should eat or will get no food to hold us over during class." The devil agreed before taking his food and eating it.

"You know I have to ask, if all the religious factions exist, why do the Shinto and Egyptian gods never interact with their followers of human world?"

"They like to keep to themselves." Asumoto stated simply, "Ra and Amaterasu see no reason to get involved in the conflicts that have ravaged this world. They were asked many times to aid in the Great War but were always turned down."

"You sound as if you've met them before."

"I haven't, but others have. They've told me about the Gods of Egypt and Japan. Ra is kind, fatherly, and slow to anger. While the Shinto gods…hm the ones you pray to. They are said to be very lazy caring not for the troubles of others but themselves and rarely listen to the prayers of their followers. Or so I've been told."

Akeno glanced at the devil, was that how the gods of Shintoism were? Was that they shut out Asumoto's prayers and why they didn't hear her prayers to save her mother? Did Amaterasu not care about her followers!? She was told by her uncle that Amaterasu loved and cared for all Shinto followers. If she was why didn't she save her mother!?

"On another note, Rias said Issei has a Sacred Gear."

Akeno's anger was quickly replaced with surprise at the news. "Issei Hyoudou has a Sacred Gear? How does she know?"

"I don't know. Never asked how she discovered it but what I can't believe is that a weapon create by god for humans to use was gifted to a pervert like him. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well the God from the Bible works in mysterious ways. I don't know what He or the Angels do in Heaven since I'm not a Christian." Akeno shrugged, with the topic of religion being brought up perhaps now would be a good time to ask about what religion he belonged to, even though she knew that already. "Asu-kun, do you follow Christianity or Shintoism?"

There was no answer from the Devil, only a pausing in his motion to eat his next bite. Silence followed as the ravenette waited patiently for Asumoto to reply, hopefully she hadn't upset him with the question.

Asumoto was wondering why she asked him such a question. Was she curious to know what religion he followed, or did she know he was a Shinto follower and trying to know about it in a subtle way? He never told anyone, not even Rias, about his religious devotion to Shintoism. Either she was curious or…

Had she followed him? Did she see him going out to one of his usual prayer attempts and follow him!? He always made sure nobody followed him to where he went so how could he not sensed or see her? Perhaps the answer to his questions was that Akeno was very stealthy.

But if she know knew why hadn't she confronted him early about it? Why wait now to ask?

"Asumoto-kun?"

The brunette looked to Akeno who still was waiting for an answer. What should he do? If he said no would she tell him she followed him? But if he said yes, they could have a friendly talk about Shintoism and ask more questions about each other.

Before he could open his mouth to reply the bell rang notifying lunch was over. At least now he could think about his decision to say yes or no.

"Sorry Akeno, perhaps later I can answer your question." He apologized while tossing the remains of his lunch in the trash.

"If it's something that trouble's you there's no need to talk about, I was just wondering."

"No no it's fine. Next time we talk I'll answer your question. See ya later." And off the Samurai went to his next class.

Akeno waved to him until he was out of sight to release a sigh. The way he reacted to her question told that maybe she had overstepped boundary in questions and possibly spills the beans on learning his secret. If he confronted her about it she would definitely apologize for it. There was just something about that boy that made him seem familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

He was a samurai and Shinto follower named Asumoto, but there was nothing wrong with that. Many people had that name while others had similar sounding, like Katsumoto or Matsumoto, but that name, Asumoto, it sounded so familiar to her, like she heard it somewhere before.

The more questions that came to mind the more she wanted to know about the brunette.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Kuroka asked eyeing her fellow Devil with confusion and curiosity as he paced the room. She had been enjoying the afternoon sun when Asumoto returned home saying he had a job for her which surprised her great.

"I need you to smell a boy's scent for me. His name is Issei Hyoudou, a second year student who attends Kuoh Academy. I'm asking you this because Rias says he possesses a Sacred Gear which I believe you can figure out which one it is since you are capable of doing so with your Senjutsu magic."

Ah, that's why he needed her. To do what he could not; getting conformation on what Sacred Gear this Hyoudou boy possessed. "Naw. Sounds boring and a waste of time. Besides why should I do that?" She asked turning away from Asumoto. "You're not my master and even if you decided to kick me out of the house, you know I could defeat you easily with my Senjutsu."

She waited for Asumoto reply, whatever he was going to say she'd brush it off.

"Ah that's too bad. Then what am I gonna do with the giant bag of cat nip I bought for you?"

Kuroka's ears twitched, did he say giant bag of catnip? He was lying, he had to be. The Nekoshou glared suspiciously at Asumoto which only made the Queen of Rias laugh before heading to the kitchen. Whatever she was going to say was stopped by the sound of a bag being shook. Not a tiny back but a large heavy one.

Her eyes widened when he returned holding a large bag with a kitten on it. Kuroka licked her lips hungrily, not at Asumoto, but the bag he held.

"You sure you won't do this little task for me?" He asked again with a grin knowing he had her.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to help, especially now that Fallen Angels are here."

…

Asumoto's eyes narrowed, did she say Fallen Angels were in Kuoh town? "What did you say?" He asked, hoping she'd explain.

"Fallen Angels are in here. See, I was out checking on Shirone like always when I felt four unknown signatures. Curious, I decided to see what it was and lo and behold, Fallen Angels are whispering amongst themselves. I didn't hear what they were saying but they mention a plan involving a Sacred Gear before leaving."

This wasn't good. Fallen Angels in Kuoh meant trouble was brewing. More importantly did Rias know about this? Did the Fallen Angels know they were trespassing on Gremory soil? And what was this plan involving a Sacred Gear? Did they also know about the Sacred Gear Hyoudou possessed and if so, were they planning to kill or recruit him?

"By your reaction you didn't know about this. I wonder, did Rias Gremory not know about this either, or perhaps she dose and didn't tell you?"

Silver eyes narrowed more at the question Kuroka brought up. Did Rias know and not tell him? He hoped it was former because if it wasn't, Rias was gonna be in trouble. While he didn't get along well with Rias, the two always shared informed before announcing it to the peerage. Maybe Rias didn't know, perhaps the Fallen Angels appeared in town last night.

But what if they already where here and Rias was keeping it a secret?

The more he thought about them the bigger his headache grew making sigh pass through his lips. Rias had some explaining to do, which she better answer honestly to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, did you know Fallen Angels were in Kuoh? Rias, why are Fallen Angel's in Kuoh? Did you know about this? I didn't encounter then, only spotting them last night. More importantly, why haven't you ordered them to leave? It's been five days since they arrived and you've done nothing about them. They need to leave otherwise there will be trouble, which I know you don't want."

Asumoto walked the streets trying to imagine himself in a scenario confronting Rias about the Fallen Angels but so far nothing good seem to be coming to mind. The questions from the day before plagued his dreams which made his night very restless. Tired as he may be, he would make sure to question Rias about this situation.

"Asumoto-san!"

Asumoto's eyes widened briefly at who was calling him. Why was Issei Hyoudou calling him? What reason could he have with speaking to him? Deciding to see what the pervert wanted he turned around to speak but instead found himself raising a brow at what he saw.

It was Issei, brown hair and brown eyes, but he wasn't why he rose a brow.

It was because he wasn't alone.

There was a pretty girl the same age as him clinging to his arm and purposefully pressing her large breasts against his arm, which explained his gleeful expression. She had long black hair reaching to her waist with violet eyes that never left the pervert. She looked almost exactly like Akeno, but younger, shorter haired, and wearing a school uniform never seen before.

"Ara ara. Who's this pretty girl?"

Speak of the Devil—oh wait he is a Devil! Akeno Hayashi appeared around the corner, smiling like always as she joined the group.

The younger black haired girl smiled, "I'm Yuuma Amano, Issei-kun's girlfriend!"

….

"Girlfriend?"

"Ara ara, Ise-kun has a girlfriend now?

"That's right!" Issei cheered happily, "Yumma-chan, this is Akeno-san and Asumoto-san, my senior's in high school."

"I'm not sure if I should be surprise or worried for this girl, considering who exactly you are…" Asumoto trailed off still looking at Issei with a raised brow. "Meh, whatever. Not my problem."

"Well I hope you both have a good time." Akeno said still smiling.

"Thank you Akeno-sama. Ise-kun, let's hurry we don't wanna be late for school. It as a pleasure meeting you Asumoto-san, Akeno-san." Yumma said pulling Issei along.

"Farewell." Asumoto said waving until the couple was out of sight. When they were the Samurai frowned as he shared a look with Akeno who was also frowning as well as glaring.

"You sensed it too?"

"Yeah." Akeno muttered suppressing her anger, "What will you do?"

"That depends on Rias. If she knows the Fallen Angels are after Issei that mean's she has to double her efforts if she wants that Sacred Gear."

"And if she doesn't?"

Asumoto didn't answer the busty beauty's question, his mind was preoccupied with the facts that Issei was dating a Fallen Angel, a rather clumsy one at that. She wasn't doing a good job with concealing her magic, he could still sense it from here. Still, Issei dating a Fallen was troubling news, not to him, but to Rias. Did she know about this? Was she going to do anything about it? It wasn't his problem, she wanted Issei, not him.

Remembering Iwamatsu's niece asked him a question he answered, "Then she lost herself a possible servant to Grigori."

That surprised Akeno greatly, he didn't sounded concerned, but rather glad Grigori was making a move against Rias. Why was that?

'Hmm you're interesting me more and more Asumoto-san. Just who are you?'

* * *

Asumoto laid against a tree enjoying the shade it provided from the sun, this year's winter had been surprisingly warm. Perhaps global warning was taking a stronger effect on the world, or some of the gods wanted to turn up the heat and make the humans sweat.

Class had ended early and there was no Kendo training for today leaving him a whole hour till the ORC had its usual meeting. Today seemed rather normal, Rias didn't speak with him during break or lunch about the Fallen Angels leaving him to conclude that she had no knowledge about their presence in Kuoh.

This town was under her protection and from the silver eyed samurai's point of view, she was doing a terrible job at that. Letting Strays enter was one thing, they'd hunt them down and exterminate them, but a group of Fallen Angels was something else.

"You want me to bother you or should I leave you to your nap?"

Asumoto opened an eye to find a familiar black cat sitting next to him tail swishing back and forth. "By all means bother me. Though I'm surprised you're here. What if Rias discovers you?"

"Don't you have to worry about that. Nya. My news is more important anyway." Kuroka said checking to make sure they were totally alone. "I did as you asked and took a whiff of that Hyoudou boy's scent. He smells like a pervert but underneath that, I could smell something else…the scent of a dragon."

Asumoto opened his other eye staring at the Stray Devil in shock. Kuroka seem to always surprise him, first discovering Fallen Angels and now she learned that Issei smelt like a dragon, which meant only one thing. Issei Hyoudou had one of the Heavenly Dragon Emperors! Which also meant the Fallen Angels were after his Sacred Gear!

This…this was big. Way bigger than he imagined! Hyoudou was blessed with one of the thirteen Longinus's, but which one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig or Albion? With this information he had to tell Rias right away.

…

No, he wouldn't tell her at all. Rias hadn't done anything for him, so why give her something as important as one of the Heavenly Dragons? And why waste her remaining Evil Pieces on a weak pervert like Issei? Even if he unlocked his Sacred Gear, he'd probably come up with useless and perverted techniques that would do nothing to aid in a battle.

'You should have acted sooner Rias.' Asumoto muttered to himself as he started scratching Kuroka's ears. "Good job, my little friend. As promised that bag of catnip is all yours."

Kuroka purred joyfully at the petting and reward. "You know, maybe I'll help you more if you keep giving me cat nip. Nyyyaaaa~"

"Don't push your luck kitty."

After an hour of relaxing the Devil went to the ORC to join his fellow Devils, each one in their usual spot; Koneko sitting on the couch munching on snacks, Kiba standing off to the side, and Rias sat at her desk looking over papers. She smiled when she at last saw her Queen arrive.

"There you are, Asumoto. I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you. Where've you been?"

"Sorry Rias, I dozed off under a comfortable tree, and a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kiba chuckled at his answering while Koneko ignored him.

"Well I wouldn't want my adorable servant have bad luck from a black cat now." Rias replied still smiling while organizing the papers before rising to her feet to move around the desk. Now that everyone was here she could inform them of her discovery. "I have some very interesting information everyone. Thanks to Koneko, we've discovered that the Fallen Angels, one of the going by the name of Yumma Amano, is dating Issei Hyoudou. This is a rather bold move by them and whatever their motives are is still unclear to me. Thought I believe they plan to kill him.

"Then what are we gonna do Buchou?" Kiba asked, curious to see what his master would do, and how Asumoto would protest.

"Keep observing them. I've arranged to have my familiar give him one of our flyers so that I can be summoned to him should anything happen, which I'm hoping will."

"So you do want that poor boy to be killed off? That's low Rias, even by my standards."

"Not to sound rude but Asumoto-senpai is right, Buchou." Kiba added with an apologetic smile, "Wouldn't be easier and less of a problem to just talk to Issei about this instead of letting him die? Perhaps let him think about it instead of forcing it upon him?"

Rias smiled devilishly, "While that dose sound like a smarter idea, Kiba-kun, I want to have Issei part of my peerage and I'm sure all of you will get along with him just fine. Wait and see, everything will go according to plan."

While Rias showed her smirk, Asumoto hide his, 'Not while I'm you're Queen, you greedy bitch.'

* * *

Yumma walked through the empty street, a smile on her face. A smile that hide a much eviler meaning to it. Issei Hyoudou was such a naïve pervert, it was too easy to play the part of an innocent girl wanting to be his boyfriend. And now with him believing they were dating she could—

"Hello, Yumma."

Yuma froze in her tracks before glancing over her shoulder to see who called her. Imagine her surprise to find the boy from before, Asumoto if she remembered his name correctly. What was he doing here, and how had he snuck up on her without being noticed, he was just a human. Maybe she was too deep in thought to notice him before, yeah that had to be why. Turing to face the handsome youth she smiled at him, "Asumoto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"You can drop the act, Fallen Angel." The moment he said those words, Yumma's pretty face morphed into one of surprise before shifting to angry expression which was followed by a pair of black raven wings sprouted from her back and a red light spear appearing in her hand. Asumoto simply raised his hands in a peace gesture. This Fallen Angel wasn't too smart, it was the middle of the day and she was revealing her supernatural form without throwing up any sort of barrier to keep possible eyewitnesses from seeing them. "Relax, I'm not here to fight. I only wish to talk. I have some questions to ask you Fallen Angel that's all."

Apparently his words had no effect, her weapon arm was still raised and her eyes only narrowed more which he sighed at. "Guess I have to repeat myself. I'm only here to talk, so lower the weapon." He truly hoped the girl would listen, he hadn't followed her for no reason. "Yumma—"

"It's Raynare!" She spat, her violet eyes never leaving him. This guy, he clearly wasn't normal, was he a Devil or was he here with the Priestess of Thunder?

"Raynare, please calm down and let speak. I don't want this to get ugly."

She sensed no lie within his words, he was unarmed, and had his hands raised in surrender. Did he really come here just to talk? Still suspicious of the man she relaxed her body but kept her weapon at the ready should he try something. "Fine."

"Good, but put those things away or you'll attract attention."

"I—"

"Will put them away." Repeated the brunette calmly.

Frowning at his demands the Fallen Angel retracted her wings and dispelled her spear. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Raynare, but if you must know then I will tell you. My name is Asumoto, I'm Rias Gremory's Queen." He expected the Fallen Angel to react how she did, her body tensing up and fear filling her eyes. "Seeing as how you've entered Rias Gremory's territory without her permission and that idiot master of mine won't do it herself, I've come to ask why are you here. And no lies, I want the whole truth."

Scowling at the Devil, the dark haired woman spoke knowing she had no choice but to answer the Queen of Rias Gremory's questions. "I came to kill Issei Hyoudou."

"To kill Issei Hyoudou." Repeated Asumoto, a little surprised. Did she not know which Sacred Gear he had? "Why?"

"Because he's obviously a threat to us and must be eliminated."

"Azazel's not stupid, Raynare," Asumoto said with a frown, "He wouldn't just send his forces here just to kill a Sacred Gear possessor, that's not like him. Or are you acting on orders from someone else? Or perhaps you're a rouge group causing mischief? Which is it?"

"I was here on Azazel's orders!" She stared wide eyed at what she just blurted out. If she was to get out of this she'd have to tell him the whole thing. "What I mean is that I was ordered by Azazel-sama to observe Issei Hyoudou but I thought killing him would be a better choice."

….

"A stupid choice you mean." Asumoto facepalmed, annoyance showing on his face. "You were given direct orders by your leader to watch him and you so stupidly choice to disobey those orders. Tell me Raynare, do you even know Issei? Have you learned anything about Issei? Have you even tried to sense anything unusual about him? Because I have, I know what he carries, and I know the power residing with in. A friend of mind checked him out for him and woudnl't you know, he smelt like a dragon."

Raynare's eyes widened once more. The pervert smelt like a dragon! That meant either he had a powerful Sacred Gear or...

"That's right, you finally figured it out. He may have one of the Heavenly Dragon's residing within him. Instead of seeing him as a threat, why not an ally? Instead of killing him why not recruit him to your side? If he can unlock that power, then he would be beneficial to any of the factions, specific to your since you can't reincarnate people like Devils can. And speaking of Devils, if you kill Issei you'll be giving him to Rias."

Raynare was god smacked at what he said. She never expected to know that pervert possessed one of the Heavenly Dragons within him. She hadn't know because of her stupidity of disobeying orders to do her own plans. Plans that until now realized were foolish. Asumoto was right, if she killed Issei she'd be serving him up to Rias on a silver platter and allowing her to gain a Longinus wielder, which could be dangerous for her.

"So," She said slowly as if to repeat the Devils words, "You're suggesting I recruit him to Grigori?"

Asumoto shrugged, "If you get to him first maybe, thought that choice lies with Issei himself, you can't force it upon him but you can offer it to him. So here's some friendly advise; follow your orders from Azazel, observe and get to know the boy, forget about your murder scheme, and when you feel the time is right, tell him everything and offer to recruit him. Later." With a casual wave to the beauty, Asumoto turned the other way humming a tune in the processes.

Raynare stood their thinking over Asumoto's words, still surprised that a Devil helped her. She could still kill him, but on the other hand recruiting him to Grigori would be a major power and moral boost to the Fallen Angels, but what would Azazel say? He ordered her to observe him.

But having a Heavenly Dragon in their ranks…

Doubling checking to see if she was completely alone, she summoned a communication circle to her ear and waited for the caller to answer.

"Raynare-san, what's going on? Did you kill the boy already?"

"No Dohnaseek, I didn't. There's been a change of plans."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello?

"Hello Uncle."

"Akeno-hime!" Iwamatsu cried with joy, "How's my wonderful niece? Is everything ok? Those Devil's haven't do anything to you?"

"I'm alright Oji-sama, no need to worry." Akeno reassured as she adjusted her phone to the other ear. "Sorry I couldn't call sooner, school's been super busy."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright. I assume Miss. Gremory has introduce you to her peerage?"

"She has. So far she has a Queen, Knight, and Rook, which is surprisingly since Sona Sitri has a larger peerage. I was surprised to know Sona Sitri was also here."

"Two noble Devil heirs in one city…interesting…"

"Also," Akeno continued, "Rias Queen seems familiar, I can't explain how but he does."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Asumoto. That's all I know."

…

"Oji-sama?"

"I see. What an interesting name. I assume he's Japanese?"

"He is. He has brown hair and silver eyes. Oh and he's of Samurai and Shinto descent."

"Really? A Samurai Shinto Devil? Curious…how very curious."

"Oji-sama, is something wrong?" The way her uncle keep trailing off was worrying her.

"No sweetie, I'm fine. And—what? Hold on. Sorry Akeno-chan, I gotta go. Tell me more the next time you call. Maybe try using skype, I miss my beautiful niece's smile."

"Okay Oji-sama, I'll make sure to do so. Talk to you later, I love you Oji-sama."

"I love you too Akeno-chan."

Ending the call, Akeno put her phone away as curiosity began to swirl within her head. What was that all about? The way her uncle going quiet and kept trailing off when she brought up Asumoto was very unusual, almost as if he remembered something long ago.

'Could he know something about Asumoto?' She thought. Next time she saw him she hoped he'd answer some questions.

Putting it aside, she began strolling down the sidewalk humming a tune her uncle use to sing when she was a child. The weekend had come and today was bright with the sun was shining and not a single cloud in sky. Even the last day of school for the week was good, two weeks had passed since enrolling and she was becoming quite popular with the students that they began calling her the second great lady because she was smart, beautiful, and seen with Rias many times, and this amused the half human.

Spending time with the redhead princess was quite enjoyable really, during one of her many talks she learned Rias was a Japanophile which was why she moved to Japan and bombarded the ravenette with questions about her culture and the traditions they still uphold.

The way Rias hopped up and down with excitement squealing like a child getting a new toy never ceased to make her laugh. She was a diehard fan for Japan, and had said she wanted to have a Japanese style wedding when she got married.

Rias had tried to ask these same questions to Asumoto, but he'd just give a short answer or not answer at all.

What was that boy's problem with Rias? Akeno wasn't an idiot to know that the relationship between the King and Queen was a shaky one, Asumoto detested Rias for unknown reasons.

Why was that? What could make the Samurai hated Rias?

'The more I think about it the more I keep wanting answers.' She thought with a sigh, trying to piece together what she knew about the brunette.

He was Rias Queen, a Samurai and Shinto but that was all she knew. What did he like? What did he hate, aside Rias. What hobbies did he have? Did he have plans for the future? These were topics she had to remember to bring up the next time they spoke.

Her train of thought was interrupted by two people laughing prompting the beauty to pause in her stride and look where it came from. Issei and the Fallen Angel were making their way through the crowd holding hands and laughing together.

It disgusted her that a Fallen Angel was here in Kuoh, did Rias know Issei was on a date with a Fallen Angel?

More importantly, did Asumoto even tell her about this?

Perhaps not.

Perhaps he kept quiet about it and was letting the Fallen Angel's take the boy for themselves which she couldn't believe Asumoto would let happen. She half expected him to advise Rias on obtaining Issei sooner, Devils were greedy beings desiring power, so why would he just step aside and let it happen? If Rias learned that he let the Fallen Angels take Issei then she would be pissed.

The desire to step in and stop the date filled her thoughts, maybe drag the Fallen Angel to the side to have a private chat with her before something bad happened.

Akeno started to walk but suddenly stopped. 'Why am I worrying about this?' A very good question she asked herself, why was she worrying over this? This wasn't her problem to deal with, she wasn't a Devil she was a human.

She came to Kuoh to finish high school not get drawn up into the conflicts between Devil's and Fallen Angels. Turning the other way she departed the scene making her way out of the shopping district and into a quiet part of the town, which she realized had a shrine near it.

She heard a new shrine had just been built in this area and was curious as to which God it was dedicated to. Perhaps visiting and saying a prayer would get her mind off all the questions buzzing around in her head.

A smile came to her face when she saw the torii gate leading to the new shrine. Checking that no one was around, she allowed a burst of light her to consume her which replaced her clothing with a traditional miko outfit, and bowed at torii gate before passing through into the bamboo forest.

She could feel the spiritual energy flow through her, like a water flowing through a river. However, as blissful as it felt, something was off about it, like something evil was in here.

Could there be an evil spirit roaming here? No, it didn't feel like a spirit more like…

"Ngh."

She paused when she heard someone groan. Looks like she wasn't alone but who else was here? Curious to know who else was here she continued down the stone path to the shrine and rounded a corner to find…

…nothing…

The priestess looked around in surprise, she was sure heard someone grunt in pain, and what of the unusual power felt early? It just suddenly dissolved into nothingness.

Studying the area around the shrine she could see signs of someone praying to the shrine. The ladle within the basin was dripping with water meaning some was indeed here before her, but who had it been?

Thinking back to the grunting, it sound familiar. As did the demonic energy, leaving her to suspect the one man she knew would come to shrines.

'Asumoto…' She thought sadly, he had tried to pray again and failed like before. It made her sad that this man was trying so desperately to pray to the gods he believe in.

Akeno wasn't a simpleton, either Asumoto was once a human or a half human like she was. Perhaps his prayers were being rejected due to his Devil powers, which could be the answer to his problem or maybe he knew this and still tried to pray.

And what about her uncle's reacting to the silver eyed samurai…

Her uncle and Asumoto had some explaining to do.

* * *

"Is something bothering you, Buchou?"

Of course something was bothering her! Something was wrong, very wrong, a week goes by and Issei Hyoudou is still alive and dating the Fallen Angel. What in the Underworld was going on? Rias expected the Fallen Angel's to kill the Hyoudou boy which would allow her to gain another servant but nothing of that sort occurred. Not even the leaflet her familiar gave him went gone off, meaning he wasn't in danger which wasn't good.

Confusing and desperation began to fill her. She needed Issei Hyoudou to join her peerage, if he had the Sacred Gear she thought of then he could be of great in the future.

And where was Asumoto, gone again? He needed to stop slipping off to wherever he goes, he was her Queen, her right hand man who must always be by her side to server and protect her.

"Kiba, please tell me you have some good news?" Rias asked with a sigh.

Kiba nodded, "I managed to tail one of the Fallen Angel's to the abandon church, which obvious is their base. Buchou, perhaps we should take action and order these Fallen Angel's to leave. All this waiting hasn't done wonders for us, especially you. No offense." He quickly added when his master shot the Knight a glare.

"Kiba-san is right, Buchou…" Koneko added after finishing her chocolate bar. Her golden eyes locking with her master and savior. "Fallen Angels are bad and should be kicked out. Asumoto-senpai would say the same thing."

"Where is Asumoto-kun anyway?" Kiba wondered aloud, a question his fellow Devil's shared.

Two hours had passed since the usual meeting and the silver eyed senior wasn't here yet. Ever since Akeno Hayashi arrived, the silver eyed samurai had been showing up late to meetings. Could she have done something to him perhaps? That wasn't possible since Asumoto was, if not, the strongest member of the peerage and could handle himself in any situation, as seen from their many Stray Devil exterminations. Maybe he was looking into the Fallen Angel's himself and forgetting to check in

Just then the Gremory circle appeared and out stepped Asumoto, and he wasn't alone. Within his arms was girl with long blonde hair dressed as a nun.

Dressed as a Nun!?

Why was a girl from the church here in Kuoh?

"Sorry I'm late," Asumoto said, "I had a run in with a vulgar tongued priest, who's now dead. This nun was with him and fainted after I killed him. Oh and Rias, the Fallen Angels wanna give you a message." The silver eyed Queen said turning to address his master after laying the nun on the couch. He paused and waited for everyone to have their attention on him, their reactions, specifically Rias, would be ones to remember forever.

"Issei Hyoudou has joined the Fallen Angels."

 **End**

 **I had many choices on what to do. Kill Issei and make him a Devil, or kill Issei and keep him dead to have an OC villain with the Boosted Gear. In the end, I decided to have him be part of Grigori. Issei will still be in the story, just not all the time. I only hope this will work out for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Issei was speechless, as he stared at his girlfriend. He had been dating her for a week with today being their second date and after having a fun day, the girl he loved, was saying nonsense. He couldn't believe what he heard, he wanted to deny it. But her words, her wings, they were true, all of it. Yumma, or rather Raynare, was a Fallen Angel and he himself had something called a 'Sacred Gear' locked away inside him.

He didn't know if he could handle all this information but had to chug through it, he had to not pass out and listen to Yu-Raynare.

When she finished he spoke after swallowing the lump in his throat, "So, my girlfriend is a Fallen Angel and I have a super special power in me?" When he received a nod his frowned, "Is that why you were only interested in me, because of this special power?"

"No, not at all!" Raynare objected waving her hands franticly. "I mean…well I was at first but only because my boss I had to observer you!" She was only make him madder by the creasing of his brow and tightening of firsts. She needed to find a way to calm him down. "Issei, you're not just special in power." She turned away a little blush crossing her cheeks, "You're…special to me."

The day Asumoto spoke to her, she changed her plan to try and recruit Issei to her side, before that she suggested the plan to Azazel-sama, hoping to convince him that having one of the Heavenly Dragon's on their side could give them an advantage. The answer she got surprised her, the Governor General said no, they were there to only observe not recruit. That was his answer, until the beauty convinced her leader that if having one of the Longinus's, he could study its secrets. Azazel jumped at the chance to study one of the legendary heavenly dragons and ordered Raynare to recruit him however way she could, which now was doing after having another fun date with Issei.

The Queen of Rias was right about getting to know Issei, it helped her realize he wasn't just a dumb pervert, but quite a nice person to get to know and funny as well, especially when teased sexually, which she found very cute.

Seeing his anger vanished she carried on, "You may be a pervert but you're a good guy, Issei Hyoudou. Through our time spent together, you've made me feel not like a Fallen Angel, but like a human being, like a normal girl. You're fun to be around and I know my orders were to observe you, but I truly have taking a liking to you Ise-kun. Your kind, funny, and so cute when you blush. I-I don't know if you'll forgive me, but I am I'm sorry." She bowed her head, eyes covering behind her bangs.

Issei stood their silently, listening to her words. She was ordered by the leader of the Fallen Angel's to observer him because of his power but she had grown to like him. True it made his heart fill with joy that at last there was a girl who like however…

"I don't know Yumma." He said at last with a sigh, "Maybe it has been better to not tell me of this supernatural stuff."

"I had to tell you." Raynare said slowly getting closer to the human, "Either it was me or Rias Gremory. She wants to turn you into a Devil."

Issei looked up at her in shock, "R-Rias Gremory's a Devil too!?"

"Yes. Issei-kun, that power you have within you is very special and desirable by many, specifically Rias. She'll turn you into a Devil for that power. But Ise, my darling Ise-kun, you can come with me, to Grigori. We can help you learn to control that power and you'll still be human. My sweet human." She pleaded as she cupped his face, her violet orbs staring into his brown.

Issei looked back at her, he was being offered to join the Fallen Angels, to leave his normal life behind. Hesitation filled him at that thought. He liked Yumma, but he didn't wanna leave his home and how would his parents react to this?

Seeing the hesitation Raynare spoke softly, "Ise-kun, you don't have to worry, you won't need to leave Kuoh to control your power. Will be here to help you. And your parents won't need to know a thing about this. There's nothing to worry about."

Well that was one problem out of the way, but there was one last question he needed answering which made a perverted grin form on his lips. "If I join…can I get a harem?"

Surprise came over the ravenette's face before giggling and pulling at his cheek, "Of course your silly pervert! You can have all the Fallen Angel girls you want. Just remember I'm you're first girl~."

'Yes! I get to be surrounded by a bunch of hot naked Fallen Angel!' He cheered as a big goofy smile came over him before throwing his arms around Raynare's neck and kissing her lips.

Raynare blushed at the affectionate kiss the brunette gave her, that one more thing she loved about him, he was a great kisser. When he pulled away she stroked his cheek tenderly, "Ise, baby, I'm sorry but I gotta go for now. I need to report this to my superiors. Tomorrow, you'll meet the others and will explain everything to you. And make sure you tell no one, not even your parents."

"But what about Rias Gremory, won't she be mad?"

"Oh, she'll be mad alright. Because she didn't get what she desired, your power. Don't worry I'm sure Rias won't try to force you to join, unless she wants a war, but I'll explain more about that tomorrow. You just get home safely."

"Sure thing." He swooped in and gave a quick kiss to her lips, "I love you, Yu-Ray-chan." He said before returning home waving to his girlfriend.

"I love you too Ise-kun!" She yelled back with a sweet smile. When he was out of sight she turned to find Asumoto leaning against a tree with a smile on his face. Guess he had been watching them the whole time to ensure nothing happened.

"Huh, never knew Hyoudou was such a great kisser. Gotta give him points for that." His comment made the Fallen Angel blush, "I'm glad you made the right choice, Raynare."

"As am I. With the Red Dragon Emperor, we will have ourselves a powerful ally. Thought I still can't believe you'd purposely sabotage your master's plan to obtain Ise-kun."

"I wouldn't call it sabotage, more like suggesting a better plan instead of murdering the boy. As I said, if you had killed him Rias would have reincarnated him. Anyway, I should be going, perhaps next time we meet it'll be at the mall or somewhere."

"Hold a moment." Raynare said quickly, "I believe you deserve something in return for giving Grigori one of the Heavenly Dragons. As a token of gratitude, I'll let you have a Sacred Gear user here in Kuoh. It's not a Longinus but it will be useful."

"Oh?" This caught Asumoto's attention, what Sacred Gear could it be that she would trade for a Longinus?

"It's called Twilight Healing. It heals any injury, or so I've heard. Its possessor was once a nun of the church who was excommunicated and I…sorta planned to kill and steal her Sacred Gear." She said looking away at the glare Asumoto sent her. "That was before you came long." She added quickly, "Anyway, I'll let you, or rather Rias Gremory, have it in exchange for the Longinus. However, if you want it, you need to take care of the guy she's with. A rogue priest who we recruited by the name of Freed Sellzen is supervising her. Kill him for me and the Twilight Healing along with its possessor are yours."

So that's what his name was. Ever since the Fallen Angel's showed up, clients of both Rias and Sona had been discovered dead with the murderer never around. Both nobles had suspected the Fallen Angels were at fault, until Asumoto witnessed firsthand the white-haired priest murdering a client before feeling the crime scene. That had been a week ago and now knowing who the bastards name was, he could pay in back for all the murders he committed. Devil he may be, nobody, not even innocent Devil clients, should be killed in such brutal ways.

However, he couldn't stop himself from asking the obvious question everyone asks, "Why not kill him yourself?"

"Because I'd rather not have that idiot know I betrayed him. It needs to look like we had no connection to that rude priest. Plus, I never liked that foul mouthed bastard, all yammering on about killing Devils and fucking girls. Ugh, I now regret ever recruiting him. Anyway, the Twilight Healings possessor is an Italian girl by the name of Asia Argento, she's blonde with green eyes and wearing the nun uniform. You'll know it's here since she'll be with that vulgar tongued red eyed bastard."

Asumoto thought of the trade they'd be getting. Rias would lose a Longinus, but she'd be getting a very powerful healing Sacred Gear that the Church should not have let go, a stupid decision on their part, and all he'd have to do to acquire it was kill the rouge priest working with Raynare, simple enough. "Very well, I'll do it. I assume you have a plan?"

"Yeah, just head to the church, kill Freed, and take Asia for yourself. Will dispose of the body and see if Azazel-sama want's a base here to help train Issei."

"Then we have an accord." Asumoto said pushing off the tree to shake hands with the dark-haired beauty.

* * *

Pathetic. That was the thought Asumoto was thinking as he stood within the abandon church looking down at the corpse of Freed Sellzen. While he had some skill with a gun and sword, he was nothing but all talk and that, in the end, was his death. It took the Devil thirty minutes to get to the church and another two minutes to kill Freed.

As for the girl, Asia, she fainted the moment she saw her "sense" get a sword through his neck and a bullet to the left eye. Poor girl, probably never had seen anything so violent in all her life since she was raised in the Church.

"Tch, guns, helpful as they were, they could be such a noises problem when trying to be stealthy." He said to himself while dropping the weapon to pick Asia up.

"I'm impressed boy," A gruff voice said as a man in a trench coat and fedora stepped out of the shadows. "You dispatched that priest like he was nothing. If you weren't a Devil, I'm sure you'd make a powerful ally."

Asumoto smirked at the fedora wearing Fallen Ange, as he began the preparations to teleport back to the occult club room. "If only that were true my friend. If only that were true."

A red light soon engulfed him before he stepped out to see his fellow Devil's staring at him in surprise. Asumoto was an honest man but sometimes he'd lie his way out of things, and right now was one of those moments, "Sorry I'm late," He told them as he walked over to the couch opposite of the one Koneko sat on to lay Asia down on. "I had a run in with a vulgar tongued priest, who's now dead. This nun was with him and fainted after I killed him. Oh, and Rias, the Fallen Angels wanna give you a message." He turned to Rias with a troubled expression, she wasn't gonna like the news, but he didn't care one bit.

"Issei Hyoudou has joined the Fallen Angels."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Rias whispered, her eyes going wide with horror. She couldn't comprehend what she heard but what Asumoto said was true.

Issei Hyoudou joined the Fallen Angels.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the Fallen Angel's saw Issei as a threat and planned to kill him, not recruit him! What made them change tactics? _Why_ did they change tactics?

"By your shocked expression I assume you didn't want it be like this. If you're wondering why they got to him first it's simple. It's because they didn't waste time looking at Issei through windows." Asumoto sighed, "I'm sorry Rias but you brought this upon yourself. Instead of confronting the pervert, you just sat here and allowed the Fallen Angel's to obtain him. You may be leader of this peerage, but a leader always listens to their followers for advice and you didn't take any of our advice, so if you're to blame someone, blame yourself."

Whether she saw it as facts or an insult wasn't his problem. Rias had made a poor decision in assuming things would go her way.

"When did they recruit him?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know honestly. That Fallen Angel dating Issei, Raynare, only said he joined Grigori. It may have been last week."

A week!? That meant she had been wasting her time lounging around in hopes that she would recruit him. This wasn't fair…. she needed Issei's power! Without it...she was screwed!

Asumoto glanced at his master, the red head mistress looked distraught about this information. 'Servers you right you spoiled bitch.' He said to himself, hiding the smirk he wished she could see.

"There is some good news." He motioned to the blonde, "This girl, has a Sacred Gear that may proof useful to use. If I remember correctly, that priest said this girl, Asia Argento, possesses Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing!?" Kiba gasped, making Rias jump to her feet.

"That's what he said, why are you so surprised by this?"

"Because, Asumoto, that Sacred Gear this girl has is possibly the most powerful healing type ever created. It can heal any wound inflicted on anyone, unless it's a lost limb of course." Rias said with a renewed confidence as she walked over to examine the blonde. Her green eyes flickered to her Queen, "Do you know exactly why they were here?"

"Not sure, the priest was named Freed and he was very vague about things. But he did say that he, along with Asia, were once followers of the Church and now on the run. Which means they were excommunicate."

So, they were rogue priests eh? Hmmm…maybe tonight wasn't such a loss after all…she may have lost Issei but still gained a Sacred Gear. Suddenly the nun stirred making Rias step away to give her space.

Green eyes fluttered opened with a confused expression. This didn't look like the Church she was living at with the Fallen Angels, it looked like a very nice but creepy house. How did she get here and more importantly, why was she here? What she could remember, which made her shiver, was seeing Freed Sensei get his right eye blown out of its socket and a sword run through his neck.

"Hello there."

Asia turned to the voice to find a very beautiful red-haired woman standing before her with a kind smile. Behind her was a very handsome blonde man, a young white-haired girl and- "It's you!" She gasped clasping her hands over her mouth. The brown-haired silver eyed stranger who killed Freed, she'd never forget those silvery eyes of his. "Y-you killed Freed-sensei!"

"Because your 'sensei' was causing trouble by murdering people so I had to put him down like the dog he was."

"Wait, you mean this girl was with _that_ priest?" Kiba asked to which Asumoto nodded at. The Knight, along with his master, sighed in relief. So, Asumoto had at last killed the murder of their clients, at least now they didn't need to turn up to corpses when being summoned.

"W-who are you?" Asia asked a twinge of fear filling her.

Asumoto glanced at his master who nodded for him to continue. She didn't know what was going on but if she could get this girl to join her peerage that was good enough. "I apologize for not doing so earlier. My name is Asumoto, I'm the Queen of Rias Gremory." He motioned to the red head who smiled kindly, "Don't be afraid." He added in a gentler tone. "We won't hurt you miss…"

"A-Asia Argento."

"Asia Argento. I promise as the Queen of Rias Gremory, we won't harm you. Won't we?"

"Of courses not." Rias added deciding to join in. "I apologize for killing your sensei, but Asumoto-san is right. He was causing us trouble by killing our clients."

Asia gasped, her face turning pale. "He-he never told me that. He just said he was going out to do business."

"That was his business unfortunately," Kiba said with an apologetic smile, "He was trying to kill us by murdering our clients to lure was out."

Asia looked down tears filling at the corner of her eyes. "Did Raynare-san know about this?"

Raynare? What did Raynare have to do with this girl and the priest? Rias rounded on her Queen who looked very surprised, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What is she talking about, Asumoto?"

Crap! Raynare forgot to wipe her memory but he wouldn't let this hinder his lying. "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't know they'd be in league with the Fallen Angels."

"Asumoto you know rogue priest and nuns join the Fallen Angels."

"We didn't join them." Asia said rubbing her eyes, "They came to use and offered to take us in."

"Then why were you here in Kuoh with the Fallen Angels?" Rias asked/demanded, feeling something felt off about this.

"I don't know? They never tell me anything. All I was told was that we were heading to Kuoh and that's all."

"Well do they know you've been taken to us?"

"I don't think so. Nobody except me and Freed were in the Church."

"It's true Rias, I only saw them. There were no Fallen Angels. They must have abandon them after recruiting Isse."

"But Asumoto, if they had abandoned her after obtaining Isse, why are they still here?" Kiba asked.

The blondes question made Rias glare harder at her Queen. Now that was odd, if the Fallen Angel's had recruited Issei a week ago why were they still here? There was something going on and she wanted to know, "Asumoto…what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. Maybe there still here to keep an eye on you to not steal Issei from them." His reply only angered the girl more, he could see her fist shaking with the desire to slap or punch him. Guess there was no way he could lie his way out of this one. Sighing in annoyance he stared Rias in the eye before speaking the truth. "Raynare already had the Twilight Healing but after obtaining Issei she decided to give Asia to us a means to keep the peace from breaking. All I had to do was kill Freed and Asia became ours."

Kiba and Koneko waited with baited breath at how their King would react to this news. Having the Twilight Healing's possessor would be a major help to the peerage which sound good enough, least to Kiba that is. Koneko didn't care which Sacred Gear they got, so long as Rias didn't blow up the building in a fit of rage.

A whole minute passed till Rias reacted, first by inhaling deeply and releasing her rage into a long, annoyed, sigh. "So, this is there way of keeping the treaty from breaking is it?" Another pause then, "Fine, they can have Issei." Her voice had a defeated tone to it, but she keeps a strong face before her servants to not show how much pain she felt right now. "Do they at least know which Sacred Gear it is?"

"Unfortunately, they don't know either but honestly Rias Whatever Sacred Gear Issei has will probably be used for perverted things, which means he'd be useless. It's best to look for those who use Sacred Gears properly, such as Asia." He turned to the nun smiling kindly. "That's something we wish to ask you Asia-chan. I know it sounds cruel what Raynare did by trading you, but she knows it's the right decision because if you join us, if you become a servant to Rias Gremory, then you'll have a better life. You'll have friends who love and care for you."

"Friends…" The blonde girl repeated the words as she looked at the silver eyed Devil. She never had friends before, not even when she was with the Church. They always saw her as a means for healing people…then they cast her out just because she saved the life of a Devil. What right did they have to call her a witch and banish her for helping a Devil!? She would help anyone she could, whether they be an Angel or Devil, good or evil. She would use her powers to help anyone in need.

Especially her friends.

She looked Asumoto in the eye, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "I'd…I'd love to be your friends. If-if you're ok with that."

Asumoto smiled, "Of course we will, won't we guys?"

"No doubt about it."

"Sure…"

"You betcha!"

"So, what do you say, Asia? Are you willing to leave your humanity behind to become a servant and more importantly a friend of Rias Gremory?"

Asia's smile grew wider, her eyes filling with joy. At last, she wouldn't be use item to heal people. She would be with friends! Friends she would love and cherish forever and ever! "Yes!" She exclaimed throwing herself onto the brunette and hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

"So, Rias? Do you know what piece you'll use?" Asumoto asked his master.

Rias smiled, while her Queen rebelled, she nevertheless was happy to have him around. Maybe he was right, maybe having Sacred Gear uses who didn't act like perverts was a better idea. Asia was a kind and gentle girl who had lived her life in the Church with no friends or knowledge of the outside world, which she, her servants, and maybe Akeno, would help her with.

"I know what piece will fit perfectly with my newest servant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinnerlust: A very good question, yes Raynare could have just seduced him, but as explained in the last chapter, she listened to Asumoto's advice by getting to know Issei meaning it'll be IsseiXRaynare until he starts forming his harem. And since he wasn't traumatized by Raynare murdering him Issei, while still a pervert, will be romantic to the girls he meets.**

 **Guest: Don't worry I plan to keep it single paring. As for the hate on Rias, yes she does have flaws but she still dose care about everyone, I just haven't gotten around to showing it yet, the issue between her and Asumoto will have light shed on bit by bit and the whole revelation will be known around the Riser arc, which will be coming soon.**

 **Republic Che: Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest: Yes very true, Rias has done some crude things but remember, she is a devil and devils are greedy and selfish beings. Those along with her pride and arrogance outweigh her kindness. Plus she, along with Issei, don't have any tragic backstories like the rest of the peerage. That's why I prefer paring OC's with Akeno, even if she's a sadist and masochist. She's still a sweet girl in need of love for her tragic childhood. Lastly Rias didn't even help her servant's problems, Issei did, and that makes her a bad friend and master. I'm not saying I hate her, but she, like many other characters have flaws.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf: Thanks, how Iwamatsu knows Asumoto is something I plan to save for later.**

 **Chapter 7**

It was common for Kuoh Academy to get a new study from somewhere around Japan, but today was different. Today the new student wasn't Japanese, but a foreign exchange study, a pretty Italian girl with blonde hair, green eyes, shy personality, with a still developing figure that many of the boy's in Kuoh found very cute, especially a certain trio of perverts.

"She looks like an Angel." Many people said when first seeing her.

They would be right, if she hadn't been reincarnated as Rias Bishop the night before, which was Akeno was being told at this very moment by Asumoto during lunch.

"So Rias obtained the Twilight Healing through a trade with a Fallen Angel huh? Never heard of something like that happening."

Asumoto shrugged, "Expect the unexpected I say. Besides Asia will be of more help than Issei."

"You seem to not like Issei that much." Akeno said wondering why the Devil had so much distain for the brunette.

"Because he's a pervert. I mean there are lots of perverts in the world but some people can control there perverted thoughts. Issei and his band of misfits only care about boobs and sex."

"And what about you? Are you a pervert~?"

Asumoto winked, "A secret you'll learn another time~"

"Speaking of secrets, I assume you didn't tell Rias Issei was dating a Fallen Angel?"

"Oh she knew, but she didn't do anything about it. She thought Issei would get murdered by Raynare and Rias would swoop in and resurrected him as her servant, which as you can see backfired and she lost him to the Fallen Angels."

"Is that a reason why you don't like Rias so much? Because she doesn't act like a proper leader?" She knew Asumoto didn't like Issei but she still couldn't understand the hate for Rias. He'd throw glares at her and say crude things behind her back. Maybe it had something to do with him being reincarnated as her Queen…

"Sorta," Asumoto admitted, "But it goes deeper than that, which I don't feel comfortable talking about yet."

o\

"Then will you tell me about your family at least?" Akeno asked deciding to bring up a different topic.

"Family…" The Devil's lips purses together and his eyes got heavy as if remembering something from long ago. "My father was a good man, always looking out for my mother and older brother. My older was the one to teach me swordsmanship and archery."

"What about your mother?"

"….I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

"Oh Asumoto, I'm so sorry." Akeno apologized while resting a hand on his shoulder while twinge of pain filled her. While she had both parents, all he had was a father and eldering sibling. Now both were parentless, sorta. Her _father_ left after failing to protect her mother but she still had her uncle.

"What about relatives?"

"I have none….they all passed away."

….impossible! There was no way _all_ of his family relieves could have died! No uncles, aunts, nephews, nieces, not even grandparents!? Either he was lying or…

"You know Asumoto, you're being very shady about your past!" The ravenette said with a frown, "Will you not share something about yourself? I can't understand you're reason for hating reason or how you have no relatives to take care of you?"

"Because they were massacred damn it!"

Akeno stared wide eyed at his response, the Samurai's own eyes doing the same once realizing what he said before feeling the cafeteria. His whole family was massacred? How, why, and most importantly, by who? Did Rias-no she probably didn't know that…or did she?

Rising to her feet the Shinto priestess marched out of the cafeteria to where she would find the red haired Devil. That girl had to know something about her Queen, if not her then at least maybe Koneko or Kiba. Hell maybe even the Kendo club, but first she'd try Rias.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the clubroom to find Rias sitting at her desk reading a book. Her eyes flew up when hearing someone enter unannounced before a smile came to her face.

"Hello, Akeno-san, what can I do for you?"

"Questions, Rias, I need questions. I'm confused."

"About?"

"You're Queen, Asumoto. Do you know anything about him? What's his last name, dose he follow any religion, why dose he hate you?"

Rias stared at the ponytail girl, she hadn't expected something like this to be asked. She half expected Asumoto would be close with Akeno but like her, he was being stubborn. Guess it wouldn't hurt to shed some light on him, or at least what she knew. Putting her book down and removing her glasses she answering the girl. "Well to be honest, I too don't know what his last name is, as for the religion, I believe he said he was Christina, and why he hates me, I'm not sure."

Rias stared at the ponytail girl, she hadn't expected something like this to be asked. She half expected Asumoto would be close with Akeno but like her, he was being stubborn. Guess it wouldn't hurt to shed some light on him, or at least what she knew. Putting her book down and removing her glasses she answering the girl. "Honestly, I too don't know what his last name is, as for religion, I believe he said he was Christina. However, I think he's lying about his religion. When I first encountered him, there was no cross or bible on him, instead he had prayer beads and was wearing the type of attire a Shinto priest. I didn't wanna push the subject about it with him, but I believe Asumoto was a Shinto follower.

"Is that why he's so loathsome to you? Because you resurrected him?"

Rias nodded with a sad sigh, "That may be why unfortunately. I truly want to get to know him better but he's being so stubborn about it. He won't let anyone, not me, Kiba, or Koneko into his house. He's so secretive that I wonder maybe he's hiding something he wants nobody to know about."

Of course he did, he didn't want anyone to know he was a Shinto. At least Rias explained why Asumoto was so hostile toward her, he once was a human reincarnated into a Devil. This left the priestess with the question of telling Asumoto that she spoke to Rias about him, which she was sure would upset him but like with everyone else he was being stubborn about his past. He accidently let slip his whole family was dead, which she wanted to know how that happened and what or who could have caused it.

"So, why hasn't he gone stray if he didn't like being a Devil?"

"That's obvious, Akeno, he doesn't want get hunted down and exterminated. All Strays are to be killed before they can cause havoc on the human world, yet with the power I sense flowing through him, and the skills he has, I'm pretty sure he can survive going Stray."

"But he hasn't yet."

"Or never will. I've known him for five years and he's never tried to stray. Probably because he, like me, knows that even if he left my servitude he'd still stay a Devil."

"Probably. Well I better get going class will restart soon, and perhaps I can apologize to Asumoto for earlier. Thank you for the information Rias. Farewell for now." Akeno departed the clubroom with a friendly way to the red haired beauty.

'Asumoto, who are you?' She asked herself as she walked down the hall. He seem to have lots of information he didn't want anyone knowing about, especially the massacre of his family which he obviously didn't mean to tell, and why did Rias resurrect him, for power?

Issei had power that she failed to obtain, but the knowledge Akeno had about the Gremory's was they treated all their servants as equals, friends, or in Sirzechs case, lovers, as proven by having the maid of the Gremory house, Grayfia, be his Queen and wife.

Or maybe the next heir of the Gremory house took pity on him and felt he deserved a second chance at life. Everyone had a reason behind their actions and whatever reason Rias was Akeno hoped it was with good intent.

* * *

Susanoo, the god of the sea and storms, son of Izanagi, brother to Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, husband of Kushinadahime, and slayer of Yamata no Orochi had many shrines built about him and one was within Kuoh town that Akeno was on her way to visit. What she learned was that it had been built long before Kuoh came under Gremory control, when Kuoh was an all-girl school, and, before the building of the church.

'Hmmm. This town seem to have connections to Shintoism with all the shrines here.' She noted the three shrines within Kuoh. One being her house, the new one within the tiny bamboo forest, and the abandon one of Susanoo she was on her way to visit.

Five years before moving to Kuoh, the owner of that shrine passed away leaving it in the state it was now; abandon and unoccupied. The last time she was at the shrine was discovering Asumoto's religion. This time she would pay her respects to the god of sea and storms.

It didn't take long for the miko to reach the shrine, the route taken to it was easily memorized from her first journey to it. Exiting the suburbs, she reached the outskirts of town and approached the hill the shrine sat upon which overlooked the town. The raven haired beauty smiled as she inhaled the fresh air that blew through her ponytail before pausing to in her stride to taken in the beauty of the landscape. The view was incredible, half the town could be seen from here, which meant all of Kuoh could be seen from the very top.

The thought of staying to enjoy the scenery crossed Akeno's mind. Agree to herself on the decision, she continued up to the shrine and reached it at last.

Only to fine that it was already occupied.

"Asumoto?"

Kneeling before the shrine, holding prayer beads, and donning a crimson kimono was Asumoto who froze upon hearing his name being addressed, the look she saw the Samurai give glancing over his shoulder was unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he clearly was surprised to see she was here by his expression.

"Akeno…" He mumbled rising to his feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." He quickly walked past preparing to depart but was stopped by the miko holding his sleeve, her expression was one of sincere, the light of the sun reflecting off her eyes only added to her beautiful face.

"So, does this mean that you're a Shinto?" Akeno asked, already knowing he was one but pretending not to.

Asumoto looked at the priestess before sighing in defeat, there was no point in hiding it from her. "Yes. I follow the law of Shintoism, or try to. Since I'm a Devil, churches and shrines are forbidden to me and praying hurts. Every time I come to a shrine and try to pray to the Gods but my only answer is pain." His tone was one of defeat, which he didn't want Akeno to witnesses, especially after his outburst from early today at lunch. The silver eyed swordsman had not planned to have her know, not let at least, but it was too late now. "Akeno…did you follow me to one of my praying's?"

"I did." Akeno admitted, "I only was curious as to why you were alone and wearing the garments of a Shinto follower. I saw you attempting to pray. I'm sorry for doing so." She bowed to show her apologize meant well.

"It's alright," Asumoto replied with another sigh, "We all have secrets we wish to hide but will eventually be revealed sooner or later…"

Memories of old flooded the hybrids mind at Asumoto's words but put them aside to focus on Asumoto, "Asu-kun, if you want me to pray for you, I can. Think of it as an apology for early."

So he was right, Iwamatsu's niece followed him and saw the whole thing. It must have been the night when Rias tried to offer the priestess to join her peerage. A twinge of anger rushed through him but faded quickly at her offer to send the gods his prayers. The offer was generis and couldn't truly stay mad at her, she had been very kind to him during the times they spent together and he had to admit was very beautiful.

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Akeno-san."

Asumoto stepped aside to allow Akeno access to the shrine while handing her the prayer beads too. Seeing no basin to purify her hands with the young shrine maiden simply bowed twice, clapped her hands twice, and then bowed again before praying.

All while this was happening, Asumoto watched, a twinge of joy filling him that the girl was sending his prayers to the Gods he so desperately needed to speak to. He wanted them to know the pain and regret he felt for what happened all those years ago.

He could remember it like it was yesterday. The smell of death filled his nostrils while the sound of battle echo all around, as the fires burned flesh and wood, while smoke billowed into the night sky.

The cross…

His father…

 _"Run son!"_

The samurai was silent until Akeno finished praying. "I hope the gods here you're prayers since you're not a Devil. Again thank you, Akeno-san." He bowed to the miko.

"It's the least I can do for a fellow Shinto." Akeno replied with a tiny smile, "Asumoto, I'm not a simpleton, you obviously once were human. What happened to you?"

The handsome brunette was silent, unable to find the words to say to Akeno, as a light breeze brushed through passed them swaying the trees branches back and forth.

"Asumoto?"

He blinked twice before looking Akeno, concern on her face. "Sorry about that. Zoned out, what were you saying?" He apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"I asked what happened to you. You were once human, so…were you reincarnated as a servant to Rias?"

He pressed his lips together before answering the girl,

"…Yes…Rias reincarnated me as her Queen. She turned me into her first _servant_."

"Do you know why she did it? Do you remember why?"

"Of course I do!" The brunette angrily said, unaware that he raise his voice. "She desires power like all Devils. She's selfish, greedy, arrogant, and prideful."

"Aren't you being a little biased about her? Devils are greedy and selfish but the Gremory family treats there servants with kindness. Whatever reason Rias had was probably with good intentions."

The Samurai didn't approve the ravenette's defending of his _master_ , but let it slide since she hadn't known Rias for five years to see her kindnesses was just a ruse to hide how big of a smug, arrogant, and prideful bitch she really was. While he didn't get along well with Rias, he didn't hate her, merely dislike her for turning him into his servant without asking and acting the way she dose. If he hated Rias he'd have killed her the moment he learned he became her servant, which would have led to his death since she was the younger sister to the strongest Satan. Maybe someday Akeno would see the real side of Rias and agree with the Samurai.

"Think whatever you wish, Asumoto, but I still believe Rias wanted to save you." A long silence fell between the two as they looked out atop the hill. It truly was a beautiful view to witnesses, Iwamatsu would love this area she was sure of it. Speaking of her uncle, the next time he was in town she would make sure he met Asumoto, he clearly had to have known something about him, he wouldn't act the way he did unless it was something important, which this was. His knowledge of the supernatural world was vast and somewhere within that memory of his laid the answers she needed to Asumoto.

"If I remember, Rias said Iwamatsu Hayashi was related to the Himejima clan no?"

Hearing the question asked by the Samurai the ravenette nodded, "That's right. My cousin, Suzuki, is the current clan head of the Himejima's. She has helped mend the few my great-uncle created between the clans."

"Which leads to my next question about you Akeno; which clan did you hail from, Hayashi or Himejima?"

Another pause fell between the two and then, "I lived with my parents at the Himejima's until my mother passed away and my _father_ abandoned me leaving me with just my relatives who wanted nothing to do with me, saying I was…getting in the way of clan businesses so uncle Iwamatsu took me in and raise me at the Hayashi clan. At that time Suzuki and I were still children."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have relatives to take care of you." He paused for a moment before continuing, "So, you're full name would be Hayashi Himejima Akeno.

"But what about you? Asumoto is your name but what about your family, do you hail from one of the five great Shinto clans?"

"To tell you the truth I've forgotten what my family name was." Asumoto said, his expression morphing into shame and sadness. "It's been so long I only remember my name being Asumoto."

Wow, first he lives without a mother, then loses his whole family before dying and becoming Rias servant, and forgetting his family name. Comparing her life to his, the former human's had it worse, losing his family and forgetting his last name was indeed much worse than having his mother murdered and father abandon her. She at least had a relative to come to her aid when she was in need of help, he had nothing but servitude to Rias Gremory.

But he did have something she didn't until now…

"You know, Asumoto, you're actually my first friend."

Asumoto raised a brow in question at the girl's words, "Oh?"

"I've been homeschool since middle school and even then I had no real friends. Everyone I knew was just an acquaintance until I met you. You, Rias, and the others all very kind but none have talked to me as much as you have." A tint of pink appeared on the girl's cheeks at her confession.

Asumoto blinked before an amusement of a smile crossed his lips, "I'm really you're first friend? I never expected Hayashi's niece to have no friends, I thought you'd be surrounded by them with how popular you are at Kuoh."

"Ara ara, Uhuhu. Is that you're way of saying I'm beautiful?" The beauty questioned with a wide smile.

"Maybe." The samurai replied with a smirk, "Would you like to join me for tea?"

Before the miko could answer the ringing of her phone was heard. Confused at who was calling her this late at night she pulled it from her pocket to see who the caller was. Her eyes widened when she read the name, she hadn't see this person in a long, long, time. Answering the call she put the phone to her ear mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Asumoto before speaking, "Tetsuishi-kun?"

"Akeno-chan!" A masculine voice said from the other end, "So good to hear your voice again! I've missed you so very much, Akeno-chan!"

Enter Tetsuishi Hayashi, Akeno's other cousin and Iwamatsu's son. Like his father, Tetsuishi was profound in swordsmanship and very caring and protective of Akeno. Some were suspecting Tetsuishi would be the next clan head after Iwamatsu, but to everyone's surprise, turned down the offer saying he wasn't worthy to be a leader.

"It's good to hear you as well, Tetsu-kun. How you been?"

"I'm fine, just got back home two days ago. Father said you moved to Kuoh and that it's under Gremory and Sitri territory, they aren't causing you trouble are they?" There was an edge of anger in his tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, their very friendly. Geez, you're more protective than uncle."

"I can't help it. My little cousin is important to me!" Iwamatsu's son replied passionately, "Anyway, uncle's busy with clan stuff. So I'm coming to Kuoh for him. This will be so exciting, I get to see my little Itoko again."

Violet eyes widened briefly at the word her uncle's son said, this was quite a surprise but a good one. The last time she saw Tetsuishi was two weeks before going to Kuoh, he said he had some friends to help in Europe. It would be so good to see him again.

While the busty miko spoke to her uncle's son, Asumoto stared at girl taking in every detail of her face, particularly her smile. He'd seen her smile before but he always saw something hidden behind it, this one showed genuine kindnesses. 'She sure has a pretty smile.' He thought.

"I know, it'll be so good to see you again….Of course….see you soon, love you too!" Akeno ended the call and turn to face Asumoto, "Well it seems my cousin, Tetsuishi Hayashi, is coming to Kuoh tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry Asumoto, but I must go and prepare for his arrival."

"It's fine. It's fine. No worries, there's always another time." The Devil replied with a wave of his hand while his mind filled with curiosity at the mentioning of Akeno's cousin which he, along with Rias, had no knowledge about. The fact that Iwamatsu had a son was something he had to tell Rias about. "I shall see you later, Akeno. Oh and thank you for praying for me." He added with a smile to which the priestess returned with one of her own before the Samurai summoned a teleportation circle and was whisked away to home.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise, you don't have a scowl on your face today." Asumoto's eyes flickered to Kuroka while stepping out of the magic circle, staring at her big golden orbs that stared back in the darkness. "Does that mean you finally were able to pray to your gods?"

"It was not me who did so, but Akeno Hayashi." The Devil replied which caused quite a reaction from the Nekomata. "Yeah, turns out she followed me to one of my prayers and just today told me about it. She felt bad for not doing so sooner so to apologize for it she prayed for me. Iwamatsu's niece is quite the nice girl."

"So what will you do now that the cats out of the bag?" Kuroka asked purring in content when the male starting petting her head gently.

"Nothing. Besides I doubt she'll tell anyone about my secret, or at least I hope so. I don't want Rias or the others to know about it."

"Why not? I've seen how Gremory treats my sister meaning she won't judge you for your heritage, Nya."

"….Then I'll think about." The male said quickly, "I don't feel comfortable telling them yet."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Kuroka reassured, "You know I discovered something quite surprising today. I saw that boy, Issei, walking with those Fallen Angels. Which makes me wonder why you had me sniff the boys scent if Gremory failed to obtain one of the Heavenly Dragons? Nya"

"Because she's a fool, Kuroka. She thought the Fallen Angels were going to kill Issei and she would revive him, forcing him to become her servant without a choice."

"And that is why I broke free of my servitude to my master. These Devils turn people into their servants without any consent. You're a prime example of that happening, instead of letting you die, Lucifer's sister reincarnates you as her Queen for reasons you still won't tell me about. Which makes me wonder why haven't you gone Stray like me?"

"Because I'd like to not get hunted and exterminated." Asumoto replied as he flopped onto the bed, "Unlike you, I'm not a Nekomata who can use Senjutsu to conceal myself from the enemy."

"Hmm fair point." Kuroka leaned closer her lips inches away from his ear, "I also know that you're a terrible liar, Asu-kun, how did the Fallen Angels really get Issei?"

Damn. Senjutsu had that natural ability to know when people were lying. Seeing no harm in it Asumoto answered, "Because, Rias doesn't need a foolish pervert like him in her servitude. So, being the sneaky Devil's she turned me into, I told the Fallen Angel's about it and boom, Issei is part of Grigori."

Kuroka bellowed with laugher, clutching her sides to try and suppress but was failing miserably. "Nyahahaha! You-You actually sabotaged Rias Gremory's plan to get one of the Heavenly Dragon's!? Hahaha! T-that's too funny!"

"And the only way she'll find out is through the Fallen Angels since I won't say anything."

"Well hopefully she won't blast you to nothingness when she finds out she didn't get him first."

"It's her own fault for how she planned to obtain him. Sona, on the other hand, would have offered him to join which I respect her for."

"I'd prefer you stay in the same group as my sister to make sure she's safe."

Asumoto's brow furrowed as he rounded on the young woman, "You know, you wouldn't be in this situation had you not done what you did."

"I had no choice!" Kuroka hissed as she glared at the Devil. "That bastard I called 'master' cared for nothing but power! He wanted to use my Shirone, my sister, as an experiment for Senjutsu power! So I did the right thing by killing him!"

"And look at the consequence that happened from it; you became a criminal because you protected your sister who by the way, you left behind, traumatized, and blamed for your actions which resulted in her nearly being executed." The shock Kuroka showed was proof enough that she wasn't aware of this. "You're lucky Sirzechs Lucifer saved her. If you see him or Rias you should thank them for taking your sister into their family. Speaking of which, if you cared for Koneko so much, why did you leave her behind? You told me you surpassed your master in power, so why didn't you take your sister with you after killing him? That way you'd have stay together and explain why you did what you did to protect her. Or you could have taken this to the Satan's and told them how you were being treated. Then perhaps one of them could have taken you both in and you'd be living better lives as Devil's under the service of Leviathan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, or Asmodeus."

Kuroka stared at the Samurai. She trusted the Devil's words but everything he just said, was that true? Had her actions caused this much trouble? She didn't want to leave her sister behind, she wanted to grab her and get out before the guards came, instead her little sister just stood there with a horrified expression at seeing what Kuroka just committed before running the other way. Kuroka wanted to go after but guards had arrived and tried to detain her.

After escaping the Underworld, she lost all contact with Shirone, she expected her to be living a better life after what happened, but now hearing she was blamed for her actions and sentenced to death for it, Kuroka felt a feeling she hadn't thought was possible to feel for her.

Regret.

Regret for not being fast enough to get her sister back and causing trouble that Shirone never should have been blamed for.

Looking back on that situation maybe killing her master wasn't a smart decision. She should have taken this issue to the Satan's and maybe, just maybe, they could have helped the sisters find a better master for them to serve.

"Do you see now the error of your ways, Kuroka? Do you believe now things may have been better had you taken the nonviolent route?"

The black haired beauty turned away with a huff trying hard not be weak in front of him. Asumoto was right, she could have done something different but what's done is done. The past couldn't be change, only the future could with the hope of mending the relationship with Shirone. Transforming into her cat form, the Nekomata released a yawn and laid on the handsome boy's chest purring in delight at the warmth that rolled off it. "Now that your home, I can finally sleep with my cuddle buddy, nyaa"

"Cuddle buddy?" Asumoto asked, but his words weren't heard by the sleeping Senjutsu user. He rolled his eyes before closing them to sleep, thinking, hoping, praying, that Akeno Hayashi wouldn't tell a soul about his relations to Shintoism.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This was nuts! Just nuts! The things he learned couldn't be true, but it was true all of it, and as much as Issei wanted to deny it Raynare and her companions told him things that were thought to only be myths, legends, and stories. Yesterday was full of surprise; first he learned his girlfriend isn't the only Fallen Angel, next there was a war fought thousands of years ago by the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, two of which he learned were Rias Gremory, and Asumoto, who was her servant, and he had something called a Sacred Gear within him.

All this information was just too much to handle but he had to barrel through it. He had to focus and listen to what they had to say, unless he wished to feel their wrath for not paying attention and ogling over Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner's sexy bodies. 'But what man can't be distracted by girls that hot!?" He said to himself, his eyes glazing over with a perverted glint in them before shaking his head. 'No! Bad Issei! Come on man focus, this is some serious shit you were told yesterday! Think! Remember what they told you!'

With his thought cleared of the Fallen Angel's, he focus on the information given to him. What he remembered, aside the war and the three great factions, was that there were other mythologies out there, Norse, Greek, Hindu, Youkai, and many other supernatural factions, along with its leaders, The Biblical God, Zeus, Odin, Azazel, who was the Fallen Angels leader, and Indra were all real.

A piece of him wanted to deny this but he couldn't, he should, and what about this Sacred Gear Raynare spoke of?

She said Sacred Gears were items the God from the bible created for humans to wield with powers variating from fighting to healing, and the one Issei was blessed with was said to have powers to kill gods.

The young pervert looked to his right arm, the red gauntlet covering it last night was still fresh in his mind. When he summoned it, the reactions the Angels had were quite surprising, they looked as if they were seeing a ghost. Turns out his Sacred Gear was something called the Boosted Gear and it held a dragon.

Yeah, a fucking dragon!

The fedora Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek if he remember correct, said it couldn't be but Kalawarner confirmed it was indeed the Boosted Gear, meaning Issei had great power within him. Power that he could use to protect the ones he loved and make his enemies fear him!

He was this generations Red Dragon Emperor!

'But can I live up to that title?' The human thought still looking at his hand. 'Can I really become this Red Dragon Emperor and actually use that power to protect my friends, and more importantly, build a harem?'

He trusted Raynare's words and loved her dearly, but he had to make doubly sure that what she said was correct, and if Rias Gremory said the same thing, then he could accept it.

"Good morning, Issei."

Or he could help him!

Issei spun on his heels, smiling at the greeter, "Good morning, Asumoto-san."

"There's no need to be so formal, Issei. Is something wrong, you seemed troubled?"

"Sorta of." Issei admitted rubbing the back of his head, "You see, last night I spoke with my girlfriend and she told me some crazy things. One of those things are that you and Rias Gremory are Devils, is that true?"

'He was told after all eh? That's good, he needs to know to prepare what he must face.' Asumoto nodded, "Yes, Rias Gremory, and me, are Devils. She's my master and I am her servant. However, we are not the only ones; Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou, along with Asia Argento, are Devils in servitude to Rias Gremory as part of her peerage. The Occult Research Club isn't the only Devil group here, the Student Council is the peerage of Sona Sitri."

"T-the Student Council are Devil's too!?"

"Shush!" Asumoto ordered with a stern gaze, he hoped the fool hadn't alerted others of what they were talking about. "Yes, both clubs are comprised only of Devils. Everyone else at Kuoh is a human, though some humans, such as Akeno Hayashi and Kiyome Abe, know about the supernatural world."

"Hayashi-san and Abe-san know!?"

"I said shush!" Asumoto said itching to punch the boy for being so loud. "Yes there are humans who know about the supernatural world. It can be from many different ways, though the most common is through contracts with Devils or, as in Akeno's case, a priest or priestesses of Christianity or Shintoism. But sometimes it of a different reason, like Kiyome Abe being a beast tamer."

Wow. Who knew the new girl had connections about the supernatural world. And here he thought those religions were just created by some nut-jobs saying to worship god and stuff.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Could you tell me what these peerages are?"

"Certainly. High class Devils, such as Gremory and Sitri, are given a set Evil Pieces, now these Evil Pieces can turn anyone, living or dead, into a Devil, where they be human, non-human, anyone, except a god, can be reincarnated into a Devil. They build them in the shape of chess, you know what that is right?" Getting a nod from the pervert he continued, "Each piece, except the King, has an ability. Kiba is a Knight, which grants him super speed. Koneko's Gremory's Rook, that piece gives you super strength. Bishops, which is was Asia is, are highly skilled in magic, kinda like a wizard. As for me, I am the ace of the group; the Queen. Queens have the abilities of all the three previous pieces mentioned. Lastly are the Pawns, which Rias has none of, have a unique ability called promotion, this allows them to use Queen, Knight, Rook, or Bishop in enemy territory or if the King grants permission to do so."

The wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor nodded in appreciation at the information. He was lucky it wasn't Rias or Akeno explaining this to him otherwise he'd be staring at their amazing bodies. So Devils could reincarnate people and that was exactly was Rias was gonna do to him. He probably was going to be turned into her Pawn since she had none. "So, what's it like being in this peerage?" The brunette asked curious to know more about the peerage.

"Well it's a lot better than being part of a different peerage." The samurai replied with a frown, "I was lucky to be part of the Gremory household because they, and a few others, treat their servants with kindnesses. Unfortunately, not all Devil's treat there servants like that, others see them as disposable items, sex tools, or slave which results in a Devil, mostly those who are reincarnated, to ether runaway or kill their master and cause them to become a Stray, which must be terminated immediately due to their powers becoming uncontrollable."

"But why is it mostly reincarnated Devils who become Strays?"

"Because once they were all Pure-blooded. It was because of the Great War and then the Civil War that reincarnated Devils started showing up in the Devil society as a way to reproduce there numbers. Many Pure-bloods disapprove of this but repopulating pure-bloods through sex would take too long."

"How do you know so much?

"Studying. Three years of servitude under Rias and I, a reincarnated Devil, already know everything about its society. Like how the Underworld is built upon a hierarchical system, which I'm not going to explain since you're smart enough to know what that is. But I will tell you that everyone in the Gremory peerage is a low class except Rias herself since she is a pure-blood."

"Wait did you say you've been her servant for three years? That means you were reincarnated at the age of 14! Where you her first servant then?"

"No. Before Asia joined, I was Rias latest servant." Asumoto answered with a shake of his head. "She said she sensed great power in me, saying it would have been a waste to let it go. So she made me her Queen."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Asumoto-san."

"No problem. Its best I tell you instead of Rias since she'd rather waited to explain everything to you. I'd rather have you be prepared for what you may face in the future."

The rest of the walk was silent for the brunette's until they reached school, "I'm going to meet with Rias. I hope the information you've been told will help you. Goodbye." With that the Samurai went off to the Occult Research club to see what Rias was up to. 'Hopefully those Fallen Angel's will prepare him for the destiny that awaits him.' He said to himself. When he arrived he found his master reading over some papers.

"Good morning, Asumoto. Care to explain why you were speaking with Issei?" The red head asked without bothering to look at him.

"He wanted questions, Rias. The Fallen Angels revealed to him that we are Devils, so I told him everything he needed to know. Its best he know sooner than later, especially since he holds one of the Heavenly Dragons. You know as well as I do that the wielders of the Heavenly Dragons are rivals and they will fight when the time comes. We may not be friends with the Fallen Angels, but it's for him to be prepared as best he can." When he didn't get a reply from his master he asked, "Have the Fallen Angel's spoken to you?"

"They did. Last night I was given a message requesting they be given permission to operate here and help Issei. I wanted to consult with you before giving my final decision."

"Because you'd flat out refuse the request. Rias, Issei's part of Grigori so he's gonna need their help. Besides, we already have Iwamatsu's cousin living here, I see no harm in letting them stay, as long as they don't cause trouble."

Rias sighed, "Then I guess, I will allow them to stay."

"I can't understand why you and the other factions won't just make peace?" Asumoto asked sitting on the couch and resting his feet on the table. "It'd mean no more hostilities and this damnable ceasefire can just end."

"Why are you asking me? You studied our history, Asumoto. You know why we can't have peace with the Angels and there fallen counterparts."

"And I don't care about that. This stupid Great War started for reasons I still am forbidden to know and ended on a peace treaty because Heaven and Hell lost so much, and your side's casualties increased due to your civil war. The New Satan Faction should have eradicated the Old Satan Faction, not allow them to retreat to try to start another civil war."

"You're worrying about nothing." Rias reassured with a confident smile, "The Old Satan Faction isn't a threat no more. It is Grigori and the Church we must worry about."

Asumoto sighed. The Old Satan Faction was defeated, not killed, which worried the samurai. Allowing an enemy to live was a crucial mistake, they could regroup and start another war, that is if they didn't want peace which of course they wouldn't want.. The Old Satan Faction and their allies should have been eradicated, every last one of them so old enemies wouldn't resurface to fight again. Had he been a general in that war, he'd have led the armies of hell into battles for no mercy. "Will Asia be getting her Familiar?" The brunette asked changing the subject.

"When the time comes she will."

Rias answered before rising form her seat and adjusting her clothing. "Now I believe it's time we start school."

* * *

"Winner, Asumoto!"

The girls sighed in content as the best swordsman in the Kendo club threw off his mask and brushed his hair away from his face to clear his vision then bowed to his opponent before addressing his fellow club members. Murayama and Katase were out of town today leaving him in charge of the club. "Alright, get in formation." When they did so he brought his shinai about. "Watch me closely cuz you'll only get to see this one." The Samurai moved slow for his club members to watch; slash, parry, slash, parry, dodge, thrust, slash, block. "Now show me what you remember."

He watched each girl preform the techniques movement by movement until they spotted someone struggling. "You! Step forward!" He shouted making everyone stop and stare at the girl he was pointing to who jumped in surprise at being addressed. When she did he sized her up, she was short, with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and a very timid expression. "What's your name?"

"Y-Y-Yui Orihana. S-second year, s-s-s-senpai!" The girl squeaked. "I-I'm trying I'm h-hardest to learn b-but I can't r-remember it t-t-that w-w-well."

The senior's expression softened before taking a few steps back. "Watch closely, Orihana-chan." He said in a gentle tone, as he performed the technique once more, this time going extra slow for the girl to watch. "Now you try." He said waiting for the freshman to give it a shot.

Yui raised her shinai and spread her legs apart, "You're legs are spread to wide, close them a little." She heard the silver eyed samurai instruct. Doing as told she began to perform the technique as best as she could remember. Strike! Parry! Strike! Block! Parry! Stri-

"No, Yui-chan, that isn't the correct pattern. Your skill with a blade is good but you must remember the pattern in which to strike." Asumoto swing the wooden sword before turning to the left with a thrust. "It is slash, parry, slash, parry, dodge, thrust, slash, and block. Try again."

"I-I'm sorry senpai! I'm trying to remember b-but…"

"Yui-chan, there is no shame in admitting your troubles. Let's do it together." He stepped toward her with his weapon ready. This caused the rest of the club to stop and watch. "Here's what will do. Listen to what I say and do those. Ready? Slash!"

The girl swung hard.

"Parry!"

She parried.

"Slash!"

Another swing.

"Parry! Then dodge and thrust your weapon forward! Slash again! Now block!" His eyes never left the second year as she followed his instructions preforming each move perfectly. Asumoto nodded in approval with a smile. "Excellent. You did very well, Yui-chan. Do not be afraid to ask for me or anyone else in the club for help. We are all family in this club." The others nodded in agreement with smiles.

"O-ok A-Asumoto-s-senpai."

Another collection of content sighs filled the building.

"Asumoto-kun is amazing."

"He's so kind."

"I'm gonna miss him when he graduates…"

"I think he's gonna own Moritsugu in the championship!"

He spared a glance to the club, these girls loved and respected him for his skill and kindness. There must be more from the many giggles and looks he gets from them, but to him, they were just friends and students all striving to become wielders of the sword.

"Now on to the next part of today's training…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Koneko came in. "Excuse me, but Gremory-senpai needs to see Asumoto-senpai."

Rias needed him this early? Must be important to drag him out of practice. Asumoto lowered his weapon while giving an apologetic smile to them, "I'm sorry but I must go now. Just remember what you've been taught today and keep practicing that for 10 more minutes, then pair up into groups of two and start practicing that technique on each other. I'm leaving Umichi in charge." With that said Asumoto gave a final bow to his student then went to the locker to change out of his training gear, after which he followed his fellow Devil to the Occult Research Club.

Once they were out of earshot of everyone the Queen spoke to the Rook, "So, what's on the agenda tonight? Contracts? Slaying Strays?"

"No. More important." The white haired junior answered.

If it wasn't strays or contacts then what else could it be? He'd get his answer once they met with Rias. "Then can you at least tell me what it is?"

Koneko was silent, her eyes never flickering to her senpai. But she did ask him a question in return to hers, "How did you kill the priest?"

So the little Rook wanted to know how he killed the priest huh? It would at least help them pass the time.

"Well it started when I arrived at the church…"

* * *

 _Asumoto looked up at the old church and snorted. If Devil's were weak against churches, shrines, and mosques, then why didn't Rias have it destroyed? She should have done so as a warning to the Church and Fallen Angels not to enter this territory. Instead she leaves it and other shrines open for people like Akeno and Raynare to visit. Speaking of Raynare, this building held the objective Raynare gave him; kill the priest and get Asia. From the power signatures he felt, everyone inside the church had power levels ranging around Kiba and Koneko's level, pretty pathetic. He could betray the Fallen Angels, kill them along with the priest and take Asia and Issei to Rias to be her new servants._

 _Or he could be the noble samurai his father raised him to be and uphold the honor of his people._

 _Shrugging he stepped forward and kicked down the doors, they fell to the floor in a loud crash that echoed throughout the building. Asumoto's body language showed he was relaxed but his mind was on high alert, ready for battle at any moment. His silver eyes looked around while his shoes kicked up dust and left faint echoes with each step taken, pillars and holy objects were broken and scattered around, the last rays of the sunlight peeking through broken windows, and the large cross that hung on the wall was broken and barley hanging on._

 _"Hm. Someone doesn't like the man in the yellow hat." Asumoto thought aloud, eyes alert for any sudden movement. The priest and priestess where nowhere in sight. Perhaps there was a basement, and that was where they were at. Well he wasn't gonna go to them. He'd make them come to him._

 _"Hello!?" He yelled aloud waiting for a reply. "Hey dose anyone live here!?"_

 _Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and from out of the shadows on the far right end of the church came a man, a young man, around the age of Issei's. He had white hair, eerie red eyes that seem to glow in the slowly approaching darkness, and was draped in priest robes. This was obviously the rogue priest Raynare told him about, Freed Sellzen, yet something about him seemed awfully familiar._

 _"Who the fuck are you?" Freed asked sizing the elder boy up, wondering who this guy was and why he was here._

 _Asumoto was silent, still trying to think of where he'd seen the vulgar rouge priest before…where had he…_

 _"I remember you." Said Asumoto pointing a figure at the priest who he now recognized. "You're that bastard who's been killing our clients." So Freed was not only the killer of the Gremory's clients but also in league with the Fallen Angels, this was pure gold, he at last found the killer and could now kill him in return and take the Twilight Healings users._

 _Freed blinked at the stranger, trying to decipher what he meant by killing their clients. Whose clients was he—oh…oh! At least realizing what he meant, the white haired priest burst into a fit of laughter, his cackle boomed through the church. "O-oh fuck! Jesus fucking Christ! This-this is too good to be true! It's one of you dipshit Devil's! Where the rest of your soul stealing fuckers? Hiding away or are they trailing behind?"_

 _"Neither. It's just me, scumbag." Asumoto answered summoning a wakizashi to his hand. "And now I get to repay those you murdered with your blood. And take the nun for myself." The moment Freed reached into his jacket, Asumoto moved! With two quick steps from the Knight trait he already closed the distanced and plunged his short sword through the white haired man's throat, with his other hand having a firm grip on the rouge priest's wrist that tried to draw his gun. "You're too slow." He said to the shocked priest who could only gurgle blood as a reply. Snorting in amusement he took the gun from the priest and pressed it against his left eye, his other eye showed fear, fear that Asumoto was glad to see. "I'm gonna make sure Twilight Healing doesn't bring you back. Farewell rogue priest." With those parting words he pulled the trigger._

 _Flesh, blood, and bone splattered out the back of Freed's head, leaving a gaping hole in the back so big, you could see the remains of his brain. A terrified scream rent the air causing Asumoto to turn to the sound and find a young blonde with green eyes staring in horror at the gruesome sight before fainting. Asumoto withdrew the short sword to let the priest corpse collapse to the floor._

 _He frowned at the gun in his other hand. "Tch, guns, helpful as they are, they can be such a noises problem when trying to be stealthy." He said to himself while dropping the weapon to pick Asia up. 'This must be the nun who possesses Twilight Healing. Hmm guess she's never seen something like this…'_

 _With his mission complete he summoned a magic circle to take him back to the Occult Research Club._

* * *

"After that I teleported back to the club with Asia." Asumoto finished just as they arrived at the entrance to the old school building.

"Good you kill him." Koneko said, unaffected at hearing the details of Freed's death. She was glad Asumoto killed him, the rogue priest got what he deserved. With him exterminated they wouldn't have to worry about turning up to murdered clients.

The two Devil's reached the clubroom and entered.

"Good evening, Asumoto-san."

Those were the first words Asumoto was greeted with as he stepped into the room. Surprise was the first emotion he felt upon seeing Raynare sitting across from Rias. So the Fallen Angels decided to pay Rias a visit.

"Good evening, Raynare-san." Asumoto returned the greeting with a bow and took his usual place behind Rias should any harm come to her.

"Now we are all here." Said Rias looking around the room to double check her whole peerage was in attendance. When the Fallen Angel showed up irritation was her first emotion, irritation that the Fallen Angel had the nerve to come to her headquarters and ask to speak. That irritation began anger once learning it was Issei who told the crow the location. As much as she wanted to scold the boy she could not, he was not her servant. Still, if the Fallen did anything funny, she would meet a quick end. Outnumbered and outmatched, this single winged Fallen wouldn't stand a chance against her Queen.

Raynare cleared her throat before addressing the red haired beauty, "As you know, a message was delivered last night requesting we be granted permission to establish a base of operations here to help Issei. Since you didn't reply I have come to ask that same request to you personally." She raised a hand to let herself finish what she wished to say before Rias could speak, "I can assure you Lady Gremory, we won't harm anyone within you or Lady Sitri's peerage, so long as you don't harm us. We only wish to help Issei, and to ensure that I have enrolled as a student for Kuoh Academy in Ise-kun's class."

Rias scowled at the Fallen, the more this woman spoke the more she wanted to hurt her for stealing Issei away, but the look Asumoto had said otherwise. She had told him her answer already and had consulted with her on this, and being the noble she was raised to be, she would keep her word. Relaxing her features she replied to the Fallen, "I am aware of your message thought I unfortunately was too busy to reply. So I shall answer your request now; yes. I will allow you permission to operate here, as well as help Issei. And yes we will stay out of your businesses, so long as you stay out of ours and don't try anything to sabotage us."

The black haired beauty nodded, "Azazel-sama, has given us strict orders to stay out of Devil business. I shall obey those orders,"

"And I assume if you hadn't you'd attacked us?" Rias asked quite hostilely which Asumoto frowned at.

"Not at all, Lady Gremory." Raynare answered in a leveled tone. "As I said before; we won't harm you if you don't harm us."

"Do you have anything else to say?" When Raynare shook her head Rias continued, "Then you may leave now. But you make sure, if any more Fallen arrive in town you will notify either me, Sona, or our Queens, Asumoto or Tsubaki." She watched the young Fallen Angels give a nod of understanding and one last look at her Queen before disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

Rias sighed, now that Raynare was attending Kuoh she'd be seeing the ravenette on a daily basis, with Issei by her side…

"Well, if we nothing else to do, I believe now we can all go home." Asumoto said breaking the silence and heading for the door.

"Not quite." Rias said rising from the couch to address her peerage. "Before that unexpected meet with our new neighbor, I was informed by the Duke that this morning two Strays, twins, were spotted in town and were last seen splitting up. Asumoto I'm sending you after one and I'll take the others to hunt down its twin, and to show our newest member how we handle Strays."

"Why am I going alone?" The samurai asked with a raised brow while Asia shook in fear since this was her first time going on a Stray hunt.

Rias smiled at her Queen, "Because you're the strongest within this peerage, and I have great confidence with your skills to exterminate this Stray. Besides, it's just a low class nothing to worry about."

"Then I shall exterminate it and return here once it's done. Where were they last seen?"

"Downtown. One heading to the outskirts, the other in the residential area."

"Then I will take the second one." With a casually wave he teleported out of the room to being the hunt for the Stray.

* * *

The citizens of Kuoh were tucked away in bed preparing for the next day to come with dreams of joy filling their heads, meaning that nobody was out on the street to notice the unusual red circle appearing on the corner of Sukowa Street and a young man stepping out of it.

Asumoto scanned the darkness for any signs of the Stray but no luck of yet. Though he just arrived, he had to hurry and find this Stray before it caused any trouble, particular within this residential area filled with families, families the samurai wished to not be harmed. Hopefully Rias would find and exterminate the other Stray quickly and help him find this one.

…

Or she'd do the usual by making her servants toy with the Stray before exterminating it herself, plus there was Asia needing the explaining on what each piece did.

Which meant Asumoto was on his own this time.

Seeing no time to waste Asumoto spread his wings and prepared to fly to a better view of the area and hopefully spot the—

"Waaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa!"

He folded his wings back in as quickly as he could, ears strained for what that noise was. It was close and coming from…

"Shhh. Don't cry Otsumichi-kun, mommy's here."

Asumoto's eyes found the source of the commotion and relaxed when realizing it was just a baby crying. He could see the mother's silhouette in the window cradling her child in her arms.

'At least he has a mother.' The samurai thought with a sad smile.

that baby's cries had made him fear the Stray had caught someone, at least people were safe, for now.

'No time to waste I gotta move." Once more he prepare to take flight, his mind set on finding the Stray.

"Asumoto?"

He spun around the moment his name was called. His silver eyed widened at the speaker.

Akeno Hayashi was standing a few feet away from the Devil, and she wasn't alone, beside the black haired beauty was a tall well build man with spiky dark brown hair and green eyes. There was a scar bellow his left eye, and another on the right side of his lip. This stranger he'd never seen before, but he had a good guess of who he might me. "Akeno, what are you doing out this late and who's that?"

The priestess gestured to the tall man beside her, "This is Hayashi Tetsuishi, son of Hayashi Iwamatsu, and my cousin." The green eyed human bowed to the Devils when he was introduced, "Tetsuishi, this is Asumoto-kun, my fellow classmate, and Rias Queen."

The scared man smiled kindly, "I'm honored to meet you Asumoto-san. I've heard much about you, such as how you're the best swordsman in the Kendo Club. However, my adorable little cousin was waiting to surprise me with the information that you were a Devil." Tetsuishi said rustling Akeno's hair while she swatted his hand away with a giggle. "As for why we are out is because we were on our way home after visiting one of the shrines. Perhaps you can tell us why you are out so late?"

"I'm hunting a Stray Devil that was last spotted entering this area. Which means I must be off to stop it." Before the young Devil could take flight Akeno once again spoke to him. "Let us help you." He heard her say making him stumble a bit at the suggestion of aiding him in exterminating a Stray. Turning round once more he stared at the two Shinto's, "I appreciate your assistance but I can handle this, Akeno. There's no point in you and your cousin dragging yourself into Devil businesses."

Akeno frowned, "It may be Devil businesses but I too would like to make sure this town is safe. If you recall, I told Rias that my enemies are those who harm this town, such as Stray Devils, like the one you're hunting now. Besides, you'll have better help finding it with us"

Asumoto looked between the relatives with curiosity, Devils forged contracts with clients, not alliances with other factions, in fact no faction ever allied with one another, they distrusted each another for good and bad reasons, yet here were two humans offering to help a Devil exterminate a stray. Asumoto had little time to think about it, the Stray was still at large and he alone would never find it.

Deciding on his answer he spoke, Very well, if you're to help then we must move fast and stop this Stray before it does something bad. I'll search from the sky while you cover the ground." With those orders given, the samurai took flight, soaring into the starry sky.

At last final having a birds eye view he started scanning the streets for the Stray, Rias hadn't explained what it look like or if it was a male or female, one more problem to add to this hunt. Not just that but it could be hiding by using a human disguise.

Rias had given zero detail about the mission, which was something he disliked about all Devils, from the times he went hunting down Strays, he was given little information about the target. Only what class it was and where it was seen. What about its age, its gender, and most importantly what did it look like? This was the 21st century, surely they'd have advanced in technology as humanity had right?

Wrong.

The Underworld stilled lived in a hierarchical system, they still used servants to do there bidding, and still utilized melee weapons. In fact, the only faction to utilize firearms was the Church, and even then they were rarely used.

While Asumoto said guns were noises, they were still valuable weapons to have handy, such as allowing one to keep their distance from an opponent, but once ammo ran out and the opponent was a fast melee user, your fucked. In the history of the Samurai, they used firearms in combat, however, if Asumoto got his hands on a gun, he'd only know how to point and shoot, he didn't know how to reload or put the safety on, meaning he would have to rely on archery, not that he was complaining. Archery was used long before firearms came to be, and still used today in warfare.

This made the samurai start to wonder how to engage the Stray once he finally confronted it? Archery, swordsmanship, or—

Asumoto stopped, his wings holding him in mid-air as he looked to the eastern residential area. Something was going on over there by the great buildup of magic power he sensed, did the Hayashi relatives find the Stray? Needing answers Asumoto flew in that direction hoping his question was correct.

'This town seems to have a special place in the supernatural world' He thought. He was right, Devils, Fallen Angels, Strays, priest, and anything else that was supernatural was drawn to this town for unknown reasons. But now was not the time to think of that, he had a Stray to kill.

* * *

Akeno dodged a punch, a punch that belonged to a giant, naked, woman. Once she may have been beautiful, but now she was a horrible site to look upon with aqua colored scales covering her previously smooth skin, eerie yellow reptilian eyes glaring angrily at the priestess who she tried to attack again with a swipe from her long sharp claws and spiked tail that swung wildly about. All that remained of her former self was her long blonde hair but even with that she was not who she was long ago. Opening her mouth wide, which held rows of teeth that looked like swords ready to tear into the black haired beauty's flesh, she threw her head forward, not to bite, but to spit a stream of vomit green liquid that barely missed Akeno, singing the edge of her miko robes.

"Ara ara. You almost got me. Ufufu." Akeno teased, quickly glancing at the damage done to her attire. She was lucky it hadn't touched her skin, otherwise she'd be a lot of pain, or dead. Glad she was unharmed for now, she refocused her attention back on the Stray.

After Asumoto took off she and her nephew split up to cover more ground. It took the miko a good fifteen minutes before finding the Stray lurking outside a house on the edge of the east residential area, eyes focused on the house, focused on the children that were playing with their parents. Akeno knew at once was what the Stray was planning and took action.

Stepping out of the shadows she blasted the Stray in the back knocking her into the forest before enacting a barrier to prevent her for escaping and attacking citizens. She had two options at the moment; toy with the Stray till Tetsuishi and Asumoto arrive, or kill the Stray now because compared to her, this Stray was nothing, she could obliterate it in an instant.

"You think you can defeat me, silly girl? You underestimate my power!" Roared the Stray unleashing a flurry of strikes with her arms and tail, hoping to cut this foolish Shinto to pieces. While she was not a Devil, this human would dare intrude on her hunting? She would make a perfect snack before digging into the main course, if she could just hit the damn woman first! She was fast, but eventually she would fall like all those who came before!

"Ara ara. So confident you are, but can you really defeat me?" Akeno asked side stepping another swing from the tail. She found it quite amusing this Stray believed herself stronger than her, a mistake she would regret. Deciding to toy with the enemy, Akeno raised a hand to release a stream of thunder at the Stray, but the enemy swiftly dodged the attack. "It's my turn to hurt you. Ufufuf~"

Bolts of thunder hurled down from the heavens, making it harder for the Stray to dodge. The closer she got to almost hitting her target the more excited Akeno became. "You're getting closer to being hit. I can't wait to hear your screams. Ufufuf~"

"You'll regret facing me you little brat! I'll take my time ripping you to pieces!" The Stray growled before firing another blast of acid that Akeno countered with a magic barrier made of ice.

Akeno quickly went back on the offense by changing the barrier into a wave of icicle's that flew right at the Stray, who smash them to pieces by using her tail like a flail. Seeing that ice would do no good against her, Akeno cast a blast of fire that, like all her attacks before, didn't make contact with the Stray.

'For a low class she's fast.' Akeno said to herself, as she keep a close eye on the Stray to try predicting where she'd go, left, right, left again, her zigzag movements were making it hard to follow and get a clear shot. If she was to hit the Stray she'd have to aim carefully.

'This tactic has always won me battles many times, and will do so again against this little bitch.' The Stray thought, her claws open wide to rip into Akeno's flesh. It was true, she used this every time whenever she was in a tight spot and allowed her to turn the tables on everyone she fought. She's rush her opponents zigzagging toward them, then lung forward spewing acid in the face, and digging her claws into her prey's body before sinking her teeth into her neck to ensure they'd stay dead. The violet eyed girl was trying to keep an eye on her but she was moving too quickly, once she was close enough she'd attack and kill her slowly. There was no way this little miko bitch could beat her!

Seeing the right moment, she lunged forward spitting acid to—

ZAP!

The Stray grunted as she was thrown several feet before digging her feet into the dirt to halt her movement. Very clever of the miko girl to use a thunderbolt to put distance between them, but had been rash as well, she too had been knocked over from the blast allowing the Stray to charge, close the distance, and pin the girl to the ground before she could get up.

Their eyes locked, yellow staring at violet.

"My, what pretty eyes you have. Perhaps I should take your eyes to replace these hideous ones I own." The Stray purred tightening her grip to prevent Akeno from escaping. Instead of fear, the human girl simply smiled, a smile that made a shiver run down her spin.

"Are you sure about that?"

ZAP!

The Stray screamed in agony as electricity coursed through her body, while Akeno continued to smile.

This idea of releasing her thunder magic directly out her body worked perfectly, she knew the stray would close the distance allowing her to channel electricity directly into the start upon contact, and it helped that the Stay believed herself the victor only to fall for this trap.

"Hahaha! Scream! I wanna hear your screams of pain~! They are music to my ears~!" Akeno moaned as she unleashed more thunder into the Stray. Feeling her captive release her hold, she threw her hands forward blasting the Stray off her and through several tress. The Priestess of Thunder ceased her assault but kept her smile plastered on her face as she looked at the pile of trees the Stray was buried under. Those were the best screams she had ever heard and that made her body hot.

The pile of trees quivered as a long growl emanated beneath them before a long, scaly, and mildly burnt, tail came bursting out of the tree trunks follow by arms, head, body, and legs, all sporting burnt marks ranging from first to third degree burns.

Seeing this Akeno's smile widened more, "Ara ara. You're not dead Stray devil...that's good, we still have more time to play~ Ufufuf~"

"Akeno-chan, as much as you enjoy tormenting your enemies, we have to allow Asumoto-san to end this Stray."

Akeno turned to the speakers a hand touching her blushing checks. "Ara ara. And here I was hoping I'd get to have all the fun."

"But it's his job to kill it. Remember, he asked for our help." Tetsuishi smiled at his sadistic cousin, Asumoto following behind. Akeno was always a tough fighter and never showed mercy to anyone, and loved to torture her opponents before killing them. When he felt Akeno cast a spell he rushed to where she was to assist her, instead, found a barrier with Asumoto looking at it, which he realized Akeno had cast to contain the Stray. As for Asumoto being outside, he couldn't past through without Iwamatsu allowing him to due to the samurai being Rias Queen.

"And you have done terrific work in defeating this Stray, Akeno. Now allow me to put it out of its misery." Asumoto thanked with a tiny bow.

Akeno watched the samurai with kneed interest, wondering how he would end the Stray. Her eyes flickered to his hand that he outstretched, perhaps he was summoning a weapon? Her question was correct, within its grasp appeared a Katana with a circular guard and black handle wrappings.

Now she was getting excited to see just what kind of—

SHLINK!

Asumoto disappeared and the sound of flesh being cut followed afterwards before he reappeared with blood on his sword.

As for the Stray, she was silent for a good two seconds before her head rolled off her shoulders with blood spewing out of her necks like a fountain coating the green grass red.

Akeno was in awe at the speed Asumoto displayed. She knew he was fast, but that was so fast that she, as well as the Stray, didn't see him. Guess those were the traits of training every day and the Knight trait from the Queen piece.

"Akeno, could you remove the evidence please?"

Hearing the Devil's words, the shrine maiden obliterated the Stray's corpse leaving no trace of anything unusual. With the task done, Akeno turned to the men smiling, "Ara. That was fun."

Asumoto wiped the blood off his blade before it disappeared in a burst of light. This Stray, like every Stray, was weak, he never had an issue in dealing with them, this of course was due to him being a Queen, and skills. In fact, his only issue tonight was searching for the damn thing, something he had to extend his thanks to the Hayashi's for, specifically Akeno, since she found and fought the beast. Had they not helped in the hunt, it have taken the brunette longer to find the Stray which definitely would have led to civilian deaths.

Turning to the Hayashi relatives he bowed to them. "Thanks for helping me exterminate this Stray."

Tetsuishi returned the bow to Rias' Queen. "Think nothing of it. It was Akeno-chan who wanted to help after all. Now with this threat dealt with, it's time to return home."

"Again I thank you both for helping me." Asumoto sent a tiny smile to Akeno which she returned. Casting the teleportation spell, the Gremory symbol appeared below his feet before he was enveloped in a bright light leaving the Hayashi relatives alone.

"Did you see how fast he was?" Hayashi asked his cousin.

Akeno nodded yes as she followed her uncle's son back to her home. She was glad the Devil was her friend and not her enemy, the speed he possessed was much greater both her and Tetsuishi combined, she was sure if they were to fight him it would end either in his victory or to a draw, the latter would be the most definite outcome, unless it was her uncle. Even in his old age, Iwamatsu was still someone not to trifle with. Thinking about her uncle made the young shrine maiden remember the way he acted when she told him about Asumoto, something she chose to bring up with her cousin.

"Tetsuishi-kun, dose uncle know anything about Asumoto-kun? The way he was acted when I talked to him seemed very suspicious."

Tetsuishi spared a glance to Akeno, "If my father dose know something about him, then he will tell you when the time is right. It is not my place to tell, even if I knew."

Akeno was disappointed in the answer she received. However, this meant Iwamatsu did know something about Asumoto, but what exactly she wasn't sure. Akeno made sure next the time she spoke to him she would get the answers she deserved.

* * *

The old school building was empty when Asumoto returned, either the Stray Rias was hunting was giving her a harder time than his did, or the more obvious one being she was teaching Asia about Stray's and Evil Pieces. A King, Knight, Rook, and Bishop could handle a simple Stray, and even if Kiba or Koneko couldn't handle it, Rias would obliterate it with her Power of Destruction.

She was lucky to inherit the Bael clan's signature move unlike her cousin who was to be the next heir to the clan. However Sairaorg didn't need destruction magic to beat his enemies, his bare fists where enough to make him the strongest heir among the rookie six.

His relations with Rias was clearly from how he treated her, she was kind, which he gave her points for, however her pride and arrogance outweigh it which made him dislike his master.

Sona and Sairaorg, on the other hand, got along well with the Samurai, they never argued or disagreed with his point of view on the Underworld's society. Something they both wished to change, the old nobles still wanted the old ways to stay but if they did, nothing would change for the better.

Seekvaira he only knew as an acquaintance but was on good terms with her.

Astaroth and Glaysa-Labolas…

The samurai's face scrunched up into one of hate, his hands balling into first.

He detested those two the most, Diodora never ceased that creepy ass smile of his, and Zephyr was a foul mouthed punk who couldn't just the fuck up. Oh how Asumoto wanted to kill those two.

Unfortunately, five of the six rookies were related to one of the Four Great Satans. Sirzechs was Rias' sister and Sairaorg's uncle, Serafall was Sona's sister, Ajuka was Diodora's brother, and Falbium was Zephyr's brother, this meant if any harm were to come to them, even by fellow Devils, there would be severe consequences which Asumoto did not want to face. So with great regret, and annoyance, the young samurai had to let the two Devil's he hated more than Rias to live.

Five minutes passed before his master at last returned.

"I see you've taken care of the Stray. Good work, Asumoto. Though I knew the Stray would be easy for you." Rias congratulated with a smile. "The Stray we encountered was no trouble."

"Then what took you so long?" Asumoto asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Asia needed a good explanation of how we deal with Strays. Something she learned rather quickly, which I'm proud of. Now that this threat has be exterminated, you may leave."

"Good. I'm dying to get some sleep." Asumoto said teleporting out of the clubroom before anyone could stop him making Rias sigh but smile.

"That boy I swear…"

"Buchou, forgive me for asking, but why exactly did you revive Asumoto-kun? He doesn't seem to enjoy being a Devil, let alone a servant." Kiba asked.

Rias smiled sadly at her blonde Knight, her mind wondering back to the day she first meet Asumoto…the red haired beauty was silent for a good while before replying to her Knight, "That, Kiba, is a story I will tell when the time is right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Iwamatsu, former member of the Himejima clan, now clan leader of the Hayashi clan sat in his reclining chair as he stared into the fire smoking his pipe.

"Well?" He asked removing the tip from his lips to speak.

"There was no doubt, father, it was definitely him."

Iwamatsu glanced over his shoulder to get a better view of his son who stood behind him. He had just returned from his visit to Akeno saying the young hybrid was well and the Devils were on good terms with her. But Iwamatsu's mind was on one Devil in particular, the Queen of Rias Gremory and friend to his niece, Asumoto.

"To think he was still alive all this time. I thought he died with his family…"

"We all did, father." Tetsuishi said sadly joining his father's side. "But to think he'd become a Devil of all things…"

"I'm just as surprised as you are about this news." The clan head sighed before taking a long drag of his pipe allowing the tobacco to fill his lungs before blowing it out a stream of grey smoke into the fire. "If my memory serves me well, that boy's family was created by the merging of a Samurai and Shinto clan to ensure their survival."

"That's the history of Shintoism says." Tetsuishi said, "Should I tell Akeno to keep an eye on him for you?"

"No. I see no reason to talk with him or Akeno about his family, yet." Iwamatsu smiled fondly, "I should be grateful he's alive. If he's still as I remember, I have no doubt he will be a perfect match for my niece."

Tetsuishi laughed, "Father, you're not planning to play match maker with Akeno and Asumoto? You're too old for that."

"I'm never too old for anything, my son. I have no doubt in my mind those two will be a perfect couple."

"A sadist dating a samurai huh? That sounds like quite a pair."

"Indeed it does."

* * *

Two days after the elimination of the Stray's, the Occult Research club were quite surprised to see Raynare, still calling herself Yuuma Amano, now enrolled as a second year student. There surprise was dashed away when remembering the meeting they had with the Fallen Angel.

To Raynare, school was boring, unless she was with her adorable Ise-kun.

Most of the ravenette's classes were the same as her boyfriend's which many were shocked about and shook their heads not able to understand why a pretty girl like Yumma was dating a pervert. They just couldn't see the good man Issei truly was.

Speaking of Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor's host was doing great. The brunette couldn't be as happy as he was now, even if Raynare was something supernatural, the young man finally got a girlfriend. A girlfriend who loved holding his hand, cuddling against his chest, and kissing those tender lips of his.

His physicality, on the other hand, was a big problem. While Issei was determined to protect those he loved, the skinny Sacred Gear user needed some serious training to prepare him for the trials that laid ahead within the supernatural world, specifically the unavoidable fight against the White Dragon Emperor. The poor human couldn't run a mile without collapsing three times and was always knocked on his back in a sparring match.

While Raynare didn't have an issue with Issei being a pervert, since she too was one by sending nude pics to tease him, his perverted nature was a big problem. When she or the others tired explaining important stuff, like the different Factions or his Sacred Gears power, he would be staring at her, Kalawarner, or Millet's boobs, which resulted in Dohnaseek or Kalawarner whacking him on the head followed by a scolding for not paying attention.

That boy's idea to have a harem was gonna him kill, she was sure of it.

So, starting this weekend, which was tomorrow, she would double her efforts on training him how to fight and use his Sacred Gear properly. If he didn't slack off or get distracted then she'd reward her boyfriend. Perhaps a French kiss, or another nude pic, or maybe she'll surprise him the next morning by sleeping naked in bed with him.

While Raynare was attending school, her fellow Fallen Angels, along with the Exorcist under there command, were working on the old church.

Why was that?

Because this former house of God was now there official base of operations in Kuoh, just as the Occult Research club was for the Devil's. After the Governor General was informed Rias permitted the Fallen to stay, he sent the necessary equipment to set up for their new base. The church stilled looked the same; old, damp, and derelict, however, the basement was filled with agents of the Fallen Angels working nonstop to set up the base as fast as they could. While bedrooms were refurnished and prison cells cleaned, new rooms such as lounge rooms, armories, training rooms, and a war room where installed for communication with Grigori headquarters and should they come under attack.

While Gremory still didn't enjoy having the Fallen Angel's around, the other Devil noble residing here, Sona Sitri, paid no mind to it since trouble wasn't occurring between the two factions, which Raynare was glad about. She still didn't like Devil's, but Sona and Asumoto were decent ones, they'd rather talk then shed blood. While she was skeptical of Rias, she knew the redhead wouldn't dare try do anything that would break the treaty between the Biblical Factions, instead the next heir of the Gremory clan could only frown and complain about her territory being home to crows.

But as Asumoto said to his master, which irritated the Devil and made the Fallen Angel laugh, stop complaining and deal with it.

A smile crossed her pretty face, if it wasn't for the Queen of Rias Gremory, had she gone through with her original plan she would have lost Grigori a valuable ally, and create a powerful enemy which definitely would have killed her. She shuddered at the thought of facing the Red Dragon Emperor. A single winged Angel like her would have been no match for him, he'd have ripped her limb from limb.

A fate she thankfully wouldn't experience.

Instead she was experiencing something else, something better than death.

Love.

In all her life, Raynare never would have thought she'd feel love, true love. Before meeting Issei, she was cruel and mean, caring only for herself and respecting no one but Grigori's leaders. That changed however when she met Asumoto, the Queen convinced her to get to know Issei more, something she truly was thankful for. The Red Dragon Emperor's host was very kind and always did what he could to make her happy, which he did a wonderful job at. The more she got to know him, the more her cruelty melted away.

It was after being taken on a surprise date to an expensive restaurant while the sun was setting that Raynare's love for the human truly blossomed which caused the black haired beauty to wonder, was Issei a gift of forgiveness from God for the sin's she committed or a very kind person, probably the latter since God had no love for his children who fell from Heaven.

But like the saying goes; God forgives those who forgive others, and Issei forgave Raynare for her crimes from the past. So maybe, just maybe, God allowed her to be happy with Issei.

"Yumma-chan!"

Raynare smiled when the voice of her boyfriend reached her ears. She looked to the ceiling, wondering if the father of Angel's, her father, was smiling down on her for choosing the right path.

'If you have forgiven me, then thanks…Dad.'

* * *

Chess, a game of fun, a game of strategy, the very same game Evil Pieces were designed from.

This was the game played between the King and her Queen, either exchanging words for a good while, only staring at the board, trying to think one step ahead to come out victorious.

So far Rias lost a Knight, three Pawns, and both Bishops.

Asumoto lost a Rook, Bishop, and six Pawns.

Yet either were able to take the Queen or King.

Rias had to admit, the only one who could make her focus this much was Sona, but Asumoto was proving to be quite a formidable opponent, especially since this was the first time she played with her Queen.

"Tomorrow will be going to get Asia's familiar." Rias said moving a Pawn.

"Is that so?" The Samurai replied, moving his Knight closer to his King.

"It is so. I'm sure she'll find one suitable for her."

"I look forwarding to seeing it when you get back."

The redhead look at her Queen in question at what he said, "When I get back?"

"Yes." Asumoto moved his remaining Rook to take another Pawn from his master. "I'm sorry but I can't go to the familiar forest with you."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well since I'm part of the Kendo club and representing the school in the tournament again, Murayama wants me to spend more hours after school practicing. I may be vice president of the Occult Research club, and a Devil, and a senior, but she is still my captain and I can't disobey her orders."

Ah yes, the tournament, she had almost forgotten about it due to the Fallen Angel's moving into Kuoh and obtaining Issei, something Rias was still sour about. The tournament was a big thing for Kuoh, especially for the Kendo club, since its captain, Murayama, was hell bent on seeing Kuoh win first place before she graduated high school, and while Rias didn't admit it openly, she wanted her Queen to win first place in the tournament as well.

She had watched the finals with peerage, all of them shocked to see Asumoto, the best swordsman in the school, the best swordsman in the peerage, loose. How was it that he lost to a human? Even without using his Devil powers, he should have been faster than Rika Moritsugu, it just didn't make any sense!?

But Asumoto said it himself; Rika was faster, something Rias still couldn't believe. Hopefully this time Asumoto would win.

With her decision made, she spoke, "As much as I want you to come to the forest, you have your duties to the Kendo club. But you also have a duty as my Queen, so as your master, I'm ordering you to train for tournament so you can win."

Asumoto looked his master dead in the eye and, for what must have been the first time in Rias life, smiled at the redhead. "You're order shall be delivered to the letter, master. I won't fail Kuoh, or you."

* * *

The last bell for school rang signaling the beginning of the weekend, students poured out of the building talking about plans with friends.

"I'm gonna go watch the cherry blossoms with my girlfriend." Said a third year boy.

"Can't wait to hit the beach!" Squeaked a second year girl, a few boys imagining her a swimsuit.

However not everyone would be having a free weekend, Asumoto was in the gym following the orders Rias and Murayama gave; practice until the day of the tournament arrived. Both he would follow like a soldier in the army. Sweat flew off his body with each swing he took with his bokken. His eyes stared straight ahead, his thoughts going back to last year's tournament, to the expression of Rika after she won first place.

That bitch…

He remembered her sneering at him and the Kuoh Kendo Club after the match, and even saying she was better with the sword. Which had almost started a fight between her and Murayama when she was still a first year.

Asumoto kept replaying the match over and over in his head, specifically Rika's movements; her legs were the first to move, followed by the bending of her body to lung forward, which landed a hit on his chest. This caused his eyes narrowed in suspicion when thinking about that. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn before the duel started Rika moved, the action was subtle nobody but himself saw it.

Did she move before the duel, or had she been faster?

Lowering his bokken the samurai sighed, questioning what happened in last year's tournament wouldn't help him win this years. He had to focus on the present, not the past, otherwise he would never get stronger to beat Rika.

"Asumoto-san."

The samurai turned his head at the speaker to find the vice-president of the student council approached him. A woman with an expression and personality as serious as the student council's presidents you probably couldn't tell if she enjoyed a good joke or not and while her body wasn't as voluptuous as Rias or Akeno's, Tsubaki Shinra was nevertheless still very pretty, especially in the eyes. Yes she had long straight black that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs but many woman in Japan had that hair color, the reasons her eyes were the most noticeable trait about her was because she had heterochromia eyes, the left eye being violet and right being light brown. In front of those mismatched eyes, that stared into the silver ones Asumoto, were blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses which added to her beauty.

"What are you still doing here? School is over and Rias-sama may need you."

"Ah, you haven't heard Tsubaki, but I've been given orders by Rias and Murayama to practice till the day of the kendo tournament. If Rias needs me for something important, she'll call." Asumoto answered his fellow Queen.

"I see." Tsubaki said adjusting her glasses, "Even so, you should stay by her side as her last line of defense should anything happen to her."

"No harm will come to her. The Fallen only wish to assist Issei and the Church has no business within this town. They abandoned the church years ago if you recall." When Tsubaki didn't reply he resumed his practicing. "More importantly, is there a reason why you came here?"

"I was told by Sona you weren't with your peerage and so took it upon myself to go in search of you. I admire your determination to prepare yourself for tournament, spending all your days and nights here won't help you become a better swordsman. May I suggest you practice three to four hour each day?"

"Or," Asumoto said stopping once more to face his fellow Queen with an enthusiastic grin, "you can spar with me like we use to."

The suggestion to spar caused Tsubaki's brow to twitch. "I think you mean another victory by your hands."

It was true what Tsubaki said, during the first and second years of high school and before that, Tsubaki and Asumoto had always spared together to hone their swordsmanship with Asumoto always defeating her, couple times in front of their masters, and through these spars the two Queen's became friends. In fact, Tsubaki was the only Devil he considered a friend. The other Devil's he knew were not friends, only people he was on good terms with, save Rias, Diodora, and Zephyr.

Asumoto's grin switched to one of amusement, "Don't be like that Tsu-chan-"

"Don't call me that." Tsubaki interrupted with a frown at the old nickname.

"-I'll go easy on you, I promise."

The dark haired heterochromia stared at the young man for a long. She knew when the samurai made a promise he'd never break it, even for a sparring match with her. Even if he went easy, Tsubaki would never land a hit on him, his skills were much greater than hers. Either she could lie and say she had stuff to do with Sona, or she could be the good servant her master raised her as and help him practice for the tournament.

"Tsu-chan, I know you wanna help me."

"Ok. Just-just stop with the nickname."

"No promises." The annoyed look Tsubaki gave made him chuckle, "Kidding. Just kidding."

Asumoto returned the bokken where he got it before taking position in the center of the room. He summoned his katana while Tsubaki summoned a naginata. A smile crossed the samurai's lips. "Ready when you are."

Tsubaki answered the samurai by charging him swinging the pole arm wide to stay out of range. Asumoto backpedaled to dodge the strike and dodged once more when Tsubaki tried stabbing his head. Zipping pasted the blade he moved in to close the gap but rolled out of the way when the pole arm was twirled wildly. Tsubaki struck again, going into a flurry of swings and stabs that kept Asumoto at a great distance.

Asumoto had to give Tsubaki credit, her mastery of the naginata had improved greatly. Come to think of it, this had been there first sparing duel since last summer. Perhaps Tsubaki had been training herself in the art of polearms to keep up with Asumoto's skills, something which excited him. If she was this good on the offense, how good would she fare at defense? Storing the thought into the back of his mind, he refocused his attention on the duel. From the way the duel was going he had two options; either keep defending himself till Tsubaki tired herself out, or try slipping past her guard and land a solid hit on her. Either one would suffice, however the latter would end the duel quicker.

People think fights are entertaining, which is hardly true. In any type of fight, fist, sword, or gun, no matter how flashy someone could be it wouldn't matter unless they end the battle quickly, which is the first rule of fighting in fact, you gotta be quicker than your opponent to win, and most importantly, live to fight another day.

And it was this rule that saved Asumoto's life many times during fights.

Deciding the second option, Asumoto lifted his left food and swung his body like a door opening to the right in order to dodge a slash by the naginata before counterattacking by lunging toward Tsubaki to stab her, but the blade was parried by the staff. He swing his blade to the left, but was blocked this time. He disengaged to try moving behind and hit her but even that was prevented by Tsubaki's twirling of the her weapon forcing Asumoto to duck and then roll out of her range when she tired bashing the pole into his head.

Get back on his feet he raised his blade in a high defense position, studying Tsubaki's stance. Her legs were spread apart with the blade angled downward to the left.

Maybe he was going too easy on here.

Readjusting his feet, he waited for a minute before charging again, waiting to see what Tsubaki would do. As he neared she moved the naginata to face toward Asumoto and when he was close enough thrusted it forward.

A mistake on her part however.

Seeing the simple move, Asumoto spun his body preforming a powerful swing that knocked the blade aside leaving Tsubaki wide open for attack. However the black haired Queen back peddled to gain distance and bring her naginata about to block the incoming attack.

"I was right, I am going too easy on you." Asumoto said with a smirk. He pulled his blade away from Tsubaki's and it disappeared in a burst of light. "Nevertheless, that was fun. I haven't had a good spar in years. Perhaps we can do more."

Tsubaki smiled, she didn't to admit it but she too had enjoyed there duel. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my duties as vice-president, then I will help you prepare for the tournament. And speaking of being the vice-president, I must return to Sona. We can do more practice tomorrow after school. Farewell for now, Asumoto-san." Tsubaki bowed and departed.

Alone once more, Asumoto continued practicing for five more minutes before grabbing his backpack and heading for home. While he could teleport but would walk like he always did. As he approached the entrances, a familiar miko was standing there patiently with her hands folded in front.

"What are you still doing here, Akeno?"

"I could say the same thing."

"I've been practicing for the kendo tournament."

"Is that why you aren't with Rias-san?"

"Yeah. Anyway you never answered by question; what are you still doing here?"

The ravenette's smile grew bigger, "I've been waiting for you."

"For me?" Asumoto asked cocking a brow.

"Yes. I was hoping to spend some time with you after school. If Rias doesn't need you."

"Of course not. She won't need me for where she's going."

"And that is?"

"The familiar forest. She's going with the others to get Asia a familiar."

"Oh, she's getting a familiar?" Akeno asked.

"Yup. I'm curious which one she'll get. A fox, a unicorn maybe, horse, or perhaps a dragon? Someone as innocent as Asia is sure to have familiar's approach her." Asumoto looked to the sky, noticing a flock of crows. His eyes stayed on them, there black wings flapping as they circled above the school. At times Asumoto wished he was a bird, then he could fly away. Fly to anywhere in the world, anywhere away from Rias...

"Akeno, please follow me." Asumoto said and started walking away from the school. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Akeno was following, which she was, with a confusing expression though. But who wouldn't be when just suddenly being asked to follow someone.

The shrine maiden followed the samurai down many streets until reaching the outskirts of town. She looked around trying to notice anything unusual, but could see nor feel anything foul. She knew Asumoto wouldn't betray here, but couldn't understand why they were here?

"Why are we here?" Akeno asked in confusing.

"I will show you." Asumoto said as he looked to the sky. The sun was still two hours away from setting, leaving the sky still blue and clear of clouds making it perfect for flying. Asumoto licked his lips before giving a long sharp whistle. There was a second of silence before a loud screech rent the air from high above.

Looking up Akeno could see something approaching fast, she squinted her eyes to get a better look of it but she could only see a silhouette due to the suns brightens. However, the screech sounded very familiar. As the mysterious creature drew closer the black haired beauty at last saw what was flying toward them.

It was a hawk, a rather large one at that and from its features and color scheme she could see it wasn't a hawk from Asia. No it hailed from the America's, a Red-tailed hawk! She'd heard stories and seen pictures of these magnificent creatures, but never would she get the chance to see a real one this close before. She watched the bird of prey flap its wings once before landing on Asumoto's forearm who smiled.

"Izumi," Asumoto introduced as he stroked the hawk's head gently, "my familiar and oldest friend. I've known her since I was a child, before I became a Devil. On my tenth birthday, she was given to me as my own familiar, father said she'd stay by my side forever. He also said it was my mother's name. Rias was quite surprised to know I had a familiar already, a familiar that I could never replace, huh Izumi?"

The hawk chirped in agreement before turning to look at Akeno, her eyes bored into the ravenette tilting her head side to side like a curious child.

Akeno stared right back, violet staring into brown. Learning about Asumoto having a familiar before joining Rias was quite a surprise for the shrine maiden. Slowly she raised a hand cautiously brining toward the bird, hoping it wouldn't snap her fingers off. Her hand was inches away from Izumi's face who continued to tilt her head and stare until she hopped onto Akeno's hand chirping happily.

"She likes you. Though I'm surprise since she isn't that trusty with new people. But since she trusts you that means she'll protect you just as she protects me, won't you girl?"

Izumi swiveled her head toward her master and answered with another chirp before moving up Akeno's arm to sit comfortably on her shoulder who stifled a giggle with her hand.

Asumoto watched the priestess pet his companion, his smile never wavering at the touching scene. He whistled again and Izumi took flight, her wings flapped a couple times before soaring above the pair. "Izumi can't speak or transform but she is still helpful."

"If she's helpful, why didn't you have her assist you in hunting the Stray?"

"I was till you and your cousin showed up to help. I wish Izumi could stay with me, but now that I'm a Devil, she has to stay in the familiar forest but at least she can be summoned anytime. She always obeys me. Only me." As soon as he said that, Asumoto began to whistle slowly which made Izumi start descending down toward her master slowly. Suddenly he gave a sharp whistle that caused Izumi to flap her wings and zoom high into the sky before whistling again, the hawk dived toward a tree screeching loudly before digging her talons into the tree bark and scratching it up bit by bit.

Akeno was in awe at Izumi, each whistle was a command she knew to follow to the letter with talons so sharp and powerful they could rip a person's face off making her very dangerous.

After her brutal assault on the tree truck, Izumi returned to Asumoto's outstretched arm who stroked her head. "As you can see, Akeno, Izumi is someone you are lucky to have on your side." He moved closer to Akeno to allow her to pet his hawk. If Izumi could smile, she would be right now from the love she was getting, instead all she could do was ruffle her feathers and chirp.

"Asumoto, you sure it's ok for the Fallen Angel's to be here?" Akeno suddenly asked with a tiny frown.

"I see no problem with it." Asumoto replied with a shrug, "There only here to help Issei control his power. As you know he is destined to face the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. Who his host is though I'm not sure and which Faction he's allied with isn't known either. Still, Grigori should be grateful to get the Red Dragon Emperor. Had Rias planned better she instead would have obtained a Longinus Sacred Gear. Her plan, which I say was rather stupid, was hoping the Fallen Angel's would kill him so she could revive him as a servant." His brow furrowed in anger, "Devils are greedy, Akeno, they only want power. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Not all of them. You don't want power, nor dose Kiba or Koneko."

"You're talking about resurrected Devils, I'm talking about those greedy selfish purebloods. Very few Devil purebloods I've meet care for their servants, while the others care only about themselves and their title. And I think I've already told you why I won't become a Stray. If I haven't, then it's because I don't wanna be hunted down nor become some hideous monster. However, I doubt I would become one with the control over my Devil powers."

Akeno had to admit that plan Rias had was stupid, she was going to force Issei to become a Devil, give him no choice in the matter. She was sure had it been Sona or even the redhead's brother, they'd have offered him to become a Devil. For someone who's supposed to be smart and beautiful, Rias Gremory didn't have much in the former. She probably forced Kiba and Koneko to become Devil's too. If someone was resurrected as a Devil but wanted to die, would they take away that second chance to live?

Possibly.

Maybe.

"Still," Akeno said her frown still on her face, "I don't like the idea of Fallen Angels' living here."

This caused Asumoto to send a questioning look to Akeno, "You don't seem to like Fallen Angels."

"Just as you don't like pureblood Devils."

"Touché." Retorted Asumoto, "But why don't you like them?"

A long silence followed after the question until the ravenette replied, "There not trustworthy."

"From the way you say that, I suppose you've had bad experience with them."

"Yeah…" Akeno said in a quiet tone, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. He looked to his familiar who looked back at him, both thinking this hatred for Fallen Angel's ran deeper than Akeno made it sound, perhaps he would ask about it, but not yet. Shaking his arm a little, Izumi took off into the sky releasing a cry before vanishing in a burst of light. "Come on, let's have some tea." He offered with a smile.

* * *

"So that's what you got." Asumoto said to Asia as he walked into the Occult Research club via teleportation circle.

After introducing Akeno to his familiar yesterday, he took the shrine maiden to his house to have a cup of tea and a game of chess, which Asumoto won of course, but helped lighten Akeno's mood. He would speak with Akeno about her hate for Fallen Angel's but now wasn't the time. Once they got to know each other more then maybe he would bring the topic back up and hopefully get a solid answer then. When the next day came he was summoned by Rias and was now watching the second year blonde Bishop sit on the couch playing with a tiny blue dragon, a sprite dragon to be exact. Those types of dragons were very protective of their masters, specifically female masters. The samurai was quite impressed the former nun was able to obtain something as rare and powerful as that, he also found it quite adorable to see her playing with the baby dragon."

When the dragon noticed Asumoto it started to growl at him and crackled with electricity.

"Rassei no, Asumoto is a friend." Asia scolded the dragon unaware, "I'm sorry, Asumoto-san, Rassei doesn't like other men."

"I can see that." Asumoto said taking the seat opposite of Asia studying the sprite dragon's features. Its body was tinier than most baby sprite dragon's and possibly be a tasty meal for Izumi if she was here. In fact the red tailed hawk had almost eaten Koneko's familiar, the cat Shiro, and Rias bat. If she saw Asia's baby dragon…either Rassei would get peaked or Izumi zapped by lightning. After those near death incident's, which he scolded the hawk for, he make sure to never summon her around the other familiars.

"For one so new in the Devil life to obtain something as rare as a sprite dragon is very impressive if I say so myself."

Asia blushed at the compliment while holding Rassei back from hurting her senior.

"As am I." Said Rias from her desk looking over paper work. "Unfortunately, things would have gone a lot smoother had you been there."

"Oh and why's that?"

"We had some slime trouble." Rias sighed, remembering the horrible incident from last night at the forest with a frown. "That stuff ruined our clothing and—"

"You don't have to say anymore, Rias. I can guess what happened. Anyway what's the plan today, contracts? Passing out fliers?"

"Well for you, I have a contract. Personally given to me by one Kiyome Abe."

Kiyome Abe, brunette with hair style like drills, captain of the tennis club, and beast tamer. A nice girl Asumoto got along with well and frequently took contracts for her.

Asumoto smirked, "So what's she need help this time?"

"She didn't say. Only to meet her at the gym as soon as you arrived." Rias replied handling the paper to her Queen.

Asumoto took the flier and teleported to the gym. He spotted Kiyome speaking with a minotor, a beast with the head of a bull and body of a man, he was also leaning on a large axe. The moment he spotted the samurai he locked eyes with him. 'I have a pretty good idea what Kiyome wants for.'

"Asumoto-san." Kiyome greeted with a smile.

"Hello Kiyome-san. Who's your friend?"

"This is Alec and as you can see…." Her eyes flickered to the minotor who gripped his axe, a look of excitement filling his eyes, "he likes to fight." Then she bowed to the Devil, "Asumoto-san I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but could you entertain Alec? I promise your reward will be beneficial."

Asumoto was right, this minotor wanted to fight him. If he wanted a fight, he'd give him a fight. "Alright. How much of a beating can he take?"

"Not sure. Just please don't kill him. I still need to tame him."

"Whatever you say, Kiyome." Asumoto replied, motioning for the European monster to follow him while summoning his katana. Once they were a good ways away from the beast tamer Asumoto bowed to the minotor before taking a fighting stance, "Alright big guy, you ready?" His answer a loud battle cry and swinging of the axe around. Asumoto smirked, "Let's do it."

Kiyome winced, the fight was over before it began. Poor Alec never stood a chance against Kuoh's best swordsman. It wasn't the defeat that Kiyome winced at, but how he was defeated, and that was from a swift hard kick between the legs. No man could withstand a kick to the groin, not even a Satan class Devil. Alex winced in pain clutching his crotch as tears flowed down his face like a river.

"Asumoto, that wasn't necessary." Kiyome scolded while comforting the hurting monitor.

"Sorry Kiyome, but in a fight you have to end it as fast as possible." Asumoto said before bowing to Alec. "Apologize Alec-san, I shall make it up to you with another spar, which I promise will have no nuts cracking. As for the reward Kiyome, I require none. Though I'm glad to be of service to you. By the way, have you heard of anything unusual?"

"Other than the fact that Issei has joined the Fallen Angels who are also living here in Kuoh, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Wouldn't want anything bad happening in Kuoh." Asumoto replied with a shrug before bidding farewell to the fellow brunette.

* * *

"I'm home!" Asumoto called aloud and was soon greeted by a black cat jumped into his arms. "Hey you, enjoying the lazy life?"

"You know I am. Nya!" Kuroka purred in affection as she was scratched behind the ears. "Though I'm surprised you're home later than usual."

"Business, Kuroka, business. We were doing contracts until getting an emergency call about a Queen ranked Stray running amuck near town. And like always he stopped another Stray, though it wasn't easy to defeat."

He was right, this Stray was tougher than he looked. He seemed to always be able to counter there attacks, until they managed to cut off his legs and obliterate him. Though victorious the battle wasn't without its cost, Kiba's arm was broken and Asia almost died protecting Asumoto. Though the act of brave, it was foolish too since she had zero combat experience.

"But since you're here talking to me that means you won. Which means more cat nip for me. Nya!"

Asumoto snorted in amusement as he entered his bedroom laid on the bed sighing in content at the softness of the bed, Kuroka snuggled up beside him. Now he could get a good night—

A bright red light filled the room making Asumoto jumped off his bed ready for action but relaxed once when he realized when seeing the Gremory symbol within the magic circle. He glanced at Kuroka who left the room to not be detected before facing the circle. He frowned when he saw it was Rias herself standing there, a look of distraught on her face. Why was she here, _how_ did she get here? He never let anyone, save Kuroka and Akeno, into his house. She better have a good explanation about this.

"Rias is there a reason you—hey!" His sentenced was cut short by Rias suddenly tackling him onto the bed a desperate look on her face. Her arms pressed against his shoulder to prevent him from moving. "What the hell!?"

"Asumoto, please take my virginity!"

…

…

…

"Excuses me?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot and realize this is the only way out of it."

"Out of what?"

"I know this isn't the best decision but it's all I have left." Rias began to hastily unbutton her shirt and toss it aside exposing her white bra, "Asumoto, please I need you to have sex with me."

"Why?" He asked, irritation filling him at Rias's action.

"I'll explain everything once you've taken my virginity."

Asumoto frowned, his stare focused on her eyes instead of her chest. Rias wasn't being clear and it wasn't make him happy. "I refuse." He stated bluntly.

"You must Asumoto!" Rias voice rose in slight worry. "If you don't I—"

"Will what?" Asumoto questioned a hint of anger in his tone, "You come into my house and want me to sleep with you! But for what purpose!? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I told you Asumoto, I'll explain everything afterwards but please Asumoto, take my virginity! That's an order!"

Asumoto was silent while Rias continued stripping. She was ordering him to have sex? She was ordering him to sleep with her for unknown reason. If Issei was in his position the pervert would jump at the chance to fuck the hottest girl in school.

But not him!

"Get off me!" He shouted shoving the redhead off the bed while trying to get his pants off and crash to the floor, his face filled with anger. "What is your problem!? You've entered my house unannounced, tried to rape me, and haven't told my why you're doing this!? And you have no right to order me to fuck you! I can sleep with whoever I want!"

Rias looked up at her servant, she never heard him yell at her like this before, and it scared her. "Asumoto-"

"Get out." Asumoto hissed in anger, his eyes narrowed and fist trembled with unyielding rage at his masters attempted rape.

"Please listen-"

"GET OUT!" He roared in furry, demonic energy bursting out like a volcano erupting. His glare stayed on the red head as she hurriedly grabbed her clothes and departed with a mixed expression of fear and sadness. Asumoto sighed angrily and plopped himself on the bed glaring at the spot Rias had previously been. That bitch...how dare she order him to sleep with her, and for what reason? She gave zero explanations on why she was doing this.

Suddenly another light filled the room, this time silver in color and from it came a young beautiful woman wearing a maid outfit with long silvery hair tied in two braids and red eyes that glowed like red lanterns. This woman knew Asumoto and he knew her. The Strongest Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, maid of the Gremory house, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, and also his wife and mother to their son, Millicas.

"Grayfia-sama…" Asumoto greeted, his tone still filled with anger.

"Asumoto-san," The female Queen greeted with a bow, "Was Rias Gremory here?"

"Your sister in law was here…and tried to rape me." Asumoto tried not to yell at woman but was finding it difficult.

Grayfia sighed. So this was what Rias's last resort was, to try and have someone else take her virginity. She truly was desperate to get out of this situation if she tried to sleep with her Queen. The silverette bowed to the young man, "I was trying to find and stop her before this could happen but it seems I've arrived too late. I'm truly sorry for Rias-sama's actions. She is going through something difficult right now."

"Then perhaps maybe you can explain it to me, Grayfia-sama?"

"I would rather you wait till tomorrow. It will only increase the anger you already feel right now."

Doubtful of her word the samurai nevertheless nodded, "Fine. But she better have a damn good explanation for it."

Giving one final bow to the younger Queen, Grayfia departed in a slivery burst of light leaving Asumoto to his anger.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Said Akeno after sipping her cup of tea, "Rias just suddenly appeared in your room and ordered you take her virginity for unknown reasons? Then Grayfia came asking where Rias was and apologized for her actions?"

She had come to visit Asumoto in hopes of maybe seeing Izumi again, but instead found him in a very unpleasant mood. He looked as if he was about to wreck something if someone didn't talk to him, which of course she chose to do and listened to what happened last night. Of course she was shocked by the events but kept a leveled head to process the information correctly.

"An apology I won't accept unless it's from Rias herself." Growled the samurai, brow furrowed. His anger at Rias from last night still roared inside him, never ceasing to die out.

Akeno looked at Asumoto sympathetically, seeing him this way made her want to hug him but knew it wasn't smart with how angry he still was. But who wouldn't be if someone broke into their house pleading for sex with unknown reasons. Why Rias did what she did better have a good explanation, unless she wished to feel Asumoto's wrath once more. Hopefully once this situation blows over, and Asumoto wasn't angry, she could spend more time with him.

The times the two spent together were some of the best Akeno experienced. Eating lunch together, helping each other with homework, walking around the town enjoying the scenery, and her personal favorite, hearing the stories Asumoto had confronting Strays and how he exterminated them. One of those stories was about Asumoto cutting up a Stray piece by piece and how it begged for mercy, which Asumoto never showed to anyone. Just the thought of seeing him slaughter a bunch of Strays made her blood run hot.

She truly enjoyed being around him, he was kind, charming, and merciless. But what about him, how did Asumoto feel? From the times spent together he occasionally smiled from time to time, he also showed her his familiar, always paid for the times they ate together, as well as allow her entrance into his house. Which meant he liked her.

As a friend of course.

"Which I'm sure she'll give when she sees you again." Akeno replied finishing her tea and heading for the door, "Well I shouldn't keep you waiting for Rias. Tell me what happens afterwards."

"I will do so. Your company was needed Akeno. See you later." After shutting the door he locked and looked over his shoulder, "You know the drill, don't go out until I come back. Though know you you'll just sleep all day."

"Of course I will. I have nothing else better to do anyway. Nya." Kuroka said with a wave of her paw. "You go have fun."

Not interesting in giving a verbally reply, Asumoto only nodded before teleporting to the old school building where the others were already gathered along with Grayfia. Upon seeing Rias he glared at her who quickly looked away from him, guilt residing within her for her actions at what she tried to do.

"Asu-"

"Save it." He interrupted coldly. "When I have the answers I want then I'll maybe consider accepting your apology."

"There's no need for such words, Asumoto. Rias-sama is apologizing."

"Which I said I may accept after I know why she did that."

"W-what did Buchou do?" Asia asked, a little terrified by Asumoto's tone.

"Patients. Once our last guest has arrived all your answers will be given." Replied the silverette.

This caused Asumoto to send a questioning look to Grayfia, what did she mean by that? His answer was the appearance of an orange magic circle with flames spewing out of it.

'Great just what I needed. The immortal douche of the Phenex clan.' Asumoto though as he frowned at the circle while crossing his arms. The flames soon dispersed and out stepped a blonde looked to be in his twenties, he wore a red suit casually exposing his white dress shirt with was opened to show his chest.

"Ahh, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." Said the third son of Lord Phenex as he dispersed the flames. As soon as his eyes landed on Rias a grin broke out upon his face. "Rias, my darling, it's so good to see you!"

"Riser." Rias greeted with a frown.

"Come now, Rias-chan, don't give your finance that-"

"Excuses me?"

Riser frowned when hearing someone interrupt him and looked to the speaker. The Queen of Rias Gremory gave a questioning look to the pureblood Devil.

"I'm sorry. But did you really just call her your fiancé?"

There was a moment of silence before Riser spoke, surprise within his tone. "Oh? You didn't hear? Rias-chan is my fiancé. We are to be married. And I have decided to wait no longer, I want to marry her now." He drew closer to Rias and wrapped an arm around her, who glared hatefully at the blonde. "Dose that bother you, half-breed."

Ignoring the purposeful jab, Asumoto replied, not to Riser, but to his master, who he frowned at. "So, this is why you tried to rape me? So you could try breaking off the engagement with Riser Phenex?"

"Rape?" Riser repeated in amusement at what he just heard.

"Yes. Rape. Your whore of a soon-to-be wife tried to rape me so she couldn't marry you. And as you can see, I am not happy about that." Asumoto replied his glare never leaving Rias who couldn't bring herself to look at her Queen.

Riser, after hearing this chuckled. "You actually tried to fuck one of your own servants to try and stop this from happening!? Rias-chan, this is inevitable. For the greater good of the pure-bloods, we are to be married. Our families decreed it long before we were born. Stop fighting and just accept it."

"I won't!" Rias said breaking free of Riser and glaring at him. She wanted to be as far from this scum as she could. "I told you and everyone else I won't marry you! I don't want to be your wife!"

"But you have no choice, Rias-chan. I just both our families decreed it before we were born." Replied Riser casually trying to get close to her again.

While the two purebloods argued, Rias servants listened, save one, who simply looked at his hand as if it would grow a sixth finger. So now he knew why Rias wanted to sleep with him the night before; to break off the engagement to Riser Phenex. Asumoto couldn't care about the troubles Rias had, it was her problem, not his. She could find her own way out of it.

"Asumoto, can you make some tea?"

Silver eyes blinked when hearing his name being addressed. "Huh?"

Rias scowled at her Queen for not listening, "I said can you make us some tea."

A part of him wanted to defy the order and give a snarky reply, but even he wasn't stupid enough to so in front of the Strongest Queen. So, without a word, he headed to the kitchen to prep the snacks. He kept replying the words Riser said about Rias being his fiancé over and over again in his mind. As arrogant as he was, Riser Phenex was right in this needing to happen so the Purebloods could survive. There so few left after the Great War and Civil War that they had to rely on reincarnating people to strengthen their numbers until more Purebloods could be born.

After ten minutes of making tea and cake Asumoto returned to find Riser and Rias making serious faces before Riser sighed saying something about not wanting to face the Strongest Queen, which no Devil would dare to do unless they wanted a swift death.

As he drew closer he heard Grayfia's calm voice clearly, "Rias-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?: That caused Asumoto to halt in his tracks. A Rating Game? First sex, now a Rating Game? Either her parents wanted to embarrass her more by making her lose her first game or were just plain stupid, probably the former.

"Of course I'll accept!" Rias declared smiling fearlessly at Riser, "I'll blow you away!"

"AH! Such arrogance!" Asumoto shouted, "If you're fighting Riser in a Rating Game then you _must_ be desperate as hell to go this far so as to not be his wife. But Rias, I don't think you realize your parents are doing this on purpose so you can lose more respect by losing your first Rating Game."

Rias rounded on her Queen for saying such a thing, "I'm not going to lose Asumoto! I'll show you, all of you, that I'll win my first Rating Game."

"Tch, like hell you will. You don't seem to realize the stakes here. If Riser accepted, which he will, will crush you. Whatever you do won't change the fact's that you're to be his wife."

"How-How…" Rias looked shocked at her Queen for taking Riser's side, "How could say that!?"

"Because unlike you, I'm not stupid!" Asumoto shouted, "There was no way you can defeat Riser! He's had more experiences than us, which adds to being more skilled than us, and most importantly, he outnumbers us!"

"Skill, numbers, and experience, won't stop me, Asumoto, I'm going to fight for my freedom! I'm going to win no matter the cost!"

Stupid. She was stupid! He tried to warn her, to make her stop and just accept what life threw at her but instead she chose to defy it and acted arrogant like always.

"Bold but foolish. You will lose, and I won't be a part of that."

Rias watched her servant turn and head for the door, "What do you mean?" She called to him just as his hand touched the doorknob. She watched him, waiting to see what he'd do, what he'd say.

"Because I'm not fighting in your Rating Game." And he left leaving the whole room shocked by his decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Asumoto walked down the stairs of the old school building angrily, never looking back. The more he thought of what he heard in the meeting the angry he got. Like why the fuck where the Gremory's thinking still giving their daughter one last chance for freedom? They know it will end in failure, they know Rias doesn't stand a chance against Riser.

Unless...

Reaching the bottom of the bottom floor Asumoto speed walked down the hall till reaching a set of doors covered in yellow caution tape and chains. His hand brushed along the wooden doors. He knew who was behind this door and he knew if he was released he could help win the battle. However, the second Bishop of Rias would be the opposite of helpful, he was so scared he'd freeze up and be the first knocked out of the game.

He couldn't control his sacred gear which meant Rias couldn't control him. If he could control it, he would become a great asset to his master. But for now, Gasper Vladi would remain isolated from the world until Rias released him.

Rias...Thinking about the red head made his blood boil. She had used him for her selfish needs once again and this time was break off an important marriage. Guess she didn't care about the survival of pure-bloods.

Her kindness and compassion was a lies, she cared only for herself, like all Devils do. If she did care, she'd have release Gasper and help him control his Sacred Gear. If she was kind, she wouldn't have planned for Issei to be murdered and forced to be her Servant. She should have spoken to him and offer him to join, like what she did with Akeno.

While he was arrogant Risers words spoke truth; Purebloods were dying out and if they were to survive they needed to breed and that probably was what he saw Rias as, a breeding machine. The Gremory family mist be thinking it won't happen or didn't care since they were making her marry him.

Rias, on the other hand, would have none of it. If Asumoto was being forced to marry someone he hated, sure he'd be mad, if it wasn't important that is. Rias was getting married to help reproduce purebloods, so this was important.

"Asumoto-san."

Asumoto stopped when he heard Grayfia speak to him. The Strongest Queen put the meeting on hold to try and understand why Asumoto actions just now.

"Why are you being defiant to your master?"

"Excuses my language Grayfia-san, but won't fight for that bitch. She clearly doesn't care about her people, the purebloods, survival. She only wants what she wants."

"From what you've said, I am to understand you weren't listening. House Gremory and house Phenex felt the marrying of Riser-sama and Rias-sama would strengthen the bond between their families and, as you said before, keep the Purebloods alive. The Lord and Lady of both houses approve, however my master dose not."

"Sirzechs doesn't approve?"

Grayfia nodded, "Sirzechs-sama says Risa Rias-sama should be with who she wants to be with."

"Like how you switched sides to be with Sirzechs cuz you love him."

A tiny smile crossed the silverette lips. During the civil war she fought with the Old Satan faction but defected to the New Satan faction cuz Sirzechs loved her, the story was famous.

"However." Asumoto continued, "This is different. This is to unite two families and Rias is acting like a pouty child. She doesn't realize how important this is. Now she thinks beating Riser in a Rating Game will win her freedom? It's a lost cause, Grayfia-sama, she can't beat him. I already told her she's inexperienced, out skilled and outnumbered. He also has the Phenex tears to heal wounds."

"If you participate in the game she'll win."

"I told you I'm not participating. Even if Sirzechs forces me to fight I'll just disqualify myself. Now if you'll excuse me I have a kendo tournament to prepare for. Good day, Grayfia-san." With that the reincarnated Devil marched out the building.

Grayfia sighed, this boy was stubborn about not aiding Rias. Why was that? What made him hate her sister in law so much?

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you."

"I don't care."

"You shouldn't be so defiant to Buchou, Asumoto-senpai."

"Actually I can."

Rias eyes harden in displeasure at her Queen's attitude. Frist he refuses to fight in the Rating Game and he walked out on the meeting while it was still going. "Because of your actions from the yesterday, I have to fill in the blanks for you. We've been given ten days to train for the Rating Game and I plan to use those days to ensure we become stronger to defeat Riser."

"Two weeks? Heh, and I thought he would be kind by giving you five weeks, but clearly he wants to hurry and get in bed with you." He smirked at the dark look Rias gave him, "This isn't like exterminating a Stray Devil, Rias, this is a Rating Game, which you won't win. Two weeks won't be enough and you are seriously underestimating Riser and his peerage. You wouldn't stand a chance and you'll realize that once you lose which I've already said won't be a part of. I refuse to take part in my first Rating Game and lose because of your arrogance."

If Rias had been anger before, she was livid now, demonic energy was flowing off her at the cruel words Asumoto was saying to her. "You...you…"

"Good luck in your Rating Game." With those parting words Asumoto teleported away with a casual wave.

"Damn it!" Rias yelled as her magic exploding out in a wave, the anger she felt toward her Queen was unimaginable. She understood this marriage was important but she didn't want to marry Riser. He was, well there was no other word for him, a pig! He was arrogant and treated his servants like they were nothing but play things, which she herself would become if she was married to him.

"Should I go get him, Buchou?"

Hearing her Rook's question to bring back her Queen, Rias dispersed her magic energy before sighing angrily. "No Koneko, there no's point in trying to convince him, he's made his choice so I shall make mine by participating without him." "Is that a smart idea, Buchou?" Kiba asked, a hint of concern in his voice, "Without Asumoto-kun, we won't stand a chance."

Rias looked to her only Knight and smiled confidently, "Don't say such a thing, Kiba-kun. I know that we can win this."

'I doubt that.' Kiba said to himself. He didn't wanna argue with the woman who saved him but he agreed with Asumoto, they were outnumbered 10 to 1 and couldn't match the skills of Riser and his peerage. He was sure Rias knew too, as did Koneko and Asia. However, unlike Asumoto, they weren't gonna give up, they would show there defiance by training as hard as they could and take down as many of Riser's servants before losing.

"Pack your bags everyone, we leave tomorrow." Rias announced.

"Buchou," Kiba suddenly said, locking eyes with his master. "You told was when the time was right, you'd tell us about Asumoto. Well, perhaps now is that time, why did you revive Asumoto? He doesn't enjoy being a Devil." Asumoto's actions recently as well as yesterday prompted the blonde Knight to ask his question again; what was Asumoto's deal with her? Why did he hate her for saving his life? Maybe he'd get the answer today.

Silence enveloped the room as all eyes turned to the red haired beauty. That was a question that burned in everyone's mind, how, when, and why did Rias reincarnate Asumoto? The silence lasted a little longer before Rias opened her mouth to speak.

"I did say that," Rias answered with another sigh, "and you're right Kiba, perhaps now is the time. It's time I tell you how I found Asumoto."

* * *

"A rating game?"

"Against Riser Phenex?"

"And you're not gonna participate in it?"

Asumoto nodded to all their questions while drinking his soda. He had run into Raynare's fellow Fallen Angels after another day of kendo training and, to their great surprise and suspicion, offered to have lunch with him. He managed to talk them into accepting it after saying he'd pay for their meals.

A week had passed after Rias and the Gremory peerage left town to prepare themselves for the Rating Game. Asumoto, on the other hand, was preparing himself for the Kendo tournament which he knew was more important that a stupid Rating Game to decide whether Rias would get married or not. When news about his refusal to participate in the Rating Game reach the Underworld, no doubt caused by Riser since he heard Asumoto, it spread like fire across a forest with many questioning why Rias would revive such a defiant human. He also heard Sirzechs was surprised by the news and many nobles requested that he order the boy to participate or punish him for his defiance, but wouldn't take such action, knowing it would only make Asumoto hate them more. Instead he'd leave the samurai be and suggested to his sister she find herself a Queen to substitute for Asumoto, which Rias rejected immediately, saying she could win without him.

Arrogant he may be, the Strongest Satan was at least smarter than his brat of a sister. Her mistake to not have a substitute Queen was foolish and would cause her to loose quicker.

"And all of this is because your master is getting married to him?" Asked Kalawarner, resting her chin upon her interlocked fingers, "From what I remember hearing about him, he's an arrogant dick who loves nothing more than to dress up his servants."

"Well I don't know about that since I've never meet any of them." Asumoto replied, taking a bit out of the burger he ordered. "Nor will I since I won't be participating in that useless game."

"Which is what I'd like to know, boy. Why aren't you gonna fight for your master?" Dohnaseek asked as he adjusted his fedora.

"Aside the fact she tried to rape me to break off the engagement, this is for the sake of the survival of purebloods, and bonding of their two houses."

Millet almost choke on fry she ate. "R-rape you!?" She gasped once able to breathe again, "I can't believe she'd go that far just to get out of a marriage."

"Well if you were to marry someone like Riser Phenex would you do the same thing?"

Millet frowned but nodded yes at Kalawarner's question. "And that's why you aren't gonna fight? Cuz she tried to rape you?"

"As well as the other important reasons yes. Besides, what has she ever done for me? She turns me into her servant and makes me go around handing out fliers or doing contracts with idiotic people who want wishes that aren't impossible to grant, such as sex or unlimited power.

"Oh I think that first one _is_ wish-able…" Kalawarner said eyeing the Devil, he was quite the looker, especially in the eyes, those silvery eyes seem to hold a lot of mystery in them.

"So what's been going on with Issei?" Asumoto asked changing the subject. "All I know is that he's on your side and you've made the old church a base."

"Well," Millet started a wily grin on her child like face, "We discovered he's the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Asumoto put on a face surprise face, "You're kidding? Are you serious?"

Millet nodded in excitement, "And we've been doing what we can to help Ise-kun become stronger."

"He may be a pervert but that kids got a good heart." Added Dohnaseek, "Have to keep telling him to stop eying the women when he's supposed to be training. I swear, if he doesn't shape up soon he's gonna get killed."

"Something we, especially Raynare and Azazel-sama, don't wish to happen. The loss of the Red Dragon Emperor will be a serious blow to our forces."

"You make it sound like as if you're gonna try to reignite the war." Asumoto gave a questioning look to the blue haired beauty at what she just said.

"War is hardly what I want." Kalawarner said with a wave of her hand. "I'm only saying that if something where to happen to the Red Dragon Emperor, a different faction would obtain its host."

That was true, obtaining one of the Heavenly Dragon's would be a huge advantage to any of the factions. Thought Asumoto he had played a part in Grigori getting Issei, he didn't care, he would be the replacement for loosing many Fallen in the war. Speaking of the war, Asumoto was sure that when word reached Grigori that they had the Red Dragon Emperor, a certain warmongering Cadre would try using Issei to restart it which prompted Asumoto to ask, "Tell me, has anything unusual been happening at Grigori?"

The three Fallen looked at each other before Dohnaseek answered the question, "Nothing of the sort. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. I know that some within your organization, as well as others, don't enjoy the peace."

"If you're asking about Kokabiel-sama than yes, he is displeased about the ceasefire. I remember last time I was at headquarters he was arguing with Shemhazai-sama about gathering there forces and lunch a preemptive strike against the Devils."

"I'm glad he's not the governor general." Millet said with a dark look. "I'd rather repent for my sins then follow that mad man to war."

"You and me both. All he does is talk about war. I swear I'm glad I'm here and not back at base." Dohnaseek grumbled.

Asumoto looked at the trio with renewed interested. If they hate the Cadre and he tries to enact war, perhaps these three would join forces with one of the factions he'd try attacking. He'd worry about that later.

"So kid."

"It's Asumoto." Corrected Millet.

"Asumoto, what will you do once the Gremory girl is married? I mean are you still gonna be serving her or Riser Phenex?"

"Well if I remember, I believe Riser has a full peerage so I'll probably still be in servitude to Rias, unless my traded" He got up from the booth and stretched. "Well it's been fun but I must be going. Thanks again for joining me for lunch."

"So what will you do if you won't fight in the Rating Game?"

"I'll just sit back and enjoy watching Rias loose. Maybe this will teach her not to act so stupid."

"Wow, you really hate Gremory don't you?" Millet said with surprise.

"I do."

* * *

Tsubaki parried the swing Asumoto sent at her, the pole of her Naginata holding strong against the steel. For them it was just another day of sparring for the tournament and tomorrow being the day of the Rating Game. She had already heard the news about Asumoto but choice not to bring up the subject to respect his privacy, but after nine days of nothing but sparing and small talk, today would be the day she'd speak to him. Since she was friends with him, maybe she could convince him to help Rias. However, before so he would need a little scolding.

"Asumoto, you can't just defiant your masters orders."

"Why not? Cuz I did."

This caused Tsubaki's eyes to harden. If he was going to play hard then she would too. Activating the Knight ability, she launched jabs and cuts at the samurai who dodged and parried them with some difficulty.

"Your defiance has been a huge issue for Rias-sama as well as the Underworld. I heard some of the nobles wish to have you executed."

Asumoto clicked his tongue while blocking another strike to his shoulder. "As if Rias would let that happen, she would never let anyone lay a hand on her servants. The Gremory house cares about their servants."

"Which you should be grateful for. If you were part of another house you'd be punished or killed."

"So if I was in your peerage, Sona would kill me?"

Tsubaki glared at the samurai as she swung hard knocking him off balance and almost getting a hit on him. "She wouldn't. She also cares about her servants."

"Well if Rias and Sona care about their servants why don't they ask if they have problem?"

"Sona already helped us with our troubles and you won't let Rias-sama help because you don't like her."

"Pft. Or she doesn't choose to help. When has Rias ever tried talking to me about my problems? Hell, when has she asked any of her peerages about themselves? What does she even know about them aside being a servant to her? Nothing."

"But Rias saved you Asumoto."

"She saved me to gain power, Tsubaki. I will never devote my life to her!"

This cause Tsubaki to disengage from the duel and sighed. She removed her glasses to clean them while saying, "Asumoto, I care for you and so dose Rias. However your anger toward her is blinding you to see it, and I knew you'd be difficult. So I called someone who may help you better than I can."

Just as he was about to ask who it was, the doors to the gym opened. The newcomer was Akeno and by the look on her face she wasn't happy.

"Well?" She asked sternly once reaching Asumoto, arms crossed under her chest and a deep frown upon her face.

"Well what?" Asumoto asked, already knowing where this was going.

"You know what I mean Asumoto, you refused to help Rias. Why did you do that?"

Asumoto glaring at Tsubaki for bringing Akeno into this before turning his attention to Akeno. "Because she can't win. Riser Phenex is literally an immortal. His family are ancestors of the Phoenix bird. Add the tear of healing they produce and there unstoppable. Rias can't and won't win. She's going to get married either way."

He paused for air before continuing.

"More importantly, why are you defending her? You rarely speak with her which means you don't know her like I do."

"Or maybe you just haven't seen us speaking together cuz you're not with the peerage half the time."

It was true, during her many visits to the Gremory peerage Asumoto was nowhere to be found, either he was out preforming a contract or would show up just as she was about to leave. From her time spent with the Rias, Akeno had learned a great many things, such as her love of Japanese culture, what her family was like, as well as her fear of camels. Perhaps it was Asumoto who didn't know Rias.

Asumoto snorted, "Even so, you've never seen her arrogance and greed for power. Tell me, did she tell you about her attempt to rape me to get out of the engagement? Or what about her plan to have Issei murdered by the Fallen Angel to obtain him?"

Akeno's brow raise in surprise at the former human's words.

"Hm, by your expression you weren't told either of those. Not to mention she won't take it upon herself to help her first Bishop."

"But Asia—"

"Not Asia. She's her second Bishop. Rias has another Bishop, Gasper Vladi, a Dhamphir with a Sacred Gear he isn't able to control. And instead of helping the poor child, Rias, under orders of her brother, seals him away." A look of pain crossed the samurai's face, "Perhaps I should have released him to help take part in the Rating Game, maybe then Rias would have a fighting chance. So you see Akeno, Tsubaki, that is the reason why I won't fight for her, she's arrogant, greedy, acts like pouty child, and has zero knowledge about her own peerage."

Suddenly a red circle appeared on the floor with a familiar red flower on it and out Rias stepped, a deep frown upon her face. "Is that what you really? You think I don't know a thing about my own servants?"

"How—"

"I had my familiar kept a close eye on you while we were gone. I heard everything you just said now so let me correct what you said; yes I know everything about my servants. It's my duty as there master to know about them. I know about Kiba and Koneko's dark past, I know I'm not strong enough to help Gasper control his power, and Asia is just now opening up about her past to me. Their history is there's to share, but you…" She stepped forward staring in dead in the eye, "I don't know anything about you because all you do is treat me like trash. I wanted to wait and see if you'd open up to us, but that never happened, so I told the others everything about the night when I found you."

Asumoto's face darkened at the information.

"Don't give me that look. You let this happen because you never opened up to any of us. You won't open up to anyone just because you believe I revived you for power. Well I think I need to refresh your memory the night you died; I didn't reincarnate you for power, it was to save you, because you begged me to give you a second chance."

Asumoto's brow furrowed. "You're wrong! I didn't ask to be revived as your slave! You should have let me die with my family!"

…

…

…

…

"What?" The anger Akeno felt was replaced by shock at Asumoto's words. She should have let him die, what did he mean by that? "What do you mean? Why would you want to die? Does it have to do with becoming Rias Queen?"

Asumoto turned away at the question proving the girls point.

"You told me when you became Rias' servant it went deeper than that. What happened Asumoto? Is it somehow related to losing your family?"

She had taken a wild guess at the last question, feeling his family's death and Asumoto becoming a Devil where connected, and that question was correct. Akeno saw the Devils fist clenched and body shake, trying to stop whatever emotion was trying to come out. This was her chance to discover what happened to the swordsman and his family.

"Asumoto, you know where here for you. What happened?" Tsubaki asked with concern, when he didn't answer she added, "We promise we won't tell anyone."

The three girls waited if the brunette would reply and tell what happened.

"Asumoto-"

"Thursday, February 20th, 2014."

The two Devil's and shrine maiden became silent when Asumoto spoke. Perhaps now they would learn the truth about the mystery samurai.

"We had just finished a feast with the Hayashi clan and watched the stars after they left. It was an hour till midnight when it happened. We were unprepared for them... they came out of the darkness shouting and riding horses. My father tried to rally a defense but was too late, they broke through the gate and attacked. They spared no one! Men, Woman, and even the children! Only a handful of us remained and my father ordered me to...to...run."

Akeno's eye widened in horror at what she was hearing.

"And I did, for about two miles till the enemy caught up to me...We fought and I killed them but it was too late for me, the wounds were too great. I was dying." His fist started to shake again and eyes flickered to Rias, "Then _you_ came along...your hair as red as my blood wearing that smug smile! I knew in that moment, before darkness took me, I would live again as a slave, and never see my family again!" Asumoto's voice cracked as he looked at Rias, tears in his eyes. "That's why I hate you Rias! You took me from my family and turned me into you're slave to gain more power!"

Without hesitating, Akeno approached the crying man and embraced him in a tight hug rubbing his back while saying soothingly, "Shhh, its ok."

At last she finally understood why he hated Rias and it filled her heart with sadness, this poor boy lost his family, his life, and freedom. Beneath her sadness, she could feel surprise but why thought? She already knew he was part of a Shinto clan. Perhaps it was because the Hayashi clan was mentioned in the story, which explained her uncle's strange behavior when she spoke about Asumoto to him. Iwamatsu knew Asumoto, but how and when she wouldn't know until questioning him. Speaking of questions, which clan was Asumoto from, he never told anyone his last name, and what about his story, why did it sounded familiar, where had she heard it before?

These thoughts would have to be pondered on later, she still had to convince Asumoto to trust and help Rias.

"Asumoto, do you really hate Rias for making you her servant?"

"Yes." He choked through sobs. "S-she took me from my family!"

"Asumoto, how long have you been a Devil?"

"Three years."

"Is that so? Then if you truly wanted to be with your family, why haven't you taken your life, why are you still living?"

…

Asumoto was shocked into silence by the girl's words. He said he'd rather be dead with his family, he had so many moments to take to take his life, yet here he was, still alive, talking to Akeno.

"You said your father told you to run, he wanted you to survive. If he survived the attack, how would he feel if Rias hadn't saved you from dying?" She felt him clench her sleeves but she didn't stop, she knew somewhere within his heart he was grateful for Rias, she just had to find the right words, "I'm sure your father was a good man and would want you to keep living, even if you are now a servant to Rias."

Asumoto listened to Akeno's words carefully, especially about his father. He knew his father better than anyone else in the clan, better than his brother. It was he who taught him combat, manners, honor, wisdom, and Shintoism. For him, one word told by his father meant a thousand things. So when he told him to run, it was to hide, to fight another day, to ensure the survival of the clan, to protect _that_ place…

So was Akeno right, was his father tell him to run to live?

Yes.

His father knew they lost, he knew nobody would escape the slaughter, nobody but Asumoto. Not one attacker noticed him until he escaped the attack, which led to the chase, the fight, and his death and resurrection by Rias.

Rias…

Her smug smile never flashing through his mind, which made his firsts clench once more. He should be showing better manners to the woman who saved him but only treated her like trash, which his father, his family, would be disgusted with. In his defense, he didn't wish to be the servant of a spoil brat like Rias!

But she saved him, allowing him to live again…

…

Why did he think that just now, how could be bring himself to think that. Rias didn't saved him, she didn't care about his wellbeing. She only wanted his skills.

"Asumoto…" Rias said, sadness within her tone, "You have it all wrong. It wasn't smugness you saw, it was sadness's. Did you even see my face before you died?

There was a long silence followed by the question with Asumoto said nothing, only shaking his head which proved Rias was right.

"Perhaps you should speak to your familiar. She saw what happened. Also, I'm sorry for trying to rape you, and you were right with how I planned to recruit Issei, I should have acted sooner. You can believe what I say or not, the choice is your Asumoto, but I do care about you Asumoto, and hope that someday you'll come to trust me and the others. Now if you'll excuses me I must prepare for the Rating Game. Good day." Giving her farewells Rias vanished through the circle.

Asumoto was left staring at the spot she stood before recalling her words of Izumi seeing what happened. Was that the truth…was that what really happened?

Or was she just trying to get him to trust her?

There was only one way to find out.

He gave a sharp whistle and Izumi appeared upon his arm, a look of confusion on her feathery face. Izumi was his last hope in knowing if what Rias said was true, he trusted the hawk with his life and knew she'd never lie to him. Clearing his throat and drying his eyes he spoke to his companion. "Izumi, I must know something. The day I died, Rias found me and took pity on me, but…I'm not sure if what she says is the truth. She said you where there, you saw what really happened so Izumi, my friend, what happened?"

The hawk looked at him then to the Rias before returning her gaze to her master and begin speaking to him. To Tsubaki and Akeno all they heard were chirps, to Asumoto, he heard a voice. A voice only those who formed a contract with the hawk could hear.

"So, you final wanna know the truth huh?" She spoke to him in a calm tone, she shook her head and climbed up to his shoulder. "I keep thinking to myself if you'd ever ask this question, master." She paused before speaking again. "Yes. What everything Rias Gremory said was true. I watched you fight off those villains who gave chase after you, I watched you kill them, and drag your dying body through the forest leaving a trail of blood behind and collapse when you made it out. I saw Rias Gremory approach you, horror was on her face at the state you were in. You grabbed her wrist and by the movement of your lips you were begging her to save you. The look Rias wore was of pity and sadness. She said you will live again, but the price was to serve her." She watched her master's expression, go through different forms, neutral, anger, and surprise. "Master, your father wanted you to run, to live, and if that meant becoming Rias Gremory's Queen, then it would better than dying."

So…it was true, all of it…

Rias...

Izumi…they said the truth and he had denied. He led himself to believe a false thought that plagued his mind for years, blinding him to the truth. Blinding him to the kindness Rias showed him by saving his life.

"I see." Was all he said making the two girls share a look.

"So what will you do master?"

* * *

It was almost time for the Rating Game, almost time to decide her fate if she would marry Riser or not.

The answer, however, was inevitable of which one it was.

During the ten days of training, she had been thinking about what Asumoto told Grayfia when she left to speak with him after he marched out of the meeting. He said they were outnumbered, outmatched, and out skilled, which she scoffed at, but when thinking about it more and more, she began to realize Asumoto was right, there was no way she could beat Riser, especially not after two weeks of training.

She should have requested fourteen days of training, a request too late to make now.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't just give up like her Queen. She and her peerage would fight until the end. Her eyes glancing over her servants, Koneko was throwing punches and kicks, Kiba cleaning his sword, and Asia…poor Asia was just sitting on the couch scared of the coming battle.

As she looked down upon the wooden desk, Rias sighed.

If only they had a certain Dampier but that boy was too scared and couldn't control his power. Asumoto was right about that too, she should have helped Gasper more than seal him away. She sure that with his Sacred Gear they could turn the tide of battle against Riser, but like the training that was too late now.

"Asumoto was right." She said aloud causing her servants to look at her, "There's no way we can win this game and everyone in the Underworld will see me make a fool of myself because I was too arrogant to believe we could win."

"Don't say such a thing, Buchou, we all trained hard for this moment. Will make sure we win." Kiba reassured with a smile.

Rias smiled at the knight, encouraging as his words where, there was just no hope of winning. They would surly loose.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door causing everyone to look, and before Rias could ask who it was, the knocker came in revealing Grayfia.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked her red eyes sweeping around the four young Devils.

"We are." Rias said rising to his feet, masking her worries with a confident a look.

"Riser-sama, is ready as well. However, there has been a last minute change." She paused at the confused looks before answering, "Sirzechs-sama is concerned about the leaving of your Queen and has found a suitable one to replace him. I know what you said Rias-sama, but you can't patriciate without a Queen?"

Rias frowned, why was she being told this now? If she knew sooner she'd have chosen the former Dragon King Tannin as her substitute Queen to wreck Riser's peerage. "Well who is it?"

"You'll know once you enter the Rating Game. Unfortunately he is running late and will join a few minutes after the game starts. Which reminds me, he told me to give you these." From her packet the silver haired Queen withdrew a piece of paper and binoculars.

Rias looked on with a puzzled expression as she took the two items and read the note.

"Stay out of the battle. I'll take care of everything. That's an order."

Stay out of the battle!? What did he mean by that? And who was this Queen to give her orders!? When she meet them she would have a serious talk.

"The Rating Game shall start…now."

The Gremory circle appeared underneath Rias and her peerage and teleported them into the Rating Game.

"W-what happened, did it not work?" Asia asked looking around and seeing they were still in the clubroom.

"No it worked. Remember, Asia, the Occult Research Club is our headquarters for the game. Now you all know what to do." Rias had thought long and hard about how to fight Riser and the only tactic which could possibly work against him was a guerrilla warfare. Charging Riser head on will only lead to a swift defeat, so they would use hit and run tactics to pick them off one by one, starting with the weakest members until only Riser and his Queen remained. If they failed to cut the enemies numbers down, they would have to fall back to the base and hold out for as long as possible.

'Thought with how strong Riser and his Queen are, that won't be very long. Even with traps.'

"Should we do as the note says?" Kiba asked looking out the window to keep an eye out for any of the Phenex peerage. "I mean I admire this Queen's bravery but who would be crazy enough too taken on a whole Peerage by themselves?"

"I'm not sure." Rias said with a shake of her head. "But we shouldn't sit here doing nothing. Set up the traps around the base and send out your familiars to keep watch for the enemy."

""Yes ma'am!"" The Knight and Rook said departing with the orders there master gave.

Rias turned to Asia, the blonde was still shaking a little in her shoes forcing the King to place a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, "Don't worry, Asia-chan, everyone will be alright. Nobody's going to die in this game."

"B-but everyone's going to get hurt."

"Not if we listen to this Queen's note. I still don't know who it was my brother chose but if they are going to fight all of Riser's servants, then they must be really powerful."

Rias mind keep wondering on who the Queen was. Tannin was a big possibly, Sirzechs was as much against this marriage as Rias was and would obviously want his sister to have a powerful the Queen to dominate the battlefield, which the former Dragon King would do. Her cousin's was another good choice, however, knew very little about him or her and had no knowledge about their skill. Was it Tsubaki, please let it be Tsubaki, the Queen of her best friend was powerful in her own right with skills almost like those of her own Queen, but with the addition of magic and the Sacred Gear Alice Mirror. But she was sure even Tsubaki couldn't take on a whole peerage.

So who, who was the Queen?"

"Buchou, traps are ready…" Koneko said when re-entering the room followed by Kiba.

Just then there came the booming voice of Grayfia as the announcer, "Rias Gremory's Queen has entered the battel!"

A red circle appeared upon the floor and the silhouette of a man appeared within the light. When it faded the young Devil's stared at the stranger.

He, if it was a he, was wearing samurai armor dating from the 18th century by the looks of it. Its chest, shoulder, wrist, arm, and leg, armor plates were all colored crimson. Atop his head was a simple kabuto helmet with the Gremory symbol on it the center. The identity of his face was shouldered in mystery by the crimson demon face mask concealing. On his left hip was a Katana and Wakizashi, a Tanto on the other hip with a bag of armors. On his back was a stack of arrows with a yumi bow in the left hand, and a Jumonji yari spear in the right.

"Hello, you must be the substitute Queen." Rias said looked over the samurai carefully, pride filled her that the armor matching her hair and bore her clan's symbol. This Queen, whoever they were, was showing great respect toward her clan and herself for wearing Japanese armor.

…

That pride was quickly replaced with an embarrassed blush and a pouty face from the next heir of the Gremory clan. Sirzechs must have told him she was Japanophile!

"D-did my brother tell you about me?"

No answer came from the samurai.

"Are you going to fight for us?"

A nod was her only response before he bowed to them and marched out of the room.

"You know Asumoto-kun, you can stop pretending to act like a stranger to us." Kiba said with a kind smile.

"Gah!"

The crimson samurai almost lost his footing when Kiba spoke, his arms flaring around to prevent him from falling face first onto the floor. "H-How did you know it was me!?"

"I didn't. I just took a wild guess." Kiba answered still smiling.

The Samurai gave a long annoyed sigh and hug his head. "And here and I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me…" Laying the bow and spear gently against the wall he removed the mask and low behold, there was the familiar face of Asumoto.

"Asumoto…you came back." Asia said in relief.

Asumoto didn't reply to Asia, his gaze was solely kept on Rias, on his master. Placing the mask upon the couch he approached Rias, the only sound where his sandals sliding against the carpet. When he reached Rias, he dropped to his knees and bowed, head and hands where pressed against the carpet.

"Rias Gremory...I'm not sure if I can fully trust yet and though I still do not approve of some of your actions, such as the way you planned to recruit Issei or you're distant for the Fallen. I am, however, sorry for how I've treated you. I'm sorry for falsely believing you only wished to resurrect me for power."

But he would never be sorry for having Issei join the Fallen Angels.

A long silence fell over the room, everyone looked at the bowing samurai. Asia was on the verge of tears at the boy's sudden apology, Kiba smiled fondly, as did Koneko, thought it was a very tiny smile.

Rias couldn't hide thee proud and sincere smile as she looked down upon her servant, her eyes stared at his head which he refused to raise. He finally knew what happened and came to accept it. His attempt to surprise them had almost worked, almost, but she was sure that it was Asumoto within the armor, which it was.

"Rise Asumoto." The samurai did as commanded and lifted his head to gaze into his masters eyes. His silvery eyes held no hostel intent in them anymore, only regret. "Your trust towards me will grow in time. For now, I'm glad to see you back and apologizing, which I accept."

"Thank you." Asumoto said with a low bow before retrieving the mask, bow, and spear. "Now if you'll excuses me, I have a battle to win."


	11. Chapter 11

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 11**

"Wait a minute. What about the note? Is he really going to fight everyone?"

The question Asia just asked wiped the smiles on their faces, replaced with shock and concern for the Queen.

"We have to help him."

"No."

Kiba halted in his tracks looking at his master in shock, her arms crossed as she looked out the window.

"Buchou you can't be serious!? How is one man gonna beat a whole Peerage!? Riser can regenerate... and they have Phoenix tears!"

"This is Asumoto's fight Kiba," Rias said in a calm tone. "Asumoto is stronger than all of us. Are you forgetting the nickname my brother bestowed upon him?"

Kiba shook his head. Of course he didn't forget, he could never forget the name which he was there to hear Asumoto be given.

He was truly lucky that it was them to have him as their Queen, if he was anyone else's… Kiba shuttered at the dreadful though of facing Asumoto in a real battle. There was a reason why he was called that name and this battle would show it to those who were watching.

However, even though Asumoto said he'd take care of Riser's Peerage alone - and the importance it was to protect Rias - the young Knight felt the desire to go and assist their Queen, to be out there on the battlefield fighting side by side with his fellow swordsman.

But he had his orders from both King and Queen, and would follow them.

"Uhm, Buchou," said Asia with a look of confusion, "what's this title Asumoto-san earned called?"

Rias smiled at her newest servant. "Ah Asia, since we will be doing nothing unless attacked. I think now is the time to tell you an incredible story, of the nickname Asumoto goes by."

* * *

He knew what he was doing. It may be suicidal. But to repent for his treatment toward Rias' he'd do, even if he didn't trust her and became her servant she still gave him a second chance at life.

Asumoto knew Riser had a full peerage but who they were and what skills they possessed was unknown to him. A mistake he scolded himself for.

He knew about Devil history. But not individual Devil's, except the house he served. Asumoto was going into battle without any knowledge of the enemy.

Not that this was a major problem for him of course. He knew battle better than anyone with the Gremory peerage and Riser made the mistake of choosing Kuoh Academy as the battlefield.

Why?

Because this was Asumoto's turf. The samurai had memorized every path, object, and building... like the rest of the town.

This would be a walk in the park.

"Hmm. A picnic in the park would be nice…" He thought aloud as he exited the building and looked to the skies. It was filled with a greenish glow like those of the northern lights in artic and while they were beautiful to look upon, they couldn't compare to the real ones in the human world, his world.

Adjusting his grip on the yari spear he set off through the forest to confront the Phenex peerage. As he did so he his mind drifted back to the hours leading up before the game.

* * *

 _"I'm going to join the Rating Game."_

 _Asumoto looked between the two black haired women. Akeno couldn't hide the smile that crossed her beautiful face, nor could Tsubaki, but hers wasn't a big as Akeno's._

 _Even though he understood at last what really happen the night he died, he still couldn't put his trust into Rias yet. Once the Rating was won, he would make sure to start over with Rias and try to become acquaintances - no - to become friends with her._

 _First there was something he had to do, and with the Rating Game drawing closer, he had little time. Looking to his familiar he spoke to her, "Izumi, go to Sirzechs and tell him I'm participating in the Rating Game." Izumi nodded and disappeared in a flutter of feathers._

 _"Akeno, Tsubaki - I need you both to come to my house."_

 _"Unfortunately, I cannot do so, Asumoto. I must return to Sona. I've kept her waiting too long. Besides, I'm sure Akeno is more capable to do what you are requesting."_

 _"Tsubaki, you're part of the Shinra clan," Akeno stated._

 _"Was." Corrected Tsubaki as she pushed her glasses into place. "You and I both are no longer human and to do what you ask will only cause pain to me. Now I must go. I shall be watching you in the Rating Game." Tsubaki departed leaving the shrine maiden and samurai alone._

 _"Well Akeno, I guess that means you get to help me prepare for the Rating Game." Taking hold of her shoulder he teleported them both to his home, his bedroom to be exact. Once there he marched over to a closet, so focused was he on preparing he wasn't aware of the blush that was on Akeno's face when he touched her._

 _Taking hold of the knobs he spoke, "This is something nobody has seen, not even Rias." Then opened the closet._

 _Akeno released a tiny gasp at what she was looking at; within the closet sat a full set of armor, it was scratched and worn from battle. Hanging on the walls where the weapons of choice he will use in the coming battle. Above the armor was a haiku, like the one above the front door._

 _"Wielding his blood sword, A hero who fights with pride - And slays with honor."_

 _At the foot of the armor stood a miniature statue of Susanoo, his sword drawn and mouth open wide as if he letting out a war cry._

 _As Asumoto examined the armor, he brushed a finger along the breast plate and he hummed, "Hmm, this definitely is gonna need some fixing. I'm sure Sirzechs or Grayfia can do it."_

 _"You're not efficient in magic?" Akeno asked with surprise._

 _"My efficiency is in swordsmanship, but I do have some skill in magic. Unfortunately it's only with flight, teleportation, memory wipe, and sealing. I can't repair objects or shapeshift."_

 _"Allow me." A flash of light and she was in her miko garment. Then she raised her hands, the shrine maiden formed the hand signs for Shinto magic then cast a spell at the armor, the image of a new armor appear within her mind. In minutes the scratches it had were fading away and the bronze color it had begun to change into crimson, a few shades darker than Rias hair. The symbol of the Gremory clan appeared at the center of the kabuto helmet._

 _"Repairing and alteration magic at the same time? Impressive, but why crimson?"_

 _"To show you are the servant of Rias Gremory. If it's not to your liking I can change it."_

 _Asumoto was silent as he looked upon the armor, careful inspecting every detail of it with keen eyes. The armor looked as if it had just been built, the armor gleaned in the light form the bedroom. As for the color…_

 _"It's perfect." Asumoto said with a tiny smile._

 _Akeno smiled back, glad the alterations were to the samurai's liking. Suddenly the samurai rose and began to strip, causing the miko to blush._

 _"Can you help me?"_

 _Before Akeno could do, so she halted, noticing his body was covered in scars and making her eyes narrow. By the looks of them, he was cut and stabbed all over. Not only that, but something was wrong with the scars. She knew when a Devil heals someone, scars go away. But these one's stayed, leaving Akeno to come to one conclusion._

 _Whoever or whatever gave him those scars, had used holy or cursed weapons._

 _Asumoto turned around, revealing even more of them._

 _`Guess whatever stabbed him went all the way through his body - poor Asumoto, the pain must have been excruciating, ´ she thought._

 _But…_

 _They did make him look sexy..._

 _Asumoto quirked a brow at Akeno licking her lips and once realizing why she smirked, flexed his muscles._

 _"Enjoying the show?" Seeing Akeno blushed at his teasing and quickly turned away, he chuckled before getting serious. "Kidding aside. I require your help in suiting me up as well as send my prayers to Heaven once more."_

 _Fighting down the blush Akeno obeyed his request. She knew praying would hurt Asumoto but she'd do it for him, because he was her friend. Putting her hands together, she knelt before the statue, and began to pray. As she did so, she asked the samurai, "Did Rias really try to rape you?"_

 _Asumoto felt pain vibrate through his head but showed no problem to it, he wasn't a newborn devil like Asia. Besides, a tiny headache was nothing compared to wounds sustained in battle._

 _Looking at her kneeling form, the warrior priest nodded. "She did. I come home after a client and she suddenly pops up and orders me to take her virginity. And you can image the rage I felt about that. After ordering her out Grayfia comes along in search of her. It was the day after the rape attempt, that I discovered why she did so; as a means to try breaking the engagement with Riser Phenex. While I still believe this marriage is important… I'll do this as atonement for the cruelty I've sent her way."_

 _"And Issei?"_

 _"I thought I told you about this already? She didn't act before the Fallen did. Had she confronted him sooner, rather than stand at a window looking down upon him, then maybe she could have obtained him."_

 _"But you never mentioned anything about murder. You said Rias was hoping the Fallen would murder him. Although I shouldn't expected much considering she's a Devil, they'll do whatever they can to get what they want."_

 _"Yet you still consider her a friend after her attempt to recruit Issei and trying to rape me?"_

 _"My uncle said true peace can never be obtained unless we learn to accept one another."_

 _Asumoto smirked, "Nothing less of the famous Iwamatsu Himejima Hayashi."_

 _Nodding in agreement, Akeno finished her prayer and then, with careful hands, took the armor piece by piece off the mantel setting them delicately on the ground. Seeing the white robe hanging beside it, she took it and slipped it on him, feeling his muscles in the process._

 _He sure is well built..._

 _Once securing the robe, she slid the breast plate over his head, then shoulder, arm, thigh, knee, shin, hands, and feet. With his armor tightly secured she then handed him the Katana and Wakizashi that he slid into the sash._

 _"Does it have a name?" Akeno asked, looking at the beautiful crafted swords hilt. She knew some swords were given names by their master._

 _"Souruītā"_

 _Soul eater… a good strong name, and fearsome too._

 _She stepped aside to allow Asumoto to choose the rest of his arsenal to bring into battle, which would be happening soon by the way. As he did so Akeno asked a question which had been bugging her since hearing about Asumoto's past._

 _"Asumoto, the story about losing your family… I've heard it before… my uncle told me a story of how a Shinto clan was wiped off the face of the earth. That happened three ago - the same day you died… Asumoto… who are you really? What is your last name?"_

 _She wasn't sure if he would answer her question but she had to know, she had to see if he really was part of that clan..._

 _Grabbing the yari spear, he turned back to Akeno, his expression neutral. What she asked him… it was true… guess word about the extinction of his clan spread quicker than he though. If he told her, would she spread the word of who he really was… or would she keep it secret… could he trust her with this information?_

 _Trust was a tough thing for Asumoto to accept. He didn't trust Rias, nor anyone after losing his family._

 _But Akeno… something about her made him feel he could trust her. Could it be cuz she was kind to him, or perhaps her beauty?… she had said he was her first friend and she had help him with his hate for Rias, and sent his prayers to Heaven._

 _She already knew what happened to his family, she now was trying to confirm if he was part of the clan she suspected him to be with._

 _If she wanted conformation she'd get it._

 _"My name is Asumoto-"_

* * *

Akeno was speechless. She still couldn't believe it but her suspicions were true, he really was part of that clan… This… this was big! Way bigger than she imaged and if word got out of who he really was… She shook her head, not wanting to think of the possibly issues that could or would arise should Asumoto's last name be said. Still, she thought that clan was wiped out but to think one had survived and Asumoto being that lone survivor was quite the pill to swallow.

"Akeno-san, you seem distracted."

The words cut her train of thought immediately, forcing her to look at the speaker.

Sona had an inquisitive look upon her face. The Rating Game had started and Akeno, after being told by Asumoto to tag along with Sona's peerage, had been staring off into space - thinking of what, she didn't know. She couldn't read minds. All she could do was make sure the shrine maiden would pay attention to the game.

She was quite surprised Asumoto had joined at the last minute, but was nevertheless glad he came back to aid his master. This was good, she could use this Rating Game as a means to see the skills Asumoto possessed and a means of preparation for when the Young Devil Gathering happened. It was inevitable that she and Rias would have a Rating Game, which she herself and many others were looking forward to. There were debates on who the better King was with supports for Sitri and Gremory.

Plus this would explain why he earned his nickname. She didn't know what exactly happened, only that Asumoto was given a great title by Sirzechs.

"Is Asumoto-senpai seriously gonna take on all of Riser's peerage at once!?" Her newest servant, Saji exclaimed. "I mean, I know he's strong, but… can he really do it?"

A very good question. Could he do it? That was what Akeno was thinking as she stared at Asumoto with great shock.

There was no way he could fight Riser Phenex entire peerage, he'd be slaughtered! Even with the help she gave in prepare for the Rating Game, one couldn't take on sixteen. It was madness! Not just that. Riser was immortal, since he was part of the Phenex Clan.

Plus, as Sona explained earlier, each member within his peerage was extremely powerful with his Queen Yubelluna - also known as the Bomb Queen - as his strongest servant... and to top it off, each member has a vial filled with a Phenex tear, meaning all their wounds would be healed!

So how could one man defeat them all!?

Her concern for the brunette was interrupted by a hand touching her shoulder. She glanced at the owner to find Tsubaki smiling at her. "Don't worry, Akeno-san, his title as the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six isn't exaggerated."

"Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six?" Akeno repeated.

"Watch and you will see."

Doing so, Akeno looked back to the screen just in time to see Asumoto enter the forest. 'Asumoto-kun, please be careful.'

* * *

Something wasn't right. Xuelan could feel this as she stood at the edge of the forest.

When the game had started Riser-sama had sent his whole peerage forward to gain control of the battlefield and wait for Rias to come to him. But she didn't. In fact, there was no sign of Rias' or her servants.

They took the gym, no resistance.

They took the courtyard, no resistance.

Even the auditorium and still no resistance from the Gremory peerage.

Riser-sama wasn't happy with this. There was confusion in his tone when asked what was happening. Until he concluded they were hiding at the base, which they would advance upon now they had control of the battlefield. Everything was going smoothly.

Until Rias' Queen joined the battle.

This wasn't supposed to happen either. She had been told by her master Asumoto wouldn't patriciate in the game. So what changed his mind? What made him come back and aid his King?

This put everyone on guard and Riser-sama ordered her, Mira, and the twins Ile and Nel to advance forward with caution, while the others stayed back in preparation for a second attack. They had heard of the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six but never meet him before. They had no idea what he looked like or what skills he possessed, the only knowledge they had was his name.

Asumoto.

As the three Pawns and Rook entered the forest, the Chinese girl's blue-green eyes darted left and right from tree to tree with caution. Xuelan knew Asumoto could be hiding in here waiting to spring an ambush on them.

If Ni and Li and came along, there Nekomata powers could have helped snuff him out of hiding making it easier to for them, instead of walking in blindly.

When they encountered Asumoto however - and they would - she'd confront him alone. Not out of honor, but to allow the Pawn's to escape.

Xuelan knew her power rivaled that of a Queen's, meaning she would be able hold off Asumoto to buy time for Mira, Ile and Nel. She was never a boaster of power, for power was a gift and a curse. It could make one strong to defeat their enemies and protect friends, but it could also fill one's mind with the belief they'd be unstoppable - Riser-sama being a prime example of that. Loyal to the third son of the Phenex family, she nevertheless did not approve of his arrogant attitude, which most of her fellow peerage members had been consumed by.

"Xuelan-sama, didn't Ravel-sama meet Rias-sama's Queen before?" Nel asked with a tilt of her head.

The Rook nodded at the little girl's question. "She did. He was kind to her."

"And handsome," Ile added with a giggle.

"Handsome or not, I won't let him harm Riser-sama."

"Don't let that arrogance cloud your judgement, Mira-chan." Xuelan warned with a frown. "We are going against a Queen and I fear out of the four of us, only I can handle him."

Mira clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You're just saying that because you're always training! That's why you're so strong!"

"Maybe Mira-chan." Ile started, "should train to get stronger!" Nel finished.

"Quiet!" Xuelan shushed the Pawn's before Mira could yell at them. "I think I heard something…"

"It's him!" Mira exclaimed charging forward, twirling her staff.

Xuelan hadn't heard it over the sound of Mira's voice but saw a tree branch rustle from movement followed by something sleek.

"Mira move!"

The Chinese girls warning came too late, the arrow pierced the Pawn through the chest going all the way through. Mira stared at the arrow in surprise before disappearing in a burst of red light.

"Riser Phenex Pawn retired!" Declared Grayfia.

Ile, Nel, and Xuelan raised their guard, searching the forest for the attacker. That arrow clearly came from Asumoto and that idiot Mira had given away their position and cause them to lose the element of surprise.

The sound of another arrow being fired was heard coming from the left. With quick reflexed, Xuelan blocked it before having to block another from the right that soon was followed by a third coming from behind! So that's what he was doing, using the forest for cover and the knight trait to move to different places to attack from.

"Ile, Nel, get going. Warn the others!" She ordered.

Before they could, a voice came from the forests. "Your friend was quite foolish to believe she could defeat me. You - Rook - however, your power almost is on pair with my own. Impressive - Most impressive…"

"Show yourself!"

"Not a chance. I also must say I'm disappointed in Riser and will only say this once; leave now, little ones. I do not wish to hurt you."

Xuelan looked confused. What did he mean by disappointed with Riser-sama? And—Ah—Ile and Nel, the twins. They were just children, children brought into a life they never deserved to be a part of. A tiny smile came to the Rook's lips at his concern for them before calling out to the Queen once more. "You're very noble to worry about these children, Asumoto-san! But they, like all of us, have our orders to crush Rias' peerage."

"Then you have chosen your destiny?"

"Yes!" The twins cried in unison as they pulled chainsaws out of nowhere with flames spitting out the roaring blades. "Will play with you!"

"…"

The silence they received was a little intimating for the green haired children. Maybe it was a mistake too—

"Very well!"

As soon as Asumoto finished speaking, the arrows came flying out the forest once more. Xuelan legs were like lightning with flames at the tips as she ducked, dodged, blocked, deflected, and broke every arrow sent her way. It was like a scene from a kung fu movie with Donnie Yen, or Jackie Chan, or Jet Lee.

As the arrow's kept coming, a rush of excitement filled the Rook. She hadn't had a challenge this tough since she was still a human training under her sensei. Suddenly the sound of multiple bows twanging filled the air. Looking around the Rook she saw two, no four, six arrows come flying at her! Worry filled her, but was overshadowed by her excitement rising. This would be a challenge she'd accept and defeat! Standing on the tips of her toes, she lifted he left leg high and spun swiftly - her foot breaking one arrow, then two, three, four!

SHINK

"Xuelan-sama!" The twins cried.

She wasn´t fast enough…Two arrows hit there mark, one in the right shoulder, the other her left thigh.

Dropping to her good knee, she clutched the arrow in her thigh before hearing the sound of clapping. Looking to where it emanated from she saw a man in samurai armor step out from behind a tree. His brown hair was long and tied in a ponytail and silver eyes staring at her with admiration.

'So that's Asumoto huh? Ravel-sama's right, he is handsome.'

"I am most impressive with the skill you've displayed Miss…?"

"Xuelan."

"Xuelan. I've never seen someone block so many of my arrows and move so fast as well. You have my utmost respect."

The Rook smiled a little. Like her, this man was a fighter. Perhaps someday she could spar with him. Bowing her head in acknowledgement to his words she then turned to the twins and said, "Run."

Obeying the Rook they turn to run but found the path blocked by Asumoto, arms crossed, and a frown on his face. "You should have run when you had the chance."

Before either of them could attack or call out a promotion, the twins were disarmed of their weapons and held by the back of their shirts. They looked back to the Queen, his frown still on his face as he said in stern tone. "You've been bad girls."

What the audience from the Underworld saw made them burst with laughter as some pointed at it - others cried from laughing too hard - and the rest frowned or sighed.

Even Xuelan left stupefied at Asumoto's action. What was he doing exactly?

He had both twins on the ground slapping their butts! W-was he actually a pedophile!?

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" She asked/demanded.

Asumoto paused to spare a glance to the Rook and answered in a stern tone, "Spanking them as punishment for not listening sooner."

Turning back to the green haired children he resumed spanking the twins and scolding them like a father.

"Bad girls! Children shouldn't be on battlefields or play with chainsaws!"

"Ouch!"

"Waaaaa! That hurts!"

…oh…

Xuelan continued watching, not sure if she should help them or not…

'You know…' She thought with a slight amused expression, 'I think that this might actually be a good experience for those two. They are still children after all and Riser-sama had never punished them in their entire life as his servants.

Before Asumoto could give them more spankings the twins retired, refusing to let man scold them any longer, thus leaving a wounded Xuelan alone.

"Two Riser Phenex's Pawn's retire."

Asumoto looked at the Rook, as she was struggling to stand.

"I admit, you got me good. However, I won't go down that easily," she stated.

Asumoto shook his head. "I admire your determination but you're wounded and if you're hit again in the leg, you won't be able to move."

"Which I must ask you about. How were you able to break my Rook defense? And why… does it...?"

"Sting? I think you know why."

She did know why. His arrows had been tipped in holy water! That explained the stringing feeling and why he was able to wound her so easily. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to let just two arrows slow her down.

Summoning all the strength she had, the Rook pulled the arrows from her body, blood trailing out the wounds.

Before she could rise to her feet however, Asumoto shot another arrow at her - forcing her to roll to the side, before jumping to her feet and charge him.

Cursing himself for not shooting earlier, Asumoto began firing at her, one more. But even with a wounded leg and slight limp in her movement, Xuelan expertly dodged each arrow.

She truly was a skilled Rook, to be able to still dodge his shots.

Grabbing another arrow he now pulled the bow string but didn´t get to release it, Xuelan had closed the distance and with the tip of her foot kicked his bow to point it away from her.

Asumoto quickly reacted by taking two steps back and jumped into the air, retaking aim at Xuelan to finally take her out of the fight.

"Promotion! Knight!"

"Promotion! Rook!"

Hearing the words, Asumoto twisted his upper body half way in the air to find two more Pawns readying to punch him! This wasn't good! They had called out there Promotion at the same time, so he didn't know which one was using the Knight piece. He'd have to gamble on this!

Pointing his arrow at the red haired one, he fired!

His shot however, never hit the target… the girl's hand moved faster than the arrow, her fire covered fist breaking the shaft in two!

That was the Pawn using the Knight! Which mean the one about to punch him was using the Rook!

Before her hit landed on him however, he himself activated the Rook trait to take most of the force. But even with the added defense boost, it hurt a lot and sent him flying through the air!

Summoning his wings he flapped quickly to slow his movement before crashing into a tree.

'At least I didn't crash right through it,' He thought before observing the newcomers.

One had red hair and blue eyes while the other had blue hair and red eyes.

The red-head had her hair styled in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end, while the bluenette had hers was a ponytail. They both had a fang sticking out of their mouth, and brown ears with black stripes atop their head.

'So Ile and Nel weren't the only twins Pawn's Riser had within his Peerage.' He thought, while frowning t their choice of clothing, which wasn't appropriate for combat at all.

Short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wore short black skirts. Both had an orange ascots in a different place. Lastly they were wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color respectively.

Looking back at the ears on their head, he realized they were cat ears.

Cat ears…

They were Nekomata!

This was quite a surprise to the samurai. He though the Devil's wiped them all out, with Kuroka and Koneko being the only survivors. If Kuroka, Koneko and these twins were once Nekomata now turned Devil's… did that mean more of their species had survived and become Devil's too!?

This he'd have to try looking into. As well as tell Kuroka more of her race was still alive.

But that would be for later. He had a battle to focus on.

"Ni. Li." Xuelan sighed in relief as she looked between the cat-girls as that stood in Asumoto's way. She knew Riser-sama would be upset with his sister but it was smart of Ravel-sama to send these two into the forest after hearing they lost Mira, Ile, and Nel.

"So you're names are Ni and Li. I though the Nekomata where wiped out?" Asumoto said as he kept his gaze on the Nekomata.

"We are not Nekomata no more. Nya!" Said Li, or was it Ni?

"We are servants to Riser-sama now. Nya!" Said the other.

""And we wanna play! Nya!"" They rushed the Samurai, fists covered in flames.

Asumoto retaliated with more arrows. But each one missed their target and with each miss they draw closer.

Flapping his wings he started retreating to gain distance between himself and the twins. While he was efficient in close quarters it laid in swordsmanship, not hand to hand combat. So if these girls closed the distance, he'd have a tough time dealing with them. Especially since one had promoted to Knight and the other to Rook.

He saw Li, no Ni, - the blue haired one - rush forward her fist's reared back with the aim to hurt him.

Beating his wings once more he flew out of reach and fired another arrow, grazing her shoulder. Though not a solid shot, he was still able to wound her slightly.

Although the Yumi bow was part of a Samurai's arsenal, its size meant it couldn't be slung across the back like smaller western bows. Thankfully since he knew magic he didn't need to leave it lying about somewhere within the forest.

Xuelan thought his weapons were dipped in holy water but that wasn't case. In fact, Asumoto wasn't sure how Akeno did it but he really had to thank her for empowering his weapons with light powers. They really gave him an advantage in wounding Riser's peerage.

"Come back! We wanna play! Nya!" Both girls yelled cheerful.

As the two Pawn's chased the Queen, Xuelan watched while nursing her wounds.

For being the strongest Queen, he had been quick put on the defense by the twins. Perhaps he knew they were dangerous because of their Nekomata powers. Ki was hard to fight against and could mess up one person´s body if it hit in certain areas.

Maybe he wasn't skilled in hand to hand combat, which explained why he kept his distance from herself, Ni and Li. If so, why have swords? Maybe they were for back up purpose or a last resort if the distance was closed.

As the battle drew farther out of sight she turned to her injuries. The wounds were minor but still stung from the holy water. 'Where and how had he gotten it from?' She asked herself. The Church would never allow a Devil to obtain their precious water.

Perhaps he killed a priest and took it from him?

Her eyes drifted to her still bleeding tight. Her legs were her primary weapons in combat, just like the video game character Chun Li.

Funny thing was when she had been human, Xuelan loved playing Street Fighter with her big brother. She loved her look, personality, and especially her fighting style. Those fast powerful kicks were always fun to watch as they dung into Mr. Bison or Ryu.

She always wished to be just like Chun Li, brave, beautiful, and strong, and that wish came true, in the most tragic way however…

By means of a terrible car crash which took her life, as well as her brother and father.

Sadly, she was the only one rescued, and it wasn't by God, or humans, but Riser Phenex, who she was now debt to.

Her first few weeks as a Devil, however, were spent crying over the loss of her family. It wasn't until Lady Phenex comforted her that she was able come to terms with her loss and move forward in life.

With the skills possessed from training with her sensei, and the power of the Rook trait, Xuelan devoted herself to the dream of being like Chun Li. She practiced the same fighting style and even dressed like her.

Sadly, Riser wanted it to be more revealing…

Fucking pervert.

She hoped that someday when she passed the test to become a middle-class Devil, she could have the freedom of traveling the world and becoming a renowned fighter.

Like Chun Li…

For now, she had to serve a perverted Devil.

The sounds of battle started to come back and soon they were back in sight. She saw Ni and Li split up, meaning Asumoto would have to divide his attention between the two. This also meant if he focused on one, the other could maybe get in close.

He would have no choice but go into close quarters.

Hearing the sound of flames coming from the left, Asumoto used his magic to teleport his bow and arrow back to the home and quickly drew his yari spear off his back... just in time to block the red haired girl's swift punch.

"Ok, which one are you? Ni or Li?" He asked pushing the girl away and ducking under the blue haired one's kick.

"I'm Li! Nya!" The red head said.

"And I'm Ni! Nya!" The ponytail girl said.

Li red head, Ni, bluenette… at least now he knew who was who.

He saw them come at him once more

And to make matters worse, Xuelan was coming back for round two as well!

Twirling the Yari, he braced himself for the three girls.

Punches and kicks were thrown his way. But each one was easily blocked or dodged. He danced around there strikes with the grace of a dancer.

Ducking under Ni's punch, he tried to stab her but she quickly backed away.

This allowed him to jump onto a tree branch and begin running.

"Don't let him escape!" Xuelan ordered... giving chase with Ni and Li, but moving a little slower from the wounds.

"There no use running we can smell you miles away! Nya!" Ni said following Asumoto's scent.

She was right, those Nekomata twins would be able to follow him all around the battlefield if he didn't get rid of them.

Realizing his mistake, he jumped down to the ground and turned to face the Pawns.

"Finally decided to play?" Li asked, eyeing every detail of his face.

"Yeah...I'm ready to play..." he answered.

Suddenly silver magic erupted from him, startling Li and Ni. "I had hoped to wait till I face your master. But there's no choice. I can't take you lightly... time to get serious."

In a burst of speed he was gone.

It happened so fast but Xuelan saw it.

Li was stabbed through the arm, while Ni had the shaft of the yari whack her in the face. That was followed by a deep cut across her face... and then both suddenly had deep cuts on knees, leaving them immobilized... as well as a stab to the abdomen.

Before they hit the ground, the twin's disappeared liked the other three Pawns.

"Two of Riser Phenex Pawns retired."

Incredible… from sixteen to eleven. And he had been holding back until now. If he fought the others as he was now...

"Looks like your all alone again."

"Xuelan!"

Both looked to the sky when hearing the voice.

A beautiful, busty woman with long wavy purple hair - falling all the way down her back and matching eyes dressed in a navy blue tunic top, which revealed much of her cleavage, and held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts - floated above them.

Her lips were the same color as her eyes and hair and a red-orange jewel adorned her forehead to keep her long hair place.

"Yubelluna-sama."

So this was Risers Queen - The Bomb Queen Yubelluna.

Asumoto stared at woman. The power he felt radiating off this woman was incredible.

This caused a grin to spread across his face.

"To send his Queen out after losing only five Pawns must mean Riser is desperate to eliminate me!" He shouted with his arms spread wide, Ni and Li bloods sliding down the spears blade.

Yubelluna frowned at Rias Queen. Yes her master was desperate because Ni and Li where needed to smell the scents of the Gremory group. But after hearing their defeat, Riser-sama sent her out to put an end to Asumoto, which she would do.

* * *

Rias gritted her teeth at Yubelluna. This wasn't good.

Riser sent his most powerful piece to deal with Asumoto. Did he have the skill to defeat her? Could he do it?

The redhead now saw the scepter in the opponent Queen´s hand be raised high and start to glow with fire. This was followed by a large bright purple glow appearing at the edge of the forest.

Rias' eyes widened in horror! No question was needed to know what she was doing!

"Out!" Rias shouted while blasting a large hole in the wall with her Destruction magic. "Out the build! She's going to level the forest!"

Her words didn't need to be told twice. The three servants followed their master out the hole, spreading their wings and flying upwards.

"Climb! Don't stop!" She ordered while sparing a glance downward which emulated a gasp.

The whole forest was surrounded in the magic circle and Asumoto was in the middle of it, fighting against Xuelan.

Before Rias could even shout for him to get out, a purple explosion consumed the forest... and Asumoto.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 12**

Sona was speechless.

Her eyes were glued to the screen at what she just witnessed.

That explosion unleashed by the Bomb Queen was immense. The inferno before her looked terrifying - as if it could do more than just eliminate people from the game... like it could kill them.

Rias herself had been lucky to escape it. So did most of the rest of her peerage.

Her Queen on the other hand…

"N-no… Asumoto…" she whispered.

Her eyes flickered to Akeno. The ravenette's hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide in horror with tears at the corner of them threatening to fall.

She knew the girl cared for Asumoto and if he was dead...

`No.´ Sona told herself.

There was no way Asumoto could die from something like that. He was the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six for a reason!

But what if he had? What if that spell was too strong and killed him?

Had Rias made a mistake to send him out alone? - Without someone to watch his back or help him if he got in trouble... like right now.

Sona doubted she would have done the same thing in Rias situation. But on the other hand, she wasn´t in her situation. She had never faced an opponent where she was so completely outnumbered.

She knew she'd have to wait and see.

* * *

Horror... A feeling of shock and fear.

A feeling that now flowed through both Rias and her entire peerage.

They had seen what Yubelluna had done... and their Queen getting consumed by the explosion that was now being reflected in there wide eyes.

Why didn't he move, they asked themselves? Did he know there was a spell underneath him?

"Is… is Asumoto-san…?" she asked.

"Not likely." Koneko tired reassuring the blonde nun, though she herself was feeling a bit worried for her senpai.

Rias' eyes were locked on the smoke - hoping - praying to Maou that Asumoto had survived.

Her fists tightened as regret filled her.

What the hell had she been thinking, letting him go alone!? She should have ordered Kiba and Koneko to back him up, but let her overconfidence in his skill get the better of her.

"Asumoto…"

The growl emitted by Kiba wasn't unheard by the redhead, nor the anger burning in his grey eyes.

Seeing the anger her Knight showed lit a flame in her stomach which turned into a fire that caused her eyes to flash yellow.

Riser's Queen would pay for harming one of her precious servants!

* * *

Riser watched the smoke rise into the sky with a triumphant smirk. His Queen had both, eliminated the biggest threat and destroyed Rias base.

Speaking of Rias, he could see his fiancé and her pathetic excuses for a Peerage floating in the sky.

Now that her Queen was gone, he was now one more step closer to marrying her - thanks to Yubelluna. His lovely `Bomb Queen´ had truly lived up to her name.

"It is done Riser-sama." she said when she returned to his side. "I apologize for Xuelan-san," she stated regretfully.

His smirk faltered at the mention of Xuelan. She should have ran for it before the forest was obliterated. If she had done that however, then Asumoto would have surely escaped his Queen's spell.

Since her sacrifice had not been in vain, he'd make sure to reward her once he won the game.

"It's not your fault." He said with a wave of his hand.

Now that Asumoto was gone they could crush the rest of their opponents.

But first he waited because he wished to hear of Asumoto´s retiring.

He didn't care if the Queen was dead. But if he died, then there would be lots of hate being sent his way not just by Rias... but the entire Gremory house as well Sirzechs-sama.

…

…

…

Well… where was the announcement? Had Grayfia-sama simply not wanted to declare the man's retirement yet? Or had he not heard her over the sound of the deafening boom released by the explosion?

Or... could it be that he survived?

No, impossible! Nobody could survive an explosion of that magnitude. They'd need to be Ultimate or Super-class to do so.

As smoke began to clear he could now clearly see the damage done by his Queen's spell.

A giant crate, sat where the forest once was - with nothing remaining.

No, trees, nor building, not even Asumoto.

His smirk returned to his face before praising is Queen. "Well done, Yubelluna-chan, your title as the Bomb Queen has been proved today in this little Rating Game."

"Thank you Riser-sama, your words fill my heart with joy and pride. However, I find it unusual that Grayfia-sama hasn't announced Asumoto's retirement yet."

"Then perhaps you may have killed him," Riser suggested, telling her his thoughts. "Hmm, I'm sure the House of Gremory will understand."

"Riser-sama! In the smoke!"

Hearing his Queen's words, he looked where she was pointing to see the silhouette of someone coming out of the smoke.

His smirk grew wider. Xuelan had survived huh? She truly was gifted to be able to survive such… a…

His eyes widened in shock as the shape within the smoke started to become more distinct.

The shape of the body wasn't curvy or short, and the hair was long.

"No… impossible!"

The immortal Phenex wasn't the only one surprised. His servants, the Gremory Peerage, and the audience... they all were shocked.

Out of the smoke came the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six, looking worse for wear.

His helmet was gone, as was the tie holding his ponytail together, leaving his hair a wild mess. His armor wasn't in good condition anymore either; there were scorch marks everywhere, the left arm guard and right leg guard had a dent in them.

Both of his gloves had been damaged to the point he could no longer use them and Asumoto had thrown them away.

Gone where his shoes and the lower half of his pants, which now ended just below the knees. His scared body now sported burns and blisters on his exposed skin, with his right leg - which caused him to limp - was severely burnt, between first to second degree.

All in all he looked as if he just walked out of a nuclear explosion.

Then they noticed within his arms was a very burnt - very naked - Xuelan.

"Xuelan-chan!" Ravel shouted in horror at the state she was. Although not as bad as Asumoto's, she still suffered some from the explosion.

Had Rias Queen been trying to protect her?

"I must admit, Riser, your Rook is one loyal servant," Asumoto said while looking down at the unconscious Xuelan, "Never in all my life have I fought a man or woman as brave and loyal as her. To sacrifice herself to ensure I'm eliminated from the game, that has earned my respect.

"H-how is this possible!?" Burnet questioned, unable to comprehend how this man had survived Yubelluna-sama's power.

"There's a reason why he's called the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six," Isabella answered, impressed that the handsome warrior made it. "How did you survive such a thing?"

"I put all my magic into the Rook trait," Asumoto said simply. "And as you can see, I'm battered, burnt, and holding one of your comrades, which means I'm unable to fight."

"Which means you'll be easy to beat!" the same Pawn - Burnet - said with much overconfidence preparing to cast a spell on him.

"Wait!" Karlamine ordered, placing a hand on the younger girls shoulder before stepping forward.

"You're skills are noteworthy Asumoto. However, as you said yourself, you are unable to fight. Surrender and we won't need to hurt you anymore."

"A generous offer," Asumoto said back, "However, I should specify as to why I'm unable to fight. You're friend Xuelan is—"

"Someone will look after once we crush you!" Ravel interrupted. "Burnet! Marion! Shuriya! Finish him off!"

The three Pawn's obeyed the Rook's orders without question. Shuriya and Burnet flanking both sides of the samurai and Marion charging straight at him.

* * *

The edge of her lips tugged upward to form a small smile.

Sona's feelings of Asumoto surviving where correct. But the extent of the damage he sustained was greater than she though. He couldn't move well with that limp and if he wasn't carrying the Rook, he could use his weapons to try stalling till the others - who were moving as fast as they could to intercept the 3 Pawns attacking him - could help.

However, the distance between the Peerage and Queen was just too great, they wouldn't reach him in time.

"They're not gonna make it!" Ruruko shouted the obvious.

"Yes they will!" Countered Saji, hoping Rias-san would save Asumoto-san.

Sona´s violet orbs turned back to Asumoto, who for some strange reason, licked his lips and gave a whistle.

A quick, sharp, whistle.

Sona looked around the room to see her servants wear confused expression by his action, except for two.

Her Queen and Akeno, who both shared a knowing look with one another.

What did they know that she didn't?

"What's that!?"

Her attention was drawn back to the screen to see something zoom past Kiba! She couldn't make out what it was, but there was some red at the end of what looked like a feathered tail.

Whatever it was came crashing into Marion, causing the Pawn screaming in surprise and pain at the sudden attack.

Now that it wasn't longer moving at blinding speed, the blur was visible - which turned out was a red-tailed hawk beating its wing rapidly, pecking and clawing Marion's face.

Sona wasn't known as the smartest girl in school for a reason, the whistle Asumoto gave and the sudden appears of the hawk meant this was his familiar defending his or her master.

* * *

Asumoto smirked. Izumi always came to his aid when needed. Not forgetting the other two Pawns, he whistled again and his familiar went off, striking Burnet and Shuriya with her sharp beak which forced the Pawns to cease there attack.

Before they could try again, a sword came out of nowhere imbedding itself into the ground in front of the samurai that was followed by a shout.

"Sword Birth!"

As the name implied, thousands of swords came shooting out of the ground, surrounding Asumoto in a forest of blades and impaling the three Pawns. They had been too slow to react to the attack.

"Three Riser's Pawn's retire!"

For a rare moment, Asumoto sighed in relief. "It's about time you showed up." He said, gently laying Xuelan on the ground.

Kiba, Rias, Asia, and Koneko all landed in front of the wounded samurai.

"Servants of Riser Phenex, prepare yourself! I am-"

"Rias Gremory of the Gremory household! Yeah we all know who you are!"

Rias shot a glare at the dark haired sword wielding girl, who had interrupted her and who glared right back.

Asia activated her Twilight Healing and prepared to heal Asumoto. Relief had filled her when she saw him emerge from the smoke. She wasn't sure how long it would take for his wounds to heal. With so much damage it could be a while, meaning the others would have to protect them till she completed her objective.

"No. Not me. First her."

Rias sent a surprised look at her Queen. "Why are you asking Asia to heal the enemy?"

"'Enemy' is a strong word Rias," Asumoto replied looking down at the Rook being healed. "She was only following orders. Besides look at the damage she sustained. Had I not shielded her from most of the blast, she could have died."

"So could have you," Rias shot back with a frown.

"I think you're forgetting my Rook trait is stronger than hers."

"So that's how you're survived?" Asia asked.

"Partly. I had to use the Knight trait to first to get some distance from the explosion, before switching to the Rook trait to minimize the damage. But as you can see, I didn't get out unscathed." His eyes flickered back to the Rook, who was beginning to wake up after Asia finished healing her.

Xuelan looked around, her vision blurry and memory foggy. Last she remembered was stalling Asumoto so the spell went off and then feeling something hitting her in the face.

The spear, Asumoto had knocked her out using the spear and then she knew nothing more. Now she was on the ground surrounded by the Gremory Peerage.

When finding Asumoto she opened her mouth to speak. "W-why did you s-s-save me?" she asked weakly.

"Because nobody deserved to endure pain like that. Now I suggest you retire or I may have to do it for you," Asumoto suggested kindly.

"You truly are one of a kind, Asumoto. I hope that next time we fight it'll be as friends and not enemies." Xuelan smiled weakly before disappearing in a burst of light.

"Raiser's Rook retired!"

Rias couldn't hide her smile as she counted the remaining Phenex members confronting them; Two Knights, two Bishops, and one Rook.

The tide was slowly turning in their favor! They just might win this!

Sparing another quick glance to her Queen, Asumoto was now being healed by Asia.

Why he wanted Riser's Rook healed because she followed orders, she probably would never understand. Perhaps it was out of kindness or respect.

"Kiba, Koneko, we have a job to do. Protect Asia till our Queen is ready for action again!"

""Hai Buchou!""

Obeying their King's order, the Knight and Rook jumped form the forest of swords and rushed the enemy.

"Crush them!"

There was panic in Ravel's tone. But who wouldn't be unsettled when you think you've won the battle, but the tide turns against you?

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were to find the base and defeat Rias. Instead it all came crashing down, when Asumoto joined the game and obliterated half their peerage.

No, there was nothing to worry about, she told herself. Yubelluna was the strongest member of the Peerage and her brother could regenerate.

'But for how long could that last?' The young blonde wondered.

"Nobody interfere!" Karlamine ordered while drawing her sword and charging Kiba as flames dancing around her blade.

As much as she wanted to face the Queen of Rias, her Knight would suffice in a duel.

While Kiba clashed with Karlamine, Koneko was exchanging punches and kicks with Isabella.

The four Devils where equally skilled, neither gaining nor losing ground.

While they fought, the other Knight - Siris - looked at the forest of swords with narrowed eyes. Behind that defense was Rias Gremory, along with her Queen and Bishop. With the redhead's Knight and Rook occupied in battle, this would be their best chance to win the game.

"Mihae, protect Ravel-sama." Siris ordered as she removed the large weapon off her back and zipped past Kiba and Koneko.

Reaching the swords, the Knight swung her Zweihander hard, smashed through swords as if they were nothing but bamboo. Sure she could just fly or jump over but that would leave her wide open to attack... and she wasn't sure how fast or powerful Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction was.

Nevertheless, she would try to take out Rias.

But if she couldn't then at least her Queen or Bishop, since both were dangerous in this game. One was a healer and the other was the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six.

Slashing away another column of swords, Siris saw a glimpse of her target.

This was it, time to slay the king!

Flexing her muscles, she swung hard again breaking the last of the swords thus allowing her to...

"Now!"

See a wave of black and red flames and arrows come flying at her.

* * *

"One of Riser's Knight's retired!"

Riser sighed at the announcement.

He watched Siri's attempt to beat Rias. But it had been foolish to go in alone, and now that cost him another valuable piece.

This was taking too long. Rias and her whole Peerage was out in the open with no cover to protect them.

Now was his chance to end this foolish game one and for all.

"Yubelluna… I think it's time we greet them."

* * *

"Asia - hurry up, Riser's coming!" After eliminating the brave, but foolish, Knight, Asumoto had kept his eyes on Riser and his Queen, both in plain sight to be seen upon the roof of Kuoh Academy.

He hoped he wouldn't come down and fight them himself but sadly, his hopes were dashed when watching them spread their wings and slowly descend to the courtyard.

This wasn't good, the wounds were taking too long to heal.

"I-I'm trying my best, Asumoto-san," Asia apologized as she poured more magic into the burnt leg to quick the healing process. Though her skill in magic had increased greatly it still wasn't strong enough to heal a burnt leg like Asumoto's fast enough. Her eyes flickered to the battle raging. If she would be given a little more time, then maybe she could...

Foosh!

A blast of fire came crashing into Koneko, incinerating parts of her clothes and sending her skidding across the dirt... before disappearing in a burst of light.

"Rias Gremory's Rook has retired."

"Koneko-chan!"

"Shit!" Asumoto growled as he readied his bow and arrow. Asia too took long, Riser had come!

"Bravo." Riser clapped, an amused smirk on his face. "I have to applaud you all. Especially you, Asumoto. You managed to best half by peerage, as well as survive my Queen's spell. You're one tough man, or should I say Devil." His eyes flickered to Rias, "This has been quite a fun game Rias, but I suggest you surrender. I still outnumber you five to one and your Queen is badly injured. Just do the noble thing and forfeit."

"Never!" Rias shouted motioned for Kiba to come back, which he did in an instant. "I won't marry you, Riser! And I think you need to recount because where almost even in numbers!"

"That's not a really good excuses," Riser responded with a shake of his head. "My Peerage has been in more fights than yours has. We've won more Rating Games than you. The only reason you were able to do so well is because your Queen came back to aid you. Which reminds me," He paused before looking at Asumoto with a curious look, "Why did you come back to fight? I was under the impression from Grayfia-sama that you agreed to the marriage. So why fight?"

Asumoto spared a glance at his leg, the burns were almost gone. He just needed a few more seconds before it was fully healed. The rest of his wounds could wait. His leg was the biggest priority.

Deciding a conversation with Riser would aid in the healing of his leg, he answered truthfully to the immortal Devil.

"To be honest, I still do agree. If Devil's are to flourish, they must breed together if they are to continue the line of Pureblood Devils." He paused when Riser smirked in satisfaction by his answer. "However," He added quickly, "that doesn't meant Rias doesn't need to marry you to continue the Pureblood's survival. Thousands of Purebloods could do the very same thing. And…"

He paused once more to check on his leg and smirked slightly.

What flesh had been burnt by the fires of Yubelluna's spell was now replaced by new skin. He really had to thank Raynare for trading Asia for Issei. The Twilight Healing, along with its possessor, had proved to be great help, much greater than what that pervert Issei might have provided.

No longer needing to limp, Asumoto rose to his feet and stepped forward. Hand grasping the hilt of Soul Eater tightly.

"I have to save Rias, just as she saved me!"

Riser smirked. So this boy came back to Rias to save her because of this.

He didn't know what she saved him from, he thought. But now he was repaying it by saving her from this marriage.

The question was, how did he - the immortal bird - feel about that?

He would find it commendable - commendable that Asumoto was powerful in his own right, that he was brave enough to face his whole peerage alone... and of course that he was showing the loyalty, that all servants should toward their Master.

He approved of the marriage but refused to allow Rias to marry him… he was a strange reincarnated Devil that he was.

Those thoughts would have been his reply... if he was a different man, a man who was less prideful and more honest with himself. But as he was now…

Brushing a lock of hair away from his face, he scoffed.

"What a heartfelt choice of words," Riser stated. "It's too bad that I couldn't care less about them. This marriage is happening. I won't let you take what is mine even, if I have to kill you all!"

"Kill us all?" Repeated Asumoto with a scowl, though he still didn't trust Rias, he was at last understanding why she didn't want to marry him.

"Choose your next words carefully, Riser, they may evoke the wrath of Maou Lucifer…"

Again Riser scoffed, his hands ablaze with flames.

"Tch. So what if he gets angry if I kill you? You, like those who came before and after are not even true Devils! You're all reincarnated excuses! A means to bolster our numbers until we Purebloods obtain the strength and numbers we once had!"

A long silence fell upon the battlefield, neither side saying a word.

Asumoto sighed as he reached into his armor and pulled from within it a piece of string that he tied his hair with to make a new ponytail. His eyes flickered to Riser's servants who glared at Riser for the crude words he said.

Being part of one of the remaining thirty seven pillars didn't grant him the excuse to say and do whatever he wants.

He really believed reincarnated Devil's where just tools to be used by Purebloods? Oh what his family would think after hearing that from him.

His sister's expression said the answer to that, shock and disappointment. The rest of the Phenex family was probably feeling the same way... and was possibly embarrassed.

"There it is," Asumoto said in a deathly tone, as he drew his sword and stood ready for battle, "the true face of Riser Phenex."

Rias looked at her Queen. It was admirable that he would to continue fighting alone, but foolhardy. Her eyes moved from her peerage then to Risers, the third son of the Phenex house still outnumbered.

'Come on Rias, think! Don't be overconfident, use your head! What would Sona do in this situation!?' She though as she chewed the inside of her lip, trying to think of a strategy.

What would Sona do? What would the smartest girl in Kuoh Academy do to stay alive?

There was no forest for them to commence ambushes from, and a full frontal assault would only end up in her losing the game.

"What about the school Buchou?"

Rias glanced at her Knight who whispered the option to her.

The school…

It had never occurred to her that the school was still standing, which meant they could still use it to for ambushes. But what if Riser orders his Queen to destroy it, like the forest?

Maybe… possibly… but she would still risk it.

"Distract them," she whispered back to her Knight before addressing Asia. "We have to time this right. As soon as they start fighting follow me and keep close."

Asumoto stood ready, eyes flickering to the six Devils. Though the odds were stacked against him, he would fight all of them to ensure Rias' freedom.

"Need a hand?"

Asumoto didn't take his eyes off the enemy, a rule anybody should learn when in combat but still replied.

"Not that I'm happy to have company, but shouldn't you be protecting the King?"

"We have a plan," Kiba replied as he drew two swords. "Hopefully it'll work."

"And what is that plan?"

"Stall them till Buchou gets to the school," Kiba answered before addressing Karlamine. "Ready for round two?" he asked with a polite smile.

The remaining Knight of the Phenex peerage stared down the Knight of Rias before setting her sights on Asumoto.

Karlamine knew he would beat her in seconds, but the thought of fighting Gremory´s Queen very temping.

However, Kiba had offered to challenge her once more... and being the Knight she was, Karlamine was one to never decline a challenge.

Glancing quickly at her master, who she felt anger toward after his crude words about servants being tools, to see what his decision was. He looked back and nodded, which mean he gave her the go-ahead to fight Rias Knight.

With the acknowledgement to fight she turned her attention to Kiba, weapon raised for their second duel. "I am Riser Phenex Knight, Karlamine!"

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory."

Asumoto said nothing as he kept his gaze on the woman dressed as a biker standing opposite of him. From the servants he took down, this woman had to be Riser's second Rook.

He truly was grateful Kiba was here to fight Karlamine, this meant his attention could be focus on one opponent. Even for him, fighting all six in the condition he was in would be suicidal.

'Should have had Asia heal all the wounds,' he though as he sheathed his sword and summoned a naginata in its place. Soul Eater would taste the blood of only Riser Phenex. Rooks were close range fights, so the polearm would be the best choice for keeping his distance form her.

Deciding to waste no more time he charged the woman, ready to stall her until Rias reached the school.

"Izumi, protect Rias!" he ordered his familiar as he swung his weapon down upon the Rook. Seeing her dodge he performed a thrust that was followed by a swing, two more thrusts and more swings.

Two attacks were glancing blows but the others were deflected by the woman's forearms.

Although he was ordered to stall her, Asumoto would ensure to keep her on the defense until Rias reached the school. After that he would take her out of the game. Swinging his weapon again he spared a quick glance to Rias who - along with Asia - where making a run for school.

He hoped Riser and the others wouldn't peruse, otherwise this distraction would be for nothing.

Riser watched with amusement and chuckled. "So Rias is running to save her life eh? A useless meaning to prolong the battle."

"Shall I stop them, Riser-sama?"

"Let them go Yubelluna. Once her Queen and Knight are eliminated then we will finish this. I want Rias to know utter defeat."

"What of Asumoto?" Yubelluna asked, watching him attack Isabella.

"What about him?" Riser replied with another scoff. "He wasn't healed all the way. Which means he won't be a serious threat. We won't get involved until I say so."

* * *

Akeno's eyes darted all about as she tired following the events displaying on all the screens at the same time.

She already heard about Rating Games from her uncle but never saw one until now and it was an exciting thing to watch.

It also left her worried for Asumoto.

When Riser's Queen cast that spell on him, she had feared he died but was soon feeling relief and surprise that Asumoto survived. Tsubaki had been right about Asumoto's title not being just for show, to survive something as powerful at that proved he was incredibly strong. He nevertheless sustained a lot of damage, which she was lucky Asia managed to patch up till the battle continued.

But he should have let her heal him all the way, fighting at half strength would only let him fight as long as he could. At least this time he wasn't fighting alone, nor against multiple opponents.

"Look at that. He was so caution before and now he's letting his arrogance get the better of him," Saji said with a frown and crossed arms. "Sona-Kaichou wouldn't mess around like he is."

"You're right Saji, I wouldn't. Riser believes himself the victor. But if things go according to plan for Rias, she may be the winner in this game. Her servants are playing smart by stalling them. Perhaps once Rias reaches the school they'll eliminate them."

Her words where true, as soon as she had arrived at the school, Asumoto stopped playing around and easily slipped past Isabella's defense by sweeping her off her feet with the staff of the naginata before plunging the blade through her abdomen.

She heard Saji and Tsubasa wince and Ruruko remark about how that had to hurt. Which it did from Isabella's expression.

Within seconds she vanished, signaling her retirement and one less servant for Riser.

Now it was four against... - correction - three against five.

Akeno frowned. Riser's Bishop's had attacked Kiba from behind, a dirty and dishonorable trick to up their advantage over Rias. Karlamine wasn't happy either, she was yelling at the Bishop's as Kiba retired from the game.

This wasn't good. Now that Kiba was gone, Asumoto was the last line of defense against Riser's peerage.

Speaking of Asumoto, the Queen turned his attention on the three servants. Why wasn't he running? He couldn't take on all three, or could he?

He survived Yubelluna's spell, so two Bishop's and a Knight shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

"So what will you do now, Queen of Rias?" Karlamine asked, still upset that Ravel and Mihae had interrupted her duel with Kiba. It wasn't that the Gremory Knight was stronger than her. They were equally matched in skill and she honestly was enjoying the duel.

Sadly, Ravel insisted they wipe out Rias peerage now and end this silly match.

At least she now at the chance to face the Strongest Queen of the Rookie six, this would be a worthy challenge.

"Yes, what will you do, Asumoto!?" Ravel asked a cocky smirk on her face. "You're outnumbered and can't beat all of us. Yubelluna is the strongest member of the peerage and my brother can just regenerate after getting cut! There's no way you can-"

Sling!

…

"Riser's Rook and Knight have retired!"

Ravel was speechless. The speed she just witnessed was… astonishing. She never blinked once but he just disappeared then reappeared in front of her with the tip of his spear pointed between her eyes. His silver eyes burning with anger and annoyance, and it scared her.

"Maybe this will shut you up!"

In one fell swoop the blade of his naginata sliced through Ravel's neck, flames spewing out of it as she looked at him in fear. A searing pain was felt flowing through her body. She wanted to scream but with no neck, her voice could make no sound and her regenerating wasn't working. No - it was just going slower than normally.

Why did she feel so much pain, and why wasn't she regenerating fast enough!?

Before Asumoto could launched another strike, he disappeared once more as a ball of fire came crashing into the spot where he previously stood.

Ravel's eyes looked at her brother, a look of anger etched across his face. She could understand why. Asumoto had ripped through Karlamine and Mihae in seconds, hurt her... and evened out the numbers.

It was three against three.

"ASUMOTO! WHEN I FIND YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" Riser roared in furry, his wings spread wide as they exploded with flames.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have brought her into this you arrogant ass!"

"Agh!" Riser threw a ball of fire, three times the size of his head at where he heard the voice.

"I'll find him, Riser-sama, and ensure he pay for hurting Ravel-sama," Yubelluna offered, preparing to hunt for the brunette.

Elsewhere within the school, Asumoto had regrouped with Rias and Asia, who at last was making sure to healing him all the way.

They all knew he needed to be in peak condition to face Yubelluna and Riser, otherwise he'd be turned into ashes. Nobody said anything. They sat in silence, as Twilight Healing's power worked on healing Asumoto's injuries.

It was at last broken with Asia pulling her hands away from the Queen.

"A-all done." She watched Asumoto rise to his feet and called upon his bow. "Asumoto, please be careful."

"Yes, please do so Asumoto," Rias added. "If you fall, I'll have no choice but to surrender. I can't lose you, you're my only hope."

"Now don't start quoting Star Wars, princess," he said.

"I'm serious Asumoto. You are my only hope and you have done so much in this Rating Game that I promise to make it up to you."

"Well, if you turn me back into a human that would be nice."

Rias was shocked by his reply. She wasn't sure if he was serious or sarcastic either, but his words repeated over and over in her mind. Removing an Evil Piece from someone would lead to their death, so it was impossible for him to become a human again.

Or was it…?

Perhaps after this Rating Game was concluded she could speak with Maou Ajuka about possibly reserving it´s effects to allow Asumoto to live once more as a human.

"Would you really want that? Do be human again?"

Asumoto was silent, his back turned to her, his thoughts unknown to her. Was he possibly thinking about what she asked?

"We can talk about this after the Rating Game," he said at last before departing to engage Riser.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 13**

Yubelluna was walking through halls of the school, her eyes looking for any sign of Rias or her the members of her peerage... her senses alert for any noise or movement.

Which building they were hiding in now, she wasn't sure. Her eyes had been on the battle, not on Rias Gremory - A mistake she'd soon rectify by eliminating Asumoto and disabling the Bishop.

She could tell the blonde girl wasn't a fighter. So there was no point in harming her. A simple sleeping spell would put her out of action. Thus leaving Rias no choice but to surrender and show everyone that her defiance was an embarrassment to the Gremory clan, herself, and especially Maou Lucifer.

Although he was the strongest Maou, Lucifer-sama would most likely receive insults about his sister being a brat for defying the engagement between herself and Riser-sama.

Why did Ladies Phenex and Gremory want this? Yubelluna asked herself.

Riser-sama should have been arranged to marry an heir that acted like a proper lady, like Seekvaira Agares, or Sona Sitri.

Rias should be thankful she's marrying her master and not someone like that that scoundrel Diodora. The heir of the Astaroth wasn't nothing like her master. Sure they were both arrogant, but Riser-sama cared about his servants and family. Diodora only cared for himself.

What Riser-sama said earlier about reincarnated Devil's being nothing but tools wasn't true. He did care about his peerage. But as of late he had been trying to act cool in front of people.

Yubelluna sighed. Though she was loyal to him, she really hoped that someday Riser-sama would stop putting on this cool attitude and go back to who he was before letting his pride and arrogance fill his head, kind and respectful.

Rias said Riser-sama was rushing this. Maybe she was right - maybe waiting till she graduated university was a better idea.

Maybe then Rias would understand. She was still young and needed time to love him, like she had.

If it didn't work out, maybe someday - hopefully, once becoming a middle or high class, the Bomb Queen herself could try to marry Riser-sama.

Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind. Turning to the noise she raised her staff to prepare for who was approaching.

It had to be Asumoto. Only he was strong enough to face her and Riser-sama.

Wasting no time with words, Yubelluna fired a blast of magic at the opposing Queen. It soared down the hall toward its target, lighting up the darkness it passed.

On and on it went, till it crashed into the wall that was now nothing but a gaping hole.

The sound of a sword being drawn came from behind, forcing her to jump in the direction her spell was sent - twisting her body she cast another spell but found nothing there.

Suddenly a sharp pain was felt on her upper back! Running a hand along her back to see what it was that it her, she felt the shaft of an arrow. Growling in frustration, she wrenched it from her body and slammed her staff on the floor, causing a wave of flames to explode from the ground outward like a wave!

Like the last two spells that lit up the hallway, she found nobody fighting there.

Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, she leaned her body back just in time to see another arrow zoom past her, coming from her left.

Throwing her free hand out, she now fired an enormous fireball that consumed the whole hallway. It burned and destroyed everything in its path and exploded with the staircase.

This game of hide and seek was wasting her time! She thought. It had already taken too long.

This contest should had already been over, with her taking out her masters opponents - instead of walking around here and searching for them for nothing.

Destroying yet another wall, she lifted up to the sky and proceeded to bombard the school with spells.

After a minute or so she ceased her assault to survey the damage. Chucks of the school where blown to pieces by each explosion, with debris piling up at the floor of the half destroyed building. But still no announcement of Asumoto retiring, which meant he was still alive!

Even if she didn't hit him, she should have done this instead of searching every damn building for the samurai, she realized.

His hiding spots were now greatly limited and—...

"Yubelluna!" she heard a voice - his voice.

Her eyes darted to the right!

There he was - Asumoto - at a broken window, firing once again an arrow at her.

Like before - she evaded it and then kept her eyes again focused on the school, wondering where the enemy Queen could be now.

He still had many places to hide at. Perhaps blowing up the whole school would be better than continuing to try to locate him.

Suddenly the cry of a hawk reached her ears and the familiar of Asumoto came zooming past her!

So the pet had come to aid its master, well it won't be doing so once she was finished with it.

Turning her attention to the familiar, Yubelluna tried to shoot it down with her spells. But the damn bird was proving to be much faster than her. She couldn't get a good shot on it.

Her new opponent came diving at her, beak opened as she screeched in defiance at the Bomb Queen who tried in vain to burn it in midair.

Izumi came flying back, slicing her talons across the woman's left shoulder, earning a grunt of pain!

Her gaze was kept solely on the hawk as she flew higher and higher into the sky, its tiny figure fading into the black and green sky.

Was it coming back to attack again or did it realize attacking her was useless?

Remembering the samurai was still in the school, the Bomb Queen turned her attention back to the ruined building to finish to obliterate it and its occupant.

"Banzai!" was the sudden call from somewhere above her.

Yubelluna turned to the source of the shout.

High in the sky was Asumoto... and he was coming straight at Riser-sama with his polearm.

Her attempt to fire a bomb in his face was thwarted by the hawk suddenly reappearing and grasping her staff with its talons and pushing it away, to allow its master a straight shot to Yubelluna's Master!

Asumoto floated in front of Riser with his naginata at the ready. He knew, taking on the Phenex and his Queen at the same time would be foolish.

However, if what he was about to do going to work he would only need to face at least one of them. And he was far from in the best shape.

So he decided to go straight for the King.

"Riser Phenex! I challenge you to single combat!" he declared loudly for all to hear. "I am the last line of defense holding you back from victory.

I'm also right here for you to punish me for hurting your sister! Both you shall achieve, if only you beat me one to one. So what do you say Riser, do you accept my challenge or hide behind your servants like a coward!?"

He had still some strength left - but he was far from being at his peak, Asumoto thought - and this was the safest way to end this quickly. And maybe the only one left for them.

Riser's eyes bugled briefly at the samurai's words, with flames seeping out of his clenched fists.

A coward!? He thought.

First he talks badly about his fiancée, then he hurts his little sister... and now he has the nerve to call him such a coward!?

Riser Phenex was not a coward!

Now was time to fulfill his promise of killing this prick!

"I accept!" he said, a hint of anger in his tone. "Yubelluna! Ravel! Stay out of this!" he told them. "I'll shut this prick´s mouth forever!"

Without warning he threw his hand out, which unleashed a blast of fire at the reincarnated Devil. His attack, although fast, however hadn't caught the samurai off guard.

He dodged it with ease and charged the Phenex, polearm already being swung.

Riser pulled back quickly. His gaze kept on the tip of the blade that was inches away from his face.

Something was up with his weapons, he knew. Each servant that received a hit on him seem to emanate steam from their bodies.

Riser was no fool. This boy had clearly used some sorta of holy power to empower his weapons. But if it was using holy powers why wasn't it hurting Asumoto himself? Holy objects hurt Devils. Perhaps he was using barrier magic on his hands, to either nullify or negate the light power.

Another question was where had he obtained such stuff? Did he dip it in holy water? Did the weapons have traces of Macedonian silver in them? Or where they crated out of Damascus steel?

No, none of those theories couldn't be possibly. This man was Japanese. Macedonian Silver and Damascus Steel were impossible to obtain, due to the Greek Faction saying silver was rare to find and The Muslim Factions would not dare trade with the - as they called the two non-holy Biblical Factions - 'infidels' their previous steel.

He couldn´t have any holy powers within him. So where the hell did he obtain light empower weapons!?

* * *

Akeno frowned as she watched Asumoto fight Riser. She hadn't told him, but his weapons had been empowered by the magic she inherited from her father. As much as she resented her Fallen Angel powers, there was no choice at the time. The Rating Game could have started and she had no sealing tags to apply to the weapons, nor holy water.

So with much anger, which she didn't show to Asumoto, she had poured light magic into them instead.

She wasn't sure how long the battle would last so she poured lots of her magic into each weapon and that precaution proved efficient. The magic hadn't died out yet, which meant if Asumoto ended the battle soon the magic could still possibly linger for a while afterwards.

However, ending the game was proving more difficult for him than she had expected.

Riser kept moving away from Asumoto each time he tried to strike, a suspicious look in his eyes at what sorta of magic was used on his opponent´s weapons.

The Third son of the Phenex clan was powerful and could regenerate from wounds. But that's what the holy power's she infused into his weapons where for, to prevent him from regenerating quickly and if Asumoto could get some solid hits on him, he may be defeated.

Yet another strike by him was another dodge by Riser. This could go on for minutes, until the Phenex finally went on the offense. Which he may do by trying to tire out Asumoto first. But that wasn't working very well. The brunette was nowhere close to exhaustion.

Another near hit on Riser emanated a growl from him and he pulled back greater distance, to try and blast Asumoto with fire. However, the Gremory Queen was too fast, each fireball was a total miss.

"Why isn't he using any arrows?" Ruruko asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akeno asked, finally speaking for the first time since arriving at the Student Council club room. "He's low on arrows, so he can't use long range attacks on him. Plus Riser could easily destroy or dodge them. If he wants to win he has no choice but to get in close. But that shouldn't be a problem for him, since he's proficient in melee combat as we have seen."

After watching the many fights Asumoto encountered in the Rating Game, she had a fairly good idea as to why he was called the strongest Queen out of the rookie six.

It wasn't for a Sacred Gear or incredible power - but skill. Throughout the Rating Game he had been switching between the Knight and Rook trait, as well as using the terrain to his advantage, to preform hit and run tactics to pick off Riser's servants one by one.

Even though he had the Bishop trait, he had told her his efficiency was in swordsmanship, not magic.

For a good two to three minutes it was the same event; Asumoto would try to get close, with Riser retreating and casting a fireball that Asumoto dodged. Akeno watched him stare down the Phenex before sighing, guess he realized this wasn't working either.

* * *

"Riser!" Asumoto said as he lowered his polearm, "this isn't getting us anywhere. I say we end this like gentleman." With a flap of his wings, he gently decided down to the ground, sparing a quick glance at Yubelluna and Ravel in hopes they wouldn't try attacking him - before refocusing on their King, who looked down at him with a deep frown.

"Come down here and let us end this!" the Queen shouted.

Riser was silently staring at the samurai.

He wanted to end the battle like this, with one final attack to decide whether Rias would be married or not? Either he was trying to be cool or just plain stupid, whatever the reason was, it would be futile since he would be obliterated!

With a smirk of triumph as if he had already won, Riser focused a good portion of his magic into his hand that started to take the shape of a large two-handed flaming broadsword!

He was going to end it, as the boy said; as gentleman! And if Asumoto where to die from the power behind his attack - it would be his own fault, not his.

Asumoto stared at the flaming sword within Riser's hand. If he was any other samurai, he'd be excited by the fact he would survive or die by Riser's blade - show loyalty to Rias for saving his life, and above it all... that he followed only Bushido.

But he did not.

How could he be samurai if he followed Shintoism over Bushido? Because aside Shinto being the oldest religion in Japan and worshiped by all long before Bushido was created - his family - his samurai ancestors still practiced the art of Shinto to ensure the survival of Shintoism. And he wouldn´t let this tradition die with him.

Slinging the polearm onto his back, the samurai's hands slipped to Souruītā, left hand on the sheath and the right firmly grasped the hilt.

This was it... the final battle to decide the fate of Rias Gremory!

Asumoto bent his knees, inhaled a breath... and then jumped! Putting all his force into his speed to close the distance as fast as possible. He watched Riser spread his wings and dive at him, his sword pulled back, ready to cut and possibly burn him!

"Asumoto!" he shouted.

Asumoto said nothing in return to Riser's words. This wasn't some cliché anime fight - this was the real deal and shouting you're opponent's name wasn't gonna make you stronger, it'd only make you look stupid.

Closer and closer the two drew, everyone watched with baited breath, wondering who would stand... and who would fall!

Finally in range, Asumoto acted! He tightened his grip on Souruītā and drew him from the sheath, the magic Akeno infused into it shining brightly, as it was swung at Riser's abdomen!

Riser on the other hand, swung downward onto the samurai, hoping to remove an arm as a reminder to never challenge him again!

There was a flash of fire and light as they passed one another!

Asumoto stayed hovering in the air, but Riser kept going toward the ground... in a shower of blood, fire and smoke.

The Phenex heir was sporting a large deep slash that gave the impression that he was nearly cut in half! His regeneration powers refusing to heal the wound. The pain was so intense he couldn't flapped his wings, nor speak a word. All he could was fall until crashing face first to the ground with blood falling around him.

As for Asumoto, he looked as if he just came out of a burning building! His armor was once more burnt. But this time piece of it had been melted by the heat of the flaming sword.

It had however done more than just melting his armor. It had easily sliced through from the shoulder to his hip - leaving Asumoto with a deep burning wound, which was pouring blood out like a fountain.

"If Twilight Healing can't heal this, then I guess I will get a new scar,' he thought, while letting gravity pull him back down the earth.

He tried to soften his fall with his wings and Rook trait - but neither worked, leaving his landing harder than he wanted, which caused more blood to flow. He stared at the downed blonde. His body looked lifeless, but he knew the man was still alive. It would take more than a simple cut to kill him. Nevertheless, this was his chance to finish him off!

Struggling to stay on his feet, he walked toward Riser - his sword scraping along the dirt, while globs of blood formed a trail with each step he took closer to Riser.

This game wasn't over until he delivered the true final blow to Riser Phenex!

At last he reached the wounded Pureblood, who looked up at him with a defiant glare.

"You…. have….. lost!" Asumoto panted through breaths, as he raised his sword to win the game.

"Stop!"

Silver eyes widened as Ravel Phenex jumped in his way, arms spread wide to shield her brother from any more harm!

"Can't you see he's beaten!? There's no need to continue this! Please Asumoto, have mercy!" Ravel screamed, her eyes wet with tears.

The only daughter of Lord Phenex knew she wasn't a fighter. But she would do anything to ensure her brothers safety, even if it meant putting herself in harm's way to protect them!

"I hear by represent Riser Phenex's surrender to Rias Gremory!"

She could have had Yubelluna attack Asumoto or use her Phenex tears to heal her brother to win the game for them.

Instead the young blonde chose to end it. There was no point to continue anyway, Asumoto had taken out nearly their whole peerage by himself, as well as defeat her brother in single combat, proving the battle was won for Rias.

 _"Riser Phenex has surrendered! Rias Gremory is the victor!"_ Grayfia announced.

Asumoto looked to the sky, playing her word over and over in his head.

Rias Gremory is the victor!

They won… they finally won this stupid Rating Game. Rias was free from the engagement and they could put this behind them!

"I… a-accept!"

Before he knew what happened next, Asumoto's vision went black.

* * *

"Color me impressed Rias. The title your Queen has truly isn't one of exaggeration."

"Does that mean you'll reconsider challenging me in future Rating Games, Sona? Are you scared of my Queen's skills?"

"Hardly. Your bout with Riser has given me the strategies and ideas needed to beat him when we face off."

Asumoto could hear the voices whispering, but didn't care what they were talking about. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"I still can't believe Twilight Healing isn't working on the wound Riser gave him."

"Pieces of it where cauterized from the heat so something like that can't be healed all the way."

"I'm sorry Buchou. I tried my best to heal it."

"Its fine, Asia. I'm just glad you were able to seal the wound before he bled to death."

Bled to death!?

Asumoto's eyes snapped open. He was lying in a hospital room. The Gremory team was gathered around his bed.

Sona and Tsubaki were also there, the later smiling in relief that he woke up.

"Welcome back, Asumoto," Tsubaki greeted pleasantly, "How are you feeling?"

It was as though Asumoto's memory was on fast forward. The Rating Game... Riser... Ravel begging for mercy... and the announcement of victory...

"What happened?" he said, sitting up slowly... but laid back down, when a sharp pain shot through his body.

"We won," said Rias. "Ravel represented her brother's surrender. You beat Riser, but collapsed afterwards. Which was foolish of you to do! What were you thinking fighting him alone!?"

"You said I was the last line of defense," Asumoto countered with a frown. "Besides going after Riser was better than fighting his Queen and then needing to deal with him later anyway. I'd have run out of energy fighting her. Plus the game wouldn't have ended unless I defeated him."

"Yes that is true. But that doesn't mean to take him alone! You could have had me back you up! He nearly killed you with that attack! It broke through your armor and cut all the way to the bone! If that was a normal sword, you'd have been missing a good portion of your left side! You're lucky the flames of that sword cauterized pieces of the wound. And you should be thanking Asia for healing it up, otherwise you'd have died."

Asumoto pursed his lips together.

Yes, it was foolish to fight Riser alone but he couldn't risk Rias coming to confront him. Otherwise she'd have lost. Plus he was the strongest member of her peerage. Only he had a chance of standing toe to toe with the immortal.

"It wouldn´t have made a difference," Asumoto responded. "If we tried that, Riser´s Queen and his sister would have gotten involved as well. It would have been the same situation."

"Anyway," Said Sona, "You've once again impressed me, Asumoto-san. I shall never forget your performance in this Rating Game. Nor shall the Underworld."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're performance in the Rating Game is the talk of the Underworld right now. Taking on a whole peerage alone and eliminating nearly all of them, including the King, is quite the feat.

You've also caught the attention of Maou Falbium Asmodeus. He wanted to personally congratulate you on the tactics you used against the Phenex Peerage. However, his duties as a Maou prevented him from visiting you. Which reminds me, you've been out for about two hours since the game ended."

Asumoto laid his head on the pillow. So Maou Falbium enjoyed the tactics he employed during the Rating Game eh? Guess that meant he didn't fall asleep.

"So, I guess Asia healed you too?" Asumoto asked looking at Kiba and Koneko. The damage they sustained in the Rating Game must have been brutal, but thanks to Twilight Healing not a single cut or bruise was spotted on their bodies.

"We really should thank that Fallen for exchanging Asia for Issei. I'm sure without Asia's healing our recovery would have taken a lot longer," Kiba answered with a smile.

Speaking of Issei, how was that pervert? Asumoto thought. He had seen him around school once in a while with Raynare but hadn't talked with him since his questioning of the supernatural world.

As for Raynare. Asumoto had noticed a couple times Akeno sending dirty glares at her, when she wasn't looking.

There was something going on between Akeno and the Fallen Angels. What it was he didn't know, but hopefully he would - if Akeno told him. When the time was right.

"Alright I think it's time we let Asumoto rest," Rias said with a clap of her hands to gain the attention of everyone, "It's been a long day and I must speak with my family about the ending of the engagement to Riser Phenex."

"Hope you make a speedy recovery, Asumoto-kun," Kiba encouraged with a smile.

With that the Gremory group trooped out leaving Sona and Tsubaki with the samurai.

"Where's Akeno?" Asumoto asked, noticing the priestess wasn't with them. "I thought she'd come visit me?"

"She said she can't come to the Underworld," Sona answered. "She's waiting for your return to the human world."

Asumoto hummed, "Hmm. Well that may take a while. I'm sure the Gremory group will want to throw a party for Rias first Rating Game victory, as well as the cancellation of the marriage."

* * *

He was right. After recovering from the wound, he was invited to a party at the Gremory mansion, held by Zeoticus Gremory - which he in truth honestly didn't want to attend.

Unfortunately he had no choice in the matter. Since the inviter was Venelana herself, and Asumoto wasn't going to say no to the Burnette-haired Ruin Princess... unless he wanted to be blasted into oblivion.

So here he was in one of the guest rooms of the mansion looking himself, over in the mirror to give a good impression for the Gremory clan and party guests.

When it came to events such as this, Asumoto chose to dress in formal Japanese attire, consisting of a kimono, hakama, hip length haori, and an obi. Tonight the colors he was wearing were emerald green - except the obi - which was white.

Loosening his robe a little he nodded in approval. Everything was in place. All except one last thing. Silver eyes turned to the bed to see Souruītā and the wakizashi laying there.

Even though the mansion would be heavily guarded and have some of the strongest beings in the Underworld attending, he nevertheless felt the need to be prepared for anything, especially the unexpected.

Slipping the two swords into the sash he opened the door and headed down stairs to the party, which was already underway.

As he walked his mind drifted to the video footage of the Rating Game he had watched, while still recovering.

He had done a fairly good job in the game, as did the others - even the ones on the other side of the game - particularly Xuelan.

He wasn't attracted to her. She was too young. It were her skills that caught his attention.

Out of everyone in the game, only Yubelluna, Riser, and especially Xuelan had proved to be a challenge for him. Or to put it more harshly - even if it was all but a polite thing to say - everyone else was cannon fodder.

Unlike Yubelluna and Riser however, Xuelan didn't simply dodge his attacks. She not only dodged with great speed, but also managed to destroy some arrows with fast powerful kicks.

Her warrior spirit was strong. He could tell by the determination to win she showed in the game.

If the Phenex clan was here, perhaps he could ask to spar with her sometime. Her martial arts against his archery was a spectacle everyone was talking about. More so then his fight against Riser, since she stood her ground and fought.

Riser´s undoing had been his pride, Asumoto knew this. If the Pheonex hadn´t agreed to the fight one to one, he would have won the game.

There was no way he could have taken him, after having to fight Yubeluna first. Asumoto was completely aware of this, as he challenged him in the first place. That was the reason why he did it. And his pride had caused Riser to accept.

Rating Games were based on chess... and he had placed his King - himself - in unnecessary danger, because his enemy had been goading him.

It was a lesson Asumoto would take to himself. As much as he personally valued both pride and honor himself, if you let it get overhand and let you cause unnecessary risks, `pride´ could become a dangerous weakness.

As he drew close to the ball room, he could hear the chatter of people and the sound of music playing.

"Master Asumoto!"

His eyes flickered to the servant who had called him. He appeared to be in his early fifties with short nearly combed grey hair. Like all servants to the Gremory household, he wore a butler style uniform.

"Rufus," Asumoto greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"And you as well, Master Asumoto," replied the butler with a bow. "I see you're finally ready to join our guests. You're right on time actually. Lady Ravel has arrived with Lord Riser's peerage. However, Lord Riser himself is unavailable to attend due to his injury still hurting."

Asumoto scoffed. "Asia's Twilight Healing patched him up long before I was released from the hospital. He's just doesn't wanna show his face in front of everyone, particularly me and Rias."

"I thought as much," Rufus sighed. "Lord Riser is a prideful one. The loss of the Rating Game to decided whether he'd marry Lady Rias or not has clearly left an imprint on himself. Perhaps in time he will overcome it and accept this loss and move on with his life."

"We can only hope Rufus, we can only hope…"

"Asumoto, my boy! There you are!"

The two men turned to the jolly voice.

It was none other than the strongest Satan himself, his red hair swaying like a curtain and dressed in some of the best robes the Underworld had to offer - Sirzechs Gremory, or rather Lucifer.

"Lord Lucifer! It's an honor to see you sir," Rufus greeted with another bow.

"And you as well, Rufus. I see you've been talking to my little sister's savior," said Sirzechs who was beaming with joy at his sister's Queen. "I knew it was right of me to bestow the title of the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six onto you. You're actions are sweeping through the Underworld like a wildfire. I've heard they've spread into Grigori's section even."

"The story has spread that far eh? If Azazel pays me a visit. I'll make sure it goes peacefully," Asumoto said.

Sirzechs chuckled. "Worry about that later, Asu! We have a party to attend. Rufus, please announce his arrival."

"No, no, Rufus, that won't be-..."

But Asumoto's order wasn't even heard.

The servant had stepped to the edge of the stairs and cleared his voice for everyone to hear.

"Attention everyone! It is with great pleasure that I introduce the man who defeated Lord Riser in one on one combat! The man who saved Lady Rias from marrying him! Presenting, the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six - Lady Gremory's Queen - Asumoto!"

A round of applause erupted from the occupants in the room.

Thousands of colorfully clad men and woman looked up at the reincarnated Devil, some beaming with excited that they were actually seeing the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six for the first time, while others scowled because a reincarnated Devil defeated a Pureblood.

This was why he didn't wish to attend. He would be the center of attention just because he defeated Riser Phenex in combat.

With the enhanced vision gifted to him after becoming a Devil, he could see many familiar faces within the crowed.

There was the Duke and Duchess of the Agares families and their daughter Seekvaira. The Strongest Youth Sairaorg's father - Lord Beal - who he hoped would one day die a painful death for his cruel treatment toward his family. Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, the goblin looking Devil Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, the bubbly older sister of Sona - Serafall Leviathan - and of course the one Pureblood he wanted to kill - Diodora Astaroth.

'Way to go Sirzechs!' He though, while bowing to the guest and descending down the stairs.

As soon he reached the bottom he was swarmed by thousands of unfamiliar people, who shook his hand and either asked him questions or just commented about the Rating Game.'

"That was amazing! Simply amazing what you did!"

"You're skills are remarkable!"

"What was it like experience your first Rating Game!?"

"Where you scared to face Riser Phenex!?"

"Are your weapons blessed with holy powers?"

"I've always wanted to shake your hand!"

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six!"

"Alright everyone that's enough questions! You're making him unwelcome!"

The guests parted for Venelana to step toward the young man, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Lady Gremory, it's an honor to see you again." Asumoto bowed to the mother of Rias. "I must apologize for breaking the engagement between your daughter and Riser."

"You're apology is accepted Asumoto-kun. Lord Phenex sends his congratulations to you and also wishes to apologize for Riser's behavior. He has grown arrogant as of late and needs to have father to son talk," The brunette replied, as she led him away through the crowd.

"Maybe this talk will make him a better man," Asumoto pondered.

"I hope so. I truly had hoped they would get married, but fate has chosen to prevent such a thing. But I will let it slide, since she won her freedom fairly. Or rather, you won it for her. I knew Rias chose right in having you as her Queen. What you did was possibly some of the most entertaining stuff I've ever seen in a Rating Game."

"My wife speaks true."

Asumoto turned to the speaker. "Ah, Lord Gremory. It's good to see you."

"And you as well my boy!" Zeoticus beamed as he took a sip of his drink, "My wife and I just can't stop watching you eliminate each of Riser's servants one by one. You're time spend at that human school showed you had the advantage over Riser from the very beginning."

"Thank you for those kind words. I'm truly honored by them. If you'll excuses me, Rias said she needed to speak to me." This was actually true, not even an excuse to get away from the mass of people.

"But of course! We wouldn't want our daughter's savior to keep her waiting. Farewell for now Asumoto." Zeoticus smiled.

Alone again - as `alone´ as you could be, surrounded by so many Devils - Asumoto made his way through the crowd, keeping a sharp eye out for Rias.

She had said they would talk about possibly turning him back into a human after the game and now was the time to do so. But first he had to find her.

"Ah! The Hero of the Crimson Ruin Princess graces us with his presents!"

'Oh god, not more titles!' Asumoto though as he suppressed the urge to sigh as Lord and Lady Sitri approached, their daughters accompanying them.

"Fantastic! Wonderful! Simply spectacular! I can't say I haven't had such a good time watching a Rating Game in all my life! That is until I see my little Sona-chan patriciate in her first one of course," Lord Sitri stated.

"Father, please don't embarrass me or Asumoto-san," Sona said with a sigh.

"Oh don't be like that So-tan! I bet you'll do great! Unless it's again Rias then you'll be in quite the trouble!" Serafall explained loudly.

Poor Sona, a follower of rules and a serious demeanor while her sister was the hyper joyful one.

"Anyway I'm looking... for..."

Sona watched the samurai's eyes narrow in anger. Following his gaze she realized why; Diadora was, for all intense and purpose, stalking a certain blonde nun.

His actions hadn't gone un-noticed by her or Rias. The latter ordering Kiba to watch him carefully if he did anything to Asia.

Sona knew Asumoto disliked him, but how much she didn't know.

"What's Diodora doing following Rias Bishop?" Lady Sitri asked, a hint of suspension in her tone when she noticed of the samurai's gaze. "Serafall could you-..."

Before she could finish, the dark haired Devil stopped and disappeared into the crowed. Clearly he realized he was being watched and chose to back off his stalking.

"Why did he have to come?" Asumoto growled, to which Sona replied... "He was invited like the others. Plus he's the next clan head to the Astaroth house so he must be present."

Asumoto continued glaring at the spot where Diodora was last seen. The urge to find and kill him filled his head. The last few times he was in his presence, he had an air of pride, arrogance, and the hidden desire of enjoy seeing one in pain.

If he ever fought him, he hoped that snake would be at his knees begging for mercy... which he would not give.

"There you are!"

Out of the crowd came Rias, wearing an elegant red dress that clung to her curvy figure and exposed her upper back. Her long crimson hair held in a short ponytail.

She was pretty, but not in Asumoto's eyes.

"My apologies, but I must speak with my Queen alone."

"But of course! We can't keep your savior to ourselves! Hahaha!" Lord Sitri boomed with laughter at the blush Rias had from what Asumoto was called.

Taking her Queen's hand, she bid farewell to the Sitri family and led him through the crowd to one of the baloneys, passing the Agares and Bael clan on the way.

"Why did your family invite that slime Astaroth?" Asumoto asked with distain, glad to at last be away from the crowd. "You realize he's stalking Asia right?"

"I do indeed. Which I am not pleased about," Rias replied, a hint of anger her in tone. "He confronted us while you were preparing for the party. Saying he was the Devil who Asia saved, which caused her to be excommunicated from the Church. I don't know what he wants with her but I will not allow him to touch one of my precious servants. Kiba as well as my familiar, are keeping a close eye on him."

'It'd be better if I just killed him,' Asumoto said to himself as Rias led then to an empty balcony. The night air was refreshing to feel after being coped up for so long in the hospital.

"Asumoto," Rias said interruption his thought, "I wanna thank you again for winning the Rating Game for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without your assistance."

"You would have lost and been forced to marry Riser. I suppose you'd like a proper apology now?"

"You're victory over Riser is more than enough to me. I say let bygones be bygones and more forward. I know you said you don't trust me. But as I said before, you're trust in me will grow in time." `At least hope so,´ she thought.

"And if you don´t?" Asumoto responded. "What if you are not able to win my trust?" he asked the obvious question.

Rias locked eyed with her Queen, those silvery eyes holding interest at what she was going to say to his words. Lucky for her she had prepared for it.

"I have been thinking about that after the Rating Game... and I believe we should make a deal."

"A Devil making a deal with a Devil?" There was amusement and curiosity in Asumoto's tone. "What do you have in mind?"

"Should I not manage to completely win you're trust in a certain time, I will release you from my servitude to wander freely around the world, or..."

"Or?"

"Well, you hated me for turning you into a Devil. I wish to make up for that by asking Maou Beelzebub about looking into a possibility to turn you back into human. I know that sounds like a long shot, but I'm willing to take it if it means giving back your happiness."

Asumoto was left speechless. She was willing to make a deal that could possibly making her loose her strongest servants because she turned him into a Devil? Guess she wasn't so bad after all… but she would only loose him if she didn't gain his trust.

Could or would she ever be able to do that - after all what happened? After what he had seen her trying with Issei? He wasn't sure. But if she didn't, that would mean he could possibly become human again! To be free to do whatever he wants and not live as a servant!

"And how long would you say you´d take to gain said trust?" he asked, with his arms crossed.

"When we go back to school at the end of summer vacation."

Spring was coming and after that was summer. She bet two seasons would be enough to for him to trust her?

They wouldn't know until they reached the end of summer.

Hand outstretched Asumoto kept his eyes focused on Rias' own as he said,

"You got yourself a deal - Buchou."


	14. Chapter 14

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 14**

When Akeno saw Asumoto collapse after Riser's defeat, she begun to panic and fear the worst. A part of her was practically wishing, she could jump through the screen and heal his wound herself.

Her fears were only lifted when receiving news from Sona that he would be ok.

The desire to see him came to mind every once in a while. But she couldn't go to the Underworld. Or rather wouldn't risk it - due to the possibility of someone linking her back to Baraquiel, since they had the same holy power.

The brief though of her father filled her with unyielding hatred for him. She didn't wanna be anything like that man! He promised to protect his family, but could not. He couldn't prevent the death of her mother, nor take her away from that despicable great-uncle of hers!

If Iwamatsu hadn't shown up when he did, then she would have been dead... or become the servant of a Devil. She remembered her uncle saying, he was lucky to reach her before the Devils did.

What would have happened if that did happen? Would her uncle have fought to prevent her humanity from being taken?

Of course he would! He vowed by Amaterasu's light he would protect her, even if it meant giving his life.

She was grateful to have someone like Iwamatsu always there for her. He saved her from death, raised her with his clan, and delivered justice to Suou - no, not justice - revenge.

Her great-uncle had been the bane of her existence and she wanted nothing more than to see the bastard get what he deserved. She vaguely recalled her mother saying Suou believed Baraquiel hypnotized her into loving him. What an old fool!

Clearly age had warped his mind into thinking it was fake love and killing Shuri was the best idea. An idea that was against the law of the Shinto clans. Any clansman who kills one of their own is branded a traitor and sent to execution, which she remembered her uncle trying to prevent.

As much as her uncle cared about Suou. She did not. And when she witnessed his execution, all the pain and hatred toward him built up through the years was released in a breath of air. Her mother had been avenged and Akeno could rest easily now, with her aunt as the new clan head.

How long had it been since she last spoke with Suzaku, weeks, moths? It hadn't been years since they kept in touch with one another.

Hmm maybe she'd contact her and convince her to pay a visit to Kuoh.

After moving into her new home - or rather shrine - she had used the weekends to explore the town and know where the best shops and food joints to visit.

Perhaps she could go shopping with Rias, now that the fiasco with the Phenex clan was over now.

Speaking of Riser. She was told by Tsubaki the third son of the Phenex clan was facing much criticism for his first official loss of a Rating Game and not taking it seriously like his previous matches. His arrogance made him believe this would be an easy victory, which was proven wrong by Asumoto's performance - who by the way, was the center of attention in the Underworld.

Hopefully the hype would die down now that he was back in the human world.

That was why Akeno walked down the sidewalk, ponytail bobbing up and down with each step. She was on her way to pay a visit to Asumoto, with a bento filled with her homemade cooking.

It wasn't long till she turned the corner on the block he lived... and upon seeing his house she quickened her pace to the door and rang the bell.

A second later it opened and there he stood, looking very casual in those sweat pants.

Smiling a little, Akeno bowed to him.

"Welcome back, Asumoto," she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all." The samurai replied with a smile of his own, as he stepped aside to let her in.

Once she was he shut the door and led her to the couch where to his curiosity was given the bento box.

"Lunch?" he asked.

Akeno nodded. "It's something I made special for you. A welcome home present, as well as a thank you gift for finding it in your heart to help Rias."

Asumoto graciously accepted the gift and opened it. Inside was white rice with vegetables and chicken pieces.

Truly, he had never seen something as so delicious as this before. Taking the chopsticks he grabbed a handful of it and placed it in his mouth.

Akeno waited to see what his reaction was. His slow chewing and neutral expression giving her the impression he wasn't enjoying it. That was until his expression changed to a thoughtful one, while taking another bite that was soon followed by a hum of pleasure.

"Did you make this?" asked Asumoto, to which Akeno nodded. "This has to be the most delicious bento I have ever tasted. Truly, Akeno-chan, you're cooking is phenomenal."

The miko's face lit up with happiness at his words. He did enjoy it, she knew he would! Everyone who tried her cooking always praised her for it. Her uncle saying it tasted just like her mother's cooking.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while Asumoto continued eating, savoring the taste.

"Better than when I first woke up after the Rating Game, that´s for sure. I assume you saw what happened?"

"I did and I was so worried after you fell. I...I thought you had died."

Wiping the crumbs off his face he chuckled, "Nonsense! A simple cut like that can't keep me down. Riser, on the other hand, couldn't regenerate for two day's straight. It had taken Asia's Sacred Gear to heal his wound. Which reminds me, what sorta of magic did you embed onto my weapons?"

"Shinto magic," Akeno said quickly, "a technique my uncle taught me."

Asumoto nodded but wasn't buying it. Her reply was rather quick, too quick.

However, whatever magic she used was a great help in the Rating Game. No matter what it was.

A long silence fell between them, so Asumoto decided to simply continue eating Akeno's cooking.

He had eaten many people's cooking. From his family´s, to the Gremory chief - but nothing could compare to that of Akeno's.

He just couldn't stop eating it, the smell and taste were spot on. Perhaps he could visit her home and enjoy more cooking from her.

As he finished the last piece of rice and chicken, Akeno broke the silence.

"How's your wound?"

The samurai paused in his chewing, looking at her curiously. That was a good question. How was the wound received against Riser holding up? He remembered hearing about it not healing all the way.

Deciding to answer her questions, he played the bento box on the table, and removed his shirt to see the damage. From shoulder to hip was a large scar with some burnt mark. The work of Riser's attack and Asia's healing no doubt.

Akeno got closer to him, her eyes wandering over his body for a brief second before settling on the scar, a glint of lust filling them briefly.

"Ara ara. Asumoto has himself another battle scar. I like a strong man with battle scars. Ufufuf." She traced a finger across it gently, which caused a grunt of pain from the samurai.

Apparently it hadn't healed all the way.

She leaned in closer whispering in his ear: "Ara. You're grunt of pain is getting me… excited." `And it makes me feel so hot,´ she thought silently to herself.

Her words sent a shiver through Asumoto's body... and was emanating a giggle from the priestess.

"I am sorry," she said. "I hope I have not hurt you too badly. It is just..."

"Don´t worry about it," he replied casually. "But please keep yourself from doing it again... at least for the next few days," he added with a smirk.

Akeno´s actions - and especially her comments - were all but subtle. Even if he didn´t know exactly how he should feel about her - how should he call it? - Well, sadistic tendencies.

In any case, he still considered her a friend.

Last time he saw her sadisms first hand was during the extermination of the Stray Devil with her cousin. And it had been on full display.

First Rias with her Japanophile, then her battle loving cousin, now Akeno with her sadism.

`Guess that means one more person to add to the 'strange hobby' list,´ he thought to himself.

"You know, Asumoto," said Akeno with a curious expression, "I'm surprised you had trouble with Riser, his Queen, and Rook. Everyone else you defeat with ease."

"You watched the Rating Game, Akeno. You saw the trouble those three gave me. Yubelluna is his strongest servant, and Riser himself is powerful but arrogant, which I played at to defeat him."

"And the Rook?"

"I underestimate her," was his answer, which surprised Akeno. "Her power wasn´t on pair with mine, but Xuelan proved stronger than I thought? I've never see such skill or determination to in someone like her. To be able to shatter arrows with such speed was truly impressive. I'm even more surprised she was able to survive Yubelluna's attack."

"Because you saved her."

"Which I'm glad for. If I hadn't, that blast could have killed her. I have no doubt she'll be in debt to me for such an act."

"I'm sure she will. By the way, I know you told which clan you belong to. But are you gonna tell anyone else?"

Her question was meet with silence, a long silence. The samurai's eyes concealed by his bangs. Was this subject too touchy? Had she asked too soon?

"I don't know?"

Asumoto's tone and body language caused a sad look to cross over Akeno's face.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone who I really am. My only reason for answering you is because I told you my past."

"But Rias and Tsubaki know too, so why not tell them your last name?"

"I'm sure Tsubaki already knows. She's a smart woman and was part of the Shinra clan. She won't spill secrets, she'd never do so. As for Rias… I still don't trust her fully. Which reminds me, she made a deal with me. If I can't gain her trust till the end of summer, then she will release me form her service and try to find a way to make me a human again."

Akeno's brow rose in surprise. Rias made a deal to free Asumoto if he didn't trust her by two months? She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but to her it was obvious Rias would win.

Why? Because Asumoto was her servant. Which meant she had every day to speak with him, to gain his trust. But would he succumb to that trust... or defy her like always?

And what about the Evil Piece? She didn't know much about Devil society. But she knew what Evil Piece did. So was it possibly to remove it from Asumoto without killing him? Ajuka was the creator of it so perhaps he could find a way to make it happen.

However, Asumoto was dying when he reincarnated so if he did become a human again, would he die from the injuries?

"I know what you're thinking and I've had that same thought," said Asumoto. "Luckily I know how to counteract that problem. Twilight Healing."

Of course! Asia´s Sacred Gear, which meant that while the Evil Piece is being removed she could keep him from dying. It was perfect!

"But do you really wish to become a human again?"

"I do," was the samurai's reply. "If I am to ever pray to the Shinto God's once more, than I must win this deal. I must become human to pray again."

Akeno wasn't sure how to feel about the brunette's words; on one hand, she was proud of his determination to follow the Shinto ways. On the other, the fear of his lifespan shortening meant their time together would be shorter, since her Fallen Angel powers lengthened her own.

Hopefully he'd stay a Devil.

However that wasn't her decision to make, it was Asumoto's.

* * *

Kuoh Academy was buzzing with talk of the Kendo tournament. It was getting closer to spring and everyone from the Academy was putting their hopes on Asumoto, who was back to nonstop practicing for the inevitable duel against Rika Moritsugu.

Rika Moritsugu - captain of Kyoto Gakuen Kendo Club, and champion of the Kendo tournament for five years, was called many things -beautiful, arrogant, and Murayama's words… a stuck up egotistical bitch.

The captain of the Kendo club saw Rika as the second most hated person in her life, the first of course being the perverted trio, or rather duo.

Ever since that new girl - Yumma Amano - became Issei´s girlfriend, his focus was solely on her. Either he only had eyes on her or she kept his pervision in check. Whatever the reason, it meant one less pervert to worry about peeping on them in the locker room.

Speaking of Yumma - aka Raynare - the Fallen Angel had done her job in making Issei get stronger.

The intense training she put him through was starting to show. With muscles appearing on his body, as well as having better control over the Boosted Gear.

Before he could only boost five times, at best. Now however, it were ten times... before releasing the power into explosion, dragon shot, or transfer.

Those achievements were rewarded by her moving into his home, an action that really surprised Issei but was quickly replaced with giddy excitement to see her in the nude every day and night.

How did his parents react to this? Well - with a bit of hypnotizing - they agreed to let her stay at their house.

Dohnaseek, Millet, and Kalawarner didn't much care about this idea, not that Raynare cared what they thought anyway.

She did however care that Issei was getting stronger with each day of training. However, he still had a long way to go before reaching the same level as the White Dragon Emperor.

If Issei didn't achieve Balance Breaker before the inevitable battle then he - as well as Ddraig - would be crushed.

Raynare didn't wanna push her boyfriend to his limits like that. But she may have no choice after hearing from Azazel that the coming of the White Dragon Emperor was approaching fast.

"Yumma-chan, are you alright?" she heard him asking.

Raynare turned to Issei, his face showing concern about that she had been silent since arriving at the school.

"I'm fine, Ise-kun," she reassured with a smile. There was no need to worry him - yet, she thought.

Just then their came a collection screams.

"Asumoto-kun is back!"

"And he's with Akeno-sama again!"

Raynare's eyes flickered to the gate. Their indeed was Asumoto with the miko priestess, Akeno Hayashi.

The Fallen Angel's eyes narrowed. That girl had been nothing but trouble. Ever since she enrolled to Kuoh, Iwamatsu's niece was seen glaring at her from afar, why the hell was that?

What reason could she have for hating her?

Was it because she was dating Issei? Hardly, she had rarely spoken with her boyfriend.

Perhaps it was because she was a Fallen Angel. Those Shinto people hated Fallen Angels and would often kill them on sight.

Maybe that was what she wanted to do. But couldn't because this was Gremory's territory. Or at least wanted to, because there was no way she would lose against that girl, Raynare thought

Yet that hadn't stopped other Shinto priests and miko's from exterminating Fallen Angel's in Devil territories before, she recalled grimly.

Those incidents ended with Devils brushing off the conflicts, since it wasn't their problem.

Rias Gremory however, would want to keep the peace between all parties in her space. So she must have spoken with the older dark haired girl about not causing trouble with the Fallen.

That however wouldn't stop the constant glares from being sent her way, which was getting very annoying.

Deciding to ignore her like usual, she took Issei's hand and let him away toward the school - away from Akeno.

"Yumma-chan, dose Akeno-sama hate you?"

Raynare snorted at Issei's question. "Of course she does. Why? I don't know, but it's fucking annoying."

"Well - if you're like liking it, I could talk with sempai about that."

Raynare smiled. "You're offer is gracious Ise-kun. But I doubt talking to her would fix this problem. Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Days passed and soon the day of the Kendo Tournament had arrived.

All across Japan people came, flocking to the tournament to see what would happen. This year it'd be held in the town neighboring Kuoh to south, Itakubo.

In the days leading up to it school was the same for the students of the Academy - especially for Akeno; going to class, listening to the teachers lecture, take notes, having lunch with Asumoto, listen to more lectures, doing homework, and then go home

Oh and keeping a close eye on the Fallen Angel dating Issei.

Even though Asumoto said the Fallen wouldn't cause any troubles, Akeno nevertheless had to watch Raynare for anything suspicious. She couldn't be trusted, she and her goons where a threat to everyone here!

Did Rias or Asumoto not know those Fallen Angels where fooling them by being nice until Issei became strong enough to eliminate them all? Once so, Grigori would have control of the town.

Their base was obviously the old church building... and she could attack it.

But she wouldn't act until the Fallen did it first. And once so, she would eliminate all of them.

Four single paired Fallen Angels and a bunch of rouge exorcists where no match for the Priestess of Thunder. Issei - even though he was the Red Dragon Emperor - was still a pervert. Which meant all she had to do was seduce him and he'd collapse like an old house.

Her uncle had tried telling her to come to terms with the past. But she couldn't. Ever after Suou's death, she still hated Fallen Angels. She would always hate them.

But now wasn't the time to think such thoughts. Now she had to support Asumoto. Even if it meant being in the presence of the Fallen Angel and her boyfriend.

These three weren't the only ones coming to support Asumoto; the entire Kendo Club, Rias, Sona - and their peerages came as well to give their support.

And this tiny group was outside, waiting for the best swordsman in Kuoh.

Akeno was waiting patiently for the Devil, while listening to the others.

"Is this your first time seeing a Kendo tournament?" Rias asked Asia, who nodded. She was showing a twinge of nervousness at being around so many people.

"Where's Asumoto?" Murayama asked impatiently. "He said he'd meet us here!"

"He'll be here," Kiba reassured with a polite smile.

"Why is the pervert here?" muttered Katase with a glare to Issei.

"Because we were invited," replied Raynare with a scowl to the pinkette.

"N-n-ow, now - no hating on Issei, Katase-chan - he's being a good boy," Yui defended.

"Asumoto-sempai is coming."

Koneko's words were true. He was just making his way through the crowd, his hair tied in a low ponytail to not hit bystanders in the face. His attire was the standard Kendo club uniform, white haori and light blue hakama.

"Ara. Ara. I like the new hairstyle. It suits you. Ufuf," Akeno couldn't help saying with a smile.

"Hello Asumoto-senpai," Murayama greeted. "Are you nervous?"

"No, but I am as ready as I'll ever be. Thank you all for coming. I promise I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will," reassured Rias with a smile. "I have faith you'll win. Good luck."

"Yeah, Asumoto, good luck! You're gonna need it!"

Akeno, like everyone else, turned on the spot at the voice she heard.

She looked at the girl standing before them. Her appearance was nearly identical to her mothers. Except her black hair, that was tied in a bun held by chopsticks, and a darker shade of brown in the eyes that looked over them. Her white haori with yellow accents and yellow hakama couldn't hide her curves, particularly in her bust area, which were a bit larger than the common girls in Japan would have.

So, this was the one who defeated Asumoto last year - the Capitan of Kyoto Gakuen's kendo club, the reigning champion for five years straight, the master swordswoman Murayama was seething with rage at.

"Moritsugu Rika…" Murayama muttered, Katase and Yui readying to hold her back should she try and attack her.

Rika's lips turned upward in smug amusement. "Long time no see, Murayama Ayame," she announced.

"You're first name is Ayame!?" Issei exclaimed in surprise to finally discover the kendo captain's fully name.

"Of course it is. Did you except to make everyone think you only had one name. And you as well Haruka Katase."

Now Katase was glaring at the black haired champion, but her anger wasn't quite at the point of Murayama's.

"Katase Haruka and Ayame Murayama. Those are their names you silly boy," Rika said to Issei with board eyes. "Aren't you that pervert that's hated by the girls at Kuoh? Why not transfer over to Gakuen? I know a lot of girls who love naughty boys like you…" she told him with a smile.

It didn´t take much to imagine by her tone, that these girls she was talking about, were including herself. Or - what Akeno and the others found more likely - she just wanted to mess with Issei.

One girl however certainly got both meanings... and she liked neither of them much.

"Hey, you better back off bitch or you'll be ending this conversation minus a few teeth! Got it!?" Raynare growled.

Rika ignored the Fallen Angel's threat and turned her gaze to Asumoto. "Nice you see you again Asumoto. I see you've brought yourself a group of colorful haired friends, some westerners, and Kuoh's mascot."

Colorful haired!?

Westerns!?

Mascot!?

Asia hid behind her master who, along with Koneko and Kiba, frowned in distain at being called such names. Now they knew why the kendo club hated this girl. It was as if she went out of her way to piss them all off.

"Are you foreign as well?" Rika asked the handsome blonde.

"No," was Kiba's stern reply.

"I doubt that. You look more like a European than a Japanese."

"That's enough!" Sone cut in.

But like Raynare, Rika ignored her words. In fact she fully ignored her, her peerage, and the Kendo Club. Before she readdressed Asumoto, she spotted Akeno.

'Oh no!' Rias though, what crude words would she say to Akeno!?

There was silence at the Yamato Nadeshiko's stared each other down. Dark brown eyes staring into violet. Everyone waited with baited breath what she would say.

"That's enough Rika. I suggest you go sign yourself in and prepare yourself for the tournament," Asumoto interrupted her now, a deep frown on his face.

Rika's eyes flickered to the Devil, her smirk never faltering. "I suppose your right. I've wasted enough time talking to you. When we get to the finals, I'll make sure your second defeat to be even more humiliating to your school and your friends."

"Ara."

Rika's eyes flickered to Akeno, her eyes where closed and a wide smile was plastered on her face.

"Ara. Ara. Uhuhu. You're funny to say that. I can't wait to watch Asumoto-kun punish you in the finals. Uhuhu."

Rika's nostrils flared, before turning her back on the Kuoh students and march into the building.

So it was true about Rika, she was pretty and very arrogant.

"That smug fucking bitch!" Murayama yelled. "How dare she call Rias-sama a colorful haired foreigner!" After being released by Katase she bowed to the red head.

"I'm so sorry, Rias-sama. I should have smacked her for calling you such a foul thing. As you can see Rika can be a bitch."

"Its fine," the red haired Devil reassured with a kind smile.

"No it isn't…" Muttered Koneko, wishing to smash that arrogant slut´s face in for calling her mascot.

"K-Koneko-chan is right Buchou. She's very rude and scary," Asia agreed.

"That's why," Katase said turning to the silver eyed samurai. "Asumoto-sama, I want you kick her ass in the finals! That's an order!"

Asumoto still frowned, his eyes locked on the building. His first clenched at Rika's words. Those strong words from her, he would hold her to it.

He was lucky he cut her off before whatever rude name she was going to say to Akeno. If he didn't, she'd have had a large red slap mark on her face.

"Don't worry, Katase, I intend to."

* * *

"Welcome to the Twenty Seventeen Spring Kendo Tournament!"

The crowd of more than a thousand spectators whooped and clapped as the announcer's greeting!

"This year's got some old and new competitors competing for the championship! Let's bring out our duelist! From Osaka we have Tensho Tsukimaru! From our glorious capital, Tokyo, Dubios Mizuhime! From Kyoto, Akihito Getsu!"

The listen went on and on as it did so, Akeno began to wonder what was Asumoto going to do about a last name? He never told anyone what it was so when called out would it be just his first name?"

"From Kuoh, the second place winner, going by his nickname Asumoto."

Nickname…? A little cheesy but it worked.

Akeno's clapping was drowned out by the cheers of the spectators who chanted his name.

"And now let us greet the champion for five years straight, from Kyoto! Moritsugu Rika!"

Even more screams and chants filled the room.

The duelists bowed to the crowed.

"The International Kendo Federation has chosen to spice things up this year! Unlike the usual three hit victory, it shall be one! The winner shall move on to face the next opponent. Speaking of winner, the first and second placed shall fight the final two duelist. If both loose then the final match will be between Asumoto and Rika!"

Excited mummers filled the crowed at hearing of this new fighting system.

"So their basing it on anime tournaments like Dragon Ball Z and Boku no Hero Academia?" Issei asked.

"Apparently," Murayama answered with a shrug, "Tournament duels usual end with someone landing three or two hits. I guess it's like what announcer said, the IKF wanna spice things up their year and it's got sure has got the crowd going that's for sure."

"That also means will have to wait till the final duels to see Asumoto-sama!" Katase complained with a pout.

"Don't be like that," Murayama reassured as she looked at the first two combatants getting ready to duel. "These other people should entertain us."

"Now let's get this tournament going with our first match of the day! Tensho Tsukimaru verses Yamamoto Jinei!"

It really wasn't a match per say - Tsukimaru won with a swift jab to the chest. After that quick victory came the second duel, and the third, and fourth and so on.

With each new duel was a victory Akeno didn't care for. The match she was waiting for was Asumoto against Rika. But that would only happen in the finals.

Nevertheless, many of the combatants had great speed and technique. Especially Tsukimaru and Mizuhime. Both proved to be capital fighters in the art of kendo. But it was highly like either of them could defeat Asumoto, especially since he was a Devil.

Smaller and smaller the group became with each victor, till on the tenth duel, only Tsukimaru, Mizuhime, Shunko, Oba, Kitsugo, Zaku, Fukata, Asumoto, and Rika remained.

"Do you think Asumoto can win this time?" asked Akeno as the eleventh duel, in which Oba faced Shunko began.

"I don't know," Tsubaki answered, her eyes focused on the duel in front of her. "But I have hope Asumoto shall be victories this time. He's been training nonstop with me to ensure he is the winner."

Six duels later, the only remaining four where Mizuhime, Tsukimaru, Rika and Asumoto.

Now it would be who would fight who?

"Fifteenth Duel, Mizuhime verses Tsukimaru!"

So, it was whoever won this duel would fight Asumoto.

The match between them was quite spectacular to watch, Mizuhime and Tsukimaru both where excellent n the art of kendo. Couple times they came close to landing a hit on each other, but each time was either blocked or missed.

Then to the surprise of everyone, they strike each other at the same time!

A draw!

"Well this is incredible! We have our first draw of the tournament! Our judges will now decide what shall happen!"

After a long minute of waiting the announcer returned from the chattering circle of judges to announce what would happen.

"The judges have made their call! Tsukimaru, shall face Rika! Mizuhime, shall face Asumoto!"

So, it would be Asumoto against Mizuhime…

Akeno was quite sure Asumoto would defeat Mizuhime easily.

The green eyed girl, with short auburn hair smiled at the samurai.

By her appearance and the sound of her name she was part Japanese, part French - interesting. Very interesting.

"Bonjour monsieur Azumoto. Eez an honour to meez you. I've 'eard zo much about you."

Asumoto bowed to the Japanese French woman.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I do not know you, Mizuhime-san."

Mizuhime still smiled, "Eez no problem. I am but a simple tranzfer student from France. I've just moved to where my anceztorz come rom."

Ah-that explained the thick French accent.

"Now, let uz begin!"

"Asumoto verses Mizuhime. Begin!"

Cheering erupted from the supports of his opponent, who lunged at the Devil.

With surprising difficulty Asumoto blocked the shinai that nearly hit him. Mizuhime pulled away and attacked again, going for his left shoulder that was almost hit.

The Frenchwoman's assault was unyielding, attack after attack was launched at the samurai, and each one would have been a hit if they weren't blocked at the last minute.

"This has gotta be for entertainment. Asumoto could easily wipe the floor with her," Tsubaki said while adjusting her glasses. "Mizuhime's technique is good. However, Asumoto is allowing her to gain ground. I'm sure he's gonna retaliate soon and win."

As soon as she finished, he did retaliated. He weaved his shinai around Mizuhime and landed a hit square in the chest.

"Winner Asumoto!"

Mizuhime removed her masked and bowed, a few tears where in her eyes.

"Well, eez was fun while eetz lasted. Bonne chance, Azumoto, I ope you ween the zhampionzhip!"

He bowed a thank you in responded to her kind words then moved to the sidelines.

After that came the next fight. Actually, it wasn't even a fight - in Rika's cases – she won the duel with ease.

Now it was time for the match everyone had been waiting for; Asumoto verses Rika!

With that announced, another loud cheer came from the crowd.

This was what everyone had been waiting for. This was the duel that would decide if Rika would stay the champion... or end in Asumoto's victory!

As they stepped out, Akeno clasped her hands together and began to whisper a prayer.

"In the name of Shintoism, I beg the gods and goddesses of heaven to lend your strength to Asumoto-kun. I beg you to guide him to victory in this bout he will face. Though now a Devil, he still devotes himself to your beliefs. So I ask once more - no I beg you once more, lend your strength to Asumoto-kun. Guide him the victory!"

The reincarnated Devil in question stood tall as he stared down Rika, her smug expression never leaving her.

He saw her mouth the words, "You're going to lose again and all your friends will see it this time!' Typical of her, announcing her victory before the match had even begun.

Asumoto remembered his last fight during the Rating Game. How his match with Riser had ended.

This girl was like him... arrogant. And that exactly had been Riser´s weakness. It caused him to overestimate himself, get careless and make mistakes.

Perhaps that arrogance of hers would at one point give him an opening to win the match.

Unfazed by her unspoken words, Asumoto put his mask on and readied himself for the fight.

He grasped the handle firmly, and spread is feet slightly apart, preparing for the announcement to begin.

When it happened.

A strange feeling passed through his body, like a ghost, or a gentle breeze, and within that feeling was a power that felt oddly familiar.

"Final duel! Asumoto versus Rika Moritsugu!"

The familiar feeling filled his thoughts with the desire to win. He could do this - no - he would do this!

He would defeat her and show everyone that her reign as the champion will end today!

"Ready…"

His eyes flickered to Rika's feet, and sure enough he saw it! They were moving just before the announcer called the match to begin!

He would not allow a repeat of last time!

"BEGIN!"

Asumoto moved, not forward, but backwards! His eyes quickly glancing back to his opponent´s feet.

Then the blade! The tip of the bamboo sword drew closer and closer with each second. He just had to time it…

 **'Now!'**

Eye's widening at the command whispering in his ear, he moved his hands!

His weapon slammed against Rika's - knocking it off course slightly, before lunging forward aiming for her head.

However, Rika, reacted faster than he expected, she leaned her upper body backward slightly to get out of range of his weapon while at the same time, trying to land a hit to his side.

Twisting his body, he parried her blade at the last minute before bringing his shinai about to strike her head.

Only to have her dodge by backing away quickly and lunging again, her weapon already swinging at him.

 **'Take two steps back. Then strike!**

Obeying the words, he took two steps back getting out of range of Rika's attack, then thrusted his blade forward with all his strength.

Rika tried to retaliate, but was too late!

The tip of the shinai landed directly at the center of her helmet!

Silence filled the building, pure shock was the expression on everyone's face at what just happened.

Realizing who the victor was, the announcer called it out even though all could see.

"We have our winner and new champion for the Two Thousands and Seventeen Spring Kendo Tournament! ASUMOTO!"

At that declaration there came a roar of claps and cheers! So loud was it that many had to cover their ears...

...but they still cheered for the new champion!

Stepped away from the surprised human, he bowed to her then to the crowd. He could see his friends among the spectators cheering for his victory, Murayama and Katase where hugging each other, the former was crying, as was Asia.

Akeno was beaming with joy. She looked as if she wanted to rush out onto the field and hug him.

He waved inn their direction, which caused more tears to burst from Murayama.

As he was led toward the judge to be award the medal for first place, Asumoto spared a glance at Rika, her face frozen in shock that she lost not only the duel but her title as champion.

Perhaps this will teach her not to believe herself to be always the best. Sure she was skillful but there was always someone better.

More importantly, what was that power he felt during the match? He felt as if his body when on auto pilot once hearing the commands the voice spoke.

And why did it feel familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew he felt it somewhere before…

He put the thought aside as he stepped forward and bowed to the judge, who placed the medal around his neck.

Raising himself to full height, he smiled and bowed again. As he did he glanced at the gold medal, in silver letters it said, '2017 Kendo tournament champion!'

This was Kuoh Academy's first official victory here and would be a major moral boost for the other club teams to strive for first place in their tournaments.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you coming to witness such a spectacular tournament! We hope to see you again next year but first, let us give one final round of applause to our competitors and our new champion!"


	15. Chapter 15

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 15**

The trip back to Kuoh seemed to take longer than Akeno thought.

This of course was because the train hadn't arrived in Kuoh yet and she was slowly falling asleep on Asumoto's shoulder, who was already sleeping, exhausted from the tournament.

After tackle hugging Asumoto and saying how glad she was he won, the shrine maiden waited for him to return from the locker. Than they walked to the station, and waited for the next train.

Why not just pick a secluded place to teleport back home?... They couldn't risk it with the town so packed with people.

This meant she, Issei, Raynare, and the Devil's had no choice but to take the train home. Not that Rias was complaining. The heiress of the Gremory house was staring out the window, enjoying the scenery they passed - forest, rivers, plains, and mountains.

Scenery wasn't the only thing Rias enjoyed, the topic about the tournament was enjoyable to hear from the other passengers.

"I've never seen something as amazing as that!"

"Poor Rika-san, she must be devastated about losing."

"Personally, I think she deserved it for acting like such an arrogant fool."

"I bet Rika will be the laughing stock of her school. Being beaten by last year's second place winner will be quite the talk at Kyoto and Kuoh. Her overconfidence was her weakness! I knew she couldn't beat Kuoh's best swordsman twice!" boasted Murayama.

Akeno looked down at the sleeping Asumoto, her hands gently running through his hair.

She couldn't hold back the smile. The Gods answered her prayers to support to the former human.

But why now?

She recalled Asumoto saying the Shinto God's don't get involved in the affairs of the rest of the world.

If that was the case, then why would they answer her prayers - prayers meant to assistant a Devil?

It wasn't because they cared for Devil's. So much was clear. If they did, Asumoto wouldn't be feeling pain when trying to pray.

Was it because she had poured all her emotions into the prayer?

Or was it because she begged them to help?

If she ever meets the Gods - a chance which she would be honored to have - then she's ask those questions... which they hopefully would answer.

"Asumoto seems to impress me more and more."

Akeno looked up at Rias, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because he defeated nearly a whole Peerage by himself and has now beaten Rika Moritsugu, a swordswoman who was champion for five years. How does that not impress me? Whatever race Asumoto is, human, Devil, or even Youkai, he really is one of a kind. He doesn't use overpowered attacks or unlimited power, but pure skill and tactic to win battles. I was there the day he obtained the title as the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six."

There was a pause before the Devil heiress continued.

"We were lured into a trap by a Stray Devils we were supposed to exterminate. What I thought was only one, turned out to be a whole group, four Queen's, three Knights and five Rooks. Worse, was that they were allied with a group of Youkai. They outnumbered and surrounded us, I honestly thought we were doomed. Until Asumoto called Izumi and attacked. He said he'd stall them to let me, Kiba, and Koneko escape. As much I didn't want you, we had to otherwise we wouldn't get another chance. When I looked back, he wasn't using brute force, but tact. It was about thirty to forty minutes till he returned to us. He was exhausted, bleeding, limping, and missing pieces of his armor. He even stacked the heads in bags and presented them to my brother as proof of success to the extermination. The actions he performed that day are what earned him title my brother bestowed upon him."

Akeno looked back to the sleeping samurai.

He fought all those by himself to let Rias get away?

Guess he really was special to fight and survive that, she thought. Especially against four Queen's. Asumoto could have used that as a means to escape her servitude.

However, she was sure he wouldn't want to become a Stray, nor feel the wrath of Rias brother.

"Rias," Akeno suddenly said, "Asumoto, told me you made a deal with him. In which, if he didn't gain your trust, you'd find a way to turn him back into a human. To be honest I think this is a stupid idea, from both of you. Why not just release him from your servitude?"

"Because if I do, the whole Underworld will on me like a pack of wolfs for releasing a servant without a reason. Releasing servants don't usual happen unless a deal has been met by the master and servant. I don't enjoy it either but it's the only way for Asumoto to win his humanity back," answered Rias with a frown.

Rias cared about all her servants and wanted them to achieve their dreams, whatever they may be. However, Asumoto's was tricky. How could she help him become human?

The answer was Ajuka of course.

During the time Asumoto was recovering, she had spoken to the Satan about Asumoto and her wanting to help him achieve his dream. This of course surprised the green haired Satan.

But he would look into ways of removing the Evil Piece from Asumoto... yet, only if he won the bet, which he suggested to be about gain his trust.

Rias didn't like this idea. She wanted to get to know her Queen more to become friends and win him over to her. However, this bet would be the easiest way for Asumoto to become human.

So, with no other option, Rias chose this for the deal. It shouldn't be too hard for him. All he had to do was not trusting her - plus he still seemed to not trust anyone but Akeno and Tsubaki anyway, probably since both where from Shinto clans.

After about two more hours of traveling they reached Kuoh, only to be met by everyone in the school.

Akeno was truly thankful to know magic - with a bit of help from Rias - they hypnotized the crowd to disperse- to allow them a calm silent walk back to the school.

"Asumoto-san, now that everything is back to normal, perhaps we can have a duel, a real duel."

Asumoto looked at Kiba with a 'you can't be serious' face. "Kiba, you're way out of my league. You trained for ten days to prepare for a Rating Game, I train every day. So, I politely decline that offer until you achieve Balance Breaker."

"Speaking of Balance Breaker, Ise-kun needs to get stronger." Added Raynare, who clung to the pervert's arms, "I know you've been training hard and I'm proud of you for that. However, you still haven't made contact with Ddraig, which isn't goods."

"Ddraig?"

Everyone stopped when Rias said those words.

The red haired turned on the stop, pure shock was the expression that was on her face.

"Ddraig is the Red Dragon Emperor! Are…are you saying Issei is the possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor!? The Boosted Gear!?"

Issei was a little nervous at having everyone staring at him but nevertheless managed a nod at the question.

"Rias," Said Asumoto, knowing she could likely explode with rage and jealously that she now found out Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor. "I know you're upset but you forgot you failed to obtain Issei first. Beside none of us knew what his Sacred Gear was at the time and Raynare gave us Asia as a peace offering. Are you saying you'd rather let Raynare take Asia back?"

Rias frowned but said, "No", in response to her Queen's words.

"Then there's nothing to complain about." Said the Fallen Angel before turning back to Isse, "But, Issei, you must trainer harder."

"But I've—"

"Only been able to use minor techniques." Raynare cut in, "If you're to become a harem king, then you need to find that desire and channel it into power. Power that you promise will use to protect the ones you love, to protect me!"

Before those last words, Issei had thought of thousands of busty naked Fallen Angel's swarming Issei filled his vision. Till it was replaced with everyone he loved, his friends, his family, his girlfriend.

Yes, he would become a harem king, he would touch the bountiful breasts of all those sexy black feathered angels, but the ones he loved came first and foremost! He loved them all and would protect them no matter the cost!

"I know you can find that power but to do so you're training…must…"

Her sentence trailing off didn't go unnoticed by the others, nor where she was looking. Following her gaze, they saw two strangers standing in the street looking at them.

With their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could see the strangers were wearing large white cloaks with the one on the left had something large on their back wrapped in bandages.

Although their hoods concealed their upper faces, the shape of the lower region, as well as pieces of their hair, which where blue and light brown, indicated both were girls, the same age as Issei.

'I got a bad feeling about this…" Asumoto said, getting in front of Akeno and Rias.

"Issei, is that you!?"

The brunette threw off her hood, revealing twin ponytails and big violet eyes.

"Uhm… do I know you?" Issei asked in confusion.

He had no clue how this girl knew his name or how she knew him.

The girl in question looked horrified for a moment.

"You don't remember your childhood friend!? It's me, Irina Shidou!" she called out.

Issei blinked.

…

…

…

Irina... Shidou…

Brown eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you're a girl!?" Issei shouted... causing Raynare to smack him and Asumoto to sigh in annoyance.

"You know him?" said the other girl as she too removed her hood, revealing a full head of shoulder length blue hair with a dyed green fringe and dark yellow eyes, which were narrowed.

"He… he's my childhood friend! Issei, you have to get away from those people. They're not normal!"

"I know," said Issei, after getting over the revelation that his childhood friend had all this time been a girl - who he had to admit got very sexy over the years.

"I know that Rias Gremory is a Devil, and Raynare - my girlfriend - is a Fallen Angel."

"G-girlfriend!?" Irina shouted in horror. "That's not true."

"It obviously isn't, Irina!? He's been hypnotized by them!" The blue haired girl said as she hauled the object off her back.

Asumoto started to feel a tingling feeling flow through his body, like an annoying itch or a bug crawling over him. Following the source of said feeling, he discovered it was coming from the wrapped object, which was right now being unwrapped.

Out of the bindings of the cloth appeared a…

"A sword?" Issei asked in surprise.

It was a sword, a very strange looking one. It had a long two-handed hilt with a cross in the pommel. The guard was shaped like an axe and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade. The blade itself was huge and long that ends with 3 points.

Something was strange about that blade, not just it's strange design but the power flowing off it that made the hair on his neck stand up.

His suspicions about that blade where conformed when Kiba spoke, or rather growled.

"A Holy Sword…one of the fragments of Excalibur…"

"Easy Kiba." Asumoto said, giving the blonde a warning look, "Don't do anything stupid."

So, this Exorcist girl had an Excalibur with her? That wasn't good, even if she was outnumbered that sword was something he did not wish to get cut by.

"They steal our sacred objects, ally with Devil's - now they hypnotized your childhood friend?"

"I'm not hypnotized!" retorted Issei angrily.

"Then you've an ally to them!" retorted the blue haired swordswoman, just as angrily.

Hearing that a look of betrayal came over Irina face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Issei-kun, how could you? Are you truly working with them to destroy us?"

"Wait, hold on just a minute!" Asumoto said, arms up in surrender. "What are you talking about!? Destroy you? Stealing your objects? Allying with the Fallen Angel? You're making no sense girl! I suggest you put away your weapon. Because not only are you outnumbered, but threatening to break the treaty between our groups... and haven't explained a damn thing to us!"

"My Queen is right," said Rias stepping forward, a scowl on her face. "By your outfits I can see you are both Exorcist send by the Church! However, you have not told me your names or why you're trespassing on my territory!?"

"You mean you don't know?" Irina asked as she dried her eyes, a look of confusion etched on her face before addressing the blue haired girl,

"Xenovia, lower your weapon."

"Irina, they—"

"Don't know what's going on. Perhaps we should explain why we are here." Irina stepped forward and bowed, "I am Irina Shidou, my partner is Xenovia Quatre. We are Exorcist sent by the Church to Kuoh in search for the Excalibur's that have been stolen by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel."

Everyone shared a look with one another. The Excalibur fragments where stolen by the Cadre member Kokabiel? That wasn't good at all.

"Kokabiel stole the Excalibur's!?" Raynare murmured in shock once again.

"And he wasn't alone," added Xenovia, weapon lowered but glare still pinned on the Rias. "He had help from Devils."

"No. No way, would we ever ally with that warmonger! And what would we gain by stealing your weapons? We don't want war," she told them.

"Besides that, why would we help someone like him to get his hands on Holy Swords, when he can just as easily use them against us," Asumoto said. "And the swords are far more dangerous to us than to any other faction."

"And my group has been in Kuoh for a month. Not only that but we had nothing to do with Kokabiel's actions, nor know of them," Rias added.

"Well someone within your Faction dose," Irina said, trying to think of any Devil that would join forces with Kokabiel until at last she noticed Akeno, making her eyes widen.

"You're the Priestess of Thunder!"

Hearing that title, Xenovia also spotted Akeno. "The niece of Iwamatsu Hayashi is here as well!? What's a Shinto follower doing in Kuoh?"

"Living a peaceful life until these Fallen showed up," Akeno answered as she directed a hateful glare at the Fallen, "who are undoubtedly planning to take over Kuoh with the Red Dragon Emperor!

"Or…" Hissed Raynare as she returned the glare Akeno directed at her, "that she is up to something behind all our backs! Why are you really here, Priestess of Thunder!? Don´t you think it strange that a Shinto follower just shows up in a town controlled by Devil to live a `peaceful life´ here as you claim? Do you actually have a secret agenda to reclaim Kuoh for the Shinto Gods by destroying both Devil's and Fallen Angels in the town!?"

She knew that her words were not exactly helping the situation. But she had enough of the Shinto Priestesses constant unfounded accusations. If anybody here was not trustworthy, then it was Akeno herself.

"Wait a moment, the Red Dragon Emperor is here as well?" Xenovia exclaimed.

"Yes - it is the same boy this Fallen Angel here has seduced and is now without a doubt using him against all of us," Akeno stated.

"Issei - you are the Sekiryuutei?" Irina whispered, once again shocked.

"What is with you? Are you regretting that you didn´t get to him yourself as you had the chance?" Raynare retorted. Are you sour now because you didn´t get to show your breast to him and turn him to your side? And now accuse me of doing the exact the same thing in some pathetic attempt to play us against each other? Because that is the impression I am slowly getting."

"Yuuma-chan," Issei said to her urgently. "Maybe you should not..."

"No Issei-kun, I have enough of this bitch here and her constant crap," Raynare responded. "She has actually the nerve to claim we are disrupting her `peaceful life´, when in fact it is her who won´t leave us alone with her harassment and false accusations."

"You," Akeno growled.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that she actually thought about the idea of seducing Issei, when she would finally get to attack and wipe out the Fallen.

But that didn´t give this Fallen Angel the right to...

"Me - me?" Raynare growled back. "Do you really think I didn´t realize that you were only trying to find an excuse to attack us the entire time? Always ready to point fingers and accuse others, right? You Shinto followers are worse than the Church. Claiming that we are the ones evil and dangerous, while in truth it is you always attacking and killing us. And not only the Fallen Angels, but also their families and friends as well. By what I heard even Lord Baraqiel lost his family. They had been murdered by the wretched Himejima Clan!"

Akeno was sent into silence by the Fallen's words, but her face still bore an angrily accusing expression.

"You - you have no idea what you are talking about," she hissed.

"Oh really? And do you know the reason they did it?" Raynare continued sardonically. "A young woman of their clan and Baraquiel have fallen in love and she willingly married him, and they even had a child together. But the Himejima's just couldn´t accept this. Does that remind you of someone... Oh yes, by what I have seen, you are just like them."

Akeno stood frozen in place. Her expression looked as if she had been hit, until it morphed into an angry-no-furious one. She looked about ready to kill Raynare any second.

"I am nothing like them!" The ravenette said through gritted teeth before turning around, ready to leave them all behind for the moment. She just couldn´t take it anymore. A bit longer and she would start a fight right here and now.

How dare that bitch have the audacity to put her in the same category as the murders of her mother! If she didn't leave soon, she very well might kill Raynare. Not that she would care, that crow and her gang would be exterminated, one way or another!

"Oh yes?" she heard Raynare asking from behind her. "Then tell me what´s the difference -..." she heard her sarcastic voice.

Akeno turned back in her rage.

"I never killed families," she called out. "When I killed Fallen Angels, it was only in self-defense because they were attacking me."

"Oh like right now you mean? Do you think my teammates have no family and friends?" Raynare responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" she suddenly asked sharply. "You have been accusing us to planning to take over Kuoh, right in front of the Devils who are running the town and a group of Exorcists. You are intentionally trying to get us killed. Don´t even try to deny it," Raynare stated. "Do you have any sort of proof that we plan to take Kuoh? Or that we have any plans against the Devils at all? No, of course not. You just hate us for one idiotic reason of the other... and instead of admitting that you just make up shit to justify yourself. You either hope that the Devils will do the dirty work for you - Or that a fight will break out, so that you can join in, kill us and later claim `self-defense´ again. You are just a hypocrite who wants us dead, but don´t want to take the responsibility."

Not that she was much better, Raynare thought about how she had been before she met Issei... and Asumoto. But at least she had never tried to place the blame for her actions on others. In this moment something in Akeno broke. She charged up lightning in her hands and was just about to blast Raynare... she only barely held herself back as she saw that Issei had placed himself between her and the Fallen Angel.

"Don´t even think about it Akeno," he told her. "Yuuma-chan has a point here. I don´t know that much about the supernatural world yet. But enough to know that you just accused her of something she and her team could be killed for. What are you really trying to do?"

"Of course, you would be siding with your `girlfriend´," Akeno hissed. "Has she already fuck you? Or was just letting you touch her breasts enough to get you to fight for her pervert?"

"I fight for Raynare because I love her, and I will protect the people I care about," Issei responded.

"Do you really think you could stop me?" she asked.

"But I can," another voice cut in - Asumoto. "That's enough Akeno. You will stop this now... or I will."

"Asumoto, you... too..." she stuttered in shock, as he obviously sided with the Fallen against her.

"Akeno, you know I truly like you and care about you. But that doesn´t mean I am blind. I have seen you sniding and provoking her any chance you got during the last weeks. Raynare-san might have not been the most friendly person in the past, but she and her team had done nothing to you. You have really no place to accuse her of working with Kokabiel or planning something against us. Especially if you don´t have any proof at all. So, I ask you the same question like Issei, what in the world are you trying to do here?"

"I-..." Tears were suddenly shooting out of her eyes... and she turned around once again, leaving as quickly as she could... marching off, ignoring the calls of the others to come back.

Akeno felt her nails dig into her skin as Raynare's - and then Asumoto´s - words rang in her ear. Asumoto, he knew nothing about what had happened.

Her rage would have subsided sooner if that filthy crow hadn't brought up her father! That stupid fool told the Grigori that not only did her mother die but she died too!? she thought.

…guess that was true, from his point of view.

She said she hated him and his response had been abandoning. What a horrible father! If she ever saw him again - hopefully she won't - she'd make sure to tell him that... and so much more.

If Baraqiel had gotten their sooner her mother could still be alive.

…and they could have had more precious moments together…

'Mother…'

The smiling face of Shuri flashed through her mind.

'I need you…'

Suddenly everything became blurry with something wet falling down her cheeks…. more tears were running down her face.

"Akeno wait" she heard someone call her name.

Akeno stopped in her tracks but refused to show her tear stricken face.

"Leave me alone, Asumoto."

Though she tried to say it nicely, her tone was filled with anger.

Anger for him siding with Raynare.

But Asumoto did not move. He stood their looking at her back while saying: "Akeno, what's going on? Why are you so hostile toward Fallen Angels? What are you trying to do?"

Akeno pursed her lips together, the thought of telling him lingered in the back of her mind. He too knew the pain of losing family. So, if she told him, perhaps he'd understand.

And even if he was a Devil, Asumoto was the only one she truly trusted in this town.

With a long deep breath and the slumping of her shoulder, Akeno opened her mouth to—...

"Fallen Angels killed someone you loved, didn't they?" he said.

!

…

…

Asumoto was close with that question. He knew it was someone close - but didn't know it was her - not until she told him. For now, however…

"Yes," said Akeno with a slow nod.

This was technically a lie. Baraquiel did not kill Shuri - he just abandoned her and failed to protect her - but he could have just as well done it himself. She could only hope he wouldn´t hold this detail against her, if he ever found out the entire truth. Asumoto's face sadden. So that explains her anger toward Raynare - no, towards Fallen Angels. They took someone special from her. Just like they took his family from him.

"I don't know who it was you lost but I understand your resentment towards the Fallen Angels. But you mustn't let that disrupt the peace within Kuoh, or break the treaty between our Factions."

"What treaty?" retorted the shrine maiden. "The Shinto Faction has killed Fallen Angels. They don't care about the treaty. It's between the Biblical factions, not Buddhist or Islamic Factions. Plus, Fallen Angels have been causing problems for everyone. They should all be destroyed!"

Asumoto sighed.

"That doesn´t change that you are on Devil territory and a guest of Rias and Sona - and so is Raynare technically. So, you should follow their rules... and not going against each other or intentionally try to provoke a fight."

This only caused Akeno to frown.

"What you said about the Fallen Angels? I wouldn't say they should all be destroyed. But you are right that they caused problems. But you shouldn´t act as if they are the only ones. How many innocent people have been killed by Stray Devils, alone in the last years. What about the High-Class Devils who are enslaving other people and turn them into their Servants against their will and cause the existence of the Stray Devils in the first place?... and I am not talking about Rias here. You have heard what Riser said at the Rating Game?" he stated. "How many others do you think are thinking just like him? Or worse? How many are purposely stealing people from other factions and risk conflict to break out, just for their own gain?" His thoughts drifted to that bastard Diodora and his ilk for a moment. "And it is not only them. The Church? How many Exorcists have they spawned who went crazy - went rogue and killed people left and right? How many other atrocities had been committed in `the name of God´? And you yourself admitted about the Himejima Clan," he said.

That last question was asked due to Kiba's reaction to the Holy Swords. What was that all about? He usual was calm but seeing the anger directed at the Holy Sword was unusual. Could it be due to its holy power, or was it something else?

This statement caused Akeno to flinch.

"How is any of that better than what the Fallen Angels do?" he asked.

She didn´t reply for a few moments. They both knew the answer... it wasn´t.

"But I agree with you that at least some of them are a threat. Look at Kokabiel, he's stolen the Excalibur's in hope to obviously start another war."

"How do you know that?"

"He's a warmonger Akeno," Asumoto said in a matter of fact tone, a frown on his face.

"Out of all the Cadre Fallen Angel's he's the only one who actually wants to continue the war. However, that idiot doesn't realize he's outnumbered and outpowered. Any one of the four Satan's, as well as Grayfia, could crush him. His action, along with some other in Grigori, have caused not just you to hate them. In fact, many within the Supernatural world hate them for what they do during these peaceful times. Some of the nobles within Hell amuse that Grigori is amassing power to restart the war."

This surprised Akeno.

"But then..." she began... but Asumoto interrupted her. "I know what you want to say. But if we or Heaven would strike against them first, it would be "us" restarting the war and not them. And all the blood would ultimately be on "our" hands.

This is not really worth it, just because some people "think" that they might plan something."

Akeno didn´t miss how his last statement was mirrored by her own actions, on a much smaller scale of course.

"Is that a pun on my own situation?" she asked him sharply.

"If you want to take it like this," he answered casually. "You are right that the Fallen are causing trouble in the Supernatural world and you are right. Believe me, I am not thinking too highly of the Fallen as a whole myself. But you single them out and act as if they are the only ones, when you know perfectly well that they are not - because you hate them for what some of them have done to you. Can you at least admit that?"

"You're damn right," Akeno busted out. "I hate them - you have no idea what I have gone through because of them - because of him - and I want to see them all dead!"

"Akeno," Asumoto asked her in a slightly sad voice, "be honest - do you truly believe that Raynare and her team are planning something against us - or do you just want to believe that because it would give you a reason to attack them?"

She once again stayed silent for a few moments. Akeno didn´t want to admit it to herself, but he had hit the nail on the head.

"Does it make a difference? If I am right they are a threat to all of us, then the trust you placed in them will be returned a light spear." she finally replied.

"What makes you think that we simply trust them? We've been keeping an eye on them the entire time, in case their intentions aren´t so good. But there is a difference between being prepared for a fight and needlessly provoking one."

Well that lessened the ravenette's anger a little. The Devil's weren't trusting the Fallen Angel's either. Nevertheless, they should be exterminated... or at the very least kicked from the city.

Especially now that one of their leaders was trying to restart the war by stealing the Excalibur's.

But, even she admitted now - if this was truly Kokabiel´s goal, then starting a fight with them might play exactly into his hands.

Speaking of the Excalibur's, the Church clearly wasn't taking this issue seriously if they thought sending just two Exorcists was enough to recover the Excalibur's. They couldn't send a Saint, or Paladin, or even an Angel?

Either they were stupid or overconfident in thinking Irina and Xenovia, if she remembered their names, could do this mission. They were no match for the Cadre. Kokabiel would crush them.

And speaking of that warmonger, why would he come to Kuoh? Could he be trying to use the swords to kill the Devils? Or just trying to plant false evidence to frame them for the theft?

Xenovia had mentioned that Devils took part in the stealing of the weapons. But why would any of them ally with Kokabiel? The only explanation for that could be Strays. No normal Devil would ever ally with Kokabiel or any Fallen Angel.

More importantly, did Grigori know about this? And if so, would they do anything to stop this before it got out of hand?

These questions needed answering, and maybe the next day would have them.

Without any form of goodbye to the samurai, Akeno headed for home.

"Akeno..." ... until her name was called once again.

"I don't know what happened in the past between you and the Fallen Angels, but if you ever wish to talk about your past, know that I'm here to listen."

The words Asumoto said caused a small, sad, smile to form on her lips.

He did care for her and she cared for him... and when she was ready, she would tell him.

* * *

"Why are we having a meeting, I though they explained why they came to Kuoh last night?"

Rias lowered the cup of tea form her lips to reply to her Queen's question. "Because I said so. While you were going after Akeno, I told the Exorcists they would meet us, as well as the Fallen Angels, today to clear stuff up. However, I am quite disturbed by this news."

"You're not the only one Gremory," added Raynare with a frown. "Kokabiel's asking for a death sentence for this action. If Lord Azazel or Lord Shemhazai hear about this there will be severe consequences."

"Which I'm surprised you haven't told him yet."

"Weren't not stupid boy," Dohnaseek said. "We only have half the information. This meeting Gremory has set up will hopefully give us more details as to why Kokabiel has done this."

He wasn't wrong. The Fallen Angels, Issei, Akeno, and the Gremory Peerage where all present for the meeting. Although they heard why the Exorcist where here, they only received the short version. But today they would hopefully get a better explanation of everything.

Asumoto´s silver eyes flickered to Akeno, the conversation last night still lingered in his mind. The Fallen Angels had left a big scar on her heart that hadn't healed. Whoever that precious someone was she lost, he prayed their spirit was watching over Akeno in Heaven.

He was also surprised seeing her snap like that. Usually Akeno was calm and flirty but never had he seen her angry or sad.

And it pulled at his heart strings seeing her cry.

He told her he would listen to her past if she talked to him about it, and he hoped she did. He wanted to help her, just as she helped him.

His thoughts were broken by the arrival of the Church girls. Now they could get to business.

"Greetings. We were worried you'd be late," he stated. "Your names where Xenovia and Irina correct?"

"Yes," said Xenovia, "and we know that you are Rias Gremory's Queen, Asumoto."

…

"Then I guess introductions are out of the way then. Then we can begin talking. Rias, the-"

"Not quite. We're waiting for our superior to join us," Irina interrupted, a slight bashful tone on her face. "She just arrived and will be joining us soon."

Everyone stared at the Church agents as if they had a second head. There was a third Exorcist coming to Kuoh!? Well this was just great. Hopefully didn't have an Excalibur too.

Suddenly Xenovia stood up, her focus was on someone else now.

"I thought I recognized you last night. You are the "Witch" Asia Argento. I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden?" Irina also asked, taking noticed too. "You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" stuttered Asia, unsure of how to reply.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" would also get shocked as well."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

Asumoto glanced at Asia. The young blonde was left speechless by the bluenette's words. He looked at Rias, wondering if she would do anything about this. Would she really let rhis girl say something like that to her servant?

Instead she sat there, letting her Bishop take these harsh words. For someone who cared for her servants, she wasn't doing an excellent job at defending them.

"Rias… stop this or I will," he muttered.

Before she could reply, Xenovia's word caught his ears.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can slay you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

!

Cut her down!? Was she that stupid!? She was threatening to kill a servant of the House of Gremory! Now Rias had to put a stop this this!

"Touch her you, bitch, and I'll kill you!"

But it was Issei Hyoudou who did so. He stood tall in front of Asia, Sacred Gear out and ready to fight if need be.

"You're either stupid or crazy to say something like that in here! Asia's my friend and I won't let you lay a finger on her, not even you Irina-chan!"

Irina looked horrified at her old friend's declaration.

Xenovia didn't take kindly to his words.

"Are you really thinking you can handle us, Red Dragon Emperor!? The difference in power between us is far greater than you think! Asia Argento´s belief in God after exile is a great sin. This witch must be purged."

"And you think taking her life is the answer to that!? You Church people are fucking crazy!

She has every right to believe in God, Devil or not! I don't care how powerful you are - I'll protect Asia, cuz she's my friend!"

Now the holy weapon was draw all the way, its power flowing off it like a title wave.

"You truly are a fool! Defending this witch, who doesn't need friends and challenging me. I shall cut you both down where you stand!"

At that moment Raynare jumped forward, wings spread wide and light spear out. Her eyes filled with murder. No way would she let any harm come to her boyfriend.

"Go ahead and try, you smug cunt!"

"R-Raynare-chan, Ise-san…" A light of hoped shinned in Asia's eyes at her two friends coming to her aid.

It was true, since her enrollment to Kuoh, Hyoudou and Asia had become quick friends with each other. Even Raynare formed a sisterly bond with the former nun, who had before simply been a tool to her, after she too enrolled at Kuoh.

These three would usual be seen together in class, at lunch and afterschool.

Most of the other students wondered why those two would be friends with a pervert, to which Raynare said: "If you'd get to know him better you'd realize he isn't just a pervert you idiot."

And Asia would say, "Ise-kun is the nicest person ever. He's only misjudged."

"This is why so many Exorcists go rogue and join Grigori. You Church followers cast out anyone who breaks your rules. That is why I left Heaven, to have freedom of what I choose to do. I chose to be Ise-kun's girlfriend because he's kind, caring, and as you can see, won't abandon those he loves. That's why I love him!"

Each word spoken by Raynare seem to cause more shock and pain to come over Irina's face. The Burnette wanted to deny these words, to say it was a lie, all a big lie. But there was no falseness in the Fallen's words, she loved Issei and was dating him.

`Ise… you've fallen too far, ´ she thought. `God can't help you now. ´

Asumoto gritted his teeth. This was getting out of hand! He was not liking what was going on and Rias wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it. It was time to take action into his own hands.

"Xenovia!" said a sharp commanding tone, "put away your weapon! We came to talk not fight!"

For the first time since meeting, a look of fear crossed the blue haired girls face.

In came a familiar face. Her hair was down, reaching to her upper back, and dressed in a cloak like the other two church girls.

Everyone stared at the newcomer, most had expressions of surprise on their face, including Asumoto.

He knew this person, he saw her before, but never in all his life had he expected to see her again so soon, let alone here and allied with the church!

"Rika?"

Rika Moritsugu stood in the doorway entrance, a frown was directed at the church duo. "Don't stand around you brainless moron! Apologize for your actions!"

Xenovia frowned, before lowering her sword and bowing to the group and returning to her seat.

Rika marched forward and bowed to Rias. "My apology, Gremory-san, Xenovia can be quite a bother at times."

Ignoring Xenovia's glare, Rias focused on the new arrival. Thought surprised she kept calm but narrowed her eyes.

"Your apology is accepted, but why are you here?"

Rika smirked. "Can't you tell? I am an agent of the Church. To those who do not know me I am Moritsugu Rika, a Saint of the Catholic Church."

Saint!? So, this girl the same rank as Asia? No wonder she was so skilled with a blade.

"Have you been told why we are here?" Rika asked.

"Wait!? What happened to that attitude you had before?" Issei asked shocked.

His question was thought by many, before she had an air of arrogance and smugness to her, right now she was calm as the ocean on a sunny day.

"A cover - Issei Hyoudou - what you see now is my true face," replied Rika with a laugh before getting serious. "But you haven't answered my question; have you been told why we are here?"

"We have," replied Rias, glad to finally get the meeting underway. "Kokabiel has stolen your Excalibur's with the aid of Devils. Which baffles me, as well as the Fallen Angel's in this town. No Devil would ever join forces with Fallen Angels or even willingly help them."

"Really?" asked Rika with a hint of curiosity and surprise, "because that's not what I'm seeing right now? Did a Fallen Angel not come to the aid of a Devil seconds ago?"

Realizing what she said, Rias coughed into her hand, ignoring the glare Raynare sent her.

"What I mean is; why would a Devil join forces with Kokabiel? It's just not like us to want war again, especially not after our Civil War which cut a lot of our numbers down."

"I agree," said Rika, as she cupped her chin in thought for a few moments.

Yet she had a frown on her face. She could think of one or two groups of Devils, who had motivation and would possible be able to work with Kokabiel.

Out of everyone within the Biblical Faction, he was the only Fallen Angel known wanting to restart the war.

Why would he do so? Everyone asked themselves. Didn´t he know that this could mean the end for all their races? Especially for his.

Grigori was the first to withdraw from the war first due to, so many casualties caused on their side.

In fact, it was because of Kokabiel's no retreat no surrender tactics that led to so many Fallen Angel deaths. From letters written by their spies within Grigori she read, Azazel, and especially Shemhazai, were furious at him for the suicidal tactics. Why they didn't lock him away in Cocytus was a mystery she'd never know.

"How many swords where stolen?" asked Asumoto.

"Three," replied Rika with a sigh, "Rapidly, Transparent, and Nightmare. The higher ups thought it wise to send not one, but two Excalibur's to recover the stolen ones."

Rias and Asumoto's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Are you kidding? They're practically giving them to Kokabiel on a silver platter!"

"Yeah. And worse, if these two fail, then Destruction and Mimic are to be destroyed with the other swords," Rika sighed in frustration as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't know why the Church would do something as idiotic as this, but the decision has been made. Luckily, when I heard about this, I asked Father Dulio to send me along as backup."

Everyone shared a look with one another. The Church was indeed very stupid to do something as idiotic as this. At least Rika was here to give them back up. Her swordsmanship was extortionary, wonder if she knew spells.

"Furthermore," she added as her eyes flickered to Kiba, "We received word from one of our spies before he was killed, that leader of the Holy Sword Project is working with Kokabiel."

Kiba's face darkened at that, his hand where clenched in fists of rage, his body shook uncomfortably.

"I knew he'd be part of this someway!"

"It isn't that big of a surprise to hear the Genocide Archbishop, Valper Galilei, would be involved in the stealing of the Excalibur's."

"Wait, who's that and what's the Holy Sword Project?" asked Issei.

"What it is, Issei Hyoudou - is a horrible project that the Church had no knowledge of till it was too late. To put it short, Valper used children as test subjects to see if they could use Holy Swords. When it failed he killed them all."

"Not all of them."

For what felt like the fifth time today, surprise filled the room when Kiba say those words. The swordsman bangs shadowed his eyes, his hands were clenched, and a deep frown was on his face.

"Valper did not kill them all."

Asumoto's eyes widened he had begun to put the pieces together and now they made sense.

"You're the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project and hate the Church because of that," he stated.

Kiba grinned his teeth at that. The rage he had let loose at that moment: "Not the Church, but the sword! I live to get revenge on those damn swords for what they did to my comrades! I'm going to destroy the Excalibur's!"

"No, you're not," said Rika calmly as she waved Xenovia down from doing anything. "I apologize on behalf of the Church for not knowing about Valper's actions sooner and sorry for the loos of your friends. However, those swords are being returned to the Church."

Before Kiba could or do anything, the arm of Asumoto stood in his way.

"She's right, Kiba. Those Excalibur fragments are vital to the Church." He could feel Kiba trying to move forward but Asumoto was too strong. He would not allow his revenge to get in the way of the Church mission. "And as Queen of this Peerage, I rank second in command of leading you all. So, you are forbidden from destroying the Excalibur fragments and if you disobey this order…" he called forth his Tanto and pressed it to Kiba's neck, "you'll be joining your friends."

"Asumoto!" gasped Rias, horrified by his action and words.

"Am I clear, Kiba?" Asumoto asked, while ignoring his master. He needed more than just an order to stop him from acting reckless, he needed a threat.

Kiba glared at the older swordsman with resentment but was obviously unfazed by it.

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Crystal…" the Knight growled as he was pushed away from the weapon by the Queen.

Asumoto understood the blonde's pain, but would not allow his revenge to stop the Church from retrieving the Excalibur fragments. Those swords were special to the Church, just like the Kusanagi was special to the Shinto Faction.

"Anyway." Rika coughed to get back on track with everything. "That is why we have come to Kuoh and request that if either or see Kokabiel, Valper, or even the swords, please tell us immediately.

"Saint Moritsugu, you can't be serious!?"

"If peace is to be kept, then I will ally with Devil's and Fallen Angels to do so!" Rika's sharp tone cut down Irina's objection like a sword through paper. Then she readdressed Rias. "You must understand, Gremory-sama, if we are to prevent war then we must work together."

"I understand clearly, Rika-san. I will keep an ear out for anything about those and alert you immediately."

"Thank you." Rika bowed. "Now we must be off. Those swords must be retired as soon as possible."

"And we gotta tell, Azazel-sama about this," Raynare added. "Dohnaseek get me, Azazel-sama."

The fedora wearing Fallen Angel nodded and opened a communication line via magic circle to get in contact with their leader.

"Hello!? Who's this! This isn't an appropriate time to—... Tamiel watch out!"

It was the Governor General's voice. But he sounded panicked, and there seem to be a battle going on from the sounds in the background. The sound of battle did not go unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Everyone crowded around the Fallen to hear what was going on.

"Azazel-sama, we must pull back!"

Akeno stiffened at the deep gruff familiar voice.

"Lord Azazel!? What's happening!?" cried Raynare, panic in her tone.

"Raynare-chan, you're still alive!? Nnhh! Keep that barrier up Shemhazai!"

"Lord Azazel, what's going on? Are you hurt?" the ravenette asked again.

"I'm fine, poor Penemue isn't We've—." He sentences was drowned out by a loud explosion.

"What was that?"

"We've been betrayed! Kokabiel's enacted a coup d'état!" they heard Azazel´s voice saying. "And he is not alone. Devils are with him... members of the Old Satan Faction."


	16. Chapter 16

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 16**

Raynare's face drained of color at those words.

Kokabiel was taking over Grigori!? He's taking over the organization just to have his war!? She thought. He truly was a warmonger!

"I'll meet you in Kuoh as soon as I escape this coup! Raynare - if you see Akeno Hayashi, tell her Baraquiel is sorry he wasn't able to save Shuri and that he will always love—..."

"Lord Azazel"

But no answer came, the communication circle was dead. Raynare looked to Akeno, who stared at the wall as if it was interesting.

How did she know Baraquiel-sama and who was this Shuri girl—?

!

…

…

No way…

Realization filled the young Fallen's violet eyes.

She's Baraqiel's daughter! She was the daughter said to have been killed with his wife - the human now identified as Shuri - was killed by the Himejima clan! But she was standing right there, and since she was alive, and the Cadre's daughter also meant she was…

Holy cow…

"You're—..." Now she understood why she had reaction so badly to her harsh words from earlier.

She even felt a bit of regret over it.

But that didn´t change the fact that this girl had tried to undermine their relationship with the Devils in this town and to put their lives in danger.

All that because for some reason she blamed her father for the actions of the Himejima's.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! I'm nothing like him! I will never be like him!"

And with those words Akeno rushed out the room, refusing to look back.

Raynare was left speechless by the outburst, but couldn't help the pity swelling inside her.

"Bastard!" Millet roared, her voice echoing around the round causing many to jump. "That two-faced mother fucker son of bitch! That explains why he stole those swords! He wanted them in his plot to take over the organization to have war! This treason! Kokabiel's gonna die for this betrayal!"

"Millet, calm down," Kalawarner said, she too despising Kokabiel for his actions, but refused to let her anger get the better of her.

"We have to help Azazel-sama!" she protested, tears filling her blue eyes. "We have to save who else is left!"

"Who's Baraqiel?" asked Issei, only able to register that name.

"He's one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels," answered Kiba, his anger replaced by shock by the news of Grigori being under new management.

"Buchou…"

But Rias wasn't listening, she too was left in shock by Azazel's words.

Her reassures about the Old Satan Faction being defeated was now back to bite her in the ass.

Asumoto had been right. The Old Satan Faction should have been wiped out during the Civil War and since they weren't they've returned and worse, allied with Kokabiel of all people to restart the war and reconquer the Underworld!

This… was a threat that must be told to the Satans immediately! While she detested her brother´s overbearing love, he had to know of what was happening, to ensure the safety of all Devil kind, and… her family.

Suddenly she was being shaken. Regaining her thoughts, she found Asumoto shaking her with a very a serious expression on his face.

"About time you came back. Call Sona, call your brother, call all the Satans. This is threat far greater than anyone of us can handle. It is a threat to all in the supernatural world!"

"I know, Asumoto, I know!" the redhead said as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

As she prepared the magic circle to call Sona and her brother, a thought in the back of her mind was urging her to not tell them.

Telling her that she had the power of the Bael clan within her hands. She could defeat Kokabiel and gain the respect and pride she deserved.

…

'No!'

She would not put everyone's life in danger for the sake of her own pride! Something of this magnitude shouldn't be ignored!

She would tell her brother and that was final!

Her eyes flickered to Asumoto, she could see conflict in his eyes.

Was it for Akeno?

Those two had grown close to one another since her arrival in Kuoh. She saw him wanting to go after her, like last night.

To comfort her.

"Go to her."

And like that Asumoto took off out the door.

* * *

Kokabiel, the Cadre of Grigori, smiled gleefully.

He always knew this would work.

He only had to bid his time, convince their soldiers they could win the war, and plan everything perfectly.

And now after waiting thousands of years, Kokabiel enacted his plan. He was now the leader of Grigori!

"Spectacular, Lord Kokabiel! Wonderful! Your plan was ingenious! That idiot Azazel didn't know what was coming!"

The Fallen Angel's smile grew at the praises from the human strolling beside him.

"You flatter me Valper. However, I can't take all the credit for this plan. Was it not you who suggested the stealing of the Excalibur's and convincing the White Dragon Emperor to join us?

"Oh yes my lord! But we must thank the White Dragon Emperor as well for helping us gain our new allies!"

Valper wasn't wrong, the two accompanying them right now where allies to him.

A woman in purple robes with long brown hair pushed her glasses into place, a sinister smile of her own on her pretty face.

The dark haired blue robed man did not smile, only frown.

These where two of the four descendants to the original Satans, and leaders of the Old Satan Faction, Katerea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus.

When Kokabiel heard about the faction still being around, he was surprised - but nevertheless took this opportunity to form an alliance with them, one which they graciously accepted.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Devil's and Fallen Angel's work together," Creuserey said, his frown still on his face.

"Come now, descendant of Asmodeus - are you not happy to have a friend who will help aid in the reconquering of the Underworld?" asked Kokabiel, his smile never leaving his face.

"You better keep your promise to help in our attack."

"And I will do so. We must strike swiftly if we are to catch them before they set up defenses. However, before we can have our war, one last piece is needed for the plan."

"Is it to capture the Red Dragon Emperor? Our spies say he's in Kuoh. I can go in there and take him," offered Katerea.

"The Red Dragon Emperor is but a weak child who cares for nothing but woman. No, we need strong warriors, like our good White Dragon Emperor, who I am surprised turned out to be apart of that organization you are part of."

"Which makes me wonder. How did you convince him to join your side?" Creuserey asked to Valper.

"Oh, I simply offered him the chance to fight the strongest Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer." Replied the former archbishop, a long thin smile plastered on his face.

That boy was stupid, he just wanted to fight strong people! If he tried to fight the two most powerful beings in existence, then he would be wiped out - as would the White Dragon himself!

Not that he cared for the boy's safety, he only needed him for the war.

"Sirzechs is not the strongest Satan!" protested Creuserey, to which Kokabiel laughed.

"More importantly, what is this final piece you need, Lord Kokabiel?" Valper asked, wanting to get back to the swords and preform more experiments on them.

"Ah, Valper, you shall know soon enough," the Fallen Angel replied.

Now the Satans where curious at what Kokabiel was talking about. What could this thing be? They already had the Infinite Dragon God's snakes to boost their power, as well as most of the Artificial Sacred Gears Azazel created. So, what else would they need?

Was it a weapon of great power that Grigori had kept hidden?

A map with a layout of the Devil's territory?

"Has the descendant of Beelzebub told your group of what we are going to do?"

"He has," Katerea answered the Cadre's question. "Our leader does not care what we do nor do we care what Ophis does. We simply use the Infinite Dragon God's power to help us retake what was stolen from us."

That too surprised Kokabiel. To think the Infinite Dragon God - Ophis - would amass so many powerful beings just to try and destroy Great Red was something he would love to watch, once he won the war of course.

Soon they reached a door, a large door with many seals on it.

"Whatever's behind that door must be very important to have this many seals locking it way," Valper stated while inspecting the seals.

"Oh yes…" said Kokabiel, as he began removing seal after seal, his smile never leaving his plate face, "…very important."

* * *

Madness! Utter madness!

That was the thought going through the Governor General's mind, now as he eliminated the group of pursuing magicians!

An hour had already passed since the Old Satan Faction attacked headquarters.

An hour after learning that one of his best generals betrayed him!

Azazel had been doing his usual research on Sacred Gears when Tamiel rushed in, panic on his face as he exclaimed that Devils where attacking them... Devils of the old Satan Faction!

Surprise and horror was Azazel felt. How had all the defense he set in place not alert them of this!?

Putting the questions in the back of his mind, he tossed aside what he was doing and joined the defense.

Five minutes into the attack he spotted reinforcements led by Kokabiel arrive, only to watch them side with the Devils.

Valiantly they tried to hold out, but there were too many of them!

Traitor's! All of them!

He would ensure they all paid for their actions, especially Vali!

Vali… the White Dragon Emperor, the descendant of the original Lucifer - the boy he took pity on and thought of like a son, betrayed him!

The image of Penemue being cut up and losing her left arm to Albion's wielder was still fresh in his mind.

While she was tended to by Sahariel, leaving him, his closet friend - the vice-governor Shemhazai., Baraqiel, Tamiel, and those who remained loyal to him to battle the invaders and traitors!

Soon they were overrun, and Azazel was left no choice but to order a retreat, a retreat which he was forced to even leave behind the corpse of Penemue.

Yes… the Chief Secretary died of her wounds, and with no time to waste, they were forced to leave behind her corpse.

He would mourn her death once they were free of enemy territory!

They had to get away and warn Sirzechs of what had happened. If not them, then hopefully Raynare would.

Last time he saw her she was in Kuoh, helping the Red Dragon Emperor, who he still needed to meet and research the Boosted Gear.

"Azazel!"

The black and blonde haired Fallen looked to Sahariel, grief erected on his face.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I couldn't save her!"

"Save the tears for after we get out of here! Where almost to the barrier! Once we pass it we can teleport out and—"

He stopped his sentence as a massive surge of power was released at the headquarters! A power so great it caused a bead of sweat to roll down his cheeks.

"Lord Azazel, what the hell was that!?" asked a four-winged Fallen.

None of the remaining leaders of the Grigori answered the question, only sharing a look of worry and fear.

They hadn't felt that power since…

"Put all your strength into your wings!" ordered Shemhazai as he flapped his ten wings faster! "Don't stop! Keep flying toward the barrier and teleport to Kuoh!

"I don't know where that is!" yelled a female single winged girl, as she tried her best to keep up with her leaders.

"Will teleport you there! Just stick close—"

"It's too late!" "It's too late!"

* * *

Pain.

A feeling nobody wishes to know. But it unfortunately was exactly what Akeno was feeling right now.

Not physical, emotional - she was wrecked with anger and sorrow.

Her mind flashing back to the day her mother died, her last words repeating over and over again!

"Akeno, I love…"

Those words were like knifes stabbing her heart repeatedly.

Her mother loved her, her mover died for her.

And it was all Baraqiel's fault! He promised to protect them, and he broke that promise! He failed to save her mother!

She hated that man!

She was nothing like him! She would never be like him!

He better have died in that revolt Kokabiel enacted! He deserved it for the pain he caused!

Like everyone else though, she too was shocked by the Cadre's coup against his own organization and alliance with the Old Satan Faction.

This brought up the fearful question of if Kokabiel would declare war on the Shinto Faction. No, he wouldn't do so, she thought. He only wanted to destroy the Devil's and Angels. Youkai, Buddhism, Hinduism, and Islam, were of no interest of him.

Nevertheless, Kokabiel's actions had to be told by the Shinto clans to prepare for war if that monster ever did feel like killing more.

Taking her phone from her pocket she scrolled through to find her uncle's number.

Her teary eyes stared at his name as a memory of long ago filled her mind.

 _Akeno sat beside her uncle as he wrote on the sealing tags that lay before her._

 _Two days ago, she had turned thirteen, which was the age all young maidens within the Shinto ways where to start learning purification magic._

 _Although she already learned purification by her mother years ago, she would officially begin proper training under her uncle's guidance._

 _"Akeno-chan," the aging clan head said, a smile on his face. "Today is the day you learn how to purification magic. We use this magic to remove evil from the world."_

 _"Does that mean Devils and Fallen Angels?"_

 _The question caused Iwamatsu to chuckle. "No, my curious niece. We use it to purify spirits who have become consumed by the evil within them."_

 _After writing the last words he set the brush aside._

 _"Now Akeno, watch my hands, I shall teach you an advance purification spell used to purify a whole house of whatever evil may dwell within it."_

 _Akeno's eyes were glued to her uncle's hands, that moved slow for her to watch each hand sign, before a surge of magic burst from him, followed by the glowing of the paper tags._

 _Remembering the movements, Akeno grabbed a tag and brushed the writings on it. Once finished, she copied the hand seals her uncle preformed and concentrated her magic._

 _Instead of a burst of magic all that occurred was a faint glow. Nevertheless, the fact that she was able to do something as advanced as this so easily excited her._

 _"Uncle!"_

 _"Oh, ho, ho. You really are skilled, my little niece," praised Iwamatsu in a jolly tone. "When your magic reserves grow you'll be able to do this without any sorta of issue."_

 _If only her mother was here to witness this! Then today would be the best day of her life!_

 _"Uncle Iwamatsu."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Do you think mother is safe in Heaven?"_

 _Iwamatsu's face never faulted at the question, "Of course, Akeno-chan, she is with our ancestors with the Gods watching over us. She may be gone from the physical world, but she'll always be with us in spirit."_

 _"Then how come I can't see her spirit?"_

 _"Ah, but do you ever get a warm feeling whenever you think of Shuri?"_

 _Akeno put a finger to her chin in thought. Now that he mentioned it, whenever she thought of her mother, like just now, she felt a strange warmth course through her body. A feeling of protection and love._

 _When she nodded, Iwamatsu smiled._

 _"That is your mother visiting you. Showing that she loves you and will always be here for you," he said that as he pointed at her heart._

 _"Is there truly a spirit world?"_

 _Very few ever mentioned a spirit world among the Factions of the supernatural world. Was it only a myth? Her uncle's face said otherwise._

 _"My dear, Akeno, we live in a world of magic and fairies. Of course, there is a spirit world, but very few have been able to reach it. To go to it is to detach your soul from your body. But like I said, very few have been able to do. It is also very dangerous."_

 _"W-why is that?"_

 _"Few can do it. But only two have ever come back to their physical bodies. This technique is forbidden by all among the Buddha Factions."_

 _"Who are those two who have done it?"_

 _"Their names are lost to time, unfortunately. But Akeno, if you're trying to visit your mother, please do not do so. You may never be able to return to your body, and Shuri wouldn't want you to that. She would want you to live."_

 _'That is why she gave her life to protect yours,' he added in thought sadly._

 _Akeno's eyes fell, she had hoped her uncle wouldn't figure out what she would try. If she was able to enter the spirit world, then perhaps she could go to Heaven and see her mother again._

That plan was foiled quite easily. Nevertheless, Akeno would not give up, she would find a way to see her mother again, one way or another!

But that way never was found.

Days became weeks, weeks into years, and still no sign of any technique able to send her to the spirit world.

Her only other option was to perform necromancy and she dared not ever dabble in the black arts, less she wished to be consumed by its evil power... or scolded by her uncle.

So, with a heavy heart, Akeno's attempts to see her mother were cast to the winds. Never to succeed.

It hurt that she couldn't see her mother. She had dreamed so much of wanting to see her mother once more, even for just a few minutes.

But the face of Shuri Himejima would never come to her, not until it was her time to pass on.

Aside that, she spent loads of time with her uncle.

One time she purified a whole building without any aid when she was fourteen. She really was gifted in the art of magic, something everyone in the Hayashi and Himejima clan praised her for.

Ah-the Himejima clan, perhaps during the summer vacation and when Kokabiel was stopped, she could visit her aunt.

Speaking of Kokabiel, she had to stop wasting time and tell her uncle.

Drying the last of her tears and regaining her composure, she hit the call button and waited to have it answer.

…

…

….

…..

"Hello?"

"Uncle, we have a problem."

"What's wrong!? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. It's much worse. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel has committed a coup on Grigori, stolen three of the Excalibur fragments... and allied with the Old Satan Faction."

No reply came from the other side for a few moments. But Akeno was pretty sure how her uncle would react to this.

"Get out of there," she heard a second later. "Get out of that town right now and return to Okayama this instant."

"Uncle—"

"Akeno, I don't want to argue with you about this," Iwamatsu cut her off. "You are in Devil territory and Kokabiel will wish to see it burn. The news you've brought is most troubling. I must alert the Five Great clans of this. I'm sending Tetsuishi to—"

"No."

Another pause and then.

"What did you just say?" there was an edge in the old man's tone.

"I won't abandon this town just because that warmongering bastard plans to start a war."

"Akeno, you are risking your life if you stay there!" roared Iwamatsu, "I swore to protect you on your mother's grave, I vowed to ensure no harm would ever come to you!"

"You can't protect me forever, uncle. I'm eighteen and can look after myself. Besides, we ally with the Devils we may be able to turn the tide against Kokabiel."

"Akeno, if this is about your unreasonable hatred of the Fallen, then..."

These words cut her deeply, especially who they came from.

"How can you say that? You know what..."

"I know what "Baraquiel" did," he responded sharply. "Believe me, I am certainly not a friend of the Fallen Angels. But I am also not stupid enough to blame their entire race or even the entire Grigori organization... for the failures of "one man".

I have seen this going on with you for years, and maybe I should have tried to put an end to it far earlier. But I certainly won´t let you get yourself killed over your blind hatred."

Akeno felt as if she had been slapped. If these words had come from anyone else, she would have just brushed them off. But here...

"N-no uncle, it is not like this at all. This is not about striking against the Fallen. It - I want to protect this town - and if we team up with the Devils and... and maybe even with the Fallen Angels who are still loyal," she said a bit more hesitantly - she hated the thought, "then..."

"The clans won't let something like that occur, even with Suzaku as the Himejima's leader."

"So, we just sit aside as we always do until danger comes to our border!? This is Japan Kokabiel is threatening! The very country we swore to protect from evil!"

She could hear her uncle sigh before replying.

"You are right Akeno-chan. But the clan heads will still not get involved in Biblical affairs, even if Kokabiel plans to start another great war. That war will most likely be focused not on us, but on the Angels and Devils, which the Fallen have fought against for eons."

The various faces of those she met in this town, flashed through her mind.

Rias.

Kiba.

Koneko.

Sona.

Asumoto.

The thought of abandoning them during their hour of need, was something she could not - and would - not do! If they were to fight in a war, she would stand beside them.

"Even so, I will not stand aside like the clans while destruction comes to this land nor cast blame on the Devils for living here. I still won't abandon my friends!" she defiantly told her uncle. "All my life I've wanted to have friends and now I do. Rias, Asumoto, Sona, all of them are my friends and I'll help them however I can! I won't abandon them, uncle! Not like Baraqiel abandoned me!"

…

That last bit may haven't been necessary, but she had to let out her anger somehow.

She wasn't sure how her uncle would rely but if he was going to be stubborn for her safety, then she would be stubborn about fighting. These Devils, she cared for them, she would protect them, she would protect Asumoto, like her mother protected her.

"I'm sure Shuri would say the same thing," Iwamatsu replied, his tone was tired and sad.

He already told her why he was so protective of her but Akeno was growing up and she was right that he couldn't protect her forever. Eventually he had to come to terms with this let her be her own woman.

"Your friendship with Devil's is a crime to the Shinto Clans."

"Uncle—"

"However, I will not excommunicate my niece for wanting to protect her friends," he added. "But you must be present for the emergency meeting to inform the clan heads of what Kokabiel has done. So, come back to the compound as soon as you can. I shall await your return."

"I will uncle. I love you."

"Love you too, my Akeno-chan."

Akeno ended the call and sighed. At least her uncle was going to warn the clan heads of what was transpiring.

If she was present at the meeting them perhaps she could try convincing them to join forces with the Devil's to stop Kokabiel's war before it became wide spread. Surly the Five Great Clans would do so for the safety of Japan? They were the guardians of the country and would do whatever they could to protect it.

She was thinking of what to say to the clans during the meeting when a loud rap tap came from the front door. Confusion filled the priestess. She didn't tell anyone where she lived so who was paying her a visit?

She rose to her feet and dried her cheeks of the tear strands and opened the door to Asumoto standing there.

"Asumoto-kun?" she asked with much surprise that he found her home.

"Hey Akeno, can I come in?"

She nodded and stood aside to let the samurai in. "How did you find me?" she asked as she shut the door, wanting to know how exactly he knew where she lived.

"Izumi tailed you. She kept her eyes on you all the way to this shrine."

Ah - that answered that question.

"So, this is where you live?" Asumoto said looking around, examining everything from the floor to the ceiling. A sense of nostalgia filled him as he inhaled the flowers and candles in the room.

This place… it reminded him of home.

"My uncle bought this for me when I moved here. It's actually the last shrine to accommodate residents. But be honest, why are you really here Asumoto?"

As much as she enjoyed having him around, she wanted to get straight to the point. She saw his shoulders slump, guess whatever he wanted to talk about would not be happy.

"Care to explain that episode that at the club? Who where you talking about?"

…

Akeno turned away, her anger returning with righteous furry. He was going to bring that up?

"It's nothing."

"Really? Didn't sound like nothing to me? What's going on Akeno?"

"Nothing."

"Akeno—"

"Asumoto!" the priestess tone was lanced with anger, "If you came to talk about that then please go. I don't wanna—"

"Talk about Baraqiel?"

!

"I'm not deaf Akeno, I heard everything. How do you know one of the Fallen Angel's leaders? Is he the one who…"

"Failed to save my mother."

Her eyes widened. She didn't mean the say that out loud. Shit! Now he'll know what she is!

Asumoto was surprised by this answer. She said a Fallen Angel killed someone special to her. But here she now said Baraqiel failed to save her mother.

However, Raynare said something different. Baraqiel married a human woman and had a child with her... but both died, at the hands of the Himejima Clan, the same clan both Akeno and her uncle came from.

He also heard Azazel say something about Baraqiel being sorry for not saving Akeno's mother and that he loved her.

Did that mean…

"Akeno…"

A tear rolled down Akeno's cheek. He knew! He figured out what she was!

Now all that was left to hear him say it.

"Why did you lie about that you are the daughter of a Fallen Angel?"

She heard a hint of sadness in his tone, which made more tears fall.

"Because I'm hideous."

And with those words, a pair of black feathery wings jutted from her back. Her expression filled with pain and sorrow as her crying ceased to stop.

She could no longer hid who she was no more. The truth was out. Everyone would know who she was related to and when word spread her uncle would be hated by the other clans for letting a freak like her stay with the Shinto Faction.

"I'm a freak born a Fallen Angle and human woman of the Himejima clan. That is who I really am. Akeno Himejima, daughter of Baraqiel and Shuri. He couldn't save mother and left me."

Asumoto was left speechless with what he heard. Now it all made sense! The unusual power embedded onto his weapons during the Rating Game and her hatred for Fallen Angels.

Baraqiel failed to save Shuri Himejima and abandoned Akeno afterwards.

"Hideous you say?" he asked.

"Of course, look at me," she whispered. "I am..."

"Maybe you are right," Asumoto said quietly.

These words hurt Akeno even more as she thought they would. Even if she had expected them... now that he knew the truth.

But the hurt was clearly visible on her face.

"Maybe you are hideous, because you are a racist who blames an entire race - that you are part of - for the actions of "one man,"" He said, ironically mirroring the words of Iwamatsu from a few minutes before.

He hated saying things like this to her, but it was clear to him by now that she needed to break out of this somehow.

"Maybe you are... for telling us all that Fallen Angels can never be trusted and accusing them of betrayal whenever you can, while the whole time hiding from us all that you are a half one yourself. For wanting to kill Raynare-san and her team - who have never done anything to you - just because of what they are. That you are part Fallen yourself, only makes you an even greater hypocrite."

"If that is what you truly think about me," she answered sadly.

Normally she would have leashed out on whoever would say those things to her, but after all what happened today, she no longer had it inside her. Akeno was at her limit.

"Let me finish," Asumoto said. "maybe you are hideous for all this. But certainly not because of these wings on your back."

"I -... what?" Akeno needed a few moments to realize what he had just said.

"I would never blame you for who your parents are or what race you belong to," Asumoto stated. "Your wings are a part of you, but they certainly do not define who you are. You are Akeno Hayashi Himejima and will always be Akeno Hayashi Himejima to me. More importantly, you are my friend, Akeno-chan. It doesn´t matter to me what species you are. You could be a Devil, or Youkai as well, but I'd still call you a friend. Because I care about you."

She turned to fully face the warrior, her teary eyes wide in disbelief. After hearing her backstory, knowing what she was, and all that talk about being hideous, he still considered her a friend.

All her life she expected only her aunt and uncle to care about her. Yet here was a Devil - no, a man - saying that he does.

Her violet orbs watched Asumoto close the distance between them and pull her into a comforting hug, his hands gently stroking her back.

"I've told you that I care about you, Akeno-chan, and I always will. What I mean by calling you hideous is that you have allowed the death of your mother to twist your mind into hating all Fallen Angel's because your father failed to save her."

"He abandoned me," protested Akeno sadly, as she said her head on his shoulder. "He left me with the same clan who murdered by mother. What sorta of father dose that to their own child?"

"If you see him again you can ask that question. But why do you feel the need to hate all the other Fallen Angels over it? You heard it yourself, Baraquiel told them falsely that you died as well. So, they never had a reason to look for you. Why do you have to blame them for something that was absolutely not their fault?"

Akeno cringed visibly. And for the first time she realized, he was right. When Baraquiel had told them, she had died along with her mother, then... No, the rest of the Grigori had not left her for dead. They had just been lied to by her sorry excuse for a father.

Baraquiel, she thought with venom - it was all his fault.

"And you're right," Asumoto added, "no parent should leave their child after something as traumatizing s that."

"He should have been their when I needed him the most. I hate him for that. I hate having his wings."

"I don't," he replied.

Akeno looked at Asumoto in surprise, noticing his Devil wings were out, and a smile on his face. "Their much prettier than mine."

Violet eyes looked into silver, no deception could see in them, or his smile. Asumoto was telling the truth.

Suddenly Akeno had this tingly feeling in heart before it started to change into a warm sensation. A feeling.

A feeling thought to never be felt outside her family... or for who she truly was.

Love.

And that love was directed to the very man standing before her.

Could Asumoto… be more than just a friend?

She blushed at the thought of being Asumoto's girlfriend, holding hands, and going on dates. Her thoughts where interrupted by him pulling away, which she didn't want to happen.

After wiping the last of her tears away, she formed a tiny smiled. "No more secret between us, huh?"

"No secrets indeed," said Asumoto as he returned the smile. "Come, we should return to the occult research club.

But Akeno shook her head. "I can't. I told my uncle what Kokabiel has done. He's declaring an emergency meeting and I must attend."

Before the samurai could speak, the Gremory symbol appeared by his ear, someone from the family was calling him.

"Yes?"

"Asumoto, I need you and Akeno back here."

"Akeno can't come Rias. She has to tell the Shinto Faction of what is happening. They'd declared an emergency meeting."

"I understand but she must stay a while longer. Azazel has just arrived in town with troubling news. I believe Akeno may need to hear this."

The call ended leaving both Devil and Half Fallen Angel confused at what Rias meant. Of course, it was troubling to know Kokabiel took over Grigori, but what else could there be to know?

"I believe you will have to meet your father sooner than you thought you would," Asumoto told her. "Do you think you are ready for it?"

"I - I am not sure," Akeno admitted. "But I guess there is no way to avoid that now. Well, I admit I guess a part of me is actually glad for this chance to finally throw my anger at him - at the right target finally," she added. "But I truly want to know what Rias meant they need to tell us."

"We will see very soon," Asumoto responded.

The answer wouldn't reveal itself by standing around and doing nothing, he thought.

Communication through body motion, Akeno now nodded at Asumoto who teleported them back to the club.

When the light faded they found two newcomers standing among the group, both Asumoto recognized.

"Lord Sirzechs, Lady Grayfia."

Ah-those they were the Strongest Satan and Strongest Queen, Akeno thought. Iwamatsu always wanted to meet these two. A pity he wasn't here.

Sirzechs smiled a little. "Asumoto. I'm sorry my arrival isn't a pleasant one. My sister has told me what has happened." He shook his head, "I always feared and knew something like this was bound to happen. But to think he allied with the Old Satan Faction as well…"

"Lord Sirzechs - forgive me, it was a mistake to let them go. You should have wiped them out."

"I must agree with him master," added Grayfia. "It was foolish of us to show mercy. The Old Satan Faction mustn't be allowed to escape this time."

The red-haired Satan nodded. "You are right, both of you. They threaten the peace we've worked so hard to achieve, as well the Underworld. I've already ordered Falbium and Ajuka to prepare defense and Serafall to see evacuation for civilians."

His eyes flickered to the girl next to Asumoto, making his smile grow. "Well, well, the niece of Iwamatsu Hayashi grazes us with her presence. Akeno Hayashi, a pleasure to meet you." He strolled forward to shake hands with her. "I'm sure you already know who I and my wife are."

"Of course, I do," said Akeno, forcing a smile to her face. "I was told the leader of the Fallen Angels arrived with troubling news?"

"Akeno!"

Her brow furrowed at that voice and her grip in the Devil's hand unintentionally tightened making him wince a little. Of course, he had to be here didn't he!? This day either was jinxed or the Gods themselves wanted to punish her for the resentment she held toward them.

Akeno turned around to face the man who called her and silently gasped, her anger replaced by surprise.

Four men stood there, bruised, battered, and bloody.

The one to the left had a deep cut across his face and clutched a bleeding arm, his thick glasses and right leg were both broken, and the white lab coat was torn to shreds. He was being supported by the blond who looked worse, the entire upper part of his ornament robe was gone, with pieces of what remained of a circlet atop his head covered in blood.

The third… tall, muscular, black haired and bearded, shut eyes, and a serious expression. She'd never forget that man's face, not even if the world ended. There were remnants of what looked to be a cloak clinging around his neck with tears on his leather battle suit. He was clutching his side that, like the lab coat wearing man, was bleeding.

And leading them was the governor-general himself - Azazel - blacked hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. He was missing the left sleeve and tails of his coat, with what appeared to be a stab wound to his chest and a cut on his left leg.

The four Cadre slowly made their way into the room.

Everyone knew what they went through but still were shocked at the condition they were here.

"Azazel, what happened?" Sirzechs asked, as he helped the glasses wearing Cadre to the sofa.

"Revolt Sirzechs, that's what happened. That bastard Kokabiel betrayed me," replied Azazel, his tone held hate in it. "Nearly all of Grigori pledge their allegiance to him. Only a few remain loyal."

"I won't betray you, Lord Azazel!" said Millet. "I'll make sure Kokabiel pays for what he's done!"

Azazel sighed, at least someone's still loyal. His eyes swept over the room taking in the faces of everyone before smiling bitterly.

"It's a pleasure to meet your sister and her peerage Sirzechs. Sure, I wish it was on better terms though." Then they fell on Akeno, his smile turning sad. "Hey kiddo."

Akeno scowled at the Fallen before turning away. She may have realized that it was not exactly his fault what Baraquiel did. But that didn´t mean she liked the General Governor... or liked being addressed by him like that.

Great, Iwamatsu wasn't able to help her get over her hate for Fallen Angels, Azazel thought at the same time.

His smile came a little brighter when spotting Issei.

"And here is the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei Hyoudou, it sure is good to meet you at last, boy. I'm Azazel, the main leader of the Fallen Angels. With me are Sahariel, Researcher of the Moon, he's the one with the glasses and coat. The blonde supporting him is Tamiel, Head of Business Department. And the serious one is Baraqiel, Akeno-chan's father."

"Father!?" Gasped Issei as he stared at the bearded man. That guy was her father, he made a mental note not to make that guy mad.

More importantly, Akeno was a Fallen Angel too?! Why didn't she anyone? Did Raynare know about this?"

Asumoto's eyes flickered to Akeno. He heard what Azazel said and if the four Cadre weren't in the terrible condition they are in now she probably would be sending glares to them, specifically at her father.

Approaching the ravenette he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him.

He knew whatever resentment she held for the man would have to wait. Now was the time to know what exactly happened during Kokabiel's revolt.

A curious look crossed Azazel's face. "Oh ho, so she never told you guess. I shouldn't be surprise she would, especially after—"

"Lord Azazel," interrupted Raynare, wanting to stay on topic and have Akeno not be the center of attention like before, "where's Vice-governor Shemhazai?"

At that question a silent fell upon the Fallen Angel's leaders. Sahariel, and Tamiel both sharing gloomy expressions. Clearly something terrible happened if they were wearing those looks on their face.

At last Azazel broke the silence. it would be hard to accept for these subordinates, but they would come to terns eventually.

"He's dead. Along with Penemue and Armaros. The other's joined Kokabiel."

The four Fallen Angels were left stupefied by the revelation that they lost the vice-governor as well as two other Cadre in the revolt. Kalawarner and Dohnaseek nodded solemnly, understanding what had occurred.

Raynare and Millet on the other hand…

The petite blonde looked as if she was on the verge of tears, she was always close to Penemue. And Raynare… Raynare had dreamed all her life to have Shemhazai recognize her for her outstanding achievements of recruiting the Red Dragon Emperor as well as establishing a base in Kuoh and keeping the peace between the Devils. But those dreams now where shattered by the knowledge that he was dead.

Dead and never to come back and congratulate her. She felt the tears well up at the corner of her eyes causing Issei to comfort her as soon as he saw them.

"I'm sorry," Azazel said, a slight crack in his tone at seeing his best friend die in front of him. "Armaros led a last stand to defend the research section. It luckily gave us time save some valuables but not all of them. Especially the artificial sacred gears."

"You're making artificial sacred gears!?" shouted Sirzechs in surprise.

"I was," corrected the governor general. "That's why I was gathering Sacred Gear possessors, to study their gears and create copies. Anyway, Penemue had died of a wound delivered by that backstabbing traitor I thought of as a son, Vali."

"Vali too!?" Kalawarner gasped in horror. "Shit…shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This isn't good! This isn't good at all!"

"Who's Vali?" inquired Kiba.

"He…" said Tamiel growled while Asia mended to his wounds, "Is the rival to Hyoudou-san. The wielder of Divine Divide, the White Dragon Emperor!"

The high schoolers paled at that announcement. The White Dragon Emperor was with Grigori, and betrayed Azazel! Not only that but they now have both the Heavenly Dragons!

'How much worse could this get for us!?' thought Rias angrily, now she really regretted not getting Issei sooner.

As if reading the young red heads mind, Azazel continued. "The bad news doesn't end there."

"Rias already told me about the Old Satan Faction, which I know is our fault for not exterminating them completely," the strongest Satan answered,

"But there's something even much worse than all those…" Azazel paused for a long time, unsure how exactly to say whatever the Devil's waited to hear before finding the words. "Kokabiel's released him."

For the first time, Rias saw something she never thought would been seen in her brother's eyes... fear.

What could cause the strongest Satan to show fear?

"No…"

"He did," Baraqiel said, his face showing no sign of changing. "Kokabiel truly is a monster to release him."

Azazel was sure the Holy Lightning user was looking at his daughter behind those shut eyes. He was sure someone was going to ask who they were talking about and once so… Akeno would have to know…

"What are you talking about? Who did Kokabiel release? Who could cause my brother to be scared?" Rias demanded.

Azazel kept his gaze on Baraqiel, "tell her."

Baraqiel's eyes opened slightly at that, a look of hesitation on his face.

Now everyone, except the Devil and Fallen Angel leaders, were confused at all these questions and expression. What was going on? Who the hell where they talking about?

At last Baraqiel sighed and turned to address, not Rias, but his daughter.

"Akeno."

She didn't address him.

"Akeno, this is important. It regards… your family."

This caused Akeno to glance at the Cadre, causing him to hesitate again. He had to tell her. He had to say it… but all he'd do is cause more pain, but he had to do it. He must do it!

At last after some time of gaining some courage he spoke.

"You're not my only child."

Akeno's eyes widened as she stared at her father before they narrowed in anger.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"You...I..." He was finding it harder to tell his daughter till at last he blurted it out.

"You have a half-brother!"

 **End**

 **What Baraqiel as a son!? Who is this man!? Fine out next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 17**

"You have a half-brother."

...

...

...

"What?" Akeno was speechless, she had a half-brother...and nobody told her!? She looked around seeing everyone except Azazel and Shemhazai wear surprised expressions. "What do you mean I have a brother!?" She snapped angrily. "Why haven't you told me this? Why did you seal him away? What is his name?"

Baraqiel could only look at his daughter in sadness. It was bad enough to say she had a half-brother but worse to tell her what he did...

"Tell me!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the room.

"His name is Hazael." Answered Azazel, a sense of sadness directed toward Baraqiel.

A collection of gasps came from the Church group. Clearly, they knew who this Hazael was.

"Hazael is written in the bible. He's only states to be your son." Rika said.

"That's all they know about him," said Azazel, "But there's more to him than you know." The former Governor General took a breath before explaining. "Hazael is the son of Baraqiel and the half-brother of Akeno. What nobody knows is that he was one of the few Fallen Angel to obtain the same number of wings I do, twelve."

More gasps where heard before he continued.

"Once he was a kind child, loving, and cared for his father. He had been one of the first Fallen Angels who had been born from other Fallen, after our banishment from Heaven. And his powers began to even surpass his parent's. When he joined the war however, he changed. He became cold, ruthless, caring for nothing but slaughtering people, and enjoying the smell of death. He wasn't the little boy I knew before joining the war. He was a killer, a murder... a monster. When we pulled out of the war, he attempted to take control of Grigori to continuing fighting. So, me, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, and Sirzechs fought him, it wasn't easy, but we defeated him."

"But you didn't kill him," said Akeno with a frown.

Baraqiel nodded, "I should have done it though. I should have ended him for the monster he became, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill my own son, my own child. So, I sealed him away in hopes he would see the error of his ways and forgive them. I was wrong." He remembered the look of pure hatred that his son gave him all those years ago, nearly the same as Akeno did much later.

"And now, Kokabiel's released him," Sirzechs said.

"Yes. He came after us the moment he was released and would have killed us but Shemhazai sacrificed himself to let us get away."

Rias shot a troubled look to her Queen. The fact that Akeno was the daughter to a Cadre was shocking enough, but to know that she had a half-brother was even more shocking and troubling.

She had heard the legends of Hazael, but dismissed them as tales of old but now that she knew he was real frightened her.

To know that he had twelve wings and was powerful enough to kill the vice-governor and stand against her brother, Azazel and Akeno's father was truly frightening.

Shemhazai was said to possess 12 wings himself... and if Hazeal could kill him so easily, then it gave you an idea about his frightening power.

Things were worse than she had thought. Kokabiel allied with the Old Satan Faction, stole the Excalibur fragments, took over Grigori, recruited the White Dragon Emperor on his side... and now unsealed Hazael.

What could they do against such odds!?

How could they stand against all that!?

More importantly right now, how was Akeno taking this? She clearly didn't know about this and now she found out… By the look on her face it wasn't good.

"Akeno—"

"Save it!" she cut off her father harshly. The anger she felt to him grew with each passing second. She told Asumoto she wasn't ready to face him. But to know she had a half-brother all this time infuriated her even more. It was time to face him, to pour all her anger out on him.

"Listen to me."

"What's there to hear!? You couldn't save mom and abandoned me! Now I learn that you sealed away your first-born child, your son! My half-brother! What else have you not told me!?"

Before an answer could be give, the sound of footsteps approaching was heard casing everyone to look at the doorway. In walked a large, red eyed, black dog. The Devil's and Exorcist were confused at this sudden appear, but not the Fallen Angels nor Akeno.

She knew that dog, she had played with it when she was still a child. She knew who it's master was. Tobio Ikuse, descendant to the Himejima clan, which made him Akeno's second cousin, Iwamatsu his uncle, and Baraqiel, his uncle-in-law. The dog that came in was in fact his Sacred Gear, the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which he had named Jin.

"Jin, what are you doing here? Where's Tobi-kun?"

The black dog turned its head to her, his red orbs staring into hers. After a minute of silence, Jin's ears dropped as he walked past her and stood right toward Azazel.

"Well, Jin - since you're here I assume your master got my message?" the dog nodded, and Azazel continued. "Then tell Slash Dog to come here at once. I need to speak with him."

As Jin walked out, the Governor General looked at Akeno. Her eyes widened in shock, a look of betrayal on her face. She had quickly put two and two together and realized why Jin spoke to him.

Her cousin was a member of Grigori! Her cousin was the famous Slash Dog known within the organization!

"Tobi-kun… why…?"

"He was going to tell you, Akeno. The next time he checked on you."

Checked on her? What did he…?

…

No…no!

Her eyes hardened again as she whirled around at Baraqiel, lightning surrounding her now raised hand.

"You had Tobio spy on me!?"

"It was to keep you-ugh...!"

The Cadre never finished his sentence.

He was blasted in the chest by a bolt of lightning, that sent him crashing to the floor.

Everyone stared in horror at what they just witnessed. Akeno had attacked her father!

She felt as if her heart was going to break at this revelation, at this… betrayal! How many more lies, and secrets did she not know!? Did her uncle too have such secrets he wouldn't tell her!?

Did he know about these!?

"That's enough, Akeno!"

Her arm was pushed down by Asumoto. He held a look of displeasure and anger at the ravenette. What the hell was wrong with her? was she stupid or crazy!?

"Akeno—"

But like Baraqiel, he was interrupted. But instead of a blast of lightning, he was just shoved away.

He watched her summoning her wings and prepare to wrap them around herself. She was going to leave them again!

Like hell he would let that happen!

Everyone watched Rias' Queen lunging at Akeno and roughly grabbing her shoulders, just as she teleported out of the room.

All eyes were on the feathers that fell around the spot the two had been standing.

"Geez, your daughter needs some serious help old friend," said Azazel, as he helped Baraqiel to his feet. He sure was glad he didn't have any children.

Didn't he?

Sirzechs shook his head.

The Priestess of Thunder had clearly left a bad impression on him and his Queen. She was acting out of anger towards her father and refusing any explanation. He hoped her hatred would be put aside. But even during serious matters like these, it apparently could not.

"As much as I'd like to say: 'I hope you can mend things with your daughter, Baraqiel-san' We can't let her actions today hinder us of what Kokabiel has started. Now that Hazael has been released from imprisonment, I see no other choice but to ally together, as we did to stop the Heavenly Dragons from destroying the world."

"Allying with Devils to stop a common enemy huh?" Sahariel said, as he tested his newly healed leg. "If it means getting payback on those who betrayed us then so be it."

"Same here. But this will decrease our numbers even more," added Tamiel. Though he did not wish to kill his own subordinates, he would have no choice since they betrayed him.

Rias gaped at her brother as if he had just gone insane. "Brother!? Are you serious?

"I am, Rias," the strongest Satan affirmed, his expression dead serious, "If we are to survive this war, then we must work together to stop Kokabiel and the Old Satan Faction. Speaking of the Old Faction, I assume you encountered their leaders?"

"I ran into Leviathan's descendant." Azazel's nodded. "Katerea still the same with talking too much. That big mouth of hers revealed that she, along with the other descendants, are involved in a terrorist group I heard whispers and rumors about. A group filled with some powerful and nasty folk with intentions I don't know, but have a good guess at."

"And what is this group's name?"

Azazel looked around the room, his frown seeming to go deeper as he spoke this new threat's name.

"Khaos Brigade."

* * *

The brief darkness that obscured Akeno's vision dissolved into a blue sky, a red pathway, and Asumoto clutching her shoulder with a deep frowning on his face, which she returned in kind.

Why did he do that!? Instead of leaving her be, he just had to grab her and get teleported here of all places - a place where Devils weren't welcome, no matter how friendly they are.

But that didn't matter.

She just wanted to get away from that man.

Asumoto frowned at Akeno. Her attitude was unacceptable, and he was sure Iwamatsu would agree. Before he could scold her for attacking her father Akeno's expression shifted into a painful one. There were tears in her eyes.

He felt the priestess grab hold and bury her face into his chest, her body shaking uncontrollably, wet spots from her tears.

Asumoto was surprised by the mood swing but nevertheless hugged her. They were right back where they had been in her house.

"I can't do it," she sobbed, refusing to loosen her hold on Asumoto. "I just can't face him. Not after all those things I heard. The secrets of knowing I have an evil step-brother. My cousin not only being a part of the very group of species I hated, but ordered to spy on me."

It was too much!

She could feel her heart slowly breaking with the discovering of all these secrets.

Why did he do that!? Why did Baraqiel have to order her cousin to spy on her!? She was safe in her uncle's care, he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He would give up his arm if harm was to fall upon his niece.

"I've been lied to by everyone…" she mumbled, the light in her eyes dimming.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Asumoto, his own anger at her for attacking her father subsiding immediately. "You are still letting your hate cloud your judgment. You're doing the same thing you did to Raynare yesterday. You shut out everything your father said. Did you not hear anything about Hazael? He became a dangerous murderer. He had to be sealed away. In fact, you didn't even give him a chance to explain why Tobio was spying on you! It probably was to make sure you're safe."

"I don't nee—"

"Protection? Of course not. You're the Priestess of Thunder for a reason. What you need is to listen and not jump the gun. You attacked Baraquiel before he could explain why he made your cousin spy on you. Plus, you did it right in the middle of a meeting with Devils. They are trying to form an alliance against Kokabiel and the Old Satan Faction and that might be the only way to avoid a new Great War. And your behavior endangers everything. Can't you put aside your hatred for the greater good of peace?"

The great good of peace?

Akeno looked away, her bangs shadowing her eyes from the swordsman. Of course, she cared about peace... but her hate for her father…

The lies she learned could not stop her anger from being directed toward him…

"Akeno, can I ask you something?" When she didn't reply to Asumoto he continued, "What—"

"Step away from her!"

Asumoto pulled away from the priestess and whirled around at the voice. Standing before them was a young man in his mid-thirties, dressed in priest robes. Within his hands were flaming talismans.

The priest´s eyes flickered to Akeno, a disapproving look on his face. "Did you bring this Devil with you, Akeno?"

"Hold, Yugo! This Devil is not our enemy!"

Coming up from behind the trip was a familiar spiky haired brunette with scars.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Tetsuishi smiled fondly at Akeno, before addressing the priest. "Lower your weapons Yugo-san. This Devil is a part of the Gremory household."

"But—"

"Actually, I was just leaving," Asumoto said. He turned to Akeno. "Look, why not stay with your uncle for a while and tell him what's going on? Maybe he can help you better than I can."

That wasn't true. He was the one to comfort her, twice, and talk to her about her problems.

But he was right. She needed time away from Kuoh.

Away from the Fallen Angels, to think things over and talk about it with her uncle.

"Ok," was all she could say before quickly hugging him.

A little surprised by the action, Asumoto nevertheless returned the hug. "See you later, Akeno-chan."

Chan? - where those two forming a closer bond? Thought Tetsuishi as he watched them separate and bid a final farewell, before Asumoto set off down the path away from the compound.

"Come, uncle is waiting for us."

His cousin followed without question.

It was good to have Akeno home. However, the circumstances for being here were not pleasant ones.

Oh, how he missed the days when they were younger... and she would always ask piggyback rides through the forest, pretending she was riding a horse.

Such fond memories, memories he would cherish and talk about with her when given the chance.

"Akeno-chan, why did you bring a Devil from the Gremory clan here?" asked Yugo, his face casting a suspicious look at the clan heads niece.

He didn't hate Akeno for her heritage, on the contrary, he was worried.

"He was brought accidently. He tripped and fell before I came here."

Not the best lie, but it was better than telling the truth.

But the priest still cast his skeptical look upon her. Her answer didn't sound convincing, especially since he saw the Gremory servant hugging Akeno. Why were they doing this and more importantly, what where they talking about?

He wouldn't get the answer by just thinking about it and he was sure Akeno wouldn't tell him the truth. So, he returned his gaze back to the path ahead. He let it drop.

At last the trio reached the doors with the Hayashi clan compound. They bowed at the tori and proceeded in through the doors.

A feeling of nostalgia filled Akeno as she looked around. The cherry blossom trees were starting to blossom, and children played with each other as their parents watched over them, all of which she recognized.

When they noticed her, they waved their hands and smiled, some shouting: "Akeno's back!", causing many to spread the word that their clan leader's niece had returned. The moment their children spotted the ravenette they stopped the game they were playing and rushed toward.

"Akeno-nee-chan!"

Akeno dropped to her knees, arms open wide to embrace the children in a tight hug. If there was one thing she loved more than her sadism it was children, especially the babies. Before moving to Kuoh, she would take care of them, playing games, read stories, or her favorite thing to do, use her magic to entertain them.

She loved the children dearly and would die to protect them.

Just as her mother did for her.

"Oh, my goodness! Look how big you've gotten Kiki-chan!" The priestess exclaimed as the little brunette jumped into her arms. Her eyes flickered to a little boy with snow white haired. "And Shirou-kun, I hope you've been helping your mom like you promised me before I left."

"Akeno-nee-chan! Akeno-nee-chan! I know the whole English alphabet!"

"That's amazing Usui!"

"Alright children that's enough for now. You can play with her once I'm doing talking with her."

Akeno's eyes flickered to her uncle. The clan head of Hayashi smiled fondly at her, his pipe in his mouth, which Akeno frowned at.

"Uncle, I told you, no more smoking."

But Iwamatsu simply laughed. "The taste of tobacco will never leave me child. Come, let us talk in my room. You too, Tetsuishi."

As they walked through the compound, more and more clansmen greeted Akeno, glad to see her back. At last they reached Iwamatsu's room.

"So," The Hayashi's clan leader said as he took his seat, fingers interlocking together and peering over them at his niece, "you've told me Kokabiel took over Grigori, stolen three Excalibur fragments and allied with the Old Satan Faction."

Akeno nodded, prompting a sigh from Iwamatsu.

"Is there anymore I should know?"

"Yes. The Vice-governor is dead, and the White Dragon Emperor was with Grigori and defected to Kokabiel's side."

Great… just great. This seem to go from bad to worse.

First Grigori is under new management, then Old Satan Faction returns and allies with Kokabiel, Shemhazai is killed, and now the White Dragon Emperor betrayed Azazel to fight alongside the warmongering idiot of Grigori, who was going to destroy the peace - all just so he can kill more Devil's and Angels.

It truly baffled him why Azazel never locked Kokabiel away in Cocytus. During his few encounters with the governor general during these peace times, the Fallen Angel's leader wanted peace - so he could continue researching Sacred Gears.

Yet if he wanted peace, he should have taken precautions for it and lock up those Fallen Angels who wanted to continue the war.

Instead he lets them roam free and look what has happened because of that. They go rogue to cause mischief among other Factions, and now have commenced a coup d'etat on Grigori to have a war against their old enemies.

He always heard about Azazel having a hidden sinister side to him. Perhaps that side died after so many years of peace or was kept under great control.

"That Azazel is a friendly guy, but a bad leader," sighed Tetsuishi. "I met him once. Probably the nicest guy I could know but always having the vice-governor do the work."

"Not true," said Iwamatsu, "he's actually a capable leader. I think he was just taken by surprise by Kokabiel's actions. Though I'm more surprised he wasn't able to take back the organization."

"He was outnumbered. Plus, he had the White Dragon Emperor on his side so that explains why the takeover worked flawlessly."

"And released my half-brother."

Father and son turned to Akeno, theirs faces filled with surprise and confusion.

They weren't deaf, they heard exactly what she said but that couldn't be true.

Akeno had no step-brother, only her father, Tobio, her aunt, and themselves.

"Akeno… there must be some mistake. You don't have any siblings."

Akeno had listened to each word carefully and could tell he wasn't lying. The surprise was quite evident, enough to proof that her uncle had no knowledge of Hazael. Guess her half-brother was a secret only her father, Azazel, and Sirzechs knew about. That meant, she didn't need to hear more lies.

"Akeno… who told you this?" asked Tetsuishi, wondering who in the world would say she had a brother.

"I will tell you at the meeting," she simply said.

They, along with her aunt, and the other clan's heads, would know of this terrible truth during the meeting.

"Speaking of the meeting," Iwamatsu replied, "the clan heads should be arriving by tomorrow. You get some rest, I'm sure today has been hectic for you Akeno-chan."

'You have no idea how hellish it has been, uncle…' she thought somberly as she rose to her feet and exited the room.

Strolling down the hall she couldn't help but smile at passing by familiar faces.

Turning a corner, she halted in front of a doors and smiled wider. She knew what lied beyond the door, her bedroom.

Last time she was here was the day she left for Kuoh. As she grabbed the wooden handle she began to wonder if anything changed.

She slid open the door, walked inside, and scanned the room. From top to bottom, left and right, it still - surprisingly - looked the same. There wasn't a speck of dust found anywhere on anything. Nothing was moved in, out, or rearranged either.

She inhaled a breath of air before sighing. It still had that same fragrant flower smell still floated around.

It was almost as if time had stopped in here.

She plopped herself onto her bed releasing another sigh. It was so good to be home, to be away from the Fallen Angels.

Although it was still day time, this entire day was exhausting. She would play with the children later, for now she needed rest.

Rolling onto her side, she pulled the blankets, which where still violet, over her, and shut her eyes, her mind still shocked that she has a step-brother.

* * *

"We have the Red Dragon Emperor. That's got to count for something."

Those were the words Asumoto heard - spoken by Raynare - as he returned to the clubroom, with everyone being still where they were when he left.

Guess Akeno's departure didn't stop them from going off topic.

"On the contrary, it doesn't. Vali's more powerful than Issei. He'd need years of training to reach his level," Azazel said with a shake of his head.

"The White Dragon Emperor may be strong, but there´s no way he could defeat any of the Four Satans or Grayfia-sama," Rias claimed.

"You must have not been listening before Gremory. He killed Penemue in single combat and she was a Cadre!" Tamiel said, his heart still aching over the loss of his fellow Cadre and friend.

"Vali was stronger than her. He is in fact one of our strongest fighters in Grigori," Baraqiel stated before noticing Asumoto. "You, Queen of Gremory, where is my daughter?"

He took his place beside his master, while answering the Fallen Angel's question. "First of all, my name is Asumoto. Second, she went back to her uncle to inform him about what Kokabiel has done."

"Speaking of Kokabiel, I've spent too long here. Grayfia and I must return to the Underworld if it comes under attack. However, there is something I must do," Sirzechs announced, before addressing his sister. His face bearing a very serious look in it. "Rias-chan, though it might be too soon, I am granting permission to use your first Bishop."

Rias gaped at her brother in shock. He was going to allow her to use him!? If he hadn't said it with such a serious tone this could have been a joke.

"But what about the other Satans, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils? Shouldn't you all consolidate on this decision before it´s made? You said yourself I'm not strong enough to control Gasper."

"Under normal circumstances you'd be right. But since Kokabiel has taken control of Grigori and planning to start a war, we're gonna need all the help we can get. This will also allow you to connect better with Gasper-kun and help him control his Sacred Gear."

"Wait… you had Rias lock up her Rook!?"

The strongest Satan's eyes flickered to Asumoto.

"I'm surprise you're asking this question, Asumoto-kun. I though you knew Gasper had to be locked up."

"I do but I though Rias did this."

"She did it, on my orders. Gasper couldn't control his Sacred Gear making him very difficult for Rias to help."

That was partly true. But it was also because she couldn't control him. Kings had to maintain a strong control over their servants. Otherwise they'd rebel and become a Stray, like Kiba's hell bent vendetta to destroy the Holy Swords.

Sure, he could call the Satan's decision to lock the boy away was stupid and have more confidence in his sister to help Gasper. Or he could drop it and focus on the here and now, which he chose.

It was good to hear Gasper would finally get to be released. Out of everyone within the Occult Research Club, the dhampir had the closest connection with Koneko since both where first years at school.

But if they released him, would it make a difference in the war? Could they help the shy boy control his power while Kokabiel made plans to destroy Devils?

Guess he'd just wait and see.

"Oh? You had one of your sister's servants locked up because he can't control his Sacred Gear? Perhaps I should look into this one personally."

Rias glared at the now former governor-general with distain. "Not a chance, Azazel! I refuse to—"

"Of course, you can."

"Big brother!?"

"Azazel has been researching Sacred Gears for years. He knows many things about them. So, I am granting him permission to look into Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear and help him control it. And I will not argue with you on this Rias. That's final."

Rias knew when to shut up. The look Sirzechs sent her way was not as an elder brother, but as the leader of the Underworld. She'd never seen her brother this serious before, and it quite honestly scared her.

But she understood his reasons why. War was brewing, and he would not waste his time arguing with her over this tiny matter. They needed all the help they could get to stop Kokabiel's war as quickly as they could.

"What about you, Church girls?" Azazel asked Rika, "Will you tell the Vatican of what is transpiring?"

"Do we look stupid? Of course, we will inform the Church. This a serious matter that it and Heaven can't ignore. Kokabiel´s actions are something the Pope needs to be informed about. But we will not tell them of our involvement with working alongside Devil's and Fallen Angels. Won't we?"

"If it means saving the world from destruction, then I shall be silent in our alliance Saint Rika-sama," Xenovia said, drawing herself to her full height.

As much as she hated working alongside the Churches two mortal enemies. She would go through with this to ensure peace would continue.

Irina, though reluctant, nevertheless nodded in agreement. Her eyes flicking every second to her childhood friend. It disgusted her to see that Fallen with Issei, but he had made his choice and she was too late to save him.

'If only I hadn't moved to England…'

"Well, as fun as this is, we all must be going our separate ways. Issei you stay with us, I have some questions for you. The rest of you, return to base and inform the others of what has happened here. I'm off to check out a Sacred Gear," Azazel ordered his Fallen Angels, each one departed in a flutter of feathers like Akeno had.

The Fallen Angel and human trailed behind the group as they made their way down the stairs to the first level. Keeping a good distance away so nobody could hear them.

"So, kid," started Azazel, "I've heard many things about you from Raynare-chan. Imagine my surprise when I found out she hooked up with you! Ah, and I thought she'd never find herself a boyfriend, but she did and it's none other than the Red Dragon Emperor!"

"Uhm. T-thanks," Issei said, as he scratched his rosy red cheeks bashfully.

"But seriously, Issei. What are you able to do with the Boosted Gear?"

Azazel was interested in learning what this boy could do.

"Well… I can transfer power to my friends if they need it. I can unleash my power into a concentrated blast called Dragon Shot…"

"What else?"

Issei looked to the ceiling, trying to remember what else he learned under Raynare's tutelage. "Oh, there was this time where Raynare-chan said I need real combat experience so—"

* * *

 _Issei stared at the rundown facility. Its windows were broken, moss covered the walls, and many pipes were rusted and falling apart._

 _The moon's light shining on the building gave off an ominous feeling, which caused the pervert to feel only more nervous than he was before._

 _Why was he nervous? Because he had to go into that building and do something._

 _He turned to Raynare, her expression set in its usual serious way when she would train him. He understood she was trying to help him, but was this necessary? Was what she making him do truly supposed to help him?_

 _As if reading his mind, the Fallen spoke to him. "This is necessary for you Ise-kun. You have next to no experience in a real battle. So, you need this to show you what it's really like."_

 _That wasn't true, he knew what a battle was like. He saw them in those anime he watched with his friends. And he had experienced fighting Raynare and the other Fallen to increase his speed, power, and stamina._

 _However, they all kept saying they were only training him. That he needed to understand what it was like fighting to stay alive._

 _"I know but…" His eyes shifted to the third person. "Why is he here again?"_

 _"Because," said Asumoto with crossed arms, "I'm here to bail you out if anything goes bad. Your girlfriend wants you to kill the Stray Devil inside that building, so you get hands on experience in real combat."_

 _Yup. That was why Issei was at this facility with Raynare, to find and kill the Stray._

 _An hour before arriving, the Fallen Angel had walked into the clubroom with Issei and requested to kill any Stray that was in the town. This surprised everyone, and Rias was reluctant to let them do this since it wasn't their responsibility to exterminate Strays. But after some thought she approved, but only if Asumoto would go along to provide aid should it be needed._

 _As for the Stray, Izumi had kept a watchful eye on it and last saw it going to this building. The report said it was once a Bishop. So, it would possibly be skilled in magic. The reason it could be possible, because not every reincarnated Devil followed the trait of the piece they became._

 _Such as a Rook focusing on melee combat or a Knight being a healer._

 _So, this Bishop could possibly use magic or maybe something else._

 _"Tell me Isse, have you learned anything being the owner of the Red Dragon Emperor?"_

 _Issei brought his left hand up while answering the swordsman´s question. "Well… all I've been able to do is boost power, transfer it, and just recently release it in a blast of energy."_

 _Asumoto shot the pervert a half smile. "Well you just gotta keep training until you have mastery over it. The more practice you do with what you've learned, the better at using and controlling it you'll be. How do you think I become the best swordsman of Kuoh? By practicing daily. You keep practicing and you'll become one of the strongest beings in the Supernatural world."_

 _Issei firmly nodded. Like Kiba, he had disliked the samurai for having so many girls following him. But after getting to know him better, he started to slowly warm up to him._

 _Asumoto actually hated having these fan girls follow him around and ask him on dates. And he didn't see himself as the most popular student in the school, that title belonged Rias._

 _Rias…_

 _Issei loved Raynare deadly, but Rias Gremory…_

 _Her tits where huge!_

 _Even Raynare's chest wasn't that big! He loved Ray-chan's boobs a lot, but how could any man not get distracted by a woman with 99-centimeter fun bags!?_

 _Apparently Asumoto was one of those men who did resist._

 _How could this man be so calm around such beautiful women!? Rias, Tsubaki, Akeno, Katase, and Murayama where all busty, but Asumoto showed no sign of attraction toward them._

 _Does that mean he's into young girls, like Koneko!? No, he showed no attraction toward her or teachers either, so that meant…_

 _"Asumoto-san, are you attracted to men?"_

 _The question caused the samurai to halt in his tracks, a light breeze caused his ponytail to sway._

 _"Ise-kun, darling - don't ask such stupid things," Raynare interrupted, hoping Asumoto wouldn't attack them. Her fears were confirmed when he whirled around with a stern expression._

 _"Why would you ask such an idiotic question. Is this because I'm not dating anyone in high school, is that it? Well how about I tell you something pervert."_

 _Asumoto closed the distance, his silver eyes staring into the fear filled brown of Issei's. "I am not gay. I'm straight. I'm not dating because I haven't found anyone I like yet. You can tell that to rest of those brain-dead idiots at school."_

 _Not found anyone he liked huh?_

 _What about Akeno-san?_

 _She and Asumoto where always seen together at school and in public. Rumors were spreading, saying they were secretly dating - while others said if they weren't a couple now they would be eventually._

 _Even Issei admitted those two would make a cute couple together. They were some of the few people to wear their hair in a ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct._

 _"Issei, are you sure you can handle taking on a Stray and more importantly, taking a life?"_

 _Though he wasn't in Rias peerage, Asumoto wanted to make doubly sure that Issei was ready for this sorta of thing._

 _The Boosted Gear wielder nodded profoundly like a solider ready to complete a mission. But he couldn't fool Asumoto, the swordsman could sense he was unsettled with killing._

 _To make Issei experience a life and death situation seemed foolish. But Raynare was right, Issei had lots of time training. Asumoto was sure he could handle this opponent but that wasn't what he was thinking about._

 _The question was if he had the stomach to take a life._

 _Issei never had the choice of sparing or taking a life. And if he did kill this Stray, how would he take it? Would he feel uncomfortable and have nightmares about it? Would he be wretched with guilt? Or would he feel nothing?_

 _He would see when Issei confronted the Stray._

 _Storing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand. Going to the chained doors, he kicked them down with the Rook trait emanating a loud crash that echoed through the dark, smelly building._

 _The smell was of swear water and…_

 _"Corpses," said Raynare with disgust. "It's been eating people."_

 _"Yeah." Asumoto inhaled a breath and yelled into the darkness to get the Stray's attention._

 _"Listen up Stray Devil! Your executioner as come to deliver justice! Face your death with honor or die begging like a shameful coward!"_

 _His declaration was answered by a loud cackle, which soon was followed by the silhouette of a woman, only her yellow eyes shined in the shadows._

 _"Well, well, well. A tasty morsel has walked into my den. I shall enjoy eating you all, especially the handsome brunette."_

 _Issei blushed at being called handsome._

 _"You're up Issei, show me what you got," Asumoto said as he stepped back to let Issei fight the Stray. Hopefully they could wrap this up quickly, so he could get back to the game he had been playing with Koneko._

 _Issei reluctantly stepped forward. He felt scared, but had to fight it down. He couldn't act like a coward in front of his girlfriend and senpai!_

 _Throwing his left arm forward, Boosted Gear appeared on it, the gauntlet covered his whole form arm while the gem banished the darkness with its bright flash revealing the woman within the shadows._

 _Issei needed one look before a gleeful expression came over his face._

 _She was hot!_

 _Long curly blue hair ending at her shoulder and a very curvy figure concealed in a skimpy blue dress._

 _80-76-99…_

 _Damn those hips where wide!_

 _And those thick thighs…_

 _"Enjoy what you see, boy?" the Stray asked as she stretched one of her legs out. "I'll let you touch them…"_

 _T-t-t-touch them!?_

 _Issei wanted to do more than touch them… he wanted to spread them wide and eat that—_

 _"Issei Hyoudou, you better not be thinking of that girl lewdly!"_

 _The cold steely voice of Raynare pierced the air like a knife thought hot butter. Emitting a shiver from Issei._

 _Asumoto wished he could slap that boy upside the head. The battle hadn't even begun, and he was already ogling her body, what an idiot, he was going to get himself killed._

 _The Stray laughed again. "Enough talk. Time to die."_

 _Then she started to grow, her dress bursting into pieces exposing her tits to the trio._

 _"B-Boobs…" Issei muttered eyes glued to the Strays erect nipples. So, distracted he was by her chest, that he didn't noticed the transformation of her legs becoming octopus tentacles, which he would have been violently wacked by, had Raynare not thrown a light spear that severed it in half._

 _The Stray's scream broke the pervert from his trance on her chest._

 _Remembering why he was here, he began powering up his Boosted Gear, while at the same time dodging the tentacles that tried to hit him._

 _It continued in that way for a short time, with the mutated Devil´s tentacles hitting at him and him evading every time._

 _After the tenth boost, he aimed directly at the Stray's face, not her bountiful chest, and released his newest attack._

 _"Dragon Shot!" he shouted._

 _A large red beam shot from his palm and obliterated the Stray's head._

 _Now that was quite a show, Asumoto thought. Though both Raynare and Issei had flaws they nevertheless where skillful fighters and with more training they could become much stronger._

* * *

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all," Azazel praised when Issei finished telling his story. Being able to boost ten times and unleashing it in a powerful blast with just two months of training was very impressive, this kid would be a great asset in taking back Grigori from Kokabiel.

The little group had reached the first level and walked all the way to the end of the hall, to a set of doors with caution tape over it. As they drew near, a great power could be sensed from within the room.

This Bishop was powerful but very unstable.

"You said his name is Gasper and had to be sealed away because he can't control his Sacred Gear. Who exactly is he?"

"You are right, Rika-san. His name is Gasper Vladi, and he's my first Bishop. Gasper's a half vampire who had to be sealed away because of his Sacred Gear."

"Ah. So, he's a Dhampir!"

"Precisely, Irina." Rias nodded as she slid her fingers along the door frame.

No doubt, Gasper was hiding in his coffin because he could hear them.

"Now I must warn you all, especially you Azazel, he is very shy and if he's frightened it could set off his power accidentally," she told everyone, before nodding to her brother who removed the seals with a wave of his hand.

Once done the caution take was torn down by Kiba and Asumoto.

Rias stared at the door, before taking hold of the handle - paused - then gently opened the door.

The light from the hall shimmered into the dark door. There was only a bed with a coffin sitting on it and in that coffin, was a lump hiding behind the blankets shaking uncontrollably.

A sad smile grazed her lips as she stared at the lump. She was right in her guess; poor Gasper was hiding from them all.

"Gasper-kun. It's time to come out," she said in a gentle tone, not wanting to frighten the boy.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Issei winced at the high pitch scream that came from beneath the blankets.

"The seal has been removed. You are free to roam around anywhere you like. Let's leave this room together."

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Rias sighed before gazing at her brother for help. She knew he had to go. But couldn't he help her just a tiny bit? He was the one to have Gasper sealed after all.

Understanding his sister's look, the crimson Satan stepped forward and with a gentle hand, removed the blanket off the lump. Cowering within the coffin was the one they kept talking about, Gasper Vladi.

He had silver blonde hair and pink eyes that glowed like lamps. The most noticeable thing about him however, was that he was wearing the female Kuoh uniform!

Issei, Asia, and the Exorcists were quite surprised by this revelation.

"He's just a child…" whispered Rika.

"I think an explanation is needed for why he had to be sealed. He is the possessor of a rule breaking Sacred Gear called Forbidden Balor View."

Ah so that's why he was sealed away. Forbidden Balor View was indeed a powerful Sacred Gear and to manifests itself so soon within this child must have been a horrible experience.

"Oh ho. Forbidden Balor View. A Sacred Gear that can stop time itself. No wonder this boy is so powerful." Azazel had heard about this one, but to see the real thing was truly extraordinary. As he studied the boy's features he noticed something in the boy's mouth as he wailed. "Are those fangs I see? Forbidden Balor is possessed by a Vampire? Interesting."

"He wears girl clothes…"

"Is that a problem pervert?" the tiny Rook muttered while glaring at Issei who quickly shook his head.

"M-m-m-m-mmmmmm-Maou-sama!" squeaked Gasper in terror.

"Relax Gasper-kun, I won't hurt you," the Maou said softly. He knew how to handle children since he was a father. "My sister, and her friends, are here to help you. Come on out."

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

"I was afraid this would happen," Asumoto sighed.

"Gasper had a rough childhood and because of that he's very scared to meet new people." Rias explained to those who didn't know him before staring the Fallen Angel leader in the face. "I pray for your sake, Azazel, you won't harm him."

But all the former Grigori leader did was shrug, not at all bothered by the threat from the girl. "Relax Gremory-chan, I can assure you I will not do anything of the sorta."

Still uncertain of his word, Rias rounded on her Bishop, her features softening to not scare him. "Gasper-kun, we have ourselves a new friend in our group who'd love to meet you."

Asia stepped forward and bowed, her angelic features shimmering in the dark room. "Hello Gasper-kun. I'm Asia Argento, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Since ancient times, the followers the Shintoism guarded Japan from all kinds of threats, be it Devil's or Youkai. They protected their land, and in that time long ago their numbers were in the thousands. In every town there would be a shrine or clan belonging to the way of Shintoism.

Overtime however, things changed. Their numbers began to dwindle, not through war, but through the way of Christianity.

This strange religion was being spread all over world like a massive tsunami, and those who once worshipped Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and many other gods began to worship one God, a God written within the pages of a book.

That book was known as, The Bible.

It was shameful to watch those who devoted their lives to the Gods give up the path of Shinto for Christianity. But there was little they could do, since even they could not force the people as a whole to follow their faith... even if at least some of them probably would have wanted to if they had the chance.

Of the remaining clans, five became the greatest of them all. Five clans which had endured much hardship before, during, and after the Great War.

Five which had each tamed one of the five Sacred Beasts.

Five that became great families.

They were the Nakiri, Kushihashi, Doumon, Shinra, and Himejima family—the Five Great Families.

This however didn´t mean that this `families´ always went along well with each other or under themselves. Akeno´s story was one of the best examples.

And their leaders, as well as the smaller clan leaders, filled the largest room in the Hayashi compound, chatting amongst themselves, waiting, wondering what this emergency meeting was about.

Sitting at the front with the clan heads between the Hayashi and Himejima clan leaders was Akeno. Aside being related by blood to two of them, she would address the crowd of what she learned at Kuoh.

She hoped these men and women would listen to her.

Sending a sideways glance to her uncle, he nodded to her before clearing his throat to speak, causing the room to go quiet.

"My fellow Shinto's - Old and new. You've been summoned here to listen to most troubling news," started Iwamatsu, he could hear whispers among the gathered people but carried on, "my niece, Akeno Himejima Hayashi moved to Kuoh town. But she was surprised to discover the town was in Devil territory owned by the Gremory family and occupied not only by the heir of that family but also the heir of the Sitri house, along with their peerages."

"Hayashi-san. Why are you telling us this? You told us this already," said the Nakiri clan head.

"Indeed, I have, Nakiri-san. But there is more."

"Like the fact that Fallen Angel's also occupy the town?" added the Kushihashi clan head. "That too was told to us. Perhaps you should just skip to why we have been called here."

In one point he was right, they were wasting time here.

"Then allow my niece to take the floor and explain why this emergency meeting was called," Shuzaku said, motioning a hand toward Akeno who nodded at her aunt before stepping forward.

She bowed to the clan heads before speaking loud and clear for all to hear.

"Honorable leaders of the clans. I come before you with grave news. The Cadre Fallen Angel Kokabiel has stolen three fragments of the Excalibur sword, and committed a hostile takeover of Grigori, killing the vice-governor general in the process and becoming the new governor general. Worse is that he has formed an alliance with the Old Satan Faction and planning to restart the war."

The moment she finished the shock and anger she knew would happen began at once. More than a thousand angry voices filled the room

"Bastard! He should be executed!" shouted a Doumon clanswoman.

"Why didn't Azazel stop this!?" a sub clan leader questioned with the shake of his head.

"I always knew those Fallen where trouble!" someone of the Himejima clan roared, emitting many agreements.

"Not that the Devils are any better," another member of Doumon added. "If they hadn´t invaded our land and stayed in the Underworld where they belong, all of this wouldn't be our problem."

"People lower your voices!" ordered Shuzaku with a commanding tone. "We are just as troubled as you are but what will we do know that we know?"

This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She would make them listen and try to convince them. Inhaling a breath Akeno answered her aunt's question.

"We fight!"

Everyone looked at the hybrid. Both Shuzaku and Iwamatsu were quite bewildered by their sister's daughter's words. What in Heaven's name was she thinking saying something like that? Going against Grigori would possibly wipe out the whole Shinto Faction.

"I think your time in that Devil controlled town has made you lose some sense, Hayashi-chan," retorted the Nakiri leader with a slight laugh.

"But we must fight," continued Akeno, "Kokabiel is threatening to destroy peace. We must form an alliance to—..."

"Are you mad woman!?" roared Doumon's clan head in furry. "Why should we ally with those filths?!"

Akeno had been afraid of something like this occurring but she still had to talk, she needed to try and convince them!

"Doumon-sama! Everyone! Please listen to me! I know Devils are greedy and care only for themselves, but we have a common enemy! We must stop Kokabiel! He is threatening to bring more death and destruction to the world!"

"So, let him!" said the Doumon clan leader with a scoff. "He has no quarrel with us! Let him destroy the Devils, one less enemy for us to worry about!"

"And if we let him do so what then? What happens if he sets his sights on us!? What if he wishes to destroy Japan!?"

"It was the Devils who made Japan a target in the first place with their greed and arrogance, claiming Kuoh for themselves like this," another Clan Head fell in. "If we were stupid enough to trust them, they would for sure only use the chance to steal more of our land."

"Even if they tried that," Akeno pleaded, "would it not be better to take that risk, than letting parts of Japan and many people being destroyed for sure. The people living in Kuoh are not responsible for Devils controlling their town. Are we not the guardians of this land, sworn to protect it - all of it - from all who would harm it!? Kokabiel is a madman who must be stopped by any means necessary! He will kill anyone just, so he can enjoy his thirst for war! I know it sounds ludicrous, but we must do what we can to ensure peace continues to thrive throughout the supernatural world! Even if it means joining allies with our enemies!"

A silence fell over the audience, everyone still looking at her. Her heart was beating every second. Hoping, praying, they would listen and ally with the Devils.

Just then a long sigh broke the silence, it sounded old, very old. Possibly the oldest person in the whole room, the clan head of the Shinra rose her head speaking for the first time since arriving at the meeting.

"You are absolutely right young Akeno-chan. We are the guardians of Japan, sworn to protect it from evil. However, a decision like this must not be made hastily. While it's true we can't linger on deciding, we must also not rush into this. Debate on this later, we will. But for now, if you have any more information please share it."

Of course, there was more. She still had one final thing to say…

"I have a half-brother."

"She has a half-brother!?" shouted Shuzaku in surprise.

"But how can you be sure that you do? Who told you this?"

"My father." She growled the name out.

"What!?" Everyone shouted in unison, Shuzaku, Iwamatsu, and Tetsuishi sharing the same look with one another.

Impossible!

Inconceivable!

When did Baraqiel have a son!?

"He was born long before me," continued Akeno, deciding to reveal what was told about Hazael. "His name's Hazael, and he was sealed away."

"And Kokabiel released him."

Akeno nodded. "Worse, is that he's the only other Fallen to have Twelve wings. He also killed Grigori's vice-governor."

More murmured filled the room, angry murmurers.

"Azazel has truly fucked up this time…"

"Kokabiel should have been locked up too."

Just then a member of the Himejima clan rose up, an angry expression on his face.

"We lost many good people because of a Fallen Angel living with us."

"Then leave," said the Kushihashi's clan head with a stern expression. "It was your former clan head´s fault for Shuri Himejima's death! Suou broke the ancient traditions by not only killing her, but exiled Akeno-chan, and tried to kill her too, twice! Shuri's daughter may be part human, but she is still a part of the Shinto families. So, don´t try to blame the Fallen or someone else for the mess your own family had created."

Many within the crowd agreed with Kushihashi's clan leader.

The death of Shuri Himejima and what followed afterwards, was an incident known to all within the Shinto Faction.

Though her marrying of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel wasn't approved, the clan heads nevertheless allowed it. Since it wasn't a crime to marry the one you truly love.

When assassins tried to murder Akeno at the Hayashi compound, Iwamatsu brought this - as well as his previous murder attempt on Akeno's life - to the attention of other clan heads. That and the identity of who he knew was responsible.

It was only after being questioned and threatened, that Suou Himejima revealed that he had as well ordered Shuri to be killed. Because he believed Baraqiel hypnotized her and was using her to know secrets of the clans. It was an outrageous claim, that he did not even managed to show any proof for at all.

Of course not, since such proof did not exist. As much as Baraquiel had failed his marriage and his family in the end, Iwamatsu knew that none of these accusations were true.

It had only been Suou´s own bigotry and paranoia talking. Or maybe worse, it had only been an excuse he had invented to justify his own crimes in the end.

It didn´t matter anymore anyway.

As for Akeno, he down right hated her for being a hybrid and refused to acknowledge her as part of the Himejima clan.

When word got around of Suou's lies and crimes, the clan heads called for his immediately removal as leader and his execution. Even going so far as shamming the Himejima family as a whole by calling them 'A group of family murders.'.

It was only thanks to Shuzaku taking the mantle as clan head, that she finally restored relations with the other clans and the Himejima´s to the honorable position they had before. At least to some degree. The stain of Suou´s actions was still there, as one could see right now.

"Well I think it is clear to everyone that this Hazael is a great threat. Knowing that a second Fallen has twelve wings is most disturbing." Said one of the sub clan leaders as he stroked his beard.

"I think my niece forgot about something else." Said Iwamatsu with a grim expression, "The White Dragon Emperor is allied with Kokabiel."

A shuttered rushed through the room at the name. Even the Shinto Faction, who mostly kept out of conflicts knew of the creatures that could kill Gods. They though it was hopefully before, now it was hopefully! They were lucky Grigori didn't have both Heavenly Dragon's but even one was enough to obliterate entire armies and level mountains with the sweep of their hand.

"Nakiri-sama." Said a sub clan leader, his face filled with terror, "I think I can vouch for everyone here that we have come to a decision. While it's true that we must defend Japan against those who threaten it. I will not throw away my entire clan facing the White Dragon Emperor."

"I do not mind joining forces with the Angels and their Fallen counterpart, but I refuse to align my clan with Devils." Doumon's clan head added.

"As do I." Said another.

"Akeno-san is part Fallen, but she still is human and while I will beside her, I refuse to do the same with true Fallen Angels. Azazel is responsible for this mess." The Kushihashi's leader said with a shake of the head.

"My answer is undecided." Shinra's clan leader answered.

"I second Doumon's decision." Nakiri's leader added.

More and more priest and priestesses gave their answer saying, "I'll fight" or "I won't" or "I cannot decide".

Akeno looked around as a heavy feeling filled her heart. She had high hopes the clan leaders would join forces to help prevent another great war from happening. Even she, as much as she resented Baraqiel, would work with him to stop Kokabiel's plans, but it was clear what the answer was going to be.

So much for debating on the decision later.

Akeno's shoulder was squeezed gently making her look to Shuzaku, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Akeno-chan, but the clan leaders have made their decision. We won't ally with the Devil's to fight against Kokabiel." She then turned to address the gathered Shinto's, "Many of you wish to fight but we won't get involved unless we are attacked. Nevertheless, we shall prepare ourselves for when that occurs."

She was sadden-no-devastated at what their decision. All that talk, all that preparation, was for nothing. These people would rather not get involved in conflicts like they always do. If Kokabiel decide to turn his attention to them, then they would see the error in their way of deciding not to help till it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Normal talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 18**

"So, their called Khaos Brigade?"

"Yes."

"They're a terrorist group."

"Yes."

"Which comprises of every race known to the Supernatural world."

"Yes."

"And are led by the Infinite Dragon God Ophis."

"Yes."

"You realize your royally fucked? Nya."

"Thanks for the encouragement Kuroka."

"Don't mention it," Kuroka said, laying herself across Asumoto's bed that he sat on and cleaning Soul Eater's blade.

After he returned form comforting Akeno the day before, Rias informed him about the Khaos Brigade - an organization filled with species ranging from humans to Dragons, and even Angels. The last one was probably a lie. How could Angels preform evil deeds without falling?

Their ambitions where unknown. But since they were working with Grigori, they probably wanted to destroy peace and the current Faction leaders.

Troubling as this was, his mind was preoccupied about Akeno and what he learned about her.

Though shocked that Akeno's hate for Fallen Angels was because her father couldn't save her mother and then abandoned her afterword's.

But he was even more shocked and disturbed by the fact of the Himejima clan being Shuri's killers. Especially since they were followers of the same faith as him.

They broke the ancient Shinto tradition to not kill family. What could have possessed them to perform such a wicked act? Did they think Shuri was a traitor and selling information?

Or had they acted out of pure bigotry and self-righteousness?

He wasn't sure.

'Kinslaying - attempted murder on children. How did they justify that?' He asked himself.

Akeno had originally led him to believe that someone close to her had been killed by Fallen, he remembered. But the Fallen Angels hadn´t been the killers. No, the situation was far more complicated.

"But seriously, you don't have a chance against them," Kuroka continued with her view on the situation. "They have the descendants of the Old Satans, said to be maybe as strong as the current Maou. As well as the second most powerful being in the world, who is immortal. And now they got the Grigori organization on their side, thanks to that war loving Fallen Angel, Koka... or whatever his name is."

"Kokabiel," corrected Asumoto, "and yes, you are right on all three. But this could mean the senseless fighting between the Biblical Factions could finally stop and allow us to join forces to stop a common enemy."

"I'm pretty sure this alliance you speak of won't last, if it works first. Nya. The Fallen Angels are enemy to both Devils and Angels but after their defeated this alliance will probably break... and Azazel will get lots of hate for not preventing Kokabiel's takeover of Grigori in the first place."

"I guess you might be right about that too," Asumoto admitted. "But that doesn´t mean that there isn´t a chance for at least a temporally peace. That means of course if Kokabiel is being stopped."

Could they defeat Kokabiel and the Old Satan Faction?

The Underworld had its defenses in place so if they attacked the Underworld it would go from being an assault to a siege. Which would end with the extinction of the Fallen and the loss of more Pureblood Devils, thus allowing Heaven to come down and finish off the Devils.

Damn…Damn!

Kokabiel truly was a fool, he'd sacrifice the whole Fallen race just, so he could have a war with his old enemies. That warmonger had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

"I suppose you're gonna try fighting him?" the cat-yokai asked, with some visible worry. "I know you're strong Asumoto. But even you aren't strong enough to take on a Cadre Fallen Angel," she reminded him.

"Heh. You flatter me," said Asumoto grinning at Kuroka. But then his expression turned back serious. "

"Let me make one thing clear. I am certainly not intending to fight him, if I can somehow avoid it. If there's no choice, then yes - I will.

However - to be honest, I'm hoping one of the Satan's will face him. They are some of the few who have the power to destroy Kokabiel.

In the peerage nobody is strong enough to fight him on even ground. Myself included."

"I see. So, you are not letting the latest victories over Riser and that girl getting to your head," Kuroka told him smirking. "That´s a good thing."

"That is actually one reason more for me to stay with my feet on the ground. Riser has showed me what arrogance and overconfidence can do to you.

I will do my part in fighting him and is allies, but I am for sure not stupid enough to want to fight him by myself."

His eyes turned to her.

"Kuroka, there is something I want to ask you. Would you be willing to help us?"

Kuroka stared at the former human with bewilderment, before changing to a frown. "Why should I help the people who are hunting me? It was they, who made mine and Shirone's life hell. It was they who made me the criminal I am, because I did what was right in saving my sister."

Asumoto had a feeling Kuroka would say no to this. Her resentment towards the Devils still flowed through her blood. She could never forgive them for how they treated her and Shirone, known now as Koneko.

Nevertheless, he had to convince her to help them. Kuroka was powerful with magic and that would be a great benefit in the coming war that Kokabiel had planned.

"I understand your anger at them. But can't you see your sister's life have changed for the better? She has not only Rias, who - while arrogant - is still kind and loving to her servants, but me as well looking out for her."

When Kuroka looked away with a scowl, Asumoto said something that he hoped would finally get her to help.

"Would you really let your sister die because of your resentment toward Devils? Would you really stand aside and watch Kokabiel have his war, a war that will most likely kill your sister? It is true you still carry old wounds, but they must be mended, to reform the bond you have with her. You may be flirty and sex crazy, but behind that are your true feelings of love for your sister. The sister you wanna see again - you want to hold again. You wanna see Shirone again."

Kuroka stayed silent, her head still turned away... to hide the conflicted expression, she wore on her face.

She couldn't look at Asumoto. She couldn't find anything to say back.

Because he was right. She missed her baby sister.

Not a day went by for Kuroka without thoughts of wanting to see Shirone again. She wanted to talk to her. She wanted to tell her the truth of why she killed their former master. She wanted to teach her Senjutsu. She wanted to be there for her. All that.

She wanted to show Shirone that she truly loved her.

Shirone…

She never thought she'd hear Asumoto say that name. He - like the other Devils - always called her that ridiculous new name, Koneko. Ugh it sounded so wrong.

Still, Kuroka was not stupid, she knew this was a ploy to get her to join the fight.

She could not even hold that against him, given the situation they were all in. The Devils were desperate, that much was sure. Asumoto was only one of them.

Normally she would hardly feel bad about this fact. But...

... The thought of Kokabiel skewering Shirone, while laughing, flashed through her mind. It caused her to grow angrier than she had been in a long time. It made her want to claw his eyes out!

This caused her for a moment, to consider it.

Another thought had suddenly crossed her mind.

"Tell me Asumoto," she said to him, "let's say I considered your offer. Wouldn´t it be somewhat, well - complicated, if a Stray Devil joined your group?" she asked him pointedly. "Unless of course you could do something like... talk with your Master - and she in turn could talk with her brother..."

"You want me to ask Rias to bring your case before Sirzechs," Asumoto stated.

"And Serafall," Kuroka added. "If I were actually going to help them, I think it would be the least to ask for, to be doing it with not longer having a target painted on me."

Asumoto admitted her argument was reasonable. As the situation was now, she would have to look out for the enemy "and" for the Devils on their own side as well. Some of them, he knew - would have no problem with turning on her any time it was convenient.

"It's a deal," he said quickly.

There was no need to think on this. Sirzechs and Serafall were older siblings like Kuroka. Which meant they would understand the Nekomata's situation of protecting her little sister. When this was done, and he knew it would be done, Kuroka would not only be their ally, but she would get to see Koneko-no-Shirone again.

"I'd say thank you, but I think your forgetting something. I'm a criminal you've been harboring for years, right under the noses of Serafall and Sirzechs sisters. Your friends won't be happy about this, nor will the Underworld if this spread."

Kuroka was right in what she said.

Allowing an SS class criminal like herself was a death sentence if not life in prison, if there even was one.

What the black-haired sage didn't know, was that Asumoto didn't care if the higher ups of Hell would brand him a traitor. Asumoto would do whatever it took to ensure Kuroka's freedom and reunite with her Shirone.

Another issue was the possibility of Rias losing control of Kuoh for not realizing Kuroka had been hiding in her territory all this time.

True, the loss of Kuoh was no issue for Asumoto. But like with Kuroka, he would not allow the breaking of this peerage because of his actions.

Asumoto only smirked at Kuroka, "You focus on what to say to the Satan's. Leave Rias to me."

* * *

"Thank you for coming along with us."

Koneko nodded thanks to Rika's words.

The youngest member of the Gremory Peerage, along with Kiba, was currently roaming the streets of Kuoh with the Church Exorcists.

After Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-sama returned to the Underworld, Rias left with the Crow to help Gya-kun with his Sacred Gear. Before that, she gave orders for her and Kiba to assist the Church agents in the search for the missing Excalibur's.

While she didn't outright hate the Fallen Angels, she was nevertheless displeased that one of their leaders took over the organization and planned to start a second Great War.

She had only found a new home in Rias-Buchou's peerage, after her sister went crazy and destroyed her last one. And she wouldn´t let anyone take it from her. Least of all a creep like Kokabiel.

But she didn´t want to think about all this anymore.

When the time came to battle those traitorous crows, she'd bash their skulls in.

Allying with the Church on the other hand wasn't an issue for her. Their only real crime was having a misunderstanding and threatening to kill Asia-chan, which she wanted to hit the blue haired girl for. But they made up with an apology to the former nun and Kiba-kun for what happened

to him in the past.

Speaking of Kiba. She shot the blonde another quick look to make sure he was still following them, which he thankfully was.

Coming along to help search for the swords wasn't the only reason Koneko was here. She had secret orders from Buchou to keep a close eye on Kiba and, if he tried to destroy Excalibur fragments, use force to detain him.

Even though Rika apologized for the Church experimenting on him. Koneko knew, as Buchou did, that Kiba would do anything it took to take his revenge on those sword, even if it meant disobeying orders.

While she cared about her senpai greatly, Koneko Toujou wouldn't hesitate to stop him from doing that and putting himself and others in even greater danger, even if it meant breaking every bone in his body.

Okay, she thought to herself, maybe she wouldn't go "that" far. But she would definitely beat him down if he tried something stupid.

* * *

Issei flopped himself onto the bed, his body aching all over and breathing heavily.

After meeting Rias Gremory's crossdressing boy, Raynare dragged him back to the base, to train.

All of today and the night before was nonstop training for the brunette by Raynare, to help him achieve Balance Breaker before the war started - and more importantly - before facing Vali, the White Dragon Emperor's host.

Yet no matter how hard he tried he was still only able to do Scale Mail.

Ddraig said it would take months, if not years, to reach that power.

But he needed that power! He had to get stronger to protect those he loved. And not somewhere in the future, the war had already begun.

He wanted to keep training but in his current condition, it was no use.

He looked to the side of his bed, the side that Raynare filled at night. She said she was coming home late and when she did…

Issei's face contorted into one of sadness. What Raynare said earlier still hurt to think about. He wanted to protest but the Fallen Angel was right.

He would have his parents hypnotized into leaving for Kyoto till this war was won. They wouldn't be alone however, Millet, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner would keep a watchful eye on them both. Hopefully no harm would come to them.

The thought of losing them would devastate him.

 **"Partner, I know it hurts but believe me, it is the only way to protect your parents,"** Ddraig's voice said in his head.

Through the times they talked, Ddraig had formed a mutually relationship with his newest partner. While he disapproved of his obsession for breasts, he nevertheless had some respect for his determination to never give up and protect those he loved.

"I know." Issei said to the dragon inside his Sacred Gear.

 **"The Fallen you are dating is right and you agreed to it. If I have family I would do whatever I could do ensure their protection. You made the right choice in sending them away before that Cadre attacks."**

"Ddraig, be honest, do you think I'll die?"

 **"That is highly doubtful!"** The Dragon laughed, " **I am the Red Dragon Emperor! You have my power which I will lend when this war begins. Plus, you have your friends to aid you."**

That was true. Before his discovery of the supernatural world, he had his two pervert buddies he would spy on woman with and watch porn. Now, he had new friends, who just so happen to mostly be extremely busty woman!

Busty women... but also supernatural beings - Fallen Angels and Devils. Supernatural beings who were at war. And so was he.

Life had become much more serious for him... and dangerous.

… And it scared him.

It scared him because he had never fought in war and he could die if he screwed up.

Dying a virgin was not the way he wanted to go.

He had to keep calm and not rush head first into battle, he had to follow orders given to him, and most importantly... he had to kill!

Could he really kill someone?

 **"I was wondering when you would think of that,"** Ddraig said. **"I'm disappointed that you lied to the Fallen leader about killing."**

Issei looked at the arm the Dragon resided in with shame.

He was right. Issei never actually killed that Stray, Asumoto did.

* * *

 _"Dragon shot!"_

 _The beam of energy consumed the Stray's head._

 _A direct hit! There's no way she could survive-_

 _His hope for victory subsided when the Stray's head was still attached to her body._

 _"Was that all you could do, little human?" She sneered._

 _How!? He charged his attack ten times. How was that not enough!?_

 _Before he could move his body, Issei was seized by one of the tentacles._

 _He screamed as he felt his body getting crushed by the slimy appendage._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raynare try to come to his rescue. But was wacked aside by three tentacles, sending her crashing through the wall._

 _Issei felt a burst of anger as he saw what happened to his girlfriend. He hoped she was okay._

 _But he knew he was in an even worse situation._

 _He tried to wrestle free, but couldn't move anything. The Stray´s grip was too strong. If he didn't get free he'd be crushed to death!_

 _"How pitiful. I had assumed I'd be a goner when you unleashed that attack. Instead all I felt was a tickle. Your power is nothing compared to mine. You're weak!" gloated the Stray as she added more pressure to Issei, her pleasure intensifying at his screams of pain. "Now time to—" the Stray tried to say to him, but was interrupted..._

 _"YHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Both Issei and the Stray looked to the scream._

 _Lunging forward, spear in hand, was Asumoto._

 _The Stray attacked, but Asumoto was too fast. The distance was closed before the Stray could do anything else._

 _Asumoto brought his weapon down upon the rogue Devil, blood splattering everywhere as he buried it deep within her skull and twisting it hard. The only sound that came from the Stray was a silent scream before it came crashing to the floor, the limb holding Issei went limp allowing him to free himself and scuttled away._

 _The brunet's eyes were glued on the corpses, it's body motionless, eyes lifeless, and blood pouring out of it like a broken water bottle._

 _Soon the smell of blood entered his nostrils. It was horrendous! An unsettling feeling start to form in his stomach._

 _He tried to resist it, but couldn't._

 _Before he could turn away he hunched over and puked, spilled the contents of his dinner over the floor. His slow reaction to turn away gave Asumoto and Raynare, who just returned through the hole, the full show._

 _Raynare gasped at her boyfriend's reaction._

 _Asumoto sighed as he cleaned his weapon of the blood saying, "I knew this would happen."_

 _"W-what is?" Isse coughed, managing to raise his head to look at his senpai. His expression was neutral, unreadable._

 _"You couldn't kill the Stray and more importantly, this is your first time seeing death up close. You've never seen a corpse, or smell blood before. You, along with Raynare," he gave a look to the Fallen Angel, "are still too weak to fight someone of this power. Both of you need to train more. As for you Issei, death is always difficult the first few times, but you get used to it once you've kill more Strays."_

 _Issei looked away, his unsettledness increasing at being said he'd kill. Raynare said he had to kill, the supernatural world was dangerous and living without killing in this world wasn't easy._

 _You could be attacked anytime, and you had to fight with everything you had... and not hold back._

 _Though many tried to live as non-killer, they always ended up dead - sooner or later._

 _If you refuse to deal a killing blow during dangerous fights, if you continue to pull your punches while your own life is at stake, sooner or later one of your enemies would manage to take advantage of it._

 _This was an ugly truth._

 _That was at least what Raynare and Asumoto told him. Trying to avoid killing was generally a good thing. But it was only possible if you are in control of the situation and not in a life and death fight._

* * *

His train of thought was broken voices from down stairs, voices he recognized which caused more pain to swell inside his chest.

Raynare was home.

It was time to say goodbye.

Slowly he got out of bed and went to the living room - where his mother and father sat opposite of Raynare, her features showing a clam expression. When she saw Issei, she sent an apologetic look his way.

Issei silently made his in and sat beside his girlfriend, his eyes studying every detail in his parent's face. They looked so cheerful, they didn't know what was about to happen.

And this only made the pain more agonizing.

"Issei-kun, Raynare-chan said you had something important to tell us?" his mother asked, looking between the two.

When she discovered Raynare was his girlfriend, she was greatly shocked a foreigner was dating her little Issei. At first, she was mistrusting toward her. But overtime she, like her husband, had grown fond of the ravenette. She always had positive things to say, such as how he always makes her feel special, and paid for dates they had, and helping her with homework.

She also had a positive impact on their son. He was always smiling, not that goofy perverted one, but a real smile. A smile that showed he was in love and glad to be.

And it made her happy.

Her darling Issei finally found someone who loved him for the kind caring boy he truly is.

Issei blinked a couple times and looked away, unsure of what to say. What could he say!? This might be the last time he sees them!

The last time he sees them…

Issei literally threw himself onto his parents, pulling them into a tight hug. They were more than a bit surprised.

"Issei, what's wrong?" his father asked, sharing a concerned look with his wife at their son's strange behavior.

"Mom, Dad - You've done your best in raising me and I'm so thankful for it. I've learned so much from you both and it has helped me grown through the years. I don't know where I'd be without you…I…I…I love you both!"

As he said this, his tears began to fall - what unsettled and concerned his parents even more - and memories of his time with them started flashing through his mind. His entire life...

Learning to walk.

Saying his first word.

Riding a bike for the first time - after his father had showed him.

Graduating middle school - with his parents sitting in the audience.

His hold on them tightened as more tears fell, he didn't wanna let them go.

Now they started to get truly worried.

"Issei, has something happened?" his father asked him.

"No, it isn´t that," he said. `Not yet,´ he thought, `but soon... and that is the reason I need to protect you.´

"Issei, sweetie, there's no reason to be sad," Mrs. Hyoudou told him. "Your father and I both love you very much. We couldn't be any prouder as we are to have such a wonderful son like you." She gently stroked her crying son's head, nearly the same gesture he had known since he was a baby.

"Your mother is right, son," his father added. "I understand you're going through that phase in your life when you think about girls and sex but I - we - are so proud of the achievements you've made in life. No matter what choice you make, we will always love you, because you're our son."

A long silence soon fell between the Hyoudou family, the only sound being his mother having started humming a lullaby. It was so soothing to hear - it warmed his heart, to know his parents truly loved him.

Soon his mother ceased her humming and then—

"Issei-kun, you're gonna be home alone for a while. Your father and I are going to Kyoto."

The hypnotization commenced.

His mother cupped his chin to force him to look at his parents. Both where smiling.

"Where not sure when will be back but will make sure to bring you some souvenirs for you and Raynare-chan," Mr. Hyoudou said, as he ruffled his son's hair.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dohnaseek silently enter the room, his face carrying no emotion at the scene before him. He was here to pick up Hyoudou's parents and take them to the safehouse in Kyoto, where they would be watched over at.

Thought he was hypnotizing the boy's parents, he still left a piece of their mind awake to say goodbye to their son. While he didn't have any children, he understood he'd want to say goodbye to the real them, not hypnotized fakes.

Taking his place behind then, he waited for the boy to say his final goodbyes to them.

Issei hugged his parents one last time before letting go and stepping away. Tears still falling, he managed to force a smile.

"I will miss you mom and dad."

"We will miss you too Issei. We will return as soon as we can."

And with those final words both were gone teleported to safety.

Issei stared at the spot his parents where seconds ago, feathers falling all around.

He dropped to his knees, unclenched his firsts, and sobbed. His moans of sorrow echoing through the room.

Raynare was at his side at once, laying his head against her chest while stroking him.

She knew it hurt Issei, but this had to be done, it would allow his parents to be out of harm's way.

"We both know this is for the best," she told him. "In Kyoto they will be save from Kokabiel." As save as it can be anywhere right now at least, she thought.

"But still, I am sorry that you have to go through this."

A few weeks ago, she had seriously considered killing him and not thought much about it, she remembered. She cringed at she thought what a bitch she had been back then.

And now he meant so much to her.

Nearly an hour passed before her lover's tears subsided, though she continued to comfort him.

"Ise-kun, they'll be ok. As soon as we stop Kokabiel, we will go to Kyoto and bring them home."

But her boyfriend was still silent. He still wore that sorrowful expression and it hurt her to see him this way. He couldn´t shake off his fears that maybe Kokabiel would not be stopped. Or that maybe, he would simply not survive and never see them again.

However, there was one thing she knew that would snap him out of his sadness.

"Issei - I love you, you know that?" She said turning his face toward her and cupping it with her hands, her thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

"Yes," he replied.

As soon as he said that Raynare began to kiss him.

The brunet's eyes widened slightly at the action, but accepted it. He loved when she kissed him, they were so soft to feel.

She pulled away, her hands moving from his face to stroke through his hair.

"Ise-kun, I really do love you. Before I met you, I was cruel and mean. I only wanted glory and attention from Azazel-san. But I don't want that no more. I want you. Just you my Ise-kun. It hurts me to see you upset." She grinned at him a bit mischievously. "I want my adorable Ise-kun back."

She leaned in and kissed him again, with a bit more force behind it.

Issei could feel his cheeks warm at the affection his girlfriend was giving him. And it began to melt away his sorrow that consumed his heart seconds ago.

When she broke the kiss again, Issei grasped her shoulders firmly. Locking eyes with her he asked: "Raynare-chan, are you scared about going to war like me?"

Thought she had been in fights long before meeting Issei, she never experienced the horrors of war. So yes, she was sacred.

"To be honest, I am. I'm worried it could happen any moment. That's why…" She paused to sit on her lover's lap, a sultry expression filled her eyes.

"I want you to make love to me. Now"

….

….

….

"W-wha...?"

Issei felt as if he was about to die at heard those words.

All his life he had wished to experience the pleasure of sex and now, with war on the horizon, he would finally get to do it. Thought a part of him understood that doing it now then later was the better choice, he still nevertheless was excited to final have sex.

And he was gonna make the best of it.

Before he could act, Raynare pushed him down, her long dark hair falling around them like a curtain.

"Ise, is this your first time?"

He nodded.

"Then love me. Ravage me like you would in your dreams."

Ravage her like he would in his dreams huh…?

Issei couldn't deny such a request from his girlfriend.

Or would he ever want to.

He pressed his lips against her and flipped their positions, so he was on top. The brunet began kissing down her neck, while at the same time grinding his member against her womanhood.

The moans she emitted intensified his craving for sex. It made even more blood flow to his nether region.

When he reached her cleavage, he paused. Behind that top was her bountiful breasts she let him touch time and time again, whenever they were having one of their make out sessions. Now he would do more than just touch them.

Grabbing the edge of her dress, and bra straps, he ripped it off exposing her boobs to him - which jiggled at the action!

A feral look filled his eyes as he stared at his lover's boobs, before burying his face in them, rubbing, kissing, and licking every inch of them.

After some more kissing of her breasts, he moved her left one and brought his lips around her hard nipple and began to suck it like a baby.

"Kya! Issei-kun!" she cried out.

His sucks were slow and gentle as first, he wanting to enjoy the sweet taste of them before going full force on them.

He felt Raynare's fingers fiddle with the button on his pants to slid them off. But he wouldn't allow them, yet.

Issei applied more force to his sucking, causing Raynare's hands to be shot up to his head and bury his face deep into her tit.

Soon he pulled away to suck her other nip, adding a bit of nibbling.

"Issei… oh…. oh Issei! That's it Yes!"

'This is the best night ever, he thought while pulling away from her nip with a pop.

His next action was moving down to her midriff with he gave a much of kisses to, rewarded him with a fit of moans mixed with giggles by Raynare.

"Raynare-chan is ticklish I see," he said with a wink and applying more kisses.

"Nooo!" Raynare giggled while trying to push him off her stomach, but was futile. His tickles where too much.

After teasing her for five more seconds he moved down further, to meet a pair of solid black panties blocking his view.

"Now we can't have those getting in the way."

Before he could take them off, Raynare stopped him.

"Strip," she commanded, and Issei obeyed.

What once was soft flab had become strong solid abs and pecks that Raynare zeroed in on and licked her lips with excitement. She was gonna kiss those nonstop.

Taking his lovers hands, he guided them to his unbuttoned pants.

"Together," he said taking hold of her panties.

Raynare nodded and with a tug both lovers were rid of the last of their clothing, leaving their bodies exposed to each other to see.

Issei felt his member twitched with excitement as he stared at Raynare's wet pussy.

Damn, she got horney quickly, he thought while leading her to his bedroom.

Sure, they could do it on the floor, or on the couch, or even in the bathroom... But he wanted his first time to be in bed.

When they reached it, Raynare pushed him onto it.

"You stay there," she said while advancing slowly, her hips swaying and tits bouncing with each step she took towards him.

'You're so sexy,' Issei yelled in excitement, "I can't believe I'm gonna sex with Raynare-chan!"

Raynare giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm while gently pushing him down onto bed and climbing on top of him.

"Issei-kun, you've pleased me. Now let me please you."

Issei's eyes flickered to her lower region. Her pussy was positioned above his dick, they were inches away from touching!

"Raynare-chan, I love you so much."

Raynare smiled. "I love you too my adorable Ise-kun." Then she lowered herself onto his member.

She tried suppressing a whimper of pain as she slid his shaft into her.

"I'm fine," she said, when Issei's face filled with panicked.

She relaxed her body and waited till she adjusted to having her lover inside her.

Once so, she began to ride Issei. Her moans becoming screams of pleasure as she bounced faster and faster on his dick.

"Ahhh! Raynare-chan, you're so tight!" Issei screamed as he felt her pussy tighten causing him to grab her thighs and thrust deeper into her

"Issei! Oh god! Fuck your amazing! Ah!"

"Raynare! I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! Cum for me baby! Cum in me!"

Issei obeyed his lovers command, bucking his hips faster and faster till at last!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ISSEI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

Raynare threw her head back, the warmth of her lover's load shooting into her made her scream so loud, Issei nearly went deaf. Soon she climaxed a few second after Issei did.

The Fallen beauty collapsed onto Issei's chest, snuggling into it and enjoying the warmth it produced.

"That was wonderful. Ise-kun."

Issei breathed slowly to regain his strength, holding Raynare close to him. Never in all his life had he experienced something as amazing as that. It was as Raynare said, wonderful.

'I did it! I finally became a man!" Ddraig's host cheered in his head, 'As soon as this war is over! I'm gonna make more love to Raynare's sexy body! Oh I can't wait to see the other's reactions to this!'

He stroked a hand across Raynare's face, her beautiful violet orbs shimmering with love for him.

Screw having a harem.

Rias was out of his league, Akeno had her eyes on Asumoto, and Irina… she may have gotten hot over the years but not only was she on the opposite faction, she was just a childhood friend.

All his time spent with Raynare made him love her more and more and after the love making they just had, he only wanted the Fallen Angel. He couldn't live without her, he loved her so much, and someday, when the time was right, he would ask her to marry him!

Issei adjusted himself to have Raynare's head on his shoulder, allowing him to kiss her repeatedly. Whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips.

He truly did love the Fallen Angel and would do whatever it took to protect her.

Finishing his kissing assault with a long sweet passionate one, he broke away to breath.

Feeling his eyes getting heavy, the Red Dragon Emperor pulled the sheets over them and laid his head back to allow sleep to overtake him.

But not before giving one last kiss to his lover.

"I love you Raynare-chan."

"I love you Issei-kun."

 **End**

 **Their you have it folks! Issei finally became a man! Hope you Raynare fans enjoyed that lemon. Will more lemons be written? Let see.**

 **If you liked this chapter? Let me know in the comment section.**

 **Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_I should tell you that I'm a fan of the Hamilton musical and I had seen a lot of different Disney versions of who was who and that got me thinking of which DXD character was casted in the musical and this is the list._**

 ** _Issei - Alexander_**

 ** _Kiba-Laurence_**

 ** _Sirzechs-Lafayette_**

 ** _Akeno-Angelica_**

 ** _Rias- Eliza_**

 ** _Asia -Peggy_**

 ** _Sairaorg - Hercules_**

 ** _Azazel-Washington_**

 ** _Raynare-Maria_**

 ** _Vali-Burr_**

 ** _Saji-Phillip_**

 ** _Baraqiel-Madison_**

 ** _Riser-Jefferson_**

 ** _Freed- James Reynolds_**

 ** _What do you think? If you have your own version who would you cast?_**

* * *

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 19**

"You sure you have to go?"

"I must. I have to help my friends," Akeno responded.

She was sitting opposite of her aunt, the only light illuminating the room was the setting sun outside.

Five hours had passed since the meeting ending and Akeno already was planning to go back to Kuoh. As much as she wanted to spend more time with her relative, stopping Kokabiel's war - if there was even a chance for her to help in that - was more important.

Her disappointment in the clan leaders still lingered in her mind. She couldn't believe how zealous they were about staying out of Supernatural affairs.

That they would leave Japan, the country they swore to protect, to burn under Kokabiel's ambitions for death and chaos.

She knew her aunt and uncle and many other wishes to partake in forming an alliance, but their desire to help was vetoed by the other clan heads.

"I'm so sorry, Akeno-chan. I know you wanted us to help but—"

"It's fine," Akeno cut in, though her tone had a hint of defeat in it.

The clan heads are the law and what they say we must obeyed.

Akeno however, had decided she would not follow such a law. Not if they made idiotic and short-sighted decisions like this.

She refused to just look the other way while Kokabiel was realizing his schemes.

No, she would do what she could to help and fight to protect Japan from him.

Another reason she had to go back to Kuoh was...

she was the shrine maiden of Kuoh, and even if it wasn´t from evil spirits dwelling within the town, she had the duty to protect it.

She would do whatever she could. Even if it meant working with him - Baraquiel - and the other Fallen Angels, she thought bitterly.

But that also meant she had to return quickly.

There was no telling how long Kokabiel and his allies would be waiting to strike.

She had to get back to Kuoh as soon as possible.

"I can't stop you from going but please be safe out there. And…" She paused for a breath, before looking her niece in the eye with a serious expression, "use your full power. You're true power."

Akeno looked away, knowing what she meant. This was always told by her uncle, it didn't need to be said by her aunt now.

"She's right, Akeno."

Shuzaku looked over her shoulder to see her brother in the doorway, a stern expression on his face.

"Neither of us can stop you from fighting. But this is your first-time experiencing war and I won't have my niece going in at half strength. You must use what you hate Akeno. You must you're Holy Lightning. You can't keep denying who you are Akeno. I've told you a thousand times but that is the one piece of wisdom you refuse to acknowledge."

"And I told you I won't use that disgusting power. I refuse to acknowledge that side of me."

But by the look in his eye, Shuzaku saw her brother wasn't going to back down from this argument.

"That 'disgusting power' could save your life. I have told you this on the phone and I am telling you again, Baraquiel being a Fallen had nothing to do with his personal failures or mistakes... his powers had even less. All you do is limit yourself out of misplaced blame and - to say it frankly, scapegoating - and bringing yourself and others in even greater danger."

Shuzaku could barely believe that her brother was talking to Akeno like that. But she admitted, maybe it was right so. This had been going on with their niece for far too long and maybe she needed a wake-up call.

"You have your father's power, power that has nothing to do with what happened to Shuri," Iwamatsu stated. "Combine it with your Shinto magic, and you will achieve something greater than any Fallen Angel. It will help against your enemies and more importantly, save your friends."

Akeno pursed her lips together, still refusing to look at her relatives.

Iwamatsu was right like always. Fusing her Shinto and Fallen Angel magic together would make her more powerful than she is now.

It would protect her friends…

It would protect Asumoto.

Asumoto-kun…

The night before and after the meeting she had dreamt of the reincarnated Devil.

Those eyes the color of steel seem to never leave her mind.

What made her think of him so much? Was it his history relating to the Shinto Faction, the kindness he showed her, the scars covering his body?

Perhaps the answer would come at last when this war was won.

What was she thinking of before Asumoto… oh yeah… fusing her magic. It was possible to perform the action; the question was if she would do it.

Akeno said she wouldn't use her Fallen magic but she had in fact used it.

The imbedding of Fallen Angel magic into Asumoto's weapons before the Rating Game against Riser Phenex was that moment. She had no choice at the time with the game starting soon. With no paper tags or holy water, her light magic was the only source available at the time.

Even after the Rating Game, she still used Fallen powers by teleporting back here and would have to do the same with Kuoh. It was the quickest way back since walking would take too long.

Her shoulder's slumped with a sigh. She could reject her Fallen side all she wanted - she had done it for years now - but in the end, she knew she would have to eventually accept this side of her.

And with a war coming, perhaps now had to be that time.

"You more like your father than you think Akeno. His powers aren't the only thing you inherited from him." Her uncle had a quite ironic tone in his voice as he said this. He knew his niece truly well.

Baraqiel's powers, and Shuri's beauty, weren't the only things she inherited from the Cadre and priestess.

One day, when she was out with her uncle, the pair were attacked by a Stray Devil. During that incident her hormone levels raised in excitement each time the Stray screamed in pain at her uncle's attacks.

When she wanted to hear more, she unleashed a barrage of spells at the already defeated Stray. When more screams emitting from the creature, her excitement began to change into something else.

Pleasure.

That pleasure was soon followed by laughter. When she had finished her torture of the Stray she looked back at her uncle to see him staring at her with a mix of uneasiness and understanding.

She even heard him mutter: "She really is just like you Shuri."

When they were home, her uncle had a very long talk with his niece about why she did that.

Turns out, her mother was a sadist. Meaning a person who derives pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from inflicting pain or humiliation on others.

She had also learnt that her father was a masochist. Someone who derives sexual gratification from their own pain or humiliation.

And she, as their daughter, inherited both those traits.

In short, she loved pain, whether it be on herself or someone else.

The former however couldn't be true because if she was a masochist, why didn't she take pleasure at being in pain about her mother's death?

She loved her uncle. But he was wrong. She had Baraqiel's powers, but she was like her mother; kind, beautiful, caring, and sadistic to her enemies.

Since her father was a masochist, that brought up the question of if Hazael was one too.

Doubtful, she thought - someone as evil as him was more like her, taking pleasure in killing.

Realizing she was wasting time thinking about it, she shook the though from her mind and face her relatives.

This won't be the last time we see each other, she thought determinedly while giving both a tight hug.

"Akeno, I know you'll survive. You are my sister's daughter after all," Shuzaku said, smiling proudly at her niece.

"Kokabiel is strong. Mind what you have learned. It can save you!" Iwamatsu encouraged.

"I know. And I'll survive. I promise." With those parting words, she summoned her wings and teleported back to Kuoh.

Finally, she was home. Now all she had to do was find Rias and—

"So, he was right."

…

That voice...

Akeno's face scrunched into anger. How dare he step foot into her home! He had no right to enter her domain! Turning on the spot ready to lash out at her father, the words she was about to say died in her throat.

A man with the same appearance as Baraqiel's stood before her. Except he looked much younger, somewhere in his early thirties. He had the same spiky hair, but no beard and his eyes were open, showing violet orbs.

His garb was a black robe made of silk with gold trimmings.

Akeno was no fool, she knew who this man had to be. He was the one everyone was talking about. The only other Fallen aside the former governor general to have twelve wings and powers rivaling Sirzechs.

"Hazael..." she whispered, a feeling of complete fear filling her. He was the one everybody was afraid of, even more than of Kokabiel. And he was right here. If he decided to kill her, she knew she had absolutely no chance.

"Hello, sister," He greeted her.

* * *

Majestic.

Beautiful.

Flawless!

Those where the thoughts of Asumoto, as he watched his old friend and familiar Izumi preform maneuvers through the air. The red on her tails made her look like a comet soaring through the sky.

Rolling to the side as if avoiding an attack, the hawk dived quickly and pulled up at the last minute, her talons barely scrapping the grass. She - just like her master - was training for the war.

"Perfect, Izumi!" shouted Asumoto as the hawk came back around and landed on his forearm. She chirped enthusiastically as he stroked the side of her feathery head.

After talking with Kuroka, the Queen begun to think of what to say to Rias when it was time to tell her about the Nekoshou Devil.

He thought long and hard on each word and even practiced what to say whenever he could, to remember them. It was easy and with that complete, he just had to wait for tomorrow to speak with Rias.

In the meantime, he'd hone both his and Izumi's skills for the war against Kokabiel and his allies.

The samurai knew his powers where nothing compared to the Cadre Fallen Angel. But the more he trained the better a chance he'd stand against him.

Besides that, it was not only Kokabiel himself, but also the Fallen he had drawn to his side. And with them, he could deal, Asumoto knew.

Or at least most of them, he admitted.

He wasn´t even sure how many High Class and other powerful Fallen were on the side of the enemy. But it seemed to be a notable number.

And the White Dragon Emperor of course.

But above them all was another name in the back of his mind - Hazael. Who was even more dangerous than Kokabiel himself.

Even though Khaos Brigade was a threat too, the war loving Cadre was the current problem. The terrorist group was simply aiding him with troops of the Satan Faction.

At least as far they knew, he also realized. There was no telling if some of them wouldn´t try to use the situation for their own agendas.

Devil's where after all greedy beings.

"So, Izumi, do you think Kuroka has a chance to obtain freedom?" he asked his familiar.

Understanding her master through their special bond, the hawk responded to her master's question.

"Maybe. The Satan's are decent fellows, so they just may abolish the false charges. That is if Kuroka can convince them otherwise. As well as her sister."

The hawk was right. How were you able to convince four of the most powerful beings in existence and a sibling, when you've been a falsely claimed as a highly dangerous criminal nearly your whole life?

But...

"It would be in their own best interest to listen," Asumoto pointed out. "Kuroka is strong. She could be a great help in the war." A thought came to his mind.

"Beside that - the accusations against Kuroka are mostly based on the idea that she had been driven insane by the use of Senjutsu. Wouldn´t the fact alone that she was here - able to reason and think logically, make this claim somewhat doubtful?"

"That alone is no guaranty," Izumi replied. "The Devils have believed her to be guilty for years. And they never had actually proof for the idea that she had gone crazy from the beginning. She had killed her Master. For the most Devils, that alone already made her guilty."

She was right, he realized.

The argument that they could need Kuroka´s help in itself was good.

But there was no guaranty that they - even Rias - would listen to him in the first place and not instantly go after her as a dangerous Stray.

They were all convinced that Kuroka was a murderous psychopath after all.

He knew Rias was the first he would need to convince. But how should he tell her about it? he asked himself.

Maybe if he could proof that Kuroka wasn´t crazy. But how?

Especially if he admitted that he had known about her all this time. How could he convince them to trust Kuroka, if they might not even trust him anymore fully if he told them this.

"It is better you tell them you have only known about her for a short time," the hawk stated.

Asumoto nodded. Yes, that would be better.

"But that would still leave the question why I had not reported her to Rias right away when I located her here."

Maybe if... then something came to his mind. What if it had not been him who had found her... Akeno, he thought.

He could ask her to tell Rias that she was the one who had found Kuroka.

With her talents and powers - not to mention her connections to the Grigori and Shinto leaders, her words would also have some weight if she were willing to attest that Kuroka wasn´t insane in any way.

The only question left was how to tell her all this and get her to go along with it.

Before that however, he had to wait for her to return from her uncle's. Which he wasn't sure she had done yet.

He should have asked for her number to stay in contact if something - like Kokabiel attacking - occurred. Then she could get here in an instant via her Fallen magic.

Akeno was Baraqiel's daughter. So that meant she had most likely also inherited his special power. Asumoto didn't know what exactly it was. But he was told this ability the Cadre possessed was created by fusing light and thunder magic.

Baraquiel, thinking of his power, had made the samurai think of the Cadre himself. Did he really abandon Akeno?

He sealed his son away, but there was a reason for that. Did that mean he also had a reason for leaving Akeno with her relatives?

Questions formed in his head – and since Akeno wasn't here yet – he might as well pay her father a visit.

Akeno's eyes narrowed as she raised her hand, thunder crackling around her fingers. She may not be as powerful as her brother, but she could try to defend herself until - or rather if - someone came to assist her.

The longer she stared at his face, the more he began to remind her of the man who had abandoned her.

Instead of dropping into a battle stance though, Hazael raised a hand in surrender.

"Please, there's no need for violence. I only wish to talk."

When he had discovered from spies in Kuoh that his despicable father had married a human woman from the Himejima clan of Shinto Faction and had a daughter, he was surprised, angered... and also skeptical, to hear this.

Only now after seeing her face to face, did he know it was true.

As he took a seat he studied every feature of his sister; black hair, violet eyes…

Hmm, besides the magic flowing through her, those seem to be the only traits she inherited from Baraqiel. The rest came from her mother, which explained why she was so beautiful.

He came to talk, Akeno thought as her glare on the Fallen flickered briefly into surprise. This was the least she expected to hear from him.

Suspicion filling her mind. There was no way he came just to talk. There had to be another reason.

"I can see you are suspicious of me. I truly mean no harm to you." When his sister, Akeno if he remembered correctly, didn't answer he pressed on. "I will answer any question you have."

As he said this he took a seat on the floor, legs crossed, and hand outstretched in a sign for Akeno to sit.

Akeno pondered the man's words. Of course, she had questions for him, questions he said will be answered.

Perhaps if she was patient, like Asumoto said, she'd get the answers she seeks.

Maybe I should do the same for Baraqiel afterwards, she thought while slowly lowering her arm cautiously and sitting opposite of Hazael.

"What would like to know?" asked Hazael with a soft expression.

"Everything. Let's start with... Who are you exactly?"

"I am Hazael. Son of Baraquiel and a mother I never knew," he stated simply. "I am the only Fallen aside Azazel to have twelve wings. My life in Grigori was one of peace and joy. Baraqiel loved me, at least once he did." His expression was nearly unreadable as he said this. "But he was rarely around. Not until I joined his side in the war."

"But you wanted to take over Grigori to continue the war."

"So, you've been told the lies by Baraqiel and Azazel. Typical of them to lie about me," Hazael snorted. "I did not try to take over. It was Kokabiel who did it. He just put all the blame on me by leaving evidence as proof of my false actions. Father," Hazael spat the word with great distain, "confronted me with Azazel and Sirzechs. They didn't even give me a chance to explain. I was forced to defend myself. When they subdued me I was sealed away, forever locked in that cell until Kokabiel finally released me and—"

"You're lying."

Hazael cocked a brow at the priestess words. "Excuses me?"

"You think petty words like that will make me believe you? I saw the wounds sustained to my father. I heard it was you who killed the Vice Governor General and now you plan to restart the war and take revenge on our father."

A smirk of amusement came over Hazael's face at that accusation. "Guess I should come clean. Yes, I did kill him. Yes, I was sealed away."

"So, he was right! You do wanna start a war with the Underworld!"

"Again, you misunderstand. It is not war I want with Devil's, but with our holy brothers and sisters."

The Angels? What did he want with them?

"Tell me Akeno, do you know how the Fallen Angels came to be?"

Confused by the sudden question, Akeno still answered. "Because Azazel fell from Heaven for sleeping with a human."

"Not fell - he was banished," corrected Hazael. "People say we Fallen where created by falling into our sins. But it is instead Heaven who created us."

"What do you mean?" Akeno was getting very confused. Why would he say the Angels created the Fallen?

"Falling is only a term that they use to make it look as if it was actually a result of our own doing. Instead it is just something decided by others.

While Baraqiel was out fighting I read about the history of our people and had discovered during my studies, that living in Heaven isn't the world of freedom people say it is. You must follow rules. Break any one of them, even the simplest, and your banished. Azazel wouldn't be the first either. As more and more Angels where kicked form Heaven, Azazel took it upon himself to round us up to form a new organization, Grigori. When word reached Heaven of this new group, some Angels chose to leave willing to join the ranks of this new faction which did not abide to strict rules as Heaven did. It disgusts me, Akeno. It disgusts me that the place known as 'Paradise' is in fact not such a thing. Heaven is ruled by a system of draconian rules, not freedom. Before we pulled out the war, I launched campaign after campaign against Heaven in hopes to fixing it."

"Fixing it….?" Akeno was not liking where this was going.

Hazael's eyes bulged a little, a hint of malice within them.

"Akeno, I want you to join me. Together we can prove the other Fallen that my goal is achievable. That we can smash the pearly gates down, destroy the Seraphim's, and make Heaven as it's meant to be… a world of freedom and independence! A real paradise!"

Akeno couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure, his goal to make Heaven a paradise sounded noble but… it felt wrong. Attacking Heaven and killing the Seraphim was madness!

Was this who Hazael really was? Was this why Baraqiel sealed him away?

If she survived this meeting with her step-brother she would ask those questions to him.

"Hazael…" she had to choose her words carefully, otherwise she may get obliterated. "you don't have to do this. You could avoid bloodshed and talk about your idea. There's no need for senseless violence."

Hazael smiled. "You a smart woman Akeno. However, the Seraphim won't listen to reason. They stand by their laws, no matter how restrictive, oppressive or pointless. So, I'll destroy their laws and them as well... and make Heaven free for all."

"Hazael—"

"I will spare your life," he said as all twelve of his wings - the color of pure darkness - appeared around his form, "in case you change your mind to help me. Which I'm hoping you will. If you don't then," he added, "… then I'll see you on the battlefield."

Akeno stared down her brother then blinked and in that second Hazael vanished, only leaving behind a few black feathers. Like she herself had done it not too long ago. He was gone from the human world, gone from her home.

Suddenly she started to pant for air. She did not notice till now, that she had been holding her breath until Hazael left. And who wouldn't hold their breath when a dangerous man, especially someone related to them, was in their home waiting?

She had believed the night her mother died was scary - being face to face with someone as powerful as Hazael was worse. Every minute she feared he would attack without a second thought. If he had, what would he have done… zap her with lightning, run her through with a light spear, or rip her to shreds?

Shaking her head of the horrible thoughts, she focused it on what Hazael said about Heaven.

She knew Heaven was where the Angel's dwelled. But she didn't know rules were applied to living there. Was that true? What about the lie of Kokabiel blaming Hazael for the first coup?

He had to be lying of that first one but still…

She needed answers. Answers that would only be given if she went to see the one man she detested the most.

She would have to confront her father.

* * *

Silver eyes looked at the building, the afternoon sun shining on the windows. Last time Asumoto came here was to get Asia and to kill that red eyed Exorcist she was with. What was his name again? He believed it had started with an F…?

Hm, it wasn't important anymore.

It was quite a sight for followers of Grigori to see the Queen of Rias Gremory with a hawk on his shoulder push the doors open and waltzed inside.

They stared and whispered about the samurai.

"That's Gremory's strongest servant."

"I heard he single handedly defeated a whole peerage."

As he walked further into the old Church, he began to notice it looked a lot different last time he was here. The toppled pillars and broken windows where restored to what they once where and everything relating to Heaven, including the cross, was gone.

"Quite the redecorating," commented Izumi.

"Ah! The Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six graces us with his presence!"

Asumoto turned to the voice to see Sahariel approach. Arms spread like he was going to hug him and a cheerful expression on his face.

"And how do you know my title?" the samurai asked with a raised brow.

"Word got around of a Queen single handedly fighting a hoard of Stray Devils and an entire Peerage. Azazel's been craving to meet you. Sadly, with Kokabiel making war he's too busy at the moment."

"Perhaps another time, Sahariel-sama. I'm actually hear to see Akeno's father."

The Cadre blinked. "Baraqiel? What business do you have with him?"

"Forgive me, but my business isn't to be discussed around others."

Sahariel nodded and led the young Devil to where his fellow Cadre was. Sahariel wasn't stupid. He knew why Asumoto was here to see Baraqiel.

He clearly wanted to ask his permission to marry his daughter!

Ah young love! He smiled as he remembered when was just like that. Head full of fantasy of being in love and marry a pretty girl. If Baraqiel said yes, and he hoped he would, he could give the samurai advice on how to please Akeno.

His eyes flickered to the hawk on the boys should. By it'd color scheme and shape, it was a female red-tailed hawk. He sure was lucky to have something as majestic as that to be his familiar.

As they walked Asumoto couldn't help but hear voices not far away. Straining his ears, he listened carefully to what they were talking about.

"You sure that'll work?"

"Do you doubt my plans? You forget that it was through my strategies we dealt heavy blows to your armies. This will undoubtedly help."

"If it is to be done then I will perform this task."

Now what could Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel be talking about? It was important by the sound of it but what it was he didn't know.

"Rias sure is lucky to have someone possess Twilight Healing in her Peerage. The ability to heal nearly any wound truly is incredible. If it wasn't for Asia-chan, I'd be walking around with a cast on my leg and arm."

"You're a supernatural being with magical powers. You, like others within the supernatural world, wouldn't need something like that when you can just heal wounds with normal healing magic. Sahariel, what happened during Kokabiel's take over? How exactly did it happen?"

A grim expression crossed over Sahariel's face. Why would he ask that? He was trying to forget that tragic event. Trying to forget how his fellow Fallen turned on him to have war that would result in the near extinction of their race.

"If you want to know, ask Baraqiel," the lab coat wearing Fallen answered as he opened a door he led the Devil too. Inside where two figures, one he recognized as Baraqiel, the other however was someone he didn't know.

Like him, he was Japanese, but with short black hair and pale grey eyes. From the look of his clothing he was dressed in grey combat shoes, pants, and shirt. Over that was a long black coat. Beside him was large black dog, a dog he had seen before and who went by the name of Jin.

So, this was Akeno's cousin, Slash Dog. Recently he had heard this man be mentioned many times by Azazel but never thought he'd actually see him in the flesh.

Jin turned his head at the newcomers, his movement noticed by his master.

"Baraqiel-san, forgive me, I hope we aren't intruding on anything private. Rias Gremory's Queen wishes to speak with you."

Both father and nephew shifted their gaze to the younger man beside the Cadre.

"As a matter of fact, we just finished. Whatever it is Gremory's Queen wishes to say to me let him say it," Baraqiel said, his gaze never leaving the Devil. Last time he spoke to him was when he returned without his daughter. He hoped Iwamatsu was taking good care of her.

Asumoto's gaze however, was set on Slash Dog. He locked eyes with him. Just by looking at his eyes, he could tell this man was stronger than him, stronger than his uncle possibly. At last he sent a nod to the human who returned it with his own before departing with his dog.

Akeno sure was lucky to have someone like him watching out for her.

When Sahariel left, Baraqiel spoke. "Why are you here?"

"I seek answers, Baraqiel-sama. Answers I believe only you can give me."

"And what questions would those be?"

"What really happened the night your wife died?"

A long silence fell between the Cadre and samurai, neither shifting their gaze away from one another, neither breaking their neutral expressions.

The silence was broken by Baraqiel's hum. So, this was why the boy came all this way to see him. To know what really happened to Shuri, to know why he left Akeno.

"Akeno holds great resentment toward you, Baraqiel-sama. She says you didn't protect Shuri and that you abandoned her. Tell the truth, did you really leave your daughter behind?"

Again, Baraqiel hummed before speaking, "It's true. I failed to protect Shuri. But you must understand things are not as simple as you make them to believe. I must explain why I wasn't there."

"Yes. Maybe you should explain why you didn't save mother!"

Akeno stood in the doorway, arms crossed under her chest and a nasty glare sent toward her father.

"So, you've returned," the Fallen said, unfazed by her glare.

"Yes. And it seems Asumoto-kun has chosen to answer my questions for me. Why couldn't you save mother? Why did you abandon me? And why would you attack your son on false accusations by Kokabiel?"

Hazael's story still plagued her mind and even if it was a lie she needed to know what really happened.

"What are you talking about?" Baraquiel asked, confused about the last part.

"Answer Asumoto-kun's question then I'll answer yours."

Asumoto immediately stepped aside to let Akeno in, his eyes flicking between father and daughter. Since she was here it was best to let her take over this conversation.

"And I want the whole thing," she added, "I want you tell me everything."

"Then I shall start from the beginning. It was two days earlier. Azazel requests my presence for a mission that was of great importance. While I had left you both alone before, I feared for both you and Shuri's life since I'd be away longer than usual. I pleaded with her to go to the Hayashi clan until I returned. She kept saying she'd be fine… and I regretfully believed she would be. Nevertheless, I still had this fear that danger would come for you both. So, I made sure to add multiple spells upon the house against whoever would come for you. That however, wasn't enough to quell my fears. So, I told Iwamatsu-san about it and he suggested forming a blood pact between us. He said should anything happen to me or Shuri he'd take care of you and I agreed to it. I went on the mission and tried to be as fast as I could to get back before anything happened. When I learned the protective spells where breached I panicked and rushed back as fast as I could before any harm could come to either of you. But as you know I was too late to save Shuri and you hated me for it. Since you wanted nothing to do with me I couldn't take you to Iwamatsu-san, so I left you in your aunt's care until I could inform him of what happened."

Violet orbs were left widened at the story.

So, this explained everything, Akeno thought - Baraqiel's absence that night, his leaving of her, her uncle raising her in his own clan.

Why he had done the things he did. She might not like it, but at least she understood.

It all made sense and… more importantly… Another idea came up in her mind.

"…it was Azazel's fault for mom's death…" her thoughts came over her lips before she even fully realized it.

"It isn't Azazel that's to blame," said Asumoto with a disappointed look directed at Akeno.

He cared about her but was getting fed up with her continuously pointing the blame of her mother's death into the Fallen.

"It is the former Himejima's clan head idiocy to not accept you, your father, or his marriage to Shuri Himejima. Azazel may have set in motion these events, but he probably had no idea what was going to happen. And if it comes down to it, neither he or Baraquiel could have expected this man to completely break tradition and kill his own family members. What he did went against everything the Shinto Clans believe in, so why should Azazel - or anyone for that matter - expected him to do it back then?

You know the truth, yet still you cast blame on the Fallen for your mother's death. If you want to cast blame on someone, cast it on the Himejima clan for the unnecessary death of your mother."

His words where nearly identical to what the Kushihashi's clan head said during the clan meeting.

 _"It was your former clan head´s fault for Shuri Himejima's death! Suou had broken the ancient traditions, not only by killing her, but exiling Akeno-chan, and trying to kill her too - twice!"_

She wanted to argue that it was Azazel who killed her mother, but Asumoto was right. It was Suou's fault - it was Suou's fault! He hated her father, he hated her, he ordered the murder of her mother!

Her head great-uncle was the one to blame!

"So… you sent Tobio-kun to make sure I was safe?" she asked.

"Only when you still lived with Iwamatsu-sama. After you moved to Kuoh, I knew you could handle yourself. I'm sorry for everything Akeno. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Shuri, I'm sorry Slash Dog spied on you."

Akeno pursed her lips together. She knew what really happened. So, what now?

It had still been years since she spoke with her father. Should she even talk to him? She understood at last why he left her. But would it make up for not seeing him in years?

Could this gap in their life she created from traumatization of her mother's murder really be filled with a simple apology? Could she still even call him father after so many years of wanting nothing to do with him? Could she really accept him back into her life?

…

…

…

…

…

"I forgive you... Tou-san," Akeno said with a low bow, tears formed in her eyes.

"No - I mean, it wasn´t your fault in the first place. I know that now."

Tou-san… the last time she called him that was when her mother died. She already accepted it wasn't her father's fault but…

"It - it is just… if I didn't cast blame… my mind would have broken. I'm sorry. I'm so weak. I'm pathetic…"

Baraqiel's answer to his daughter's sadness was not words, but a loving embrace he hadn't given in years. Tears filled his own eyes.

Akeno however was just standing there, looking confused.

"Don´t..." she finally said. "Sorry. It is just, it had been years and... I don´t blame you anymore. But, I... I just need some more time to come to terms with everything."

Asumoto watched on the sides. He really hoped that Akeno would accept Baraquiel back into her life.

But he also knew this couldn´t be expected from one moment to the other, especially from Akeno, who was still dealing with her problems.

He knew these two would need time to reform the bond they shared, but their where more pressing matters to attend, such as Akeno's question about Hazael.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but I believe you asked your father about your step-brother Akeno?"

His question made the high schooler separate from her father.

This touching reminder had almost made her forget about Hazael.

"He's right. Why do you ask about Hazael?" her father asked.

"He was here," she quickly answered. Keeping the Fallen's visit a secret wasn't a good idea. This had to be told as soon as possible.

"Hazael was here!?" exclaimed Asumoto. Izumi screeched and flapped her wings wildly.

"What happened!? Are you ok? Did he hurt you!?" Panic filled Baraqiel at this discovery. How did he not sense him!?

"No, I'm fine dad," Akeno reassured. Thought the fear of her brother still lingered in her mind. "He… wanted me to join his cause."

"What cause?" Asumoto asked, already not liking what she was going to say.

"He - he wants to kill the Seraphim and destroy the laws of Heaven," Akeno said.

Asumoto looked at the girl as if she had two heads. That was why the Fallen came here… to recruit his sister in a crusade against Heaven?

"That's why I asked father," Akeno continued, looking at Baraqiel. "He said when you sealed him away, you attacked him on false accusations by Kokabiel."

Baraqiel shook his head. "Kokabiel did no such thing. But it is true. Hazael wanted to conquer Heaven in the name of freedom."

So, he was lying. Nevertheless, Akeno had to know what really happened.

"The treaty to cease fighting had just been signed two months before. But Hazael wished to continue the war, his war against Heaven.

He came to me, saying now was the time to liberate Heaven from the Seraphim's rule. I refused, knowing such a move would not only reignite the fighting but reduce our numbers greatly. We already lost many during the war, I did not wish anymore Fallen blood to be spilt.

A month later, some young Fallen let spit about a plan of taking over Grigori and waging an attack against Heaven. I pressed him for more information and he admitted that Hazael formed this plan. I felt betrayed to know that my own son would throw away the lives of his fellow Fallen just to see his goal to take Heaven accomplished. I brought this information to Azazel-sama and he wasn't pleased to hear it. So, he, myself, Shemhazai-san, and Lucifer-san, went to confront him…"

Baraqiel seem to drift off then. His eyes looking passed his daughter, the memory of that day resurfacing like the sun rising over the horizon.

"I still remember the power he displayed that day. I never imaged how powerful my son had truly become. Three times he nearly killed me and three times he failed. When he fought Sirzechs Lucifer I thought it was quite possibly they'd shattered the Underworld itself. Thankful through our combined efforts, we managed to defeat and seal him away. Lucifer-san admitted if he fought alone, there would have been a slim chance of Hazael killing him.

So that's what happened, Akeno thought. That also explained why the Strongest Satan was so scared to hear about Hazael's release. This man, her step-brother, was very strong.

It seemed the only way to defeat Hazael was by having her father, the Four Great Satan's, Grayfia, and Azazel stand against him. Few people within the Supernatural world could to go against that many powerful opponents and hope to live to tell about it and she hoped Hazael wouldn't be one of those few beings.

"You all were necessary to stop him," Asumoto said. "That means the same kind of power will probably be necessary to stop him now."

"Yes," Baraquiel replied.

* * *

Another day and no sign of the Excalibur's. When would they be found? Those where the things Irina Shidou though while praying at the bedside.

Two days straight of nonstop searching for the Exorcist trio and even if with the Devil's assistance, they hadn't found any trace of the missing swords or of Valper.

Their only accomplishment where strange looks from the people they passed and getting a decent meal.

Aside the failed search, they almost lost all their money, when the brunette had tried to buy a painting of Saint John.

Before any payment could be done however, Rika-sama took the money and declared the painting was fake.

In Irina's defense, she said it would add some light to the unholy room. Still, it would have left them penniless for their stay here and had not been such a good idea, looking at it afterwards.

After the first day of searching, Saint Rika requested from Gremory that she allow the Exorcists to stay at the old school building, since the Church was occupied by the Fallen Angel's and felt disrespectful to invade the Hyoudou residents, even though Issei insistence they stay at his home... which Rika knew was a plot of Issei to see them naked.

So, she, Xenovia, and Rika-sama, each where now stayed in a separate room in the old school building, as `guests´ of the Devils. It wasn´t a thought that Irina liked at all.

What would the Church think of this? she thought to herself.

They were under the assumption that the Devil's and Fallen were possibly working together to destroy them.

Which was true, sorta. Only that it was the Old Satan Faction who were the enemy, not the new.

Perhaps if they were being told what was really happening, then this allying to stop a common enemy would be accepted.

But staying in the very place the Devil's called home was sinful.

They could have stayed at a hotel, but Rika said if the search took too long, they'd have no money left from their constant payment to the hotel. Which would leave them completely broke and by themselves right in the middle of Devil territory and even more dependent on them, until they had the chance to contact someone else from the Church.

That was at least how Rika had explained her decision.

Irina wasn´t even quite sure what to think, when she thought back on the events of the last days.

Though her partner was disapproving of this alliance with the Devil's, she didn't complain. They were just three Exorcist going after swords stolen by a Fallen Angel written in the Bible, plus war was coming so they would need all the help they could get.

Saint Rika was smart to suggest this alliance, but how was keeping the Church in the dark on this team up suppose to make things better? Did she think they would be cast out for joining forces to stop Kokabiel?

And what about the Angels? Why haven't they acted? Did they not know or care that Kokabiel was planning to start another war? If they fail, if the Underworld falls to the Fallen, then Kokabiel, and especially Hazael, would turn their sights on them.

The revelation about Hazael being Akeno-san's step-brother still shocked her. She didn't even know Akeno-san was a Fallen! All this time she had been under the assumption she was the niece of the infamous Shinto priest Iwamatsu Hayashi.

Her shock of this information didn't come close to the shock and pain she felt toward her old friend.

When she heard they would be going to Kuoh, she had been so excited to finally get a chance to see Issei again.

Of course, that whole ordeal didn't go well with the Devil's being around, and the false accusations, and Issei himself not realize she was a girl.

That boy could be so dense sometimes.

Then, weather it was fate or chance, Issei declared he was dating that Fallen girl, Raynare.

This…. was something beyond sinful.

It was blasphemy!

"Why did you choose her, Issei?" Irina thought aloud as she finished her prayer. A twinge of pain filling her soul.

Even still, after hearing it and seeing it, she still wanted to deny it. Her childhood friend would choose a crow and not her!

She could make Issei ten times happiness than Raynare ever could! She could be a way better girlfriend than—

`Girlfriend´… the word repeated in her head.

Her cheeks turned a shade of red. A tingling feeling rushed through her.

It was natural to feel jealousy. But having jealous thoughts of her childhood friend dating a Fallen was unholy! Why would she think that way!? How could she think that way!? She should be happy for Issei.

Was she just worried for his heart being broken? Or was she truly having impure thoughts of wanting him?

Whenever she thought about Issei-kun being with... her, she felt terrible.

But was this because his girlfriend was a Fallen Angel? Or simply because she secretly wished she were in her place?

She shouldn´t feel like this. As an Exorcist and Holy Sword wielder, her devotion should always be to the Church and God.

But Issei… she couldn´t help herself.

"No! Don't let jealously tempt your thoughts!" Irina scolded herself.

She dropped down to her knees and clasped her hands together once more.

It was obvious she needed to pray more.


	20. Chapter 20

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 20**

The summer winds swept through Kuoh like a flash flood. The warmth it carried gave the citizens of the town the imagination of wrapping up in a blanket.

And with summer came its holiday that all kids around the world looked forward too.

Vacation.

For those within Japan, it was known as Umi no Hi, also known as Sea Day, and even though it was a month away, the kids of Kuoh Academy couldn't wait to have forty-days without homework, lectures, spending time with family or lovers, and most importantly, hitting the beaches to soak up the sun and catch some waves!

But not everyone was looking forward to summer, nor school.

In fact, school was the last thing on the minds of the supernatural teenagers attending Kuoh. Especially with Akeno Himejima Hayashi.

Every day, any minute, Kokabiel's plans for war could succeed and they would find themselves in another Great War. However, even war wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Her thoughts kept drifting to the man she forgave for not preventing her mother's death - Baraquiel.

After final overcoming the blame she cast upon him, she tried to come up with a topic to have with him - but was finding it more difficult than she thought. So instead, she forgave him one last time then departed to take a walk around town.

In truth, even though she accepted him as her father once more, she just couldn't come to terms with the past yet. She couldn't bring herself to reconcile with him yet. She still felt anger for not being told sooner she had a brother or that he planned to have her uncle take her into his care.

In fact, why didn't her mother listen to her father and go to her uncle? Why did Toujou-san come to her!?

This topic was brought up with her uncle when she returned home after her walk to tell him and her aunt of what occurred. It wasn't that surprising to hear both where very proud to hear what she achieved.

But what did surprise her was Iwamatsu's reply to her questions.

"Shuri was quite the stubborn one, even to me. As for why I didn't come that night... you know why... I suggested forming a blood-pact between your father and I and led myself to believe Baraqiel's spells would be strong enough to protect you both. I was wrong and even now I think back to that day and feel so much regret for not making the right choice by coming to protect you both..."

It was clear in his tone that he wished he had been there to save Shuri. Nevertheless, he had come to accept it saying, "Destiny has a habit of choosing who lives, who dies, and who tell their story."

Wise as his words were, she had a strange feeling of adding them to a song…

She shook her head. This was no time to think about lyrics to write!

"Akeno? Are you ok?"

Violet orbs shifted to the side to see Asumoto giving a concerned look to her.

Like every day before today, Akeno walked with Asumoto to Kuoh. It was rare they didn't talk on the way, but today was one of those days. What

with her mind preoccupied by yesterday's events.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's troubling you?"

Akeno sighed. Talking with Asumoto was the better option than having him pressure her for answers.

"It's my father."

"Akeno—"

"I've already forgiven him Asumoto. It's just… I still need time till I can reconcile with him. I still don't feel comfortable around him or using my Fallen powers. But I know I should be doing both. We have a madman planning to restart a war and I'm doing nothing about it."

"Hmm," Asumoto hummed with a nod of understanding. "It takes time for the heart to heal Akeno. You will forge the bond between father and daughter once more. You just need more time."

'And now much time will I have till the war begins?' the priestess thought.

"Akeno, I need a favor from you."

A favor? What would this former human need of her? She'd do anything for him after all the help he gave her.

"What is it?"

...

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream rent the air making the duo wince. Who the hell was yelling like a banshee at seven in the morning!?

Rounding the corner, they saw Issei, Raynare, and those two human friends Hyoudou hung with, both looking as if they were about to die. Clearly it had to be very important, and erotic, to make them look like that.

"Ara. Ara. What's all the commotion about this early in the morning?" Akeno asked, her fake smile showing for all the world to see.

The bald one - Motohama, if she remembered - rounded on her. A blush on his face at seeing Akeno standing so close to him.

"This bastard—"

"Language," Asumoto interrupted with a stern look to the younger boy.

"—betrayed us!"

"Ohhh? What did Ise-kun do to make my poor kohai's so upset?" Akeno asked.

"He… he beat us…."

"Hm?"

"He had sex!" Matsuda exclaimed!

….

….

….

….

A mix of different reactions was the reply that came with it. Asumoto cocked a brow, Raynare giggled while snuggling against her boyfriend, who threw his chest out proudly as if he just saved the damsels in distress, and Akeno…

"Ara. Ara. Ufufuf."

Amusement.

"My kohai beat me in the relationship game," she said.

"Y-you haven't had sex yet!?" Issei asked. Surprised that someone as sexy as her hadn't gotten laid yet.

Akeno nodded. Her smile widening slightly as she stared at her kohai with closed eyes. Her expression was the very same she had the first time Issei met her, and it still made his skin tingle.

"That's right. I'm still a virgin." Then they flickered to Asumoto briefly. "I guess that means I better find myself a man and let him ravage my body~ Ufufuf."

At this point, Matsuda had passed out from blood loss at the imagery of Akeno going through his head, while Motohama was cursing under his breath at Issei for being the first of the trio to get laid.

"That's right. Yumma-chan and I had sex! I'm finally a man!" boasted Issei proudly. "It was so fun going—..."

"Stop!" said Asumoto, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'd rather not hear about your experience in bed."

"Ara. Asu-kun doesn't want tips on how to please a woman?"

"Akeno, as much you'd like to have this conversation. I really do need a favor from you. It's serious. And nothing perverted," he added with a sharp look to Motohama and Matsuda.

"It has something to do with my cat."

"He's got a cat?" Motohama asked.

"Yes, I do. Now move along you too," Asumoto ordered, his eyes flickering red as he made eye contact with the two perverts who walked off, with a slight droopy look on their face.

"Was the hypnotizing really necessary?"

"It was, Issei. Now if you'll excuses us, this topic is between Akeno and I." Gently taking hold of the priestess hand, he led her away from the young couple so that they wouldn't snoop in on what he was about to ask her.

"Asumoto, what's going on?" Akeno wanted to know, her eyes flickering to his hand holding hers. It felt so warm…

"This favor is very important Akeno. It's concerning my cat. Tell me, do you know of a woman by the name of Kuroka?"

He had thought long and hard on this the night before and felt this was the right decision on helping Kuroka gain her freedom.

Akeno scrunched her brow together, trying to think of anyone by that name.

Kuroka… Kuroka…

"I've never heard of anyone by that name. Why?"

Good! This would make it a lot easier.

"I'll get straight to the point. She's a Nekomata, a wielder of Senjutsu, Stray Devil, and Koneko's older sister. Branded a triple S class criminal under false crimes."

Akeno's face filled with surprise. Koneko was a Nekomata and had an elder sister!? Why didn't she tell anyone? And what about this false crime?

What had she done to make her that dangerous?

"Asumoto, start over. What exactly happened? Why didn't Koneko tell us this?"

If she was going to help she needed the full details.

"Well, Koneko was once known as Shirone. She and her elder sister where once servants to another Devil who tried to perform tests on Koneko to see how she could use Senjutsu. So Kuroka killed their master and fled before she could retrieve her sister. This caused some issues that led to near execution of Koneko, as well as her fear of using Senjutsu. She, like the rest of the Underworld are under the assumption that Kuroka went crazy while using Senjutsu."

Well that was quite a sad tale to hear of Koneko, but how did this add to Kuro—

!?

Oh…

"You've been harboring her ever since that incident, haven't you?"

Asumoto couldn't hide the smile. "You really are a smart girl, Akeno-chan. However, I did not know of what happened until I found her two years ago, stumbling on the outskirts of town in her cat form. I thought she was just a cat… until Izumi recognized she wasn't a normal cat. Next thing I knew she was talking and eventually showed her true self and explained everything to me. Since then, she's been living with me as my cat, Kurohime. Enjoying the life of comfort while hiding in plain sight and checking on her sister."

"So, what is this favor you're asking of?"

Asumoto stopped and turn to face the ravenette. So far Akeno had been taking this news quite well, now he just had to tell her his favor, which he prayed she'd agree too.

"I need you to say you found Kuroka instead of me."

"Why?"

"If I tell Rias this, she may very well sentence me to prison or execute me for harboring a traitor to the Underworld."

"No! She'd never do that."

"Not if she hears I've been harboring a criminal they've been hunting for years, who suddenly vanished form the world two years ago. All I'm asking is that you say you found Kuroka and suggest pardoning her of the crime."

Akeno shook her head. The problem with Kuroka can be handled differently without getting her roped into Devil affairs. Asumoto just needed to find a better way to solve this issue without involving her.

"I'm sorry Asumoto, but I can't go along with your plan of using me to convince Rias Kuroka's innocent. However, I will support it. I believe Koneko should be reunited with her sister and know the truth."

Well at least she supports the plan. That meant it would take a lot of convincing to the Devils.

As long as he kept calm and had Akeno's support they may achieve their goal.

Still...

"It will not be easy. Rias is stubborn and won't listen without a fight and Koneko may not want anything to do with her."

"We must try," Akeno urged with a confident face.

"And we will."

So, preoccupied in their talk they were the pair didn't realize they reached the academy until the shouts and cheers of Asumoto "fans" reached their ears.

"Its Asumoto-kun and Akeno-sama!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Look their holding hands! They are dating!"

Dating?

Holding hands!?

Looking down Akeno saw their hands where still interlocked together. This emulated a light blush from her.

Ever since her revelation of being a Fallen, and his reply of having no issues with it. She couldn't keep the former human out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about being more than friends with him.

With so much going on, she hadn't stopped to think thoroughly on it.

Could it be possible to be in a relationship with him?

Thought she was flirting with him all those months ago when she first transferred here to Kuoh, she wasn't lying when saying he was both very handsome and charming. The more she got to know him the more she came to see how kind he was.

His kindness was on full display when he said he would still be her friend, even if she was a Fallen Angel... and even saying her wings where prettier than his.

It had been a silly compliment. But for her, who was so insecure about her Fallen Angel heritage, it meant incredible much.

It was time to be honest with herself, she thought. She knew that she liked him, and more than as a friend...

... And she was pretty sure that Asumoto returned her feelings.

But she was a Shinto Priestess - and a Fallen Angel - and he was a Devil, if by his own choice or not.

It would be difficult. But if her mother and father, a Fallen Angel and human could be together, she was sure a hybrid like herself and a Devil could do the same.

A Devil striving to be human again, she remembered. Akeno had almost forgotten about Asumoto's deal with Rias to turn him back. And frankly, it was unclear how that deal would end. But seeing him interact with the red head more often meant this deal could end in Rias favor.

And if she won, Asumoto would lose his chance to regain his humanity.

But was that possible, could he even become human again?

Akeno heard that if an Evil Piece was removed from a reincarnated Devil, they'd die. This filled her body with fear for Asumoto. Even if his goal was understandable, she didn't want him defying death a second time just to return to the life of a Shinto.

If it did succeed, she would be happy for him. Not only would he be able to pray, but he'd probably try to rebuild what he lost…

Which meant he'd need a wife…

Though she was blushing, she couldn't hide the smile that formed at the idea of marrying him.

'If we had a child… what would it be like?' She placed a finger to her chin. What would a child made by them be like?

Would it have Asumoto's eyes?

Her Fallen Angel powers perhaps?

…her sadism?

It could be any of those things, or even everything.

"Akeno?"

The ravenette turned to the samurai when he addressed her. A look of confusion on his face.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just the heat."

Asumoto eyed her before nodding and releasing his hold on her hand. "Well, then I suppose we should get to class. Before I go, I should tell you, I've been thinking on what you said earlier about Kuroka."

He looked around before dropping his voice to a whisper as a means, so no one would listen in.

"You are right. This is a Devil affair and should be handled by Devils. I'm sorry for trying to bring you into this."

Her lips twitched. That's what he was thinking about instead of holding hands with her?

Guess it couldn't be helped. This ordeal with Kuroka was important and he was determined to ensure she was freed of her crime.

"No worries," she said with a smile. "I still believe Rias won't execute you. She truly cares about you, as well as the others. If you choose your words carefully, maybe you'll be able to convince her that Kuroka isn't a criminal."

* * *

"Asia-chan, what I can do for you?"

The bell had just rung to begin the lunch break and when Asumoto made his way out the class, the entrance was bared by his kohai and fellow Devil Asia Argento. The blonde only came around to deliver something Devil related. So, since she was here, Rias must want him for something.

"Rias-sama is requesting a meeting. All club members are to attend."

Everyone? That meant this must be serious.

Motioning the Italian to lead on, he followed beside while ignoring the whispers that began.

God, he hated hearing these stupid rumors. First, they say he's dating Rias, now Akeno!? This school had a bad rep with spreading rumors, some that were way too far-fetched.

Like the one of him and Kiba…

He still couldn't find the asshole who started that rumor! If - or when - he found the culprit, he would dish out Rias signature punishment; the thousand spankings.

Normally a simple lecture would do it, but saying he was gay and dating Kiba made his blood boil.

Never would he take a man as his lover. He was into the opposite sex. He loved woman.

But which woman did he love?

Every girl, no matter how pretty they are, was put in the friend zone - each having a good reason.

Rias may be kind and caring, but those where outweighed by how bossy, prideful, arrogant, greedy, and stubborn she was, which would lead to many fights.

Kuroka was beautiful too, but she was way too flirty and lazy, meaning she'd do nothing to support a relationship.

Asia and Koneko were both too young and didn't find anything in common with him.

Akeno.

….

What reason did he have for the shrine maiden?

He had none.

She was a little flirty, very beautiful, and probably the nicest girl he ever met.

Okay, there was her sadistic streak. But she seemed to have it under control for the most part. And nobody was perfect, right?

And then there was her hypocritical racism against the Fallen, despite being one herself. But it was looking as if she had mostly overcome that.

She just needed more time to come to terms with her heritage.

Oh, I almost forgot about her cooking, he thought causing a small smile to form. She had a knack with that, as well as tea brewing. The taste of that bento box she gave when he returned to the human world after the Rating Game still could be felt on his tongue. Maybe when this war was over, he could ask for another of those.

So aside those two issues, did she have any other flaw to her?

He couldn't find any.

While she may have flaws, like all beings, Akeno Himejima was the best choice out of all the girls he knew to have a relationship with.

In fact, the last time he had even thought of having a relationship with someone had been…

…the day his clan was exterminated by those bastards.

Noticing a shade of gold at the corner of his eye, he glanced at Asia, who kept looking at him from the corner of her eye, a tint of red was on her cheeks.

Out of everyone within the Peerage, the former nun was the least he spoke to. Even if it was now two months ago that she joined them. All he knew was what Raynare had told him about her; She was a nun, excommunicated and had the power of Twilight Healing. But why was she excommunicated? he asked himself. What sort of action could this, as Raynare told him, sweet and innocent girl have done to commit the church to exile and label a witch?

Maybe he should talk to her a bit, he decided. It couldn´t harm to know his fellow peerage-member a bit better after all. Especially since they all would most likely face live and death battles together very soon.

When they were outside and away from prying eyes he asked. "Asia, I'd like to get to know you better. What was life like before you become a Devil?"

Green eyes looked to the ground in sorrow. Cleary this was a sensitive topic. But he heard everyone else sad story so might as well hear hers.

"My mother and father abandoned me when I was still a baby. It was long till I was raised in a church. During my days there I gained the ability to use Twilight Healing. Everyday people would come pleading to heal them and I would. I was praised for my Sacred Gear - called The Holy Priestess. But then I was banished. Banished because of healing a wounded Devil."

"And so, they excommunicated you and labeled you a witch."

Asia nodded. "I couldn't leave him there to die. God granted me this power to save lives, not take them. I don't care if someone's a Devil or a God. I'll help them however I can."

"Even if their an enemy trying you kill you?"

"Yes. I want to help whoever I can."

Asumoto gave a blank stare before replying to such a naïve answer.

"You are very kind, Asia, but very naïve. Think before you speak. Do you really wish to heal Kokabiel? A madman who's willing to kill just to have a pointless war?"

He saw her expression turn unsure for a moment.

"If he were injured, defeated and no longer a threat, I would."

"And what if your healing him would give him a chance to recover enough to break out and attack even more people?" Asumoto asked her.

The uncertainly morphed into sadness as tears formed in her eyes.

He didn't wanna be too harsh, but it was true. Her kindness to help anyone could lead to more death and possibly being kidnapped and used as a healer for the enemy. Or worse, having her Sacred Gear removed - which would kill her.

"Asia," The former humans voice was soft now, "I'm only saying to be careful on who you help. Not everyone will return your good deed with kindness."

Asia nodded. She knew he was right. If she tried to heal Kokabiel she would be seen as a traitor. But as a follower of God and a healer, she had a duty to uphold. That duty was to show kindness to everyone. As the Bible says; `Thou shall not hate thy neighbor´. Or in this case, `thou shall not hate thy enemy´. Which she didn't.

Asia was scared to take part in a war. But she did not hate Kokabiel. She was sad for him.

Because he couldn't let go of the past. Because he would rather spill blood than move forward in life.

Even the Church, the ones who spread the word of God, couldn't let go of their hate. They showered her with hated just for saving a Devil's live.

Perhaps someday they would relinquish their hatred and truly follow God's way; love.

"You're right, Onii-san."

Asumoto's lip twitched.

They're was that word again.

Ever since the Rating Game, Asia had been calling him this.

Why did she keep saying that?

What reason did she have?

"Asia, why are you calling me Onii-san?"

Asia turned to her senpai, her sad expression instantly replaced by a bright smile. "Because you are my brother to me."

"No, I am not. We aren't related by blood, or relatives, or even race."

"I know that. But I still see you as brother for what you did for me."

"For you?"

"Yes.

"What do you mean?"

"Raynare-chan told me you talked her out of killing Issei. You helped her choose a better path. Which helped Issei to find happiness and help me have friends. You even helped Buchou gain her freedom to marry whoever she wants. When you said my life as a Devil would be better and that I would have friends. I couldn't refuse the offer because I never had friends at the Church. But now I do. Kiba-kun, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Ise-kun. All of them are my friends and it's because of you. You've help me adapt to my new life as well as change it for the better. That's I call you my Onii-san Asumoto-senpai."

Asumoto stared at the short blonde, her smile never wavering.

So, she called him her Onii-san. Her answer was reasonable. Their lives, especially Asia's, had changed for the better because of his actions. She saw him as her brother because of all the help he gave her, Rias, Issei, and Raynare.

Speaking of Raynare, surprise was his action at hearing the Fallen told Asa what happened all those months ago. Hopefully Rias wasn't told this, otherwise more problems would arise. Problems he did not want to deal with, especially since they had Kokabiel to worry about.

"Asia, you realize you should never tell Rias about this," he said.

"Why not?"

`Okay, here goes nothing, ´ he thought. It was better to tell her now and destroying part of the image she had of Rias, instead risking of her telling Rias at some point in the future.

"Because Rias had hoped that Raynare would kill Issei so that she could resurrect him and turn him into her servant," he admitted openly.

"You - you mean she..."

"Let's say Raynare is not the only one who had changed her ways since then," Asumoto stated. "But it could still cause trouble for everyone if Rias ever found out about this detail."

This calmed Asia down somewhat. She had known about Raynare-chan, but Rias...

"Don´t worry, I won´t say anything. Raynare-chan had actually asked me as well not to tell the other Devils."

That's a relief. Since Asia would keep the secret, he wouldn't have to face Rias wrath about sabotaging her plan to recruit Issei. Well, even if he did, he would not cower before her. He was a warrior and faced much worse than a rich girl throwing a temper tantrum. But he didn´t even want to think about what problem this revelation could cause for his idea to recruit Kuroka for them.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the old school building and when they entered the top floor they were met with quit a surprise.

"Tsubaki wha—Sona Sitri?"

The former Shinto follower stood among the Gremory peerage... and beside her a shorter woman with short black hair in a bob cut style, violet eyes, and wearing glasses.

This was Sona Sitri, Tsubaki´s King, third most popular girl in school, heir to the Sitri clan, and childhood friend to Rias Gremory. Behind her where a group of women and one boy. This was her peerage. What was going on to have Sona and her whole peerage here?

"Greetings Asumoto," Sona said while pushing her glasses into place, "congratulations on winning the tournament."

"Thanks. What are you all doing here?"

His answer was the appearing of a familiar silver symbol of the Gremory clan. Out of it came the Strongest Queen.

It only took one sweep over the room before she spoke. "Good. Everyone is here."

"Grayfia-san, what's going on? Why are you?"

The maid did not show any emotion at Asumoto's question but answered.

"I am here to inform you all of a plan Lucifer-sama, and Azazael have devised. As well as some troubling news."

"Troubling? What's happening? Are the Fallen Angels attacking?" Rias asked, worry filled her tone.

"That is the problem Rias-sama. They haven't attacked."

Everyone looked at the maid with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps I should explain. Before coming here, I was attending a meeting between the nobles the Satan's on what they should do and…"

* * *

"How could you do these things without notifying us Lord Lucifer!? Releasing your sister's dysfunctional Bishop? Forming an alliance with Azazel and the Church!?"

Sirzechs inwardly sighed. The Lord of the Bail House was a Devil he greatly detested. The man was the embodiment of the old ways; crude, selfish, prideful, and arrogant.

If he was like the Old Satan's he'd have obliterated him for speaking like that to him. But Sirzechs wouldn't stoop to that level. So, he would keep his composure, listen to his rants, and reply to them.

"You seem to forget our numbers have dwindled because of the Great and Civil war. We need all the help we can get in fighting Kokabiel."

"I have no objections about this alliance, Lord Lucifer but we must act! Four days have passed since Kokabiel's coup and no attack has been made against us! We must assemble our forces to attack first!"

"House Amon agrees with House Gamigin!"

"No. If we strike first will be seen responsible of starting the great war again."

"This isn't a great war, Lord Lucifer! It's a war about survival" yelled the Lord of the Zepar house. "Kokabiel has taken over Grigori, the Old Satan faction returns, and a terrorist group is on the loose with plans we don't know of. We must attack first."

"Lord Zepar," Asmodeus said with one eye open, "everyone. I understand your urge to end this issue as soon as possible. But the best offense is a good defense. If we commit our armies to an attack. It will not only make us the aggressors of reigniting the war, but they may lead us into a trap. Which would destroy our forces and leave Lilith open for an easy take over."

"Gentleman," the calm voice of Diehauser Belial said. "I think we should talk about the stupidity of the Church. It was the stealing of their precious Holy Swords that started this problem. This whole ordeal could have been avoided if the Church had taken precautions if the fragments of Excalibur where ever stolen. Then again, Kokabiel is a powerful being, as are the descendants of the Old Satan's. Still, even if the Church put up a fight in protecting the swords, they should have sent their strongest Exorcists to reclaim them or plead with the Angel's to stop Kokabiel. Instead they send three young Exorcists, two of which each taking along an Excalibur that should be locked and guarded. They clearly don't seem to take this issue seriously."

Many within the room, including Ajuka Beelzebub nodded at the Belial clan leader's words.

He was right. The Church was clearly not handling this matter like it should.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kuoh, the present Devils had quite similar thoughts.

"Well that is something I have to agree with. If the Church were desperate to recover their swords, they'd have taken this more seriously."

"Those agents of the Church also said if they fail to take back the swords, they'll destroy their own Excalibur's," Koneko added, remembering Xenovia's answer if they were captured.

"So, the Church is basically sending them on a suicide mission. If they fail, the Church still won't give a damn like they always do."

"How could you say that Kiba!?" Asia gaped with horror at the boy's words.

"Because Asia," the swordsman said, rounding on his fellow blonde, "they used me as a test subject, they kicked you out for helping a Devil, and they've sent three agents on a suicide mission."

"And don't forget the Crusades. Or the Witch Hunting's."

Everyone looked at Asumoto when he said that.

"The Church has done many terrible thing, Asia-chan. They've killed many innocent people throughout the years. The Crusades, as well as the Salim Witch trials, are just two of many thousand atrocities the Church and their followers have done in the name of God. However, they aren't the only ones who have performed wicked acts… Grayfia." His eyes flickered to the maid, then Koneko.

Grayfia knew what he meant just by the movement of his eyes. She knew what he was talking about and knew that nothing could be said in defense of that mass extinction.

"So, what exactly is this plan Azazel has made?"

"It is a well-conceived plan if I may say. It is risky however. Azazel says when the war begins, Kuoh will be switched with a rating game field identical to the entire town."

Multiple gasps were the response to the plan. What the hell was that man thinking!? It was a smart way to keep the civilians out of harm's way, but if it backfired there wouldn't be a town to protect

"He's crazy!" Rias exclaimed. "Theirs's no way the whole town can be transported to the Dimensional Gap. Could a barrier even hold something the size of Kuoh?"

"We have talked this over for quite some time and we believe with multiple barriers sustaining it, it should be able to hold."

"And how exactly will this be done without the enemy knowing?"

"Lord Beelzebub has been working to set up transports all around the town and will activated with the push of a button. It will only activate on Ajuka's command. He has been working long and hard on this project. He said it should be ready soon."

"Hopefully it'll be before this pointless war begins."

"So that's why we were all summoned here? Grayfia-san forgive me, but wouldn't it have been easier to just inform the four of us?" Asumoto asked, gesturing to himself, Rias, Tsubaki and Sona.

"This was of great important and needed to be heard by everyone," Rias said.

"Well, I too have something important to say. However, it must only be consolidated by you five," The samurai stated, pointing to Rias, Sona, Grayfia, Tsubaki, and Koneko.

Thought confused by this, Grayfia nevertheless ordered the room to be empty. When it was all that remained where the Kings, Queens, and Rook.

"I hope whatever it is you have to say is important Asumoto," Sona said, not happy she was missing class.

"It is Sona. And I need you all to listen before you do anything… rash."

Rias eyed her Queen inquisitively. What did he mean? Was he hiding a secret? If so, what was it?

She watched her Queen looked at them each with calmly. Then he looked around the room before going to the window, opening it, and waving down below to someone. Had someone been waiting outside to speak privately to them?

"She'll be up in just a minute."

"She?"

At that moment a black blur was seen rushing up the tree before diving through the window onto the floor. It was a cat. A black cat with golden eyes.

"Asumoto… why is a cat here?" Rias asked, her confusion growing by the second.

Asumoto inhaled a breath. He prayed they would kept calm and listen to what he was about to say. If they attacked… he was screwed.

Well… here goes nothing.

"This is—"

Before he could finish there was a burst of purple light from the cat. When it faded, Kuroka stood before them in her human form and wearing a business suit.

Huh, guess she took my advice to wear proper clothing…

"I'm Kuroka," after she said she threw her hands up in surrender, "and I come in peace."

!?

All eyes were on the Nekomata. Four of the five woman stared in surprise at the appearance of Kuroka. Only Grayfia kept her composure but was inwardly surprise. Last time she heard of this woman she had gone crazy from using Senjutsu. Had she regained control of her sanity?

"Asumoto, could you please explain why this woman is here?" she asked.

"I most certainly can, Grayfia-san. I found Kuroka two years ago on the outskirts of town. However, I did not know it was her, because when I found her she was a simple cat. It was two days ago that I discovered she was Kuroka by accidently stepping on her tail which made her cry. Not as a cat. But a human. I quickly apprehended her and asked why she was here. Soon we were having a conversation and after that she asked me to help her be pardon of her crime. So, I accepted."

"You—"

"In exchange she helps us fight Kokabiel."

A long silence fell upon the room. The only sound being the shuffling of feet on the carpet. He was really hoping they wouldn't flip out over this... which he could see Rias was trying not to.

Sona and Tsubaki where thinking on this, and Grayfia was looking between him and Kuroka with a motionless face.

Koneko's eyes dilated as they zeroed in on Kuroka. Her sister ears dropped in sadness. Her sister, her mad driven sister, had been living with her senpai all this time!?

Her hands balled into fists, a sense of anger filled her fiber as she sent a hard glare toward Asumoto.

Finally, it was broken by Kuroka.

"What Asumoto says is true. He wasn't harboring me. He had no knowledge of me until recently. I know you think I'm a criminal, but I've come to tell you what really happened the day you branded me as one. I can tell you one thing. The story you have probably heard is, to say it bluntly, a bunch of lies. If you'll just let me speak to Lucifer and Leviathan, I can explain everything. And yes, I will fight with you, only if I'm pardoned of my crime of course."

"Grayfia, you are the strongest and wised of us in this room. Please let Kuroka be given a fair trial to explain her reasons. Can't you see she wants to be free? That she wants to see her sister again?"

Rias was surprised to hear Asumoto pleading. Why was he defending this criminal? How could he sympathize with this woman!?

Asumoto looked to his master. She really did look pissed. As if she had been betrayed by not being told this sooner.

"I hope your explanation is good enough to be freed of your crime Kuroka-san," Tsubaki said, her face nor tone showing resentment at all.

Like her master, she thought it was best to understand the whole situation than jump halfway in.

Her gaze shifted to Asumoto. She couldn't find a reason to be mad at him for this. Kuroka was said to be very powerful and that was proven minutes ago. Nobody could even sense her power when she was a cat.

"Will you call Lucifer and Leviathan-sama now Grayfia?" Asumoto addressed her.

"Yes, I think there is no reason to delay this," she said.

Stepping away a few feet she raised a hand to her ear to contact her master.

"Why do you have to bring my sister into this?" Sona asked.

It wasn't that she hated her sister, she deeply cared for her. It was because Serafall had a tendency to act like a child and embarrass her.

"Asumoto told me he knows the siblings of Lucifer and Leviathan. So that means he must know them," Kuroka answered, while adjusting the collar of her suit.

As much as she hated wearing the constricting outfit, she had vowed she would do whatever she could to win her freedom and be reunited with her sister. Even if it meant having to act like a proper lady, which she also detested doing. But since she was in the presence of the Strongest Queen and about to meet two Satan's, she'd put up with it. Even if she had the urge to pick her ear, lick her hand, or sprawl across the floor came to mind, she'd resist that too.

It wasn't long till a magic circle appeared upon the floor, it's light encasing the shadows in the room blue.

"So-taaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Out of the light came the former heir of the Sitri family, tackling her sister to the floor.

"So-tan, I missed you sooooooooooooooooooo much!"

"S-Serafall! Stop it!" Sona protested, trying to get out of her sister's bone crushing grip.

Kuroka was trying her best to suppress a laugh that she wanted to let loose at the comical scene playing out before her.

This was Serafall Leviathan? She heard she was powerful, but this… this was the woman who took the responsibilities of foreign affairs? She was acting like a child!

Childish she may be, she knew this woman could obliterate her in an instant.

"Come now Serafall, we aren't here to see our siblings," another voice, more masculine, said.

Kuroka's eyes shifted to the second person. So, this was the man said to be the 'Strongest Satan'. The brother of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer. He looked like Rias if she was a man. A strong handsome man.

"Hello Lucifer-san."

"Asumoto," the red head greeted fondly. "I hear you have apprehended the Underworlds most wanted criminal?" when Asumoto motioned to the side, his gaze fell upon the black haired Nekomata. He studied every feature of her thoroughly.

So Kuroka finally showed herself after all these years. In Kuoh as Asumoto's pet of all things.

"I hear you've come in peace. Is that true?" His voice was calm, but his body language said he was ready for anything the cat girl would throw at him.

"Yes."

"And why exactly are you here?"

Kuroka swallowed the lump that unintentionally formed in her threat before speaking clearly. "I would like to give an explanation of what really happened the day I was labeled a criminal. The day I was said to have gone crazy."

"Hold that thought," Sirzechs said with a raised hand.

He strolled over to Serafall and, with a casual grasp on her shoulder, pried her off Sona. "Serafall, you can smother your sister later. We have something more important to deal with."

"Oh yeah! That crazy cat girl!" Serafall said, throwing a childish glare at Asumoto. "Asu-chan! You were keeping her as a pet all this time!?"

He really wished people would stop shortening his name. It wasn't that long. First Serafall, then Kuroka, now Akeno. Who else was gonna call him that?

"He had no knowledge of who I was when he found me," Serafall rounded on Kuroka when she spoke up. "He only just recently found out who I was. Anyway, where getting off topic. I need you both to listen to me."

"About wanting your crimes to be pardoned. Yes, I know," Sirzechs said, turning his full attention to Kuroka. Though skeptical, Sirzechs would listen to what she had to say and make his decision afterwards.

"After Shirone and I lost ours parents," her eyes flickered to her sister who flinched and glared at her for saying that name, "we were taken in by a Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius and I became his Bishop. Under his servitude, I learned to master Senjutsu and Youjutsu. My magical power became so great that I surpassed my master in terms of magical power."

"And because of that power you went mad and killed your master!" Koneko shouted, her fists still clenched with rage.

Kuroka sighed, "No, Shirone, your wrong."

"Wrong!? You went crazy!"

"Do I look crazy to you little sister?" she asked her pointedly. "Do I act crazy?" She let her words hanging in the air. "Shirone... it is quite simple... you have been told a lie."

"Ladies please!" Asumoto stepped between them before violence could erupt. "We came to talk peacefully! Not fight!"

"Asumoto is right. Please continue," Sirzechs agreed.

He recalled hearing about Kuroka going crazy from Senjutsu. Yet here she was talking to them like a civilized person. Had she gained control over Senjutsu? Or had he been told fake news?

Kuroka bowed thank you in acknowledgment of the Satan's words. "Like Shirone said. It was assumed I went crazy from using Senjutsu. But that isn't exactly what happened."

"Then what did happen? Why did you kill your master Stray!?"

"Rias-sama! Behave yourself!" Grayfia scolded.

"I killed my master to protect my sister."

There was pause and then,

"You did it to protect your sister?" Serafall asked, surprise to hear this information.

Kuroka nodded. "Our master was a power-hungry person who would make even his servants and their families go through crazy power-ups and intended to use Shirone as an experiment to test the power of a Nekomata. That was why I was forced to kill my master, to protect my sister. Believe me if you want to not, that is the truth. That is why I killed my master. A move I now foolishly regret doing…"

Her shoulder slumped, ears flattened against her ear, and her eyes seem to haze over with sadness as she hung her head.

"I should have told you Satans of what was going on. But I was enraged with what he was doing to my sister… I was desperate to save her! And in doing so I caused her more pain!"

Sniff…

Drip….

Asumoto silently gasped. He couldn't believe what Kuroka was doing.

She was crying.

And those tears where real.

Not once in his entire life of knowing her had he seen this playful woman every shed tear before.

And he admitted it pulled at his heart strings.

"I didn't wanna hurt you Shirone! I… I was only trying to protect you! I didn't know my actions would cause you more suffering! I didn't know they would lead to you nearly dying! I thought… I thought…"

Asumoto was by her side, his arms wrapping around her in a comforting hug. "Shhh it's ok, Kuroka. Let it out."

Sirzechs cupped his chin in thought, as he looked at his fellow Satan. This was a most unfortunate and suspicious tale to hear.

They had listened to each word the Stray Devil said carefully. Of course, they were skeptical about hearing it.

But Kuroka had surrendered herself to give the true story of what happened that day.

Was it true?

It was told she had gone mad form the power of Senjutsu and killed her master. Yet here she was giving a completely different story of the event.

One where she protected her sister.

When he tried questioning his sister's Rook of the events she said nothing. Only sitting where she was in silence.

"Sirzechs-chan."

He looked to Serafall, her brow furrowed in thought, which was very rare to see.

"On the day Kuroka slayed her master, the only witness to see it was Koneko-chan and she didn't say a word of what happened. Not only that, Kuroka seems mentally fine. She has her magical power in control."

That did raise questions.

Pus, what proof had there been of Kuroka going insane in the first place?

From what he recalled... there was none.

Had they been lied to? Or perhaps it was a miscommunication?

"How would you feel?" His thoughts where broke by Kuroka's question. Her quiet sobs had subsided. But her tears, shaky form, and cracked voice was still there.

"How would you feel if you were in my position, hm? How would you feel if your sibling was being used as test subject for power!?"

Again, the Satan's looked to each other.

How would they feel of Rias or Sona was in Koneko's position?

They would feel the same emotion Kuroka did.

Livid.

Just imagining the sight of seeing his Ria-tan with wires and tubs covering her body made the Strongest Satan's blood boil.

Koneko, meanwhile, had been standing beside her master. Listening to the story her sister told. Trying to think back to that dreadful day.

Had she really been used as a test subject for their previous master? She didn't recall such a thing occurring, only her sister bursting into the room and slaying her master in cold blood.

But that had been a long time ago. In a time when she was still young.

When she was still young…

Releasing her clenched fists, she began to think back to that days.

"I believe her, Lucifer-san," said Asumoto, his grip on the black haired Neko never loosening. "I have listened to that story and Kuroka's over and over and I find it strange that the story, of the Devil's side, seems suspicious. A Devil goes Stray because of Senjutsu powers? I count that highly unlikely. Especially since Kuroka is a powerful user in the art of magic. Whoever reported the incident must have assumed Kuroka gone mad."

Gone mad…

Hazel eyes widened as a memory of long ago came, crashing to the front of her memory like a freight train.

"Get away from my sister!"

"Kuroka, you've gone mad!"

It was all a blur after those words.

`You have gone mad!´ This were the words of their master, weren´t they?

He had called her that...

... and then suddenly Koneko remembered clearer.

Years ago, when she was younger, a loud bang had just awoken Koneko form her sleep, to find herself in a room that resembled a lab of sorts... and strapped to a table with wires on her.

Hearing her sister and master's voice. Her eyes looked to the doorway to find Kuroka and made her eyes widened.

The pretty smile she usual wore wasn't there. Instead she saw unrighteous fury etched on her pretty face with magic swirling around her like a hurricane.

And it scared her.

Next, she remembered was being freed and watching her sister rip their master´s face to shreds... literally.

Blood was everywhere; the floor, her face, Kuroka's hands…

When she met eyes with her, Koneko didn't see the sister she loved.

She saw a monster.

A murderer.

A deranged killer!

She saw her sister's mouth move but couldn't hear her words. When she tried to approach, her fear took over and she ran from her.

She wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. To stay as far away as she could!

Hazel eyes began to fill with remorse as they looked to the ground.

All this time... she believed her sister went mad from Senjutsu, only now remembering that she tried to save her. And that she had only been frightened at her sister's display of power.

If she hadn't, then none of this would have happened.

Koneko felt so stupid right now.

Kuroka wouldn't be marked as a criminal, and she hadn´t become emotionless, nor be nearly executed, develop a hatred for Kuroka, and a fear for using Senjutsu.

The whole time she had been blaming her sister for everything, but it was herself. If she hadn´t run away... if she had remembered properly. She could have told Sirzechs the truth years ago.

She heard Akeno-senpai was trying to reconnect with her father. Maybe… she could do the same with her sister.

It wouldn't be that simple however. It wasn't like having a fight and not talking to each other for a few hours. It had been years since they last spoke, and it was because all her life she believed a lie that she unintentionally created by not speaking of what really happened and blocking out that memory.

`Idiot,´ she thought silently to herself.

It wouldn't be easy yes. But like every obstacle Koneko Toujou confronted, this would be beaten.

But first, she had to clear her sister's name.

"She's right..." Her words made everyone look at her, "She...Kuroka-nee-san is right. I remember now. Our old master, he strapped me down on a table and... Yes, I was being used as a test subject...and she saved me.

"You see? All this was based on a miscommunication," said Asumoto, still comforting Kuroka. "But the decision is yours to make Lucifer-sama, Leviathan-sama. I hope it's the right now."

Rias had been listening to everything. She had by now managed to calm down her anger somewhat.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

Koneko´s sister was not insane? She had not gone crazy through Senjutsu? And she had a good "reason" to kill her and Koneko´s old master. That meant nothing more than that everything Koneko had believed since she had joined her peerage was a lie.

But it also meant that she had now the chance to get her sister back.

Rias knew she should be happy for her servant and friend. But something about this situation just riled her up.

Why - just why had Asumoto not come to her right away? As Koneko´s master, it should have been her, who organized Koneko´s reunion with her sister, not him.

She knew the answer all too well. Did he really trust her so little?

Even after all those conversations and games, did he still only see her as an acquaint?

Were Akeno and Tsubaki his only real friends?

"Asumoto—..." But she was cut off by her strongest servant.

"Please Rias, save whatever you have to say after this meeting. Right now, I want to make sure Kuroka is pardon and reunited with her sister." He turned his attention to the two Satans. "Well? Have you made a decision? I don't mean to be rude, but as you know we must hurry this up. We do have a war to prepare for."

"I-or rather-we have," Sirzechs said with a nod. He turned his attention to Kuroka, who thankfully had ceased her crying. "I have thought long and hard on what you have said and what should be decided regarding you. While it's true you killed your master, a crime punishable by death, but it was a justly cause. A cause that nobody within the Underworld knew about nor could care for."

Kuroka frowned and readied herself for whatever the Satan would do.

"However, as I said before, you killed your master to protect your sister. And that is something I - as well as Serafall-chan - would do if we were in your position. When word gets out that you are here, the House of Naberius, as well as other nobles, will want to call for your execution. An execution I will not allow to happen. As I saved your sister from death, I will save you as well."

A tiny smile flashed across the red head's face.

"Kuroka. As of this day, you are head by pardoned of your crimes."

Kuroka could hardly believe her ears.

The Strongest Satan just pardoned her.

She was free…

She was free!

Quickly wiping away the tears of joy that were forming, the Nekoshou bowed to Sirzechs.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Kuro-chan!" chirped Serafall. Her emotions going wild with joy that Koneko could final be with her big sister. "It's true that we Devils purged Nekomata. But we would like to apology for that. Know that not all Devils, Sirzechs-chan, Grayfia-chan, and myself did not approve of the action and did not take part."

Asumoto flashed a tiny smile at the bubbly Devil. They made the right choice in pardoning Kuroka, as well as apologizing for their actions.

"There is one thing remaining," said Grayfia, finally speaking for the first time the Satan's arrived, "What of Kuroka? She is no longer a Stray, but still holds the rank of Bishop."

Kuroka frowned. "I promised I would help fight if you pardoned me of my crime. I didn't say I would become a servant, even if it's Shirone's master, I will not become the servant to anyone ever again."

"Then we have reached a problem; if you are not a servant to a house, then some nobles may try to claim you for themselves for power, or worse, try to murder you," Grayfia stated.

The high schoolers exchanged looks. That was a problem. If those greedy nobles heard that Kuroka wasn't crazy and pardoned, they would want her for her mastery of Senjutsu.

"Well, let them come, Asu-kun, and I will just cut them down," Kuroka said, a hint of laziness in her tone.

Amusing as it was to cut down more of those greedy nobles, Asumoto wouldn't contribute to that. There had to be another way to avoid bloodshed.

Kuroka didn't wish to become a servant, but she still did have those Evil pieces within her.

"What about trying to remove her pieces?" he asked.

Sirzechs looked at the samurai, knowing why he really asked that question, but answered still. "A curious question, Asumoto-kun. But Ajuka isn't available to preform something as dangerous as that. At least not until we stop Kokabiel."

Damn. So, the testing of removing Evil Pieces from a being without killing them was still unreachable.

If Kuroka couldn't be a servant, nor have her Evil Pieces removed, what else could they do?

"What about a pact?"

Silver eyes looked to Sona, her hand rubbing her chin in thought.

"Strays are free of servitude form their master and since Kuroka-san has control of her power, which is based on spell casting, she could form a pact with one of us as a magician."

"Nothing less of my So-chan to think of something as ingenious as that!" Serafall giggled, which Sona blushed at the praise.

Asumoto smirked at the glasses wearing girl. This was a plan he could work with. Pacts were a formal agreement between individuals or parties. While servitude was the state of being a slave or completely subject to someone more powerful. "A well-conceived plan by the smartest girl in school. What say you Kuroka? Will you form a pact with a Devil?"

A feral smirk made its way onto the black-haired beauty's lips. "I say I agree with Leviathan. Nya. Working under the guises as a magician wouldn't hurt. But I want this pact to be with Asu-kun." She scooted closer to Asumoto and winked at him. "I am his pet after all! Nya!"

Asumoto blinked once. Then twice. Then….

"Heh…hehe…hehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAH!"

He was laughing. A real full-blown laugh. Something everybody was witnessing for the first time.

When he regained his composure, he couldn't hide the smile nor chuckle that still escaped his lips, "W-Well call me a monkey´s uncle. This has to be the funniest thing I have heard in a long time.

"Yes well, I believe we should hurry this up. Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama must return to the meeting with the nobles."

"Grayfia is right. It is time we wrap this up," Sirzechs agreed, already preparing himself with news of Kuroka.

The pact was quick and simple, a drop of blood and the signing of their names on a paper and it was done.

The high school's bid farewell to Grayfia and the Satans and where now left with the only adult in the room, if Kuroka could even be considered an adult. The moment they left, she yawned and sprawled herself across the couch.

"Man, and here I thought you Devils were gonna vaporize me."

"I was considering it…" Rias said with a deadpan tone, one which Asumoto didn't approve of. "You've been living in my territory for two years under my very nose, in my Queen's house."

"Who I still didn't know until recently," Asumoto defended.

"Well, I actually meant the Devils who are "capable" of vaporizing me," Kuroka remarked snarkily. "Which you are clearly not one of."

"You..." Rias glared at her angrily for a moment, before she returned her attention to Asumoto. She admitted to herself, the Nekoshou had a point. Kuroka was far out of her league power wise. Even if she hated to admit it. Along with that she was able to hide herself directly under them, was telling of her abilities.

"Which reminds me." The red head rounded on her servant, a stern gaze in her eyes as she stared him down, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Did you even consider telling me this?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," Asumoto said. He had a feeling Rias would ask this and had prepared for it. "I had it planned to tell you of Kuroka. But since Grayfia-san, Tsubaki, and Sona, where here, I thought it'd be best to do it now than later. Now that that's out of the way, I suggest we all go back to class. Except you Koneko-chan, I think you should talk with your sister."

"Hey, you're not boss of this peerage!" protested Rias.

"No. But she should spend time with her."

"Asu-kun's right, Nya. Come over here so we can have some bonding time Shirone."

Koneko looked between the ground, wondering who to listen to. She did miss her sister dearly, and was grateful to have her back, but could still feel the uncomfortableness creeping up on her.

"If you don't wanna that's fine. Go back to school and do whatever you do there. As for me, I'm gonna nap on this couch. Nya!" Turning into her cat form, she adjusted herself into a comfortable position before dozing off.

Rias rubbed her temples as a tired sigh escaped her lips, "I hope she was worth the effort."

But it wasn't Asumoto who reassured it, it was Koneko. Who was showing one of her rare smiles. "Don't worry Buchou. She won't."

 **End**

 **Ya! Kuroka is now pardon of her crimes! That means she'll get to fight in the war.**


	21. Chapter 21

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 21**

"So that's why you weren't at lunch. You could have at least told me you were going to see Rias, so I could help!"

As soon as school ended, Asumoto was confronted by Akeno, who was attempting to be angry at the samurai for not notifying her of his plan with Kuroka. However, it wasn't intimidating to the former human. It was - all honesty - too cute to look away from.

"I thought it was just gonna be usual Devil stuff." Asumoto shrugged. "When Sona, Tsubaki, and Grayfia where there, I knew I had the opportunity to help Kuroka. I'm sorry Akeno."

Akeno smacked Asumoto's shoulder, still giving her pouty face.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he told her. "Well, as long as it has nothing to do with punishing me," he added firmly.

He was not going to let this girl take her sadism out on him.

"Oh, but I was looking forwarding to doing that for so long. Do you know how much I would enjoy hurting you just a little bit? Would you really deny me this?"

"Not a chance," Asumoto responded.

But Akeno wouldn't have it. "Ara. Ara. You're being very defiant Asu-kun. Keep this up and I just might actually punish you~" she announced to him.

"Go ahead and try, Priestess of Thunder."

But Akeno wouldn't have it. You're being very defiant Asu-kun. Keep this up and I just might actually punish you~" she announced to him.

"Go ahead and try, Priestess of Thunder."

The confident smirk and crossed arms where proof enough of the challenge Asumoto was giving the voluptuous ravenette. A big mistake he would regret once she had him tied to the bed and whipped.

"I know exactly what you are thinking," Asumoto told her grinning. "You shouldn´t be too self-confident. It could easily be that you might end up in that particular situation yourself... if you try to mess with me."

"Oh Yess?" Akeno´s smile brightened, as she practically purred this words in fake glee. "So, you promise, if you win, you will have your way with me? And I might be the one end up to be punished?" she asked curiously. "Maybe I should remind you that I am "both", a sadist and a masochist. So, you could say, I would win either way."

Asumoto nearly gulped at this. He knew she was a sadist, he wasn't aware she was a masochist too!

Akeno giggled at his reaction. While she admitted being a masochist, this trait inherited from her father was only now being thought of by the priestess. Truth be told, she didn't wanna feel pain again, unless it was done in a loving way.

And delivered by Asumoto…

"On a serious note," Asumoto said, regaining himself, "Grayfia-sama talked of a plan Azazel has." Doubling checking so nobody would hear, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "He suspects we will be attack so the former governor devised a plan to swap Kuoh with a Rating Game copy of the entire town, right down to the very landscape."

Now Akeno admitted she was more than a bit surprised. Could this even be possible? To teleport an entire town into the Dimension Gap? How could a plan like this even be hidden from the enemy? Moving an entire town would take lots of resources.

Not to mention it would take a huge amount of magic to swap the town with a fake one.

If it could be done, then she would be very impressed.

"Well, at least Kuroka can finally see her sister," she said happily.

Yeah… she could see her family again…

A twinge of pain hit Asumoto.

Akeno had her father. Koneko had her sister.

"I have no one…" he whispered-

His voice was so quiet it looked as if he said nothing. But Akeno heard him, and it pulled at her heart strings.

But it wasn't true one bit… he had her.

* * *

 _Asumoto remembered..._

 _"Tou-san~"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What was mother like?"_

 _"Well, she was kind, very beautiful, and smart, something you've inherited."_

 _"I'm pretty like her?"_

 _"No, son. You've inherited her smarts. You learn things quickly."_

 _"Ohhh… Tou-san, you loved Okaa-san. Do you think I'll find someone like her?"_

 _"Hehehe. Of course, you will son. And when you do, I'll be there to help you."_

….

"But you weren't there Tou-san…"

Asumoto stood upon the hill where the old Susanoo shrine lay watching the sun set behind the mountains, thinking of the last time he spoke with his father before…

"Before the massacre began," he muttered as his fists tightened.

He still remembered the symbol those murderers branded.

The cross.

Those who attacked his family had to have something to do with the Church. But why – why would the Church attack his family? What reason was there to kill them?

Did they know about his clan and - like with the Nekomata - considered them a threat?

Did the Church know about this? Or had it been an unsanctioned operation?

Maybe if he asked the right person from the Church, he'd get his answers.

He sighed while turning his gaze onto the old shrine.

When he parted with Akeno on their travel back home, he changed course to this place. Last time he was here had been when Akeno discovered he was a Shinto follower.

Wow… had it really been that long ago?

Before Akeno arrived, he never forgot to come here and try praying to the God of Storms.

He didn't blame her for his absence at the shrine – it was just things had become so hectic lately. The Rating Game against Riser, the tournament... and now Kokabiel's plan to restart the war.

Speaking of Kokabiel why hadn't he commence his campaign against Hell? Was he trying to gather more forces to overwhelm the Devils?

If he gained more allies from Khaos Brigade… Asumoto speculated.

No – he could forge all the alliances he wanted. The Four Satans, as well as Grayfia, and other noble houses could stand against the might of Kokabiel and his goons. Not to mention the Fallen Angels who were still loyal to Azazel... and it was clear that Heaven and the Church would move against them as well. What that warmonger was doing was suicidal, he was going to see the destruction of his own race by fighting.

One question that Asumoto had to ask himself... why did so many Fallen have to join his cause? What reason did they have for betraying Azazael? Did they not see they would be marching off to their deaths? Those who sided with Kokabiel would be shown no quarter, they would be reduced to nothingness.

Had he promised them that he could somehow gain the power to win against all their enemies at once? And if so, how?

If – that was the question that plagued the samurai's mind. Kokabiel had Excalibur fragments but what else would Kokabiel try to steal? If he got his hands on a top tier Longinus like the True Longinus or Annihilation Maker, they would have a tough fight.

Or worse… if he somehow managed to convince the Infinite Dragon God to crush his enemies…

No! If Kokabiel tried to ask for Ophis help, his offer would obviously be rejected. The second most powerful being in existence wouldn't get itself involved in something as petty as this. It didn't care what beings weaker than itself did. Nevertheless, Asumoto had to consider all the possibilities of what could happen. If, and that was a big _if_ , the Cadre did indeed manage to get Ophis to help, then nothing would stop Kokabiel from achieving victory.

When the war dose finally happen there would be no turning back. There would be no flight - only fighting. And with that fight, would be either victory or death.

Asumoto turned his gaze back to the sun, watching the last of its light fade behind the mountains, blanketing the sky in darkness.

With it finally set, Asumoto turned for home.

On his journey he passed familiar faces, students of school, teachers, and clients from his Devil duties. With how small the town was, it was easy to recognize everyone who lived here.

"Asumoto-san."

And visitors he met from time to time.

Such as the Exorcist approaching him.

Rika, accompanied by Irina greeted the Devil.

"Rika-san. Irina-san. What can I do for you?"

"We've been looking for you," Irina answered. "We thought you'd be with Rias-sama, but you weren't, so we have been searching all over for you."

"What for?"

This time Rika answered, with a sigh. "We have searched for the Holy Swords every day and found no sign anywhere, even with Koneko-chan, and Kiba-kun's assistance. Our search has been in vain."

"O Lord! Why do you deny us what we seek!?" cried Irina, her hand clasped together in one of her many attempts to pray to Heaven.

This surprised and troubled Asumoto greatly. They still didn't find the missing Holy Swords? Did that mean Kokabiel lead them on a wild goose chase? Had he lured them here for no reason?

No, there had to be one. Irina and Xenovia both had Excalibur fragments with them! Meaning he could take their Holy Swords whenever he wanted to.

Speaking of Xenovia, where was the blue haired Exorcist anyway? Shouldn't she be with them?

"Where's…"

"Still searching for the swords with Koneko-chan," Rika answered.

"I hope Kiba's behaving. He better have taken my order seriously. Each Faction has something important to them and those swords are important to the Church. He is directing his hate on an object instead where it should be, directed toward the man behind the project, Valper."

Rika brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "You are right, Asumoto. If he doesn't let go of the past, I fear his revenge will consume and destroy him."

"I fear that too. But…if that is his destiny, then we can do nothing but let it run his course."

"H-How could you say that?" Irina gasped.

"Because, Irina, we each have a destiny about us. If Kiba is to extract revenge and fail than that is his destiny. If I am to die in the coming war than I will fulfill my destiny."

"Don't say such a thing Asumoto-san! I think anyone can make their own destiny!"

Anyone can make their own destiny huh? Could that even be possible?

"There is something else I should inform you about," Asumoto told them. "We have a new ally on our side. It is someone who had been in Kuoh for a while, but without anybody knowing."

"Who are you talking about Asumoto-san?" Rika asked.

"Her name is Kuroka," he answered.

"The infamous Stray devil?" she questioned. "Wasn´t she considered the most dangerous known Stray? Why should someone like that be on our side?"

"Yes, the Devils claimed she was crazy - that she had killed her master for no reason and that she was driven insane by her powers," Irina mentioned as well.

"I know," Asumoto said. "But as it turned out, the entire story had been a lie all along. In truth Kuroka´s master had been performing experiments on her sister, who is my friend Koneko by the way, to use her powers for his own gain. These experiments were threatening to kill her. So Kuroka killed him to protect her sister. She had been pardoned by the Satans, now that the truth was revealed."

"I see," Rika said. "So this Kuroka is on our side now. She will be a major help by what I heard about her."

Irina made a sour face as well as she listened to this story.

"Yes," Asumoto said, "so don´t attack her when you meet."

"Don´t worry, we won´t," Irina said. "And we will tell Xenovia as well."

"You where Issei's childhood friend?" Asumoto suddenly asked as he began walking back home, motion the duo to follow. All he knew of the girl was that she was an agent of the Church and Issei's childhood friend.

"Yup!" Irina said, a big wide smile appearing. "I've known him since we were children. But you already know that since that's what childhood friends mean. Hehe. Anyway, I moved to England when I was 10 and began training as an Exorcist at 13."

Teaching children to kill people at such young ages disgusted the samurai. Yes, he lost his family when he was young, but he wasn't trained to kill people nor sent off on missions to stop a Cadre Fallen Angel from starting a war.

He sure was lucky to be a follower of Shintoism.

"And how is life in England?"

"Cold. Foggy. People think I'm European because of my hair."

"But you're Japanese like myself and Issei."

Irina chuckled. "They don't know that. What about you? I've heard you took on Riser Phenex's peerage and defeated Rika-sama in the tournament."

"Oh, I'm nothing special. I was reincarnated as Rias Queen and trained myself to be the best servant I could be. Which I did eventually." `Or better said, I trained myself out of my own pride,´ he told himself. It was not as if he had been particular devoted to Rias - or even trusting her at all - in the past.

But that was something between him and Rias and there was no reason to talk with the Exorcists about it.

"Yes, I did take on all of Riser's peerage, including Riser himself," he continued.

Irina was in awe, she never knew how strong this man was until now. Taking on a whole peerage and the third son of the Phenex Clan and defeating them must be quite the feat to accomplish. Could he possibly possess one of the Longinus Sacred Gears?

"As for the tournament. I'd very much like to speak to you about "ours" Rika. Particularly your attitude. Why where you being so rude to us? I thought you Church folk's where about peace and love?"

Rika smiled with amusement. "Didn't you hear what I said before when I first arrived? I only pretend to act that way to hide my true feelings."

"That's the stupidest excuses I've ever heard…" The samurai said with half lidded eyes. "Who pretends to not be who they are when they have nothing to gain from it? Whatever. Anyway, I do have something I must tell you. During the tournament, in our final duel. I heard a voice in my head."

The Exorcists gave their full attention to the samurai after hearing that.

"It was instructing me on how to defeat you. I guess you could say I cheated… but you did as well by using your Exorcist skills."

"Rika-sama!? You were using your powers to cheat in the tournament!?" gaped Irina at her senpai's actions.

The Saint's lips pursed together. Did he really have to bring that up? "Ok… so maybe I lied about that attitude change… in truth I let my arrogance get the better of me, since I never lost a duel. After your victory I realized I wasn't as skillful as I prided myself to be. But that's not important. What of this voice you speak of?"

Ah – so she was arrogant in her skills. Now she had a change of heart when he defeated her. Seeing that she wanted to focus on what he was talking about he obliged.

"Well like I said, a voice appeared in my head. I doubt it was a Sacred Gear. If it was I would have felt the power. I think it was something else."

"Have you heard the voice before?"

"No. Nor have I heard it afterwards the tournament. I just don't know what it was."

Asumoto's knowledge of the supernatural was vast and after he became a Devil it even expanded. He knew all the factions and species, and many Sacred Gears. But he just couldn't understand who or what it was that spoke to him.

If he heard it again, hopefully he would be able to ask it questions. If it was even possible to communicate with this `voice´.

When he eyes glanced at the crosses the woman wore, the massacre of his family flashed through his mind. He wasn't sure if these two knew what happened the night his family died. If they had any idea who exactly could be responsible.

But it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Do either of you know of an event four years ago?" he asked them.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked.

"Do… do either of you know something about the slaughter of a Shinto clan at that time?"

""The slaughter of a Shinto clan"?" repeated Irina, disturbed by the question. "No. We've heard no such thing of it."

Rika shook her head as well.

"No - sorry Asumoto," she said.

Asumoto pursed his lips then turned his gaze back head. They didn't know of it. So that meant he had to talk to someone higher up within the Church ranks, and if not them, then the Angels. That meant of course if the Faction of Heaven was even responsible... and not just some rogue group who was carrying their symbols.

* * *

"Here's to our new Governor General!" the voice of an Fallen Angel announced.

A roar of cheers was the answer to the tall, muscular, eight-winged Cadre who had made the announcement.

"Oh Man! I can't wait to kill some Devils!" he exclaimed, after taking a long swig of his ale and slamming the glass down.

The Fallen's name was Zion, and he was eager for war. All his life he had waited for the moment to restart the war. He wanted to get back at those filthy Devils and pathetic Angels for slaughtering so many of his comrades in the war.

He had hoped that after their take over, Kokabiel would immediately attack. Instead four days pass with no order to do it.

Why where they waiting? What reason could they have to wait? They had the numbers and would easily over power the Devils.

"It's best we plan this out, Zion," said another Fallen, with a bald head and blonde beard. "Will be going against two Factions, as well as some powerful beings." This one had been far less optimistic about their chances as he heard about the restart of the war. But he too had decided to go along with it in the end.

"We have Khaos Brigade! As well as Hazael! Those Devil's don't stand a chance against us!" Zion retorted.

"Maybe not," the other Fallen replied. "But we will eventual have to fight Heaven as well. And don´t forget the Fallen Angels who have sided with Azazel and his group."

"These fools will get what is coming to them soon enough," Zion exclaimed. "That coward Azazel had been holding us back long enough."

"Yeah," a third Fallen, this one a young woman, spoke up from one of the neighboring tables. "Always tinkering on his blasted Sacred Gears, while those Devil filths and the Angel´s lapdogs from the Church were still killing our people. And he was doing nothing against it. Hard to believe that we called that man our General Governor for so long," she said.

"Once he was the most sinister among us. But now he has become obsessed with those things."

"You say it," Zion replied. "But now this Sacred Gears will finally be useful and aid us in our war."

"That's right. With these Sacred Gears we will crush all who stand in our way," she admitted.

After the takeover Grigori was alive with action. Fallen Angels on patrol, executing practice drills if they are attacked, planning their assault on the Devils... and looting the teach building for Sacred Gears that could be used to obliterate their enemies.

Sacred Gears weren't the only things within the building. Their where blueprints for other schematics, such as cars with weapons, a machine that created copies... and, which all the Fallen saw as useless, a gender-swapping gun.

The copy machine was the only real value their new Governor General saw suitable. With a hundred of those, they could not only repopulate their race, but created a clone army that could crush every faction and take over the world.

Before such a thing could be created however, they would need the creator himself.

Sure, many within the technology department could create the basics of the machine. But Kokabiel was specific that only Azazael himself could make the perfect version. Once they crush the Devils, they would make plans to find, capture, and force him to make the clone machine. If he refused, then they could always find a Sacred Gear that controlled minds and use it on him.

"Remind me to thank our former governor for the all these Artificial Sacred Gears he left for us to use!"

The sarcastic words of the Fallen who shouted it where met with roars of laughter.

* * *

"So that's it then?"

"Is that a problem, Rias?" Sona asked her.

"… no."

"I think this works for us. Does anyone else have questions?"

"No.

"Nope.

"Nah."

Asumoto nodded as his eyes looked at the gathered group around the couch of the Occult Research Club.

The weekend had come at last and Rias had called Akeno, Issei, Raynare, Kuroka, Rika, Irina, Xenovia, her peerage, and Sona's peerage to a meeting about making battle plans if - or rather when - they would be attacked.

With so many people in the room, they had to move maps of the town and the school from the desk to the table for everyone to get a better view.

Most of the planning was done by Rias, Sona, and Asumoto. Once or twice someone, such as Raynare, Kuroka, or Irina, would join the conversation to give a suggestion.

Of course, Rias idea for a 'plan' was to fight them head on! And Sona said that was a foolish plan, if that could even be called one.

In the end the three agreed on a course.

"Rias, I understand your reluctant about this idea, but think of who or if we may face when we are attacked. It could be a group of Cadre or it could be the White Dragon Emperor or Hazael and Kokabiel. Maybe even Samael, if Khaos Brigade or Kokabiel should manage to release him."

Raynare shifted when hearing Samael mentioned. She, like Asumoto, knew who this being was.

"Who's Samael?" Issei asked, not understanding why so this guy's name caused trouble.

 **"I'm not surprised you don´t know of him. Considering you're the least knowledgeable person of the supernatural world in the room," came the voice of Ddraig within the gauntlet. "I will tell you, as well as those who know of him already."**

The Dragon cleared his throat before continuing,

 **"Samael was the perpetrator that influenced the first humans - Adam and Eve - to eat the Fruit of Knowledge and was cursed by God. He also is like the hybrid girl."**

"Don't call Akeno that!" Issei scolded the dragon but it was ignored.

 **"He's a hybrid Fallen. But he isn't half human, he is half Dragon."**

"So that's who it was…" murmured Xenovia. She always wondered who the snake was that corrupted Adam and Eve, now she knew. If she ever encountered him, she would sever his head.

Issei was surprised to hear this. He knew Akeno was part Fallen but… a Fallen Angel Dragon hybrid… where their other hybrids like that within the world?"

 **"From what you just thought it's hard to say. Hybrids are a rare species, but it is possible for mix breeding to occur, that's the Shinto girl is who she is. Her mother was human, and father Fallen. Anyway, I must warn you, all of you, that God's curse upon Samael is dangerous, especially to my partner since I'm part of him. This curse is deadly to Dragons and snakes. Not even the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red can stand against it."**

The Red Dragon's words were right. Samael was a hybrid of a Fallen and Dragon and indeed have powers that could affect Ophis and Great Red.

"But that isn't possible?" Asumoto asked. "How could the two most powerful beings in existent be affected by a simple hybrid?"

 **"Think what you want human, but it is true. So, I leave you with this piece of advice. If you fight him, keep my partner as far away from him as possible. His curse is deadly, and no cure can fix it, not even the nun's Twilight Healing."**

With that the Dragon returned to his slumbering with its host mind scape. Leaving everyone to ponder his warning.

Keep Issei as far away from Samael as possible… that shouldn't be too hard.

"Right well anyway. Out of everyone within Grigori and their known allies, those are the four I can say I fear," said Asumoto to break the silence and keep the conversation going. "Their power is beyond any of ours put together. None of us could stand a chance against them, I doubt even Slash Dog could."

"Don't just Tobi-kun by appearance, Asumoto-kun," Akeno reprimand the samurai. "You forget, that he is one the strongest, if not, the strongest being in Grigori before the coup. Tobi-kun said he's the only one powerful enough to take on the White Dragon Emperor."

If he was, perhaps having Slash Dog here would greater the odds in their favor. But he said he had other business to attend to, so they would have to manage without him.

Thinking of Akeno's cousin brought a curious question to the samurai's mind, could he stand a chance against Sairaorg in battle?

"This strategy will work perfectly for us," Said Rika with satisfaction.

"Then it's settled," Rias said in a finalized tone. "When we come under attack, and we will, you all know what to do."

One by one the supernatural beings trooped out the building, while Rias gathered the maps up.

"Asumoto, may I have a word with you?" she said to him.

The brunette stopped at the question his master gave and moved out the way to allow the others to leave.

As soon as Sona departed and shut the door, Asumoto spoke.

"So, what's up?"

Rias took her seat behind the desk and folded her hands together. Her expression was serious meaning whatever she about to ask was important.

"Asumoto," she started, "be honest, do you still not trust me?"

He didn't say anything at the question, only staring at the woman who reincarnated him. Was this really a good time to have this conversation?

"Please Asumoto, I need to know. Do you still not trust me?"

Did he?

Did he really still not trust her? Did Asumoto even trust her to begin with?

"You want my honest answer, Rias?" he finally asked. When she nodded he answered. "Yes. I still don't trust you."

"Why?"

"Rias, you planned to have Issei join you without asking. Your idea of "recruiting him" was to have him murdered so you could force him into servitude under you. Sound familiar? Perhaps destiny has it you find dying boys begging to live."

This comment hit right home. Rias actually flinched.

"We have already talked about what happened back then," she said.

"But I am not talking about "me" right now," Asumoto replied. "It wasn´t just some `unlucky´ coincidence in this case. You "knew" that Raynare was walking around in Kuoh, you "knew" who she was and what she might "possibly" do. You could have passed her up, confronted her and warned her not to harm Issei. You could have reminded her that Kuoh is under your protection, including its citizens, Sacred Gear users or not... instead you decided to - well, sit on your ass - hoping for him to die. Who in his right mind would ever trust someone like that? You might not have left "me" intentionally to die, but this entire thing proofs that you would have been perfectly "capable" of it."

"I -... I would never," Rias stammered.

"You "did"," Asumoto growled at her, "how deluded are you? If your plan had worked, you would have added him to our little group. You would have told him the same bullshit about `caring about your servants´ and `treating them like family´," his voice was now dangerously low, "while in truth you would have been perfectly able to keep him from dying in the first place... but decided instead to "let him get killed"."

"I..." Rias was now out of words. She truly didn´t know what to say.

"And worse," Asumoto continued. "You ordered us all to do "nothing" as well. You knew what had happened to me. You were there when I died... and you "still" forced me to just stand by and do nothing when someone else could be killed like that. You dare..."

"Asumoto, I... I am sorry. I didn't realize... I didn´t think about how this would make you feel," Rias exclaimed as regret began to swell inside her chest.

Because of her plan for Issei to die at Raynare's hands and reincarnate him as her servant, Asumoto still didn't trust her. Guess she'd have to do like the saying goes, 'The past can't be changed, but the future can.'

"I won't do anything like that ever again. I promise."

A thin line was upon Asumoto's lips.

Asumoto's features softened at her words. At least she was sorry, but it would take more than words to make the Devil convince him.

"Then I'll have to wait and see if you're true to your word." Giving his final say he departed the room to... find Akeno at the stair way, which surprised him.

"You're still here?" He asked.

"You sound as if you don't want me here."

"No. No. I enjoy having your company Akeno. I just thought you'd be with your father."

In the days before the weekend arrived, the shrine maiden had made some efforts to converse with Baraqiel. While they were short and uncomfortable for her, she knew these talks where more than enough for Baraqiel. Especially since he was also usually busy helping with preparing defenses for the Underworld and sharing vital information on the traitors he knew, specifically Kokabiel, and Hazael.

"He's busy today."

"I see. Tell me Akeno, when you said Slash—I mean your cousin, is the strongest member of Grigori do you know why that is?"

Akeno smiled. "He is one of the top fighters in Grigori yes. Which I'm really surprised, even more so since he's a human."

Asumoto's answer was a surprised expression. So that's why he didn't sense any light or dark magic in him.

"Yup. I was lucky enough to sit down and talk with him. You could image the surprise I have with the stories he's told me and missions he's sent on. Tobio-kun said he's more of a… behind the scenes fighter but will fight on the frontlines if need be."

Guess that explains why he dressed like someone form the military. He was basically a black ops agent for Azazael.

"Do you know what his Sacred Gear is?"

"Canis Lykaon."

Asumoto nearly tripped down the stairs at Akeno's and stared at her in disbelief.

Canis Lykaon!? That was one of the thirteen Longinus! Another one. The cousin of Akeno, a powerful fighter, and wielder of a Longinus as well… just like the two Dragon Emperors.

"Now I really wished Tobio was here to help," Asumoto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while Akeno stifled a laugh.

"Ara. Ara. Are you saying the Priestess of Thunder isn't helpful enough?" the ravenette asked as she purposefully pressed her breasts against his arm.

"You mean the same `Priestess of Thunder´ who didn´t dare to make any move against her half-brother, when he came for a visit?" he teased her back.

"That's not fair Asu-kun." Akeno pouted. "You can't compare me to someone like Hazael like that."

"Not fair? You are right, it is not fair. But we have people like that against us," he said grimly. To think that we could take them without help from stronger fighters on our side would be crazy."

He said it would be crazy, but his mind said suicidal. While they did have Kuroka, who's power was said to rival an ultimate class Devil, they needed more powerful people. Like one of the Satans to help protect Kuoh. Even if the four Asumoto feared weren't part of the attack.

Perhaps he could ask for help from Sirzechs or even Azazel. If not... then they'd have to make do with what they got and hold fast until someone, anyone, could help.

* * *

He looked out from the balcony he stood upon, eyes fixed on the horizon.

Out there was the enemy.

Out there was some of the strongest beings.

Grayfia, Azazel, Sirzechs, and so many others where over that horizon waiting for Kokabiel to strike.

When the war loving Cadre approached him with the offer to betray Azazel and fight Sirzechs, Vali couldn't turn down such an offer. It was just too promising.

All that the current White Dragon Emperor's host truly wanted to do, was fighting the best of the best to show he was just as powerful. And now that a war was coming, he would get that chance.

"Ah. The White Dragon Emperor."

The silver haired boy glanced over his shoulder to see none other than the Fallen besides Azazel to have twelve wings.

Hazael, son of Baraquiel, was said to be very powerful. How would he fair against the twelve-winged Cadre? Vali asked himself-

"I've never had the privilege of meeting any of Albion's hosts until now. How does it feel to have the power of a Heavenly Dragon inside you?"

How did it feel? Vali had one answer for that.

"It feels exactly how it should. Powerful."

Hazael snorted with amusement. "Tell me White Dragon, why did you betray Azazel. What reason do you have to be on our side?"

"My reason," said Vali, a look of excitement filling his eyes, "is to fight the strongest beings in existence. Sirzechs Lucifer is said to be the Strongest Satan and his wife, the Strongest Queen. Those are just two of many people I want to fight in this war. Including the heir to the Bael family - the Strongest Youth - Sairaorg and my rival the Red Dragon Emperor.

Hazael looked at the boy with less interest now. That's why he was on their side? So, he could fight beings stronger than him?

What a stupid reason. The White Dragon was powerful, he could sense that, but the boy was no match for Sirzechs, or even him.

At least Kokabiel's goal was worth supporting. Even though it required restarting the war, it meant the complete takeover of the Underworld, and more importantly, the liberation of Heaven. And with that, Hazael thought, exactly the thing he had wanted all along.

Yes. Once they eradicated the Devils they could free Heaven from the strict rules of their light side brethren.

Soon... he thought - very soon - true paradise will be achieved for all in Heaven... and for the ones who right now no longer resided in it. But all that would change when they succeeded. The Fallen would take back their place in Heaven and change it into what it should have been from the beginning. The war Kokabiel had started would bring them into a position, where it would be possible for him to realize his livelong goal. So, he was following him.

* * *

Silence was the only sound emulating between the two as they walked the streets. Kuroka's eyes flickering every second to her sister, her emotionless face staring ahead.

It wasn't long till the news of Kuroka being cleared of her crime started an uproar within the Underworld.

While some where satisfied to have someone like Kuroka back on their side in these times of need, most where outraged by the excuse that she formed a magician pact with Rias Queen. And, knowing this would happen, Sirzechs gave an order, or rather threat, that should anyone try to steal Kuroka or murder her, then they, along with their house, would be erased from the history of the Underworld.

That threat was enough to end the argument. Nobody would dare challenge the Strongest Satan, unless they wanted a swift death.

Tempting as it was to go to Hell and say 'fuck you' to all those idiotic kooks and flip the bird, she had more important things to focus on. Such as fixing the bond with her baby sister.

"Shirone," she said breaking the silence, "I'm impressed with the achievements you've accomplished in your training. Keep this up and you very well might master Senjutsu in no time."

Koneko resisted the urge to punch her sister at that last remark about breasts. She didn't need to use magic for such perverted ideas. They would get bigger when she's older!

"Come on Shirone, can't you take a joke? Nya~"

Koneko made a 'Hmph' noise at her sister's question which prompted the elder sister to sigh.

"Shirone. Look, I love you ok? I just… it's difficulty showing it after so many years of being on the run. I don't know if things will be what they use to but I'm still grateful to have you back."

Koneko chewed the inside of her lip as she listened to her sister's words. Unsure of how to respond.

Then at last, after a moment of silence she found what to say.

"I know… I should be saying sorry. All these years I hated you because of a false belief of you going mad from using Senjutsu. Now I see I was wrong and that you were just doing what an elder sister should do… It… It's all my fault this happened. It's my fault we were separated!"

She didn't mean to raise her voice, but the guilt she felt towards herself for locking away the memory of Kuroka saving her couldn't be avoided this time.

"I…" She tightened her fists and looked away, refusing to show tears. "I should have done something! It's my fault you were branded a criminal! My fault for fearing Senjutsu!"

The briefest look of sadness flashed across Kuroka's face. Did Shirone really feel this way about herself? She blamed herself for thinking she went crazy? That she had been the one to cause her to become one of the most wanted targets in the Underworld?

It most certainly was not!

Slowly, she reached a hand out and placed it upon her shoulder, making the younger Nekomata look back.

Kuroka forced as much of a gentle smile as she could. She wasn't good with this kind of stuff, but for her sister she'd do her best to comfort her.

"Shirone, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I said the day my name was cleared? I was panicking and enraged that you were being used as a test subject making me not think straight. All my attention was on saving you. I didn't stop to think of telling the Satans of what was happening. In fact, I should be sorry. I was the one who killed our master in a desperate and rage filled attempt to save you and didn´t think about the consequences afterwards."

"Kuroka…"

"I won't let any more harm come to you."

Then she pulled Koneko into a hug. Her hands gently rubbing her back.

The younger cat-Yokai was a bit surprised. Her sister had not actually hugged her in years. In the short time since her return, she had kept a distance. Like she had said, it was not easy after being separated for years.

"Stop blaming yourself," Kuroka said to her.

Koneko than began to hug her back.

"Thank you, Onee-san. am glad that we are back together too."

* * *

East. The direction he kept his eyes focused on.

East was where he would go.

East was what he so long desired after losing the Civil War.

Out to the East was…

"Lilith…" he said loud...the name of the capital of the Underworld.

His eyes flickered to the left. Beside him was the descendent of Asmodeus, Creuserey, his eyes narrowed like always. "The Old Satans are coming to liberate you."

Yes, they were coming to free the old capital from those peace-loving false Satans.

His fist tightened in anger at thinking of those four idiots.

How dare they use the old Satan names as titles! It was a disgrace to those loyal to him, Shalba! The true Beelzebub!

He had wait for thousands of years to see it again and now, thanks to this alliance with the Fallen Angels, along with their spy on the inside, he could finally see that glorious city once more and walk its streets once they crush the new rulers.

If he were a weaker man, he'd be weeping at getting to go back to Lilith. But war had turned him into a battle-hardened warrior. With the intention of finding and killing every single one of nobles who sided with the Anti Satan Faction, especially that traitorous bitch Grayfia.

How could someone as powerful and merciless betray them, for a man of all things!? She, along with all those who also betrayed them would burn!

However, as much as he wanted to kill that silver haired bitch, he would stay his hand from spilling her blood. Unless he wished to face the wrath of Euclid Lucifuge.

Perhaps he could convince her to come back to their side, if not… then he'd have no choice but to kill her.

Hopefully her brother would understand, hopefully.

"Just you wait Falbium…" Creuserey growled, "I'll find you and kill you…"

"That is if our spy hasn't done it yet," a new voice added in.

Katerea, beautiful and deadly, joined her fellow Satan's while pushing her glasses into place.

"He has been working long and hard to help exploit a weakness in their defenses, as well as remove key figures. That's why our invasion was postponed. I heard the Satans refused the noble houses demands to launch an offense by themselves."

"A stupid move," said Shalba. "Those Lord and Ladies of their houses are such fools for siding with the enemy. They only wished to save themselves from being slaughtered. Like that coward Allister Bael."

Katerea laughed. "I heard he exiled his wife for giving birth to a defected first-born son, whom he called a failure for not having the Bael clans Power of Destruction. And yet the same boy has become such a strong and handsome young man."

"As have I," Shalba said with a tug at the lips.

He could already image that fool begging to be spared by joining the Old Satans. He would give him none.

"What of our spies in Kuoh?"

"They say Azazael has devised a plan to teleport the whole town into a Rating Game."

Beelzebub's eyes briefly widened. Really? He never expected less from the tactical genius Azazel, but it would fail.

"Tell our spies to find a way to sabotage that plan. If our allies wish to achieve their plan then it must be done in the human world, not in a Rating Game."

"What of our plan of attack?" Creuserey asked, his patients running thin at the fact they hadn't attacked yet.

"Hehehe… you're so impatient to die aren't you, desc—"

"Will you shut the fuck up with those titles!?" The black-haired Devil yelled as he rounded on the Fallen. "We have names you idiot!"

But Kokabiel merely chuckled at the Devil's outburst. "If you wish to ruin your plan then go ahead and do so. But know that you will die without my help."

"Enough Creuserey!" Shalba ordered. "We have a war to fight."

"Yes," Kokabiel agreed as his red eyes swept over the three Satans.

Three…

He didn't show it, but he was mildly surprised the fourth didn't show up to aid in this battle. What plan did Lucifer's son have? Why did he not wish to seek revenge on the Anti Satan Faction?

Did he not know of this alliance? Or did he not care?

Perhaps once this war was done, he would pay a visit to him.

For now, he had some Devils to slay.

"Now," Kokabiel said, his eyes filling with excitement, "we have our war!"

 **End**

 **And now, after waiting so long, you guys can finally enjoy some bloodshed!**


	22. Chapter 22

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 22**

Kiba marched out the room after the defense planning for the town was finished.

He was not happy. Not happy at all. In fact, the last time he was happy had been before those agents form the Church arrived.

His mind burned with uncontrollable rage.

That rage was directed toward… well everyone.

But more so toward the King and Queen of the Peerage.

His fists tightened in anger.

Rias said she understood his pain. But that was a damn lie and she knew it. That prideful rich girl knew nothing of the pain he went through.

She would never understand, because she wasn't in his position... she would never be.

Born an orphan without knowing his parents, he was taken in by the Church and eventually used as a test subject for the Excalibur before being deemed a failure and tossed into the gas chamber with the rest of those who failed the project to die.

It wasn't just him that she didn't understand, but Koneko, Gasper, and Asumoto. She would never understand any of her peerage's pain, because unlike them; she didn't lose a sister to a false crime, nor be killed by vampire hunters, nor get stabbed to death on the outskirts of a forest and beg for help.

Either she has the misfortune of reincarnating people with terrible childhoods or likes to play the hero, who comes in to save someone at the last minute. She had done just that to him, Asumoto, and to Issei if the Fallen Angel's killed him.

Damn Rias, and Asumoto! Damn them both for their orders!

All his life he waited for the opportune moment to take his revenge upon the Excalibur for destroying his life, along with his comrades. But he wouldn't get that chance, because not only did they have no luck in finding the weapons, but Rias and Asumoto both ordered him to not destroy them.

Well… fuck their orders! He didn't care if he would become a Stray or get killed. He would destroy those swords if it was the last thing he'd do!

And two of those just so happen to be right in front of him.

* * *

Kiba eye's never left the Church trio, not even after leaving the building. They were going the opposite direction, probably to keep searching for the swords, even though they said their search had been a failure.

Once they were a good distance away from the building he'd—

The blonde froze when Rika stopped and turned to face him, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Yuuto Kiba!" she declared, her words loud enough to get the other's attention. "I see you still won't let go of your hate."

Kiba chuckled darkly at her words. His eyes concealed by his bangs. "Is that what you call it? Hate? This isn't hate I feel toward the swords…"

Suddenly he summoned his Sword Birth and pointed it at the trio, eyes burning with anger. "I feel rage! Rage that I'm being denied my revenge against those Holy Swords! I have looked everywhere for the ones you lost and found no sign of them! Which means…" he glared at Irina and Xenovia, "I'll just have to destroy the ones you already possess."

Xenovia glared at the blonde Devil with disappointed and stepped forward, hauling her Excalibur off her back while tossing aside her cloak, revealing a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

If Kiba was a lesser man he'd be ogling over Xenovia's body. Which was exactly what Issei was doing, till he was smacked in the back of the head by his girlfriend.

Kiba though was not a pervert, he was a warrior. A warrior that would have his revenge!

"If you want them. Come and take them!" Xenovia announced with a confident smirk. "You're not match for Excalibur Destruction."

"Xenovia! Stand down!" Rika ordered. "Have you forgotten we are allies against a common enemy!?"

"Of course, I haven´t," replied Xenovia, waiting, hoping the Knight would attack. She had been itching for a fight since she got here and wanted to prove to this foolish Devil her skills where better than his. "But this boy needs to learn that his revenge is foolish and unreachable."

"I agree that his revenge his foolish. However, there is no reason to fight," Rika said with a sigh as she stepped forward. "Yuuto Kiba, I told you that the Church is sorry for what Valper did. Destroying the swords won't bring your friends back."

"You think I don't know that!?" Kiba yelled. "I want to avenge their deaths by destroying the thing that took their lives! They sacrificed themselves, so I could escape! So, I could take revenge for them!"

"Is that how they would want to be remembered? You must stray away from this path of hatred Yuuto Kiba. If you don't chance your ways, you will be consumed by the hate and anger you have following within you. Please, don't do this, Kiba."

"She is right, Kiba."

At the window was Rias looking down at the scene with displeasure and at the doorway of the was Akeno and Asumoto, the latter agreeing with the Saint.

"Not only are you blinding yourself to hatred, but you are no match for the Holy Sword Destruction. It will destroy any sword you try against it. And you have orders to not destroy the weapons."

"Fuck you Asumoto! You think orders, or your threat will stop me!?"

"Kiba—"

"Stay out of this Shinto! Why are you even here!? I thought you only came to finish school!?"

Akeno was visibly shocked by the usual kind boy's words. At the corner of her eye she saw anger flash in Asumoto's eyes. Guess he didn't approve of her being talked to that way.

"Kiba!"

It was Rias turn to yell at him.

"You are a Knight and servant of the Gremory House! I will not tolerate this attitude from you! Stand down or you'll be punished!"

"Kiba-kun…"

"Shut up! I won't let any of you stand in my way! I will have my revenge!"

His demonic power exploded out of him in a wave of furry. His eyes filled with malice to kill!

Rika's eyes hardened in anger and disappointment. Guess revenge was all he cared about.

If he wanted to destroy the swords, then…

"Xenovia," the Saint's tone was serious which meant there was no room for argument, "stay out of this."

Then she looked to Rias. "Rias Gremory, since your Knight is disobeying you're orders and is eager for blood. Then allow me to punish him for you in a duel. If he wins he can destroy the Swords."

"Granted," Rias said without a second thought of hesitation. She knew how skilled Rika was, Kiba would be no match for her but since he would not listen to words, then pain was the only solution unfortunately.

Rika stepped forward, her hair blowing with the wind. She didn't want it to come down to this but there was no other choice.

"Kiba, I shall give you one final war—"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrragh!"

Kiba lunged forward at blinding speed, sword raised high.

'Idiot,' she thought while easily dodged the attack, while at the same time throwing her cloaked off. Like Xenovia, she too wore the same battle attire, minus the straps, fingerless gloves, and a bit of coverable around her thighs. On her hip was a single Katana with blue wrappings.

Kiba attacked once more, aiming for her head!

With the grace she was known for at Gakuen Kyoto, she slid to the left and quickly got behind him.

Grabbing her sword, she drew it from its sheath and delivered two slashes across his back and followed up with a swift kick to the back of his knee. As her opponent fell, she grabbed a first full of hair and positioned the blade at his neck.

"Yield," she commanded in a soft tone.

Kiba grit his teeth. He could feel the holy energy from the blade tingling his neck. He wanted to keep fighting but knew it could not be done. He was at her mercy.

"You're lucky I didn't deliver too deep of a cut to your back," she said. "Your determination is creditable, but you are a stubborn fool to believe revenge is the solution to your pain. I'm sure your friends would be disgusted by your action."

"You—"

She tugged on his hair harshly to shut him up. "I won't allow your petty revenge stop us from retrieving the swords. I've tried to be nice to you Kiba, but since you wanna play it hard…" She began to apply pressure to her blade which drew blood from the boy's neck. "Let's play hard."

Pulling the weapon away she drove his head into the ground and slammed the pommel of her hilt into his head, making a crack be heard.

"Let this be a lesson to you idiot. Continue doing this and you will eventually die in vain. At least when you die, you'll see your old friends again."

Ouch! That was harsh, even for Asumoto.

Sheathing her sword, she grabbed her cloak and motioned for Asia to heal the beaten Knight, who was already running toward him.

"Be lucky I didn't kill your Knight Gremory," she called to the Devil. "But I suggest you keep him restrained until this ordeal is over. Now if you'll excuses us we must speak with the Fallen. Good day."

With her piece said, the Church trio departed.

"Impressive," Asumoto said while watching Asia use her Sacred Gear to heal Kiba. "I'm sure if we were going all out she'd have done that very same thing to me."

Rias had to suppress an angry sigh. She had feared something like this would happen and hoped to avoid it but… it occurred, and this was result; her Knight getting his ass handed to him.

Kiba had been her second servant and she tried to make him feel as comfortable as he could in his new life. But he always pushed her away, just like Asumoto.

Unlike Asumoto, he finally opened up and told her about his terrible childhood as a test subject for the Holy Sword project. She was angered at the Church for performing such a godless act on an innocent child and had nearly cried for all the pain and suffering Kiba went through.

Rias wanted to help, but knew it wasn't possible. If she tried to help him, it would reignite the war and millions more would die just because a boy wanted to destroy the Excalibur fragments for destroying his life.

The Church where fools to exile Valper. They were too soft in their punishments. Death was a more suitable sentence for one as cruel as him.

If Valper was found she would extract vengeance for her Knight. If the Exorcist didn't capture him first.

She quickly made her way outside to where her knight was still laying. A dissatisfying look was upon her pretty face and delicate hand on her hips.

"Kiba I'm very disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed a direct order from your master to not destroy those Holy swords and worse, you attacked the ones in possession of our allies to get to them!"

Her tone was like a mother scolding a child, which from many points of view it was.

"Are you really that obsessed your revenge you'd threaten to destroy this alliance we've forge with them and get away with giving your Queen attitude!?"

But her question wasn't answered. Even though his injuries where healed, Kiba laid in the same position after his skull was cracked.

Either he was knocked out, which was highly doubtful since Rika was holding back... or he was ignoring her question - which he most certainly was.

Again, the pureblood sighed. Kiba was never this stubborn. But with the Holy swords in town, it brought up old memories that stirred his blood. Hopefully once those Church agents left he would go back to being her loyal Knight.

Off to the side, Akeno looked on with pity. Kiba's actions today would not go unpunished. Defying his Queen and trying to attack their allies would land him in serious trouble.

Speaking of alliances, those exact words made something click in her brain.

The Shinto Faction!

So much had occurred since returning to Kuoh, she had forgotten to tell the Devils of her meeting with the clan!

"Rias!" she called, "I just remember I have something important to tell you. All of you."

When all eyes were on her she spoke loud and clear.

"The Five Great clans had held an emergency meeting, after I had been telling my uncle of Kokabiel's action."

"And what did they say? Are they with us?" Asumoto asked, hoping they'd get themselves another ally in the war.

Akeno's features morphed into a tired expression that was followed by a sigh. "They will not join."

...nobody said a word at that.

"They won't get involved in otherworldly affairs."

"Typical." Asumoto muttered with an edge of anger. Ever since the ending of the Great war they've been caught up in their own affairs of managing the clans and territories. They'd rather watch Japan burn then protect it. Their title as the Guardians of Japan died with the previous Five Great Family leaders.

Rias wasn't surprised by the girl's answer. But like her Queen, she had still hoped the niece of Iwamatsu could convince the Shinto Faction to ally with the Devils for this one time to protect Japan.

Then again, Kuoh was the only section of Japan the Devils had command over. So, if this town was destroyed, it wouldn't be that big of an issue to them.

Beside that... it'd also see the deaths of both heirs to the Gremory and Sitri house, along with their peerage, three Exorcists, the stealing of five holy swords, and the Fallen Angels still loyal to Azazel.

To them, the destruction of one town was a good enough sacrifice to see so many enemies destroyed.

There was just one problem.

Iwamatsu's niece, Akeno.

What would happen if she died? Would it trigger the Shinto Faction to take up arms? Or would they stand aside and mourn her death? That was the question.

* * *

On the side lines, Issei looked on with a mixture of anger and pity. There was no need to go that far in beating up Kiba. Then again, he was letting his anger control him.

Ever since knowing about the supernatural world, Issei had come to know the Devil's within the town, mainly Rias peerage. And while he wasn't close friends with them, except Asia, he still cared for them.

When he first knew Kiba, Issei was under the assumption that he was just another pretty boy for girls to chase after. But once he knew the horrors he went through as a child… the desire to help destroy those swords strayed into his thoughts now and then and just witnessing Kiba's raged filled determination to take revenge, that thought filled his head once more.

He was about to say something but felt his arm being tugged. He looked at Raynare, motioning her head for him to follow. While he wanted to say no, his girlfriend's stare made it impossible to argue.

Though reluctant, he followed Raynare out the school. His eyes every so often turning back in the direction toward the Old School Building.

"Ise-kun, I know what you're thinking," Raynare said once they passed the gate. "However, there's nothing we can do for him. I know you want to help. But those Holy Sword are important to the Church and Gremory said they would help retrieve them, not destroy them"

"But—"

"Do you want to evoke the wrath of the Church and Heaven, just to help one boy's vengeance for weapons?"

Issei looked away at the question. Of course, he didn't but…

Raynare cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. She understood her boyfriend's desire to help his friends, but some things can't be helped.

"I just wish I could do something to help him. Kiba has every right to be angry after what had happened to him."

"But he decided to project his anger on a lifeless bunch of swords, instead of the people who were truly responsible. This is both foolish and pointless," Raynare responded.

"How can you say that?" Issei asked her. "What Kiba has gone through was terrible."

"I say it simply because it is true. He concentrates his rage on the wrong target. It is quite simple, he is obsessed with these swords."

Raynare felt sympathy for the boy's terrible childhood. But like she said to Issei, he was taking his anger out wrongly. It was Valper, who murdered his friends, not the swords.

And Raynare knew better than anyone what it meant to get an idea stuck into your head to the point that it nearly overrode all reason. She remembered her own past obsession with the Twilight Healing and what it could have led to.

"Well… I could tell you where the swords are."

The couple spun around at the voice.

Leaning against the wall of a building was a boy either the same age or one year older than Issei wearing a half smirk. His attire gave off the impression of a punk, dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also had burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. His eyes where the color hazel but the most distinct thing about him was his hair, dark silver.

Everything about this stranger gave Issei a bad feeling. Especially since he could hear the angry growl of Ddraig within his mind. This guy must be connected to supernatural world in some way to make the Dragon this angry.

 ** _"It's him,"_** said Ddraig within his mind scape, his voice filled with rage.

"Who?"

But he didn't answer.

"What did you say?" Raynare asked. If this guy knew where the swords where, they could tell their friends of the Church and get them back.

"I could tell you where the Holy Swords are," the stranger repeated, while stayed where he was, smirk still upon his handsome face. "Although… that doesn't really sound interesting." His gaze shifted to Issei who stiffened when he made eye contact. "You must be my rival. The host of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig - Issei Hyoudou."

Hearing that, Issei immediately stepped in front of Raynare, Sacred Gear summoned. Now this guy was trouble! How did he know him and what did he mean by rival!?

It wasn't a moment afterward that his thoughts became demanding questions to the stranger who, to Issei's surprise, didn't feel threatened one bit. Instead he chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"So that's all you can do? Hm. I shouldn't expect much from someone as weak as you. But where are my manners. My name is Vali. And I am the holder of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor."

A gasp from Raynare was heard as her whole body stiffened up at the boy's words. This was the White Dragon Emperor? The one she had hoped Issei wouldn't face until achieving Balance Breaker! This was too soon! Issei wasn't ready to face him, he'd be killed in second!

"The White Dragon Emperor?"

Vali chuckled at the brunette's question. "Heh. You don't even know I'm your rival? You really have no understanding of the Supernatural World and since you're still not strong enough to face me, that mean's I won't get to enjoy fighting you. How unfortunate."

"He - he only awakened his Sacred Gear a short time ago. Issei-kun just didn´t have the time to fully realize his powers. He will get much stronger soon," Raynare called out. "Just wait a little more and he will give you a challenge."

She knew she was trying a shot into the blue here. But the White Dragon Emperor had the reputation of a battle maniac... and what he just said completely matched with that. So, she just had to try.

"Really?" Vali asked now. "You seem quite concerned about him." He was looking at both of them for a moment. "But you might be right. Maybe I just expect too much from a human who had just become aware of the Supernatural."

Raynare inwardly sighed in relief. Hopefully now he'd leave them alone.

"Nevertheless…" the silver haired boy said while pushing himself off the wall and approached the couple. "You are still my rival so even if you are the weakest Red Dragon Emperor, we are still destined to fight."

Vali had heard from the Old Satans that the possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor was in this little Japanese town and he wanted to test his skills against him. But now that he saw who exactly he was and the power he sensed within him… it was quite honestly disappointing.

Not only could he not achieve Balance Breaker, but he was just a lone human - where as he was a descendent to the original Lucifer. This meant one thing for Vali; his fight against his rival would be a one-sided slaughter.

Just thinking of that made reconsider fighting the brunette. Perhaps Sirzechs would prove more of a challenge than this weak human.

"May I ask as to why you are staring down my Kohais sir?"

... Or maybe even the man who just shot that question to him, Vali continued the thought.

Turning around, he saw a man worthy of a challenge approach. Burnette hair and silver eyes…

Ah – this must be the one their spy in the Underworld said bested Riser Phenex and and his Peerage by himself. The one known as The Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six... Asumoto – Rias Gremory's Queen.

Beside him was a young woman with black hair and violet eyes. No doubt Hazael's half-sister.

Vali turned his attention to the two new comers, perhaps they would be more interesting.

"You are Hazael's step sister and you…" His gaze turned to Asumoto, "must be the one who defeated Riser Phenex."

"I am," replied Asumoto calmly. "Who are you?"

"His name is Vali and he's the wielder of the White Dragon Emperor and I'm supposed to fight him!" Issei said bluntly.

He didn't show it outward but Asumoto was scared to be face to face with an enemy he didn't wish to fight. Instead, he kept calm and simply cocked his brow at Issei's answer before sizing up Albion's host.

Vali… he looked like he was trying to be a cool kid in those cheesy high school flicks.

Why was he here? Was it for a preemptive strike? From his posture, he didn't seem like he came to attack but you could never trust someone just by their body language. He could be waiting for the right moment to attack.

"I've heard you two are strong," said Vali, "but how strong exactly?"

"Look buddy, if you're trying to pick a fight with me. I wouldn't consider doing so."

"Oh? Are you saying you're weak?"

"Not in the slightest." Asumoto replied coolly. "But I know when I'm outmatched."

Vali laughed at the boy's reply. What an interesting fellow.

"I think you'll have more fun fighting one of the ten strongest beings."

Vali's eyes filled with excitement at the swordsman words. Excluding the three Vali already knew; Great Red, Ophis and Sirzechs. Their where seven other beings whose power surpassed everybody else. He didn't know who they where but when he did... oh how he'd love to fight them. If he could best one - or best yet - all of them, then Vali would be considered not only the strongest host of the White Dragon, but he could be considered one of the strongest beings himself. Maybe even the strongest.

Just thinking of that made his blood boil with excitement!

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked Gremory's Queen.

"Asumoto."

"Asumoto…" Vali let the name sink into his mind. He could tell just by looking at him that he would be a worthy opponent, if they ever fought that is. "Perhaps someday we will fight. Or perhaps now..."

"I told you Vali, I can't beat you."

"I know," his smirk turned vicious. "But I still wish to fight you. I wanna see how strong you are and if you won't fight…" His eyes turned to Akeno, "...I can find ways to force you…"

Asumoto was in front of her the moment that threat left the Dragon possessors lips, eyes sharp with anger. Threatening innocent beings just to force people to fight him for his pleasure, truly he was soulless!

"You do care for her. Perhaps I should—"

His sentence was cut short by a long feral growl coming from behind. Turning to the source, Vali saw a large black dog charging toward him at full speed! Before he could react, it leapt high over him and landed between him and Asumoto. It's glowing red eyes staring down Vali, daring him to make a move.

It growled once more as it's fur shaped into swords with another forming within its mouth.

Vali stepped back, amusement on his face. "I see…"

"Ara. Ara. I don't think my cousin would like hearing that you threatened his niece."

Good old Tobio. Always watching over her, even when he was away.

"I think you understand the situation my friend; kill us, and you'll feel the wrath of Slash Dog."

"So, I see," Replied the White Dragon Emperor, "but before I go, I must warn you about what is to come very soon."

Asumoto had a feeling whatever was about to said wouldn't be good. "What's that?"

Vali cast a half smirk to the samurai, "Kokabiel's coming for Gremory. He's already informed his spies within the town to sabotage your plans to teleport the town which I'm sure they'll complete soon. So, you best prepare yourselves for him."

With that the White Dragon Emperor departed in a burst of light, leaving the four teens looking at each other in horror.

This wasn't good. Not good one bit. Azazael's plan was foiled, and Kokabiel was on his way here which meant…

"Go find the Exorcist and warn your friends at the base!" Asumoto ordered Raynare as he took off like a lightning bolt back to the club room.

Akeno turned her attention to Jin, the dog staring back at her. "Go to Tobio, tell the what's happening."

As Jin ran off in search of the Church trio, the hybrid turned her gaze to Raynare. She stared at the young girl, their features nearly identical; violet eyes, black hair, voluptuous bodies. One could even mistake them for sisters, which had been rumored but was quickly dismissed.

Unlike with her Father, Akeno had made no attempt to talk to the young Fallen. Their argument the night returning to Kuoh from the Kendo tournament still rang in her ears. She still felt the anger dwelling inside her when she thought about it. How dare she compare her to her filthy great uncle. She'd never murder families! Akeno felt the urge to make her pay for saying such cruel things. On the other side, when she had thought it over with a cooler head, she forced herself to remember that the Fallen Angel had at that time not the slightest idea who she was and what she had gone through.

The logical side of her forced herself to see how things must have looked from Raynare´s p.o.v. She - a Shinto Priestess - came here for unknown reasons, while Raynare and her team were stationed in this town... and made "friendly" contact with the Devils. Akeno had never truly made a secret of her hatred for the Fallen. And she had never missed a chance to made subtle or not so subtle accusations against the Fallen Angel group in the Devil´s presence. For Raynare it must have looked as if she had been intentionally trying to rile up the Devils against them to have them killed. (Who was she kidding? and even more logical and "honest" part of Akeno thought. That had exactly been "what" she had been doing.) Yes, purely logical Akeno could see where Raynare´s comment came from. But that didn´t made her feel any better and didn´t change the fact that she was angry. Just the thought to be compared to that man was...

"Akeno-san..." Raynare addressed her.

"What do you want?" she said, harsher as she intended.

Thought startled at the girl's tone, the Fallen replied. "I know we haven't gotten along in the past and during that time I didn't know who you really were. But…" Raynare straightened herself upright and bowed. "... I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't know you were really Baraqiel-sama's daughter. I thought you were just a priestess of the Shinto Faction."

The action of bowing and apologizing caught Akeno off guard. She didn't expect this from the young Fallen. She half thought she'd give some snide remark but this…

Akeno's features softened a little. Her mother always said old wounds mend in time. She was trying with her father, perhaps now she could with Raynare. Letting go of her pent-up anger Akeno returned the bow with one of her own.

"I accept yours apologize." She said, continuing with, "I still stand by my words thought. I never attacked any families."

"I know you haven't," Raynare replied. "That however, doesn't excuses your hatred towards us. Back then I could sense your intent to kill me and my teammates, one of whom is still a child."

Akeno blinked in confusion at her words. Aside Raynare, no one within her team looked like a child. In fact, how was a child even given command of three adults?

"Mittelt."

The blonde wearing goth? How was she still a child!? She looked to be about in her late teens early adulthood. In fact, she hadn't paid much attention to the girl but from the few times seeing her, she did look to be about the same age as Raynare.

Thinking more on it, Raynare didn't look that much older either. She seemed to be a teenager actually. A twinge of remorse filled the hybrid. She didn´t realize two of the Fallen Angels in this town were this young.

If she had murdered them… or gotten the Devils to do it

Gods…

If she had murdered them then she'd have taken the lives of two young beings who still have so much to look forward to in the future. She'd have become exactly like Suou… she finally admitted to herself.

Her hatred for Fallen Angel's had her thinking of Raynare and Mittelt as enemies. Not teenagers or children. ... and Raynare had already pointed it out, they had done nothing to her... they had never even met before they came to Kuoh. Neither had they actually harmed anyone else in the town. Rias might had believed that Raynare had been planning to kill Issei because of his Sacred Gear... and Akeno wasn´t stupid (at least not in every aspect), she knew that there was a good chance that the young Fallen had actually considering doing that at one point. But ultimately Raynare had decided "not" to do it. In opposite to herself, who just didn´t get a good opportunity, Akeno admitted to herself ashamed. And she had actually been fully intending to kill them - not because of anything they did - just because of their race.

"Mittelt is the youngest among my team," said Raynare. "In fact, she's a year younger than me as well as my closet friend. We've know each other for so long, I consider her a sister. I'm glad she isn't here among us. Although we've both witnessed death, I'd rather her be out of town. Away from what will come."

"I - I am sorry as well," Akeno finally said. "You were right. I had the whole time only been waiting for you to make any kind of mistake, so that I would have a reason to attack you. And when you didn´t, I used every chance to make comments to Rias to distrust you, to stir her up against you. I..." Looking back, she now felt truly sick about herself. "... I acted like a goddamned snake, who causes trouble by trying to turn others against each other." It came into her mind how she had actually considered seducing Issei, who she had thought not much more than a shameless pervert at that time. So that he would stand aside, when she would kill Raynare and the others. Damnit, what the hell had she been thinking?

"You know I... I actually considered to seduce Issei-san at one point," she admitted visibly ashamed. "I thought..."

"Moment, what?" Issei asked.

"You did what...?" Raynare now growled as well.

"I thought back then if I just presented my breasts to him, he would just stand aside and let me kill you. I know I had been an idiot."

Issei was now looking at her aghast. He could barely believe that Akeno-sempai of all people had just said this.

"You goddamn..." Raynare snarled. She looked as if she could barely hold herself from attacking Akeno now.

"I know I know," the same Akeno said in a calming sounding voice, "I admit I had been a fucking racist bitch, a scheming snake and a hypocritical arrogant cunt back then. I know that, and I want to apologize for it. If that is good enough for you?"

"That sounds about right," Raynare growled. She was still struggling with her anger at Akeno´s last comment but managed to calm herself down. "But we have greater problems right now. And I admit I have not been a saint myself in the past... and if things had only been a bit different, I might have done equally stupid things." Akeno saw her eyes blink in Issei´s direction for a short moment. "So, I accept your apology. This is not the time to fight under ourselves anyway."

"Thank you," Akeno replied.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we go warn the others? Kokabiel's coming so we have to prepare!" Issei cut in.

Remembering what she was supposed to do, Raynare grabbed Issei by the arm and prepared to teleport to the base before giving one last sincere look to Akeno then vanished.

* * *

Fuck…

Fuck!

Asumoto swore in his head, as he ran as fast as he could back to his fellow Devils to warn them what was coming.

This wasn't good! Not good at all! All this time Kokabiel had spies within Azazael's ranks learning their secrets, hearing their plans! And now they had sabotaged the plan to swap Kuoh with a fake version.

This meant Kokabiel could obliterate the town if he chose to, which Asumoto was sure he would.

Or he'd take over the town and use it as a staging area for Hazael's campaign against Heaven, or the Shinto Faction.

Using his Knight trait reached the Old School building in seconds. Everyone was where they had been when he left with Akeno to talk a walk through the town. Kiba was still brooding, Rias was scowling at him, and the others just stood off to the side.

"RIAS!" His yell startled everyone at his sudden return.

"A-Asumoto, why are you here? What's—"

"It's begun!" His announcement cutting off the heir's words. "The war has begun! Kokabiel's on his way here!"

…

Rias brow narrowed. So, after weeks of preparation and planning, the war finally begins.

"And worse is that Azazel's plan has been sabotaged! The enemy had spies right under our noses all this time!"

!

Enemy spies where in Kuoh!? They knew about their plan!?

"Everyone inside. Now."

There was no need to argue on this. Everyone made their way back into the old school building.

"Where are Raynare, Issei, and Akeno?" she asked her Queen once inside.

"I sent Raynare and Issei off to warn the other Fallen. As for Akeno, I thought she'd be right behind me. She must have gone out to search for the Exorcists, but I already sent Izumi out to find them."

"And you said Kokabiel is coming? How did you know this?"

"The White Dragon Emperor."

Rias nearly tripped over herself at his words. Turning on her heels she stared wide eyed at her strongest servant. The White Dragon Emperor was here!? How did they not feel is power? Why had he warned them of Kokabiel?

"I can tell by your expression that you're surprised. Well, so am I. Why would Vali - the White Dragon Emperor - tell us Kokabiel's plan? I though he was with the enemy?"

"Well, from the times with speaking with Azazel. I do recall him saying that Vali loves to fight."

"So, he doesn't care about this war? He only wants to fight strong people like your brother?" When Rias nodded, Asumoto clicked his tongue,

"Idiot. That fool doesn't realize the death wish he's giving himself. Sirzechs will obliterate him, if Slash Dog or someone else doesn't do so first."

"A pity he couldn't be on our side," Sona said as she pushed her glasses into place. It truly was unfortunate to not have both Heavenly Dragons on their side. "However, we should be grateful to the White Dragon Emperor for delivering this information to us. Now that we know Kokabiel is coming we have time to prepare for him."

"Have you forgotten we've lost the plan to swap Kuoh with a fake version!?" reminded the samurai to the Sitri heir.

"That can be easily solved by my peerage and I erecting a barrier and prevent the battle from spreading through the city."

Asumoto shook his head. "That'll cut our strength in half. We need you for the plan."

Sona's gaze hardened at the Queens words. "Minimizing damage to the town is just as important. Are you saying the safety of the people isn't important?"

"There won't be people to protect if we don't have the manpower to take on Kokabiel. What if he decides to just obliterate the town anyway when he is finished with us? Besides how can you be sure your peerage can hold the power of Grigori's new governor general?"

"Asumoto's right, Sona," said Rias as she crossed her arms, "you have more servants that me. So, you can hold a barrier. But your peerage is essential to the plan. From the intel Azazel gave us, none of us stand a chance against him. Alone that is. However, together we can and there are two advantages we have that he doesn't. The knowledge of the terrain and Kuroka."

At her name being mentioned black haired Neko's hear perked up. "Nya? What do you mean, Gremory?"

A confident smirk spread across Rias lips. "I think everyone's forgetting you are the most efficient in magic. You have the power of an Ultimate-class Devil. I'm sorry to ask this of you Kuroka, but I you must create a new barrier around the school."

Asumoto scolded himself at hearing his master's words. He forgot Kuroka was the most powerful among them. Her use of Senjutsu and Youjutsu would double the strength in any barrier she formed. The question was, would she have enough power to create a barrier that big and still be able to fight the enemy?

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Once your friends get here I will-ah!"

She jumped at the sudden appearance of Akeno and the Church trio, Xenovia looked angry.

So Akeno went to fetch them, Asumoto thought while saying: "Welcome back."

"I wish our return was for a better reason," Rika replied with a sigh.

They had been on their way to the Church when Asumoto's familiar arrived followed by Akeno a few minutes after. She had been quick with her explanation before grabbing them and teleporting here.

How where they supposed to protect the town now? She didn't know how to use magic and how strong of a barrier could these Devils produce?

"Now that our plan to swap the town has been stopped. What will we do now?"

"We've just solved that problem," Rias answered. "However, I'd rather wait for the others to arrive before telling."

It wasn't long till Raynare returned with Issei, she too wearing a frown.

"Azazel-sama isn't here. Nor the other leaders. There in the Underworld fighting off Grigori's invasion."

Asumoto swore. This is not good. Without the Cadre, this fight would be a lot harder. Nevertheless, they had to do what they could until reinforcements arrive.

Reinforcements however wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Any attempt to contact the Underworld was being blocked. No doubt from the enemy spies. It was suggested someone go to the Underworld to inform the Satans, but time was short, and they'd have to search the whole battlefield for them.

Rias shook her head. "All we can do hold until someone, anyone, arrives to help us."

"I just hope the Excalibur fragments are brought here," Xenovia said, her anger over the situation still boiling. "We still need go get those back."

Everyone, except Kiba, nodded to Xenovia´s statement. This whole situation started with the stealing of the Holy Swords. If Kokabiel failed, the Church would be flooded with criticism from the other Factions for not dealing with this matter seriously.

"I know we have orders to destroy the Holy Swords if we fail, but I would like to get them back to the Church," Irina said. To her, those Holy Swords where an important part of their Faction and if they were destroyed they wouldn't just loose some of their most powerful weapons, but all their research in trying to forge the fragments back together into the True Excalibur would be for nothing.

"I agree with Irina," Rika said, eyes flickering to Kiba. She was sure even with his defeat earlier, he still would try to exact his revenge against the Excalibur's. This would only end in him in a worse state or dying.

Rias looked over everyone before her gaze fell upon her first Bishop. She could see by his shaking he was scared, but who wouldn't be? They were about to fight a being written within the Bible. Even she, Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household, was scared to face such a being without the assistance of her brother.

Forbidden Valor was a powerful and broken Sacred Gear. The ability to stop time was a powerful weapon and could be used to great effects. In fact, if Gasper Vladi gained control of it, then he could become her strongest servant.

Control however, was the issue.

After releasing Gasper from his domain, Azazel was quick to take him under his wing and train him to control his Sacred Gear at Sirzechs orders. Unfortunately, that wasn't going as planned. The young dhampir was just too frightened to try using it. He would either activate it unintentionally or once again hide within a box. Even with his master trying to encourage him, Gasper just wouldn't budge. He'd always run the opposite way forcing the heiress and researcher to go looking for him.

Rias had hoped the boy would gain at least a tiny bit of control but in the weeks leading up to today, nothing was achieved.

In short; Gasper was useless in this fight.

Asumoto looked between his master and Gasper. While he didn't personally know the boy, he had learned from Rias his history and misfortune of being unable to control his Sacred Gear. Perhaps he just needed some help, help that he should have given before the war started.

As he made his way over to the day walker, he addressed him causing the blonde to stiffen. He really did need help with socializing. When he was right in front, he knelt to be eye level with him, a soft smile appearing on his face. He knew, as Rias did, if he was to help Gasper, he would have to be gentle towards him.

"Gasper-kun, are you scared?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah! I-…I'm rrrrrreally scared!"

His voice was high, making everyone look at the scene.

"There's no need to yell, my silly Kohai. I can hear you," Asumoto said with a light laugh before leaning closer to the boy. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm a little scared you. In fact, I think we all are scared. We are about to fight a very bad person."

"Are…. are…." Gasper stuttered, "…Are…. we going to die!?"

Asumoto gently placed his hand upon Gasper's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Gasper…Gasper…. We won't die. None of us will. If we work together we can win this but we need your help. I know it's hard to control you're Sacred Gear and I know you're scared. However," me put his thumb to his mouth and bit it roughly, drawing a bit of blood from it. "I believe you can become something great with the right help."

Asumoto had gone through this already with Akeno's Fallen Angel issue and help her. Now it was Gasper's turn. He could see the hesitation in his eyes at the blood that trailed down his thumb. He could sense his confliction.

"Gasper-kun..." His voice was more soothing than before, like that of an older brother talking to a younger brother. "... I won't force you to drink my blood. Nor will I force you to fight. But… you must make difficult choices if you wish to help your friends. To help the woman who gave you a second chance to live a better life. A happier life. A life surrounded by those who care about you."

"…. care about me…?"

"That's right, Gasper-kun. Although you haven't meet all of us. Rias, Koneko, Asia, Issei, Sona, Akeno. All of us wish to be your friends." Then he pulled the Sacred Gear possessor into a hug. His hands gently rubbing his back. "I know it's scary to open up to people. To think they'll hate you for who you are but we won't judge you. We care about you and want to help you become a stronger man."

Gasper felt tears fill his eyes. All his life he thought he'd be shunned, despised, and used as a weapon, but he wasn't.

These Devils…. these people. All of them cared for him and wanted to be his friend. That wacky researcher had even tried to help him in controlling his Sacred Gear.

He was told he needed blood to help, but never in all his life had he wished to taste it.

But… if it would help him. If it would give him the strength to protect those who cared about him. Then…

Gasper leaned toward the bleeding thumb, his eyes transfixed in the red liquid. He stared at it for a few minutes before lapping it up with his tongue.

Everyone waited with baited breath if Forbidden Valor would activate. But it never did. At long last, Gasper had obtained control over his Sacred Gear.

Akeno watched with a tiny smile on her face. Like with her, Asumoto helped Gasper-kun with his problem. He was always there to lend a hand to anyone. This caused her thoughts to wander off for a moment.

Where exactly did they stand to each other? Went through her mind. There was no denying Akeno had feeling for him, she "was" interested in him. She had serious thoughts about starting a relationship and believed Asumoto had similar feelings about her. They had just been tiptoeing around the matter for the last weeks.

But now? It was possible that they would die in the next hours. Should she take these last precious minutes before Kokabiel arrives to tell him how she feels? Would he return her feelings?

She was so focused on him, she didn't realize her shoulder was being grasped until she was shook, causing her to look at the possessor of the hand. To her surprise it was Kuroka, she took was looking at Asumoto.

"I know you're thinking, Himejima-san. You're worried about him and I am too. He gave me shelter and helped reunite Shirone with me and clear my name. He did all that for me and I cannot help but worry for his safety, But I can assure you, Asumoto won't allow himself to be taken down so easily. Besides I can't let someone as handsome and strong as him get hurt. Nyahahah." She chuckled at the frown Akeno sent at her, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna date him if that's what you're worried about. He's made it clear that I'm just a friend to him. Besides, I know he has feelings for you." Again, she laughed at Akeno reaction, this time she was blushing. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Consults in you for advice. He just hasn't show those feelings because he's so wrapped up with the war. Perhaps when this is over, and we survive, he may try wooing you. Nya~"

Akeno looked back at Asumoto who was proudly smiling at Gasper, while Rias embraced the boy in a motherly hug. Her smile widening a little.

He did like her. He really liked her! This made wanting him that more desirable.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him how she felt Rias cut her off with a clap of her hands.

"Alright everyone. I think now we should be getting ready for the coming battle. Instead of standing around. Let's move out."

Kuroka was the first to act, by casting the barrier around the school, she poured all her magic into this barrier. She had to make sure this barrier would hold against Kokabiel's power, otherwise this whole town would become a battlefield. She released an exhausted sigh once completing the casting. Thought winded, she refused assistance reassuring them she just need time to regain her magic.

With that done, the Devils and their allies once more trooped out of the building to prepare for Kokabiel's attack. And like before, Rias and Asumoto were left in the room, but this time Akeno was there.

"Is there something you need, Asumoto, Akeno?" Rias asked as her eyes darted between the two.

Though a bit surprised Akeno was still here, Asumoto refocused his attention to Rias. "You once asked me what it means to be a samurai." As he said that, he cast a spell with his hand and from it appeared his armor and weapons. The hit of excitement in his master's eyes was easily noticeable. Her Japanophilia was acting up.

"You thought they, that I, was a warrior who associates with war, strength, code of honor and valor. While that is true that it is part of a samurai's life style, that was in the past. What it truly means to be samurai, is to serve. The meaning of Samurai is basically translated as "those who Serve" or "to Serve and Attend". And since you're my master, I must serve you. Something I haven't done so well at."

"Ara. Ara. Asumoto-kun hasn't been a loyal samurai to his master. Ufufuf."

A brief smirk passed upon his lips at the Shinto's words.

"So… to be a samurai… it means you must serve me?" Rias asked, excitement filling every vibe in her bones at learning about the warriors of Japan.

A smile formed on Asumoto´s lips.

"Of course, it also means samurai must swear loyalty to a master in the first place," he retorted. "You can not... I don´t know... for example place a chess-piece into someone you find on the streets and claim you are his master or something."

"Okay," she responded drily to the obvious quip to herself.

"But when a samurai has sworn himself to you, then you are right." Rias remembered that he in fact, had done that a short time ago. "You are the master, I'm the servant. So, I must be loyal to you until death."

"Until death?"

"For a samurai," Akeno said deciding to join in the history lesson, as well as help Asumoto into his armor like before. "Honor and loyalty are the greatest things a samurai strives for. They obey every command their master, or lord, must give them. Even seppuku, ritual suicide."

"Oh dear." Rias was a little taken aback at how loyal a samurai was. She wanted Asumoto to be loyal but not to that extend. She would never order any of her adorable servants to kill themselves for her.

Akeno nodded while removing Asumoto's shirt, the site of his scars caused Rias to gasp. Due to her reaction, it was clearly she must have not healed his wounds via skin contact. This also lead the priestess to the conclusion that these scars were made by those who murdered his clan.

'When I find who took Asu-kun's life and family… I'll obliterate them!' she thought bitterly, while sliding his kimono on.

"Asumoto, I was told samurai follow the way of the sword. Bushido."

"Ah-the Way of the Sword… honor before death. A tradition we Japanese have followed till the end of the Second World War. Now…from the way I see it, we strive for peace. But how can true peace be achieved by both the human and supernatural world, when greed, corruption, and racism still exist?

A good question that ran through the two girl's minds. They knew of the history of both worlds. All the death and chaos that plague the years. Leaders of human countries talk of world peace, yet they preform wicked deeds behind the backs of their people. The Three Great Factions weren't any better and there hadn´t been a true peace either, merely a ceasefire, which Kokabiel broke. When this war was over, what then?

What would the aftermath be like? Who would die? Who would be blamed?

Questions that had to be worried about after they survive this attack.

The last of Asumoto's armor was set, and Rias was glad to witness it. She had asked couple times of her Queen what the Samurai where like and now she got her answer; warriors who serve. And now Asumoto would serve her in this fight.

"One last thing," Akeno said while changing into her priestess outfit via magic transformation. From within her clothes she withdrew a set of prayer beads and looked at Asumoto. The reincarnated Devil didn't need words to understand what she was going to do. He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together in a prayer form. Akeno did the same and began to chant.

"Hachiman – God of War. Lend your strength and wisdom to us in this battle. Let your arrows fill the quiver of Asumoto and never miss their target. Guide our hands to strike those who wish to harm Japan swiftly and without mercy…"

* * *

When he entered the human world, the first thing Kokabiel noticed was that the sky was purple and that there was a large amount of magic surrounding the area. He was quick to realize he had just teleported into a barrier, one that he sensed had the power of an Ultimate-class Devil. It must have been the Nekomata that had her name cleared of her crime that cast the barrier, the red eyed Fallen thought. Truly she was a powerful being.

Obviously, this was set up to prevent the battle from escalating throughout the city, a problem Kokabiel had zero issues with, it would only make killing them easier.

Kokabiel looked down upon the human school. This European style building was remarkable in it craftsmanship. However, he was no fool. He knew this new academy wasn't constructed by humans, but rather by those greedy Devils.

After the Church abandoned this town, the Devils moved in to claim it as their own. That would soon change, once he killed Lucifer and Leviathan's siblings. Along with those pathetic Exorcists, traitorous Fallen still loyal to Azazel.

As much as he wanted to kill Baraqiel's daughter, Hazael would be furious since he was trying to convince her to join their side - which Kokabiel however felt was unnecessary. He only spoke to her once. The daughter of his fellow Cadre would not agree to fighting against her friends and especially her uncle.

Hmm… maybe threatening to kill Iwamatsu would force her to join. Before that however, he had some Devil's to kill.

Speaking of which. Where were they? He couldn't see nor feel their magic. Clearly another little trick by the Nekomata. If they could find her, they could—

Something red zoomed by him. Focusing on the blur, he noticed it was a red-tailed hawk and it perched itself upon the shoulder of the girl he was just thinking about.

Priestess attire, long black hair, violet eyes…

"Ahhhh—the daughter of Baraqiel. What an honor it is to finally meet you," said Kokabiel as a sinister smile made its way upon his face. "Where is Lucifer's sister?"

"I couldn't say. Maybe behind you… or not here at all…" the ravenette replied sardonically.

Kokabiel laughed. "You think your funny, don't you? I was hoping to capture you and bring you to your brother. But since you wish to be that way. I'll just tell him you died gallantly."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

Red eyes flickered to the where the voice came from. Marching out of the school was a band of teenagers and the one leading was…

"Well, well, well. Just the woman I've been looking for, and your whole peerage too. Along with the Exorcists Michael sent. And here I was beginning to wonder if Baraqiel's daughter would be the only one here. Hehehe... but no this is perfect."

Rias scowled at the Cadre with crossed harms. "If you wish to fight the be warned Kokabiel, I will not hold back! This town is under both the Gremory and Sitri house protection! You have taken over Grigori, invaded our territory without permission, and above all, restarted the war!"

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Kokabiel roared with laughter. "I final get to spill more Devil blood! Along with Angel, human, and traitorous Fallen's!"

"You're the traitor, Kokabiel!" Another voice came.

"Oh…oh! Ohhahahahahah! Little Raynare! And the Red Dragon Emperor! Oohhhhhhhhh this is just too good to pass up!"

Raynare glared at her former superior with her lover beside her, Boosted Gear gleaming brightly.

"Why!? Why would you go this far just to have war!?"

"Why?" repeated the Cadre. "Because we, the Fallen Angels, are the superior beings. Because that fool Azazel didn't realize how many of his followers wanted to restart the war. With those Sacred Gears he gathered and human possessors he recruited, we had the strength and power to crush our enemies." For the first time since arriving, Kokabiel frowned, a very deep frown.

"Instead he chose to stay out of the war and tinker with them. Delved into researching how they work and create fake ones. Once he was the most sinister of all. Now he's become a shadow of his former self. An old fool who wants peace, so he can continue his research. Research that should have been used to assist in our war plans!" His smile returned. "Now I have rectified that plan. With the Sacred Gears, Holy Swords, and Hazael, nothing will stop the Fallen Angels! We will become the superior beings of this world and crush all who stand in our way!"

Raynare peered over at Rias. Who wore a different expression to her shocked one; disappointment. She was probably thinking how stupid he was for declaring his plans to them and that they would never be achieved.

"But I think we've talked enough. Wouldn't you agree Valper?"

At the mention of the former archbishop's name, Raynare's gaze turned to the direction Kokabiel was looking at. Marching forward was the man the Exorcist trio was searching for; Valper Galilei. Sparing a swift glance, she could see Kiba trying his hardest to restrain himself from charging Valper and cutting him down. When she looked back to the Holy Sword researcher, she noticed someone else was with him.

A man dressed in dark robes stood beside Valper, his face concealed by his hood. His outfit was a dead giveaway as to who this man was. A human able to cast magic, or to better phrase it, a magician, and a dark one at that.

The Fallen's question as to why this man was here was answered when he clasped his hands upon the ground, causing multiple magic circles to appear before him that cast an orange glow.

They were teleportation circles!

Out of these transportation spells came Exorcists and possible Sacred Gear wielders. All wearing a black feathered insignia upon their shoulder to show loyalty to Grigori, or rather to Kokabiel.

Judging by the number of portals and Grigori troops marching out of them she counted about over a hundred.

"Talk all you wish, Lord Kokabiel," the elder man replied, "it will simple delay the inevitable for them. Along with collecting the swords. Remember, if I am to recreate the true Excalibur, I need all the fragments. And those fools of the Church brought Mimic and Destruction right to us."

"The true Excalibur!?" exclaimed Irina. Now it made sense why Kokabiel stole the swords! He wanted them so Valper he could combine them together and remake the sword King Arthur wielded centuries ago. Oh, this was bad. Maybe she should have listened to Saint Rika's words and send their Holy Swords back to the Church to keep protected.

"Ah! Is that all you brought!?" the cocky voice of Issei asked.

"Oh, my dear Red Dragon Emperor, this is just a part of my—..." He stopped as soon as a handful, thirty to forty, Fallen Angel's appeared around him. Leading them was Zion, encased in battle armor worn by those of Vikings and his black haired tied in a ponytail. "... —task force. And as you can see, they're right on time."

Raynare glared at her boyfriend who paled at the sight of so many enemies. This wasn't good. They were outnumbered and outpowered. She really hoped the Devil's knew what they were doing was correct.

Rias was a bit surprised that Kokabiel brought an army with him. She had suspected he'd come alone due to how arrogant he was. Did he know of their plan?

If so, it didn't stop her from saying: "I see you've brought some friends. I was under the impression that you'd do your dirty work yourself."

Kokabiel laughed. "Oh but I will, if you can survive so long." He threw his hand forward. "Go! Crush them!"

At that order the Fallen swooped down toward the Devils, while the Exorcist charged, brandishing light swords and holy guns. Their battle cries filling the air.

After weeks of preparation, the Battle for Kuoh had begun!


	23. Chapter 23

"talk"

'thought'

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 23**

Zion smirked as adrenaline filled his body at the chance to kill some Devils. Though he never partook in the great war, he hated Devils like the rest.

They took whatever they wanted and believed themselves to be the superior race, where in actuality the Fallen's where the true superiors. They had the better fighters, strategists, and weapons. Weapons they would turn on their Old Satan allies once they capture Azazel and win the war.

Speaking of Azazel, Kokabiel's plan to lure him and the other leaders to the Underworld to try stopping their invasion seemed risky. That would increase the defense on Lilith. But it made killing the Gremory girl a lot easier. They had no Cadres or false Satan's to help them. They were doomed.

Zion drew his light Imbedded battle axe from his belt and prepared to take part in the slaughter that would commenced, only to have his way blocked by Kokabiel outstretched arm.

Confusion filled the Fallen as he looked at the Governor General.

Why was he holding him back!? He wanted to kill Devils!

"In chess," Kokabiel said with a wicked smirk, while watching the weaker Fallen rush the enemy, "you let the Pawns go first."

Quick as a flash, Asumoto drew his first arrow, took aim, and fired. The first shot fired from the battle zoomed through the air and hitting its mark, which just so happened to be right between the eyes of an Exorcist. Drawings another, he fired again, sending another Exorcists to the ground with an arrow to the throat.

Akeno, Rias, and Raynare also returned fire. Thunder, Light Spears, and Destruction, smashed into charging Exorcists and Fallen who were too arrogant or slow to dodge the attacks.

It was obvious to Rias that Kokabiel was using his suicide tactic to weaken them. But so far it wasn't having effect. Not one solider from Grigori reached them.

What was Kokabiel´s end game? Was he merely testing them or hoping they exhaust their magic reserves? The latter was hardly possible since she didn't feel depleted of magic. The others however…

She spared a quick glance at them. Raynare and Asumoto continued their bombardment of spears and arrows into the Fallen, while Akeno rained thunder down upon the Exorcists.

So far none of them looked winded nor felt low on magic. Was Kokabiel using is troops as test subjects to determine their strengths? If that was the case, then their chances of surviving dropped a lot.

"Gremory."

"Yeah?" The heiress asked the Fallen as she blasted two Exorcists into extinction.

"Your Queen is beating me."

"Beating you?"

"I'm on three. He's on four."

"Five."

"What? Your only doing better cuz your hitting your targets!"

"Then trying aiming before chucking your spears."

Rias sighed, Asumoto and Raynare where having a competition while their very lives were at stake?

"Ara. Ara. Your both falling behind. I have eight."

"No, you don't!"

"Can we focus!" Rias yelled in a commanding tone. They had a battle to win, not argue about kill counts.

"Fine. You can partake in our game," Raynare said with a shrug as she chucked another spear of light at an Exorcist. "Ha! Four!"

"Six!" Asumoto replied.

He turned his attention to the Fallen, ready to shoot them out of the sky. Until a blast of thunder came crashing into the one he was aiming at.

"Hey! That was mine!" he shouted to the priestess.

"Ara. Ara. Gotta be quicker Asu-kun! Ufufuf!"

"When are we gonna take part in the fighting?"

Asumoto spared a quick look to Xenovia. She was tapping her foot impatiently. The Exorcist, like the others, were standing behind watching their seniors cut down the enemy. The way she asked was like if it would be their turn to play with a toy. Guess this girl liked to fight.

"You'll help us when we need it, Xenovia."

At the opposite end of the battlefield, Valper watched their forces charge the Devils, their overwhelming numbers no match for the magic of the Gremory heir and Priestess of Thunder. Truly they were a force to be reckoned with. Kokabiel's suicidal charges weren't working. If they kept this up they'd have no troops left, not that Kokabiel cared since everyone was cannon fodder to him. The former archbishop's gaze slowly passed over the gathered defenders.

Quit a mixed bunch, he thought. There was a Nekomata, their species though to have gone extinct. The Church trio, the blue and chestnut hair girls possessing the swords he needs, the wielder of Twilight Healing, a young Fallen Angel and Red Dragon Emperor, the samurai, and...

He focused on the blonde male who was glaring at him when he could. Why did he look so familiar?

Kokabiel looked down upon the battlefield, amusement filling him at the slaughter taking place. He knew these youngsters were strong but didn't expect them to be this strong.

"Go around!" He heard Zion shout to the task force, but even as they tried their flanking maneuvers where halted by the daughter of Baraqiel.

He gave a hand signal to Zion, to which the officer responded by grabbing a horn from his belt and blowing it loudly. This noise was loud and long and when it reached the ears of his subordinates, they ceased their assault on the Devils. Kokabiel quickly surveyed the damage done to his men. He counted about twenty-seven dead so far, which mostly were of Exorcists. Not a bad number to start with.

"Very impressive," he complimented with an amused tone. "You are worthy of the title Crimson Ruin Princess, sister of Lucifer."

Hardly, thought Asumoto, his hand ready to grab another arrow from the quiver. 'She had the least kills.´ Okay, she had not taken part in their little "contest" though. `Either he's mocking her or wasn't paying full attention. And can he just call her Rias, that stupid title is getting annoying already.´

"Praises from a madman like you won't satisfy me, Kokabiel," retorted the red head angrily.

"Madman?" Kokabiel chuckled, "am I mad to purge the world of you Devil kind?"

"Your 'purge' will not only see us dead, but the Angels and other Factions as well!"

"But that's what happens in war. People die."

A long silence fell over the two sides before being broken by Valper.

"You," he said, pointing a finger at Kiba, "I have the strangest feeling we've met before…"

Kiba turned his glare to the elder man. Finally, he would exact his revenge!

"As a matter of fact, you have!" he spat while stepping forward, brandishing his Sacred Gear. "I was a part of your crude experiment! I survived and have waited for this very moment to kill you for what you did!"

Experiment… Valper's eyes lit up in realization of what the boy was talking about. Now he knew why he looked familiar.

"Well… it appears one test subject was left alive and has become the slave of Rias Gremory," he said while pushing his glasses into place. The light of the barrier reflecting off them.

"I'm going to kill you Valper. I'm going to get my revenge for what you did to my friends and destroy the Holy Swords."

Valper hummed with amusement at the boy's proclamation, before shifting his gaze to the Church girls. "I don't see that happening, child. As you can see, I already have three Excalibur's and those Exorcist with you are here to get them back. It appears the Church has only become stupider since they excommunicated me. Excommunicating the Twilight Healings possessor, sending only three Exorcist to retrieve their precious swords, and even bringing two more Holy Swords along they should be guarding."

Thought she didn't verbally say it, Rika agreed with the Holy Sword researcher.

Banishing Asia Argento and labeling her a witch for helping a Devil was a stupid decision by the Church. The former nun was taught to show love and compassion to everyone, which in her point of view, included other species.

And their response to the Excalibur fragments wasn't any better. Before she requested to go along with them, only Irina and Xenovia were sent to Kuoh. That was two - two, Exorcist, and they both were given an Excalibur fragment that should have been kept locked away in the Vatican.

"If the Pope thinks sending three children and two Holy Swords along with then is the best response, then he truly has failed as leader."

"Do not speak of his holiness in that way!" spat Xenovia, taking great insult at the traitor's words.

"What did you hope to achieve with that project of yours, Valper? Why sacrifice all those innocent people?" Rika asked. It may not sound like the best time to have a talk, but this may be the only time she, along with everyone else, would understand why Valper did what he did.

"I love holy-swords," he said with a hint of pleasure. "I love them so much that I always dream of them. I've been fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why, when I found out that I can't use Excalibur, I went into despair. I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"Complete?" Kiba yelled, his rage increasing every second. "You disposed of us like trash! How could we have helped you when you deemed us failures!?"

Valper shook his head. "I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So, I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then… I reached a conclusion."

"What conclusion!?"

Valper's face contorted into a thinking expression before he chuckled: "No. I don't think I'll tell you."

"Tell me damnit! What is this conclusion you reached!? What did you do to my friends!?"

But Valper stopped listening to the boy's words. Instead turning his attention to Kokabiel. "Lord Kokabiel, I think I've kept you're war on hold long enough."

"You're absolutely right, Valper," replied the Cadre, before raising a hand. "Gremory. You've proven you can handle my regular troops. Well, what about these!?"

With a casual wave of his hand, a large portal opened in the earth with fire spewing out of it, followed by growls.

Asumoto griped his bow tighter. "Oh, hell no…"

Two very large dogs came marching out of the portal. Their 10 inches bodies where covered in brown fur with legs thick as tree trunks, each with a set of sharp claws, teeth filed to fangs, and six glowing red eyes.

Yes six. These eyes weren't all on one head however. Each pair was part of a separate head!

These three headed dogs weren't normal dogs. They were…

"Cerberus!" gasped Rias, feeling Gasper grip her skirt in fear at the sight of the monsters.

The three headed watch dogs of the Underworld where forbidden to be summoned to the human world by any Faction, even by Hades himself. To break such a strict rule truly showed how obsessed Kokabiel was to have war.

"What do we do now?" Asia asked from the back of the group.

She wasn't a fighter and had no place on the battlefield. However, since she was a healer, Asia was their most valuable member. So, keeping her out of harm's way was the most crucial point of this battle.

"I think our battle strategies will have to change," said Asumoto calmly. His mind already working out a plan to counteract Kokabiel's reinforcements. "Rias, Akeno, Kiba, focus on the Fallen. Xenovia, Irina, Rika, you get the Exorcists. Raynare, provide cover for us all. Issei, protect Gasper and Asia. Koneko, you're gonna help me put these dogs down."

He didn't care who was stronger than the other. This tactic would allow them to counter each of Kokabiel's forces. Human against human. Devil against Fallen. Dog against cat.

"W-why am—"

"You're the last time of defense, Issei. Remember that!" Asumoto cut off the Red Dragon Emperor. "Now let's go!" Spreading his bat wings, he took to the sky and faced the Cerberus's. He wasn't sure how thick their skin was, but he knew a weak spot all beings had.

Before he could fire however, the Cerberus turned its heads toward him and spewed fire from its mouth forcing him to dodge. He tried to get a clear shot but again he was assaulted by fire.

Dodging once more, he aimed for what he was looking for and fired. The bow twanged as the arrow shot from the bow. It zoomed towards its target and hit it dead in the middle heads left eye.

It howled in pain at loosing visibility, but this also made it angrier.

The Cerberus now turned his full attention to them and spat flames at Asumoto once again, which he blocked by forming a magic circle before him.

"Koneko," he said to her. He drew his sword. "You will attack him exactly when I tell you."

"Yes."

1…2… 3!

Asumoto dived toward the Cerberus, Soul Eater drawn to slice into it's flesh. As he drew closer to the dog's open jaws he glanced to Koneko. Her body language showed she was ready to assist but felt the urge to jump in and help right now.

Her fears would be for nothing.

Just before he reached the three-headed beast, he shouted: "Now!", before turning sharply to the left. Narrowly avoiding the dog's teeth while at the same time burying his sword into side of the left heads flesh all the way up to the hilt.

He pulled away before its center head could catch him in its jaws again. He wasn't gonna be its chew toy.

As he pulled away he watched Koneko lunge forward, blue flames coating her hands, and deliver a powerful punch to the right head. So furious was her attack, that it broke the jaw and send the head slamming into the other two.

Dazed and confused by the powerful attack it was too slow to react to Asumoto's second move. This time however, his attack was coated in magic which gave off a silvery glow.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a powerful town handed swing he brought his blade down upon the dog. Slicing it down into the center!

If this dog was like supernatural beings, it'd have spurted blood everywhere. But it wasn't blood that came from the bisected body, it was fire.

"One more to go!" Asumoto said to Koneko while briefly looking to his comrades.

Exorcist after Exorcist came at Rika, Irina, and Xenovia, but their swordsmanship where no match for the Church Trio. They were like cars, zooming down a highway, blurs of blue and brown.

Like the Church Exorcist, Kiba cut down Fallen Angels that came to challenge him with skills too great for the enemy to handle.

Raynare was flying overhead throwing spears at whoever she could aim them.

Rias fired spell after spell of her Destruction magic. Although she was a prodigy, Rias Gremory - King of her Peerage - was, in all honesty, one of their weakest members. Weaker than Asia, but stronger than Gasper.

This reason being was because, unlike Gasper, she had full control over her magic. But like with Asia, she only used one spell. However, Rias didn't possess a Sacred Gear, nor was a healer. She was a fighter, and all the Gremory heiress had at her disposal was her family's signature move; the Bael house's Power of Destruction, which he always witnessed being used as a powerful blast to overwhelm an opponent.

When they survive this war, he could hopefully give her some tips on how to properly use her magic.

The sound of thunder cracking above forced the samurai to look up and see Akeno unleashing a blast of thunder. It consumed the Fallen that was targeted by it, leaving not remains, not even feather strands.

He saw two more come at her form either side. Before he could help the priestess, she flashed through hands signs and from out of the magic circle appearing on her outstretched hands each came a talisman. The paper tags slammed into the chests of the Angels.

Confused at first, it changes to panic when they realized talisman's where glowing and spreading magic seals around their body, restricting their movements. With a clear shot, Akeno killed the two with enormous fireballs.

A third came diving at her, his sword of light pulled back to gut her.

Sensing the threat, she moved to the left and ducked under the swing he sent. Akeno closed the distance and slammed her hand upon his shoulder, making yet another talisman appear. Forming a single hand sign, the talisman glowed like the previous two. Only this time, it erupted into flames that spread across his body.

The Fallen screamed and tried to douse the fire but it wouldn't go out.

"Ara. Ara. Shall I cool you down~ Ufufuf!"

The priestess tease was followed by blast of icicles that pierced the Fallen's wings and body, sending him crashing to the ground dead.

Asumoto stared in awe at skill and magic Akeno displayed. He knew she was proficient with thunder magic, which earned her the name Priestess of Thunder, but never thought she was so versatile in Shinto magic and elemental magic. Add those with her Fallen Angel magic and Akeno was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey."

The tiny voice of Koneko brought his focus back to the real world. Asumoto looked at her and saw she was pointing at the other Cerberus.

Asumoto cracked a smirk. "What, you thought I wasn't gonna forget about that one?"

As he turned his attention to second Cerberus to do battle with it. His thoughts lingered on the Underworld briefly.

'I wonder how the defense down there is faring?'

Grigori's plan of attack upon the Devil's old capital - Lilith - had been delayed to allow their man on the inside to find a weakness within the Devil's defense. And while it did take time, the wait was worth it.

It was revealed that the left flank closets to the city had been weakened due to its commanding officer sending troops to reinforce the outer defense.

With the help of the magicians under Katerea's command, they managed to slip a handful of Devil's into the city and activate teleportation circles in key locations to allow their forces to breach their defense and swiftly obliterate them. This move caught the Devil's completely by surprise and where slow to retaliate. This allowed Grigori and the Old Satan Faction to sweep through the city killing all in their way, soldiers and civilians alike.

Kokabiel said he'd go to the human world to kill Sirzechs sister. That would leave Hazael - son of Baraqiel - in command of the attack on Lilith. This was why the twelve-winged Cadre was at the back of the army overseeing the attack.

From his position atop a mountainside, he could see and hear everything. Devils and Angels doing battle, colorful explosions filling the sky while fires burn through the city, buildings fall, and screams of terror, rage, and triumph.

If Kokabiel was here he was sure the war loving Fallen Angel would have an orgasm at the sight and sounds of so much death and destitution.

His thoughts drifted to the White Dragon and the Satans. He last saw Albion's host and Satan descendants lead charge toward the city.

How where they faring? How many did they kill? Had they been killed?

Shalba, Katerea, and Creuserey all where powerful individuals. However, none could stand against the might of the new Four Great Satans or Euclid's sister. If all three descendants confronted just one of those Devils together, they would not survive. Even with the Infinite Dragon God's power gifted to them, their powers couldn't match theirs.

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Lucifer's son were said be Super Devils. Beings with powers surpassing Ultimate-class Devils. He still remembered that fight with the Crimson Satan all those years ago.

Sirzechs Gremory was truly a worthy opponent. He'd never faced anyone like him before in his entire life. He had pushed him to his near limits, which would have forced the Strongest Satan to use his true form. A form which Hazael would have love to see.

It would have happened too, if his father, Azazael, and Shemhazai hadn't returned to the fight with that magic draining machine the Governor General created.

Oh, how he desired to see what that Sirzechs truly looked like…

Suddenly a bright light caught his attention. When he focused on it he saw it the flash was of lightning—Holy Lightning to be except.

'Father...' He thought bitterly.

Baraqiel was still alive. That was good. This meant he could still kill the bastard.

But if he did... how would his sister feel?

He had heard Akeno hated Baraqiel but had reconciled.

The war had started, and she hadn't come to him.

This meant that she, like their father, were his enemy.

All over the town, Devils were fighting Fallen Angels and Old Satan Devils alike, fighters and civilians were being killed... and chaos was reigning.

Under the many Devils who were defending the place was also Riser, who had by now recovered somewhat - physically and mentally - from his defeat and his peerage.

Like the rest of the Devils, he was caught off guard by the clever tactic preformed by the enemy. They managed to slip into the city undetected and cast teleportation circles to allow the rest of their troops through.

But unlike the others, he was one of the first to respond to this attack. Before he charged head long into the fray however, he ordered Ravel to take the youngest servants, Ni, Li, back to the Phenex manor.

If this was a Rating Game he'd have no issue but since this was a war…

He wouldn't allow those children to get harmed.

Riser and his peerage swept through the town like a forest fire, killing Grigori troops and saving what civilians they could.

While they put up a gallant defense. Even the great Riser Phenex couldn't stand against so many.

Currently they were being surrounded by a large group of enemy Devils and a few Fallen.

All his servants where huddled together, but they didn't cower. They stood tall, glaring defiantly at their foes. Ready to take as many down with them.

"Riser-sama…what do we do?"

"What do you think?" He asked Siri as he produce flames from his hands. "We kick these bastards out of the Underworld!"

With a might swing of his hands, a massive gust of wind erupted outward, blowing away the Devil's and Fallen that encircled them.

With their way clear, everyone scattered and began their own fight.

Swords, firsts, fire, and spells, connected with an Old Satan Devil or Fallen.

These guys where weak! They didn't have the skill to take them down.

They where members of the immortal Phenex clan!

"Riser-sama! How did they get in!?" Xuelan asked while sweeping the legs out of a Fallen that Riser finished with a fiery punch to the face.

"You're guess is as good as mine. There's no way they could have gotten this far into our territory. Our defense should have stopped them in the tracks!"

"They might have found a gap small enough to slip through." The Chinese beauty said while preforming a very fast spinning kick.

'That might be a possibility' Riser thought as he began pondering on his Rook's theory. When he was out inspecting the frontline defense, he saw many of those soldiers were fresh recruits. Some even being recanted Devils. No doubt they would probably run at the sight of so many foes or leave gaps in the line that they'd forget to plug.

His thoughts were halted when he felt a spear plunge through him.

"Hmph. Really?" He sarcastically asked the Fallen who attacked him. "I think you don't realize I'm immortal."

His words were true. The wound sustained was already healing from his regeneration, which greatly surprised the Fallen. Two more spears where flung at the High Devil, one removing an arm and other outright missing.

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with."

As flames began taking shape of a new limb, he threw it forward. Consuming the Fallen in fire.

While moving on to eliminate another foe, a though occurred in Riser's head. How much longer could they keep this up? Riser, being an immortal could fight at long as he could.

But what about his peerage?

They weren't true immortals and they could regenerate from wounds. So how long could they hold until they won or if reinforcements arrive?

He shook his head and redoubled his efforts in cleaning the town of crows and pro Satan followers.

Each man and woman he fought was such a fool. Either they didn't know who he was or forgot Phenex's are immortal.

An explosion outside the town shook the earth. No doubt Yubelluna was dropping bombs on the enemy. If she was out their then maybe the tide was turning.

As he bashed more and more faces in, he heard someone shout, "Fallback!"

Fallback!? Was the town lost? Where they being overrun!?

His fears were dashed at the sight of Fallen Angel and pro Satan Devils teleported out of their as quickly as they could.

It wasn't they who were retreating, but the enemy! They had lost too many troops!

When the last one left an eerie silence fell on the town. Only the sounds of battle far off in the distance could be heard. It was soon broken by Devils cheer of joy. They won! They held back the enemy and saved the town!

'But at what cost?' Riser though, surveying the aftermath of the skirmish.

Buildings could be replaced but lives couldn't. How many soldiers, and more importantly, civilians, died in this town? How many more will die until the Old Satan Grigori alliance is defeated?

He turned around to the place his servants had been fighting a few moments earlier. His own fights had been distracting him from them for a short time.

His servants, he remembered the words he had said about them during the last Rating Game. He regretted them by now. He had mostly said it to save face in front of Rias Gremory´s blasted Queen, he admitted now.

What he saw as he turned around made his blood freeze.

None of his servants looked in a particular good state. Their clothes were torn. Most of them had some minor wounds. (Phoenix tears would take care of that.) But the worst was...

... Karlamine, his first Knight, was lying face down some distance away. Her outfit was ripped to shreds exposing wounds and bruises all over, and her sword was shattered.

But those weren't what made the Phenex gape in horror at her.

It was blood pooling around her that his eyes were fixed upon.

And the fact that she was lying completely lifeless.

"Karlamine?"

She didn't respond nor move when addressed.

!

A single feeling began to fill his soul. One he hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

Fear that one of his precious servants was… was…

He was at her side in seconds. His fear doubling upon seeing some wounds where emanating smoke from them. Weapons of light had hit her.

Riser slowly reached a hand toward her, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"K-Karlamine-chan?" Mira's horrified voice alerted him to his other servants gathering around.

With a firm grasp, he gently turned the girl over. A deep smoking wound ran across her face, with another cutting into her right shoulder.

Her beautiful green orbs were wide open but lifeless.

"No…NO! NO!"

Riser's agonized screams filled the skies as he cradled Karlamine in his arms!

Sniffs and whimpers could be heard all around the Phenex.

Nel and Li, and Mira were sobbing at the loss of their fellow servant. Which Mihae, Brunet, Shuriya, did their best in comforting them.

Isabella, and Xuelan, Yubelluna looking on with sorrowful expression. Their hearts ached at the scene. They had seen death before, they knew the pain of losing someone.

And Siris… the black-haired warrior was trying to be strong. Her fists clenching and unclenching in an attempt to control her emotions. She wasn't going cry… she was a warrior.

And warriors didn't cry!

Riser dreaded something like this occurring and at last it had come.

His first and loyal Knight, Karlamine, was dead.

'They just keep coming!' Rias thought as she blew what was possibly her thirty Fallen Angel to pieces today. She hadn't been keeping count like the others where, but she was sure she had killed many since the fighting resumed.

Couple times they were close to breaking. But they held strong. That didn't stop them from receiving wounds however.

Cuts and ripped clothes littered nearly everybody partaking in the battle. Except Raynare, she was staying back providing cover for them while at the same time helping Issei protect Gasper and Asia.

Even Asumoto didn't escape unscathed. His armor had scratches and dents from the Cerberus and light weapons, including a gash across his forehead.

Asia was going to have a lot of healing to do.

After the slaying of the Cerberus's, Asumoto joined her in battling the Fallen Angels. While Koneko fought the Exorcists, who she noticed were also starting to wear down their own Exorcist allies.

Incredible as they were, it was Rika Moritsugu who stood out the most within the battle on the ground. She weaved her way through the hoard of Exorcists, slicing stomachs open, heads form the shoulder, and limbs from the body. She was like water flowing through a river.

Guess this explained how she obtained the rank of Saint.

But even a Saint like her wasn't invincible. She too obtained wounds, first by a bullet grazing her left shoulder, then many cuts all over. Yet this didn't keep her from slaying all who came at her. She, like her fellow Exorcists, where desperate to reach Valper and the Holy Swords.

As was Rias Knight.

Kiba was not fighting as he usual would. Not gracefully. But more barbaric. He hacked, slashed, and showed no restrain in how he dispatched his opponents.

Her Knight wanted to get to Valper as well and learn what happened to his friends.

"Agh!"

A scream nearby made her turn around, ready to launch a spell, but she stopped.

It was just Asumoto stabbing his spear through another Fallen's head. Rias could tell Asumoto was holding back is true power. He wasn't going to unleash it until it was necessary. He wouldn't waste energy on grunts like these.

That man could be quite brutal sometimes in how he kills.

"Ara. Ara. Ufufuf."

As Asumoto jerked the spear from the now dead Fallen's head. Rias heard a familiar giggle reach his ears.

Akeno.

She was surprised to learn she was a sadist. She never took the priestess to be one. Until witnessing firsthand how she killed her prey and was laughing about it.

Rias was lucky to have Akeno on their side. She'd hate to be the receiving end of her sadism.

"I just love the way you kill those nasty crow's Asu-kun. It makes me—agh!"

Asumoto pulled Akeno toward him. Before she could comment why he did that, the answer was given when a spear of light came flying through the spot she was just at.

Akeno furrowed her brow. If she had been their moments ago, a spear would have been jutting out through her. She scolded herself for getting distracted.

"You gotta focus on the battle, Akeno-chan," Asumoto said, as he released her and launched himself at another Fallen. Their spears classing against one another.

"Tch. You call that a spear?" taunted the samurai with a smirk. "That has to be the most ridiculous looking thing I've ever seen!"

"It's gonna be what will leave a hole in you Devil filth!" she Fallen called out.

Asumoto responded by kneeing the man in the stomach. He followed up by shoving him away. "Smoke him, Akeno!"

Akeno threw her hand out, thunder shooting towards the Fallen. However, to her surprise, this one was smart. He wrapped his wings around himself and was blasted away from them.

"Ara. Ara. This one knows how to fight." She licked her lips in excitement. "I might have fun with this one~"

"He's mine," said Asumoto while charging the Fallen, who regained himself and countercharged.

Their weapons met once more and soon the two were in a fierce duel of spears.

Asumoto ducked the Fallen, who he at last noticed had four wings, and tried to skew him like the last one. This guy fell back a few spaces and battered the spears blade away to give him a clear shot at Asumoto.

The samurai reacted by pulling his weapon closer and swinging the pole. He hit his enemy, but the hit was a block by the wing.

So close! He thought as the Fallen attacked one more but again his strike was blocked by the samurai raising his weapon above his head.

He had to give this dude credit for fighting him, instead of throwing himself at him like the others. However, there was no time to waste on thinking such things. Time to end this duel.

Activating his Rook trait, Asumoto easily pushed the spear away before delivering a powerful knee strike to his opponent's stomach, knocking him away again. Instead of closing the distance, he flipped the spear into a reverse grip and threw it with all his might!

The spear soared through the air at lightning speed, before hitting its mark square in the Fallen's chest! Blood sparing out of him like a fountain.

"Yah!"

Asumoto dodged a strike by a light of sword wielding Fallen. Before the black winged Angel could strike again, Asumoto drew his own blade, slicing his head clean off.

"Asumoto, look out!"

He turned on the spot at the scream. And he saw a large spear of light come flying toward him at high speed! Before he could even dodge the weapon, he felt someone crashing—no—shoving him out of the way!

The glimpse of red in the corner of his eye showed him who it was.

"Rias!"

Was all Asumoto could shout before watching the weapon pierce the heiress though the chest, instead of himself!

Blood splattering all over him! His red armor turning a shade darker. Sheathing his sword quickly, he caught the red head in his arms, silver eyes staring at the wound. It hit her dead in the chest and left a gaping whole which blood poured out like a leaking pipe.

Either he was unaware of the fact or not caring that the Fallen who hurt Rias was eliminated by Akeno in a display of rage and power.

"Why?" he asked still in shock that she took the spear. "Why would do that?"

"A servant... protects... their king Asumoto…" Rias panted heavily as more blood poured form her chest, but force a kind smile, "... but... the king...must do the same..."

With a sharp breath her head fell back, and green eyes shut.


	24. Chapter 24

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 24**

Vali stared down his opponent with amusement. His Sacred Gear armor´s wings spread wide, arms crossed, and a smirk upon his face.

He always knew joining Kokabiel's side would allow him to fight strong opponents and had hoped to fight Sirzechs or even Sairaorg. But this man would do just fine, at least for now.

"I'm not surprise to find you here. Have you come to stop me, Slash Dog?"

Tobio stared right back at Vali. He still couldn't believe the man he saw as a younger brother would go this far just to fight strong opponents.

What pushed him to fight the top ten strongest beings in existents? Was he that obsessed with being the best wielder of the White Dragon Emperor?

Or was it something else?

"You disappoint me, Vali. Betraying Grigori, killing those who you called comrades, and threatening my nieces means I won't hold back."

His words sent a chill down the silver haired boy's spin. But it wasn't of fear, it was excitement! Excitement that he would finally get to fight Tobio all out!

"Finally! I've waited for this moment for a long time!" roared Vali as a bright light engulfed him before faded to reveal his Scale Mail.

"Prepare yourself, Slash Dog!"

But what Vali didn't know, was that Tobio also wouldn't hold back in breaking some of his bones

* * *

Asumoto felt his jaw slack, but he didn't pick it up. He was too shocked at the action and words of Rias Gremory.

The King must protect their servants…

…and she had done that very thing. By pushing him out of the way of an attack he hadn't seen coming till it was too late.

His grip on her form tightened as his mind looked back on the relationship shared with the red head.

When he was resurrected by the Devil, he felt nothing but hate and disgust toward her for turning him into, as he used to call it, her slave. He was convinced that she was interested in nothing but power and saw little in this time that changed his mind.

And so, he showed little to no respect for her in first two years of knowing her.

After being reprimand by her for never even giving her a chance to prove herself, he gave a vague description of his past. Which she, along with Tsubaki, Akeno, and Izumi helped him overcome.

He still didn´t like the idea to have been forced to become someone´s servant, not to mention a Devil, without ever giving his agreement. In fact, he hated it.

But Akeno and Tsubaki had brought up one good point. If he truly didn´t want to live as a Devil, why had he not taken his own life? Why had he not simply cute the queen piece out of his body and become human again at the cost of his death?

Instead he kept on hating her but stayed a Devil and part of her peerage.

When he was victorious in that fateful battle, he made his deal to try and become a human once more. But so far things weren't going as they should. Ajuka's experiments for it where taking longer than expect and now that the war was going on they would be delayed further.

Even if Ajuka could get the experiment to work, Asumoto would first have to win the deal made between master and servant. Which was having Rias trying to earn his trust.

In the weeks before and leading up to the war, he had started talking to Rias, to get to know her for who she truly was.

That didn't mean he still didn't trust her.

Her idea of forcing Issei into the Devil life had still lingered in his mind. Which he confronted her about today and promised to not do it again.

But now that promise seemed unlikely.

Akeno saw what had happened. After she had just watched Rias fall, taking an attack meant for Asumoto... she had, in a wild rage, nearly disintegrated the Fallen who had thrown the spear.

Kiba had watched it as well, unable to do anything, and was now starring at the bleeding form of his king

Why didn't he act before she did!? He should have jumped in the way of the attack aimed for Asumoto. While he was obsessed with destroying the Holy Swords, Kiba was nevertheless grateful to Rias for saving him.

Now that she was dead—

"Uhhh…"

!

Grey eyes widened at the faint moan.

Leaning closer to his King he listened careful and sure enough, he could still hear her heart beating, very faintly.

She still had life in her which meant…

"We need Asia!" He said franticly. He nearly forgot they had Asia in the panic of Rias getting hurt and her Twilight Healing could save their master.

It's no use, Kiba!" Asumoto countered with a shake of the head. "Asia is too far away." Thought he too was surprised she still had life in her, it wouldn't last. The wound was too fatal. She'd be dead by the time Asia got here.

Before an argument could commence a green glow and surge of magic from below caught their attention.

Looking at the sour, the trio were in disbelief at what they saw.

Asia Argento was releasing a large amount of magic form her Twilight Healing and, to their great surprise, was taking the shape of a bow, which soon was followed by an arrow primed and ready to fire. It's target being Rias.

It didn't take a genius to know what Asia was about to do. The real question though was, when and how had she been able to do it?

Was it due to her mastery of Twilight Healing? Or perhaps the powers of her Bishop trait doubling her power?

When she released the magical arrow, she collapsed to the floor, panting heavily from performing such a feat. The arrow soared through the air and upon hitting Rias, encased her in a green aura.

Akeno, Kiba, and Asumoto, watched the wound that surely should have ended the Devils life begin to slowly close.

Realizing he was leaving Rias dangerously exposed floating in the air with a healing wound and wanting to know Asia's secret. He descended to where she was, leaving Akeno and Kiba to continue battling the enemy.

"Asia. How did you do that? Where did you learn archery?"

"Yeah, that was awesome Asia-chan!?" Issei exclaimed, still in awe at what she performed.

Though she was exhausted from depleting all her magic the blonde nevertheless gave an answer.

"From you Asumoto, senpai."

Seeing the confusion on her friends faces she continued.

"I took to heart what you said about choosing who I must save. I have to use Twilight Healing for my friends. But..." she paused to regain some air in her lungs before continuing. "I knew I had to do more. I couldn't sit back and wait for people to come to me. If I was to help you all, I knew it had to be a way for me to stay out of the fighting while able to heal you. And I remembered the times you fired your bow and arrow. So, I practiced remembering how you used it, as well as shape my magic into it."

Ah- so, that's where the idea came from. It also explained why she rarely was with them for meetings. This girl was smarter than she appeared to be. The Church truly where fools to exile her.

He really was grateful to Raynare for trading Asia for Issei. Without the kind girl, he wasn't sure where they would be right now.

However, seeing the condition Asia was in meant she had depleted all her magic on that one act. Meaning she would be out of commission for the rest of the battle. \

Rias would be same until the wound fully healed. When it did she could rejoin the fight.

Before that could happen thought…

"Retreat! Everyone! Retreat!"

* * *

"Look at that! Their running for the forest!" Zion exclaimed, watching the teenagers flee.

When Rias Queen announced those words, everyone turned and began a mad dash or flight toward the trees. Trying to gain as much distance between them and the Grigori army. The Twilight Healings possessor having to be carried, just like Lucifer's sister.

"Send the whole army after them."

"With pleasure," Zion said with a satisfied smirk. At last he could finally kill Devils! He blew his horn and rushed forward, the veterans of the task force held back followed suit. Screaming and waving their weapons.

Kokabiel was no fool. These kids were preforming a tactical retreat this meant they were going to use the terrain to their advantage to launch sneak attacks on his men.

He was also quite certain more enemies where within that forest waiting to pick their troops off when they enter. Perhaps that was where the Sitri group, along with the other Nekomata may be hiding. This could explain why they weren't present on the battlefield.

`Nevertheless, even if they have a trap,´ Kokabiel thought by himself. `It will fail. They are doomed.´

He turned to one of his lower ranking Fallen. "Send word to Hazael, I have Lucifer's sister cornered. And I want an update on the invasion as well."

Then he turned his red eyes back to his army. "Retrieve the Holy Swords and kill them all except Gremory, Sitri, and Baraqiel's daughter. I want them alive! For the moment," he added.

Alive? Tch, yeah right! These Devils wouldn't surrender. Zion knew Kokabiel wanted to kill them personally, but he should have done it himself instead of sending his men to capture those three.

As he drew closer to the forest he saw a handful of Fallen and Exorcist rush in. Hoping to be the first to fine and kill the enemy.

Zion slowed his paced and glided pass trees while keeping an eye out for any movement.

"Stay close! They're here somewhere!"

The question was where? Further in the forest, or perhaps to that old school building, or maybe even into the academy

"Ara!"

Everyone stopped at the voice. Weapons raised and in battle positions.

"Ara. Ara. Ufufuf!"

Spins tingled at the laugh. It was the Yamato Nadeshiko - The Priestess of Thunder - Baraqiel's daughter!

"Do not fret.," Zion reassured. "This is merely a trick to scare us! These Devils are trying to play dirty!"

Just then, a hazy mist began to slowly appear. It passed by feet like a river. Getting thicker with each step further into the woods.

"Wah!"

A scream of terror came from the left, followed by another from the far right.

Zion's eyes flickered left and right, trying to see through the fog for any movement. But only could hear more screams emanating further in the forest. Followed by yelling.

"Where are they!?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Fly above to get a bird's eye view!" Zion ordered one of the soldiers.

But before his subordinate had any chance to do that, Zion heard a gasp followed by a thud next to him. He turned to find a Fallen lying dead in the dirt with an arrow through his head.

Only after another laugh of the priestess did it dawn on him that these kids didn't come here to hide. They lured them into a trap!

No sooner had he realized his mistake in charging in, the sound war cry's rent the air followed by a barrage of magic.

A large water dragon with thunder surrounding it smashed into a huddled group of Fallen, too slow to react to it's sudden appearance.

The magical attacks where followed by the sound of flesh getting sliced open by weapons. The Knight and Church argents no doubt.

"We gotta get out of here!" a panic-stricken Exorcist yelled, turning and running from the fight as fast as he could.

"Stand your ground you!" ordered Zion. "Whoever runs away has to answer to me." He would not let a bunch of kids send him running.

"Zion! In the fog!"

The shout and finger point shifted Zion's gaze back forward. He could see specters in the fog charging them.

Their they were!

Summoning a light spear, he threw it with all his might at the one charging, who obviously had to be Gremory's Queen. The armor was a dead give-away, even in the fog.

The spear of light hit the samurai, but he kept charging. Zion's eyes widened in disbelief. How was that possible!? That should have knocked him off his feet!

Zion threw another spear, but still the Devil didn't go down. Why was he—?

Raw!

Out of the fog came a large water dragon towards him!

Reacting on instincts, the Cadre spread his wings to fly away from the dragon while throwing large axe made of light at the dragon to stall it.

It smashed into the dragon's head which cause a bright explosion to occur.

Now out of danger for the moment, he turned and flew as fast as he could out of the forest while signaling the retreat. He wasn't sure how many had fallen in this trap, but if they moved fast enough they could...

"Look out!"

"Agh!"

He watched the Exorcist, trying to escape, run right into the Devils of not Rias, but Sona Sitri's peerage! With then, he noticed, where Fallen Angels wearing the letter A on their outfits!

This was their plan wasn't it!? They lured them in and have Sitri's peerage and those traitorous Fallen ambush them. Very clever.

Weapons of light, magic, and swords, hit Exorcist after Exorcist that tried to flee, while their Fallen superiors flew through the tree tops to escape the slaughter occurring in the forest.

Unlike most of his fellow Fallen, Zion was one of the lucky few to not sustain any wounds in that ambush. When he returned to Kokabiel. The Cadre was grinning from ear to ear like a madman.

"What are you smiling about!?" Zion roared with fury. "You knew it was a trap didn't you!? You knew and send us in anyway, so we could get slaughtered! You think this is funny to send your men into suicide missions!? Why not you go in there and—?"

"I think you should be more worried about what's behind and not in front of you Zion," Kokabiel said without a care in the world that he was being yelled at by one of his subordinates.

Zion did and what he saw made his brow raise in surprise.

Like a hoard of zombies searching for brains, the peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, along allies came marching out of the forest. Leading this small army were Baraqiel's daughter, the Nekoshou and samurai.

As angry as he were at his leader right now, it had to wait, Zion realized.

* * *

"I must admit this new plan worked perfectly," said Sona with a half smirk.

This had been Asumoto's plan all along. Weather it was against Kokabiel and his Fallen or the Old Satan Faction, Asumoto planned for Sona's peerage to lie in wait for the enemy to be lured into the forest to surround them. This trap, coupled with Sona and Kuroka casting illusion magic shaped like them, and knowledge of the terrain, was calculated to deliver a major blow to enemy numbers.

And it had done just that. Thought most of the Fallen escaped, many rogue Exorcist's that went into the forest wouldn't be coming out ever again

Those that did, as Sona saw, where still running as fast as they could to get back to friendly territory.

What none of them counted on was the assistance of the Fallen Angel's still in Kuoh. When they got word of what was about to go down, every one of them came to the school to help defend it against Kokabiel.

Their help was greatly appreciated. This strengthened their numbers and gave them a bigger force to ambush Kokabiel's forces.

"Asumoto-san sure is a genius."

"Indeed, he is Kaichou-sama," Tsubaki agreed. "However, I am concerned that Asia-chan, and Rias-sama won't be of help."

Sona looked over her shoulder. At the back of the group was Rias and Asia, both supported by a Fallen Angel.

The Sitri heiress had been horrified when hearing her friend had nearly died saving Asumoto's life. Thought she was sure now that she was safe. For now, this would earn Asumoto's trust in her.

What surprised her was how quickly Rias awoke from such a serious wound. Then again, Twilight Healing dose have the benefactor to restore one's energy and being hit by such a concentration of magic by that Sacred Gear would have that effect. Or it should have.

Asia had focused all her magic into healing the wound, not restoring stamina. So, Rias was needing help to walk.

Until she regained her stamina and magic, she was useless.

Sona frowned. This was indeed bad. Not only had they lost their only healer, but as well as the King for the Gremory Peerage, thus leaving Asumoto to take command. It was planned for the kings, queens, Kuroka, and Akeno, to fight Kokabiel while their allies dealt with the weaker Fallen and Exorcist.

In Sona's eyes, six against one was a very uneven fight. But since they were going against one of the Fallen Angel leaders, they'd have no choice.

Unless Rias recovered before fighting began once more, it would be five. Rias Power of Destruction was beneficial to fighting the Cadre. It wouldn't obliterate Kokabiel but wound him - hopefully.

Asumoto however reassured even without Rias they would have a chance since Kuroka's power was the closets to Kokabiel's. Would that still be enough? Could the Nekoshou with the power of an Ultimate-class Devil have the strength to go toe to toe against the new Governor General?

"Kaichou," Tsubaki said, interrupting her thoughts, "I believe in Asumoto-san. Even if we can't beat Kokabiel, we can still stall till Hyoudou can transfer magic to double our power. Or at the least until Lucifer-sama or Leviathan-sama arrive."

Sona nodded grimly. "Despite my sister's childish behavior, we could really use her help right about now. I do not think anyway of us are weak. But I doubt even if we all fought that monster, we wouldn't stand a chance. And Kuoh would fall to his mercy."

"Don't worry Kaichou, as long as one of us still stands the battle isn't over," the former Shinra clanswoman reassured.

The rest of the march was silent until they were finally a good distance away from the enemy. Each one starring the other down, waiting to see who'd make the first move to restart the battle.

"Are you sure it was wise to bring them?" Kuroka whispered to Asumoto.

"While it would be smarter to keep them in the school building, they would be vulnerable to attack. It's best to keep them surrounded by us. They'll be better protected."

"As long as we keep Kokabiel's attention on us. That should allow Rias to regain her strength and join us," added Akeno.

The trio kept their gazes on Kokabiel who looked back at them.

…

"You know I was told Fallen Angel's where supposed to be beautiful. But you…" Asumoto couldn't hold back to laugh or cheeky smile, "I don't know what you are. You look like the offspring of a Fallen Angel and Vampire trying to be an 80's rocker."

If he was trying to make a joke. It wasn't funny.

Kokabiel didn't reply to the samurai, but to the redhead in the far back.

"Sister of Lucifer. You truly should be commended for that clever tactic within the forest."

"It was not I who devised it Kokabiel, but my Queen Asumoto!"

Kokabiel looked back to the samurai. Ah so it was he who planned the trap. Skillful in battle, and clever with tactics. Perhaps he should focus more on him.

"Valper!"

Kiba stepped forward, sword pointed at the murderer. "You said you'd tell me what that conclusion was you found if I survived! Well I have! Now tell me!"

Might as well tell you since you'll all die anyway," Valper shrugged. "The conclusion I reached was that we take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

From within his robes he pulled orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. Within it was the holy aura.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on my work. But, thanks to Kokabiel-sama's help, I've not only reclaimed my results that the Church stole, but can do more research and fuse the Excalibur's together! Michael made me look like a criminal and this is the outcome? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. In some sense I guess that part only would make him more human than me."

Valper laughed pleasantly. Everyone understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So, Kiba and his friends were victims of the project started by Valper.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Valper with his shaky voice filled with killing intent.

"Of course. That is what I meant by you still being helpful. But now my research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. Which means…" He dropped the orb and, to the Devil's horror, crushed it under his food with a loud crunch, "... your friends are no longer needed."

Rika was astonished by the man's words and actions. She knew he was a madman but this… this was too much! To hell with orders to capture him! He needed to die! Someone like him had to die!

"…Valper Galilei." Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. Tears were on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger.

That… that bastard…. he killed them… and now crushed their souls! He took away their childhoods! Their happiness!

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

The aura exploded outward like a violent hurricane as more demonic power consumed the blonde! Everyone could feel the power erupting from Kiba!

The anger… the hate… the pain…

All of his negative emotions he had felt and suppressed during the years, were now pouring out with each burst of magic. Another wave of power flowed off the boy as the sword in his hands started to change in shape and size.

 **"Well…. that Knight of Gremory has now done what you haven't partner."**

Issei's eyes widened at Ddraig's voice. He knew what the dragon was talking about. It was a skill Raynare had tried making him achieve before this battle occurred. A skill said to have the power to break the world.

Balance Breaker!

The light soon faded and what the Devil's saw shocked them. What once was majestically crafted European sword now was a long, double edged, sword. Its center was black with red lining on the edge, which where jagged points in a wavy shape.

It looked like batter worn flame-bladed sword.

And it was aimed at Valper.

"That moron!" Asumoto cursed, "he's let his rage get the better of him!"

"Sometimes our anger is too uncontrollable," Rika said somberly, before rounding on Rias. "This is your fault Gremory. If you had better control over your servant—"

"Do not lecture me how to handle my servants!" snapped Rias. "I did my best to help Kiba! And I thought he had gotten past it!"

"Which he clearly hasn't. And now while it's impressive that he's obtained Balance Breaker, he has shaped in into a crude thing."

Rias didn't say anymore to the Saint. Her gaze shifting to her Knight, a worrisome looking taking over her face.

It was her duty to stop her Knight from doing anything stupid. But in her weekend state, she was useless.

"Valper… you - me, my comrades… you destroyed our lives…"

Kiba stared at the new sword before shifting his hate filled eyes to Valper. Now… he had a weapon worthy of killing Valper. It was time to end the b***'s life and take revenge!

With great speed, he charged at him, ignoring his friends cries to stop and cutting down all who got in his way!

"I'm going to kill you!" he roared as he drew closer and closer to Valper. The closer he got the more his lust for revenge increased, along with his blinding hatred.

Suddenly his path was blocked by a number of Fallen Angel's and Exorcists.

"Out of my way!" he roared.

His order, however, was denied. Weapons of light blocked his Balance Breaker sword with a loud clang!

Kiba gritted his teeth! If they would not move, he'd make them!

Dodging a spear thrust, he stabbed his blade into ground and used the power of his Sacred Gear, causing a literal forest of more crudely made swords to rise up everywhere around him and pierce through the bodies of the dark winged angels.

Valper wasn't scared at the boy's words, but rather in awe at the display of raw power and witnessing firsthand the activation of a Balance Breaker. And why should he be scared anyway? He was surrounded by Exorcists, as well as a powerful magician, and Kokabiel himself.

There was no way this boy would—

"Valper!"

The blonde was now right in front of him! Sword posed to strike!

Kiba stared the murder head in the eye! This was it! He would finally get his revenge!

"For my comrades!"

He brought his sword down upon the man!

"Kiba!" someone shouted.

CLING!

"So, you're the one I sensed activating a Balance Breaker. I'm impressed to have felt it's power all the way down in the Underworld."

Kiba stared into the violet orbs of the man who had just stopped his strike.

H-how did this happen?

One minute he was staring down Valper, then this man appears in front of him, faster than he could see and effortlessly catches his sword by the blade... with one hand.

"Kiba! Get out of there!" he heard Akeno scream, her voice filled with terror. Something he never thought to have heard from her until now.

Why did this man make Akeno so scared?

He studied the stranger's features. He looked like a younger version of the Cadre and Akeno's father, Baraqiel. He could sense the same power within him and he had twelve wings—

!

! …twelve wings…twelve black feathered wings!?

Grey eyes grew wide upon realizing who this man was. Why Akeno was telling him to run!

He was a Fallen Angel and not just any Fallen Angels!

It was Akeno Himejima's brother.

Hazael!

Beads of sweat began to pour down Kiba's face. His anger replaced by fear, now knowing that he stood before the Fallen Angel with the strength to match Sirzechs. He had to get out of there as fast as he could! He tried to pull his new sword away but Hazael's grip was too strong. It wouldn't even budge!

"If this is supposed to be your Balance Breaker, I must admit it's very poorly designed and weak," Hazael said calmly, while inspecting the blade still tightly gripped in his hand.

"Lord Hazael," Valper breathed in awe at the timely arrival of the Cadre.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Holy Sword Researcher," Hazael commented. "I believe you have a problem here, I need to get rid of."

Kiba barely had a moment to register those words, but it was enough to make his face pale.

He noticed the small smile on Hazael's face... just before the Cadre suddenly moved his hand.

Then all Kiba could still feel was pain.

As the Gremory Knight´s eyes fell once again on Hazael´s hands, he saw him holding his sword in them... along with his ripped-out bleeding arm.

Rias screamed her Knights name but Asumoto couldn't hear it over the sound of his own beating heart.

He had seen many gruesome things in his life.

Beheading enemies.

Rotting corpses left by Stray Devils.

Rias diving in the wave of an attack aimed for him.

Watching Kiba get his right arm ripped off like this… Was up their next to his family getting massacred!

Kiba was standing there for a short moment, looking pale. It was clear that he was in shock. As his eyes wandered to his side, where his arm had been one moment ago, he could only see his ripped open shoulder, where it had been torn out of its socket...

... blood gushing out from it like from a fountain, splattering the ground everywhere around him.

Asia gasped, while Xenovia recoiled in shock at the strength shown by Hazael.

He just pulled Kiba's arm out of his socket, with a move that looked as if he were not even trying…

"You should have let go of your sword boy," Hazael said, still inspecting it. "Life is more important than a weapon."

"He wanted to kill me for killing his friends I tested upon."

The Cadre looked at the researcher than to the boy. Ah—so he was out for revenge and it ended miserably.

Hazael then turned his gaze to the Devils staring in shock what he just did. So those where Sirzechs and Serafall's siblings, along with their peerages, and Church allies, and…

…his sister.

"I believe this belongs to you."

He grabbed Kiba by the throat and threw him back to his comrades, blood flying everywhere.

Rias pushed her way to the front and caught Kiba, moments before he hit the dirt. Aside his missing limb, he looked fine, except for his ever-paling skin from the loss of blood.

"B-Buchou…"

"Shhh." Rias combed her Knights hair, doing her best to sooth the pain, which she knew was useless. If Asia could only heal him.

"Move aside!"

Rias was suddenly shoved away by Akeno. She glared at the priestess as she moved her hands over the wound, which she noticed was started to stop bleeding.

"You know healing magic?" the heiress asked in surprise.

"To an extent," she replied, "but he needs more than this. I've stopped the bleeding but due to his stupidity he can no longer fight with her."

"No!" Kiba gasped, trying to stand, "I need—"

"What do you think you are doing you idiot?" Akeno suddenly yelled at him. "Stay down or do you want to bleed to death?"

Everyone was shocked at Akeno´s hard words and her sudden anger. Her eyes were narrowed in rage, not just at his stupid actions, but what her brother did to him.

"In case you haven't noticed! You've just lost an arm due to your quest for revenge! Is this what your friends would want!?" Her tone had now changed and was more like a mother scolding a child.

When silence was her only reply she sighed while helping him to his feet and handing him off to Rias. "He's your servant, Rias. Maybe you'll have better luck with him."

Rias nodded. She was his master, it was her duty to oversee him. "Kiba-kun."

"I…. I…. I failed…." she heard Kiba croak, tears welling up in his eyes. "I couldn't avenge them…"

"Kiba… Akeno is right. You have to let it go. You will only get yourself killed. You just nearly did. Your friends wouldn't want you going down this path."

 _"That's right!"_

Thought restricted by movement, Kiba's eyes move to where the voice emanated from. Beneath Valper's boot was a glow. A glow that soon began seeping out and fly toward the wounded Knight.

Whatever action that was about to take place was halted by the sudden appearance of the blue glow.

Soon the glow changed into a bright light that started to spread out and covered the whole school yard. From the ground, there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then, it formed into a proper form. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield making the spirits within the orbs appear," Said Akeno. "The demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything present here is the cause for it."

"Incredible," Asumoto muttered watching the spirit look at their wounded friend with a dear and saddened expressions.

"My… my friends," Kiba gasped weakly, while looking at the old faces he hadn't seen in years. "I… I! I have always… always thought about it. About avenging your deaths! Was it right that I was the only one that survived?!… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…? A life at all," he said with heavy regret and sadness.

`Why was it him, out of all of them? ´ he asked himself silently.

 _"Isaiah."_

Kiba snapped his head toward the spirit who said that name, his real name.

"Don't worry about us. We knew the risks but took them anyway. We gave our lives so that you could survive."

 _"We want you to be happy,"_ said a girl.

 _"Don't let your hate consume you Isaiah!"_

Tears began coming out of Kiba's eyes. All his life he had wished to destroy the swords, to avenge them... and, at last, when he was so close… he lost an arm.

He thought he failed, but his friends…

His dear friends from all those years ago didn't want him to be angry….

They want him to be happy.

Then, the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing? everyone who was watching asked themselves.

Asumoto felt something wet form in his eyes. 'Tears? Why am I crying?'

"…The sacred song," Rika mumbled, crying as well.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life.

Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

 _"We want you to live Isaiah."_

 _"We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But."_

 _"It will be okay if we are together."_

 _"You have to let go of your hatred."_

 _"Accept the holy-swords."_

 _"It's not scary."_

 _"Even if God is watching."_

 _"Our hearts are always…"_

 _"ONE."_

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell to Kiba.

The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding everyone, and hurting the Devils. As it faded, his Sacred Gear, that still was clutched by Hazael shattered to pieces, before it's fragments started flying toward the spirits.

He was right. The ugly weapon before to form a new shape. The shape of a smoother sword. Kiba looked at the newly forged weapon before grasping its hilt with as much strength as he could must with his left arm. He felt an incredible power flow through him. It felt like-

"Incredible!" Valper shouted, "the sword and spirits joined together to form a new blade! But how is that possible!? Demonic and the holy power shouldn't be able to fuse!?"

His question was answered by a dark laugh from Hazael. "Valper, you're a smart man. I think you'll discover why."

"What do you mean!? It shouldn't be!? Holy and demonic shouldn't be able to fuse together!? There's no way it—!" He stopped as a thought crossed his mind. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Hazael asked, intrigued at where this was going.

Whatever was going to be said by the Holy Sword lover was being carefully listened to by everyone. Heroes and villains alike.

It took Valper a mere second to come to a conclusion. He started to laugh like a madman! "Hahaha… I… I see now… hahah! It all makes sense! No wonder they were able to fuse! I finally realize now! Hahaha! The Great War didn't just take the lives of the original Satans! They weren't the only ones!"

Hazael turned his head to Kokabiel with a deep frown. He had sensed the Cadre's power charging up before he could cast the spell that would end Valper's life.

"Don't do what I think you'll do Kokabiel. Remember, Valper still needs those Holy Swords! Let him reveal the truth to these kids."

"Truth?" Rias asked while helping her Knight to his feet. Her eyes flickering to her Knight's missing arm. Even though he obtained a new Sacred Gear, he wouldn't be able to contribute to the battle anymore. But what she was more interested in right this moment was this truth Valper spoke of. What was it?

What is Valper talking about!?

"It's something all the higher ups of every Faction where to keep secret," Hazael added to help. "The Original Satans weren't the only ones the perish in the war."

"No…." it wasn't Valper who answered, but Irina. Her eyes looked dead. Her whole body was shaking in horror.

It couldn't. It had to be a lie!

"What is it Irina!?" Xenovia asked.

"God…." Irina whispered, her voice was barely a whisper.

"God is…"

"What of God?"

"God is dead!"

A sharp gasp was the response of the Devils, followed by the manically laughter of Kokabiel and Valper!

 **End**

 **I know what you're thinking, why did you do a cop out for Rias!? Because she's important to the plot of the story.**

 **Kiba, on the other hand, no pun intended, won't be as luck as Rias as you just saw. He won't be getting treatment from Asia because it was used all on Rias.**

 **I know it was mostly talking for this one but i will make sure to make the next part action filled as best I can.**

 **As for that beginning. I think we all know who's gonna win that fight.**

 **Anyway, i'll see you guys next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone. Hope you're all doing well. I sure am. I saw Avengers and it was amazing! It was so amazing i'm going to see it a second time! Speaking of Avengers, it's giving me the inspiration to continue working on The Devil's Sorcerer's so rejoice those who love that story, it's coming back!**

 **I just need a little time to finish the next chapter and post it. Now lets site back and enjoy.**

talk

 _Flashback_

 **Demon**

 **Chapter 25**

This was not good. This was definitely not good! Azazel though as he looked at the battle displayed on the view screen.

He and the other Cadre had been told a war meeting was being secluded to talk about evacuating the cities, when the alarms suddenly began blaring about the attack.

He had to admit sipping magicians into the city to create teleportation circles to let troops in was one hell of a surprise attack they pulled off!

The five minutes of the invasion were a massacre of troops and citizens by the Grigori-Old Satan alliance. With troops forced to retreat into the city, the outer defense was easily overwhelmed that allowed the enemy to spill into the city and move beyond Lilith to attack lands owned by the Pillar houses, like the Beal's and Gremory's.

The first reaction by the researcher was to send Slash Dog out to find and capture Vali by any means necessary.

Azazel could have, and should have, done it himself since he saw the White Dragon Emperor as a son he never had. However, he had to stay in the headquarters at Lilith to coordinate the defenses since the Satan's where leading other defenses within the Underworld. Plus, Tobio Ikuse was the only one that could defeat Vali easily. Especially considering he's not only the strongest human Azazael knows, but capable of forcing Vali into Juggernaut Drive.

So yes, sending Slash Dog after Vali was the best option.

After he sent his most loyal agent, the researcher quickly came up with a counter attack that not only halted the advance of the Fallen-Old Satan forces, but allow the evacuation of the civilians still inside the city.

Soon the battle within Lilith came to a standstill but fighting continued in and around it.

Being the genius Azazel is, he began rummaging through his brain to try and figure out how exactly they succeed in not being detected. Guards and sensors had been placed everywhere around the city to detect anything unusual. So how could they get past all those?

Either they had really good infiltrators or…

His eyes narrowed at the second idea which was the only other possible explanation for preforming the attack so flawlessly.

They had a traitor in their midst!

The question was, who? Who would betray them?

Falbium Asmodeus? The lazy master strategists hadn't shown up to the meeting which he arranged to happen.

When he was twenty minutes late, calls where sent to him but not a single one was answered. This prompted Sirzechs to send search parties to look for him. Yet even with their best scouts, there wasn´t a trace of him to be found anywhere. It was almost like he just disappeared.

Azazel began to get suspicious of the Satan and it still plagued his mind now during the battle.

But Falbium would never betray them. He fought on the Anti Satan Faction side, leading many tactical victories in the Civil War. The likely hood of him betraying them was very unlikely, but that didn't mean he couldn´t have had a change of heart. Or that he had simply been ambushed before the actual battle started, Azazel added another thought.

Could be Alistair Beal? The Lord of the Beal clan, like many nobles, still clung to the old ways of Devil society and was, from Azazel's point of view, the cruelest, most arrogant, son of a bitch he ever knew. Exiling his wife, calling both sons failures for not turning out how he wanted made, and saying they shouldn't change the old ways made it plausible that he's a spy to help the Old Satan Faction to return to power.

He could think of many other Devils that could being a traitor, but Lord Beal was the prime suspect for now.

Deducing who the traitor was one of many question's thought by Azazel. His most important one was where that war mongering bastard Kokabiel was.

He hadn't heard or seen him one bit during the battle. Baraqiel said he saw his son giving orders upon a ridge before disappearing.

Where the new Governor General and Vice Governor on the frontlines fighting in other parts of the Underworld?

If they were word would have spread quickly of it.

Had they gone to Khaos Brigade to request more assistance?

Powerful as the enemy was, it paled in comparison to the Four Great Satans, the Strongest Queen, and especially Slash Dog.

"Azazel-sama!"

The duel haired man turned to his compatriot. An expression of worry on his face.

"I can't get in contact with our base or Lucifer's sister."

Can't get in contact with the base?

Violet orbs widened in horror before sharpening.

Kokabiel… that bastard was going after the children!

He had to get word out to—

The Fallen Angel's thought where cut short by an explosion! Sending him crashing to the ground, along with concreate and dust being sent up flying everywhere, obscuring his vision.

Regaining his bearings, he blew it away with a might flap of his twelve dark wings and found someone he did not wanna see.

"Katerea, what a pleasure to see you," he said sarcastically.

Leviathan's ancestor smirked at the casual greeting given to her. "I was wondering where you were hiding. You always did try to avoid battle since the Great War ended Azazael."

"I was a different man back then." Azazel said with a shrug. "Besides, I find war to be so distasteful. It's no fun taking lives or plundering lands. I prefer researching and tinkering with non-violent devices."

"Which is why Kokabiel is much more suited to lead Grigori then a foolish peace lover like you," Katerea said while adjusting her glasses.

"Speaking of that backstabber. I see he likes killing children now does he?"

"Smart as ever." The Satan laughed. "You figured out he went after the Gremory and Sitri brats. Well do you know that we sabotaged your plan to teleport the town?"

The calm demeanor Azazel had flipped to surprised then anger.

They sabotaged his plan!? That meant the traitor had been spying on them at the base in Kuoh!

Shit! They were one step ahead of him in everything! He had been outplayed!

"Our little inside man did a job well done in telling us everything that happened down here. Along with those petty humans in your Fallen ranks. They were so easy to persuade."

Spies within his own base? Humans truly are weak minded. Azazel thought grimly. He had to go help those kids against the Cadre. But he was needed here to lead the defense, since Falbium wasn't here. Plus, Katerea, and hordes of Devil's coming to support her, wouldn't let him go that easily.

He looked back over his shoulder. The war room was in pieces, tech was broken, corpses lay everywhere.

"Kokabiel wants you alive. So, I strongly suggest you come quietly since you're all alone. I also don't wanna harm that handsome face of yours," said Leviathans descendent while pointing her staff at him.

Charming as the compliment was, he couldn't take it from someone as evil as her. Not to mention that Kokabiel clearly only wanted him alive to torture information out of him... and then kill him anyway.

"I will admit Katerea, you do have me outnumbered. However, I didn't become the Governor General of Grigori just for my smarts, and charming looks." A brief smirk spread across his lips while reaching into his coat and pulling out a golden object that looked like a mix between a lance and a dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "I have power and skills you can only dream of having!"

He raised the dagger and the jewel glowed brightly!

* * *

Shock.

The cause to feel surprised and upset.

Those were the emotions running through everyone, save Kokabiel, Hazael, and Valper.

This couldn't be true. God… the all mighty lord in Heaven… was dead!?

Whispers began spreading through the Grigori army ranks of this surprising news.

They and their Devil rivals were shocked. But the agents of the Church however…

"G-God is dead?" Xenovia muttered feeling her legs wobble.

"No… no it can't be!" Asia screamed, tears filling her eyes.

They were shaking with horror at such a revelation.

Even Rika, calm as she was, couldn't comprehend such a shocking discovery. How could the Christian God have died in the war? More importantly, why had the Angels _lied_ about it!?

Angels were supposed to be honest! Yet here they lie to all their follows who pledge their loyal to thy king in heaven about him still living!

Was this why prayers weren't being accepted?

Rethinking Valper's words, it didn't seem impossible.

The Satans where powerful beings and they all perished. And even Gods could die too so the real question was; how did God die?

Out of everyone here who discovered the truth, Akeno Himejima and Asumoto took it with very little shock. Since neither where Christian followers, the death of the Biblical God wasn't that great of an impact to them. Nevertheless, they were still surprised to hear he died.

"Shocking as this is," said Asumoto in a hushed tone to his fellow Shinto follower, "it isn't impossible. All things die eventually. Nobodies immortal."

"If that was the case, then how could Ophis, Great Red or even the Phenex house, still be alive?" retorted the Priestess.

"Long life spans."

"Riiiiight," Akeno said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're lying!"

Both turned to Irina. She was grief stricken. Her whole face was red, and tears flowed from her eyes like a water fountain. Her body was shaking unconformable and will to fight was shattering.

"It's no lie," Hazael said calmly. "The Four Great Satans and God of the Bible are dead. Why do you think prayers aren't received by Heaven? It's not God who commands the Angels, but his right-hand man — Michael."

"God is dead…" Sona whispered while still trying to regain her bearings at such a discovery.

"Asia!"

The former nun had collapsed and was caught by Issei. The poor girl wasn't strong enough to bear the horrendous truth that the one she prayed to was dead.

"Hazael!" Kokabiel called to his fellow Cadre once he ceased his laughter, "shouldn't you return to overseeing the invasion?"

"I should," replied the stronger Fallen, "but I'd much rather see what these kids can do against you."

"Lord Hazael? You won't help?" Zion asked in surprise.

"My quarrel is with our Angel brethren. Nor our Fallen Comrades, nor the Devils that you wish to obliterate," Hazael said, as he crossed his arms and retreated a few steps back. "Besides that, you would hardly need me against a group of children, would you?"

A sigh of relief passed over the Devils. At least they didn't have to worry about another Cadre joining the fight. Nevertheless, he was still an enemy and had to be defeated!

Valper continued laughing, as a sinister smile spread across his lips. "This…this is such a wonderful discovery! Oh, what a wonderful day! I wonder how the rest of the world will react when I tell them such secretive information…"

Irina's eyes sharpened at those words. She brandished her Holy Sword Mimic tightly. If such information was released to the public there would be wide spread pandemonium all over both the human and supernatural world!

She would not allow that to happen!

With a reignited desire to fight, she rushed the researcher in hopes of kill him before this was leaked!

"Not again!" Asumoto groaned as he summoned his Naginata. "Back me up you three!" he said before taking flight and charging straight for Kokabiel.

He wasn't sure if Akeno would use her full strength or not, but if she did… it would give them a slight advantage.

They needed to end this fight ones and for all! "Well everyone! You know what to do! Good luck and don't die!"

His action was soon followed by the others. Wings spread, magic flaring, everyone who could fight, charged forward to challenge Kokabiel and his remaining army!

Asumoto weaved around spears and spells that aimed at him. Sparing a quick glance to see that Kuroka, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were following suit.

Their friends were also beginning anew their battle with Kokabiel's forces on the ground.

Sensing danger to the left, he turned his spear to block a large axe of light aimed at him. It was the Fallen dressed like a Viking.

"You're in my way."

"I'm not letting you pass boy," Zion snarled. "I've waited for too long to spill Devil blood and now I'll finally get to do that!"

Deciding words would not be necessary anymore, Asumoto shoved the Fallen away and thrusted his weapon forward. But Zion reacted and parried easily, his axe once again clashing with the samurai´s polearm.

"I´ve told you boy, Devils will die here... and you might very well be the fir... argh..." In that moment he was hit by a blast of lightning from Akeno.

Asumoto whirled around, Akeno's outstretched hand still had lightning dancing around it. He had noticed that when the lightning zipped based he could sense holy energy within it.

Could this be the power of Baraqiel she was using?

"At last, the daughter of Baraqiel uses his power! Holy Lighting!" Kokabiel exclaimed with excitement.

So that's what it's called. Holy Lightning. The powers Baraqiel's children inherited form him. One blast had sent that Fallen flying into the earth, who he saw was about to rejoin the fight.

"If you wish to fight me!" Kokabiel said with a malice grin while waving those who surrounded him away with a casual wave, "then you can try!"

Raising his hand, he unleashed a blast of light at the teenagers! His attack was countered by Akeno firing another blast of lightning at him. The two light attacks collided in midair each trying to overpower the other.

While he battled to obliterate Akeno's spell, he used his free hand to summon a light spear and threw it at the samurai. The weapon was quickly intercepted by a water dragon by Sona. The dragon's fangs chopped down on the spear, shattering it before turnings it body to charge the Cadre.

The Fallen Angel prepared to continue this assault but noticed two black blurs move to either side. Kuroka´s flaming wheel and Tsubaki's water torrent sped toward Kokabiel! As the spells drew closer he ceased his magical duel with Akeno and encased himself within his wings!

The spells collided but had little effect. The Cadre had hardened his wings to be as tough as diamonds! Spreading them, he dispersed the attacks and unleashed volleys of feathers onto the enemy, forcing them to dodge.

Ending the rain of feathers, he flew back as another blast of blue fire and lightning came towards him. Both attacks however... He swatted the Nekoshou's away with his wings, he raised his hands to easily catch Akeno's and threw it right back at her!

Kokabiel smiled gleefully. There was no way she could—

His thoughts stopped with Sona's Queen suddenly appeared in front of Akeno and from her outstretched hands appeared a mirror! The lightning bounced off the mirror right back at Kokabiel, who was unprepared for such a move.

The lighting hit him square in the chest, emitting a grunt of pain from it.

"You have a Sacred Gear?" Akeno exclaimed, surprised that the former human possessed one.

"That's right Akeno-san," Tsubaki answered, "Alice Mirror. All attacks hit by it are deflected with twice the power. However, I have not fully mastered it, so it takes time to recharge it."

"That's why you should use it whenever it's needed," Sona said.

Kokabiel recovered from the attack but couldn't hide the excitement filling him. They not only reacted quickly enough to counter the attack but managed to land a hit on him! By using a Sacred Gear!

The Red Dragon Emperor, the nun with the Twilight Healing, the Holy sword project survivor, and now this girl! That was a total of four Sacred Gears! Four Sacred Gear possessors in one place! This was truly a glorious day for battle!

Before he could attack his opponents, danger was sensed coming from behind! He spun around while summoning a sword of light to block the Naginata. The samurai pulled away and began his assault, hoping to breach his defense, but no matter what he did, it was having no effect. Each move the Queen did was easily blocked. Still, this Queen of Gremory's was very fast.

Spotting the symbol of a spell appearing out of the corner of his eye, he raised a hand and fired a beam of light at Kuroka. The spell that was supposed to be an attack quickly changed to a defense at the last minute.

The light hit the barrier but dispersed. Nevertheless, it did leave cracks in it.

Blocking another strike by the samurai. He pushed him away easily before throwing his sword at, yet another water dragon cast by Leviathan's sister. It cut through it like it was nothing.

Tsubaki and Asumoto flew at Kokabiel from either side, each having their pole-arm reared back to slice into the Fallen Angel! Before they could even hit him, he spread his wings to full length and, like before, used them as shields to block their attacks.

"Tch. This asshole is barely putting up a fight and where using all we got against him!" Kuroka growled with a click of her tongue.

"Then he's merely toying with us," Sona replied.

While her brain tried working out a strategy they could use to beat Kokabiel. Her eyes glanced to the ground.

It looked like the fighting was even. But as she saw from some of their dead Fallen comrades, it would—

"Tsubasa-san, behind you!"

The warning she heard Saji yell was too late! Sona could do nothing but watch in horror as her blue haired Rook was cut down from behind by a Fallen.

Her Rook stumbled before falling to the ground. She was not moving anymore. They could no longer sense any energy from Tsubasa Yura anymore. She wasn´t moving. And by what they saw, it was clear that the blow had cut through her neck. She was dead. Even if Asia had still been able to use the Twilight Healing. It was clear that it was too late.

Sona wanted to go to her servant but had to steel herself. This was no time to mourn the dead. It would be after the battle.

Like most of her peerage, she had known Tsubasa for years and she was her friend. But if she let herself get distracted now, she endangered everyone else.

Refocusing her attention on the fight with Kokabiel, to see Asumoto change tactics to bombarding the Cadre with arrows. Which was however proving futile. This short lived long-range assault was changed back to short range, by summoning his spear.

Kokabiel saw the attack coming miles away and with a swipe of his wings, broke the head of the spear´s tip off! With the shock and angry reaction by the samurai was clear that he wasn't happy to have one of his weapons broken.

Asumoto retreated quick enough for only the tip of the light-sword to cut through his armor and leave a narrow cut across his chest. The spear thrown from Kokabiel´s other hand however was faster than him. He yelped in pain as it buried itself into his left shoulder! Gripping the spear and hissing in pain at the light burning his flesh, he wretched it out of his side, that now sported a large bleeding hole.

"Asumoto!"

Asumoto looked up to find Akeno zooming towards him, while the others continued battling Kokabiel. When she closed the distanced she began pouring all her magic into healing the wound.

As his wound was being treated by the priestess, he took his time to look at the battlefield and could see things were not looking good.

He had been so focused on fighting Kokabiel he hadn't noticed that Tsubasa Yura was dead. The blue haired Rook wasn't the only dead Devil on the field of battle. Sona's dark haired Bishop Momo Hanakai lay a few feet away with multiple stab wounds all over her body.

Poor girl' he thought bitterly, 'hopefully her death was swift.'

He also saw Xenovia clash with the Cadre from earlier that had been blasted by Akeno. He was impressed by the bluenette´s skill with a blade. She was holding her own against him and four others. Nevertheless, she was still covered in wounds. But their weapons were being destroyed by Excalibur Destructions devastating power.

He saw the human dodge a strike by a brutish Fallen, but was unable to block the Viking dressed Cadre, Zion was his name if remember hearing correctly.

The swing was so strong he knocked Xenovia off balance, which allowed him to knee her hard in the stomach and punch her in the face.

The three-hit combo sent her rolling across the ground which caused the Excalibur to slip from her hand and get snatched by Zion.

Asumoto growled in anger. Valper now had another Excalibur! That left only mimic. Irina had to be carefully.

"Hahaha! What now holy girl! You've lost another Excalibur and are defenseless!" One of the Fallen yelled gleefully.

"You say I'm defenseless huh?" Xenovia asked with a confident smirk, "I'm actually not!"

Then she clasped her hands together. "Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. The Blessed Virgin Mary. Please hear my prayers."

As she chanted the space beside her distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. From the dimensional gap came a large blue sword with a golden hilt. This was no ordinary sword by the holy aura it gave off. Xenovia grasped the handle and pulled it all the way out. "In the name of Saint whose spirit resides in this blade I call upon you and set you free! Durandal!"

Akeno and Asumoto shared a look of surprise and awe at this revelation. They had heard of the legendary Holy-Sword wielded by Roland of the Holy Roman Empire, who's said to have fought an army of one-hundred thousand men to showcase its immense strength. Its strength was said to rival the true Excalibur, so _if_ Valper did fuse the Excalibur fragments then they would have a Holy-Sword equal in power to it.

By the surprised looks the Fallen Angel's wore, as well as Xenovia's confident one, it was the real Durandal.

It was also said only a natural born Holy Sword wielder can use it. And since the bluenette was holding it. This meant Xenovia is one of those beings.

Impressive. Most impressive.

At least she had a backup weapon.

"Are you alright?"

Asumoto turned back to the black-haired beauty and gave a reassuring smile to her concerned question.

His thoughts were broken by Akeno's concerned question.

Stuffing his worries away, he turned back to the black-haired beauty and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you Akeno. With your magic it should heal just fine. I'm just glad I'm not in the same state as Kiba," the samurai said while examining the wound. It was big, but not big enough to sever his arm thankfully.

A tiny smile spread across her lips before returning to a frown as she looked at the fighting against Kokabiel. "We've thrown everything we got at him and only managed to land one hit because he didn't expect Tsubaki-san's Sacred Gear."

"What would you have in mind?"

"Is there any spell you or Kuroka know that can paralyze him and give us an opening?"

"Kuroka dose…" Asumoto started, watching the Nekoshou unleashing a barrage of Senjutsu blasts at the Cadre, "but we'd all be affected. And I doubt it would have much effect on something as powerful as him."

"I thought her power was equal to an ultimate class?"

"It is. But your forgetting we're fighting a war veteran. Kuroka is the strongest among us. However, her skills in battle are nothing compared to his. To put it simply; we can only give him little scratches. But seeing the situation we are in I think it's time to tell the Red Dragon Emperor to—"

 **"Transfer!"**

The conversation stopped at the announcement of the Red Dragon Emperor and a massive spike in magical power building up form below.

Looking down they saw Rias standing tall with the Gremory symbol, larger than ever, glowing brightly beneath her feet and smaller symbols within her hands! Their crimson light was out shinned by the green glow of Boosted Gear surrounding her!

Asumoto swore. What the hell was Rias thinking!? Their plan was for Issei to transfer his power to Gasper to stop time to allow them to achieve victory when they started losing!

Now Rias ruined it!

What did Rias say to make the boy change tactics!? She did not seriously believe she could harm the Cadre did she!?

Noticing the power up of the redhead, Kokabiel knocked his opponents away to give Rias a clear shot.

All eyes were on Rias. Watching, waiting for when she'd unleash her attack on Kokabiel... who however only found it very amusing.

"You think you have the power to vanquish me Lucifer's sister!?" Come, hit me with everything you got!

As Rias prepared her attack, Akeno whispered to Asumoto: "Kokabiel has left himself open. This is a perfect opportunity to attack him. Use your arrows."

"I would if I had a second arm. Plus, with Rias aiming at him, that chance is gone."

Akeno frowned. Just because Rias was going to attack didn't mean the others could join in. "I'm not going to argue on this with you Asumoto. Bring your bow and arrows out. Now."

"But—"

His sentence was cut off by the wind picking up. Rias was about to respond to the Fallen's challenge.

Unsure as to why Akeno wanted him to use his bow with a wounded arm and seeing no point in arguing. The samurai complied and called his bow and arrow. To his surprise, Akeno grabbed the bow and primed it with an arrow. An arrow aimed at Kokabiel's exposed back! Akeno knew archery!?

"Learned it from uncle. Said I should expand on my skills. And now it would finally come in handy!" The Power of Destruction within Rias hands charged to max and unleashed upon Kokabiel like a pack of wolves hunting their prey! The black and red mass soared through the air toward its target.

The attack collided with Kokabiel. But to the heiress horror he caught it with ease. Looking closer, they could see he was struggling. Nevertheless, his smile widened making it look as if his face would split in two.

"Hahahaha! Yes! With the Red Dragon Emperor's power, you have gained much needed strength however…" He started to lift the attack high above his head, shaping it into a ball! "You are still—AGH!"

Pain shot through the Cadre as something struck him in the back that was filled with an electrical shock! He managed to glare over his shoulder to see an arrow logged near his upper left wing! He growled in fury that the shooter just so happened to be Baraqiel's daughter! Turning on the spot he threw the ball of destruction he caught at them!

It was by mere second before the attack was thrown that Asumoto grabbed Akeno by the waist and dodged the spell. He wasn't however, able to get all the way out of its path. The tip of his wings where caught in the attack. It may have missed it´s intended target, but it still hit something. That being auditorium! The build was reduced to nothing! It's very existence vanishing from the strength of the spell!

Kokabiel glared at the teen that managed to wound him. He had been careless in his challenge to face Lucifer's sister, by not thinking of who could try to attack him with his back turned. More importantly, why didn't his men intercept it!? Had their feeble minds tell them to stay back and not help him!?

It didn't matter. This measly attack wouldn't hinder his fighting capability! He would still kill them all!

Meanwhile at ground level, Rias was seething with anger. She not only failed to hurt Kokabiel, but had her own attack turned on her friends! All that power transferred was wasted, and now she had no more power to use.

How could that be? She was the heiress of the Gremory clan!? She possessed the Power of Destruction! How could her magic not harm him, but a simple arrow could!?

"How pathetic! Did you really think you could harm the Governor General just because you had the help of the Red Dragon Emperor?" Zion laughed as he took pleasure in seeing the red head in such disarray. His insult was followed by more laughter by the other Fallen. "For the sister of the Strongest Satan, you're so weak! Hazael's sister is stronger than you! Hell, it looks like even your own Queen is stronger than you."

"Shut up," Rias yelled at him angrily.

"Is it so hard to accept that even your own servants have been more useful than you in this battle?" the Fallen mocked her.

"That's enough Zion," Kokabiel cut him off. "It is time to stop playing around with them. We will attack them together now. And get the last Excalibur for Valper."

`Oh, when your men were dying in the dozens you didn´t care. But now that they have managed to hurt you, you suddenly want to work together? ´ Zion thought cynically.

But at the outside, he only answered with: "Yes Sir."

Rias was fuming with anger at failing to harm Kokabiel, as well as being insulted. How dare they call her weak! She's a King of her own Peerage! She'd show that filthy crow Zion who the real weakling was!

Charging her Destruction magic once more. She began a new the battle with a blast aimed at Zion. Her spell was only halfway toward its target, before it was countered by the Fallen simply summoning two very large spears that he threw in the attack´s wake. The spears pierced through the wave of blackness, before exploding and disbursing the magic.

With spells exchanged, the fighting began a new once more! Fallen Angels of both sides exchanged weapons of light, while the Devils released demonic attacks.

* * *

At the back of the Fallen army, Valper was getting anxious. Questions where running through his mind as the battle rage in front of him.

How long had it been since arriving in this town?

How much longer would it be till they conquered it?

How many soldiers did they lose?

How long would it be till the Satans realized their siblings were in trouble and came to save them?

He did not really wish to know the answer to the last question. His most important question however, was when was that last Excalibur fragment going to be his? The exiled researcher only came along with the invasion to oversee the obtaining of the Excalibur fragments. Now that he had Destruction, all that remained was Mimic.

But now that a true - a whole - Holy Sword was here, maybe he could try pleading with Hazael to capture the sword and wielder of Durandal. If he could fuse the fragments with Durandal, it would make a sword strong enough to shatter even the Pendragon families famous Sword in the Stone, Caliburn.

* * *

Kokabiel meanwhile had set his sights on Akeno for wounding him. He raised his hand to obliterate her with a blast of light.

"Nya!'

He quickly changed targets to the Nekoshou. His light overpowering the Senjutsu spell easily. But it's caster had moved to fire another spell even before his own attack hit her first one. Grunting in annoyance, the Cadre rained feathers of steel down upon the cat but, she was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought. His spear like feathers bounced off the barrier she cast.

He turned his attention back on Baraqiel's daughter, only to find a large water dragon surrounded by lightning come flying right at him!

He quickly threw a spear of light at the dragon! His weapon however, was intercepted and shattered by the lightning! It was acting as a shield of sorta to protect the dragon form any harm that came at it!

It drew closer and closer to Kokabiel until it opened its mouth wide to eat him! Creating yet another spear, ten times bigger than the last one, he threw it with all his strength!

He smiled like a maniac as the dragon was obliterated by the light weapon. However, it was wiped away at what happened next!

The lightning surrounding the monster was still coming at him. He moved his wings to protect himself but was too late!

Mere seconds before his wings covered him. The lightning slipped between them and hit him square in the face! Kokabiel growling in pain as the electricity zapped him!

"Very clever of those two!" Kokabiel thought while glaring at Sona and Akeno. They had cast their spells at the same time in hopes of confusion him. Which had worked.

But ultimately this only made him angrier. With a tad bit more excitement. They had managed to hit him twice now! Perhaps now was the time to get serious!

Sensing more danger, obviously the Nekoshou and Sacred Gear Devil, dived to the ground to dodge their attacks, all while smiling malevolently.

These kids, were proving to be more and more of a challenge. Lucifer's sister was pathetic. Leviathan's on the other hand, she was proving to be an excellent tactician and spell caster. As well as level headed. Even with her servant's dead, she didn't let her emotions run wild like Gremory did. Sitri's Queen, along with the Nekoshou, Baraqiel's daughter, and Gremory's Queen, were also stronger than he thought.

He had to give them all credit for holding out this long against him.

As he neared ground level, he felt another presence quickly approaching him. He looked up in time to see Durandal's wielder come flying at him.

Kokabiel quickly answered her challenge by calling forth a sword of light and block her massive sword with ease.

"Impressive holy sword girl. The last time I faced this blade, was when Vasco Strada defeated me in World War II!"

The surprise Xenovia showed was the chance Kokabiel needed. Raising his foot, he kneed her in the stomach and quickly switched hands with his sword to parry the polearm Sitri's Queen used. He spared a quick look to Gremory's Queen, who was right now getting his arm fully healed.

He had hoped his spear would take the arm off or at least keep it out of commission. Instead he would keep his limbs, unlike the failed Excalibur test subject.

* * *

"That should do it!"

Asumoto sighed in relief when Akeno had finally finished healing his shoulder. The wound was gone. But unlike Twilight Healing, he was left with a scar on the left shoulder, due to the magic having light properties.

Why was that though? He wondered. Why did Twilight Healing have the power to heal anyone, when it was clearly made with light magic, which was harmful against Devils and other demons?

Asumoto set the thought aside. There was no time to think of Sacred Gears when a battle was going on. He had to keep his concentration in the here and now.

He grimaced when yet another attack by Kuroka failed to hit Kokabiel.

They had so far only managed to land four hits on him. And even thought all four had been done by Akeno, the first was redirected back to Kokabiel due to Tsubaki using Alice Mirror. Which had failed in its second use due to the Fallen now knowing how it worked.

Was he really just this powerful? Or where they all doing it wrong? Could they maybe find a way to get behind his defenses, if they used their powers differently? If it was the latter question, then what could be done to fix their tactic? What would help them deliver a more punishing blow to the governor general?

Their original plan to have Gasper freeze time was now blown due to his master being the arrogant fool she was! So what type of plan could work against Kokabiel now?

His musing was stopped when he saw a magic circle appearing close by. It was green and beard a familiar Devil house symbol -

Astaroth.

Was Ajuka coming to help them!?

The hope of having the Maou Beelzebub coming was dashed and replaced with displeasure, when instead of the Satan who ran the technology department, it was the Devil who stalked Asia at Rias victory party against Riser - the younger brother of Ajuka and heir to the Astaroth clan.

"Diadora…" The name slipped form Asumoto's lip with anger he was desperately trying to contain.

Out of all the Devil's Asumoto had met, Diadora was the one he can truly say... hates. His pride and arrogance are but a few reasons as to why he hates the blonde. The way he talks, walks, and dresses is a disgusting reminder to the reincarnated Devil that even today, Devils of the next generation still held onto the old ways.

The appearance of Diadora had catch the other's attention as well. They were surprised, the heir of the Astaroth family and his peerage were not exactly who they had expected to come as reinforcements. But they were glad that someone - anybody - had arrived from the Underworld.

"Diadora-san!" Rias called in relief at seeing her fellow noble. "Please help us fight Kokabiel!"

Diadora however, stayed where he was while observing the battlefield with a frown.

Many Fallen Angels on both sides littered the field, with two Devils dead.

"Diadora-san did you—?"

The blonde said nothing and instead raised a hand and fired a spell. A large green magic bullet streaked across the sky towards its target, which just so happened to be—

"Irina!"

The warning from Rika came too late!

The spell hit the back of the girl with the force of a car going over a hundred miles!

The brunette screamed in pain, but no sound could be heard over the explosion! She was sent flying through the air; the entire back of her battle-gear was ripped to shreds. The spell had done more than ruin her suit, it had burnt the skin beneath. It had also destroyed the ties holding her hair together in their pigtails, making it go flying everywhere.

The attack had done more however than hurting the Exorcist. It had thrown Excalibur Mimic out of her hand and getting snatched up by a Fallen, who quickly handed it off to Valper before it anyone could stop him.

"No!" Rika yelled. They had lost the last Excalibur! Valper had all five fragments now!

"What are you doing? They're on our side!" Rias protested.

"I know," the Astaroth heir answered, a sinister looking smile spreading across his face. "For a holy sword wielder, she didn't stand a chance against me if I have to say!"

"Now why is our spy within the Underworld doing here?"

The question by Kokabiel sank into the Devils like a stone.

`Spy within the Underworld…´

"Traitor!"

It was Asumoto who declared the words they were all thinking.

Diadora ignored him, but nevertheless let a laugh escape between his lips. "It isn't a surprise that your Queen is the one to call me such a thing Rias. Yes, he always did hate me. By the way Kokabiel, I should tell you that Asmodeus has been taken care of and that I've waited long enough to collect my prize."

His eyes fell upon Asia, who flinched in fear at his gaze. The last time he spoke to the nun, was when he revealed he was the Devil she saved all those years ago. And now he would not let Rias or anyone else stop him from getting her this time. Especially Asumoto.

Rias felt a shiver run through her bones. Maou Asmodeus, the greatest tactician of the Underworld - dead!? How? Who killed him? Had he been assassinated by Diadora? Or did one of the Old Satans kill him in combat?

How many more surprises are to come forth today!? Rias thought angrily. First Valper taking souls from children. God of the Bible was dead. Now Maou Asmodeus was dead and Diadora was a spy leaking plans to Kokabiel and the Old Satans all this time!

"At last!" she heard Valper cheer in excitement! "I have all the fragments! I can now fuse them into one!"

Kokabiel's laugher soon joined in. "Excellent! Now fuse those swords so we may have a weapon to destroy these Devils, Valper!"

But he either seem to not hear or ignore the Cadre's words. He still looked at the two new swords, his smile seeming to brighten each second. "This is incredible! Oh, I can't wait to see the expression on the Grand Master´s face!"

"Grand Master?" Kokabiel asked with a frown. Who was that?

His question was replied with a howl of laughter. "K-Kokabiel. You actually believe I got these swords for you!? I only needed you to get them for the Grand Master! You are such an arrogant fool!"

"What was that!?" Kokabiel growled in anger at the researcher's words. "A fool you call me? How dare such a lowly human like you call me that! I am superior to you! I am the Governor General!"

"And yet you let yourself believe a human like me would serve you! Hahaha! I, like the Order, only wish to see the Church burn for their crimes! And to do that, we needed the Excaliburs and you were the perfect tool to be used in getting them for us! So, I thank you on behalf of the Order, Kokabiel - fool of fools."

This was a shock for everyone, even the traitor Diadora. Valper had used Kokabiel to get the swords for his true master? Who was this Order? And why did they wish to see the Church burn? Where they demons or former followers of the Church?

Those questions weren't thought of by Kokabiel however. He was, for the first time for the Devils since seeing him, seething with rage!

"You filthy fucking human!"

He roared while throwing a spear of light at the researcher.

"Guess it's time to go!"

The spear wasn't the only thing going after Valper.

Asumoto flew as fast his wings could carry him! The Knight trait tripling his speed! He had to get to him before the spear did! He had to get the Holy Swords back before Valper escaped or the Fallen managed to kill him and get the swords from him!

He drew closer and closer to the researcher, with his hand extended to grab the weapons! He didn't care if Valper died, so long as he could get the swords. Even if he could get one, hopefully Destruction, then at last one would be saved!

"If something happens to me, you will never learn who was behind the death of your Clan." Nothing could have prepared him for this sudden, calmly spoken, words by Valper.

Silver eyes dilated at those words before scrunching in anger. How did he know of that day!? Was this Order he was allied with the ones who slaughtered his clan!? If so, then Valper must be teleporting to them right now! He knows where they are!?

A new resolve fueled his drive to get to the researcher before the spear did! He had to get to him to know who and where this Order was! If he could…. then he could exact revenge on those animals for murdering his family!

"What do you know about it!?" Asumoto yelled as he was a foot away from Valper who continued to smile.

Closer! Just a litter closer…

Pop!

A bright flash engulfed the researcher! He, along with the magician disappeared from his vision!

Asumoto quickly pulled up from his dive, narrowing avoiding the spear in the process! He stared at the spot Valper had been in. His smile still imprinted on his mind.

An uncontrollable rage began to fill Asumoto at that moment. He got away…

He wasn't quick enough to catch him.

Now Valper would be able to reform the Excalibur! And more importantly… he - Asumoto - wouldn't know the identity of those who murdered his clan…

"Yah!"

Exorcists and Fallen Angels surrounded him! Weapons all poised to kill him! Arrogant smirks on their faces that the Devil heathen was—

Shing!

Steel cutting through cloth and flesh was being heard. A split second after that, it was raining Fallen and Exorcists. The swords in Asumoto's hands dripped with their blood.

Angry as he was, he couldn't let rash behavior cloud his mind from thinking clearly. Nevertheless… he had to vent his anger… and what better way to do that then take it out on the Cadre who tried to kill Valper.

With an exhale of breath, he threw himself onto Kokabiel. His movements were a red blur that cut and slashing at the Cadre.

Skillful as he was, his swordsmanship was blocked by Kokabiel's swords of light. However, that didn't mean he was not at least able to slip passed the war veteran´s defenses and draw blood from him.

The lessons of Musashi Miyamoto proved valuable in this battle. Use the long sword to parry and block while the short sword dose the attacking.

Kokabiel now parried attack after attack by the samurai, grunting at each strike that managed to hit him.

Impressive as the samurai's skills were, he had more important things to focus on.

Such as the Red Dragon Emperor.

That boy had not once set off upon the battlefield. In fact, he had stayed behind to protect the nun Beelzebub's brother wanted. His power transfer to Lucifer's sister had been a brave but foolish mistake.

Her ability to use the Beal clans Destruction magic was insignificant next to the powers of Baraqiel's daughter. She had mastery over her Holy Lighting, which was very powerful.

If that boy transferred magic to her, Leviathan's sister, and the Nekoshou, they would be a triple threat that even he - Kokabiel of Grigori - would have trouble dealing with.

Yes, he did not wish to admit it, but if that were to happen, he wouldn´t be able to win here without help. But that was something he wouldn´t let happen.

So, the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor had to die.

* * *

"A-A-A-Asumoto-senpai is scary!" Issei heard Gasper wailed behind his pant leg that the boy was clutching tightly.

Scary? That was hardly the word Issei was thinking. Asumoto was-there was no other word to explain it- cool! He was wise and friendly as well as smart and powerful.

The skills he witnessed today were incredible. He had no idea Asumoto was so veritably medieval with weapons. From bows to spears to swords, each one was deadly in the hands of Asumoto.

"Should w-we help them?"

The question asked by the Dhamphir made Issei grimace. He had been thinking on that for a long time.

Should he help his friends?

Like Gasper, Issei, had not joined the battle. Well - except for the ambush in the forest. But that was all he did. He wanted to help his friends. But he had been told that he and Gasper were the secret weapons to be used against Kokabiel when things looked sour.

He would have boosted to max and then transferred his power to Gasper to freeze time.

Rias however, had other plans. She ordered him to transfer all his charged-up power to her - so she could annihilate Kokabiel, which she failed to do. Now that her plan failed, what then? Was he supposed to try boosting once more? If he boosted twenty times again, it may very well drain him of energy.

And what about Diadora? His appearance alone made Issei angry. He was one of those rich kids would saw himself better than anyone. But knowing he was a traitor, as well as being the one who had Asia kicked from the Church made his blood boil with anger. This guy had to be stopped from getting Asia-chan, and Kokabiel had to be stopped too. He was practically trapped between two villains.

What to do now? He had agreed to go along with the plan, even if he didn´t like it - that pretty much meant he would stay back and provide energy for the others. But now, with Rias failure, the plan had already pretty much gone to hell anyway. He doubted that he could transfer that much power again, even if he tried.

But maybe he could still do something by himself...

"Watch out!"

He didn't know who said that. But when he looked back, he saw a light spear come right for him at blinding speed! It was already two feet in front of him before something got in the way!

Something?... No, Someone. Issei felt his body freeze in shock. Someone with black feathery wings and matching hair. Issei´s brain only needed a split-second to realize who had been blocking the spear´s path. But in the same moment he saw that it had now hit her instead.

"Raynare!"

Issei caught his lover as she fell backwards. His hands being soaked in blood - her blood.

Everything was happening nearly exactly like before with Rias protecting Asumoto. Only this time, Asia was unconscious and couldn't use her magic.

This meant the wound, which was gaping in the Fallen's chest, couldn't be closed.

"Akeno," he called out. He had seen her heal Asumoto earlier. But he doubted that her magic was enough for a wound like this. Not to mention that her own energy might be exhausted as well at this point. But at least they had to try.

She was already trying to get to them and blasted an Exorcist, who was standing in her way with holy lightning.

A second later she was kneeling next to Issei and Gaspar beside Raynare´s body.

The others were distracting the enemy, so that they were relatively safe for the moment.

"Hold on," she said to them as she tried to use her healing magic once more.

But like Issei had secretly feared, it was barely showing any effect. Not only was the wound too leather for her, she had also already used too much of her own energy for the battle and to heal Asumoto.

There was no way to save her. She was dying!

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Raynare! Hold on! You're gonna be alright!" Issei repeated hysterical. Hands holding her tightly as if to prevent her from bleeding more.

"Do something," he yelled at Akeno.

"I am sorry. My magic isn´t strong enough for a wound like this. I knew it wouldn´t work, but I was trying anyway," she apologized.

He couldn't let her go! He couldn't let his girlfriend die! Not when they had so many fun places to visit!

"Hush, Ise-kun," Raynare soothed while blood leaked from her mouth. "Don't fret. I feel no pain."

"Why!?" Issei screamed. Tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you do that!? I'm supposed to be the one to protect you!"

"I am sorry," she said. "I saw what happened and I just acted without thinking. Before I met you, I had been miserable and - and I would never want to go back to that. I love you. Without you I am lost. I just couldn´t let y..."

"What? You just couldn't let me what? Raynare-chan!?"

But no reply came from the Fallen Angel.

"Raynare-chan…"

Again, no answer.

The hand that was caressing his cheek dropped to the floor. All movement become still…cold…

…lifeless… No, this couldn´t be. She couldn´t...

She... she was...

A long loud scream of agony was let loose as he held his girlfriend close to him while more tears fell from Issei's eyes as the horrible truth began to skin him. She was gone. He had lost her. Issei felt as if something cracked inside him. He would never see her again.

Akeno felt tears fill her eyes. Her sorrow about the pain Issei was feeling was heart-rending, but it was nothing compared to hate she felt towards herself.

She failed to save Raynare. The very Fallen she had resented since she moved to Kuoh. Something that she now deeply regretted. Among many other things. She had only recently apologized to her for her behavior, hours before the battle began, which Raynare had accepted. Akeno had hoped to try being friends with her when this war was over. But now that would never happen. She was dead… all because of that bastard. In this moment she wanted nothing more than to kill Kokabiel herself, for all he had done to Raynare, to Issei, to Asumoto and all the others.

"Agh!"

Akeno spun her head around in time to see Asumoto come crashing to the ground and roll several times before coming to a stop. He scrambled back onto his feet. A trail of red armor fragments littered the ground from breaking off during the crash leaving both shoulders, throat, left thigh, and right arm unprotected. His helmet though, now sporting cracks, had saved his skull from being broken.

It didn't however leave his face undamaged. Blood streamed from wounds on his forehead and right cheek, as well as his mouth. Hopefully he hadn't lost any teeth.

Still, he looked better than he had after the Rating Game. Akeno would rather have broken armor and cuts than torn clothes, burns and broken bones.

Before she could ask if he was alright the maniacal laughter of Kokabiel rang through the sky. Glaring at the Cadre, she saw he was sporting some cuts on his arms and chest, with a long deep slash running across his face. His once magnificent robes where ribbed to shreds by Asumoto's onslaught.

"Poor Raynare. She had such potentials," he said in a mock sad tone, thought his murderous grin said otherwise. "But now she's dead. Because you couldn't save her Red Dragon Emperor! No actually, she had to save you... and threw her life away for a useless weakling like you."

Weak…

"It is a shame actually. A Fallen Angel killing herself over something like you. I have to say, you are the weakest Red Dragon Emperor I have ever seen. You could never hope to stand up to the White Dragon - or even anyone. You're just a pathetic human! Why Raynare fell for you I won't know, nor care about!"

Pathetic…

"But don't worry boy, you'll be joining her right now…" Kokabiel formed another spear of light and aimed it at Issei with the intent to finish him.

Akeno gritted her teeth when looking at the situation they were in.

Valper had escaped with the Excalibur fragments, they were starting to lose energy, and many of their Fallen allies and two of Sona's servants were dead. Akeno watched helplessly as her friends were overwhelmed by the enemy. Pushed back to the where she stood. Everyone was panting, sweating, and covered in dirt and blood - their own or the enemies, she didn't know.

She looked to Asumoto. Even with all the wounds he sustained, and defeat inevitable, he still stood tall against the enemy. The bravery in his silvery eyes to keep fighting burned brightly in them.

He would die on his feet.

Like a true samurai.

But even he, like the others, would reach his limit very soon.

And it was all Rias Gremory's fault!

That stupid girl let her pride as a Devil get the better of her and would now it would be the death of them all! There was no way they would survive this. Had she not wasted Issei´s Transfer power on herself, instead of giving it to Gaspar as planned, they would have had a chance.

Kokabiel threw the spear. It zoomed at the remaining defenders at blinding speed.

Kuroka, Akeno, Asumoto, Tsubaki, Sona, and her remaining Bishop, Reya Kusaka, moved forward to cast as strong of a barrier as they could with the remaining magic they had. Their attempts to counter the Cadre was stopped when a massive surge of power erupted from Issei, blowing everyone away! It swirled around him like a red hurricane!

The spear aimed at him hit the red vortex and shattered to pieces in an instance.

Everyone stared in awe and shock at the Red Dragon Emperor's host.

"I-Issei?" Rias asked, concern filling her voice.

But Issei did not reply. He still held Raynare's lifeless form in his arms. Eyes concealed by his hair, but tears could still be seem rolling down his face, and teeth gripped in rage. Rage that was started to make his body shake uncontrollably.

"This… this power…"

The tone Kuroka said it in was something nobody, not even Asumoto, would have excepted to hear from her.

Fear.

Fear that began to spread amongst them.

"What's happening to Hyoudou?" asked one of the surviving Fallen who was clutching a bleeding arm.

All eyes zeroed in on the Red Dragon Emperor. Shock, confusing, and fear where etched on everyone's face. All except for Kokabiel and Hazael.

Both Cadre's wore looks of interest at what was happening.

Asumoto felt his heart pound like thunder within his chest at what he was seeing. He had seen pictures of this in his studies in the Underworld and was sure what was about to happen.

'Please!' Asumoto thought as he edged closer to his friends to protect them. 'Please, Amaterasu, don't let it be what I fear it is!'

His fears where correct when a loud, deep, voice rent the air.

 **"I who am about to awaken!"**

 **End**

 **That's right. I did it. I killed Raynare. And you all know why I did that.**

 **I've also killed two of Sona's servants, Tsubasa and Momo. You thought I was gonna leave Sona's peerage undamaged? Nope.**

 **Don't like it? Too bad.** **This is war, people. Casualties where meant to happen and I'm trying to take this segment as serious as possible.**

 **Anyway i'm gonna get started on my next chapter. See you later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter guys, yay! Read and Enjoy**

 **Chapter 26**

Asumoto stood froze like a statue, fear rising within his body.

The unimaginable was occurring before the samurai. He had seen pictures of what Issei was about to become, read many times in the books about Sacred Gears and dragons. His lips parting to say the chant he'd hope to never hear.

His words synchronized with the Ddraig's booming voice. His friends being the only ones able to hear him.

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God!"

The vortex surrounding Issei began to consume him. With only his silhouette being visible through the red energy and Raynare's body vanished from existence.

 **"I laugh at the "infinite","**

His body started to change in shape and size. Hands turned into claws, wings, if they be called wings, sprouted from his back, as did a tail."

"and I grieve at the "dream"…"

 **"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"**

A rumbling growl escaped his lips.

"And I shall sink you…"

 **"…to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

The energy dispersed and what stood before them was not Issei Hyoudou, but a large red monstrous dragon!

The allies paled at the sight. The power radiating off it rivaled that of the Maou's.

"W-what happened to Issei!?" Irina gasped, horrified at what her best friend had become.

"He is no longer Issei."

Everyone turned to Asumoto.

"He has become a monster that none of us can reach. Raynare's death has changed him. His anger has consumed him. And because of that, it activated Boosted Gear's most powerful form -... and it´s most dangerous one."

"Juggernaut Drive," whispered Rias, "the monster even the now dead God from the Bible feared."

Her eyes flickered to Kokabiel. His minions were terrified at the sight of such a being appearing before them, but not him. He was staring in awe before his usual sadistic smile appeared upon his pale face. And, like always, he laughed. Laughed like a lunatic.

"Kokabiel!" Asumoto shouted, unrighteous fury in his tone. "You fool! You fucking fool! Do you realize you've doomed us all!?"

"Doomed us!?" Kokabiel cackled as he spread his wings to full length. "Doomed us!? No Queen of Gremory! I have been given what I desire! A true challenge! A chance to slay the Red Dragon Emperor!"

A challenge? Thought Asumoto in disbelief at the Cadre's words. Did he not see the monstrosity that Issei turned into!? He was asking for a death sentence! Nothing else.

Kokabiel raised his hand that summoned a thousand spears to come raining down on the Juggernaut. His subordinate's doings the same. Spears, axes, magic blast, and holy bullet flew toward the beast.

"We have to get out of here," Kuroka said, quickly regaining her composure. There was no time to stand around like fools. They had to get as far away from here as possible. Or at least out of range of the Juggernaut Drive. "That thing your friend has become will not recognize us. To him, everyone is an enemy."

As soon as she said that the beast let loose a loud roar! Sending shockwaves through the area, uprooting the land, obliterating every attack aimed at it, and sending a tornado of heated air and energy in all directions.

Only Kokabiel managed to hold against the winds.

Asumoto spread his wings and managed to catch the still unconscious form of Asia.

"Uuuhhh."

She was waking up! When she learned of what happened to Issei…

"I-Ise-kun…"

Emerald eyes fluttered open. Asia blinked to clear her vision and looked around in confusion. What happened? The last thing to be remembered was that God had—

Her thoughts halted abruptly.

God was dead…

She had been on the ground too. So why was she up in the air being held by…

"Asumoto-san?" she gasped in surprise before noticing the large red monster. "W-what is that?"

Asumoto pursed his lips together. A twinge of pain pulling at his heart. Asia would probably know who that if not told but…

"That's Issei." Another gasp came from the nun, but he continued. "Raynare died protecting him. Her death consumed him and triggered the activation of Juggernaut Drive. The beast you are seeing down there."

Horror filled Asia's eyes at what she heard. Raynare-chan was dead, she fully realized sad and horrified... and it caused Ise-kun to become….

"T-that thing is Ise-kun?"

She watched as the dragon easily battered away another barrage of attacks by the Fallen Angels, before setting its sights on the Exorcists. Their faces pale with fear that they were going to be devoured by the Juggernaut Drive!

It began to advance towards the humans before having its path blocked by a massive wall of light erected by Kokabiel.

With a wave of his hand, the wall of light changed into dozen spears that harmlessly bounced off the armored beast. Another wave of the Cadre's hand and two portals opened on each side of the Red Dragon Emperor. A Cerberus came jumping out of each one and grabbed the dragon by the arms and wings, trying to rip it apart!

Asia saw Kokabiel quickly called forth a sword of light and charged the beast with the intent to skewing it through the head! He was going to kill Issei-kun! They had to—

If it was even possible. Her eyes widened more. Her terror intensifying at what she was seeing.

An enormous shockwave of magic erupted from the beast - Issei, Juggernaut, whatever they were calling it - freeing it from the dog's teeth and swinging for Kokabiel, who managed to dodge at the very last second. The edge of his tattered robes getting ripped off.

It may have missed Kokabiel, but it still had two other targets. Turning its head to one of the Cerberus, it spread its ugly wings and flew at it. Going into the open maw of the center head.

Asia felt her stomach churn when the Juggernaut came bursting from it's stomach, ending the monster's life in an instant. It's blood covering the dragon, with only it's green eyes visible through it. She watched it attack the second one, ripping into it's flesh with teeth and claws, like a tiger catching its prey!

"Asumoto-senpai…" Asia choked, "that can't really can't be Issei can it?"

But no reply came from her senior. If he didn't reply that meant only one thing…

Issei had become a monster!

But… but that couldn't be… Ise-kun…

And Raynare-chan, she was gone. Asia didn´t want to believe it. But that's what Asumoto said. One of her friends was dead and the other had turned into... this...

Realizing Asumoto wasn't holding her tightly, she managed to pry herself free and fly as fast as her wings could take her.

"Asia no!"

But she ignored him. Her teary eyes set on the monster-no-on Issei! Issei would never become that… that beast! He was so kind and pure hearted! He had to be in there somewhere… he just had to be!

Ise-kun!"

Behind her, Asumoto was flying as fast as he could before—

"Asia, look out!"

His warning wasn't heard by the girl. Leaving him to watch as Diadora came swooping in. Snatching the girl in his arms. His expression lit with victory at the chance to finally have his prize.

"At last you're mine Asia-chan. Don't worry." He leaned in at his captive, his smiling turning evil. "I'll take good care of you~"

Then he turned to Asumoto who came flying straight at him. Rage filling his eyes.

"Thank you for letting my precious Asia go Asumoto-kun. I'll make sure to reward you for this, if you survive that is Hehehe."

"Bastard!"

Asumoto doubled his speed. He couldn't let this traitor, this bastard, get away with Asia! They had already lost too many good people today! They were not about to lose Asia!

"Oh, I don't think so."

A teleportation circle appeared beneath Diadora, Asia trying to get herself free from the man's grip, but he was too strong.

"I won't let you take what is mine you—uh!"

His words were cut short when the samurai appeared before him!

Silver stared into yellow. His fist was tightly gripping him by the collar of his robes. He would not let this—

There was a bang! And Asumoto was sent flying to the dirt! He looked back to see a pretty blonde with a hand outstretched, the Astaroth symbol he held within it.

It was his Queen!

Before Asumoto could recover and attack the pair vanished. Asia's screams echoing through the air.

Silver eyes stared at where Asia had previously been. She was gone. Taken by that traitor Diadora Astaroth.

He found himself starring at the spot for a few moments...

... until he realized that someone was calling his name:

"Asumoto!"

He turned to find Rias waving to him, with the others gathered around Kuroka's transportation spell. He moved as best he could toward his friends while the wounds all over his body ached with each step taken. Till at least he reached them with Rias and Akeno's help.

Kuroka cast her spell just as another attack From the Fallen, a very large spear, impacted against the Juggernaut Drive.

When they reappeared atop the school roof they saw the shockwave of the blast reaching where they stood seconds before. They really had to thank Kuroka for bringing them here before that reached them.

"Where's Asia?" Rias asked upon noticing her Bishop not among them.

"Diadora took her."

All eyes shifted to Asumoto when he said that. Nobody was deaf, they heard was he said but know Diadora kidnapped Asia…

"Diadora …" Demonic energy began to flow off her, eyes alit with anger. "How dare he take one of my servants! He will pay for what he's done!" Diadora - he had sold them out to Kokabiel and nearly got them all killed. It was him who had informed him about Azazel´s plan to switch Kuoh for a Rating Game area... And now he had kidnapped one of her Servants. In this moment she wanted nothing more than to kill him with her own hands.

"Buchou," Kiba said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "we are all upset at this, but we can't leave Kuoh unprotected. Especially now with what has happened to Isse-kun," the one-armed blonde said, while turning his gaze back to the dragon as it advanced upon the Fallen, who continued to bombard it with spells that they seem to not realize was having no effect on it.

It just like the military confronting Godzilla.

"He's right, Rias," Sona added. "You can still save Asia-chan. However, if we are to rescue her, it must be done by a tiny group."

"I'll go."

Sona's violet orbs flickered to Asumoto, his fist clenched in rage. Her quired brow was enough to show her question as to why he should go.

"I should have been faster in stopping Asia and…" As much as he wanted to tell them how much he wanted to kill the heir he instead chose to save it for the traitor himself. "Do we even know where he is? He could have traveled back to Khaos Brigade's headquarters for all we know."

"I do."

Asumoto saw Koneko look to him Tail swishing back and forth. She had seen the whole thing happen but couldn't help due to her sprained ankle. Now, however, she would.

"Ohhh? Is Shirone gonna use her Senjutsu to find that creep? Nya?" Kuroka asked with witty smirk.

Koneko shook her head before reaching for her senpai's hand. What she pulled from it was a piece of cloth.

Cloth that just so happened come from Diadora's robes!

"Of course!" Rias realized. "You can track him through his scent! Good job Koneko!"

Glad to have her King praise her, Koneko focused her attention on the garment, sniffing it a couple times to know his scent. It reeked of sex! He probably forced himself onto his servants.

Pervert.

"I'll lead you to him," the white-haired sage said.

"But you're coming straight back here, Koneko. Only Asumoto will deal with Diadora," Rias said in a commanding tone, eyes turning to her Queen. "Asumoto, you have your orders; find Asia, rescue her, and kill Diadora."

She could have sworn a flash of excitement crossed her Queen's face at being ordered to kill the Astaroth's heir. However, it become one of serious concern.

"Are you sure? We may need him alive for questioning."

But Rias smiled. "You have a way with words Asumoto. I'm sure you'll be able to pry information out of him before you slay that traitor. Now—"

Another explosion rocked the landscape. Forcing the allies to turn their attention back to the battle. The Juggernaut was upon the Exorcist, its claws shredding through the humans like tissue paper! Blood splattering everywhere!

Those who were running where cut down by their Fallen superiors.

"Those fiends… killing their own men who only wish to save themselves," said one of the Fallen Cadre loyal to Azazel with a shake of his head.

"Kokabiel has doomed them all for what he did," Rika said, quickly looking to Hazael. Since arriving, the only action Akeno's brother did was remove Kiba's arm. After that he had stayed back and observe the fighting. Even with the appears of Juggernaut Drive, he still refused to partake in the fight to kill it.

Even if he had... could Hazael even kill the Juggernaut Drive? Powerful as he was, this monster had the powerful to kill a Satan and Gods. So, no… it was highly doubtful he would defeat it, even with Kokabiel's help.

Seeing that Asumoto was still here she called to him. "You should go save Asia-chan. The faster you get to her the faster she can come back to us before that villain Diadora dose something wicked to her."

Asumoto nodded and prepared to teleport him and Koneko to the first place he'd know where Diadora was.

"I will. But when I come back, we will speak about your decision to use Issei´s transfer ability for yourself, instead of Gaspar like it was planned, Rias," he said now sternly. "Maybe all of this here could have been prevented if it hadn´t been for you."

"I know. I am sorry," Rias answered regretfully. She didn't know this would happen. She was sure her powers amplified by the Boosted Gear would allow her to kill, or at the very least, wound Kokabiel. If they won this war, if they survived this battle. Then she, Rias Gremory, would have to do something she'd thought to never do.

Train herself to get stronger.

"Wait!"

The Devil's turned in time to see Akeno approach. A talisman was in hand.

"I know you're a Devil Asu-kun but take this to protect you in facing Diadora. I sensed an unusual about of power coursing through him."

Asumoto looked at the talisman. An unusual power flowed through him huh? Perhaps he was given an extra boost in power by the Old Satans. Diadora could get all the power he wants but…

"No talisman will be necessary for the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six, Akeno-chan. Besides you'll need it more than I do," he said while pushing the talisman back to Akeno.

"Uh guys!"

Asumoto turned his attention to Irina when she said that, finger pointed at the Juggernaut. It had slaughtered all the rogue exorcist and now focused upon the crows that surrounded it. The beast roared as magic began concentrating on it's chest, which opened wide to show a bright glow. within it.

 **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

His eyes widened while sharing a look with Akeno and Rias. The trio knew that attack was going to destroy the barrier! Along with a portion of the city if they didn't stop it!

They weren't the only once to realize this. The Fallen Angels prepared to scatter to avoid what was about to come but all suddenly froze in their tracks!

"W-what's going on!?"

"I can't move!"

The sudden freezing of the Fallen surprised the Devils until realize why, or rather, who stopped them.

"Way to go Gasper-kun!" Akeno said cheerfully while sending a proud smile his way.

The dhampir's eyes were glowing brightly as he focused them on the horde of Fallen. He was told his powers would be used to turn the tide of the battle and now was the time!

For his friends!

For Issei-san!

Their praises for the little Bishop where shorted lived however. They still had to find a way to keep whatever the Juggernaut was about to unleash from destroying the barrier. Everyone was too exhausted from fighting to cast any sort of magic to stop the monster. All they could do was watch and wait.

 **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The green glow grew brighter and brighter until it shown as bright as the sun!

 **"Longinus Smasher!"**

A large green beam came shooting out of the chest of the Juggernaut, obliterating everything it's it path! Nothing remained of the Fallen consumed by it!

The beam flew closer and closer to the barrier. The Devils waiting fearfully for the barrier to—...

Whoosh!

A burst of magic erupted from Kuroka like a volcano! Hands clapped together, and eyes narrowed in concentration. It didn't take a genius to know what she was doing. The Nekoshou was trying to use what remaining magic she had to keep the barrier form shattering!

Could she even do such a thing!? Everyone thought, hoping it would work.

"Look!" Xenovia shouted.

Everyone looked to the sky to see Kuroka's symbol appear with a solid black dot in the center! The Longinus Smasher hit the symbol with the force of a freight train and was…

What was it doing?

It didn't destroy the spell. Instead it seemed to be going into the magic symbol. Had she…opened a teleportation circle to teleport it away to another part of the world or… another dimension?

They all watched in awe as the last of the blast slipped into the transportation circle before it dissolved, followed by its spell caster collapsing to the ground - panting and sweaty heavily.

Asumoto was at her side but quickly shoved away. Golden eyes glaring behind black bangs. "Don't waste your time on me Asumoto! Go! Save your friend!"

Understanding he had wasted enough time standing around, he grabbed ahold of Koneko's shoulder and teleported him to where he assumed Diadora would be — the Underworld!

"What did you just do?" Akeno asked the question everyone was wondering while helping the elder cat girl to a sitting position.

"It was a risk… but…. I…. used the last of my magic warp the space… in front of that attack to…to send it to somewhere…... else," Kuroka answered through heavy breaths.

Space warping!? That was said to be a very rare ability and knowing Kuroka could do it…

"Why didn't you use it before?" Sona asked, interested that she knew how to perform something like that.

"For one, I haven't mastered it. And it can only work on things moving in one direction. So that crow we're fighting could easily dodge it."

There was a pause amongst them until one of the Fallen spoke up.

"Those of us that remain will set a perimeter around the barrier to make sure nobody gets in or out. And divert any humans away from here."

"Thank you for your help in this battle. We appreciate it," Rias said with a bow.

"No need to thank us Gremory. We wanna stop this war as much as you do." Then he turned to Akeno. "Akeno, daughter of Baraqiel, if we survive this. I shall tell stories of your bravery to those who remain of Grigori."

With that he and the remaining Fallen Angels teleported outside to the barrier.

More silent fell amongst them and then...

"I think it's obvious to everyone that this war will mark the end of the Fallen Angels as a species."

Somber nods of agreement where shared with Kuroka's words. Everyone knew the Fallen Angels were on the verge of extinction and now with this war happening, with so many fighting each other, it was clear that whichever side won the war, only a handful of Fallen Angels would remain.

Sure, an Angel may fall occasionally but one Angel out of a thousand wouldn't be enough to make Grigori the superpower it once was within the supernatural world.

They attention was redrawn back to the battle, or rather rampage, of the Juggernaut as it buried its fangs into another Fallen. So far, the battle had been the same thing for thirty minutes; Fallen Angels attack and no damage sustained to the beast before it knocked another Fallen out of the sky.

With how things were going, they would not last. Their leader was a maniac with no care for caution whatsoever. Would Kokabiel realize the error of his ways before he himself became victim to Issei's wrath? Would he be abandoned by his followers?

Most likely.

He had thrown them into the fray like cattle for slaughter. He probably forced many of these Fallen to join him in his war.

And what of Hazael? Would he help his fellow Cadre? Or would he usurp power once Kokabiel bit the dust and try to attack Heaven?

Only time would tell.

* * *

The first place he thought of going to in the Underworld was the Gremory manor, since he knew that place by heart. When the light from the teleportation circle cleared, he had to suppress a gasp of shock.

The entry room was a mess. Windows, doors, walls, and the grand chandelier were broken. Scorch marks of magic attacks littered the walls. And the servants... dead servants, men and woman lay everywhere.

Asumoto knew Hell had been under attack but didn't expect it to be this chaotic. The Gremory territory was in the deeper parts of Devil land. To see the attackers, reach all the way to Rias home showed the enemy was-...

"Asumoto-kun! Koneko-chan!"

A voice caught the two Devils by surprise. Turning around they saw Venelana come rushing towards them, her husband and Grayfia following close behind.

Before either could say a word, they were scooped up into the arms of the brunette.

"You're ok! Thank Maou your safe! What happened to you both? You look like you've just come from a battle."

"Kokabiel decided to pay us a visit. It had been a battle. The members of our peerage are fine though. Well mostly..."

"What happened? Is Rias ok!? Is she..."

Asumoto shook his head. "The possessor of the Red Dragon Emperor has turned into the Juggernaut Drive after his girlfriend died at Kokabiel's hands. And... Diadora took Asia."

The three adults looked to Asumoto when he said that... Beelzebub's brother... stole Rias Bishop!?

"He's betrayed us, Lord and Lady Gremory," Asumoto continued, "he was a spy for the Old Satans. He was the one to let the enemy slip this far into the Underworld. He was the one who listened in on our plans and relayed them to the enemy."

"And now he's taken Asia-chan..." Venelana said. Her shock over one of their own betraying them turned to rage. Her daughter was in danger, the Underworld was being besieged, and now they discovered a traitor was in their midst.

"Lady Gremory, I don't have much time. I must go save Asia-chan. But I must know what happened here?"

"We were attacked by a legion of Fallen and Old Satan supporters," Grayfia answered. "As you can see we repelled them, but at a high price."

"Grayfia, you must go and ensure Rias is out of harm's way." Zeoticus said.

"I'm sorry Lord Gremory, but my orders from Lord Lucifer where to ensure the protection of you and Lady Gremory, along with my son."

"You don't have to worry. She's a strong woman Lord Gremory and surrounded by many powerful allies, including Kuroka and Akeno, and Sona," added Asumoto. "But I mustn't linger. I have to...ugh!"

He winced at the pain coursing through his body, when stepping away from Rias mother.

"If you're going to face Diadora you'll need help boy."

"No, I'm fine, Lord Gremory," Asumoto reassured. His painful expression said otherwise. He couldn't let these wounds stop him from saving Asia from that traitor.

"Wait a moment."

Grayfia was beside him in seconds. Hand upon his shoulder that was now glowing silvery.

Asumoto could feel his energy recovering.

"It isn't much, but it'll keep the wounds from reopening. Now go save your friend. I will keep watch over the manor."

With a silent farewell to the purebloods. Asumoto set off with Koneko leading the way

The Nekoshou´s nostrils filled with the stench of blood and death. But she refused to let it distract her from Astaroth's scent.

It was faint at the Gremory manor, but the further they followed, the stronger it became. It wasn't just Diadora they were getting closer too, but the battle as well.

In the distance they could see smoke from fires burning the earth rising into the sky... that was filled with lights from spells. As they drew closer they could see the silhouettes of Fallen Angels and Devils, fighting one another. Spells, weapons, and fists were exchanged by both sides.

Asumoto motioned for Koneko to try avoiding any battles as best they could. They were here to save Asia, not help in the defense of the Underworld.

"Asumoto-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you can handle him yourself?"

"As much as I'd like to have you at my side fighting that filth. You must return to Rias once you find Diadora's location."

"I know, but you're wounded and only at half strength."

"So are you. We've all been fighting our hardest against Kokabiel and his goons. You're lucky you didn't fight that warmonger personally. He's no pushover, even I had to go all out against him. Astaroth however shouldn't be too big of a problem."

"His peerage—"

"Will fall at my hands."

Koneko frowned at her senpai. She could tell Asumoto was trying keep her out of harm´s way.

Why was he doing that? Yes, she was a kid, but she wanted to help him. Just like he had helped her, as he had helped to reunite her with Kuroka-onee-san.

She wasn't useless nor weak. So, he shouldn´t treat her like that. Her Senjutsu training had made her stronger than she was before. She would be a great help in the battle against Diadora.

"Ugh."

She looked to her senpai, pain flashing across his face. The wounds may have closed, but they still hurt, and she could sense his energy slowly leaving. By the time they reach Diadora he would be unable to battle him or his Peerage.

Well… if she couldn't help in the fight, then she could at least heal him.

Flying closer to him, she took hold of his hand.

"Koneko what are you—"

He stopped when a sense of relief washed over him. Ah — she was pouring Chakra into him to reenergize him for the coming battle. He really had to thank his kohai, by buying her favorite sweets.

An explosion in the distance caught their attention. They turned in time to see someone - a Fallen - get blasted out of the sky by a Devil. From the crest on the magic seal they seem to be part of… was that Glasya-Labolas or Belial? They had only seen it for a second before it disappeared. Whoever that was, hopefully they'd survive this fight.

Asumoto squeezed Koneko's shoulder, telling her they should hurry before Diadora dose something vile to Asia.

On and on they went, passing more fights and some ruined sections of cities. Truly the Old Satan Faction and Grigori where determined to crush the new regime. Could the New Satan faction hold against such overwhelming numbers?

Of course, they could!

The Old Satans could throw whatever they could at the Underworld, but in the end, it would be in vain. They had the numbers and the White Dragon Emperor, but they were going against some of the strongest people Asumoto knew. Azazel, Baraqiel, the Four Great Satans, multiple clan leaders and their heirs, and Akeno's cousin - the strongest human he had ever met.

"We are here."

Asumoto's eyes turned to where Koneko was looking.

A large stone palace stood high upon a hill with an entrance building like a Pantheon of Greece, a place he had to go visit someday.

Asumoto's first tightened. At last, he would finally save Asia, and more importantly, kill the Devil he reviled most out of all the purebloods he knew— Diadora.

The duo touched down at the top of the steps. No way where they going to waste energy by walking up those.

"Alright Koneko, you know your orders. Now get back to Rias and—"

He stopped upon realizing Koneko wasn't looking at him — but past him.

Turning to see what she was staring at, he saw many robed beings blocking their path. It was the slimy traitor's peerage. He recognized them from when Diadora appeared in the human world.

Standing before them was his Queen that blasted him out of the sky.

"Asumoto - the Strongest Queen of the Rook Six! You will go no further!"

He was not going to waste time on words with this girl, nor would let them stand in his way! Redrawing his swords, he prepared to cut them down, when someone came crashing in front of him. A cloud of dust obscuring the new comes appearance. When it cleared both parties where surprised by who stood between them.

"Sairaorg!?"

Sairaorg Bael, heir of the Bael family, and cousin to Rias Gremory stood before them with arms across over his buff chest. His outfit had dirt and blood spots, but not a single cut or tear could be seen anywhere on him or clothing.

The sight of the strongest youth made the Astaroth peerage back away a little in fear. With him on the field there was no way they could win.

"Well. Well. Well. What is Diadora-san's peerage doing standing before my cousin's Queen and Rook? From what I can see it appears as if you are about to fight."

"Sairaorg? What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" Asumoto asked the brunette.

The son of Lord Bael kept his eyes focused on the Astaroth peerage but answered Asumoto's question. "I did. When I saw you and Koneko-chan here, I was beginning to wonder if Rias came back to join in the defense. Instead I see this; you about to face off against the Diadora's Peerage. Why is that?"

"Rias isn't here. She's in the human world fighting Kokabiel. As for why I'm here. It's because Diadora is a traitor. He gave information to Grigori and has just kidnapped Asia. I'm here to get her back and kill the traitor."

Sairaorg didn't turn nor react to the former human's words, but Koneko could sense the shock wash over him like a bucket of cold water before changing to anger.

"So… not only is my cousin fighting a maniac that I myself would have liked to test my skills against… but the heir of the Astaroth clan has switched sides?" A scowl formed on the youth's face as he uncrossed his arms. "Asumoto-san. I leave the rescuing to you. I shall handle his lackies and guard this entrance. None shall pass me!"

Asumoto smiled. "Thank you Sairaorg. You're help is much appreciated." Then he turned to Koneko. "You as well Koneko-chan. Now get back to Rias and tell her what's happened here."

Then he charged forward, not waiting to see if Koneko left. Sairaorg zoomed, passing him and sending the Astaroth peerage flying in all directions. That was easy! With his path cleared, Asumoto burst through the doors into a hallway.

`Typical purebloods. Always stealing designs from other mythologies. How they became one of the leading superpowers I'll never know.' Asumoto thought as he looked around.

The whole interior was made of marble white stone with a long red carpet, that led to a throne where his target sat upon casually. Hanging above him was Asia, who by the looks of it, was unharmed. Good - at least he didn't need to apply healing magic to her.

There was no point in trying to hide his presence. The commotion outside and crashing through the doors was enough for the blonde Pureblood to know he had company.

"Ah — Asumoto! Welcome! Welcome!" Diadora greeted with his fake polite smile. "Have you come to save Asia on behave of your master?"

Asumoto said nothing as he advanced forward.

"Oh? Not in the mood to talk eh? Are you angry that I took what belongs to—..."

"Why did you take Asia? What right do you have to her? I recall hearing from Rias that you are the Devil who caused Asia to be excommunicated from the Church."

A sick smile crept upon Diadora's face at the question. "Oh that? Well, I should first say that it was indeed I who had Asia-chan exiled from the Church. That way it would be easier to take her as mine. But those crows beat me to her and took her the town Rias resides in. I had planned to "save" her from that Fallen bitch she was with. But lo and behold. I find out a few weeks later that Asia-chan is Rias new servant. She said something about the crow's trading Asia to her for the Red Dragon Emperor. Now that she was a Devil, I had the desire to take her, but I knew back then wasn't the time. I simply had to wait till Kokabiel had his war to make my move."

"Why didn't you just do it the moment you had Asia kicked from the church? The way I see it, you had many opportunities to take her. Why did you wait until now to do so?"

"More important matters came up during those times."

"Like falling in league with Khaos Brigade."

Diadora nodded. "You are smart, for a reincarnated devil. I suppose you're wondering why I joined them. Well I might as well tell you since you'll die anyway."

There was a pause before he continued, his smile twisting into a more sadistic form.

"For power! Power to eradicate my enemies! To destroy all those weak Purebloods who believe peace is the only way! We were once feared lords of the Underworld! Killing whoever we want, when we want! We made our enemies tremble at our power! Power that I - Diadora Astaroth, heir of the Astaroth family - shall use to crush you! And why do I want Asia? It's not for her Sacred Gear! I want her, so I can break her! Like all the other nuns I've collected!" His voice rose in volume while laughing manically. "That's right, low class! I kidnap nuns from the church and make them mine! My precious slaves after breaking them! Oh, I can't wait to hear Asia-chan screams! Maybe I'll keep you alive, so you can watch me destroy her!"

When his laughter subsided he gleefully stared down Asumoto, who looked unfazed by the rich boy's words.

"Well, servant!? What do you have to say that!? Are you scared of what you've heard? Are you angry that I'm going to take Asia's virginity before you can!? Hehehe!"

A long silent fell on the room as Diadora waited for a reply from the samurai.

"You talk too much."

Diadora scowled while raising his hands to unleash a barrage of magic bullets at the swordsman!

Asumoto blocked the bullets without any problems. First with a magic circle he created in front of himself, that stopped most of the barrage... and the last few that managed to pass it, with his blade itself.

"Did you honestly think an attack like that would work?" he asked.

Diadora now stepped away from his throne. He was glaring at Asumoto for a moment, until his smile returned to his face.

"Probably not," he said. "They don´t call you the strongest Queen of the Rook Six for nothing as it looked like. But honestly, I would have expected you to block this even more easily. Tell me Asumoto-san - honestly - you have been in a long battle today, haven´t you? You have been injured obviously? How are you doing? Are you much weaker than normally?" he asked with fake concern.

"Why the hell would I answer something like that? Even if I am, I'm still stronger than you. You Pureblood prick."

"Is that arrogance I hear from you?" Diadora sneered while preparing another attack.

"No. It's the truth!"

Asumoto lunged at Diadora, sword ready to cut him cut. The Astaroth heir however, was prepared from the obvious head on attack and dodged to the left. Only his robes where sliced by the blade. He may have missed his target, but this gave him the opportunity to free Asia. Quickly turning his attention to her, he cut the bonds holding her up then went after Diadora. The fall may or may not hurt the nun, but he couldn't worry about that. Diadora was more important.

He closed the distance on the heir and struck again! His attack hitting a magic circle. In his other hand he saw a sword form, posed to strike him. Asumoto turned his body to dodge the thrust. Grabbing his short sword by a reverse grip he drew it from the scabbard, blocking another strike by Diadora long before it reached him.

"Now this, is what I was hoping to see from you. Come on! Show me your swordsmanship!"

Pushing the blonde away, he began a barrage of slashes that were either blocked or parried. Sparks flew between the blades and shield. Which Asumoto thought shouldn´t be, since steel and magic couldn't do such a thing. Parring a slash aimed from his unprotected leg, he kicked Diadora away to gain distance, before closing it with a slash by his long sword.

Before he could land an attack, the shield changed to a spell in seconds! Forcing Asumoto to dodge the magic bullets at the last second! A few grazed his side but they wouldn't hinder him in his attack.

Diadora however, didn't let up in his attack. He began followed Asumoto's path by casting more and more magic bullets, with some almost hitting him. The sword in his other hand was throw and with a quick snap of the finger, changed into multiple blades!

The green swords imbedded themselves into the floor in front of Asumoto before exploding on impact sending the samurai rolling. He jumped back to his feet, only to see a wave of conjured swords come flying toward him. With nowhere to dodge, he was forced to parry and block the attack. He felt some blades cut against his skin but powered through the pain.

He hated to admit it, but the traitor was right. Asumoto had been through a long battle against Kokabiel and only received a tiny boost of energy by Koneko. If he was at full strength, he'd have crushed the blonde in one move.

"Is this all you can do, samurai? Dodge and attack? I was expecting something like what you did against Riser and his Peerage."

"Well why don't we take this to a forest and see how well you do against me there," Asumoto suggested with a smirk.

Parrying the last sword, he attacked again. Quickly closing the distance between him and Diadora. His swords narrowly taking the Purebloods head off, if it wasn't for the last-minute barrier placed between them.

Before he could get around the barrier, a surge of power erupted from his opponent. It was followed by a powerful magic blast that Asumoto was unable to dodge. He was sent flying through the air, what remained of his armor obliterated by the energy. And what was even worse... the wakizashi slipped out of his grasp, landing on the ground... too far for him to retrieve.

He was slammed against the floor, surprised by the sudden boost of power that came from the Astaroth heir.

"What was that about being stronger?" mocked Diadora as he laughed at the downed samurai.

Asumoto struggled to get himself up, glaring defiantly at the rich brat. Where and how did he get that power from!? Was it the Old Satans?

"That look of surprise before being blasted was priceless. I wonder how you'll react to how I obtained said power? This power… this incredible might you just witnessed was gifted to me by Ophis! ... the leader of Khoas Brigade!"

Asumoto rose to his feet. Lips pressed together in a thin line. So, the leader of Khaos Brigade gave him power huh?

"What a disappointment you are Diadora," Asumoto said. "You can't defeat me without help from the Infinite Dragon God. Truly, you are a cowardly weakling."

Asumoto activated his Knight trait and zoomed out of the way of his enemy´s next attack. He may have lost his armor but wouldn't stop fighting until he died!

Diadora sent another wave of conjured swords from the wall after him, eyes bulging with rage at the insult. "Impudent fool! You dare insult the great Diadora Astaroth!?"

"If you mean great as in having the bulgiest eyes ever when angry than yes. You win that title," the samurai continued to mock him.

"Shut your mouth!"

Asumoto dodged a wave of pure magic by spreading his wings and fly toward the ceiling. He spun around and, using it as a springboard, launched himself at Diadora. He closed the distance and swung his blade.

However, he had prepared forward it. Another blast of magic was sent Asumoto's way.

Silver eyes briefly widen at the attack. With the speed he was going at he couldn't dodge it. There was no choice; he would have to take it full for... or the least hold it back best he could. He switched to the Rook swung his blade with as much force as he could muster while at the same time, channeling demonic energy into them.

Channeling magic into his blades had been an advice Kiba and Rias suggested for him to do to deliver more power behind an attack. But he had never once considering doing it. That had been long ago when he was first reincarnated. Now he would take that advice and put it to good use against Diadora's attack.

He gathered all the strength he still had left to block it. He felt himself getting pushed back from the force of the blast, as it clashed with his enhanced blade... until the blast broke on his sword and the rest of the energy bounced off into another direction. As Asumoto returned his attention to his front however, he realized that Diadora was not longer standing where he had been before. Instead he had side-stepped him and was now attacking him from the side.

He tried to counter but was too slow to dodge the bullets that crashed into him and sent him stumbling back before falling to the floor. Blood flowed from new wounds created by the bullets. His body was in excruciating pain and what energy he still had was slipping away rapidly. He didn't wanna admit it, but he lost.

And Diadora was gloating about it like always.

"And so, the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six falls. Defeated by a Pureblood, as it should be. I must admit, it is unfortunate that I must kill you Asumoto. If you had seen things our way, you could have been a great asset."

"Your way? Your way by what I have seen so far is betrayal, war, bloodshed and slavery. Selling out your brother and your own family, attacking the Underworld, killing civilians, kidnapping innocent nuns and turning them into your sex-slaves. And all while talking about "conquest" and "greatness", while you are nothing but a weak coward having to rely on other being's powers to achieve victory. I hate you. I despise you. You are the definition of a walking piece of shit. In fact, the moment I met you was when I wanted to kill you."

Diadora smirked smugly as he raised a hand to cast more magic bullets at the reincarnated Devil. If Asumoto´s insults had made him angry, he didn´t show it.

"It would seem you won't get that chance. I think I'll blow off your legs first. Then your arms. Don´t worry, I won´t kill you... right now. You need to pay first for insulting a High-Class Devil like this. Then, when you'll be nothing but a walking corpse, forced to watch as I kill everyone you love. Especially that half-breed whore."

"I'd like to see you say that to her face. Maybe you'll receive the full force of her lightning."

"Hardly." Scoffed Diadora as his magic began charging up. "I'll make sure people will remember you. Because I will make sure your death is so horrifying that they talk about it for centuries. Now, like I said - let us start with your legs." He lowered his hands, aiming downwards. "You can scream if you want Asumoto-san. You don´t need to be ashamed about it. Because this here will really hur... Ahg." Suddenly Diadora froze and let out a surprised loud gasp.

He turned around, looking at something - someone standing behind him.

"A-Asia," Asumoto said. Neither he or Diadora had noticed her waking up and coming closer.

But Asumoto now also noticed something else. Asia was holding his short sword in her hands, that he had lost earlier in the fight... and she had stabbed it into Diadora´s back.

The nun's expression was a mixture of hate and regret. Asumoto knew she didn't want to do it. But it had to be done. Diadora was a vile person and if she didn't kill him, Asumoto himself would have died... and many other people with him.

Her surprise attack was fatal. Even a Devil couldn't live from being stabbed through the heart.

"Y-you…" Diadora struggled to turn around and strike Asia, only to be answered by feeling the blade get pushed deeper into him and roughly twisted. He screamed at the pain coursing through his body. It was too much.

"With all that power it seems you left your back exposed and couldn't sense Asia approaching. For someone who was given the Infinite Dragon God's power, you used it very poorly," Asumoto said with a satisfied smirk at seeing the Pureblood collapse to the floor, dying in his own blood. He had hoped to be the one to kill him himself. But it was good as it was. He was glad that Asia was saved.

Asia...

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Did he hurt you?" Asumoto felt even weaker as he had thought. His entire body was hurting. But he managed to stand on his legs.

"Asumoto," she said. "Thank you. You came for me."

"Of course, I did."

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "He nearly killed you."

"It isn´t so bad. It is not nearly as bad like after the Rating Game. Believe me, I will be fine."

Asia didn't say anything. Instead looking to the corpse of Diadora. His blood continuing to flow out the opening made by the short sword still stuck in him. From Asumoto's perspective she looked as if she was about to cry as well as vomit. He knew why. She had just killed for the first time. Seeing people die was one thing but doing it with your own hands was something else.

In time, she would hopefully overcome this experience.

But for now, she would need support.

"Are you alright?"

Asia nodded weakly. Her body started shaking. It was a sign saying she wasn't alright.

With a pitiful expression, he embraced Asia in a gentle hug - which she accepted by clinging onto him tightly. The sobs she emitted muffled by her face being buried into his chest.

"I know it hurts Asia, but you must accept this. You killed someone and honestly, it was the right choice. Diadora was a vile being who caused the death of countless people, ruined your life as a nun, kidnapped you, and betrayed the New Satan Faction for his selfish ideas."

"I... I didn't want to kill him!" Asia sobbed "I - I panicked and acted without thinking!"

"But it had to be done," Asumoto replied while rubbing the blondes back to sooth her crying. "If you didn't kill Diadora, he would've killed me instead and most likely many other people and he would have forced you into slavery... " He interrupted for a second to let her think about what this would have meant. "... or, if I still managed to defeat him somehow, I would have been the one to kill him. Rias ordered me to do so. Even if I captured him, he would have been sentenced to death for his actions."

He wasn't wrong. If he had captured the Astaroth's heir, he'd have been interrogated for information before being put to death. Perhaps taking him alive would have been a better option, he thought.

How long had Diadora been in league with Khaos Brigade, he wondered? He wasn't sure, but it sounded like it had been about a year or maybe just a few months. If so that mean he must have had vital information that could've help tip the balance in their favor.

But Kokabiel said he was spy, and spies normally weren't given special privileges. Perhaps he only joined a couple months ago.

'Hmmm should have asked those questions since he thought I would die,' he said to himself.

Before he could say anything else he winced, which Asia immediately noticed.

"You're still bleeding!" exclaimed the nun, putting the actions from before to the back of her mind and getting to work on healing Asumoto's wounds. The least she could do after all the trouble he went through to save her was patch up his injuries.

"Asia—"

"No! You need help! I couldn't save Raynare-chan, but I will save yours!" she called out.

Remembering the Fallen sacrificing herself to save Issei brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Back when she had first met Raynare, she had been a cold, arrogant and vile woman. She had desired power, for reasons that Asia never really understood. After her banishment from the Church, she had become Raynare´s servant. But she had always treated her coldly, like she was just a tool.

After her encounter with Asumoto however, she had changed. She was nicer. Always greeting her with a smile and showing her things what girls her age do. They had become friends, spending time together. She even assisted Rias-san in helping her find an apartment to live in. As well as teach her life skills, such as cooking and cleaning.

But now she was dead, and Asia would never see her again. And maybe Issei would never return to normal as well. It felt as if she had been stabbed as she thought about it. Her first two-real friends...

She didn´t want to lose any other person she cared about ever again. Not like this... she would do anything she could do to prevent it.

These thoughts were going through her mind as she healed Asumoto´s wounds.

"Unbelievable."

The duo looked back to see Sairaorg standing there, arms crossed.

"I'd have thought you'd be the one to end Diadora's life Asumoto. But instead it is you, Asia Argento."

"Maybe capturing him would have been better. He could have had information." Asumoto nodded while sharing his thoughts form before.

"He may have. But so may his Peerage," the heir of the Bael said.

When Asumoto heard this, he finally noticed someone was lying unconscious next to strongest youth. Focusing on the body, he realized it was Diadora's Queen.

"I thought it might be useful to keep them alive to see if he can get information from them, as well as help them. I heard what Diadora said about kidnapping nuns. I never knew he was that vile," Sairaorg said with a shake of his head. "The Astaroth family will not like to hear this. They may have their privileges taken from them."

They may? There was no question of that. Even if they had no knowledge of his actions, the Astaroth family would still be in trouble for it. Diadora had joined Khaos Brigade, acting as a spy for them, and kidnapped nuns since who knows when, risking a conflict with the Church again and again just for his sick pleasure.

"Well," said Asumoto after a long silence, "It's best you tell someone of this and get those girls restrained and secured in a safe place so they—"

His sentence was cut off by a deafening explosion sounding nearby. The battle must be spreading towards here.

Sairaorg nodded and picked up Diadora's Queen. Before heading out to gather the rest and contact someone from the Beal or Gremory family for assistance in gathering the prisoners, he turned back to the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six.

"Asumoto-kun - you fought bravely today. Fighting Kokabiel and Diadora in one day, it takes great strength to perform something like that."

"The battle's not over yet my friend. Kokabiel is still at Kuoh and Grigori hasn't been repelled from the Underworld yet. But I sense that will change very soon."

"Farewell Asumoto-kun. When this war is won, I hope that someday we can trade fists."

Asumoto couldn't hold the chuckle back as while preparing a teleportation circle back to Kuoh Academy. "Sairaorg, if I accept that challenge, make sure you go easy on me. You'll squash me like a bug."

His chuckle became a laugh that was shared with Sairaorg. Soon the light enveloped him and Asia, and they were on their way back to Kuoh.

 **End**

 **And that's a wrap for another chapter. This chapter is being split because it was getting way too long.** **The first half being** **Asumoto and the second, which will be the conclusion of the battle,** **be back at Kuoh.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, if you liked it remember to leave a comment.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kokabiel was laughing like a lunatic, as he rained down another hail of spears and light blasts onto the Juggernaut Drive.

A minute earlier, the Red Dragon Emperor had used its famous Longinus Smasher to obliterate half his army. It would have done the same to the barrier and town if the elder Nekoshou hadn't used a teleportation spell to send it somewhere else. After which, he watched Rias Gremory's Queen leave them. Obviously, he went off to save the one kidnapped by Diadora.

Last time he truly enjoyed a fight was against the previous wielder of Durandal - Vasco Strada - and he lost. This time however he would not be defeated. He would slay the Red Dragon Emperor's host and be known as the most powerful Fallen Angel to exist.

`Yes,´ he thought gleefully. They would tell stories of him.

How he beat the mighty Red Dragon Emperor's Juggernaut Drive and killed the sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan. As well as Beelzebub's snot nose brat of a brother.

He would be praised as a hero.

`Kokabiel the Conqueror.´

`Kokabiel the Devil Killer.´

`Kokabiel the Dragon Slayer.´

And Hazael… he would be the coward who stood aside and did nothing to assist his fellow Fallen brethren.

The son of Baraqiel had done nothing since arriving on the battlefield. He floated some distance away, calmly watching the battle unfold.

`That fool!´ Kokabiel spat mentally. He only wanted to see the Angels burn! Well as soon as he killed this dragon and conquered Hell, then he could put all his resources into aiding Hazael in his conquest of retaking Heaven. Not to realize Hazael´s childish `dream´ of course, but for his own purposes.

Killing the Seraphim's was a great idea, but making Heaven a paradise for everyone to thrive in without rules? Sure, rules are important but conquering Heaven in the name of freedom sounded very foolish. Taking it to for the knowledge and weapons they hold was a much greater objective. And he would do exactly that.

Right after he killed the Red Dragon Emperor and his allies.

He watched as another Fallen was ripped to pieces by a meaningless frontal assault to the dragon. Many of the weaker Fallen were starting to waver in their attack on the beast. Their attacks where doing nothing to it. No wounds where seen on the Juggernaut, not even a scratch.

He called forth a spear ten times as big as him and hurled it at the Juggernaut. It slammed into it but, like all other attacks, it did nothing. In fact, the spear never reached it. The monster was holding it back with its hands!

With a roar of defiance, the dragon clucked the spear and with a might spin, threw it right back at Kokabiel. However, being the owner of the spell, the Cadre threw his hand forward and halted the weapon before snapping his fingers to split it into a thousand tiny spears that he sent flying back at the Red Dragon Emperor.

But like before, they only aggravated it.

If normal spells wouldn't work on it, then maybe…

No — that was only for a last resort! He could do this! He would slay the Red Dragon Emperor with his own magic!

"Restrain it!" he ordered his fellow Cadre.

What remained of the Fallen reluctantly looked to their leader, unsure if such an order was possible. That beast was shrugging off their attacks and killing their comrades.

"Did you not hear me?" the pale Fallen leader asked, a hint of anger in his tone at not having his orders followed, "I said—"

"No!"

Kokabiel whirled around at the defiant voice, eyes glaring at the Fallen Angel who spoke it. A young single winged Fallen who, while shaking in fear, was glaring right back at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Each word dripping with anger.

"No! I'm not going to throw away my life! Do you see that we can't stop that monster you've unleashed!? Because of you killing Raynare we are losing manpower bit by bit."

Whatever was going to be said next never came from the soldier's mouth...

... For his mouth, along with his entire head, no longer existed after the swift spell Kokabiel cast upon him. The Cadre's actions caused many fallen to back away in fear.

"I will not tolerate anyone else saying that! Killing the Red Dragon Emperor will deal a crushing blow to the enemy!" Kokabiel roared with fury at having his orders disobeyed and hear someone blame him for causing the Juggernaut Drive to activate. "You chose to join me in this war! You chose to volunteer for this attack! Nobody is leaving until we kill all these brats and the dragon!"

"And this is why you are the most hated, as well as weakest, Cadre in Grigori."

Kokabiel turns his sights to Hazael, who had said that.

"If you had planned this better, you could have easily won the battle with minimal or even no casualties. Instead you needlessly send men and women to their doom and killing your own followers just for talking back. The way I see it; they are right. The Juggernaut Drive currently is a monster we - even I - cannot defeat."

"B-b-but Hazael-sama! You fought Sirzechs Lucifer!" a four winged Fallen protested to her superior.

"I did." Hazael nodded. "But even I'm not strong enough to kill Issei Hyoudou as is now. His power is far greater than that of my own. Besides, we don't have any way of killing him and the alliance with then Old Satans was only to bolster their numbers to try retaking the Underworld for themselves - not help you kill Gremory."

Many Fallen Angels agreed with Hazael's words. The Old Satan Faction didn't send any reinforcements to them when they were told about the Juggernaut Drive activating. Not one Devil came to aid them. Diadora only came to take the nun with the Twilight Healing. And even if he had come to help, he'd have been useless. Even with Ophis snake, the Astaroth Heir was an ant compared to everyone else here.

Kokabiel looked livid. His whole plan was falling apart. His own men where turning on him. Even Hazael, whom he released from prison.

And worse, he was called the weakest leader of Grigori. Screw the Red Dragon Emperor! He would— ...

"Agh!"

Kokabiel gagged when Hazael's hand shot forward and tightly gripped around his neck. The magic that had been forming in his hand dispersed.

"Did you really think killing me would solve your problems? I'm stronger than you in everything Kokabiel. Body, mind, soul, combat, and tactics. I will not allow you to throw anymore Fallen Angel's lives away in your suicidal attacks."

His grip tightened before spreading his wings to full length and turning his attention to the Devils on the school roof. Hazael cleared his throat and spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri! You have fought valiantly! Both of you worthy of being siblings to Maou's with powers that someday will surpass theirs! As of now I am the Governor General of Grigori! Those who still wish for war shall follow me to it! No, it will not be against the Devil's or our fellow Fallen! It is against our Angel counterparts, who have sat in their cradle of power, watching humans, Devil's, Fallen Angels, Youkai, monsters, and gods, kill one another! They call themselves the Protectors of Christianity, yet they do nothing to help the weak and those who suffer! It's time to change that! Come my fellow Fallen, let us break through Heaven's gates and slay the Seraphim!"

The speech made by the new Governor General was answered by cheers of excitement. One by one Fallen Angels began teleporting out of Kuoh, till only Hazael and Kokabiel remained. The later was filled with rage at his subordinates abandoning him.

"Kokabiel - you always were a fool. Your desire for war has led you where you are now."

He paused to looked at Akeno, wishing she was by his side. He had hoped his to get to know his sister to try and form a sibling relationship with her. But she would rather fight against him. It truly was sad she didn't see things his way. He didn't want to kill her, but she made her choice.

"I hope they remember you." Baraqiel's son said to Kokabiel who continued to glare hatefully at him.

Then with a mighty throw he sent Kokabiel spiraling down to the ground in front of the Red Dragon Emperor, before teleporting out of them. Leaving the red eyed Cadre all alone.

Despite his desire to spout a thousand curses at Hazael, Kokabiel had a bigger problem to deal with, and it just so happened to be staring down at him.

Without a second thought, he called another spear forward and stab it into the dragon's head with all his strength. His attack however did nothing. Even at this close of a range he still couldn't harm the beast!

The dragon looked directly at him, a deep growl emitting from its mouth.

In that moment, Kokabiel felt an emotion thought not possible to him.

Fear.

Quickly swashing the fear away, he summoned a sword of light to try and stab one of the eyes. Instead of his attack simply doing nothing, the dragon responded this time by smacking it aside - along with Kokabiel himself.

He was sent skipping across the ground like a stone on water, leaving deep craters from each impact until rolling to a stop.

"Such power! Just one slap and most of my ribs and wings are broken!" he thought as he struggled to get himself him to fight. His retaliation was ceased when the dragon was upon him in seconds. Pinning him under one of it's feet!

Like before, the chest opened, and green energy began concentrating around with the Boosted Gear declaring it's charge up.

"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"

He tried to push pry himself free from the dragon, but it had him immobilized. Each second, he wasted trying to get free was one closer to death!

He had to find a way to get this damn dragon off him! He needed a weapon—

…

A weapon…

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as a sinister smile formed upon his bloody face. He did have a weapon which could harm the dragon. He said he would only use it as a last resort and now was that time.

At the roof top the Devils watched the battle. Everything that occurred was one twist after another. They didn't except Hazael to betray Kokabiel and leave him to die at the hands of Issei. But this was good for them. With Kokabiel about to die, they had one less opponent to worry about... and could hopefully end this war before it escalated.

However, the smile the pale faced Cadre wore while about to be obliterated meant he had something up his sleeve. And it was shown, in the shape of… a large dagger?

What was a steel weapon supposed to do against the armor of the Juggernaut? Everything he threw at it till now didn't do a thing, so what could this do?

They watched as he swung his arm toward the foot pinning him and, to everyone's surprise, the dagger dug into the heel of the dragon... which emitting a roar of pain from it. Causing it to release its grip to allow Kokabiel to escape into the air before the dragon could fire it's second Longinus Smasher.

How is that possible? Nothing else used against Issei could stop him!?

Unless…

"Is that a dragon slaying weapon?" Kuroka asked aloud with narrowed eyes.

"If it is, I've never heard of a dagger being one," Irina answered with a shake of her head. Her fear of losing Issei still filling her mind.

Out of everyone amongst the survivors, she was filled with the most fear for Issei. He was after all her childhood friend. Seeing him become that monster over the death of his girlfriend broke her heart. But what if he couldn't come back to them? Or worse…

Kokabiel kills him!

Speaking of him, the Cadre laughed with satisfaction at last being able to hurt Issei.

"Kokabiel! What is that weapon you have!?" Rias yelled, demanding answers.

Though he kept his eyes on the dragon, he answered the girl's question.

"They say only dragon slaying swords can kill a dragon, but we - Grigori - have something much more powerful! And it is a gift from our beloved dead God! He gave the Fallen Angel's a weapon able to kill anything! Samael's Curse!"

Samael's Curse!?

That's right! They had forgotten about the hybrid Fallen Angel Dragon sealed in Cocytus! The bigger question was, how had Kokabiel obtained Samael's Curse?

It seemed Kokabiel knew what they were thinking and answered with a gleeful expression.

"When I became Governor General, I was considering releasing him with Hazael to bolster our strength and use him to kill the Red and White Dragon Emperors. But I had a better idea; instead of having him kill the Heavenly Dragons, I can do it myself. And it was done by dipping this blade in his blood!"

Kokabiel raised the dagger high for all the see. It shimmered in the light reflecting off the barrier. It looked like a normal dagger. But know with the knowledge of what it possessed made it a dangerous weapon.

"Samael's Curse kills anything it encounters, but it's most effective against Dragons. And the best part is that it can't be healed easily. Your friend is dying Gremory. The Juggernaut Drive has been draining his life force and with Samael's Curse, I'll just be speeding up the process!"

With those words, Kokabiel zoomed toward the Dragon appearing right in front of it grinning like a mad man and begin a series of cuts and stabs all over the dragon while laughing hysterically as it screamed in pain. Blood coating the dagger.

"Die Red Dragon Emperor!"

He stabbed the dagger into the Juggernaut's neck and twisted it roughly.

Everyone looked on in horror at the sight of watching their friend getting beaten by the Cadre. They had thought Kokabiel would die at unleashing the monster, but it was the opposite; the monster would be slain, as would they if nobody came to save them.

"Issei!"

Irina tried to rush to her friend's aid but was held back by her fellow Exorcists.

"Irina it's no use! Hyoudou's gone! We can't save him!" Rika said.

"Let me go! I need to save him! He's still in their somewhere! I know he is! Issei! Issei please hear me!" Irina screamed as tears flowed from her violet eyes as she tried desperately to break from of their grasp! She already lost the Lord in Heaven, she couldn't sit by and lose her childhood friend she loved!

But, like everyone else, all she could was watch and wait and see who the victory of this bloody battle would be.

"Buchou."

Rias spun around at the tiny voice that came from behind. "Koneko, you're back!" She exclaimed when seeing her Rook. "What happened? Did you find Asia?!"

Koneko nodded, "We found Diadora's location and was blocked by his peerage. Sairaorg-san came to assist us."

Green eyes widened at her Rook's report. Sairaorg? Her battle loving cousin saw them? If he was there, then Diadora stood no chance.

Hopefully rescuing Asia would be swift. They needed her back as soon as possible to mend their injuries.

The Juggernaut was bleeding all over, it was struggling to stand. As explained, Samael's curse was proving effective in harming it.

Kokabiel's laughter died but his smile stated plastered on his face. This was it, he would slay the dragon and be hailed as a hero!

He raised the blade and thrusted it towards the head to deliver the killing blow!

Kokabiel thought he had won.

However, the dragon - though dying - would not go down easily…

The Juggernaut opened its gaping maw and lunged at the maniacal Fallen, taking him by surprise. At such a close range neither could dodge, but there was still something Kokabiel was able to do - switch weapon hands.

At the last second, before their attacks collided, Kokabiel threw the cursed dagger to his left hand and stabbed the Juggernaut´s head, just split seconds before it roughly bit into him! Its mouth swallowing the Cadre's head and shoulders. What remained of Kokabiel twitched, before collapsing to the floor.

As for the dragon, it dropped the eaten part of the Fallen Angel from its mouth, his deformed face set in a grim determined look with the desire to win. It reared its head back and released a roar of triumph.

"He did it," Kiba said in awe, "he killed Kokabiel."

Suddenly the battered Juggernaut turned its sight on them.

"Great now he's coming for us," Kuroka said.

"He - he's going to eat us!" Gasper screamed as he hid behind Koneko.

Rias stepped forward and charged her magic, a look of regret on her face. She didn't wanna hurt Issei, but she knew that was no longer Issei. His rage over Raynare's death and Kokabiel's insults had consumed him and transformed him into the Juggernaut Drive.

The damage done by Samael's Curse however was far worse than she thought, while watching it slowly advanced towards them. It was covered in wounds and left a large trail of blood with each move.

On its twelfth step it went crashing to the floor with a roar of pain.

It was in that moment Irina managed to break free of being restrained and ran as fast as she could toward the Juggernaut, ignoring her friends cries to stop. She dropped to her knees in front of Issei, teary eyes staring at him. Watching it — him — breath heavily.

Shaky hands reached out and touched the head, caressing it gently.

"Issei… can you hear me? It's Irina you're childhood friend! Please Issei, you must come back to us. Come back to me! I've lost so much today… I can't lose anything else! I can't lose my best friend!"

But the Juggernaut Drive didn't seem to hear her. It kept looking ahead as its heavy breaths became slower and slower each second.

"Issei! Please don't go! Please stay! I need you! I… I love you!"

She did love him. First as a friend and once seeing him again as something more. Even though she started having romantic feelings, she couldn't bring herself to perform the sinful act of stealing Issei away from Raynare. It would cause drama and break Issei's heart. She wanted him happy. But she also wanted to be happy with him.

When Raynare died, she had hoped to be the one to comfort him and cure his pain. Instead, she watched with horrified eyes Issei became a monster and now she was watching him die from Samael's Curse.

It shouldn't have been this way…

Everything had gone all wrong. They failed to retrieve the stolen Excalibur's, lost the two they were given, and failed to capture Valper, who also managed to escape!

But that wasn't the worse of to happen today.

The worst for the Church girl was that the Lord she had put all her faith and belief in, was in fact dead!

All her life she believed the father of the Angels and creator of Sacred Gears had been watching over her. Guiding her destiny, where in fact, all this time, he was dead. It was all a lie. A lie by the people her family served for years. A lie to still make her believe in their faith.

And what had faith done for her today!?

Nothing…

Nothing but failure and death.

So, lost in thoughts she didn't realize the green within the dragon's eyes had gone out and its breath stopped. It laid motionless now, which meant…

"N-no… no…! NO! NO! ISSEI! ISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

Her screams of sorrow pulled at the survivor's hearts.

They won the battle. Kokabiel was dead along with a large portion of his army.

But no cheers of victory where heard. No feeling of relief was shared amongst them. Their triumph over evil today was so…hollow.

And why shouldn't it? Aside the many dead Fallen Angels allied with them, four people the survivors knew personally died protecting Kuoh.

Sona Sitri's Rook and Bishop Yura Tsubasa and Momo Hanakai.

The Fallen Angel Raynare.

And the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou.

Rias and Kiba were lucky to have survived this ordeal. If not, that would have made six.

Painful as it was for Sona to reflect on, four was better than six.

She and Rias would have to report to their siblings of what occurred here and who had died.

"Come Irina… we should return to the Vatican and tell them what has happened," Rika said, her tone calm but filled with exhaustion.

But Irina did not move. She stayed where she laid upon the corpse of Issei Hyoudou, silently crying over his death.

Before Rika could tell her again, a hand fell upon her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Akeno, wearing a sad expression and shaking her head to which Rika nodded in understanding.

It was best to give the girl some time before departing.

"All my life I've been lied to," Irina said in an empty tone. Something neither Exorcist ever heard from her. "I thought God was still with us. But he isn't. The Church said the Lord was watching over us. Protecting us. But instead I learn today that I've been lied too. All of us have be deceived by our leaders to believe God was still amongst us in Heaven. Perhaps that explains why the Church has been so vile through the years. The Crusades… the massacres of ancient civilizations… without God to guide us we have lost our way and more importantly… our faith."

More tears rolled down her shadowed eyes, while gripped her teeth tightly. Her hands shook violently while Issei's blood dripped onto them. "I have lost my faith…."

Xenovia was on the verge of tears. She'd never seen her usual cheery partner so broken. Hearing of God's death and losing her friend the same day really took its toll on her.

She watched her take the dagger from the now deceased Issei. She couldn't see her eyes, but was sure they looked hollow, just like her tone.

Perhaps she wanted the weapon as a remind for Issei, or to use it on Samael, if she ever found him.

"Irina…"

Suddenly, before anyone could say or do anything, the brunette's hands moved

* * *

When Asumoto came back from the Underworld with Asia, the school room was empty. Not a single person he knew was where he last saw them. What happened? Where did everyone—...

Suddenly a scream reached his ears.

That sounded like Xenovia!

Rushing to the edge of the building, he lookd over to see the school yard in ruins. All around cracks and craters littered the ground with blood and corpses. Amongst the corpse he saw was Kokabiel, his head and shoulders severed from his body. Lying a few feet away was…

"Issei-kun!" screamed Asia in horror, which was followed by another name who caused Asumoto to freeze. "Irina-chan!"

Following her gaze was the Red Dragon Emperor, lying in a puddle of blood covered in wounds and upon it's head, with a dagger through her throat, was Irina Shidou.

Oh no…

Asumoto was amongst his friends in seconds. Ignoring their surprise gasps at his return as he knelt beside Irina. He checked from signs of life, but… he could feel none.

There was no pulse, breathing, or heartbeat.

His silver eyes widened what he just saw.

He looked back to his gathered friends, hoping for answers.

It was Xenovia who gave them.

"Issei… he killed Kokabiel. But… but died of wounds by the dagger Irina used. It was coated in Samael's blood. His curse and life draining energy from the Juggernaut Drive killed Issei. And…" She choked on a sob that threatened to escape her lips, "and Irina… she took her life!"

"Why…" Asked Asumoto, shocked at the news heard. `Why… why would she do it!?´ he thought.

"She lost her childhood friends whom she loved Asumoto-san," Rika answered while comforting the blue haired Holy Swords wielder. "She couldn't handle the truth of God being death nor seeing the boy she loved die in front of her."

"We… we could still save them."

All eyes turned to Rias upon hearing those words. Rika's narrowing in disgust.

"Are you suggesting you turn them into your servants!?" she spat angrily. "You would defile their lives by making them your slaves!? To gain more power!?"

"No!" Rias retorted, not liking that Rika would think such a thing. "I—"

"Rias."

Her eyes flickered to her Queen who shook his head disapprovingly. "You promised."

"Asumoto—..."

"Not everyone wants to live as a Devil," he interrupted. "You even promised you wouldn't resurrect people without permission. One was a follower of the Catholic way, before losing her faith and the other… I don't even think Issei can come back after losing his soul to the Juggernaut Drive. Even if he was brought back he may still be the same monster he was turned into. Please Rias, let them rest in peace. They deserve that much."

Rias bit her lip. Despite her desire to save these two, Asumoto was correct. Irina would hate being a Devil and Issei could possibly be deranged after Raynare's death and what happened afterwards. With a heavy heart she nodded slowly. "You're right Asumoto. But at least let us give them proper burial."

"A Christian Burial," Rika added.

"Only Irina," said Asumoto, "Issei… the way he is now… we can't have something buried in this town. Khaos Brigade or some other Faction may know of its location and try to steal the corpse to resurrect it. Or worse, make a clone. And… despite the idea. We must erase all the human's memories of Issei in this town. Including his family and any relatives of his."

Everyone gasped at his suggestion. Erasing his parent's memories of their son!? That… that was…

"No Asumoto, that's going to far!" Rias protested. "How could you suggest something like that?"

"It's better for them to not know that their son turned into monster and was killed in battle," retorted Asumoto calmly, "In fact; it isn't just his parents minds we must wipe of Issei and the others who died. We must erase everyone's mind. Every human student in the school, all their parents who someone had ever mentioned Issei and his friends to, the teachers, the Hyoudou´s neighbors, employees of the town and state who were responsible for their administration. Official information and archives must be changed, citizen registers, even their tax files."

Everyone stared at Asumoto like he had just gone insane.

"Asumoto... you... you're suggesting we wipe an entire town's memory of Issei Hyoudou? That would take days or months even to do!" Rias protested in shock.

"Not for Satans and Cadres," Asumoto countered, "Isn't is said Sona's sister can level all of Japan? If she can do that, then one Satan or even the Governor General, could wipe Kuoh Town's memory of Issei Hyoudou. Speaking of Sona, I believe she should decide since she did lose two servants."

At the Sitri's name being mentioned, she stepped forward. Her expression neutral.

"Despite my disagreement to the decision Asumoto has given. It must be done. The humans cannot know of what has happened here. Everyone who has known Issei Hyoudou, along with Raynare, Yura, and Momo, must have their memories wiped of them. I think Asumoto has forgotten to mention that if it was said they disappeared, search parties would be formed to try finding them. And I doubt Issei's parents would want to live with the fact that they lost their son."

A long silence fell upon the group, everyone looking at one another.

"Otherwise the state would notice sooner or later that a teenager had simply disappeared, and nobody can even remember him. That would be many times worse than Issei just disappearing and not be heard of again."

That was true. No parent could ever forget losing their son, either in war, kidnapping, or even sickness.

Sona looked to Rias, her friend giving a look of betrayal at siding with her Queen's choice. "I am sorry, Rias. But it must be done."

Silently nodding, she stepped toward Issei and raise her had to obliterate him into nothingness. She hadn't known the boy very long, but from the time spent with him she saw he was a good kid. Though a big pervert, he was still very kind and caring to everyone. His parents raised him well.

Her emotions stirred at having to erase their memories of their only child. She was glad she only knew hypnotizing magic. Erasing one's memory of someone they love was something she couldn't bring herself to do. Perhaps Akeno or Raynare's group could do the deed. Hopefully those three were safe in Kyoto.

Once her magic was fully charged, and Irina's body moved away. Rias release her Destruction, obliterating the corpse of the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor.

It was done. Issei Hyoudou, possessor of the Boosted Gear, was gone. Now that he was dead, what would happen to Ddraig now? Would he be forced into a new host, or would he, along with the Boosted Gear, be lost forever after this incident? She really hoped that if he was given a new host, it wouldn't be someone within the ranks of Khaos Brigade or a maniac like Kokabiel.

A long silence filled the air. The only sounds being the sobs of Xenovia, Asia, and Gasper.

"So," Sona said to break the silence as she directed her attention to Rika. "What will you do now?"

Rika, who had been reflecting on the events of last few weeks turned to the Sitri heir, her face morphing into a sour expression. "Return to the Vatican and get answers from the higher ups, as well as scorn them for not taking this problem seriously. I told Father Dulio that they shouldn't have sent those Holy Swords with us. Now we've lost them all. The only fragment remaining is Ruler, but that one was lost long ago and hasn't been found yet.

Now that Valper has all the fragments, he could easily reform the weapon. However, knowing him, he may try to find Ruler, or worse."

"What could be worse?"

"Attacking the Pendragon family to obtain the Caliburn, the strongest Holy Sword."

Neither where certain but they could have sworn they heard Asumoto snort in disagreement at that sentence about Caliburn.

"If he succeeds, he will have created a sword so powerful no one can stand against him. Not even a god.

Rika was right. Caliburn wasn't in the possession of the Church. It was with the descendants of legendary king of England, Arthur Pendragon. And if Valper had plans to try and steal it…

Her thoughts where interrupted by a familiar red magic circle with a rose on it appear. Out of it came Lucifer, ready to do battle... which however had ended minutes ago.

"Brother!" exclaimed Rias at the sight of her brother appearing.

The Satan looked around the courtyard of the Academy, seeing death and destruction everywhere, until falling upon his sister and Sona with their peerages and two corpses he recognized; Kokabiel's, who looked to have been cut in half, and the Exorcist Irina Shidou. He also saw Kiba was missing his right arm and that the Red Dragon Emperor and his Fallen girlfriend weren't among them.

There were a lot questions that needed answering. First however...

"Rias! Your safe!" he yelled with relied that his baby sister was alive.

"What happened? Sairaorg contacted me saying Diadora kidnapped Asia-chan and that Kokabiel was attacking Kuoh!"

"Diadora betrayed us. He was spying for the Khaos Brigade and kidnapped Asia to take as his slave. I sent Asumoto to save her and kill him, which he succeeded in."

"I did, but only in rescuing Asia. It was not I who killed Diadora, but Asia."

"What!?" the collective gasped came from everyone as they turned to the former nun, who hide behind Asumoto.

Surprised as he was to hear Asia-chan killed Diadora, he was even more so to hear Ajuka's brother joined Khaos Brigade. That explained how they were able to pull off their surprise attack. One more troubling thing to report to those who survived the battle.

"I see Kokabiel is dead. Who killed him? And where is Issei?"

At the mention of the boy she just obliterated, Rias looked away from her brother. "He's dead."

"What?"

"Raynare gave her life to protect him and... it broke him. He activated the Juggernaut Drive and went on a rampaging. Worse, is that while he killed Kokabiel. Kokabiel killed him with a dagger infused with Samael's Curse. And... and Irina Shidou committed suicide because she lost Issei!"

"So, I said we destroy his corpse to prevent it from being found and used by Khaos Brigade and wipe the towns memory of Issei and the others who died," continued Asumoto while comforting his master. "Among the dead are Sona's servants Yura and Momo. Those four, along with Irina must be forgotten by this town, specifically Issei. It will break his parents to know what happened to their son."

It took Sirzechs all of five seconds to understand everything and nodded soberly.

This was most troublesome. The Red Dragon Emperor host was dead. Along with two reincarnated Devils. And apparently there was a lot more that needed answering, since he couldn't find any Excalibur amongst them.

"Rias, I want you to tell me everything that happened. Anyone who wishes to add anything may do so," the Strongest Satan said.

With a shaky break, Rias started from when Vali warned them about Kokabiel attacking.

It was a long and thoroughly detailed story from everyone's perspective and when it was finished, Sirzechs felt the urge to sit and have his wife give a massage.

So much had occurred in Kuoh in the span of two hours…

Everything Sirzechs heard shocked him. But what stood out the most for the Strongest Satan was: Valper gaining all the Excalibur's and how he used Kokabiel to achieve them for his group called "The Order" and escaping. Diadora revealing his true colors as a traitor and assassinating his own fellow Maou Falbium. Kokabiel triggering Issei to become the Juggernaut Drive. Hazael betraying Kokabiel by taking over Grigori and leaving him to die and wage his war against Heaven. A dagger with Samael's Curse. Issei, Kokabiel, and Irina dying, and the agreement to wipe Kuoh town's memory of those who died in the battle.

And all this happened without him knowing. How could he have not known of it? Why didn't he go to Kuoh instead of staying and protecting the Underworld? His baby sister had been in danger and nearly died!

Her Knight lost an arm even!

The only achievements made today was killing the man who caused this whole situation, Kiba achieving his Balance Breaker, and Diadora being killed.

Ok, a massage wouldn't be enough relief. He was going to need a hot bath with his wife after all this.

But duty came first, and, along with those who survived, would need to hold an emergency meeting to decide what to do next.

"What happened in the Underworld Sirzechs? Your family's manor was in ruins."

"What!?" Rias shrieked in horror at hearing her home at been attacked. "What—..."

"Your families alright Rias," Asumoto reassured, "Lord and Lady Gremory, along with Grayfia and Millicas are all safe. But…I can't say the same for most of the house staff…"

He frowned gloomily at remembering the sight of so many dead maids and butlers littering the houses.

"This group Valper's affiliated with thought." Sirzechs said with a hand cupping his chin. "Who are they?"

"Your guess is as good as ours," Rika answered with a shrug.

"Well… Sona, Rias, you and your Queens will have to attend an emergency meeting. It will be held tomorrow. Today… we must recover and figure out who's still alive within the Underworld."

Rias clucked her arms as more sadness filled her.

The Underworld… her home… how bad was it? Which nobles were killed in the battle? Had any of the Old Satans died?"

"Sirzechs-sama," Akeno said, a twinge of concern in her voice, "is… my father…"

"He's fine. Along with your cousin. Slash Dog is truly one to fear." Sirzechs sent a reassuring smile her way. "Much has happened in the Underworld and while I'd like to tell you everything I must return. However, I will say this; we beat back the Old Satans at a high price thought.

There is a bright side however, Creuserey Asmodeus was killed in battle against Ajuka, Slash Dog captured the White Dragon Emperor, and Katerea Leviathan lost her left hand to Azazel before escaping. Now I must return to the Underworld and tell what has happened here. Like I said Rias, you and Sona are to attend an emergency meeting and report what has happened here. See you soon little sister."

"Wait! What about Asumoto's plan?" Rias questioned.

"I'm approving it. I know you don't like it Rias, but it's the only way to prevent humanity from discovering our existence. I'll ask Azazel and the other Cadre's to do it. Farwell for now Rias."

With that the Strongest Satan returned to the Underworld.

A long silence filled the air as everyone processed what Sirzechs had said. They won the battle in the Underworld, Asmodeus descendent was killed and the White Dragon Emperor captured. Both where major blows to Khaos Brigade. While both sides lost their Heavenly Dragon, their where still beings way stronger then both.

Suddenly Kuroka yawned loudly while stretching her limbs which caused her breasts to bounce, "Maaaaaaaan what a day! I don't know about you all, but I feel I could sleep for days!"

"How can you say something like that!?" roared Xenovia at the Nekoshou. "We just lost so many good people today and all you can think about is a nap!?"

Kuroka gaze the bluenette a bored expression. "Honey, the only people I care for are still standing next me. So… I have nothing to grieve over."

Everyone frowned at Kuroka's words. She was lazy, honest, and blunt, but saying that wasn't necessary."

"Wow. Just for that, Kuroka, you're staying at your sister's home tonight. And if you try to seduce me to make you stay at my place. I'll stop buying you catnip."

Kuroka whined loudly at Asumoto's threat.

"But she is right. We all need a long nap after this battle. Kuroka, would you remove the barrier, and apologize for your words. First we gotta clean all this up."

After assisting the Devils in repairing the school and a pouty apology to Xenovia, Kuroka released the barrier.

The moment it disappeared, the teens were met with the breezy winds of night and twinkling of stars in the sky. The moon was fully visible for all to see. It's light casting long shadows along the ground.

The night was so beautiful, but their hearts were filled with remorse.

"Gremory."

It was the leader of the remaining Fallen Angels that fought with them - Axel - if Rias remembered right.

"I see its finally over," the blue haired Fallen said with a sigh of relief. "Kokabiel is dead, but so are your friends," he said, taking notice of the absence of Issei and Irina's corpse being carried by Xenovia. "I am sorry. But that is the price of victory. Not everyone survives."

"I know," Rias said. "Thank you again Axel. To all of you. For helping us win this battle."

The remaining Fallen, numbering around ten to thirteen smiled in return at the Devil's words.

"Tomorrow will be quite busy. We will need the Fallen to erase the whole town's mind of Issei and the others who died."

"Erase a whole town's memory of people? Hmm that could be done by our leaders, at least those who remain. I shall speak with Lord Azazel once I see him and tell of what has happened. Farewell Rias Gremory, I hope to work alongside you once more someday."

Then the Fallen Angels returned to their base to rest and look back on today's event, leaving only the Devil's and priestess.

"Well, it's time we all get some sleep," Rias said, turning to her friends and smiling proudly at them all. "I'm so proud of you all, my adorable servants. However," Her eyes flickered to Kiba, "you still need to be punished mister."

"Excuses me? I think you're the one who needs punishing."

Everyone paused in their walk and look to Asumoto. A scowl was on his bruised face.

Oh boy…thought everyone as they backed away from the samurai and pureblood, awaiting to hear Asumoto lecture his master.

"I think you all forgot to mention something to Sirzechs; Rias ruining our plan." Asumoto's eyes narrowed more as he glared disappointedly at his master

"What the hell where you thinking? Did you really forget the plan? It was for Gasper and Issei to tag team Kokabiel. Issei transfers maxed out power to Gasper who freezes time to allow us to turn the tables and defeat Kokabiel. Instead you chose to throw it away and, in your arrogance, believe you can kill him and take all the glory for yourself! It didn't matter who'd finish Kokabiel! We were not having a competition! We were in a life and death situation! It's because of you all of this happened! It's your fault that Issei is dead!"

Rias swung her hand out to slap him for saying such a thing. However, her action was stopped by her wrist being grabbed roughly by Asumoto who applied pressure.

"Do not touch me," he growled. "Deny what I say but you are responsible for Issei's death. And you are hardly in the position to punish someone for lack of discipline, when you yourself can't even follow the agreed plan and put everyone in danger with your stupid stunt you pulled. Kiba disobeyed orders yes, but he has received his punishment in the loss of his arm. You're actions today will not go unheard."

He released her arm and before going home, gave one last parting word for her. "When you promised to resurrect people before they are murdered, like Issei was going to be before the Fallen chose to recruit him, you had gained my trust. But after today, that trust is being tested now, because you have set a bad example as a team player and a leader."

 **End**

 **And so ends the battle along with many lives.**

 **Yura, Momo, Kokabiel, Diadora, Shemhazai, Raynare, Armaros, Penemue, Irina, and Issei.**

 **So far ten named characters have bit the dust. The next chapter will be the aftermath and revealing who also died in the war.**

 **Till then see you next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Xenovia and Rika returned to the Vatican with Irina's corpse to deliver their report of their failed mission, and Rika to raise holy hell onto them for lying about God's death.

As for the Devils living in the human world, they were given one order by their masters before setting off to the meeting.

Rest and relax. And they did just that, by lounging around within the Old School building, waiting for their masters to return.

"I still can't believe Ise-kun and Raynare-chan are dead," Asia said sadly. The death of her two closets friends still pained her. As did the killing of Diadora. Something she had a horrible nightmare of last night.

So, frightened she was to dream of that moment again she refused to sleep. Which explained the dark circles under her eyes.

"Were all saddened by it Asia-chan, but we can't let it get us down," Kiba reassured. With Rias and Asumoto attending the emergency meeting, he had to be the man of the building to make sure the spirits weren't down. "Issei-kun wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd tell us to keep on smiling."

Koneko nodded at Kiba's words. "How's your arm?" she asked.

At the question, Kiba looked his right limb and flexed it.

It felt cold… lifeless…

But strong!

Stronger than his normal arm.

That's what it felt like for Kiba's new robotic arm.

After the scolding Asumoto dished out on Rias last night, she had ordered everyone to go home and for Kiba to go to the Underworld with her to see if he could get a new arm to replace the one he lost.

He really had to thank Azazel and Beelzebub for working together on making this new limb for him on such short notice.

He shut his eyes as the imagery of the Underworld came back to mind.

The land was burning, cities were in ruins, and bodies lay everywhere. Kiba shuttered at the thought of being in the Underworld at the time of the attack. It must have been horrible to see your homeland invaded and friends get cut down before you.

Friends…

His friends from the past had told him to not seek revenge no more. A little too late to say that now, he thought gloomily.

He still wished for revenge on Valper. No — it wasn't revenge he wanted — but justice! He wanted to deliver justice to the madman to prevent any more children from going through what he experienced.

"Do you think Asumoto's plan will work?" Gasper asked.

"He said it would," replied Koneko while taking a big bite out of the sweet she had in her hands. "It won't be easy but can be done."

"It will be done," corrected Kuroka, who was sprawled across the sofa next to her sister. "You think the Satans or Fallen Angel leaders can't wipe a whole town's memory of people? They aren't known for their powers for a reason."

"I'm more worried about Asumoto-senpai! The way he treated Buchou was so mean!" squealed Gasper.

"If you ask me, your master got what she deserved kid. Oh, don't give me those looks! You know Asu-kun's right, but you don't wanna agree with him. If your master hadn't changed the plan none of this would have happened! The Red Dragon Emperor and that Church girl could still be alive."

"It's nobody's fault," replied Kiba with a sigh. "Kokabiel was beyond our league. He was just too strong for us."

"Actually Kiba, Kuroka-san is right," said Ruruko from the corner while reading a book. "I think the original plan could have worked if Rias-sama had just stuck to it instead of believing she had the power to harm Kokabiel."

"At least someone agrees with me," Kuroka said. "Even the Priestess of Thunder had a better chance of killing him than she did. Twice her attacks had hit him and twice she managed to wound him."

"Speaking of Akeno, where is she?" Kiba asked, while looking around the room for any sign of the ponytailed girl.

* * *

The day after Kokabiel's attack - now named the One Day War - was a day of recovery and mourning for all in the Devil and Fallen Angel society. Thousands died in Khaos Brigades attack and thousands more had lost relatives... and needed to figure out who would be the heir of the families who lost the current leaders.

After the meeting, Asumoto sat with Akeno at a café in the Underworld and talked to her of what had been discussed.

"Azazel, along with the other Fallen leaders were given the task of wiping the whole town's memory of Issei Hyoudou, Yura Tsubasa, Momo Monika, and Raynare," he said to her.

"I'm sure that was a daunting task," replied the priestess.

"For them? Akeno, I bet your father would do the whole task with one arm and both wings tied behind his back." His words caused a giggle to escape Akeno's lips.

Of course, her father would do something like that.

After a long silence Akeno asked the question she had been waiting for. "So… who died?"

Asumoto sighed as he brushed a few strands away from his eyes. "The list goes on and on. Thousands perished on both sides. The Gremory manor lost a quarter of their staff. Riser Phenex's Knight Karlamine. Maou Falbium Asmodeus. So many nobles were killed that theirs too many to count but among the dead are Seekvaira's father Lord Agares, Lord and Lady Amon, Lady Barbatos, Lord Zepar."

"And Khaos Brigade?"

Asumoto clicked his tongue. "A bunch of fools believing they could take back what they lost. We already know Kokabiel and Creuserey Asmodeus died, and that Katerea was wounded. What I just learned today was that Shalba Beelzebub escaped. Sirzechs said he ordered the Old Satans to retreat when Lucifer prepared to unleash his full might upon them. However, during the conflict, Shalba managed to assault the Beal territory and destroy half the manor, along with Sairaorg's father."

Violet eyes widened in surprise.

The Lord of Bael was slain!? She wasn't expecting to hear the family known as the "Great King" to suffer casualties, considering they were the creators of the Power of Destruction

"Serves him right…"

Akeno stared in shock at Asumoto when hearing him whisper that.

"He was a vile arrogant man Akeno. Like Diadora, he deserved to die. He was hostile toward the Gremory family. He had the nerve to insult me right in front of Rias and Sirzechs!? Their lucky I didn't attack him on sight!"

After a moment to regain his bearings he continued.

"Along with erasing the Hyoudou's minds of Issei, Azazel suggested they hypnotize them into believing they lived in Kyoto which they'll ask the Youkai Faction for help with. I'm sure you're wondering what will happen to the old Hyoudou housel. Well… it was given to the Fallen Angels and transformed into their new base of operation in the human world."

"Who's going to replace Maou Asmodeus?"

"The first Head of the House of Bael, Zekram."

Akeno nearly choked on her tea the answer she was given. Zekram Bael was said to have greater influence than the current Four — Three Great Satans. He was even the de facto leader of the Devils after the death of the original Four Great Satans. To choose him as the replacement of Falbium was ludicrous! If he was to be a Satan, then who was to take up the mantle as Lord of the Bael family!?

"You should have seen the reactions. The whole room erupted into chaos at the suggestion. Many said three Satans were good enough. But the current Satans said Zekram would become the next Asmodeus, leader of Military Affairs. As for the new clan head. I think you can guess who it will be."

Akeno nodded slowly, eyes lowering to star at her beverage. Those poor people, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and so many others were parent less. But if their houses were to survive, then they would have to take up the mantle as head of their respective homes.

"Funny thing is; Sairaorg was leader for only a minute."

Akeno looked confused at her friend's words, who cracked a grin and leaned forward.

"Get this. Sairaorg accepted the offer, and his first act was to return his mother to the Bael House to have her properly care of. Then he quite the job and handed it off to his younger half-brother Magdaran. Hehe. Oh man everyone looked so shocked at Sairaorg's actions. He went on this long speech about how he still much to learn and that his brother would make a better leader. Which received a standing ovation. When Magdaran became head, he ordered all his father's supports who survived the battle to be exiled. And that he would do his best to try reconnecting the family bond the Bael and Gremory's once had. You know, despite my dislike for how Devils are, Zekram explained it the best to me after the meeting. "The future of the Underworld is in capable hands. Help this new generation make it lost Asumoto. Those where his exact words to me."

Akeno smiled. The founder of the Bael clan was right; the Underworld would be in good hands in the future. And Asumoto wouldn't be alone in helping it last. She would be by his side.

"What do you think will happen with Rika?" she asked.

The last time she had seen the Exorcist, she was boarding private jet with Xenovia, and the casket of Irina... back to the Vatican. The Church had by now undoubtedly exiled both for their failure on their mission and the truth about God. If not, then at least they wouldn't experience the same fate she did after losing her mother.

"I don't know. But it's obvious both the Church and the Underworld blame Azazel for not stopping Kokabiel. Some are going as far as to call for his death. In my opinion; both are to blame. Azazel let Kokabiel run freely, and the Church didn't handle the stealing of their Excalibur's seriously."

Akeno hummed. Asumoto was right. Blame could be solely cast upon the researcher for causing this whole issue, because he didn't lead his organization properly - which Kokabiel had used to his advantage, to fuel a hostile takeover of Grigori.

As for the Church, they would need to send someone to represent their faction to give a reason as to how they allowed the swords to be stolen.

"I doubt killing Azazel will solve issues," Akeno said with a shake of her head, her ponytail swishing side to side at the motion. "He's a smart and powerful man. As well as Grigori's Governor General."

"Former Governor General," a voice spoke in.

The two looked to find Tobio enter the cafe. It was quite a surprise to see Grigori's top fighter, let alone a human, be here.

"What do you mean?" asked Akeno her cousin after hugging him.

"He resigned."

Silence filled the empty café and then.

"You're kidding…" gasped Asumoto, refusing to believe it.

But Tobio shook his head.

"He sent a letter of resignation, along with a formal apology to all the Faction leaders."

Now this shocked Akeno. She was sure others were surprised as well by Azazel's leaving.

"Who's leading now?"

"He chose your father. Its Vice-governor is Tamiel."

So now Baraqiel was the leader and Tamiel second in command. Did that mean Akeno would be called Daughter of the Governor General now? She was fine with the Priestess of Thunder.

At least Azazel left Grigori - what was left of it - in good hands.

How many Fallen Angels were still loyal to Azazel? How many more died in the One Day War or are with Hazael's army?

Speaking of Hazael: "Any word on my brother?"

"That is what Azazel is sending my team out to do. Gather information on Hazael and locate his whereabouts to launch an attack on him before his attack on Heaven can commence."

"What of the White Dragon Emperor's fate?" Akeno asked. That had been her next question to ask before Tobio showed up.

"He's being restrained by the strongest seals created by the Devil and Fallen leaders in the lowest level of Cocytus. Those seals will keep him captive and drain his energy constantly. Guards are to patrol his cell every day and night. They´re hoping to question him for any information regarding Khaos Brigade."

Wow… all of that just to keep the White Dragon Emperor from escaping. They weren't pulling punches in keeping him locked up.

"I doubt he'll be able to escape, even without all that keeping him locked up, since I heard you crushed almost every bone in his body to restrain him."

Akeno giggled, as lewd thoughts of her cousin snapping Vali like a toothpick flashed through her mind.

"It is necessary," Tobio said seriously. "Vali was said to be the strongest wielder of Albion. Azazel even said I personally had to be the one to stop him since I was the only one who could beat him. Anyway, I must go now to locate Hazael. I'll see you around Akeno. You as well Asumoto-san."

The high schools waved farewell to the Sacred Gear wielder and were once again left alone to their thoughts.

Akeno´s thoughts in particular were focused on the young man sitting next to her... and her feelings for him. Feelings that he obviously returned. So much was clear by now.

But... she was a Shinto Priest and he was a Devil... a reincarnated Shinto himself, but still a Devil. Could a relationship between them work out?

She remembered her father and her mother... Issei and Raynare. Would they end up like them?

`No,´ she told herself. Her mother died because others could just not accept them being together. Raynare and Issei did because of Kokabiel. But there was one thing she swore to herself in this moment, then it was to never give in to people like that - like Suou and Kokabiel. To never let them have their way.

She wanted Asumoto - so what was standing in her way? And if someone had a problem with it, they would have to deal with both of them... and her uncle and everyone else standing on their side.

"Asumoto," she said, "I have a question... would you go on a date with me?"

Again, silence filled the café. Silver eyes stared into violet as Asumoto blinked owlishly at the priestess. A great deal of surprise was on the Devil's face at being asked that.

Outwardly Akeno looked calm, but her thoughts were running rampant.

'I shouldn't have said that! What will he think of me!? Does he really like me!?'

Then he smiled.

"I would love to Akeno-chan."

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat fastened, the corner of her lips tugged upwards into a smile. The fear in her mind being washed over by joyful one.

'He said yes! He said yes! I'm gonna go on a date with Asumoto!'

"If," he added, "your father—hmph...!"

Akeno closed his lips with her hand, a wide smile upon her face.

"Ara. Ara. There's no need to tell my dad or uncle what I can or can't do~ Ufufuf."

She leaned toward the samurai, her eyes filling with joy.

"Meet me at the bottom of the stairway to my shrine tomorrow at 11."

Despite Asumoto wanting to share his ideas, he couldn't bring himself to tell the priestess. Especially with how happy she looked right now. So instead, he nodded vigorously and would tell her their plan tomorrow.

Akeno giggled again. "See you tomorrow Asu-kun~" With a cute wink she disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

Asumoto looked at the empty space were Akeno had just been. He couldn't believe what he was going to happen tomorrow, a date with Akeno Himejima!

"Hehe. Well, I hope you two youngsters have fun," chuckled the cashier joyfully.

Asumoto smiled. "Yes, will have lots of."

* * *

Rika walked the halls of the Vatican, Xenovia following along with Irina's casket. They had just arrived in Vatican City and would tell their leaders of what happened.

Rika ordered the agents met at the airport in Japan to speak to no one of what happened until the Pope said otherwise. She believed Kokabiel told the truth, but she needed to know from the Church itself. If they exiled her for learning the truth, then her faith in the church was lost.

She could always convert to Shintoism. At least they didn't have to deal with the whole world.

Reaching the doors that had the leaders she ordered to speak with, she pushed them open and went inside.

The gathered group of Exorcists with the room held the title Father or Mother. Three among them were known to the Japanese Exorcist. There was her superior and master - Father Dulio Gesualdo , the strongest Exorcist. Xenovia's master - the calm but deadly Mother Griselda Quarta. And the previous wielder of Durandal and only human to best Kokabiel - Father Vasco Strada.

"Sister Quarta, Saint Moritsugu, welcome back to the home of god," Vasco greeted.

This isn't God's house, Rika though.

"What has happened?" one of the Exorcist asked. "Where are the swords and what of Irina Shidou?"

Xenovia lowered her faze, which didn't go unnoticed by the gathered leaders. But Rika stood tall. Ready to tell them.

"We failed."

A long silence fell upon them. Dulio and Griselda shared worried looks.

"We failed to retrieve the swords and lost our own. Valper has them all and escaped with them."

"You let him escape!?" yelled one of the Exorcist Rika didn't know by name.

"We tried to stop him but too many of Kokabiel's men where in our way. Speaking of which; he's dead, along with the Red Dragon Emperor, whom he killed with this cursed dagger dipped in Samael's blood!"

From her robes Rika drew the dagger Irina killed herself with.

"It's was also used as Irina's suicide tool!"

"What!?" gasped Dulio.

"Irina committed suicide..." whispered Griselda. Horrified to hear one if their tip fighters did such a thing. Why?

"And worse," Rika continued, "is that Valper learned a horrible truth. One Kokabiel revealed. God is dead!"

Her words echoed like bells chiming in the towers. Ringing through the heads of all gathered.

"You... know?" a female Exorcist whispered.

"We did not seek the answer," Xenovia added. "It was Kokabiel who said it! He purposely told us!"

"Told you? You've both learned a secret no one must know! You should be both exiled, for failing the mission and learn the truth!"

"Peace Mother Paris," Dulio said with a wave of his name, "let them tell us what happened."

"We already heard what needs to be said!" she spat in anger. "They lost all our swords!"

"Which you should have kept locked away!" retorted Rika angrily. "Instead of keeping them safe, you send them off on a suicide mission with just two Exorcists! Two! I went along at the last minute under Dulio's orders! It's because the Church leaders that we've lost all the Excalibur's and many Exorcists!"

Mother Paris looked livid. "Go! Get out and never return! You have said enough! We will not have witches dwell with-..."

"That. Is. Enough."

Everyone turned and gasped at the newcomer.

Descending the steps was the second in command of all Church forces.

"The Archbishop..." Xenovia whispered in awe at being in his presence.

"Archbishop, these girls-"

"I am well aware of what was said Mother Paris," the Archbishop said with a wave of the hand. "However, I believe we must hear what happened on their mission. From beginning to end."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked at the two young Exorcists. Eyes twinkling with wisdom.

"Saint Rika, Sister Quarta, start over and tell us what exactly happened on your mission," he ordered calmly.

And so, they did. Staring with arriving in Kuoh to Kokabiel's attack and the deaths that occurred. When finished the Archbishop sighed.

"A tragic event that is. Irina Shidou will be missed. Her parents will not be happy. Nor his Holiness for the loss of the swords and escape of Valper It is I who is to blame for the loss of Excalibur. I sent the swords in hopes of luring Valper out and give you an advantage. A plan I see now was a grave mistake."

"What is The Order Valper mentioned?" Vasco asking.

"I'm not sure," Rika answered with a shrug. "But they must be stopped at all cost. More importantly what's going to happen to us?"

The Archbishop looked at the two girls. Then to the casket of Irina. Then back to them.

"Here is my answer."

* * *

Azazel plopped onto the couch with a sigh, drink in hand as he watched the sun began to set. The task of erasing Issei Hyoudou, Sona's servants, Raynare and Irina from everyone's mind had been long and tiring. But he, along with all of Grigori, did it

When Sirzechs asked if they could perform this task, the new Governor General - Baraqiel - had accepted it without question.

They first started with the school by erasing everyone's memory of the four school students and delete information on them in the school records. After that daunting task came the parents of the children who attended the school, after that was the citizens at the restaurants who knew Issei, then the neighbors of the Hyoudou residence, those perverted friends who used to hang out with Issei.

And then came the Hyoudou family itself. This one was very easy. Thanks to the help of Raynare's team, who grieved for their fallen friend, erased Issei's parent's minds of ever having a son and any relatives memories of the boy. The Fallen even went a step further by having them hypnotized into believing they lived in Kyoto - which, thanks to the help of the Youkai Faction, was set up quickly.

"I've sent Slash Dog and his team to search for him. We have to stop him before he attacks Heaven. I'll be honest with you Baraqiel, your son is the strongest enemy we have faced so far."

"Stronger than even the White Dragon Emperor?" Baraqiel asked, a hint of worry in his serious tone.

"You're his father. You've faced him. You remember the power he displayed against Sirzechs in our capture. I'm sure if Vali and Hazael fought, your son would triumph over him. Sure, the Divide Divine can cut power in half. But, as strong as Vali is, it would probably have little effect on Hazael. If we are to defeat him, then we have to use the magic draining machine used to capture him. Problem is, I don't remember where I put it. I hope it wasn't destroyed in the revolt. I don't wanna go through the process of building another one."

"If a new one must be made then so be it. We cannot waste time trying to attack our old base to try finding something used along ago. Perhaps a new one with the aid of Beelzebub may prove just as effective. My son is a menace who must be stopped, no matter the cost."

A long silence fell between the two Cadre before Azazel spoke again. "You know, even those two Satan descendants are still leading the Old Satan Faction. I still believe we hold the advantage over them. Kokabiel is dead, one Satan is dead, and the fourth descendant is in captivity."

"Fourth?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that," Azazel realized with a snap of the finger. "I suppose I should tell you this, along with the Satans who Vali really is."

What did the White Dragon Emperor have to do with a Satan being in…

Violet opened wide once he made the connection. Azazael nodding slowly at his friend's realization. "Azazael… are you telling me the White Dragon Emperor is the descendent of…"

"He is," Azazel said in a serious tone. "Vali is Lucifer's great grandson!"

It was crazy enough to know they had the White Dragon Emperor within their ranks before his betrayal. But to know he was also the descendent of Lucifer was on a completely different level of insane, given they had just currently fought the Old Satan Faction.

"Do you think will get answers from him?"

"I can only hope so…" Azazel said before sipping his sake. This Japanese alcohol was amazing! If only Shemhazai was still alive, he could have shared this with him.

Shemhazai…

His best friend and advisor. He was a brilliant man and didn't deserved to die. Especially when his human wife was going to have a baby. That poor child would grow up never knowing who it's father was, and the wife would be devastated to hear of her lover's demise.

"This is all my fault Baraqiel," the former governor general said. His friend would say otherwise, but it was true. Sure, he made many mistakes in the past but none of them resulted in the deaths of thousands.

The Church and Hell were right to blame him for this whole affair. It was his fault that so many parents, children, relatives, and friends died, because of his laxed leadership in this time of peace. They died, not being able to see a new day. A brighter future.

"The Fallen Angels always fuck everything up," he murmured while taking a swing of the sake. "If I had led this organization like I did in the war, then Kokabiel wouldn't have gotten away with his coup d'etat and we could have avoided bloodshed."

"Kokabiel covered his tracks too well," Baraqiel said, while placing a comforting hand on the former governor general's shoulder. "None of us were aware of what he was up to."

"Yeah - because I let him have to much freedom. He kept talking about wanting to restart war and I always thought it was just him bitching. But no — he was serious about it and he finally got his war and killed the Red Dragon Emperor, along with many of our own people and two Devil Servants."

More pain began to fill Azazael at mentioned Issei Hyoudou.

He saw so much protentional in that boy and had been looking forward to spending some bonding time after the war. Instead he goes insane after watching Raynare die and soon follows suit by having Samael's curse run through his body.

How had Kokabiel even obtained Samael's curse? He thought. That monster had been locked away in the deepest parts of Cocytus fore good reasons and the only one besides him to know where it resides was…

Hades…

The grip on the bottle began to tighten causing cracks to appear. Had Kokabiel gone to Hades to tell him where it was!? Had Hades aided them behind the scenes!?

He and Sirzechs would have to pay the God of death a visit once everything in the Underworld was under control.

"Governor General."

"I'm not Governor General anymore," Azazael said with a wave of the hand and sigh to release his pent-up anger. "I'm no longer the supreme leader. That title belongs to you now Baraqiel."

"I know that. But why did you choose me? Are you sure making me Governor General was wise?" the serious Fallen asked while taking a seat next to his friend.

"Of course it was," the researcher answered without pause. " If Shemhazai wasn't slain by your son, he would have been the new Governor General and you Vice Governor. With so few Cadre remaining, I feel you are the only one I can trust to lead what remains of us into a new era of peace. You are a strong leader and good father my old friend."

"Hardly," Baraqiel said as he opened his eyes to show sadness within them. "I've failed as father and husband not once, but twice. I failed to protect both wives and my children hate me."

"What happened with Shuri is my fault," Azazel countered. "I thought you could be back in time before something happened to her. And Akeno still loves you. She knows the truth and is trying to reconcile with you. Give it time my friend, and she will come to see you as her father once more. In fact, if you really want to make amends with her you should spend some time with her before this time of calmness is broken by Khaos Brigade."

Baraqiel was quiet as he thought over Azazel's words. It would be nice to finally spend a whole day with his daughter to reconnect with her and not have to worry about a war.

With his mind made up he decided tomorrow he would go see his her.

* * *

Asumoto leaned against a tree as he waited for the shrine maiden to join him.

Today had been forecasted to be hot but a bit windy so he chose dark blue pants with a red button shirt.

When he told Rias of the date, the whole room exploded with excitement to see the two finally get together. Even though his relationship with his master was strained a little due to her actions from the battle, and being the cause of her parents scolding her, she nevertheless was beaming with excited at the news. Bombarding him with thousands of questions at what he was going to do together with Akeno, to which he said she would be told after the date.

It'd be nice to try having a normal day for once. He thought while watching clouds flow by. No clients, no battles, nothing supernatural... no people he knew dying, he added painfully. His only plan being his date with Akeno…

A smile tugged at his lips.

It surprised him when she suddenly asked him out, but the thought of getting to know her more did excite him.

Sure, he knew she was a Fallen hybrid - daughter to Baraqiel - niece to Iwamatsu, an amazing cook and tea brewer, proficient in magic, smart, kind, and flirty. And a combined sado-masochist, another part of his mind added sardonically. But that was not all about her. There was still so much else he didn't know of her, and she of him.

Well... today would change that.

"Asumoto-kun!"

He heard a voice, followed by hasty footsteps coming from the stairway.

Akeno was finally ready.

Turning his attention to the ravenette he saw her hop down the last two steps.

The outfit she chose today was…

"Wow…" was all Asumoto could say.

He had seen the ravenette in many causal clothes during the weekends, but he'd never seen her look as pretty as she was now.

A white sundress with butterflies concealed the curvy figure she was known for. Around her neck was a necklace with a cyan crystal that glittered in the sun's rays. On her feet where matching sandals that showed her painted toenails, which where colored blue. But the most noticeable thing was that she had her hair down.

Asumoto knew it was long from the ponytail she wore it in. But he never expected it to end just an inch above the floor! Was it her hair that took so long for her to get ready? It didn't matter now, she was here and today they would have fun.

"W-why are you staring at me like that? I'm getting nervous Asu-kun," Akeno said as a shade of red crossed her cheeks. "Do you…"

"Sorry!" he blurted out while smacking himself for staring too long. "I'm sorry for staring. But you look absolutely beautiful today!"

Akeno, blushed more at the comment but was beaming with joy as well.

So, what does my adorable Asu-kun have planned for today?"

A tingly sensation ran through the reincarnated Devils body at being called adorable. He was called cute things by Rias many times. But never felt anything from it, since he didn't have feels for the Pureblood. Akeno however, could get a rise out of him since he actually liked her.

He smiled at her question, like a child getting a treat and said: "you'll have to wait and see."

Akeno blushed at the boy's words. "Oh ok. I hope it's fun."

"Why would you ask that? You don't like surprises?"

"No - I do. It's just… I've never been on a date before. This is my first time."

The smile dropped from the brunette's face.

He wasn't expecting to hear this was her first date. The way she looked like, nearly every boy she met should have been interested in her. He could not imagine that she had never been asked. So obviously she had never accepted. Why? Had no boy ever met her expectations? He suddenly remembered all the problems Akeno had; the death of her mother, being hunted down and nearly killed by her own former clan, her hatred for her father, for the Fallen Angels, for herself. It was most likely that it had something to do with that. He decided not to bring the topic up.

Then his smile return. But it was gentler this time.

"Don't you worry, Akeno-chan. I planned everything yesterday. Will have loads of fun. In fact, you're the first girl I've ever dated too."

Taking the blushing girls hand, which only made her blush more, he leads the priestess into town to a restaurant for lunch.

Akeno had been a little concerned going here due to how expensive the prices were. Until Asumoto reminded her in a hushed tone that Devils had unlimited cash. As they waited for their food Akeno ask one last thing from the meeting.

"What happened to the Astaroth family?"

The answer was when they heard their youngest son had joined Khaos Brigade, they were furious. Well... Lord Astaroth was at least. His wife had was sobbing at the crimes her little boy committed. In response to Diodora's actions, Lord Astaroth handed over portions of their territory to each house who lost their previous leaders. All they have left was their manor and sizable acre of land.

With that out of the way, the two began asking questions about each other, wondering what else they liked or disliked. For the other customers it was quite adorable seeing the two react to each other's answers.

Like Akeno having her own Youtube channel, named The Yamato Nadeshiko which was about her sharing Japanese traditional performing arts.

Or Asumoto saying he loved history, which surprised Akeno a lot.

"Oh? I didn't know you where a history buff." Excitement filling her to know something new about him.

Asumoto smiled at her words, " Because that's the only class we don't have together. I'm a huge lover of history. Weather it's our culture, the world, or even the supernatural."

"Maybe you could give a lesson on America or India." The Yamato Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"I would be delighted to do so."

No sooner had he said that their food arrived.

"You know I got a driver's licenses," Akeno said after enjoying a bite of her meal, prompting Asumoto to quirk a brow at her.

"Oh? But can't you just…" He trailed off on his sentence. But Akeno already knew what he was asking which she giggled at.

"Well this was before I accepted my other side. Back then I only considered myself a human and nothing more," she said in a low voice, so nobody could hear what they were talking about.

"A human with immense spiritual powers and fighting abilities that many Devils and Fallen were afraid of," Asumoto commented, which received a frown form Akeno.

"Sorry," he said before taking a sip of his drink. "So, driver's license huh?"

"Yup! You know, maybe we could do drive date someday. That would be fun," she added with a smile.

Drive date huh? That would be nice. A drive along the cost, or through the forests. Normal the guy would do the driving, but since Akeno had the license, it would be the other way around.

"Wait. If you have a car? Where do you even keep it? You live in a shrine atop a flight of stairs?"

"Well… I guess I left it at home when I moved here."

The shrug and "oopsies" expression by the priestess had the couple laughing.

Twenty minutes later, with full stomachs, they left to browse the shops and then enjoy the local aquarium.

"That's a funny looking fish!" Akeno laughed while pointing to a pufferfish who had just inflated itself.

This hadn't been the first time for her to going to an aquarium. But it had been the first to see a thousand different fish in one tank. This was filled with so many colored ones.

Pufferfish, Angelfish, Clownfish, so many filled the tank. Even an Octopus and Manta Ray.

Both of them were enjoying their time together. At least as much as they were able to. It didn´t change that they both had gone through terrible things during the last day. People who they knew, who were their friends, had died. To tell the truth both of them were still stressed and tired mentally.

It would take some time before they fully recovered what all what happened.

But still they both felt happy.

"Akeno," Asumoto said while leaving the aquarium, "how are you liking the date?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed with a smile, while sandwiching the arm she was clinging to between her breasts.

"Oh? Even more than our stalkers?"

Akeno quirked a brow at his question and looking to where he motioned his head. It was brief, but she saw a certain red head and blonde duck behind a corner.

"Ara. Ara. Rias and Asia are spying on us." She giggled, taking note of their silly disguises. Rias had a green cap and coat, along with shades, giving her the look of a cop undercover. As for Asia, all she had was a pair of glasses.

"They must be jealous that I'm with such a strong handsome man.~ Ufuf," she said, while leaning on Asumoto's shoulder and shooting a wink and stick her tongue out teasingly at the two Devils.

* * *

Rias could feel her fingers tightly clench the wall she was hiding behind. A look of fury and jealously etched on her beautiful face, at the teasing look Akeno sent her way.

"B-Buchou, maybe we should stop…" Asia timidly said, afraid she would blow something up. Despite her protest of not wishing to spy on the two, Rias had managed to persuade her to see what they would do.

Inhaling a deep breath to calm herself the redhead replied to her servant: "Not a chance Asia. I wanna see what these two are going to do."

"B-but they know we are stalking them."

"It's supervising," corrected Rias. "We are making sure they have a fun day and that Asumoto doesn't hurt Akeno-chan."

"But—..."

Suddenly something zoomed by them so fast, it knocked the hat off Rias and snatch her sunglasses.

She looked at the thing, to see it was Izumi.

"Hey!" her yell caused many to look at her and then to the red-tailed hawk that snatched her glasses. Some were in awe, while others laughed.

Suddenly she realized Izumi was a distraction to allow her servant to slip away. Before she could turn her attention to the couple, Izumi came back, blocked her vision and flapped her wings wildly at the redhead, screeching at her.

Damn that samurai! She cursed when seeing her Queen shoot a cheeky smile her way, before running off with his date.

* * *

The two teens ran a whole block down the street until stopping to catch their breaths. When they did they looked to one another and laughed.

"Y-You are so mean Asu-kun!" The ravenette said through giggles, "Using Izumi-chan as a distraction like that."

"Hahaha. Well…well it's rude to stalk someone on a date Akeno-chan."

When they regained their bearings Asumoto spoke, "Akeno-chan - I know I shouldn't ask this, but why did you choose today for our date? I'm not saying I'm not enjoying our date. I love it. But the Underworlds still reeling after Kokabiel's attack. What if we are interrupted and I'm needed for something important?"

"I know that," said Akeno, as she pulled Asumoto closer to her. "But after that battle… after what happened to the others… to Issei… I realized I couldn't keep waiting to ask you out on a date." She turned to hug him tightly, concern filling her eyes. "I like you Asumoto and I'm scared to lose you. I've lost my mother… Raynare-chan… Issei-kun… I don't know what I'd do if you died! I can't let you die. I won't let you die! Not like with Raynare! I stood just there and I... I couldn´t do anything."

Asumoto was quick to act upon the girl's actions. He returned the hug and apologized.

"Okay Akeno-chan, I am sorry that I brought up something like that. Our date is supposed to be happy after all. We should make sure that the rest of it will be fun."

Which it was.

They traveled to the downtown area to browser the fancier shops for Akeno, which brightened her mood greatly.

Currently Asumoto was sitting outside the changing room, waiting for his date to come out and show him one of the many outfits she had found and taken in with her.

One was a cute short skirt with a tank top, another was a dark blue shirt and white short shorts with an adorable violet fedora.

And with each question of how she looked Asumoto would say the same thing; "Anything you wear is cute." Every time this, in one or the other variation.

And each time she heard that, she would giggle cutely. This was it was going on for some time.

When they finally departed the stores, Asumoto's arms were loaded with bags of clothes.

The day was almost over and so was the date

There was just one last thing left to do.

The couple made their way to the hill with the old Susanoo shrine atop it. And upon reaching the peek, they sat against a tree and snuggled together to watch the sun set.

"It's so beautiful," Akeno said happily. All day the smile she wore never faltered. She had been pumped with excitement when today came and that excitement turned to happiness, with at last finally being able to go on a date with the man she loved and being showed how a date worked.

She had been brimming with happiness. Happiness she hadn't felt since before losing her mother.

It was good to feel the emotion again.

"Asumoto-kun, you really know how to treat a girl."

"Father always said to treat a woman with respect," the samurai replied as he adjusted his posture to let her lay on his shoulder, one arm around her waist.

"Then your father was a good man. He raised you well."

The couple sat in silence watching the sun set... it's light casting a pretty orange in the sky.

Once the last of its light fell behind the horizon, Akeno spoke up.

"See Asu-kun, nothing interrupted our date," she said, while taking hold of his hand. But Asumoto didn't answer. She looked to see if he had fallen asleep, but found he was looking off into the distance, seeming to reminisce about something. "Asu-kun?"

The silver eyes warrior blinked out of his stupor and looked at Akeno. Concern came across the girl's face, as she asked if something was bothering him.

Asumoto stay silent for a whole minute, pondering on if he should tell what he was thinking about. He could tell her tomorrow but the look she gave was making it hard not to tell her now.

With a sigh he answered the priestess.

"It's about Valper, he knows something about the murder of my family. It has to be that group he's in league with."

"The Order? Asu… are you sure?"

"No doubt about it. They must be the group that massacred my clan." He growled the last part.

"If it is the Order then maybe you should tell the others who you really are," Akeno said, while positioned herself to look at him. "You've already told me the clan you belong to. So maybe it's time to tell them."

"I don't know Akeno. I told you my name because I trust you."

"And you don't trust the others? You don't trust Tsubaki? They've shown they are good people. Even Rias. You can't distrust her for one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." She creased his cheek gently. "You helped me so let us help you."

Asumoto averted his eyes from the beauty. For three years he kept secrets from Rias. But once Valper revealed to the Order he was alive, they would surely began to hunt him down and harm his friends.

His friends who he helped many times in the last few months. His friends that showed compassion for him, even if they knew little to nothing about him. Would they even trust him after revealing his past? Only Rias, Tsubaki, and Akeno knew what happened to him and, from the times being around his fellow Devils, didn't ask questions about him. Had Rias not told her peerage? Or had she gone behind his back and told then anyway and order them to not tell him that she did?

He wasn't sure what but sitting around thinking wouldn't do anything.

Perhaps it was time to finally shed some light on who he really was. The Order would come for him and he would need all the help he could get in defeating them and seek revenge for his clan.

With his choice made, he agreed to Akeno's words, to which she hugged him for it.

Asumoto suggested they could walk home, but she insisted on just teleporting back her shrine. Of course this was so he wouldn't have to keep carrying her clothes around. But he didn't say anything to it.

With a flash of her wings, the Devil and Fallen Angel were outside the shrine.

Asumoto looked to the sky, the stars twinkled within them. He closed his eyes listening to the wind blow pass him, chirping of the crickets, the rustling of the trees, and the steady beating of his own heart.

"Tonight is so peaceful," he thought aloud.

"It is," Akeno agreed while taking the bags from him and setting them in front of her door to take in, once he left. "Asumoto, thank you for this wonderful date. I always wondered what my first date would be like and now that I've experienced it… I hope we can do more."

"I would love to have another date," Asumoto said with a smile. "You know Akeno, before I go theirs something I wanna give you."

"Not before I give you something first. I've been waiting all day to give this special thing for you," she said with a sweet smile. "Put your hands out and close your eyes."

Asumoto obeyed and waiting for—...

Something touched his lips.

It was soft, and… gentle.

Peeking an eye open, he found Akeno kissing him.

Heh. She beat me to it, he thought as she pulled away, a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yup," Akeno replied, face seeming to glow with happiness at this point. "I guess that could be considered your second kiss."

"Second?"

"Rias kissed you in the Rating Game," reminded the Miko with a hint of jealously.

"Ah yes… the good luck kiss on the cheek." That kiss had been very quick and not really thought of during the moment but thinking back on it, he was now a little surprised that she had done such a thing.

"However…" Asumoto pulled Akeno closer to him, eyes filling a bit of lust, "she never kissed me on the lips~" Then he passionately kissed the ravenette.

"Oh Asu~ Ufufuf~" She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned forward to give him one last kiss goodbye before he—...

"Akeno!?"

She stopped in her action and turned to the familiar voice. She and Asumoto turned to the voice to see...

"Dad!?"

"Azazel!?"

The new governor general was standing there in shock at what he just witnessed. While the former was trying to hold in his laughter at the expression his friend was making.

"Why are you here?" Akeno asked - not in anger, but surprise.

"I… I wanted to spend time with you in hopes of trying to reconnect. But you weren't home. So I went all over the town searching for you. And now I find you kissing the Queen of Rias in front of your home? What is going on?" Baraqiel said.

Akeno blinked at her father's words. He had been trying to find her to reconnect with her? Thinking of that sounded so sweet of him to do. It would help her overcome the awkwardness she previously felt around him when she forgave him weeks ago.

Then a sly smile crept upon her face as she clung onto Asumoto. "I just got back from a date with Asu-kun~ He was so romantic~"

At that moment Azazael burst with laughter. He was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides and trying not to fall.

"Hahaha! You hear that Baraqiel!? Your daughter went on a date!? You should be proud of her! Oh I can't wait to see Iwamatsu's expression! Hahaha!"

The color in Baraqiel's face drained as his eyes went wide in shock, and knees began to quiver. He heard exactly what his daughter said but was finding it very difficult to form words to her reply.

"My… my baby girl… went on a date with… a boy?"

"Ara. Ara. Is papa not happy I'm dating a man? Would you I rather date women~?"

Poor Baraqiel looked like he was going to faint, and Azazel laughed harder.

* * *

"Valper, you return. I had feared you would not."

"Ney, Grand Master. My loyalty is to only the Order," Valper said as he knelt before the man who spoke, eyes refusing to look up unless told otherwise.

After he escaped Kuoh he planned to make haste to the tell the Grand Master of what happened. But the desire to know what else would happen in the battle peaked his interest. So, thanks to the magician, was able to watch from afar to see what had been going on and boy, was he surprised at what he witnessed.

"I am not talking of loyalty, my friend. I was concerned for your survival."

"Do not fret. My mission was successful," Valper said as he unveiled the Holy Swords within the clothes he carried them in causing many to whisper in awe.

"The Church was easy pick. Those fools sent their two remaining swords right to us." He chuckled.

"So they have. But tell us what happened in your mission."

And so he did. Valper explained I'm great detail the battle and the deaths of those he witnessed. When he finished more whispers and murmurs filled the chamber.

"So... our Lord in Heaven has been dead all this time. Kokabiel has bit the dust. Along with the Red Dragon Emperor..." muttered the Grand Master while stroking his beard, who also was the only calm one at the news revealed by Valper. "This will serve us well."

It will indeed. However, theirs one more thing you must know my brother's." A wide smile crept upon Valper's face. "The Shinto clan we killed three ago is not all gone. One last clansman remains and he's a servant of Rias Gremory."

Silence filled the chamber before the shuffling of feet was heard.

"One still lives as a Devil," Grand Master said. "Captain Clifford, gathered our men! Our search for the true Holy Sword begins a new!"

 **End**

 **And now we begin a new arc! And at last Akeno and Asumoto's relationship grows.**

 **If you liked it remember to review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow...101 reviews! I can't people this story finally got that much. Thanks for the support people.**

 **Today I start the final arc of this story. I'm not going to go to Loki, or the Hero Faction. I'm finishing this story once and for all. I've come to realize their are too many problems with this story that I should planned out before writing it up but what's done is done now. I'm hoping to end this story by 40 chapters at the most. Anyway lets get this over with.**

 **Chapter 29**

"So, how does it fit?"

Asumoto looked himself in the mirror, looking at very piece of the armor that clung to his body.

Two days had passed since the date he had with Akeno and the situation afterwards with her father. The Cadre had been a in a state of shock, sadness, and joy, to hear his daughter had finally found herself a man.

Asumoto, being the man he was, took this opportunity to calm the Fallen and ask his permission to date his daughter, something Akeno was very embarrassed to witness.

The whole event could have gone better if Azazel's laughter and perverted commentary hadn´t been there. Speaking of Azazel, the former Governor General was the one who asked the question. He had called the samurai to the new Grigori base to ask if he'd like a new armor created after losing his old one in the war, to which the former human immediately said yes to. The creating had only taken thirty minutes to create.

Of course it would be quick for the inventor. Armor wasn't as complicated as the thousands upon thousands of Sacred Gears and other items he created.

As for the question asked…

"It's perfect." He answered while getting into a position as if to draw a sword.

Azazel smiled. "I knew you would. That armors made of some of the toughest material the Underworld has to offer. It'll protect you against all, but Longinus's and God based weapons, and endless attacks. I also took the liberty to install magic absorption technology."

"Magic absorption technology?" The samurai repeated. He never heard of that before.

Azazel nodded, "Yup. I was lucky to save those blueprints before Kokabiel took over Grigori. It can absorb magical attacks like light spears or elemental spells. However, like the armor, the stronger the spell, the toughed it'll be to absorb, so make sure you are careful in who you fight."

Asumoto nodded slowly. So not only was he provided with tougher armor to defend against physical attacks, but he was given a bonus defense against magic. This would work perfectly since his fight against Diodora Astaroth had shown he wasn't able to hold against his magical attacks.

"Thank you, Azazel-sama." He said while bowing to the Cadre.

"Don't mention it kid. With all the deadly new threats will be facing, you'll need it. Also, it's the least I can do after what you've done for Baraqiel"

Asumoto raised a brow at the man's words. What was he talking about? He couldn't recall anything he had done for the Fallen Angels new leader.

"You helped Akeno-chan accept her Fallen side and reconnect with her father."

Ah—that's what he was talking about. Well she hadn't fully accepted her Fallen half but was making the efforts to do so. As for her father, he was somewhere in Kuoh town with Akeno having some father daughter time to reform their relationship. Hopefully neither felt uncomfortable around each other. Perhaps Akeno would tell him about it once he saw her again.

Sure he could have Izumi spy on them, but he wouldn't stoop to that level of curiosity, and more importantly, protection. Asumoto knew Akeno could handle herself in a sticky situation. Aside having incredible power, she was with her father who was a powerful warrior that only someone with half a brain would try to challenge.

"Oh by the way," Azazel continued with a slight cheeky grin, "you gonna be her boyfriend now? "

Asumoto whirled around and looked at the researcher with a tiny frown. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you kissed her boy!" Azazel roared as he tried to hold in a laugh at remembering his friend's expression. "You kissed Akeno-chan on your date. Your first date! You got skills my friend. Plus it's obvious you love her."

Asumoto looked away from the Fallen, a tint of red on his cheeks which made Azazel laugh more.

"Ok yes I love Akeno, but it isn't for her body. I'm not a pervert like you old man! I love her because she's kind and deserve love after what she went through."

Azazel stopped laughing when he heard that. He knew the challenges Akeno faced when she was little and didn't deserve to lose her mother, which he still blamed himself for.

Hearing Asumoto want to make Akeno's future happier made him smile, 'At least the kids honest. Of course he'll make Akeno happy. She loves him just as much as he loves her.'

"How are Raynare's friends?"

The question, while sudden, was quickly answered by Azazel. "They're still grieve for her loss. But at least they kept the Hyoudou family safe from harm."

Their mission was a success but in vain. They were to protect them until Issei reunited with them, something that never happened due to Issei dying at the hands of Kokabiel. Something which Asia still cried over.

Everyone had mourned the loss of their fallen comrades and out of everyone, Asia took it the hardest. The blonde had been scared by the many deaths she has seen in that one day; Irina's suicide, Raynare's sacrifice, Issei's transformation into the monstrous Juggernaut, and killing Diodora.

It would be a miracle if she could overcome it and put the past behind her.

"By the way, since you're here I might as well tell you that Gremory's brother has ordered that I become the Occult Research Club advisor, as well as the school's new chemistry teacher."

Asumoto said nothing to the news but acknowledge with another silent nod. He had nothing against having the researcher as an advisor, he was a smart man who had won many battles during the Great War.

"Then what advice would you recommend giving me?" He asked while sending the armor to the pock dimension it, along with his weapons, were now being stored in.

Azazel rubbed his chin in thought at the samurai's question. Looking him over he was in peak physical condition. His skills in battle from the Rating Game against Riser had shown he was an opponent not to be taken lightly. He was clever with tactics and skillful with weapons.

However…

"Well I can see only two things; magic and martial arts. You rely on your weapons too much. I know you have weapons in short, medium, and long, range and you use magic for flying, teleporting, casting barriers, and the traits of the Rook and Knight. However, those alone won't be enough to help you. As a Queen you need to be well rounded in everything. You need to work on your hand-to-hand combat and magic casting."

Hand-to-hand and magic casting huh? Well he knew two people who could help with those.

* * *

"…could you repeat that?"

The beautiful Chines girl looked at the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six who was bowing upon the ground before her in front of the rest of her fellow servants. After concluding his business with Azazel, he chose to pay a visit to the Phenex manor in search of the Rook who gave him a challenge in the Rating Game, Xuelan.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one whose noticed that all I use is weapons during battle. I need to learn more skills to survival this war against Khoas Brigade and I feel no one better to learn martials arts than by you, Xuelan."

The black-haired Rook blushed a little at the handsome man's words. While it was kind of him to praise her for her skills why would he choose her? He wasn't a pervert nor was he interested in younger girls. So why her?

"While it's kind of you to ask, Asumoto-sama. But what about Sairaorg-sama? He's the strongest youth and an incredible with fist fighting." Ravel asked, to which the others nodded in agreement at.

"I could ask Sairaorg." Asumoto said as he raised his head to look at them, "However, when I see him fight it's like that of a western fighter. A boxer or brawler is the best to describe it. I'm looking for someone more…fluent. Graceful in movement. Fast and powerful. That's why I believe you suitable to learn martial arts from."

Xuelan stayed silent for quite some time, her fellow Peerage members looking between her and Asumoto, wondering what she would say. To train the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six was a great honor anyone would wish for. But while she herself was honorable, the task of trining him was not what she wished to do - not exactly.

"I have a better idea," she said. "Instead of simply teaching you. Why not instead we train together. I may be skilled in martial arts but I'm nowhere near the level of being a master. Besides I too need help in certain areas."

Asumoto rose to his feet, a little surprised that even Xuelan needed help. She was a gifted fighter. So what skills what she trying to learn? If it were weapons, he'd be more than happy to help her.

"What exactly do you wish to know?" he asked his previous though aloud.

"I want to learn spear fighting. I was going to next study that but never got the chance since I died, and no one has mastery over the weapon like you do Asumoto-san. If I train in hand to hand combat with you, I learn how to master the spear in return."

Asumoto nodded at the Rook's suggestion. "This is a plan I can work with."

"As do I."

Asumoto didn't need to look who the new speaker was. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"I recommend doing your training here at the Phenex manor. It'll give you both more space to practice," Riser Phenex said while descending the stairs with his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering when I'd see the Strongest Queen of the Rookie Six again. You're defeat over me is still talked about today. Back then I thought we were unstoppable. You proved that wrong."

Asumoto turned to the Purebloods words. The third son of the Phenex clan still looked the same, but now sported a scar above his right eye. No doubt that was given to him during the war.

"I let my arrogant get the best of me and have brought shame to the Phenex name and my Peerage."

A brief smile crossed Asumoto's face at the older man's words. At least he saw the error of his ways.

"To taste defeat is a lesson we all must learn Riser. In failure, we learn our mistakes and become better from them." He then bowed to the Phenex. "I thank you for allowing us to train at your family's manor."

Riser shrugged. "Meh it isn't my decision to make. Even if it was I'd still approve. Considering you were the first man to defeat me in single combat. You truly are worthy of your title."

Asumoto hummed at the man's words. He honestly didn't feel worthy of such a title. He was strong, but only due to tactics, not power. Twice he nearly died from spells, once by Yubelluna, and Diodora.

"How are things down here?"

"Well, aside rebuilding, the tensions between us and the Church are slowly settling. I guess they're finally admitting they royally fucked up this time."

Indeed they did. If they had sent a more experience Exorcist, they could have helped in preventing this war.

But dwelling on the past wouldn't get them anywhere. It was time to look to the future and hope they could defeat Khaos Brigade.

* * *

"Alright! Time enjoy some fun!" Asumoto exclaimed as he strolled toward the locker room to obtain his swim shorts.

When he arrived at the ORC today, he was said they would be cleaning the pool. Which they would afterwards win in. The latter Asumoto was grateful to have occur. For once he could finally be able to have a normal day.

Following right behind was Kiba.

Once inside Asumoto moved to his side the room to get changed, until Kiba turned to him, wanting to say something what had been o his mind.

"Asumoto-kun, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends on what it is Kiba," he stated.

"I hope you don't take offence to this. But where did you get those scars?" he asked what had been going on in his mind since he saw them.

Asumoto halted in removing his shirt. He was lucky his back was to the Knight, otherwise the blonde would be seeing a very sour expression on his senpai's face. Why would he ask that question? When had he even seen his scars?

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Kiba's words suddenly said after a long period of silence. He was no longer sure if it had been a good idea to ask this. But it was done now.

"It just that me, along with everyone else, noticed them when you came back from saving Asia and lately, we've all been wondering where exactly you got them."

So that's how they discovered! He had forgotten his armor had been obliterated in his fight against Diodora, leaving his scars on full display for everyone to see and they had probably been talking about it when he wasn't around. Of course out of their curiosity to know how he obtained those, he would be asked eventually.

But now was not the time to ask such dark questions. They came here to have fun.

"Perhaps some other time."

With that answer given to the blonde Asumoto continued his process of getting into his swimwear.

"There´s something else," Kiba added in a serious tone. "I want to apologize for my behavior during our problems with the Excalibur's. All my life I wanted to destroy them. But in the end, I accomplished nothing and lost an arm because of it. I was wrong to direct my hate toward the swords. I shouldn't have been be angry at the swords, but instead at Valper for all the pain he brought upon me and my friends. They said I should forget about the past. However, as long as Valper still lives, I cannot let it go. I still feel that my friends deserve justice for what he did to them — to us. I feel the desire to put an end to Valper and let my old comrades final rest in peace."

"I understand that," Asumoto said. "And I agree with you. If not for your friends and you, then for all the other people he might harm if this man isn´t stopped for good."

At least Kiba's anger is directed toward Valper now. Hopefully he has now a clear mind.' He thought when he finished changing and returned outside.

He looked at the pool, spotting Akeno at its edge waiting patiently for everyone else to join. He hadn't paid much attention to her attire before, due to arguing with Rias. But now he saw she was only wearing a long white t-shirt that ended just passed her thighs. She probably had her swimwear underneath, which was why she was out here waiting.

"Akeno-chan."

She smiled upon being greeted by the Shinto samurai. "How are you Asumoto-kun?"

"I'm alright. Glad to see"

Akeno nodded then paused before changing the subject. "You know Asumoto-kun, I've noticed you're a very serious person." The quirked brow by Asumoto made her continue. "Whenever you're around everyone you are very stern. But when you're with me your more... happy and smile more."

"Maybe. If this is so I would say it is because I love you." Asumoto said as he quickly kissed her lips.

"And I love you too," the ravenette replied while touching his cheek. "But you are very serious though. When we mourned for our friends who died, you didn't show anything. Not for Raynare or Issei."

"I mourned for my whole clan Akeno. My entire family was slaughtered before my very eyes. Because of that I've closed my heart and learned to accept losing the ones I love or care about."

This reply by the samurai made the priestess frown. "Oh really? If that's so then does that mean you won't cry for me if I'm murdered?"

"…." Asumoto didn't reply to her question, unable to find an answer to it. His mind said no, but his heart said yes.

To lose the only girl he loved romantically would tear his heart to pieces. She may be a Fallen, but she was still an angel or at least half one, he thought ironically. And Angels always heal the soul of pain. At least that was what she was doing to him, if she was aware of it or not.

"To be honest I would cry Akeno," he finally said.

"It is good to know that I mean so much to you," Akeno said as she hugged him lovingly.

"But I cannot guaranty that I would let anyone see it." A small smile formed on his lips.

"It is still good enough," she responded grinning. "But enough of that. We came here to have fun."

With that she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a very tight-fitting silver bikini.

Asumoto couldn't look away from such beauty. Sure, he wasn't a super pervert like Issei or anything close to it. But he still enjoyed the sight of a seeing Akeno, of all girls, wearing next to nothing.

A playful smile crept upon Akeno's face when seeing her lover stare at her. Raising her hands above her head in a sexy manner, she cocked her hips, threw her chest out (which bounced) and batted her eyelashes and purred. "Like what you see Asu-kun~?"

"Of course I do," he answered with a sly grin, his silver orbs traveling all over her body. Her figure was almost identical to Rias, except her breasts were even a bit bigger. Something he secretly thought of once in a while.

"Asumoto!"

The samurai turned his attention to Rias who was strolling over to him with Koneko and Asia following behind. The redhead´s pink polka dot bikini she wore was seeming to be one size too small on her which showed her curvy figure. Most men would drool at the sight of Rias Gremory wearing next to nothing but Asumoto wasn't like most men.

To him, Rias was just a friend... with smoking hot body.

Asia's tiny frame was completely covered by the school swimsuit she wore and a blush on her face and so did Koneko.

"There's something I need you to do. You know how you helped Koneko learn—"

"You want me to help Asia too?" He interrupted as he looked at the blonde, who shuffled behind Rias making him smile. "Of course. Come Akeno, let us teach our kohai here how to swim."

He took Asia's hand and led her to the shallow end of the pool.

Akeno following behind with a pleasant smile.

* * *

A lone ray of sunlight peeked through the curtains of a certain room and landed on the twitching eyes of Asumoto. The samurai opened his eyes but turned away at the blinding light as its heat hit his face. Inhaling a deep breath he spared a glance at the clock seeing it was 7 in the morning, meaning he had two hours before school started.

This were no worries for him anyway, since he could teleport to the old school building.

Before that he—...

….

He paused in his thoughts. Something felt off. He felt pressure was being applied to his chest. Looking down he saw a lump moving underneath the covers toward him. When it reached him he was greeted by the sight of Akeno, a beautiful smile plastered upon her face... Her violet orbs seeming to glow in the dark room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning…" Asumoto said slowly. Trying to recount when Akeno had got into bed with him, let alone his home. "Uh Akeno, why are you in my bed?"

"Ara. Ara. Are you not happy to have your girlfriend surprise you this morning?" she answered with a giggle while snuggling against his chest.

"No. I quite enjoying having you here with me," he answered as he stroked her hair. "Perhaps I should do this to you next time."

"Ara. Ara. Asu-kun wants to sleep with me. Ufufu." A playful smile crossed the ravenette lips as she moved up to be face to face with him.

"Thinking about sleeping with you at my house gets me so hot~" she purred while rubbing her crotch against Asumoto's.

Her action revealed she was wearing a violet button-down shirt and lace panties. It was also causing blood to flow toward Asumoto's neither region.

He couldn't let his hormones get the better of him. He couldn't rush this relationship with Akeno. It was too soon to make love.

Maybe she had other ideas here, but at least to him it was too soon.

"H-Hey Akeno. Isn't something going on today?" he asked, hoping to make her stop her movement.

"Ara. Ara. Have you forgotten? It's… its…"

Her grinding against his crotch ceased and the smile upon her lips dropped. She knew what today was…

"Parents day," he said in realization. Asumoto felt his own mood drop instantly.

His answer was correct. Today was the day where the students of Kuoh had their parents come to watch them. And Asumoto had no parents to see the progression he made in life, he thought - remembering his family.

'Oh Asu, I wish you still had a family to see how far you've come,' Akeno thought sadly while combing his hair.

"Hey, don't let my past trouble your day, Akeno. You got your family to impress. So let's get ready."

But she instead laid her head back on his chest. "Let's cuddle first. I want to enjoy this moment a little longer."

Asumoto complied to her wishes. He admitted spending time with Akeno in bed was relaxing. Her soft skin pressing against him. The flowery scent flowing off her. Her soft breathing.

All of it was so loving.

Twenty minutes later they dressed themselves in their uniforms and teleported to the old school building and silently made their way around to the front-gate. Where multiple students were assembled, together with their parents. Amongst the group was Rias and her family, the younger Devil blushing like a tomato at whatever her parents where saying.

Asumoto, not wanting to speak with them at the moment chose to look for someone else and he just so happen to find him.

"Baraqiel-sama!"

The tall Fallen in the business suit turned from the two other men he was talking to at hearing his name being called.

"Asumoto-san," he greeted in his serious tone before it became gentle when addressing his daughter with a smile. "Akeno, I'm looking forward to seeing how you do today."

Akeno nodded eagerly, before noticing three more familiar faces.

"Uncle Iwamatsu! Auntie Suzaku! Tetsuishi!"

The three Shinto greeted Baraqiel's daughter with hugs and smiles. She hadn't seen them since before returning to Kuoh to aid in the war. Which reminded her, she needed to tell them of what had happened. Something that she herself was not looking forward to.

"Akeno-chan, I'm so glad you're ok. I was told what happened from Baraqiel. I'm sorry for the loss of the Red Dragon Emperor and your other friends," Iwamatsu said solemnly. "But I am more than glad that you are okay."

Ah-so they already knew what happened. That saved her the trouble of retelling the battle. She really didn´t want to have to bring up that events.

Iwamatsu then set his eyes upon Asumoto. A sad smile forming on his lips. He looked exactly like his father.

"You must be Rias Queen. I'm Iwamatsu Hayashi. A pleasure to meet you." He said shaking hands with the samurai. His greeting was followed by his sister and son.

Asumoto greeted each of them with pleasant smiles. He had heard about the Hayashi clan's leader but never thought he'd actually meet the man himself. This was such a great honor.

"I'm so glad to final all of you." He said. Before a sly smirk crept upon his face, "I must confess Hayashi-sama. I have developed feelings for niece. I wish to ask you all permission to official be her boyfriend."

"Of course you can, son. As long as you promise to make Akeno-chan happy." Suzaku answered for everyone with a sweet smile.

"You can count on it, Suzaku-sama."

"Ufufufu. Just Suzaku. We are family after all."

Form the corner of his eyes, Asumoto saw a faint blush spread across Akeno's cheeks. He knew she had a knack for teasing people, well now she got a taste of her own medicine.

Soon the bell rang, and school began. When Asumoto and Akeno entered their class, they, along with Rias where surprised to see a familiar face. They knew who it was by why where they here?

After everyone was seated the teacher stepped forward and introduced the newcomer.

"Class let's give a warm welcome to our newest student from Kyoto Gakuen!"

"Moritsugu Rika…" whispered Rias.

The brunette smiled as she bowed to the class. The cross hanging from her next glinted in the rooms light. If she still wore that, did that mean she wasn't excommunicated? Had the Church forgiven her for her failure in the mission? And if she was still with the Church, did that mean she was their representative for the town?

When class ended, he quickly, along with everyone else converged upon the Exorcist, hoping to get answers as to why she was here.

"Rika, I see the Church chose not to exile you and stationed you in Kuoh now." said Rias.

"Along with Xenovia, yes. I'm also her new partner as well. We were spared exile after informing the hire ups of what happened. The Archbishop has chosen to take full responsibility of everything. He has sent us to aid in protecting Kuoh from Khoas Brigade. As well help prepare for a meeting between the Three Great Faction leaders." Rika greeted before introducing herself to the others. "I am Rika Moritsugu. I'm honored to meet you all."

"So it's true." Said Sona, trying her best to ignore her hyperactive elder sister. "The leaders of the great three are finally coming to meet."

"That is correct. When it is set thought we are not sure, but we will be prepared to guard the meeting should anything happen."

"There is... also something else as to why we are here... and it is related to you Asu—"

"You heard what Valper said to me," interrupted the samurai with a frown.

Rika nodded. "Please listen, Asumoto. The Order are a threat to both of us. They killed your clan and stole our swords. And if I recall, you asked me once of the Church was involved in a massacre of a Shinto clan. I asked the Archbishop of that and even he said that, no church force was sent to commit such a horrible act. This group is clearly a rogue faction from the Church. What their called and who leads them, we don't know. The other reason we're here is to keep an eye on you, in case the Order goes after you."

"And why would the Church do something like that?"

"Because you know why the Order slaughtered your clan. I ask in name of friendship to tell me why they went after them specifically. There must be a reason why the Order did that."

Asumoto looked to Akeno. Remembering her words of telling the others about his past. About who he was. He turned to his master. "Let us all gather at the ORC immediately. It's time for you all to know who I am..."

 **End**


	30. Chapter 30

**This fic will finally come to a close soon hopefully, or scraped.** **After that** **I can try doing a real fic where Issei is the protagonist.**

 **Chapter 30**

"You ok?"

"…"

"Asumoto-kun…are you mad Rika told the Church?"

Asumoto turned to his lover as they made their way down the hall to the ORC. "No," he said in a low tone. "I asked her if she knew about the massacre of my clan, but she didn't. However, now I have proof that it wasn't the Church who attacked my clan. Only a rogue group from there."

"And the reason they after your family was because..."

The look Asumoto sent her way said to not speak no more of it. He'd rather not bring up pass tragedies until the time the meeting.

Akeno nodded and then took his hand in hers. A reassuring smile appearing on her pretty face. "Asumoto-kun, whatever happens. Know that I'll always be by your side. You helped me with my past, so I will help you."

Asumoto didn't say anything, only nodding his head slowly. He sure was grateful to have Akeno here. Of all the people he knew he trusted her the most, even more than Tsubaki. Which was why he was fine dating her.

The date - he remembered... He knew the issues going on in the Underworld, yet he still accepted Akeno's date. Why did he do that? He could have said to wait until the time was right. Was it to get his mind off the deaths that occurred that day?

That was hardly the answer. Asumoto wasn't a heartless person though, his experience with death and witnessing it so much made him immune to it.

Besides death comes to all eventually...

As for the people he knew who died, what impact did they have on him? He didn't know Irina well enough to consider a friend. Raynare and Issei were friends, but they weren't as close to him as Tsubaki and Akeno. The Devil nobles he had no love for. Most deserved to die all the things they had done in their lives and for their contempt for reincarnated Devils. But some deserved life, such as Maou Asmodeus and Seekvaira's parents.

But nothing that they did could change that. Akeno was right, who could tell if they would still be alive tomorrow? Khaos Brigade or Hazael could attack again anytime, he had heard that Azazel had sent out several scouting groups to find Akeno´s half-brother, right before he had stepped down as General Governor... not to mention `The Order´.

So far, there was no sign of Hazael or Khaos Brigade. Either they were still in hiding, waiting to make their move, or rebuking the Old Satan Faction for their preemptive strike against the Devils.

A more important question was who else was in it?

Thinking back to what Azazel heard of them from Leviathan's descendant. Khaos Brigade consisted of every known race of the Supernatural world and led by the Infinite Dragon God. Huw was that true? So far, only Devils, Fallen Angels, magicians, and rouge Exorcists were confirmed to be a part of it. So where were the Angels, Youkai, and Dragons?

Were Angels even part of this terrorist group? How could pure Angels even join Khaos Brigade without falling? If, and this was a big if, he ever encountered an Angel within their ranks, he would ask that question and hopefully get an answer

Last time he thought of this was during his talk of them with Kuroka.

Kuroka…

He thought back to the night when he returned home after his date with Akeno.

* * *

 _"You're leaving!?"_

 _Asumoto stared at the Nekomata in shock, while she nodded at his question. He had just gotten back from his date with Akeno and found Kuroka waiting for him on his bed. She had no witty comment or sexy remark about how handsome he looked. No — she had a different demeanor right now. She was serious._

 _When he asked what the frown was for, she answered by saying she was leaving Kuoh._

 _"But why?"_

 _"To help figure out who exactly this Khaos Brigade it." Her voice was serious, something he rarely heard from her. "The Satans and Azazel know the power I possess and came to me with an offer to infiltrate and gather information on what Khaos Brigade is and who is in it."_

 _"And you accepted? But…But…Kuroka, after saving you from being hunted! Giving you a home! Freeing you of your crime and reconnecting with Koneko! You chose to leave here again to spy on the enemy!?"_

 _Kuroka shook her head. "Khaos Brigade is a threat that even I can't ignore. To help you guys better prepare for whatever they plan next and safety of my sister, I have to do this. I already told Shirone about this. She too was upset but understands why I'm doing this. I was half expecting you to understand."_

 _"I do understand but…are you sure about this? I know you're strong Kuroka but are you sure you can do this without getting detected? Hazael or Kokabiel may have told the Khaos Brigade about you. They may know you by appearance, magic symbol, or scent."_

 _Kuroka smirked amusingly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Which you seem to forget I can conceal. Have you not realized I've been hiding my presence all this time?"_

 _Asumoto blinked twice, before trying to locate Kuroka's signature and realized she was right. She was standing right in front of him but couldn't sense anything emitting from her. How could he not realized that!? He was smarter than this!_

 _"Did you forgot about the power I have? Even if they do discover me, I can easily slip away thought the use of illusions, transformation, or teleportation," she said in a matter of fact tone. "I managed to avoid being discovered by the Devils for years, so spying on Khaos Brigade will be just like that. I won't be able to contact you daily, but I'll try to update you and Shirone how I'm doing."_

 _Asumoto clenched and unclenched his first repeatedly, trying to accept the fact that she would no longer be in Kuoh. In all the time spent with her, Asumoto had, in all honestly, enjoyed being around Kuroka._

 _Beautiful as she was, he didn't have romantic feelings towards her like he did with Akeno. But after all the times spent talking to her, and even if she was lazy most of the times, Kuroka was nevertheless, a fun person to being around. So he would miss her dearly._

 _Suddenly he felt her move closer to him. Her hands cupping his face gently, eyes filling a hint of lust in them. Before he could say something, she closed the distance and kissed him on the lips._

 _Asumoto was stunned by the action the Nekomata did but then relaxed into it. Allowing her to press her lips harder against his until she broke away._

 _"W-why, what was that for?" he said, even though his cheeks brunt red._

 _"That's my way of thanking you for all you've done for me," she said as a sly grin made its way upon her lips. "You gave me a home, kept me secret from your master, fought to get me free of my crime, and helped reform the bond with my sister. Nya."_

 _She pulled away, her fingers slowly tracing along his smooth cheeks before casting a portal that would take off onto her mission. Before stepping through she threw one last look at the samurai, it wasn't a flirt smile, but a real honest to god smile._

 _"The Priestess of Thunder is truly lucky to have you Asumoto. Treat her with love and affection and you'll go far with her. As for Shirone, I know she is in good hands." Then her smile turned feral as she winked at him. "If you weren't against having a harem, I wouldn't mind being part of it~ Nya~"_

 _Asumoto laughed at her words. She always teased about having a baby or harem with him. But he always told her he would only date one woman and that woman was Akeno Himejima. The two stared at one another moment longer before Kuroka turned away to depart._

 _"Good luck on your mission Kuroka Toujou. May Amaterasu protect you."_

 _"See ya later, handsome~ Nya~" Kuroka winked at the samurai, stepped through the portal, and vanished as it closed._

 _Asumoto stared at the spot where she stood for a good whole minute, his fingers tracing his lips as they tugged upwards._

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since he gathered the rest of the Peerage within the old school building and now they, along with their king, the Exorcists, and priestess, were now waiting upon Sona - to finally hear what he had to tell them about his past.

When he told the others of Kuroka's mission back then, he wasn't that surprised to see their shocked expressions at the news. Except for Rias. As it turned out, she had already been informed by her brother.

He sure hoped Sirzechs knew what he was doing, sending Kuroka to spy on the Khaos Brigade. Not only because of the danger to herself. Koneko already lost her sister once, she couldn't lose her again… There was no telling how it would affect the younger Nekomata when something happened to her now.

Just then the door opened and in came the Sitri Peerage. It still felt weird for the Devils, not seeing Momo and Yura amongst them. But they would get used to it in time.

Now that they were all here, it was time to get down to business.

"So we're finally going to know about Asu-kun's last name! oh this is going to be exciting!" Squealed Serafall.

"Hush, Serafall! This is important," Sona said sharply.

Rias coughed into her hand before addressing the whole room. "I might as well get to the point. What you're all here for is to know about Asumoto and the Order."

This made all eyes in the room turn to Asumoto. What relation did the Order have to Asumoto? Everyone watched, waiting to hear what the strongest Queen of the Rookie Six had to say. The Devils saw Akeno move closer to him, give an encouraging nod towards him. Which he pursed his lips at, before finally speaking.

"I think it's high time I tell you all who I am."

His last name!? Everyone thought with curiosity and excitement. At last they would know his full identity, who he was and where he came from.

"The only one I ever told was Akeno, because… back then I felt only I could trust her with it… but I was wrong. All of you have shown me such compassion. I am sorry for keeping it hidden form you all." He bowed to his friends as a sign of apology.

"There's nothing to forgive Asumoto-kun. We all have our secrets. It just takes time to tell friends about it," Kiba said with a reassuring smile, "and accept the help they offer."

"That's right. Where here for you Asumoto-kun!" Asia said, nodding encouragingly.

"…Asumoto-senpai helped me reunite with my Oniisan. So I will help senpai."

Asumoto looked around the room to see the others agreeing with the Gremory servants. A sense of relief and happiness washed over him. He half expected these Devils to feel betrayed by his actions. Instead they understood and would listen to why he did so.

"Thank you. All of you." He bowed again before composing himself and starting. "My name is Asumoto and I hail from the Shinto Faction."

I knew it! Rias thought, I knew he was a Shinto follower.

"This piece of history is known by all Shinto clans. Once, an army of Devils came to conquer Japan. The samurai of Satsuma and Shinto clans dwelling on Satsuma providence - which now is the western half of Kagoshima Prefecture on Kyushu Island - were attacked first but held strong against them. They won the battle but at a terrible cost. With so few remaining within their clans, a priestess named Yamamoto Yoshikage offered the merging of their clans into one. From there, came the creation of the Yoshikage clan. For years my clan prospered on Kyushu Island peacefully until… until February 20th 2014…"

Rias grimaced when hearing that day. She knew what was going to be told next… the massacre of his clan.

"My whole family was slaughtered that night. Everyone but me. I escaped the house… but not the attackers. They caught up to me and killed me… Then Rias found me and gave me a new life." His eyes flickered to Rias who smiled at his words. "I thought I died, but I didn't. Since I still live. I am the last Yoshikage, Asumoto."

"So… you are of samurai descent," Sona said, her expression never once changing from its serious look. "I thought you were lying when you said that, but it is true. So your clan, the Yoshikage's, where massacred. But who did it and why?"

"I think I know who…" Asumoto growled. "The group Valper is following, the Order."

Everyone gasped at the words. The faction Valper was with had slaughtered everyone in his clan? Why? What reason would they have?

"This Order… all I know for certain is that they're a rogue faction from the Church… and that they were looking for what my clan guarded. We were — no — I am the protector of one of the many Totsuka no Tsurugi. This one belonging to the God of Storms; Susanoo. The divine sword used to slay the eight headed dragon Orochi; Ama-no-Habakiri."

Everyone froze at what he said.

"Ama-no-what?" Asia asked in confusion.

"Ama-no-Habakiri. It's just like what Asumoto-kun said, one of the several holy spirit swords. The sword Susanoo used to kill Yamata-no-Orochi." It was Tetsuishi who answered the nun's question, a serious look upon his face. "That sword isn't as famous or as well-known as Kusanagi but is still a powerful weapon."

"Wait you said their holy spirit swords…" Ruruko asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that they are real Holy Swords."

"Impossible!" Everyone looked to Xenovia when she shouted that. "The Holy Swords—"

"... Of the Church are manmade Xenovia, not by Gods," Interrupted Asumoto with a shake of his head. "Holy Swords and Divine Swords are on a completely different scale form one another. A Divine Sword can go against a Longinus type Sacred Gear. Why the Order needed it for I wasn't sure but… after the One Day War however I think I know why… Valper needed it to fuse with the Excalibur's."

Rias narrowed her eyes at what she heard Asumoto say. If that was what Valper planned on doing, he may have a sword so powerful it could kill anyone, possible even her brother! However….

"You said Valper needed Habakiri… does that mean they don't have it?"

"No. They don't. They thought by killing my clan they could know it's location, but they are wrong. Only the blood of a Yoshikage can be used to find its location. That's why…. I was angry at you for reviving me as your servant Rias. That is why I hated you for doing that. I feared that the Order would discover my existence and they would use my blood, or you as a hostage, to find Habakiri."

He took his shirt off to show the scars that littered his body. The Devil's had seen his scars before but that didn't stop most from gasping at the sight.

"These wounds… these scars are a reminder of the massacre… of the Order stabbing me to death… of their desire to obtain Habakiri."

Rias looked at her Queen in shock before it changed to pity. So that was what he meant all those months ago by saying she should have let him die with his family. It wasn't to reunite with them, but instead to keep Susanoo's sword safe from falling into the wrong hands.

"What is so important of that sword?" Kiba asked, disturbed to finally know where he obtained the scars.

Asumoto didn't answer… instead looking at Akeno to explain. The ponytailed girl nodded and took over explaining saying.

"Ama-no-Habakiri has Susanoo's power within it. That power is to create storms. If you thought the Excalibur's were deadly, image having to face a sword that conjures, wind, rain, lighting, and thunder?"

"But why did Susanoo ensure its protection to a Shinto clan?" Saji asked. "I mean wouldn't it be safer to have it kept with him?"

"You're right Saji, it would have. However the God of Storms chose the Yoshikage clan as it's guardians for a number of reasons," Asumoto stated.

"And those reasons are?" Rias wanted to know.

"The most important is that Susanoo and several of the other Shinto Gods have a relationship that is, well... complicated," Asumoto replied. "I am sure some of you have heard the stories."

"You could also say he is an infamous troublemaker," Akeno remarked. "So after he had slain the Orochi, the other gods started to get wary about the power of the sword... especially in his hands. After several discussions between the gods, Susanoo had finally agreed to hand the sword over to a neutral party. Under the conditions however that he can choose the guardians of the sword by himself... and that he can take the sword back whenever a threat or enemy emerges, that threatens the gods or the Shinto religion itself."

Asumoto nodded, "Akeno is right. Habakiri is a legendary sword of great and terrible power! Its existence was known only by the Shinto Gods and our clan. Only I know of its location and I will not tell any of you where it is. Its power rivals that of the Holy Swords and Kusanagi. Anyone who wields Habakiri, wields the powers of Susanoo himself, of the sea and storms!"

Troubled expressions were worn by most of the people in the now silent room after the history lesson about Asumoto. To know he was the last Yoshikage was shocking in itself, but how he became so was terrible. His whole clan massacred so the location of Ama-no-Habakiri could be revealed.

Azazel cupped her chin in thought as his brain started working on plans to prevent the Order from obtaining Habakiri, or rather obtaining Asumoto. "It's smart of you to not tell us the location of the storm god's sword. The Order could have spies watching us right now. If they do, then I think we should let them know what our plan is. Make sure no harm come to you. I know you are strong but the Order could have beings stronger than you. Your safety is the highest priority at the moment."

"Aside protecting Asumoto. Theirs's still the missing Excalibur's too." Rika added, "We still have no idea where they are or who's protecting them. The Pope has sent our strongest Exorcists to retrieve or destroy them to make sure they are not used to harm anyone. Since that is being handle, Xenovia and I can concentrate on helping protect you, Asumoto."

"This isn't the Church problem anymore, Rika-san. But it is to all of us" Asumoto said. "If they fuse the Excalibur's and Habakiri then the most powerful sword will be created."

"Which is something we cannot allow. I going to telling Slash Dog of this and see if he can double his efforts in finding Valper. Will also have to tell Michael of this maybe he'll actually help us this time. As for the meeting, We all wish for peace but we can't have that unless we unite together to stop Khaos Brigade."

Together. That was something none of the Biblical Factions never thought about. They had done it before during Kokabiel's war they would do it again.

 **End.**

 **Well their you have it folks. Now you know why this fic was The Last Yoshikage. I've been on Hiatus for a long time and have been going over ideas for different DXD fics of how incorporate heroes not in the series. Which knows? I don't know but I have some in mind.**


End file.
